Student Of the Saint (Rewrite)
by Crystalbullet
Summary: Naruto wasn't supposed to end the way it did. What happens when Naruto gets a sensei who can really teach him things worth while. After all, It's not everyday a Shinobi is trained by a saint. Naruto will get what he deserves. Even if he has to do it himself. Story is finally completed.
1. Birth of a legend

**CB: Hey Naruto glad you could join me.**

 **Naruto: Oh hey Crystal whats up? Why did you call me here?**

 **CB: Well to make things clear for you. I'm writting a story about you.**

 **Naruto: That's awesome Dattebayo! I have a good feeling about this.**

 **CB: Shut up, Last time you had a good feeling about something we all almost died. . . you little piece of shit.**

 **Naruto: Hey, It's not my fault Kaguya was so hot. I really thought love could change her.**

 **CB: What ever. Look this time around you're not gonna be some remedial dumbass. I'm making you a badass.**

 **Naruto: Awesome! so whats it gonna be? Gonna make me super powerful with awesome jutsu's? you gonna give me some super awesome kekki genkai? oh oh oh or maybe merge knowlege from madara and my tou-san to make me super awesome?**

 **CB: No you Dumbass third dimentional monkey ass dummy. I'm giving you a better sensei and one Kekki genkai from your Senju blood.**

 **Naruto: WHAT?! only those two? how can i become super awesome with only those two things?**

 **CB: Shut the fuck up. Jesus i can hear you fine from here. Just trust me on this, you'll love it. Now do the fucking disclaimer. Oh and before we start I'm gonna be bashing the emo king and the banshee. Maybe kakashi but i'm on the fense there.**

 **Naruto: Awesome, Okay Crystal Bullet doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Now a few notes about speech.**

"Hello" Normal speech  
" _Hello_ " Thoughts  
" **Hello** " Demon/god talking  
" **Hello** " Demon/god thinking.  
" _ **Hello**_ " Jutsu names.

* * *

 **(Shinobi world war 5 Kage battlefield. Que song "Your love" By The outfield)**

* * *

"DAMN YOU ALL. YOU KILLED HOKAGE-SAMA!" Screamed the current hokage of the hidden leaf as a kunai pierces the burned limb of the iwagakure Tsuchikage.

"Us? how dare you. We didn't kill Naruto-sama. He died of old age you idiot. It's you who killed kurotsuchi-sama" The tsuchikage screams as he dodges a volley of shuriken and a few fire jutsu's. In the battlefield lay three dead kage's each of the major villages Kiri, kumo and suna's kage's all lay dead where they launched there last attack as the curent hokage and tsuchikage duke it out in a final battle. The last two strongest soldiers around. As the Hokage and tsuchikage colide in one last full strength clash. The two kage's never even notice or see when blackened and shadowed swords impale into there backs pinning them to one another as the all midnight black shadowed figures rise from the shadows of the kage's laughing.

Enough blood had been spilled to taint the realm with belails evil. The shinobi world didn't know what hit it as the beasts leak in through tears slaughtering everything they see. Men, women, children, the family dog. All of them are slaughtered like cattle as the chaos engulphs the elemental nations leaving it a barren wasteland void of life in all forms. The attack took years but after a grueling 33 full years the entirety of the elemental nations was lifeless. No life would return and no life would be reborn . . .the planet was dead. The events leading to this were the fourth shinobi war which took out nearly 40% of all life in the form of it's shinobi weakening the life force and power of the world. As peace set in with Madara's death prosperity was present everywhere.

Life soon returned to normal and the numbers of the lost soon were replaced. But as time goes on things change. They always change. Change must come to ensure life just as all life changes with time. So to do value's and morals. People and animals. As Naruto and the Kage's age and elect new leaders they soon are left to retirement. Only nothing is as it seems. One by one Zetsu enraged at his mothers death had merely baited them with a clone and hid. He hid and made sure they forgot. One by one he slowly changed form to one of the new kage's and slaughtered the retired Shinobi without remourse. The voices called to him told him how to do it. Told him it needed to be done. It had to to save his mother. As he devoured the flesh and blood of Naruto, the Kyuubi had been released and immediately put into a genjutsu making it rampage once more around the elemental nations conjuring storms, shattering mountians and drying up entire oceans. The chaos bred fear and hatred. The fear soon led to fights. The fights led to battles and battles lead to war. The war had been bloody and disaterous. Slaughtering 60 million souls in the most gruesome of ways.

Men ripped to shreds, women raped and killed sometimes in the reverse order. Blood soaked the earth and the planet wept as it was slowly being scared and killed by The shinobi who were mercilessly killing each other over Zetsu's plan. Zetsu sittin back nad laughing as he finally see's this knowing that soon the beasts would be free nad he could merely capture them to release her once more. As the two kages finally clash he sees the shadows and hears a voice thank him only to have his life ended as his entire being is burned to ash instantly.

A large towering demon rising from the ashes as the earth itself crumbles away to make room for this titan. The demon stands easily as tall as the mountains surrounding Kumo. 6 arms each once placed like a spiders as the large demonic head sits upon the skeletal towering figure. A large hole open in his head spewing fire and death aswell as his mouth. The demon leads it's army on this crusade. The tainted icon had succeeded. All without the gods able to do anything about it. As the last life dies to the hands of his demons the Icon of true sin and evil bellows and opens a rift once more leavingthe world behind to rot forever staking his claim as this worlds destroyer. The demons soon follow never knowing just what they had brought upon themselves with this one simple act.

* * *

 **(Kami's realm.)**

* * *

" **Oh man I'm so bored** " Kami said as she stops the images from coming in her crystal ball.

" **Well what do you want me to do about it Nee-chan?** " Said the Shinigami.

" **Nothing Imouto. I just want to have abit of fun. These alternate universes and the heros are kind of strange. It's boring cause it's all the same**." Kami groaned out as she lays back in her chair.

" **Well what do you expect them to do? Have them move time to do things differently? How are they gonna move time when they're standing in it you dumbass?** " Shinigami yells.

" **Shut up shin. I don't need to belittled by my baby sister. Whats going on in Naruto's universe?"** Kami asked a little annoyed.

" **Oh he's doing fine. . .sorta."** THe death god speaks making Kami raise an eyebrow at that.

" **what do you mean he's sorta doing fine?"** Kami asks her little sister.

" **Well he settled for that Hyuuga heiress and has two children. Sasuke is with sakura and both Kakashi and Naruto fogave him, Obito and even Madara. After nearly 40% of the ninja had died in the fourth shinobi war. Kaguya was raised from the dead to create the Juubi and Madara had uhh absorbed it. He died in the end but yeah . . . .The damage was already done. But uhh the worst part is what happened after."** She replies.

" **Oh me what the fuck happened?"** Kami asks shin."

" **Well uhh . . . .Belial kind of got to the realm. After the murders of the 5 previous Kage's Naruto-kun inccluded the entirety of the elemental nations went blood thirsty. The entire shinobi forces of that world was killed in just a few short years all 60 million of them. It left them wide open for his taint and the civilians stood absolutely no chance. We fucked up sis . . . .badly."** Shin said seeing the color leave her sisters face

" **Shit after all that . . .we'll be lucky to keep our lives let alone our jobs. Also hinata really? Did Naruto-kun REALLY settle for her? That stupid . . . okay i'm redoing that entire universe. Things were not supposed to end up THAT fucked. We were watching to many universes. Thing s need to be repaired so we don't piss off you know who. So Shin who can we get to the naruto universe to help him?"** Kami asks a little pissed off at how Naruto's life had ended up. Looking into the future of that current Universe as soon as the five Kage's of thier respective villages Dies Naruto included new wars begin and end all life in the elemental Nations after a few dozen years. Knowing this will not be good if it isn't fixed Right now.

" **Uh I don't know nee-chan what about You know who's chosen soldier?"** Shinigami replies shrugging her shoulders.

" **What do you me- . . .Oh you mean Him. The dimension walker. Yes i feel he could be useful to our little Naruto-kun. I'll bring him here immediately. But you know what he's going to ask for right?** " Kami implies as her hands begin to glow silver while she begins running through handsigns.

" **Well it's either that or we train him ourselves. And you know what I'd be teaching him Mmm.** " Shinigami chuckles a little red in the face while licking her lips.

Kami just sighs and shakes her head as she finishes the handsigns and slams her hands on the ground as a bright light erupts from the spot. Kami just smiles and yells. " _ **Kami no rir**_ _ **īsu**_ _ **:**_ _ **Jigen ch**_ _ **ōets**_ _ **u**_ _ **."**_ (God Relese: Dimensional Transcendence.) "Hello wanderer. Glad you could make it. make yourself comfortable."

"What am I doing here false ones? This better be fucking important. And I sure as hell mean not like what you wanted when you asked for last time. " The mysterious man says.

" **Well that's just it child. We do have a very demanding request of you. It is very important to the very existence of a realm. You see we have need of you to watch over a child of prophecy and train him to ensure he can not only live a long and peaceful life but make sure he is able to make and keep a lasting peace. We know the price you ask and I'm willing to pay it.** " Kami says with a smile.

"Hmph, Well if you're willing to pay that for this it must be important. Who am I going to fucking up this time?" The man asks feeling somewhat better.

" **Well we have to get a child that was tortured, ignored, was neglected and had his intelligence and loyalties meddled with by the use of seals and make him someone . . .normal. You may train him in anything you wish to and we will say nothing about it no matter what it is. He just needs to be strong enough to fight a Tier 2 A class Warrior."** Shinigami said, The sorrow evident in her voice.

"So you mean make him into a normal everyday jack ass who can fight when needed? Well alright I'll do it. But you better pay up RIGHT NOW. Oh and two things I wanna make very Clear to everyone in this Room right now. One never betray me and Two If you so much as even Critique my training of the child i'll leave immediately." The Mysterious man says towards the god like beings.

" **Oh pish posh it's nothing. Now we'll also give you a few gifts. One is the Mokuton ability of the realm as well as shouton and knowlege of the seals so you can release them. Now Lets get you prepared.** " Kami Just smirks as her hands glow silver once more. she places her hands on the wanderers head and smiles as the damage done to him is reversed. Once completed the males mouth once again starts to leak plumes of black smoke as his body once again returns to being its leith and languid structer.

"T-The pain . . . It's . . . .it's gone. I don't feel the pain of the genetic fuckery that asshat german did." The man says rather happy. He just sighs with relief before looking at the two deity's with a smile.

" **Yes it is as we said now then. You have two very rare Kekki Genkai as they call them down on the world i'm sending you to. I have given you the knowlege to use all the gifts but only practice will make perfect. Now then, I'll be sending you to the leader of that village to be assigned as the boys teacher after we enjoy the show.** " Shinigami replies as the three beings return their view to the screen infront of them.

(Konohagakure no Sato. North western forest.)

"Alright I can't believe It. I can't believe i was able to get the Scroll of Forbidden seals from the hokage. Now I only need to learn one Jutsu and i'll finally be a Genin. Hmm I wonder if I can get more credit for more jutsu. Oh well might as well give it a shot." Naruto says happily with a laugh. He returns his gaze to the scroll and begins reading through it. Not really understanding he sighs and takes out a few scrolls and a few writting brushes with ink. He quickly and calmly copies all the jutsu he can starting with the " _ **Kage Bushin no Jutsu", "Taj**_ _ **ū Kage Bunshin no Juts**_ _ **u**_ _ **", "Bushin Daibakuha", "Hiraishin"**_ And the _**" Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei".**_ Naruto just smiles some and pulls the scrolls into his kunai pouch before getting to work on the _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu.**_

"Okay so the scroll says that shadow clones are solid and can relay information back to the 'boss' as they call it. Okay make a cross with the index and middle fingers of both hands mold chakra and say the name of the jutsu. Maybe it can help me learn a bit better. Oh well here i go. _**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**_ " Just as he screams that nothing happens. Looking around naruto sighs knowing it would take a few hours to get the technique right. Standing up he once again begins to practice and test the jutsu till he gets it down.

Three hours go by and the sun has finally settled down behind the mountains. Naruto is seen in the small clearing of the forest near a cabin panting and exhausted laying against a tree. The smile on his face showing he is truly proud of himself. As he finally catches his breath Iruka Umino lands next to him and uses his Demon head jutsu. "NARUTO YOU IDOIT WHAT DID YOU DO? Why would you steal the forbidden scroll of seals?"

"Huh? Iruka i thought Mizuki was going to be giving me the Secret test." Naruto replies confused.

"Huh? Secret test? Mizuki? Naruto what are you talking about their is no secret test why would mizuki Grah never mind naruto. Listen naruto you just stole the villages most powerful and forbidden techniques. The entire ANBU division is looking for you. Come on maybe we can make a lie to explain all this." Iruka says a little worried scratching the back of his head.

"Huh Mizuki told me if i steal this fake scroll in the Hokage's office and learn atleast one jutsu from it i get to pass my Genin exam Iruka-sensei." Naruto says pointing at the large scroll leaning against the tree.

"Why would mizuki lie like that. Naruto again their is no secret test. You're in a lot of trouble. come on lets explain this to the hokage and maybe he'll go easy you." Iruka sighs as he walks over to Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looks up and sighs dejectedly and nods.

Suddenly a few shuriken hit iruka in side causing him to yelp in pain as he looks around for who threw them. Iruka holding a kunai in his hand. "Alright who's their come out now." Iruka yells ot the tree tops.

"Iruka. . .So sad you had to be here. Oh well guess we can both do this thing." Mizuki says dropping down infront of them both. Iruka looks surprised as Mizuki laughs some. "Come now naruto, GIve me the scroll and you'll pass the test." Mizuki says.

"Naruto no don't listen to him. Take the scroll and run he's just going to get you in trouble." Iruka yells.

"Hmph, Iruka is lieing Naruto. You think he really cares about you? Well he doesn't. LIsten naruto, Would you like to know why you are hated? Why the villagers always attack and beat you aswell as why you're ignored and threatened all the time?" Mizuki asks with a sly grin on his face.

Naruto's eyes widen with shock. He had always wanted to know why all that happened to him. Shaking he just takes a step back as Iruka steps forward. "Mizuki no, We aren't supposede to talk aobut that it's forbidden. He can not know." Iruka pleads to his old friend.

"SHUT UP IRUKA. Naruto . . .the reason the village and everyone hates you is because the fourth hokage didn't kill the kyuubi. No he sealed it inside you. The reason you are treated like that is cause YOU ARE THE 9 TAILED DEMON FOX THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" MIzuki screams pointing at the child. Naruto recoils as he looks at Mizuki. Frozen in place naruto's mind begins running on overdrive. The looks of hatred and anger, The beatings, the animosity shown towards him. it all made sense now. Naruto's eyes tear up as he looks to Iruka. "I-Is it true Iruka? Is the demon sealed inside me?" Naruto asks worriedly to his Sensei.

". . .Yes naruto, The demon fox is sealed inside you. I'm sorry Naruto, Everyone Chunin and up knows the secret but we were not to tell you under penalty of death. It was for your own good so you would have a normal childhood and maybe make friends. . . but it didn't happen like that sadly." Iruka says apologetically. Naruto just looks at iruka as tears roll down his cheeks. He just stares blankly at MIzuki and Iruka.

"Iruka stop lieing to the demon. Come on Iruka we can kill him become village heros. lets end him now. After all he did kill your parents." Mizuki says smirking at his old friend.

"No i will not. Stay away from him." Iruka says getting into his taijutsu stance.

"Hmph, How can you care about a demon. It doesn't matter anyway. NOW DIE DEMON CHILD." Mizuki screams as he throws a demon wind shurriken at naruto. As Naruto freezes up he just waits for the shuriken to hit him. Closing his eyes Naruto waits to feel the pain and welcomed embrace of the shinigami. Suddenly he feels something tug at his mind drawing him in as time grinds to a hault.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Drip  
Drip  
Drip

"Huh? a sewer? How'd i get here?" Naruto asks looking around. He heads something akin to a woman groaning. Shrugging his shoulders he decides to check out whats happening. He heads down the long corridor and just follows the sounds. After awhile naruto comes up on a rather large cage coated with papers that have the kanji for (Seal). Looking inside Naruto sees a rather gorgeous woman.

She stands at 5' 11" with long crimson red hair reaching down to her knees. Her well framed heart shaped face shows pale cream skin and a small nose. Her eyes are just as red as blood with ebony black pupils and a pair of fox like ears on top of her head. 9 flowing crimson red tails flicking and swaying behind her. Her lips contort into a smile as she starts walking towards Naruto. Her DD cup sized breasts softly jiggling infront of him with each step as her hips sway seductivly. Looking at the boy she sits down by the cage and looks at naruto.

" **So my Jailor finally is able to visit me. This is interesting. I didn't think i'd get such a cutie pie as my container."** The mysterious woman says.

Naruto blushes at the compliment before asking the obvious. "Huh? Jailor? who are you lady? i'm not cute either i'm a demon." Naruto says a little saddened.

" **Oh? You a demon? I don't see it. Why do you call yourself a demon child?** "The woman asks.

"I have the kyuubi no youko sealed into me. I became the fox only given a human form. Please stay away. I don't want to hurt someone as gorgeous as you." Naruto replies as tears stream down his face.

" **Oh my jailor thinks i'm gorgeous eh? Well let me tell you something child. You are not the fox. You know what sealing scrolls are yes?"** The woman asks the now crying Naruto.

"Yeah any shinobi thats not completely stupid knows what they are. Sealing scrolls are scrolls with fuinjustsu seals written on them so you can store inanimate objects in them to lessen the weight of carried supplies. Things like food, bedrolls, tents and water." Naruto says sniffling a little bit.

" **Exactly they also store things like katana's, Kodachi's, Shuriken, Kunai and other various weapons and even human and demonic bodies don't they?"** THe woman says with a smile.

"Uh yeah i know that already i'm not stupid. . . what's your point pretty lady?" Naruto says wiping his eyes clean of the tears.

" **Oh i'm pretty to Mmm I'm going to enjoy you my little warden. My point little one is this. When you seal the weapon or body in the scroll does the scroll become that object or person?"** She asks as she raises her hand pointing to the sky.

"Uh no thats just stupid. How would paper turn into a weapon or a body just cause a weapon or corpse is sealed inside it." Naruto says rather matter of factly.

" **Exactly. Now think of the Kyuubi as a weapon and yourself as the scroll. Just because I'm - Er i mean the kyuubi is sealed inside you, does that make you the kunai?"** THe woman asks as she points at Naruto once more.

". . . No. . . .i guess it doesn't. So i'm not the kyuubi?" Naruto asks a little hopeful.

" **No you aren't The kyuubi. How can you be the Kyuubi when i'm the kyuubi**." Kyuubi says now revealing what she is.

"WHAT YOU'RE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE?" Naruto shouts while pointing a finger.

" **Yes i am. . .I'm the reason you are so hated. . .I'm the reason you were treated with such distain and tortured. I'm the reason you were attacked constantly and berated and threatened. I just . . .I'm so sorry that happened to you child. Will you please listen to me and why i did what i did?"** The kyuubi asks Naruto.

". . . You have 5 minutes to tell me why you attacked the village before I do something we'll both regret. I know there's always two sides to a story so thats why i'm giving you this chance." Naruto says a little pissed off at the demon infront of him.

" **Okay thank you Naruto. Now i wasn't attacking the village mindlessly like everyone would have you believe. I was actually pulled out of your mother Kushina Uzumaki when she gave birth to you and was weak aswell as the seal. A masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha pulled me out of your mothers seal and put me under a genjutsu and made me attack the village. It wasn't Madara uchiha though. I know that particular uchiha is frozen in time kind of like his body is in a stasis mode where he never ages. Anyway, This false madara used the Genjutsu on me to make me attack the village and act as a diversion while he tried to kill the fourth hokage. He ended up getting beaten by the 4th and forced him to retreat at that point the genjutsu was broken and your mother was to weak to have me resealed inside her. So the 4th sealed me inside you since you were an infant and the only living being alive that could contain my power. Only those of Uzumaki blood can contain my youkai. Well when i was sealed inside you the fourth used the** _ **SHIKI FUJIN**_ **seal that calls the shinigami to do the sealing. He put me inside you and then added a second seal onto it to strengthen it. Your mother Kushina survived the extraction and even your birth but she dissapeared. I still had a mental link with her at the time and before it was shattered with me being sealed into a new host i heard a man named Danzo tell your mother that you died during the sealing and that your father died aswell. Heart broken and grieving i only assume your mother left the village cause of the lie. And well . . .the rest is history."** The kyuubi says a little indifferently. Explaining all that she sighs some and looks down at Naruto before continuing.

" **I only hope that you can somehow find it in your kind heart to forgive me. . .I really didn't want this to happen to you. I'm so sorry for how you were treated aswell. . . .think we could be friends Naruto?** " The kyuubi asks a little bit of hope in her voice.

"Okay so it's not your fault. . .I believe you. I know when people are lieing and you definitely aren't. I believe you Kyuubi i also forgive you. And sure we can be friends. . .You can be my first true friend. Is there anything i can do for you before i leave?" Naruto says after reaching into the bars and hugging the woman.

" **Yes just tear off a piece of each paper at the bottom and we can talk while you're awake. also change this place into something livable please? you only need to think about what it looks like and it will change."** Kyuubi said smiling.

"Okay Kyuubi no problem. I just hope Iruka is okay. . .OH CRAP IRUKA. how much time has passed since we've been here talking?" Naruto asks worriedly.

" **Calm down cutie pie. It's barely been half a second. Time flows differently in your mind. Even if we've been in here days barely any time would pass on the outside. Now then, Just do what you promised and We can start our friendship.** " Kyuubi says happily hoping to have eased his nerves.

"Okay beautiful. One new surrounding coming up." Naruto says. He quickly pealls off the bottoms of the seals on the cage before the entire mindscape begins to morph. It slowly turns into an exact replica of Konohagakure with the surrounding forest. training grounds included. The giant gate that once blocked the woman turns into a leather collar with a leash attached which wraps around Kyuubi's neck lightly.

"I hope thats to your liking Kyuubi. Now i gotta go. . . and thank you. thank you so much." Naruto says as he hugs her tightly. The boy's body dissapearing from the mindscape.

(With Mizuki and Iruka.)

The Demon wind shuriken veers off heading towards Naruto as he just stands there with the scroll. Iruka seeing this leaps in the way blocking the giant shuriken taking it in the back just as Naruto comes to. Naruto seeing his sensei like this begins to turn red with rage. He looks at Mizuki as he releases some of Kyuubi's KI at him.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SENSEI MIZUKI-TEME. I don't care what you think. I know what i am and i'm not a demon. . .but i can show you how a demon would act. _**Taj**_ _ **ū Kage Bunshin no Juts**_ _ **u.**_ " As Naruto yells that out he makes the cross handsign and 50 other Narutos appear in the clearing all weilding kunai. THey look at Mizuki and smirk. "Get him boys." Naruto says as the clones begin to attack Mizuki. MIzuki takes out his second demon wind shuriken and begins attacking the clones. popping a few out of existence he is tackled from behind and has his arms pinned. Soon 5 more Naruto clones grab hold of Mizuki pinning him to where he stands. Naruto looks at mizuki with a look of hatred that he is so accustomed to before speaking.

"You know Mizuki. . .i'm about to prove to you what a real demon is. . . it's funny I always told you and Iruka when in class how i like art since it means a moment of beauty is caught and lasts forever. But learning this jutsu showed me something. TRUE ART IS AN EXPLOSION. KATSU!"

 **(HIdden Base in Amegakure)**

"ACHOO" A blonde haired woman in her mid twenties sneezes rubbing the bottom of her nose interrupting the meeting.

"Deidara is there something wrong?" Asks a white haired woman with a three bladed crimson scythe.

"No Nothing is wrong. . .I just feel like i found the man i'm going to marry." The now identified Deidara says with a smile creeping out a few of the members around her.

"I feel sorry for your husband then. Try not to use those mouths of yours on him. You may accidentally blow it off." Says a giant 8 foot tall Shark like man wielding an inhuman sized bandaged sword.

"Shut up Fishy-kun. Those hands are used for more then making my beautiful art. They're also for handing you you're own scaly ass." The blonde Kunoichi screams.

 **(Back with Naruto.)**

As Naruto screams this as loud as he can, Naruto makes the ram handsign and flares his chakra. His clones all start to glow as the chakra inside them becomes unstable. When they reach critical the clones all explode at once blasting Mizuki into pieces and leaving red stains and gore to litter the forest clearing leaving only a crater where Mizuki once stood.

"N-Naruto . . . you killed Mizuki. . . You used two highly advanced and DEADLY Jutsu and killed him . . . Are you feeling okay?" Iruka asks astonished.

"Yeah i'm fine Iruka-sensei. . .I feel bad that i killed him . . .but i had to or he would have hurt you and me and probably left the village with the scroll. . . .Am i a monster mizuki cause i don't regret killing him." Naruto asks tearing up once again.

"Naruto, No you aren't a monster. You feel bad that you had to kill him. That alone means you aren't a monster. True monsters kill without regret nor remorse. They do it cause it's fun. You did it because if you didn't you would have died aswell. Don't feel bad okay?" Iruka says as he hugs Naruto close to him. As he's hugging him Hiruzen Sarutobi appears in the clearing with his ANBU guard.

"Iruka please let go of Naruto." Hiruzen says to his Chunin.

"Hokage-sama please it wasn't naruto's fault he-" Iruka begins saying before being interrupted.

"I know of what happened Iruka. I knew the whole time. Naruto is in no trouble. Infact he is going to be paid for an A-Rank mission and it's going on his record as his first official Genin mission." The hokage says with a smile before walking to his Adoptive grandson.

"How are you Naruto-kun? Feeling okay?" The elderly man asks.

"I'm doing fine Jiji-san. Thank you for asking. . .but what do you mean? I"m not a Genin so how can i get a mission report added to my record?" Naruto asks looking at the man he sees as his own grandfather.

"Naruto my dear boy. . .i'm the hokage. . . i found out your test scores and schooling was being sabatoged from the get go. I knew it was Mizuki and i couldn't do anything or he would have made his escape. I'm sorry i couldn't tell you boy. But just know that your actions today mark you as a Genin of Konohagakure no sato. Pick up your headband tomorrow at team placements. I just met a man that . .. well lets just say that he even surpases me in strength. He wishes to be your Sensei. Now then Naruto you're coming with me and We're going to celebrate your graduation. NEKO!" Hiruzen says in a commanding tone after hugging his adoptive grandson.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Neko asks as she kneels.

"KITTY-CHAN" Naruto yells before tackling the purple haired kunoichi captain to the ground in a loving embrace.

"Oh kitty-chan i missed you so much. I've been so lonely without you while i was in the academy." Naruto says crying tears of joy.

"I know naruto-kun I missed you too." Neko says patting the boys head giggling softly.

Chuckling a bit Hiruzen merely shakes his head before speaking." Naruto let neko take Iruka to the hospital okay? He'll meet us in a few hours for the party in my office. Tiger, Grab the scroll and lets go. Come on Naruto-kun, Lets go buy you your new outfit and gear okay?" Hiruzen says as the Anbu operatives do what they are told. Hiruzen taking Naruto to the Market district as Iruka gets treated at the hospital.

 **A/N: Alrighty then, This is my first fic which a lot of you remember This is the rewrite of the first chapter and the others will soon be published. Please tell me what you think in reviews or PM's.**

 **Anyway Original Jutsu i created.**

 _ **Kami no rir**_ _ **īsu**_ _ **:**_ _ **Jigen ch**_ _ **ōets**_ _ **u**_ **or as it is translated (God release: Dimensional Transcendence.) It is a jutsu i created where only those of devine origin or god like Chakra reserves and control are able to pull open a portal to a different universe and either summon somone or send someone to a different universe all together. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Waves of Change

**CB: Hello again Naruto.**

 **Naruto: Hey Crystal, So whats instore for me today?**

 **CB: I don't know, I have the power to do anything. Even this.**

 **Kushina: huh where am i? OH SOCHI! *She glomps her son.***

 **Naruto: huh Mom? i thought you were with dad and the Shinigami?**

 **Kushina: Well yeah i was but for this story i'm appearantly alive. I got my script right here silly.**

 **Naruto: Huh okay then. I'm glad you're here mom.**

 **Kushina: Me too sochi. So what am i here for?**

 **CB: Well to start off before that I've decided to Not to bash Kakashi. He seems okay and thier are enough bashers of the Jonin already. Also Kushina, you're going to be going to konoha with your son in chapter 3. But depending on the situation maybe as his most precious and lustful lover.**

 **Both: WHAT THE FUCK?!**

 **CB: Hey it's my story so i can do what ever i want. Don't like it? deal. Now get your dumbass assen ass asses working on that disclaimer.**

 **Both: Fine, Crystal bullet still doesn't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden.**

 **Now a few notes about speech.**

"Hello" Normal speech  
" _Hello_ " Thoughts  
" **Hello** " Demon/god talking  
" **Hello** " Demon/god thinking.  
" _ **Hello**_ " Jutsu names.

 **(Naruto's Mindscape)**

* * *

"And then i was all 'True art is an explosion' and then when i yelled the activation phrase mizuki exploded into pieces. It was awesome but also i kinda felt bad about it." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head a little dishearted at the tale he was regailing to his tenant.

" **Oh Naruto-kun it'll be fine dear. The first kill is always the hardest. So long as you remember Iruka's words you'll be alright**." Kyuubi speaks to naruto patting his shoulder.

"Oh thank you kyu-chan. I needed that. So anyway after that Jiji took me to the marketplace and bought me all new gear and starter kits. He even had a small party for me as congratulations. But he said that i would hate him for who he picked to be my sensei." Naruto said a little worried as he just looks around.

" **Oh well i'm sure he just means that the sensei he picked will be strict and make you into something you should be. A fine shinobi."** Kyuubi said with a smile as she hugged her container into her rather large bust.

"U-uh okay i'll believe you Kyu-chan. . .Say do you have a name? I can't rightly just call you kyuubi all the time now can i?" Naruto asks while blushing a deep scarlet as he feels the soft globes of flesh squish lightly into his face.

" **Hm well my cute little warden wants to know my name? Well i guess if it will help those wetdreams of yours to know my name why not. My name is Kurama**." Kurama says with a giggle as Naruto nearly passes out with a full crimson blush on his face with a small trail of blood leaking from his nose.

"Kurama i wouldn't do that. Besides . . .i haven't known you for too long. I don't care how gorgeous or perfect you are. . .I still need to know you before anything like that happens. . .can you let me go now your boobs are kinda squishing my face." Naruto says with a slight embarrassed tone to him.

 **"Oh fine i'll let you go meanie. . . .but first you need to know something. I sense a rather powerful being in the village. That emotion senseing you have is from me. And although you're good i'm better. I can sense he has absolutely no hatred at all in his soul. which is odd. Be wary of him for now naruto-kun. I'll let you know when he's near. Now you need to wake up. It's morning and you have your team placements remember?"** Kurama reminds him in a motherly tone.

"Thanks for the heads up i'll be sure to keep an eye out and i know i'm so exicited about today i'll hopefully get a good sensei just like Iruka-nii. Good bye. . . .Plushie-chan." Naruto says chuckling softly as he dissapears from his mindscape leaving a fuming Kurama.

 **(Naruto's apartment 6:30 am)**

"Uh god my head hurts like hell. . . .Oh right the party. . .Jiji told me since i was a ninja and i was old enough to kill i was old enough to drink and he got me wasted on his special sake. . . .I love that guy." Naruto said with a chuckle jumping out of bed and heading for the shower to get himself cleaned up for the day ahead.

Putting on his new cloths Naruto smiles softly examining himself in the mirror. His steel toed black leather combat boots on his feet with the hidden switch blade in the toes fitting rather nicely as the top of the boots are covering his black ANBU style pants. his belt having his new kunai and shuriken pouches along with scroll holders latched to his belt loops. his long sleeve undershirt clinging to his torso rather nicely showing off his rather malnurished yet still muscular frame with an oragne uzumaki swirl on the front and back of it. His onyx finger gloves with special weaving for ninja wire to not only armor the gloves but slide out for stealthy assassinations seeming to fit rather snugly against his hands. Not completely cutting out orange from his uniform Naruto made sure he had a light orange vest sewn into different kanji and seals in a black and red overcoat that stretches to just past his ass. To top it all of he has a Wakasashi strapped to his back to make him look even more intimidating. He chuckles at the color styles he chose and speaks softly to himself and Kurama.

"Man Jiji was right all those year ago. If i can learn to wear Kill me orange and evade his ANBU operatives my stealth will be near undetectable. I can't believe he worked the orange vest into storage seals. How do i look Kurama-chan?" Naruto asks softly wondering if he looks good enough.

" **Oh i think you look great Naru-kun. Now be sure not to kill any girls with how good you look. Kami knows it's hard for me not to blush starting at you**." Kurama speaks through the link with a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Okay Kurama. I gotta go. I'm meeting sensei today so i'll speak to you after all is said and done today. Maybe he'll teach me some super cool jutsu or something." Naruto said with a slight hint of excitement in his tone. He leapt out his destroyed apartments bedroom window and raced from the roof tops to get to the academy to recieve his headband and sensei.

* * *

 **(Konoha Ninja Academy.)**

* * *

Naruto walks into his old classroom with a happy grin on his whiskered face. The blonde Shinobi just walking in as casually as he could heading in towards the back. Unaware of all the eyes that are looking at him. FRom sasuke fan-girls to the only two people he considers friends in the class as well as his rival and a deep red cheeked Hyuuga. Laughing some to himself he sits in the back next to the window waiting for Iruka to get to the classroom. Before naruto could get into any thoughts on who his sensei is he's shoved lightly in the arm by his rival.

"Hey dobe whats up. Why are you here? It's ninja only. like me remember? You failed the test didn't you?" Kiba said with a slight arrogance to his voice

"Well publically yes I did fail but that was a rouse to oust a traitor to the VIllage Kiba. I did infact pass so now we're equals." Naruto replied with a fix like grin.

"Oh we aren't equal at all dobe. Sure we're even in strength but i'm just a bit smarter then you. I mean i do lead our battles by atleast 5 wins." Kiba retorted with his own smug expression.

"Glad you could make it though Naruto. Can't wait to hear how you passed" With his peace said Kiba returns to sitting next to Hinata petting akamaru.

"Thanks kiba. I wish you luck with you know who." Naruto says with a chuckle. Just as he gives a wave to Kiba someone shoves him a bit hard to catch his attention.

"Hey dobe, Give me that sword. It's something that should be in the hands of a powerful ninja not some clanless unloved orphan like you. also whats iwth the clothing change you look like an idiot." Sasuke said with an air of uptight arrogance naruto couldn't stand.

"I'm not giving you my sword Sasuke. It was a gift from the hokage himself along with my new ninja gear. So piss off emo king." Naruto retorted with Venom in his voice.

"What did you say to me loser? GIve me that sword right now." Sasuke demands authoritively.

"Yeah give sasuke your sword Naruto-Baka. It should go to a real man not a demon like you." Sakura said agreeing with her crush.

Naruto is taken back by that statement sakura says as are some of the others in the class.

"Sakura you shouldn't say things like that. Sure naruto's annoying at times but he's not all bad and he certainly isn't a demon." Ino says a little upset she would think so low of a fellow shinobi.

"Shut up ino-pig he is too my mom told me so." Sakura yells at her.

"You heard the lady dobe. GIve me the sword and maybe i wont take it from you after i beat you down." Sasuke says once more with arrogance.

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP NOW! SASUKE, SAKURA STOP BOTHERING NARUTO." Iruka says using his signiture Jutsu. Sasuke scoffs and takes a seat at the window with sakura sitting next to him. Ino looks at sakura and shakes her head at her one time friend and rival before sitting next to naruto. Naruto seems to be fighting some tears as he wwipes his eyes.

"Naruto ignore sakura she's wrong about you. I know i usually agree with sasuke on things like this but not this time. You look really nice and that sword is awesome." Ino says with a smile as she pats naruto on the shoulder.

"Thanks ino-san. It means a lot to hear that from someone as pretty as you." Naruto replies sniffling a little bit.

Ino just blushes as she fiddles with her hair. "You really think i'm pretty?" Ino asks with a little hope.

"Yeah really. You're eyes although a little pale are a nice shade of sky blue and your blonde hair looks really soft and beautiful." Naruto speaks honestly missing the tinge of pink dusting the yamanakas face.

"Naruto pay attention. Now please come down here and get your special headband." Iruka says holding up a Konoha headband with a deep orange cloth to it. Racing forward Naruto grabs the headband and ties it around his head smiling. He heads to his seat next to Ino and smiles some as Kiba stands up.

"Iruka-sensei can you tell us how Naruto is a ninja? I thought he failed." Kiba asks curious about his rival.

"He did fail Kiba. But it was part of a special A-rank mission he was given to oust Mizuki for a traitor. It was a complete success but Naruto was forced to Kill Mizuki for revealing an S-rank secret of the village. And for completing it without getting single stratch on himself he was given the special rank of tokubetsu Genin. It's signified by his special orange forehead protector." Iruka says with some pride that his student was given such an honor.

"What? Dobe give me your head band. I'm an Uchiha Elite i deserve that Rank not you." Sasuke yells at him a bit pissed off the Dobe gets a special rank.

"Huh you say something Emo-king?" Naruto replies. At that moment a masked Jonin sneezes as he reads his Orange book.

"Damn it dobe. . Fight me. WInner gets that special rank." Sasuke demands.

"No, If you wanna go stroke your ego just sleep with one of your fangirls. Oh wait i forgot you don't like girls." Naruto replies with a lauch. Ino and some of the guys in the room all laugh softly as sasuke and sakura fumes while Sai just blushes softly.

"Sasuke the headband isn't the only thing that signifies his rank. It's in his shinobi record and ID so even with the head band you wouldn't get the rank. Now then I'm going to start team placements. Team 1. . . ." Iruka starts as the students listen closely where as Naruto tunes him out till he hears his name.

(i'm skipping teams 1-6 since they are unimportant anyway.)

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai. Your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka says as Sakura screams something about 'True love conqures all' and 'Take that Ino-pig.' As everyone sweat drops.

"Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka says looking to the three Students with a smile.

"team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10 will consist of Ino yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji akamichi." Iruka says with a happy smirk while looking to Naruto.

"And due to special request by a newly appointed Jonin of the leaf. Naruto will be taken as an apprentice. Thats all for now. wait here for your Jonin sensei's to show up." Iruka says as the classroom door opens and someone walks inside.

The male stands at 6 feet tall with sapphire blue hair shaggy and spiked slightly. His eyes covered by a headband with the Kanji for "chosen" On it's face. The male is wearing solid black leather gear with red accents and trim near the writes and legs. Matching Gloves and boots complete the outfit as the gear looks rather dark and menacing Even if the gear looks to be very ancient. The male looks around the room even with his covered the occupants to the room could tell he can see even better then they can. _**(A/N: In Honor of Skyrim Special edition's release i changed his gear to that of the Ancient shrouded armor without it's enchants. I just really love skyrim and have gotten way back into it again with the rerelease.)**_

Seeing this imposing figure standing in the room sasuke just Scoffs and stands up walking over to him.

"You better be able to teach me something important Sensei. I'm an Uchiha elite after all and i deserve only the best. And if you don't I'll have the council on you." Sasuke says with arrogance and command.

The male turns his head to face where he heard the sound. He replies only by slamming his fist as hard as he can into sasuke's stomach making sasuke cough up a glob of blood and lurch forward. Before sasuke has time to react a solid boot slams into his face hurling him into the wall behind him spiderwebbing it as his back impacts with it knocking the Uchiha for a loop. Semi conscious Sasuke looks at the man before The figure begins speaking.

"The fuck you coming up to me like that ass maggot? I'm not your sensei." The man speaks in a rather dark and reverberating voice sounding rather demonic.

"How dare you hurt sasuke-kun like that." A pink haired banshee squeals getitng nods and some cheers of agreement.

"Oh boo hoo i hurt the emo. Suck the tears off my dick you ugly mud-fucker." The man says rather bluntly.

"Now Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze, front and center." The man says getting Naruto to look at him a bit strange before going down to meet him.

"Yes?" Naruto asks a bit scared.

"I'm your sensei. Meet me on the roof immediately. Now hold on to your lady parts." Mathias says as he grabs Naruto by the head only to immediately dissapear in a very impressive display of lights as they shoot out from the sensei's shadow before he and Naruto both sink into the earth in an instant before those lights explode soaking the entire room in blood.

 **(Konoha Academy Roof)**

"W-Whoa that felt strange. What the? Oh uhh so question why did you call me that instead of my name. I'm not a senju and i'm not related to the yodaime or the namikaze." Naruto asks confused.

"Well first off is the Senju. Your great great granduncle was Hashirama Senju. He had a sister who married an Uzumaki and took his name. Who became your great great grandmother. Your mother I assume you know was the only other Uzumaki in the entirety of Konoha. I was briefed on everything about you child. Even your burden and yes i mean the you know what and i don't give a fuck. It doens't make you any less human then me. As for Namikaze. . .well look at yourself in the mirror and take off the whisker marks on both your cheeks and tell me who you look like." Naruto's sensei says with a slight smile. Naruto's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as he realizes who his father is.

'What can you tell me about my father? Huh please i'll do what ever you want i wanna know more about my dad.

"I know fuck all about your father. But it doesn't matter the dumbass could hold his dick for all i care the fungal rimjob. Now Because you are senju that means you have a dormant Kekki Genkai which i will help you unlock during our third month of training. By that time you will both hate my guts with a passion yet love me as much as you would a brother at the same time. Am I understood Naruto?" The man asks with finality and seriousness in his voice.

"Hai Sensei I understand. Now what are we going to do to introduce ourselves." Naruto asks while fidgeting with his headband.

"Alright you dandy tart. My name Is Mathias Croqvist but i have many monikers. My personal favorites are 'Gods Chosen', 'TBPM', 'Death Punch' and my personal favorite. 'Saint Guillotine'. I have many likes such as sweets, Teas, Forest and nature in general aswell as the moon Nighttime and I love Ramen. I dislike many things. Mostly Arrogance, spoiled little shits, Emo's, rapists, Murderer's, bandits, raiders and tyrants. My hobbies are meditating and training in different arts aswell as mastering my appearantly new Kekki Genkais the Mokuton which you will also have when you unlock it aswell as my own known as Shouton or Crystal Release. My dream is a simple one yet it seems i'll never achieve it. It is simply to settle down with a wonderful Woman and raise a family. You're turn" The man identified as Mathias now speaks with a slight smile.

"My name is appearantly Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze. Although i don't care about my father i'd like to know about him to avoid becoming like him. But i wouldn't mind learning his movesets just ot use them for some real good. I like Ramen, Training and sakura-chan although I don't know why. I dislike waiting three minutes for instant ramen Sasuke-teme, arrogance and all the things you don't. My hobbies are Training and learning new jutsu's and my dream is to one day be hokage but not for the title alone. It's so everyone in the Village will see me as me and not my tenant and maybe say sorry." Naruto say's with happiness and passion at a fellow ramen lover.

"Haha wow, Kid i can tell i'm going to like you. Now then lets go see the Hokage. I need to remove those seals that are inhibiting you as well as get you on a proper eating regiment. I know you eat only ramen cause it's all people sell you. And don't worry, Ramen will still be astaple of your diet. Can't truly take out the food of the gods from an aspiring soldiers diet now can I?" Mathias says as he grabs hold of Naruto's shoulder with a laugh before Leaping off the roof towards the hokage Tower with Naruto in tow.

"Sensei what about the other teams will i be able to train with them?" Naruto asks a bit curious.

"What you mean like with the emo king and the fan girls. Pfft what ever you want. But i say lets leave the puss dicks in the dust and train yourself into the floor. I'm going to make you able to take on at least a tier 2 S class soldier by the time i'm dead." Mathias says looking forward as Naruto just chuckles a bit at his mannerisms.

* * *

 **(Hokage Tower.)**

* * *

A knock resounds through the hokage's office as he's doing his paperwork. "Huh? Oh come in." Sarutobi calls.

When the door opens His adoptive grandson walks in with his new sensei and he just smiles softly looking at them both. "ahh Naruto-kun i see you met your sensei. Tell me do you like him?" Hiruzen asks with a slight smile before looking at the stack of paperwork that seems to have doubled in size.

"I like him Jiji, He's a ramen lover too. we have a lot in common. SO why wasn't i told about my parents or names?" Naruto asks shocking the Hokage. The elderly Kage looks to Naruto's sensei and sighs some knowing he had told him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but i had to keep it secret. Just like i did with the Kyuubi. I know you must hate me for what i've done. I tried to keep your status secret but it some how got out. I made it an S-class secret so you could try and make friends but I saw that was a failure aswell due to the parents corrupting their children. As for your parents . . .They were both very Famous shinobi who had many many enemies who would stop at nothing to kill you if they knew. So i hid that as well." Sarutobi says while tears fill his eyes as he speaks with a deeply saddened tone.

"Hokage-Jiji i don't hate you. I understand completely why you didn't tell me any of this. . .I mean what normal kid my age would keep it secret about being the fourth hokages son aswell as the son of the Red Hot Habinarro Kushina "The crimson Blade" Uzumaki?" Naruto says with a foxy grin while giving the hokage A thumbs up.

Hiruzen looks at the child with a tender smile before Bringing his surrogate grandson in fora tight hug. "Thank you Naruto-kun. You wouldn't believe how much weight you have lifted off my shoulders and heart. I was so fearful that you would hate my guts for keeping your heritage secret." Sarutobi says with happiness seeping from his voice.

"I could never hate you Jiji. You always do things that are for the better. Even if you can't always do it in time or be their cause of being Hokage. I just want my Fathers Jutsu and my inheritence so i can properly train myself. Oh also I want to get my sensei the Kage bushin varients from the scroll of seals. when I told sensei I know the secret to it on how what the clones learn i do and on the way here he told me he knew how to utilize them for my proper training and benefit." Naruto says with a foxy grin as he hugs his grandfather back nuzzling into him a little with happiness.

"Of course Naruto-kun. Your sensei spent Last night learning the basics of chakra and its theory. Useage and hand-signs. He obtained his jonin status simply because he wiped the floor with an entire squadron of anbu and a whole platoon of Jonin as well after that only using Tai and Kenjutsu. It almost took our entire village forces to bring him down." Hiruzen said as he walks over and copies down the " _ **Kage Bushin no Jutsu", "Taj**_ _ **ū Kage Bunshin no Juts**_ _ **u**_ _ **"**_ And _**"Bushin Daibakuha"**_ and handing them over to Mathias. He takes the scrolls and looks over The first scroll. Reading through it he smiles a little bit and makes a cross hand-sign infront of him before molding his Chakra. Using only what he thinks is enough for that moment. Mathias yells. " _ **Kage Bushin no Jutsu.**_ "

In that instant 5 other Mathias's poof into existance next to him and he smiles some giving them all a thumbs up. One clone however just flips him off before slicing the others heads off only to get it's head punched clean off by Mathias. Mathias looks at the hokage and bows to him slightly to show respect and thanks before patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"Okay thats all. We should get going to train. Oh wait before we leave. Jiji do you wanna know the secret to beating your paperwork?" Naruto asks curiously. In that instant Naruto is grabbed by his collar nad lifted into the air by a frantic Hokage who begins shaking him some while yelling.

"YOU KNOW HOW TO KILL PAPERWORK? Naruto-kun i'll give you anything you want for that information. Sanin travel rights, Free Ramen for life, the Forbidden Scroll of seals will be yours to keep. I'll even give you Tobirama and Hashirama Senju's personal Jutsu's Just tell me the secret." Sarutobi screams as he stops shaking his grandson and setting him on the ground while Mathias just laughs at his misfortune.

"Uhh i think i'm gonna be sick. Anyway Jiji-san i only have two words for you." Naruto says before leaning in and whispering into the hokage's ears. " _ **Kage Bushin**_ " Naruto looks at The hokage who tares confused at him for amoment.

"Hokage-jiji you remember that the clones you make remember everything they do when they dissapear. So i assumed that you would know that using like 5 Kage bushin's on your enemy paper work would get it done in an instant while you retain the memory of all the documents." Naruto says matter of factly with a smile as he chuckles at the dumbfounded look on his Kage's face.

Hiruzen just gets up off his knees before heading over to his desk. He sets the paper work down on the floor and proceeds to slam his head as hard as he can against his desk spiderwebbing the mahogony desk where his head hits while screaming. " **STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, SO FUCKING STUPID!** How could i forget the very BASIC usage of the Kage bushin. **STUPID."** With one last smash into the desk the desk splits in half as the hokage sighs and pullso ut all his valubles before having a new desk brought in. Sautobi makes 5 Clones of himself and has them doing Paperwork while HIruzen walks over to Naruto and gives him the things he promised." Heres the traveling rights, Heres the forbidden scroll of seals to learn from and everything else will be given as soon as i can get them. . .so tomorrow. Now Mathias what do you want." Hiruzen looks at Mathias who's just staring at the Kage with slight anger.

"I wanto t know why the child has inhibitor and loyalty seals placed all over his body to stunt growth, muscle building, brain functions aswell as altering his brain to love that pink haired banshee cunt in his classrooms entire family." Mathias says with a bit of Venom in his voice.

"What? what seals? the only seal that should be there should be the one keeping Kyuubi at bay." Hiruzen says genuinely surprised by hte information.

"While i was talking with Naruto i was doing a chakra excersize to sense him as well as around me. I sensed many different chakra signatures on his body in the form of seals. I was hoping you would undo them with me." Mathias says a little peeved that someone would inhibit a childs growth both mentally aswell as physically.

"Of course i'll help you Mathias. Naruto Strip to your boxers. Me and mathias are going to Release some seals off you okay?" Sarutobi says With worry as Naruto nods and strips to his Black and red Stripped boxers. For the next 4 Pain filled hours Mathias and Sarutobi work diligently to release and destroy all the bad seals on naruto while applying ones that would allow him better training. Namely Gravity, resistance and storage seals in certain areas on his body. After the ordeal is Done we'ere left with a panting trio of Shinobi who are just relaxing in the Hokages office.

"I'm just glad Kami and Shinigami gave me knowledge on those seals and how to release them. I need to learn how to make those gravity and resistance seals also. Fuinjutsu seems like a damn versitile skill to have. Now I'm going to take Naruto home. Good by Hokage-sama. I need directions though." Mathias says as he picks up and dresses naruto back up before heading off to His apartment In the red light district from the directions given by Hiruzen.

* * *

 **(Naruto's apartment. Red light district.)**

* * *

"Hmm second floor door to the left." Mathias says as he feels his way up the staircase to the second floor. As he approaches the Damaged Apartment building he hears a few women next to him. The women finish repairing the windows and door ot the apartment after having cleaned it before looking at the unconsious form of Naruto in Mathias arms and rush over with Angry looks on their faces.

"Hey did you do anything to hurt naru-kun? Why is he unconscious? You better start explaining mister." The women all begin yelling. Knowing this building is just a block away from a brothel Mathias puts two and two together before sensing thier chakra as best he can. He feels they are atleast Chuunin or above in reserves he realizes they are wounded and ex shinobi but they must now work their workers. he just bows to them and smiles before answering.

"I'm sorry ladies I am Naruto's Jonin sensei. I took him to the Hokage earlier today and had some seals that were placed on him without the hokage's knowledge removed. The whole thing tired him out and i was given directions to take him home.I just didn't believe he lived here in the red light district. . . .It truly is a sad day in mankind when a child as great as him is forced to live with some of the worst skum such as drug dealers and other horrible people due to something out of his control. I hope i can trust you ladies with him since you probably live in this complex with him." Mathias replies softly while handing woman Naruto.

"Oh okay sorry we got angry. It's just we thought you were one of those horrible villagers who hate him. Yeah we live here with him and work at the brothels but it's all we can do since we are no longer Kunoichi. And Thanks for doing that for naruto. We all had our suspicions on the seals but never thought much of it cause who'd believe a bunch of whores. Anyway sir thanks and i hope You teach naruto well. Have a good day and be sure to come by the kitty Kunoichi house sometime. I'm sure the girls would love to get a piece of you handsome." One of the Kunoichi's says before carefully grabbing naruto. The four girls take him inside the Apartment and Set him on his bed before lovingly covering him up and patting him on the head.

SIghing some Mathias pulls out a few security seals and places them around the complex having the landlord, tenents and workers put thier blood into the matrix so they can enter and leave as they please he adds his own and Naruto's before leaving for the day. Smiling softly He just thinks on the hell he will put Naruto through for the next few months as his sensei.

* * *

 **(Hokage tower Next afternoon.)**

* * *

"Okay so how did the teams do this year everyone?" The Hokage asks his shinobi.

"Team one -fail. They need to be sent to the academy for another year." replied a random Jonin.

"Team two same as team one." Says another jonin.

"Team three Fail. they need to be removed from the shinobi program." Replied a female jonin.

"Team four pass but barely. Team Five and six Same as team three." Reply three other Jonin.

"Team seven pass" Kakashi says surprising everyone.

"Uh Kakashi you need to tell us how that happened." HIruzen says before looking at his other jonins.

"Team eight Passes." Asuma Responds.

"Team ten Passes." Kurenai Says before turning to look at The new Jonin.

"Naruto passes with Flying colors." Mathias speaks.

"Now then kakashi how exactly did sasuke and his teammates pass." Hiruzen asks

"Truthfully they never would have passed at all. Sasuke was so arrogant he thought he only needed himself to take me on. Sai is better then genin that much is certain he's atleast chuunin level shinobi. And sakura. . . .fuck sakura is just a fan-girl. I wanted to fail them so badly but then Sasuke bitched to the council who strongarmed me into passing team seven cause of the Sharringan. I'd much rather be teaching sensei's son Like Mathias here is then teaching this team." Kakashi said.

Hiruzen and the other jonin sigh softly as Mathias pats the Jonin on the back. Everyone just pats Kakashi on the back knowing the pain he will have to deal with for the next few months.

"Mathias tell me What do you plan on doing with Naruto?" Kakashi asks a little worried for his sensei's son.

"Who cares what he does for the Demon. I say We just let him rot." A random Jonin says looking at Mathias. Mathias doesn't waste anytime. Within an instant Mathias appears before the Jonin in his Jaguar Stance. With precision and skill Mathias spin kicks the jonin in the face before spinning again in a reverse motion. Bringing his left hand out in a chop like possition before arch swinging his left arm upward from the floor into the Jonins crotch. Mathias's hand Slicing upward clean through the Jonin in question Bisecting him as he falls into two peices on the floor gushing blood.

"By order of the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi you have broken his S-class law by speaking of the demon Naruto contains. Punishment is death. Punishment fufilled. May your soul find the peace in death it could not in life and may your sins Anger and hatred weight you down to the hell you belong. Amen." Mathias speaks clearly for everyone before wiping his bare hand clean of blood.

All in the room stare at Mathias like he grew a second head a little freaked out that he just cut a man in half longways with his BARE HAND. Shaking out of thier stupors Kakashi asks. "Mathias. . . what the hell exactly was that?"

"You don't know shit all. That was my personal Fighting style. I'll be teaching Naruto a different type of Taijutsu though but it will be supplemented with my families PERSONAL hidden arts. One of which is instinct. You'll know more about that later. Where as i'll also be teaching him how to use a fucking weapon." Mathias replies with a smile before rejoining The other Jonin.

"Now if thats all i need to go cause i have better things to do then stand here talking to a bunch of shit whistlers." Mathias speaks rather calmly as he pats Kakashi on the shoulder.

"Mathias what kind of clock are you running?" Hiruzen asks a bit confused at how Mathias will teach all this to naruto in such a short time.

"One that has recently **bEEN FUCKED IN THE FACE** **!** now i gotta get moving."Mathias says as he walks out of the Office heading off leaving everyone to their own thoughts as they start to file out of the office. Kakashi stays put before looking at Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama. . . I don't trust that man. I know he's fairly new here so how do we know he is here to help us and not going to betray us?" Kakashi asks.

"Because Yesterday he found out about a bunch of seals meant to not only hurt Naruto's growth as a shinobi but as a human aswell. They messed with his head and his loyalties and Mathias took the time to point them out and remove them with me before putting on seals that will only help little Naruto-kun become better. Besides He has Kami on his side." HIruzen said smiling before walking over to his desk. He pulls out a training schedule and sets it out for Kakashi.

"That's Mathias's training schedule for Naruto for the next three months. I think you'll enojoy it." Hiruzen says as Kakashi looks it over.

"My kami . . . this schedule would kill anyone other then Naruto. He's going to really undo all the damage the academy did and rebuild him from the ground up. . . I just hope he doens't take it to hard. I'll be watching over Naruto as he trains though." Kakashi says hoping to keep his promise to his sensei.

"That will be fine. Now i believe you have a teams schedule to make." HIruzen said as kakashi Shushin's out of the hokage's office after setting Mathias's training schedule down.

* * *

 **(Time skip One month later.)**

* * *

Naruto is currently panting and sweating bullets as his body shows the cuts and bruises from his intense training under Mathias. It was only a few days ago when Mathias had jump started Naruto's Senju DNA. It seemed to attune his muscular structer to that of Hashirama. Growing a few inches in just the last 2 weeks he now stands at 5' 7" tall. His form showing slight improvment when he began a normal diet like a shinobi should have but not all to much to be overly obvious. Smiling some Naruto drops to his knees exhausted looking towards his Sensei.

"Man you were Right Sensei . . .I both hate and love you at the same time. I can't believe you were able to beat those poor styles out of me in the first two weeks." Naruto exclaims.

"Meh it wasn't that hard. That Mizuki idiot obviously sabatoged you purposfully and once the seals were gone well . . .You took to a new style like a sponge takes to water." Mathias says rather happy. "Alright thats enough training for today. Let your clones disperse at 15 minute intervals one at a time so you don't overload that peesized brain of yours." He says chuckling as he and Naruto walk out of the training ground to the clan districts where they both now live.

"Oh ha ha sensei. Whatever, It's not like you aren't at the same level as me in learning jutsu's. Atleast we have something to share together rather then you being so great it intimidates me to where i fear success." Naruto says casually as he walks down the street. Naruto stops shortly after along with Naruto as he sees The Uchiha compound ahead as a woman sits crying infront of the gates with a bunch of boxes next to her. Deciding to do what's right They walk up to the woman to see it's none other then the previous Female Clan head Mikoto Uchiha.

"Hey Mikoto . . .whats wrong? And whats with all these boxes?" Naruto asks a little confused.

"OH N-Naruto-kun it's you and your sensei. . .These are my belongings. . . Sasuke had complained to the council that i was refusing to tell him how to unlock his Doujutsu and he also said that i wasn't teaching him any Uchiha jutsu. . . Sadly the civilian council has domain over me since i'm no longer a kunoichi and had me ousted from the Clan." Mikoto says dishearted as she tears up more.

"The worst part is it was jsut sprung on me so I haven't had time to find a new place to live. Since i'm no longer a member of the Uchiha by name I am not allowed to live in the compound." MIkoto says as tears stream down her cheeks.

"Mikoto please don't cry. . . Please come live with me at the Namikaze compound behind the monument." Naruto says with out a second thought. He always saw MIkoto as a mother since she was always helping him with Food behind the scenes aswell as cloths.

"Mikoto please it would mean the world to me to have one of the very Few precious people i have live with me. Come on lets seal your things and head home." Naruto says with a foxy grin before sealing up the boxes in two medium sized scrolls. The three head towards the Hokage Monument. The forest behind it Leading to a Rather well to do Compound big enough to accomodate them all.

"Naruto-kun . . .thank you so much for this. I swear i will not be a burden on you. You wont even know i'm here." MIkoto says smiling as she walks next to Naruto inside the compound sitting on the couch with him as Mathias takes the medium sized scrolls upstairs to a bedroom before unsealing the contents within.

"MIkoto, I want to know you're there. I want to know you are with me in the house. You're very special to me and you will never be a burden to me. I love you Mikoto and no one will change that. Not even sasuke-Teme." Naruto says as he hugs a blushing and flustered Mikoto.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun. You don't know how much that means to me." Says a crying Mikoto. She hugs Naruto tightly to her before sobbing softly into his shoulder as Naruto wraps his arms around the upset Uchiha. He just pats her back letting her cry out the hurt and betreyal.

After an hour Mikoto falls asleep nuzzled into Naruto's chest as he holds her to himself. Naruto sighs and picks up Mikoto Bridal style and leads her to the bedrooms upstairs. Setting her down on the bed Naruto SIghs some as he goes to lean back only to find he's locked into MIkoto's iron grip. He sighs some thinking.

' _Well Kyu-chan what should i do?"_ Naruto thinks internally a little confused.

" **Well my handsome little Naru-kun it looks like She's not going to let you go. You're her life line right now.** " Kurama says to him through the link.

' _But Kurama-chan, What should i do to get out of this?_ ' He thinks someone panicking.

" **Okay here's what you do cutie. You lightly pick her up, move the covers and set her back down in the bed."** Kurama says snickering a little as Naruto does what he's told.

' _okay now what_?' Naruto smiles some.

" **Now get into bed with her cover up and snuggle into those soft breasts of hers. I know she'll love it. especially from a hunk like you Naru-kun.** " Kurama says cackling like mad as Naruto blushes and sighs. He knows he's not going anywhere and just does as he was told getting into the bed snuggling into Mikoto as he covers them both up before going to sleep.

* * *

 **(Time skip. Western forest 2 months later.)**

* * *

"Red fox in possition, over." Naruto says silently into his headset.

"Death Punch in possition. Can you identify the target? over." Mathias replies just as silently.

"Brown fur confirmed. Stripes confirmed, Red bow above left ear Confirmed. Loves Salmon Confirmed. It's tora. How should we do this? over." Naruto says.

"Use your Mokuton. You need the practice just like me Naruto." Mathias replies.

"Right, on it." Naruto says as he flips through hand-signs finishing on the snake seal.

" _ **Mokuton: Shich**_ _ **ūrō no Jutsu**_ " (Wood Release: Four pillar Prison.) Naruto exclaims softly as he slams his hands on the ground. A small wooden crate made of wood sprouts from the ground Capturing Tora inside fish and all before Naruto and Mathias walk over and pick up the cage looking at Tora. The Cat is rolling around in a bliss filled daze as Naruto had put a little bit of Catnip inside the Crate. Mathias and Naruto smile some and laugh before pulling tora out of the cage and gently petting him before heading to the hokage's office.

"Good job Naruto. Ever since your Senju blood kicked in after the injection i'm glad you were able to figure out how to unlock your Kekki genkai. It's been a boon on us for training. I even havea new technique we can use for it." Mathias said with pride in his voice at how much his student has changed.

"Really nii-sensei? Whats it called." Naruto asks.

"It's called _**'Mokuton: Shinpan Tsuru Yari'**_ " (Wood release: Judgement Vine Spears.) Mathias says smiling. "The idea is to have a solid Mokuton spear head attached to vines that shoot out of your hands. The vines act like rope so you can swirl, swing and slash the spear heads around or pull them back towards you when the spear heads embed themselves inside an enemy." Mathias cchuckles some while explaining.

"Wow Nii-sensei that sounds cool. I can't wait to learn it from you when it's finished." Naruto says with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yeah i know but what i think is we can take it up a step. Since the wood and other floura we make with the mokuton is near fire proof i'm thinking we can channel Raiton and Katon chakra through the spears and whip it accross the vines to the enemy as a deadly attack electrocuting them with Raiton or making them explode with Katon." Mathias explains.

Naruto stares at Mathias a little dumbstruck smiling some. "Holy crap that sounds bitchen. I can't wait till you get it finished so you can teach it to me sensei." Naruto beams as he hugs Mathias. Looking at Naruto Mathias smiles and hugs him back with one arm as the other is holding the blissful and purring Tora. The soon come up on the hokage tower to turn in the mission.

"Mission accomplished Jiji. Tora-san is captured and ready to be given to the Daimyo's wife." Naruto says holding the Cat up some to show it was purring lightly. Seeing the cat everyone in the room check the time seeing it was a 10 minute capture time. Blowing the previous record of 2 hours 40 minutes out of the water which was held by Team Seven.

The daimyo's wife rushes out and gently picks up Tora before squishing the cat between her massive bust. Seeing the cat struggle some Naruto and Mathias feel bad for the cat before Naruto walks over to the Daimyo's wife.

"Uh miss? I'm sorry but i think you're holding your cat wrong. See they don't like to be smothered or hugged tightly like dogs sometimes. Hold her on your forearm and just lightly pet her and she may stop running away so much." Naruto says displaying what he means by doing that with tora. Who resumes purring happily in Naruto's arms. The daimyo's wife just smiles and nods before repeating what naruto did getting the same result from tora.

Happy the Daimyo's wife just kisses Naruto's cheek before Walking off with a happy Tora in her arms. Looking to the Hokage Naruto and Mathias Simply stand there waiting for everyone to come out of the stupor they are stuck in. THe hokage is first to recover shaking his head before looking to mathias.

"So Mathias, How has Naruto-kun been getting along in his training?" Hiruzen asks. Before Mathias can answer Naruto opens his mouth.

"I'm doing great Jiji-san. Mathias has me make atleast 10 clones to read up on jutsu's in the library to memorize the handsigns, the names of the techniques and what they do as well as working on my chakra control. If i had to guess i'd say i'm atleast low to mid chuunin in Chakra control which is good enough for now. But that aside Nii-san forces me to train on the jutsu's without the use of clones." Naruto says with a smile.

"Huh work on jutsu without the clones? Why have the clones learn the jutsu's he assigns only to make you practice yourself?" Hiruzen asks already knowing the answer but wondering if Naruto already figured it out.

"Yeah i know why. Mathias says that Absolute power Corrupts absolutely. Meaning that if i just use hundreds of clones to master everything i don't get any real experience with it. Only the ability to use it without hard work. Without hard work i would get arrogant like sasuke-teme and eventually get corrupt and lust for more power no matter the cost." Naruto explains. He then smiles and further elabortates.

"Mathias-nii-sensei says that the path to true strength is enlightenment. The path to enlightenment is understanding. The path to understanding is training and practice. And finally the path to Training and Practice is Knowledge and hard work. He says it's okay to have my clones work on things like memorizing jutsu and the signs for the jutsu aswell as chakra control to make it easier cause of my massive reserves but to truly obtain my dream i have to work for it myself. Not let my clones do it all." Naruto says sagely. Mathias begins clapping his hands smiling some at his adoptive brother and student smiling and laughing happily.

"It's only been three months and You truly understand the meaning to the most basic of knowledge i have to teach. otouto i'm proud to call you a shinobi naruto-kun." Mathias says. As he says that Someone speaks up from behind.

"Oh please the dobe is a poor excuse of a shinobi and everyone knows it. He's just a dead last and a loser. He's a clanless and unwanted orphan who has a real weakling for a sensei. Hm Naruto's parents probably just abandoned him cause they couldn't stand the fact he'd grow up the son of a whore and a useless ninja." Sasuke says arrogantly as he walks over to the Hokage with his team to turn in another completed D-mission.

"Sasuke. . . Normally i would retort with something stupid in a fit of rage at you. But over these past months with my supposedly weak sensei who wiped the floor with an entire squad of ANBU in less time it takes to blink i have learned that emotions get you killed when used at the wrong time. I know the truth about my parents and I know how to use my emotions as weapons on the battlefield instead of letting them inhibit me. Unlike you, a Supposed uchiha Elite." Naruto says before looking to Mathias and retorting.

"Man if he's all thats left of the clan and considered an Elite I weep for the Uchiha Clan and for Madara as his decendants were all weak as fuck. Well everyone besides Itachi and his mother Mikoto. True Elites of the clan. Poor Mikoto aswell, I'm just glad she accepted my offer to live with me at the compound when Sasuke had her clan status removed." Naruto says getting a raging sasuke to blindly run forward to attack Naruto only to be blocked by Kakashi who pins sasuke to the ground and drags him over to his team to calm him down before alking over and handing a scroll over to the hokage.

"Kakashi and team seven reporting a successful mission Hokage. The house was and crops were cleaned and tended to properly. Also sorry about Sasuke Mathias" Kakashi says apologetically.

"Doesn't matter really. Words mean nothing in life only actions. Naruto-kun has shown who he truly is with his actions and i'm proud to be his sensei and his friend. As for sasuke . . . I too weep for the once great clan that had a hand in creating a peaceful village. I just wish Madara was alive today. " Mathias says before looking at the hokage.

"Okay team seven another mission for your record. Now we have many more. Lets see, we need a merchants house painted or you can deliver supplies to a local blacksmith Oh their's also" HIruzen speaks before getting cut off.

"No, no more D-rank missions. I"m sick of these time wasters. I need power so i can kill my brother. And i'm not getting any stronger with these lame D-ranks. i'm an Uchiha Elite and I DEMAND A C-RANK MISSION FOR A BETTER USE OF MY TIME." Sasuke screams at the end snarling the whole time.

"Uchiha-san, I am the hokage. You should know your place is below me Genin. I don't care how the Council treats you i am your leader and you will NOT SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER AGAIN AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Hiruzen says softly before screaming releasing a decent sized amount of KI towards Sasuke. Who procceeds to quickly nod a little worried now.

"Thats what happens when you show a bit of leniency to fuck offs. I have to say that the ballsack will definitely fuck up but i say give him the mission. There gonna shit the bed again one way or another. Good luck butt fuckers ahahahaha" Mathias says with a laugh at the end a little annoyed at the way the Uchiha was spoiled to this point.

"Fine i guess the baby can Have his bottle. Here Kakashi I'm giving your team a C-rank escort mission. Your job isto protect A bridge builder as he heads to wave country and finish building a bridge. Send in the client please." The hokage says as an elderly man carrying a Sake bottle walks into the room.

"What? I ask for protection and all I get are a bunch of brats? I ask for protection and all i get is a pale gay, a pink haired Cross dresser and an emo king? Please tell me this is a joke and i really get the Blonde and the badass standing over there." Tazuna says pointing to Mathias and Naruto as both of them laugh at the nicknames of team seven while Sai blushes at the comment.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Team Seven is the one that is escorting you. And no it's not 'The blonde and the badass' As you so put it." Hiruzen says apologetically.

"Actually Hokage-sama, If Naruto agree's i wouldn't mind going along with Team seven on a joint C-rank mission. I need to test Naruto outside of the Village again this time and this mission sounds perfect." Mathias says as he bows to the hokage.

"Very well Mathias i'll approve of your request simply because i know naruto is ready. Congradulations Tazuna. You got your wish and now Naruto and his Sensei Mathias are going with team seven to protect you." Hiruzen says with a happy smile on his face.

"Great thank you Hokage-sama. Wow i feel a lot better with you two on my protection detail. Hey wanna have a drink or two before we head out?" Tazuna asks walking over to Mathias and Naruto as he offers them both 2 small bottles of Sake.

Naruto and Mathias both turn their heads to look at each other. Naruto looks and sees Mathias still has his head band tied around his eyes as a blindfold and Naruto took to doing that aswell but only during missions and training to better his other senses so he could hear better then he sees. After a seemingly intense debate through facial expressions they both look at tazuna with a wide face splitting grin.

"I like you Tazuna. Me you and Naruto will get along just fine. Maybe i can get a secretary to get you a mouth suckin" Mathias says before taking all four small bottles handing two to Naruto who proceeds to drink one bottle with His sensei and client as they walk out towards the western gate.

"alright Sasuke, Sakura, Sai go home and pack for a month long mission. Only bring supplies that are needed. Meaning food, water and shinobi tools only. Sakura. . . that goes double for you. No beauty supplies or needless clutter. Meet at the western gate in one hour" Kakashi says while shushining away.

* * *

 **(20 miles Outside Konohagakure)**

* * *

"Sensei can we take a break i'm tired." Sakura cries as she sluggishly walks along road next to sai. Naruto and Mathias who are walking on the left and right sides of Tazuna keeping watch while having clones in the forests forming a perimeter sigh at the weak disgrace to kunoichi everywhere.

"We just rested 20 minutes ago Sakura. So stop complaining." Naruto says to her.

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA. I'm tired and we didn't rest all that long." Sakura cries again.

"We rested for half an hour banshee. Shut your mouth and deal." Mathias says to her as Kakashi just giggles perversly reading his porn while half of it was sent towards Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei can you get him to leave me alone. Also will we run into any enemy ninja in wave?" Sakura Says upset.

"Huh? You say somthing sakura?" Kakashi says uninterested. Off in the distance everyone swears they heard someone scream about Hip cool atitudes. "We won't run into Ninja, WE'll run into convicts and reprobates." Mathiaws says answering her second question.

"Huh? What do you mean do are you sure we'll be safe from them? Where are they hiding and who are they with?" Sakura asks scared.

"Those goofball miscreant ball tuggers won't be able to do anything to us fuckwit. Also there with big tittied blowjob models with yellow fever. The fuck do i know? Am i some sort of psychic?" Mathis says ignoring Sakura's looks as she glares at him.

After a few more hours of walking four out of the 7 people on the road seem to be completely oblivious to the puddle of water infront of them.

Mathias looks to Naruto and they both nod before Mathias signs towards kakashi letting him know a genjutsu is in use ahead. Kakashi nodding his head softly as he flips the pages of his book. Although seeming to be un interested Kakashi's relaxed form shows true experience as he is able to sense, see and feel the enviorment ready for an attack from all sides.

As the teams and Tazuna pass the puddle when they are a considerable distance away two men Rise out of the puddle and whip their gauntlets forward wrapping a shuriken chain around Kakashi and pull tearing Kakashi to peices.

"One down 5 to go." Gōzu says as they ready their gauntlets and charge for Sasuke. Sasuke Freezes as the chain from the gauntlets is heading towards him. Unable to move He begins to piss himself as he thinks. ' _what no i can't die here i have to beat itachi. Why wont my body move? I'm an elite and i'm affraid?'_ As he's thinking of this Naruto and Mathias spring into action not wanting to have to explain to a bitchy council how they let their 'precious Uchiha' Die like a bitch.

Quickly throwing his arms down the kunai Naruto was holding embed into the holes of this Shuriken chain pinning it to the floor. Both Mathias and Naruto flip through different handsigns before Naruto stops on Tiger and slams his hands into the recently wetted ground due to the Demon brothers jutsu for the effectiveness of there Genjutsu. Mathias ends his handsigns and pulls his arms up above his head bending the elbow so his hands meet his shoulders. Both Naruto and Mathias call out thier attacks.

" _ **Mokuton: Jubaku Eis**_ _ **ō**_ "(Wood release:Tree Bind Flourishing Burial)

" _ **Mokuton: Shinpan Tsuru Yari**_ " (Wood release: Judgement Vine Spears.)

Naruto's Jutsu forces over ten tree roots to explode out of the ground and bind Gōzu to the floor rather tightly pinning him to where he can't move. While mathias throws his arms forward. As he does this two solid and very sharp spears with vines whipping around behind them spring our of the palms of Mathias hands embedding themselves inside Meizu's torso as Mathias Pulls his back causing Meizu to be hurled towards Mathias rather quickly where he meets with Mathias's Boot in the moddle of his stomach as the spears receed into Mathias's palms before dissapearing completely. Mathias acts quickly and puts Meizu in a half nelson cutting of the circulation to his Brain.

"Nii-sensei don't hurt him we need information." Naruto says a little worried for the enemy.

" Gr, I-I'm not hurting him. I'm using,, Hug therapy." As mathias says this Meizu stops thrashing around passing out due to lack of blood to the brain only to then lose control of his bowels.

"Oh dear sweet lord, I think he just went to the bathroom in his pants. Guess Sakura's mother must be nearby handing out mouth jobs." Mathias says as he drops Meizu onto the floor. He Quickly runs through handsigns stopping on snake and slams his hands to the ground.

" _ **Mokuton: Shich**_ _ **ūrō no Jutsu**_ " (Wood Release: Four pillar Prison) Mathias says as Meizu is captured in a strong Wooden cage around Meizu.

"Now that thats over. Come on out Kakashi. The fightings over." Naruto says as he walks over to Mathias.

"Alright that was an amazing job Naruto-kun i'm proud to have you as a fellow shinobi. Mathias You're training him well. I never realized you both had the Mokuton Kekki genkai." Kakashi says as he puts his book away walking over to Gōzu to begin interrogating him. Meanwhile Sasuke is Fuming about how Naruto has more power then him. Sai is blushing once more as he stares at Naruto figiting somewhat And sakura is just fawning over her 'Sasuke-kun' and how he could have beat the two if Naruto and his idiot sensei didn't interfere.

"Nii-sensei, you were able to use the jutsu. Thats so awesome you have to teach it to me." Naruto exclaims while standing infront of his sensei.

"Sure Naruto. You only need to make the Snake and Ram signs then focus your chakra to the palms of your hands. Imagine the head of the spear in any design you want and they should begins sprouting out of your palms where you can grab the heads near the base. When you grab hold of the spear heads you imagine vines being attacked to the lower half of the spear so it acts as a rope. I pulled my hands back so that I would have enough momentum to pierce the armor he wore. When you feel the tip of the vines touch your fingers you can throw your hands forward releasing the spear towards the enemy while the vine will act as your rope." Mathias says happily as he pats Naruto softly on the head.

"Awesome, We need to get to Tazuna's house so I can practice with the Jutsu." Naruto exclaims happily chuckling as Kakashi walks up towards them. Tazuna is a little worried so he's hanging out by Mathias and Naruto.

"Tazuna, you need to explain why Two nukenin were after you. Sure they made a B-line towards Sasuke but he was directly infront of you at the time so I guess they figured to take out the both of you quick and easy. THis is not a C-rank mission. This is B-rank borderline A-rank if we meet a jonin. Spill it." Kakashi spoke with slight anger in his voice wanting to know why they were lied to.

"Fine . . .I'll tell you everything but just know that if i could have paid for a higher ranked mission i would have. C-rank was all the entire village could pay for." Tazuna says. He then spends the nexy 45 minutes explaining the situation to Kakashi, Mathias and Naruto. Mathias and Naruto haaving already decided. They are going to kick some ass and not leave much alive along their path. Kakashi was on the fence and looked ot his genin.

"Well you three. It's up to you. Whether i say so or not. Mathais and Naruto will surly stay with Tazuna regardless just to ensure that he lives to see his dream completed and to break Gato's hold on Wave country." Kakashi said wiht slight wonder.

"Tsk, Whatever. If the dobe and the ass can fight against these guys I'm sure they aren't that tough. I bet i could wipe the floor with them." Sasuke says with all the arrogance he can muster.

"Yeah you tell 'em Sasuke-kun." Sakura screeched.

"I wouldn't mind spending time with the dickless duo there protecting the sober monkey." Sai said poking his usual insults. Kakashi knowing sai gives opposite nicknames for attitudes he looks at the pale child and asks.

"Sai you call Sakura whisper and sasuke mr. happy. So if you call Naruto and Mathias dickless. . .have you seen how big they are?" Kakashi says with wonder and slight unease.

"Yes i have. It was an accident at the hot springs a few weeks ago. They were both hanging out and talking when they slipped due to someone pushing past them both. . .their towels slipped off and uh" Sai blushes even more before looking at Kakashi. "Just know they are well to do in the third leg department. Why is it wrong that i saw them?"

Kakashi just shakes his head some sighing. Knowing how awkward sai was when it came to social interactions he couldn't blame him for not knowing about social stigmas. "No no it's fine Sai just . . . .Strange that you find men attractive like that. Not that it matters really. As Mathias would say 'what ever floats your boat.' Anyway lets get going everyone. I'm sending word to konoha when we reach Tazuna's house."Kakashi says mimicking Mathias during the quote only to start walking once again.

After about 130 miles. All of which Tazuna spent on Mathias's back being carried piggy back style they reach the rendevoius point with the boatman. The boatman is able to get them into Wave country with ease before getting back to the other side into Hi no kuni. Tazuna and his guards walk for about 15 minutes when Naruto notices a snow rabbit bounding accross the road. ' _Hmm the bunny is white. . .but it's not winter. Either it was an indoor bunny that escaped or it was held for . . . .Kawarimi._ " As Naruto finishes his thoughts, Mathias pulls tazuna to the floor and keeps him there with his foot as he screams. "EVERYONE GET DOWN."

As Mathias yells this everyone ducks. A massive Zambato Swirls around going above everyones heads. Mathias, being who he is races forward and throws his hand out as the blade nears him. Not moving an inch Mathias clamps his hand down on the massive blade it dead in it's tracks. Holding the sword from the blade itself grunting at the slight pain he's feeling he just sighs as he holds it up like it's weightless. A bandaged face Man leaps out and lands on the handle to his sword Currently held by Mathias. Looking at the man the blade doesn't move an inch even under the mans added weight. The two stare each other down before The Mysterious sword user grabs hold of his blades hand and Mathias lets the blade go.

The strange man in question Shushin's to a tree at the bend in the road looking over everyone in the area. Smirking under his bandaged mask he smiles and speaks.

"So Kakashi of the Sharingan . . . .No wonder the demon brothers couldn't stop you. Those genin of yours must be fresh from the academy cause i can see and smell that the Emo looking one has already pissed himself. Surprisingly the blonde child seems to not fear me or he hides his fear well. . .But you the man that stopped my Blade.. . .No one has ever stopped KubikiriBocho so easily let alone hold it up one handed as easily as you did. I have a suspicion but who are you?" The masked man asks a little intrigued as well as fearful. Having heard a few months ago how the man he's thinking of wiped the floor with over a full platoon of Jonin and above level Shinobi in less then 4 and a half minutes.

"Hm. . . well it is usually polite to give ones name before asking for one but i suppose i don't mind telling you. My name is Mathias. Registered in Konohagakure with the Monikers 'Saint Guillotine' and my personal favorite which is also my moniker in the bingo book. 'Chosen' As signified by the Kanji Chosen on my forhead Protector." Mathias said pointing to his personally made Hitai-ate.

"My name is Zabuza Momochi. . .I thought it was you death punch. . .I hear you wiped the floor with a full platoon of Jonin only using your bare hands and "hidden Family arts" Leaving nearly none of them able to continue there jobs as shinobi." Zabuza exclaims a little worried that he may have to face such a master of the physical aspects of the Shinobi.

"Well yes that much is true but i only fight when the situation truly calls for it or to teach my Genin, he's the blonde one by the way, How to fight. I can already tell tell you wont be much in a scrap though puke nuts. Now Zabuza Mind telling me why a nukenin from Kiri is working for a man like Gato? I'm sure you could get better work somewhere else rather then under the employ of a tyrant." Mathias says a little curious about this situation.

"Why i do this is for me to know and you to never bother figuring out. Just know that i do this for my dream. Now then Shall we get to business. Hand over the bridge builder and I'll let you all go." Zabuza said a little saddened at this thought before steeling himself getting ready to fight another swordsmen.

"Fine if it's a fight you want A fight you shall receive. Naruto stay with Kakashi and Defend the bridge builder." Naruto says as he walks over to stand infront of Zabuza dropping into his Jaguar Instinct Stance.

"I look forward to this. Now then Lets have some fun shall we?" Zabuza says as charges forwards towards Mathias arc swinging his blade downwards forcing Mathias to sidestep. Mathias spin kicks at Zabuzas ankles to force him off his feet only to miss as Zabuza back flips away from him only to bump into a clone behind him that roundhouses Him in the back towards Mathias who bear hugs Zabuza suplex throwing him behind himself onto the lake. Zabua gets up and smirks a little bit before charging forward once again.

Mathias smirks a little bit as he sidesteps and spins to avoid Zabuzas blade only to quickly counter with light punches to his torso and abdomen before round house kicking him away. Zabuza begins to get a little enraged as Mathias switches from defense to offense and charges at Zabuza landing a devastating thrust punch into his sternum before switching to a spin kick then elbow, gut punch combo before back flip kicking him into the air while unsealing a a double edged sawblade like sword and leaping upward and slashing his chest open with it before slamming his fist downward into his head slamming zabuza into the ground like a rag doll making him bounce once before landing on his back into the dirt. Landing on the ground mathias takes up his stance once more in defense waiting for zabuza so he can counter.

"Grah holy shit. . .You're good but i'm better. A simple cut like that wont stop me. What do you say we kick this up a notch and add ninjutsu as well." Zabuza more states then asks as he flips through Hand-signs before yelling. _**"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu"**_ As a thick heavy mist rolls in over everyone.

"Hahahahaha 8 points Mathias, Heart, Lungs, liver, kidney's, spine, larynx, jugular and brain. Which way do you want to die?" Zabuza says rather demonically as his voice echo's through the mist. Tazuna, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke all shaking a little bit at the KI zabuza is releasing. Naruto taking note of this sighs and shakes his head some before speaking.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, tazuna none of you have anything to worry about. Mathias-nii-san will take care of Zabuza. He wont let any of us get hurt even if you two of you are complete and total assholes. He may not like it but He'll fight to the death for your right to be that way." Naruto says as all four of them seem to ease up a little bit feeling a little bit safer at that proclamation.

"He's right. I may not have trusted Mathias at first. But i've seen how fervently he defends his home and his comrades. . . I highly doubt he'll let Zabuza anywhere near us. And even if he somehow gets beaten i'll still be here to do the same." Kakashi says as he Creates a Kage bushin to stand near Tazuna.

Mathias and Zabuza Begin their ninjutsu battle throwing around Jutsu after jutsu.

 _ **"Suiton: Mizurappa" (Water Release: Wild Water Wave.)**_ Zabuza yells spewing a stream of water out of his mouth.

 _ **"Doton:Doruheki" (Earth style: Earth style wall)**_ Mathias says stomping his foot down bringing up a large wall to block to the water before flipping through more hand-signs

 _ **"Mokuton: Jigoku no ki no Sento" (Wood Release: Hellish Wood Spires)**_ Mathias says slamming his hands onto the ground As thick multi spiked spires erupt out of the wet earth infront of the wall speeding towards Zabuza in a straight wave as he jumps and dodges the pursuing spikes. Mathias Shunshins behind Zabuza before slashing at his back and sides in quick succession before round housing him one more time towards the Spires before getting impaled onto one of the spikes. Zabuza growls in pain as frees himself before cutting the spires down and leaping out onto the water. A second Zabuza comes up behind Mathias slashing him in the back with it's Kubikiribocho Causing a rather large gush of Mathias's Blue shaded blood to spew forth before he spins around slamming his fist into the clone. The clone dissolving into water revealing it was a Mizu Bushin.

Zabuza Flies through Hand-signs before smirking as he charges forward saying. " Suiton:Suiro no Jutsu" (Water Release: Water Prison Technique.) Trapping Mathias into the Water prison forcing more blood to seep from his rather big wound. Zabuza smirking under his bandages as he thinks he's won the fight. Mathias channels his chakra into his lungs concentrating on using it to breath in water like Tobirama's journal explained. Looking towards Naruto Mathias nods gently as Naruto steps forward facing towards Zabuza Making 3 clones leaving 4 Naruto's standing all whipping through hand-signs. Zabuza scoffs some and creates 5 Mizu bushins which also charge through Hand-signs. The 4 Naruto's finish first and smirk rather devilishly as they all yell out at the same time.

 _ **"Doton: Dosekiryu" (Earth release: Earth and stone Dragon)**_

 _ **"Suiton: Suiryudon no Jutsu" (Water Release: Water Dragon Technique)**_

 _ **"Katon: Karu Endan" (Fire release: Fire dragon Missle)**_

 _ **"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu" (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Jutsu.)**_

All four Narutos pump as much Chakra as they can into this one last attack smirking as they unleash it. All four Dragons Barreling towards Zabuza and his clones wiping them out like fliesbefoer they finsih thier hand-signs. Two dragons survive and roar as they charge forth towards the water prison forcing Zabuza to dodge the remaining Woof and Fire Dragons freeing Mathias in the process who Slashes Zabuza's gut, arm and legs before shunshining next to Naruto dropping to one knee due to blood loss.

Zabuza stumbles as he tries to hold himself up before two senbons Nail him neck killing him. A hunter nin drops from the Forests nextto Zabuzaas she picks him up along with Kubikiribocho before saying. "Thank you for weakening Zabuza. I've been after him for awhile now and I can't thank you enough for this. I'll see you later and dispove of the body a few meters away from the obvious genin near Tazuna so they don't have to see this horrible process." And with that the hunter nin disappears with both the body and the sword in a water shunshin leaving the two teams to stand their in silence for awhile. Mathias gets up and sighs some as his back still leaks a bit of blood bringing a grunt from him as Naruto puts Mathias's arm over his shoulder and aids him in walking to the others.

Mathias breaths a sigh of relief as he looks over to Naruto. Naruto smiles and nods some giving a thumbs up as the two teams walk towards Tazunas house. After a short introduction Tsunami smiles when she hears of what the ninja have done for her father while Patching Mathias's rather wicked looking sword wound. Sasuke quickly walks upstairs to the bathroom and changes his cloths while Sakura follows him. Sai just walks with Kakashi and goes to sleep in one of the guest rooms as Naruto spends some time talking with a blushing Tsunami who can't seem to take her eyes off the blonde. His cerulean blue eyes seeming to captivate her as she tells him about herself and her father Tazuna with a slight giggle and chuckle here and there. The day goes by and Naruto decides it best to hit the head and go to bed like his Sensei who's currently knocked out on the couch in the living room. Naruto knows what is to come within the week and decides to try his hardest at training to become stronger to protect his newest precious people from harm before the realm of sleep captures him.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that's another chapter down. I hope you all enjoy it. And please be honest with your comments. I welcome criticism openly and would love tips on how to make a proper fic for naruto.**

 **Now For Original Jutsu.**

 **"Mokuton: Shinpan Tsuru Yari" Or Wood release Judgement vine spears. As explained in the chapter above It is essentially a sharpened Wooden spear head infused with chakra to make it as strong as steel which is attacked at the base to vines which will act like ropes. The vines being conductive due to water will easily channel Raiton chakra such as Simple paralysis lightning jutsu through the vines into the target when the spear itself it connected to said enemy. And as for Katon Jutsu, It'll just coat the vines outer coating and when whipped will send the katon over the vines into the enemy which will either cause them to burn inside out into ash or force them to explode. Depending on the Jutsu sent through the spears.**

 **"Mokuton: Jigoku no ki no Sento" Or Wood release Hellish wood spires. It creates a bed of 6 spikes side by side that extends anywhere from 10 to 50 feet in one direction at a rapid rate. Each spike of wood has smaller extending spikes on it that extend outward as well in an attempt to impale and trap an enemy before dragging them further into the bed of spikes before shredding the enemy with a few quick spins on the spires.**


	3. A mission complete

**CB: "So Naruto how was your date last night with your mother?"**

 **Naruto: "Hey shut it dumbass it wasn't a date. We only went to the hokage monument and had a picnic while we talked and star gazed and talked about ourselves to catch up."**

 **CB:"Yeah and that is considered a date. So how was it?"**

 **Kushina:"Oh it was magical. I never knew the village was so beautiful at sunset from there."**

 **Naruto:"Yeah we even got to eat some specialty cake made with sake"**

 **Kushina: "Don't forget we got to know one another better before sleeping together under the stars. Didn't think you'd get my boil and lava releases Sochi."**

 **Naruto: "Yeah and dad's Magnet release. Hey Are you going to give me those aswell?"**

 **CB: "Not a date my ass. So you get some? Also sure why not. I mean it's cannon so why not give it to you a little early."**

 **Naruto: "OI Stop that we are not in love and we didn't do anything a normal mother and son wouldn't do."**

 **Kushina: "Minus that kiss at the end."**

 **CB: "Told you dumbass. Welcome to the club you little mother fucker."**

 **Naruto: "Can we just get to the disclaimers?"**

 **CB: "Fine but i'm not done grilling you on this. Kushina take it away."**

 **Kushina: "Sure, Crystal Bullet doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Only his Originaly created Jutsu's and OC."**

 **Now a few notes about speech.**

"Hello" Normal speech  
" _Hello_ " Thoughts  
" **Hello** " Demon/god talking  
" **Hello** " Demon/god thinking.  
" _ **Hello**_ " Jutsu names.

* * *

 **(Tazuna's estate, Wave country. 5:03AM)**

* * *

Naruto slowly opens his eyes yawning some looking around his room Not seeing his sensei. He sighs softly and looks at the door before standing up and gettnig dressed in a miniature version of Mathias's outfit tying his HItai-ate to his head smiling some. He heads downstairs to see His sensei setting the table for breakfast for three. Scratching his head Naruto just sighs and takes a seat. Looking towards Tsunami he smiles softly as she just calmly bows her head once before speaking.

"I can't thank you two enough for what you're doing. My father really wants us to be free." Tsunami says with a smile.

"Oh it's no big deal really. It's just the right thing to do." Naruto says as if it's the most simple thing in the world.

"Yes but not many people would be willing to do it like you and your sensei here. He's . . .Rather strange that one but i can tell he's a good man." Tsunami says chuckling a little bit at the strange males actions.

"Yeah thats Nii-san alright. He's not from here at all really." Naruto replies with a dismissive wave.

"Oh what do you mean by not from here? Is he from the land of iron or maybe water?" Tsunami asks a bit confused.

"No i mean he's not from the elemental nations at all. It's really his story to tell but it's nothing to strange really. Anyway where is he?" Naruto asks looking around.

"Oh he's cooking breakfast. Something he calls . . . cherriso and egg. I don't know what the heck it is but it looks and smells good. He also says it's your favorite breakfast besides steak and eggs so i might learn how to make it for dinner once." Tsunami says scratching her head a little embarrassed.

"Wow really? Thanks i'd like that a lot Tsunami thank you." Naruto says beaming a smile at her as he leans over the table giving her a hug.

"Hey quit with the hippie fest in here damn it. Food's ready anyway and we have to get to training you again dumbass." Mathias says with a slight chuckle as Naruto quickly blushes and lets go of a cherry faced Tsunami. ' _I never thought someone as young as Naruto could have such a good feeling body_.' Tsunami thinks to herself as she shakes her head clear of the thoughts.

"Okay Naruto today we're going to learn about your elemental affinities so i can better train you in different jutsu's suited to you. I also know what happens when a few of your affinities merge from the paper alright?" Mathias says eating some of his breakfast as Tsunami does the same.

"Okay sensei. . .but are you sure you're okay? I mean you took a full blow from kubikiribocho to the back and had your ribs shoulder and some of your spine split open and showing. Are you sure you're okay to train me?" Naruto asks a little worried for the only sensei and surrogate brother he's ever wanted.

"What are you serious? Kid that shit aint nothing to me. Not since the experiments. . . .Anyway that was nothing. Honestly it was like a bee sting. Hurts just enough to be a distraction but only mildly annoying as a small hinderence." Mathias says a little casually as he remembers the Acid baths and being skinned alive to see if he regrows it as the test show he should. Shuddering Mathias quickly finishes his meal before washing his dish with Naruto doing the same before walking over to Tsunami and bowing to her.

"Thank you for your hospitality Tsunami. Sensei would beat me into the dirt if i ever was impolite to a woman as beautiful as you and didn't say my proper thanks." Naruto says before leaving the house with a flushing Tsunami to just stare at the table holding a hand over her heart at what was just said.

* * *

 **(Forest 3 miles out from Tazuna's house.)**

* * *

"Alright Naruto-kun, Just sit criss cross in lotus possition and channel chakra into this paper." Mathias says as he hands Naruto some paper.

"Hai Sensei." Naruto says as he puts the paper between his fingers and begins channeling chakra into it. What happens kind of shocks Mathias. First the paper splits into three pieces signifying wind. the three pieces act strangly as they fall. One bursts into flames leaving only ash. the second crumbles into black dirt with a few pieces levitating. The last piece of chakra paper turns completely into water. It further surpises them both as when the fire meets the black earth it turns into lava. when water hits the burning piece that side turns into a thick purple fog and the last bit of blackened earth which is levitating shoots upward and sticks to Naruto's face as the rest meets water and forms a small tree in the dirt.

Mathias just staring at the paper begins laughing a little manically as he stares at the results.

"Holy shit son, You have 4 affinities bro. Wind, Water, Fire and earth but not only that. Due to your Uzumaki heritage you have their boil and Lava release Kekki Genkai. And due to your fathers wind element though you also have the Magnet release Kekki Genkai. I fucking knew you would be a kami-damned powerhouse." Mathias says while laughing at the prospect of what is to come with his training.

"Wow i really have all that? Thats amazing! How do i unlock my kekki Genkai Sensei?" Naruto asks a little excited with sparkles in his eyes.

"Same way you unlocked your mokuton. . . You have to experience a life or death situation or extermely stressfull situation in which will cause you to unlock them. I can maybe get Magnet Release for you but Lava and Boil will be up to you until i can research it man." Mathias says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Standing up Mathias takes a few steps away from Naruto and Naruto does the same only to be in a stare down with his sensei. Mathias smirks A little crazily as his hair shifts from a deep ocean sapphire blue to a blood red for an instant before returning to normal. Mathias's eyes Being shown here as he took off his headband Blindfold shows his Heterochromic eyes. His deep Mariner Blue eye is now blood red as his green eye is solid orange. Both his sclera are a deep shade of grey ampifying the look he's giving Naruto. Mathias and Naruto begin their spar. Unknown to the two training shinobi A single red eye stares at the ensueing battle as a smile appears underneath his mask before heading back from where he originally came from.

* * *

 **(Tazuna's house, living room 7 hours later.)**

* * *

"Ha you lasted longer then i thought you would grunt" Mathias says as he tosses a physically exhausted and panting Naruto onto the couch.

"Y-Yeah, I really thought you were going to kill me. The pain and wounds . . .I couldn't believe it it was almost to much." Naruto says as he just sits on the couch unable to move due to his injuries all the while a smile on his face.

"Yeah sorry about that. I got a little carried away. Grither doesn't really know how to hold back all to much so he was perfect for unlocking your magnet release. You had to think you would die and Grither would have actually killed you if you didn't unlock it." Mathias says a little pissed off at his alternate personality for hurting his otouto so badly.

"It's okay Nii-sensei . . .besides it's cause of his assholeish nature that i was able to unlock magnet release and hurl those stupid kunai back to him with a shot to your face knocking him back into your mindscape." Naruto says before sighing a little exhausted as he sighs with relief.

"Magnet release huh? A second kekki Genkai naruto-kun? I'm proud to say you even surprised me with that one." Kakashi says as he walks down from upstairs.

"Huh? Oh hi Hatake-san. I trust you slept well and had a good training session with your Students?" Mathias says a little curious.

"Sleep? yes, training? Sadly no. I decided to teach them tree climbing and maybe water walking afterwards. Sakura has such little chakra reserves but so good control over it she passed the first try. Sai was able to do it on his 5th but i could tell he was holding back and sasuke . . . .well last i checked he was still out there falling on his head refusing to ask for help." Kakashi says dejectedly as he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, That must suck having the teme and the Banshee on your team. I'd offer to help but i can't move my arms or legs." Naruto says smiling some with a chuckle.

"It's fine Naruto, Just relax and take it easy. Nearly being killed by your sensei had to have been a tough pill to swallow." Kakashi says a little angered looking towards Mathias who's just relaxing while writing up in a notebook.

"Don't be mad at him. We tested my affinities and something really strange happened to the paper. When it split into three pieces showing i had a strong wind affinity. But the pieces showed my other 3 affinities and when the affinities met on the floor they merged showing i had dormant kekki Genkai and Nii-sensei just thought it would be better to unlock the one he knows most about." Naruto says as He looks towards Mathias whos just writing away.

"Yes but their had to be a better way then nearly killing you. I'm glad you're okay though. But i've been meaning to ask. Why do you call Mathias Nii-sensei?" Kakashi asks a little bit intruiged before sitting next to him.

"I call him that cause he is my nii-sensei. He's like the brother i've always wanted. He not only takes care of me and defends me in the village but he also doesn't take shit when he's alone and hears people talking bad about me. Even when we're together and i can't hear the insults he does and knocks them around saying not to 'Insult his little brother.' But he also is my sensei. He's strict and tough on me insulting me and pointing out my flaws while making sure i work on them so they wont be as prominent and soon aren't a hinderence at all He's also providing me with things i need to ensure i'm a good student like knowlege and practice aswell as hard work to ensure i don't grow a big head." Naruto says with a chuckle before looking towards Mathias.

"For all intents and purposes. . . He **IS** my brother. BUt he's also my teacher. So i call him Nii-sensei." Naruto says turning to look at Kakashi as the jonin gives an understanding nod.

"I see, Well i'm glad you found someone like that Naruto. . . I just wish it could have been me that would have been training you. I'd like you to think of me as your brother aswell. Seeing as you know who your father is you know i was his student." Kakashi says a little hurt as his heart aches.

"I know Kakashi and don't worry. Just ask Nii-san and I'm sure he'll let you take me on for a day or two or maybe a whole week to train me. Even he needs a break sometimes and i know he wants you to be happy aswell." Naruto says pointing to Mathias who seems to be reading a message from a messanger hawk.

"I think I will. . .WHen Sasuke gets back from training I have something i need to tell you all anyway and I'll ask him then." Kakashi says feelinga little better Naruto would give him a chance at teaching him.

"Cut the chatter ladies we have company that will be here in 5 hours. We are receiving back up for the duration of the mission due to Zabuza Momochi. Hiruzen thinks it's a good time to train team 8 for joint op missions like this one." Mathias says in an authoritive tone.

"Sir hai Sir." Naruto says saluting like a marine.

"Alright maggot at ease. starting tomorrow we train in your magnet and mokuton release. I didn't teach you anything today and for that i'm sorry cause i focused on your kekki genkai. When team 8 arrives i'll brief them on the mission specs and set up some training for you and your rival kiba." Mathias says patting naruto on his head getting a groan of pain from the boy.

"Can that complaining pansy ass. I trained you better then that." Mathias says giving Naruto a soft pat on the shoulder making him nod.

"Thanks sensei and it's okay. I think this magnet release thing can be awesome. I can send senbon, Kunai and shuriken away with the flick of a wrist and even block swords and weapons by pushing them away or levitating them how i want. It's gonna ROCK!" Naruto says excitedly. Mathias and Kakashi just shrug thier shoulders and leave the living room to discuss what Kakashi wants as Naruto thinks of all he can do with his new Kekki genkai.

His mind creating images of him casually weaving and dancing through hails of Kunai and shuriken unharmed sending them away as the ladies swoon at his awesomeness. With a goofy grin on his face he just chuckles some and throws his arms up into the air cheering softly.

"Yeah it's gonna be kick ass." Naruto says as Tsunami comes down from upstairs.

"Whats going to kick ass Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asks a little curious as to why the blonde is so energetic given his condition.

"Huh? oh nothing Tsunami-chan. Just sensei helped me unlock a new kekki genkai today and it's magnet release. I can control metals like shuriken and Kunai now and send them away without harming myself." Naruto says smiling as he looks at her.

"Oh well You seem pretty beaten up. I hope your sensei didn't hurt you to badly. I would hate for something to happen to you naruto-kun." Tsunami says a little flush. She smiles at the boy as he gives her a gentle wave and assures her he'll be fine. He stands up and stretches a little bit before looking at her.

"Tsunami-chan it looks as if you're going somewhere. Would you like some help?" Naruto says with a smile.

"Of course naruto-kun i'd love some help. I'm going into town to meet a friend of mine and going shopping for things to eat. You might like her actually. She says she's an uzumaki aswell." Tsunami says before heading outside the hosue with Naruto quickly in tow.

* * *

 **(Land of waves, Market district, Vegtable stand.)**

* * *

Naruto and Tsunami walk into the market district and he follows her into the first Vegtable shop she see's Heading inside with her Naruto looks around and sees barely anything up for sale. Knowing the reason for that Naruto frowns before hearing Tsunami speak.

"Hello? Is anyone in? Kushi-chan, I have someone that you might like to meet." Tsunami says happily as someone walks out from the back of the store. Naruto looks at the woman that walks out and only one word comes to his mind.

"G-Goddess" Naruto says silently hoping neither of hear him. The woman in front of his has the fairest and softest looking cream tanned skin he has ever seen on a woman. A nice heart shaped face lined perfectly with her deep blood red crimson hair that reaches just past her butt. Her plump DD cup sized breasts seeming to fit snugly inside her dress. as she walks out looking at Tsunami with a smile.

"Ahh Tsunami-san it's good to see you. The owner is in the back i just came by to get my supplies before leaving to free our friends and leave wave. . . .Whos the cute blonde with you?" Kushina says looking towards naruto with a smile on her face noticing a konoha headband on his head.

"Oh Kushina-chan this is Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun this is Kushina." Tsunami says introducing them to each other.

"H-Hi, M-My name is Naruto, N-Naruto Uzumaki. Whats your name?" Naruto asks a little embarrassed by the red headed beauty infront of him as he extends his hand to her.

Kushina looks at the blonde in anger as her KI begins rolling off every inch of her body. "How dare you speak that name to me Konoha nin. How dare you use the name. What is this some kind of joke? Did one of those asshole Jonin from Konoha send you to torment me like some of the others? ANSWER ME!" Kushina says lifting naruto off the ground by his collar. Kushina's hair lifting into the air and floating around forming what looks like the tails of Kurama.

"N-No i swear. . . my mother was an Uzumaki. Her name was Kushina just like you. Kushina 'The Crimson Blade' Uzumaki. I was told that she left konoha because of a lie told to her when i was born and no one has seen her since. . . I don't even know what she looks like. . . I've been completely alone since i was born until i got my sensei 3 months ago. I understand why she left when what happened happened. Hell i'd have done the same. . .I just want to find her so that we can go back to konoha and live as a family." Naruto says saddened at that thought while tears slip down his cheeks.

In that instant Kushina lets Naruto go who drops onto the floor as she looks down at the blonde boy infront of her. Noticing the whisker marks on his cheeks and the blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes she begins to tear up praying it would be true but knowing better she forms the ram sign.

"I don't think so i wont fall for this again. Not after the first time. KAI!" Kushina says trying to dispell the genjutsu or transformation the Nin has infront of her only for naruto to stay standing infront of her. She continues repeating 'KAI' hoping to dispell it but nothing happens multiple times as her eyes well up with tears. Kushina grabs hold of Naruto and looks at him. She hesitantly reaches her hands forward and begins to rub her thumbs against his whisker marks forcing Naruto to blush a deep scarlet red as he begins to purr due to the actions of his mother. Looking at Naruto a bit before stabbing herself with a kunai in the arm seeing if it's all just a dream. looking at the blood leaking out of the wound after the pain subsides she just sighs some.

"Lift your shirt and pump chakra to your stomach please Naruto." Kushina says a little shakily hoping to what ever god is making this happen for it to be true. Naruto shrugs his shoulders and lifts his shirt much to both girls pleasure. They blush as they see Naruto's extremely well defined 6pack and core seeing how firm and strong his muscles are despite how languid and lithe they are. Kushina and Tsunami both blush red as a little bit of blood drips out of thier noses before Kushina shakes her head of the images assaulting her. Naruto Channels chakra to his abdomen and just as Kushia was wishing and praying to the gods. The shiki fujin and 8 elemental trigram seal show up on Naruto's stomach revealing he's a jinchuuriki.

Unable to hold back her tears anymore Kushina tackles naruto to the floor crying her eyes out as she pulls naruto into her body. His face pressing firmly between her silky soft yet firm breasts bringing him to blush deeply as she holds him in place crying and speaking.

"Oh kami, Sochi i'm so sorry i left you in that village. I was so heartbroken when your father stole you from me when i was recovering to reseal the nine tailed fox only to hear from Donzo shimura that you had died because of the sealing along with minato. I nearly killed myself that night crying my heart out praying it wasn't true. I left the village thinking you were dead and swore never to return. I can't believe you were alive all this time. I was such a kami damned idiot for not reading the scrolls sent to me by the third. Please sochi can you ever forgive me for my stupidity?" Kushina pleads and begs as she speaks crying even more as she holds naruto afraid that if she lets go he'll disappear like in her nightmares.

Naruto looks up from his possition and sees the true and pure agony in his mothers face. He can sense she is telling the truth and is just broken in heart, mind and soul over her actions. He just smiles some and pulls his head from her warm cleavage and does something that surprises everyone in the room. Within a few seconds Naruto pushes his head upward and puts his lips against his mothers in a soft and chaste kiss. It's not one of lust or passion but of love. The kiss calms kushina down just enough for her to loosen her grip so naruto can get free ending the kiss. Already missing the warmth his mothers lips provided. He jsut smiles at his mother and pulls her into his own hug nuzzling his head into the nape of her neck.

"Of course i forgive you Kaa-san. I could never hate you not in a million years. Not after what i was told by Kurama. She says that before she was sealed your link was still active and she heard everything Donzo told you. I was mad at first yes. . .but Kurama told me the whole story and explained why you left. I would have done the same thing in your place Kaa-san. I love you kaa-san i just want you to come back to the village. Please come back to Konoha with me. We could be a real family now." Naruto says as he thinks to himself. ' _And maybe we can be more more_.' Keeping his thoughts to himself as Kurama just smirks at that thought Naruto has devising a plan to get them together.

"Of course sochi. I'll gladly come with you but I'm planning to free the slaves Gato has in a prison camp to the west in a few hours. Do you think you can help me when i attack them in a weeks time?" Kushina says a little worried as she hopes he agrees.

"I can't Kaa-san, I'm protecting Tazuna while he builds the bridge. I can ask my sensei to aid youwith that though. He's really tough and can tank his way through most damage done to him. K-Kaa-san. . . I love you but i need to help Tsunami gather things for dinner tonight . . . would you join us please and maybe eat?" Naruto says hoping she agrees.

"Of course sochi. I'm never leaving your side again. Never again will i ever let you feel alone. Lets get out of here and have this done with." Kushina says as she wipes the tears out of her reddened eyes due to her crying. Naruto and Kushina let go of one another as they walk hand in hand thorugh town going from shop to shop as Tsunami buys the items she needs for dinner. The day although long was rather enjoyable for the blonde as he just nuzzles into his mothers side holding her as they enter Tsunami's house. When they Enter Kakashi looks up from his porn book and sees a sight he never thought he'd see again. His sensei's wife.

"K-Kushina? Why are you here?"A Kakashi asks honestly stunned.

"Kakashi? Wow Gaki you've grown a lot. You're my sochi's sensei? Thats amazing."Kushina says a little happy.

"Maa, Maa no i'm not Naruto's Sensei sadly. That title belongs to Mathias." Kakashi says pointing to the man sitting naked on the couch snoring away with a bottle of Sake in his hand.

Kushina sweatdrops hearing that wondering why some drunkard is teaching her sochi. "So that Naked drunken idiot is teaching my son?" Kushina says annoyed. Hearing himself being called an idiot Mathias Just lifts his head towards her and shows his blindfolded eyes before he speaks.

"Well hello there miss on the raggity Anne. My name is fuck all to you and your judgmental views. I'm Naked cause i suffered a slight internal injury and wearing anything will exasservate my pain. And i'm not drunk. This Sake bottle was filled with Morphine and pain killers . Naruto . . .It's happening." Mathias says just sitting there with his head looking towards Naruto. Naruto rubs the bridge of his nose sighing.

"Sensei you're an idiot. . .this is my KAA-SAN!" Naruto speaks a little embarrassed.

"Huh? OH CRAP!" Mathias says as he races upstairs to put on a new set of cloths.

"Sorry about that Kaa-san. Mathias is a little strange. Things like this rarely happen but it's pretty funny. He's an amazing teacher. He helped me unlock my senju blood and my mokuton Kekki genkai aswell as My magnet release." Naruto says to an astonished Kushina.

"Y-You have two Kekki genkai? and you already unlocked them?" Kushina says looking at her son with a light blush at how strong her son is.

"Not just two. I have FOUR. Four kekki genkai the other two are lava and boil release but i don't know how to unlock them and neither does Nii-sensei. He's a bit much to handle sometimes with how hard he beats me into the ground during training not to mention how hard he works to keep me safe while in the village. . . I love him like a brother mom and i know you'll like him too." Naruto says as Mathias returns downstairs in his usual outfit. Stretching a little bit he smiles as the front door gets knocked on.

"Ah that must be our reinforcments from Konoha team 8. Kakashi get the emo from the forest and gather your students. It's time to run them through boot camp and before you protest just know that if you do argue with me on this, your ass hangs a 'For Rent' sign on itself. And just FYI, My foot is looking for a room." Mathias says with finality in his voice making both Naruto and Kakashi shudder before Kakashi nods furiously before shunshining out of the house to gather his Genin.

"Wow . . .that was kind of hot." Tsunami says as she heads to the kitchen to prepare the large dinner she has to make as Mathais opens the door letting Kurenai Yuhi and her team inside the house.

"Welcome team 8 to wave. Kurenai you and your genin are to wait here until Kakashi arrives with his genin team. I have to brief everyone on the situation. Red head i can tell you've had training so i'd like you to be present as well to offer help. For now just relax alright." Mathias says as Shino and Naruto sit on the couch while Mathias leaves upstairs with Kurenai to show her to her room.

"Shino, It's good to see you." Naruto says looking to shino as he remains stoic.

"Likewise Naruto . . .I have missed you while you were gone my friend." Shino says while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah likewise man. I've been really busy with my sensei. He's amazing at what he does. How are your Kikaichu shino? Are they hungry?" Naruto asks a little curious.

"They have been a little hungry lately yes. They are draining me like always but they seem to hold back. Why do you ask?" Shino looks over to naruto already knowing where this is going.

"Come on shino, You were my first and only friend when i started at the academy and even before then. Let your Kikaichu out and let them feast on me okay? I have plenty of chakra so they can just pig out." Naruto says happily pounding onto his chest as Shino nods in agreement. Kushina watching the interactions of the aburame and her son as bugs cascade out of his jacaket sleeves and cover naruto near completely.

"Naruto thank you for this. I always found you to be one of my only friends since you never judged me cause of my burden. My bugs seem to like you a lot too and not just for your chakra."Shino says with a rare smile gracing his lips behind his rather high collared jacket.

"Yeah it's no problem shino. Honestly this tickles and i'm glad i can help you and your bugs. We share similar burdens you know." Naruto says a little happy. Happy Shino still sees him as himself rather then Kurama when he told him a few weeks ago about being her jinchuuriki.

"Sochi. . .who's your friend?" Kushina says a little worried she may be intruding.

"Oh Kaa-san this is Shino Aburame. He's my oldest and dearest friend. He was the only kid that ever knew what it was like to be alone growing up despite having a family. We met one day at a playground and he was playing alone with his kikaichu when i walked up to him." Naruto says smiling some as he looks to shino who nods.

"Naruto-san just walked up to me and kikaichu without fear or hatred and asked if i wanted to play with him and that i could bring my bugs. When i asked him why he just said he wanted to make a friend. And my hive took a liking to him and his chakra so we just sorta started hanging out regularly after that. Although i don't show my emotions . . .Naruto is not just one of the few friends i have. He's also my best friend." Shino says before patting naruto on the back.

"I'm glad you and my sochi are friends. I'm Kushina Uzumaki. . .Naruto's mother. . .I'm sure you're wondering why i left." She says a little saddened knowing he'll probably hate her.

"Not really. Father explained that you probably thought something went wrong with Naruto's sealing. After Naruto told me of Kyuubi i asked my father and he told me you must have thought it was a failure with how you were crying when you left the village." Shino says casually as his bugs once again return to him full of chakra and no longer hungry.

"I'm glad you understand . . .So Sochi . . .how had the village treated you? I probably can guess about it but . . .i just need to know." Kushina asks naruto. His face tells her all she needs to know as he looks to the floor heartbroken as Shino pats and rubs his back some getting naruto to cheer up some.

"Don't worry Kaa-san. It doesn't matter anymore. Not since i got Nii-sensei and now you." Naruto says as he stands up only to be tackled to the floor by Kiba.

"Naruto dude. I haven't seen you in nearly 2 months. You owe me a spar. hey who's the babe. *gasp* Don't tell me this beauty is your girlfriend. Dude you lucky dog." Kiba says a little happy chuckling as he punches naruto in the arm.

Kushina blushes a deep red at the way Kiba insinuates the relation between her and Naruto. Her mind flips to the kiss she shared with him in the vegtable shop in town and her blush deepens before shaking it from her head as Naruto answers.

"I know we haven't seen each other kiba. I've been training with sensei. A spar is alright but tomorrow since i'm beat and this Babe as you call her is not my girlfriend. ' _no matter how much i wish_ '." He says leaving that last part in his mind as he blushes at his beautiful mother.

"No she's my mother Kushina Uzumaki. I met her today in town." Naruto says with a smile before hugging her tightly.

"Oh okay. . .Well it's good to meet you. I'm kiba inuzuka and naruto and i are Rivals." Kiba says happily pointing to himself before the dog in his jacket barks.

"And this is akamaru and he's my partner." Akamaru barks happily in agreement before licking kiba's chin. As this happens Kakashi walks into the house with his genin and Kurenai and Mathias walk downstairs looking around at everyone before everyone takes a seat while mathias begins.

"Alright now that everyone is here we can begin. Gato is draining this countries money and resources dry and enslaving women and children into sex slave rings and normal slave worker rings. He's hired some real strong nukenin to guard himself and kill Tazuna. Me naruto and team 7 took the job originally to protect him." Mathias says a little happy that they are paying attention.

"Kurenai, You and team 8 were sent to learn how to work on joint ops like this. Kurenai, You Hinata Kiba and Shino will watch tazuna on the bridge tomorrow and will switch off with team 7. Team 7, You will be taught by me tomorrow in a few things only to then trade off with team 8 while you guard Tazuna." Mathias says getting the usual 'Hn' from the emo and a squeel from sakura at how cool her sasuke-kun is.

"For the rest of the week Team 8 and seven will switch off on guarding Tazuna and the bridge while i act as Team 7's substitute sensei. Kakashi you will be teaching naruto a few things this week. Kurenai, You and I shall supliment your teams training to be adequite for whats to come. So look forward to guard duty runts. Kami knows that you're going to wish you were dead when i begin training you." Mathias says before turning his gaze to the mother son duo who are just relaxing with each other.

"Kushina, I know where the slaves are and word around town was you were going to free them. You're taking Kakashi and naruto with you to help when you make your move, NO EXCEPTIONS. Tonight I'll scout out Gato's mansion and steal his documents and raid his safe and steal all his money back." Mathias says looking around getting nods from everyone. Kurenai just looks at Mathias with a calculative gaze before nodding her head some agreeing. Kakashi soon does the same with Kushina following suit as she holds onto Naruto as he sits in her lap leaning into her chest bringing them both to blush.

"Now onto to important matters. Zabuza is still alive and will most likely attack the bridge when he is healed and ready to go." Mathias says shocking team 7 While Naruto just looks at his mother with a smile.

"But he died. That hunter nin finished him off after you beat him." Sakura says a little worried.

"Sakura, You are suppposed to be book smart. What do hunter nin's do to the bodies of the Nukenin they kill?" Naruto asks her a little annoyed.

"Shut up Naruto-Baka. Everyone knows they destroy the body after cutting off the head." Sakura says while getting a death glare from kushina.

"Exactly but the hunter nin took Zabuza's body away along with the sword. When law of ALL elemental nations decrees that the Shinobi that kills or incopassitates the enemy nin or missing nin gets full custody of all items on the now beaten nin's body." Naruto says as Sakura begins putting two and two together.

"He's right sakura. That hunter nin took zabuza and Kubikiribocho away and is most likely a fake only there to aid Zabuza. Besides unless used right senbon only incopacitate the human body due to pressure points. Otherwise they are used to put allies in a near death state to fool enemy nin." Kakashi says with an eye smile as he pulls out his newest Icha icha book.

"Dinner is ready everyone. Theirs plenty because of Mathias and his hunting, so please eat up." Tsunami says as everyone gathers and begins eating dinner. The dinner goes by rather smoothly till Inari walks into the dining area looking at everyone before speaking.

"Why do you all try so hard? You're just gonna die." Inari says.

"What was that kid?" Naruto says a little confused.

"You're all going to die. Gato is too strong for you all. You're just going to die if you go against him so why bother." Inari says annoyed at hte blonde.

"None of you know what it's like to suffer. You all come from a pampered lifestyle safe in a good and wealthy village. I bet none of you know what the real meaning of suffering is like." Inari yells. Suddenly the room drops in temperature as Naruto sets his bowl of RIce and terryaki chiken on the table.

"I don't know suffering huh kid is that it?" Naruto says angry as his Ki begins to spike.

"Yeah so just give up. You're gonna die. You don't know the meaning of suffering not with the way you are with that red head." Inari claims pointing to Kushina.

"Kid I know what it's like to suffer. So does my sensei. I've suffered my whole life. SInce the day i was born i was an orphan. NO ONE wanted to adopt me. Even in the orphanage all the kids and adults used to beat me simply cause it was fun. I was abused mentally physically and verbally. Growing up was pure hell, When i was 4 years old i was hurled out of the orphanage onto the street cause they didn't want the 'demon child' anymore. I was forced to live on the streets in carboard boxes eating out of the garbage just to survive for 2 whole years." Naruto says red with anger.

"In that time i was always hunted down and beaten, stabbed, burned, poisoned, electrocuted, drowned and even tortured by drunks and idiots looking to kill the 'demon child'. I've lived like that everyday of my life and even had to run from assassination attempts on my life before i was given an apartment in the red light district of konoha. It was strange, The drug dealers, Junkies, whores and pimps all treated me like i was human. Even knowing what i held they never cared and even protected me from mobs when they could." Naruto says tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's funny, The scum of the earth by all accounts and they treated me better then normal people. Hell there were even two Chuunin in the village that also helped me at times when my birthday came along and people were in a rage trying to kill me. I remember every time they came to help. i remember the worst of it though, Hundreds if not thousands of villagers armed with katana's, kama's, hookswords, kunai and other various weapons and blunt intruments were all chasing me down to kill me. Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, The so called 'Eternal gate guards of Konoha' always chased me down on my birhtday and brought me to the safety of the gates while keeping me safe the rest of the day till it was safe to go home. They even killed a few hundred villagers that got too ballsy for their own good. After it was all said and done they even escorted me home and gave me gifts saying happy birthday." Naruto says as the tears begin falling from his eyes.

"It only got worse when i joined the ninja academy as everything the villagers and some shinobi did increased in occurance. My life was so horrible everyday i woke up i had to convince myself that it was worth it. Even though that same day EVERYDAY i attempted suicide. Everyday it went on like that from when i was 6 till i was 12. I tried to numb the pain but i couldn't get away hiding behind my mask of 'The hyperactive knucklehead'. The games i had to play and the hell i had to pay was cause of something completely out of my control and yet no one gave a shit." Naruto said once again becoming angry as his Ki spikes up again making everyone in the room but mathias and kushina flinch.

"I still remember that everyday i sliced open my arms long and deep to bleed to death. That never worked and so i slit my own throat over 100 times hoping that the next time i do it it would be the last only to wake up within a few hours and cry myself to sleep alone in an empty and broken down ransacked apartment. I even jumped off the hokage monument more times then i could count and even hung myself to try and end the pain. . . .Nothing seemed to work and the gods seemed to wanted to torture me. I BARELY made it through life to graduate the Ninja academy and when i finally did i got a sensei who actually gives a shit about how i feel and who i am. And that was only 3 months ago. I just found my mother today so i don't know what it's like to suffer? No i know suffering all to well. If given the choice of living in hell or konoha i'd pick hell since it would be FAR LESS PAINFUL THEN KONOHA. So no i know suffering but you? No You don't know what real suffering is. You have a family that loves you. a roof over your head and food in your stomach. So fuck you and your I don't know suffering." Naruto says pissed off beyond beliefe before walking out of the room to the living room opening the front door.

"Nii-sensei i'm going to train. Keep everyone the fuck away from me unless you want them to die." Naruto says slmaming the door hard enough to rock the entire house as inari stares shuddering as he throws up all over the floor at the story while kushina, Tsunami and most of the others look at where he was sitting crying rather heavily. Tsunami looks to Mathias aswell as Kushina and Tsunami asks.

"His life. . . it couldn't have truly been that bad could it? i mean all that stuff. . . it's just. theirs no way that it could have happened right?" Tsunami asks as Sakura just looks to mathias along with everyone else.

"He showed me his memories when he allowed a yamanaka to to use a joint mind viewal jutsu so i could better understand him. Let me tell you this, What he just said isn't true." Mathias says as everyone breaths a sigh a relief.

"I knew it, That baka is just trying to take the spot lite with lies so everyone will feel bad for him. Mom was right, He's just a pathetic demon and a loser." Sakura says before Mathias leaps over the table superman punching her in the face sending her through the window behind her outside crashing into a tree before Mathias yells.

"HIS LIFE WAS A MILLION TIMES WORSE THEN WHAT HE SAID. T hat little outburst was the sugar coated version. If he really said how his life was. . .his explination just now would make you think his life was all ponies and rainbows." Everyone at the table just looks at the food. Not really wanting to eat anymore everyone leaves the kitchen and dinning room area as Inari runs upstairs crying his eyes out to think over what Naruto had said while others just try and think about something else untill sleep grabs them.

 **(Next morning, Narutos impromptu training ground.)**

Naruto lays sleeping against a rather large tre ehe had grown training his mokuton. The training ground around him looks like a war zone of the highest caliber as craters line the area with broken, upturned, burned, shattered and even crushed kunai filled trees litter thearea. The entire area seems to have been decimated while Naruto sleeps peacefully.

After a short time a woman wearing a pink floral kimono walks up seeing the boy in the field. ' _Thats the ninja that helped fight against Zabuza. I can kill him now and save us the trouble later_.' Haku thought as she grabbed a Kunai and began walking towards Naruto. Standing above him she gets onto her knees and stares at him hesitating a little bit as she sighs. Not able to kill him she just tosses the kunai away and shakes Naruto waking him up.

"wake up Ninja-san, You shouldn't sleep out here you could catch a cold." Haku says in a sweet voice.

"Huh? Oh hi there. Nah i'm fine i was just training is all." Naruto says as he stretches thinking to himself.' _She smells like that fake hunter nin that grabbed zabuza. She must be his helper_.'

"Training? This place looks like it's a warzone." Haku said incredulously as she looks around.

"Yeah i was kinda also blowing off some steam." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubs hte back of his head.

"Well anyway why are you out here in wave? it's dangerous you know." Haku said smiling.

"I know it is but I can handle myself Miss. . ." Naruto asks a little curious.

"Haku, my name is Haku yuki." Haku says with a smile.

"Ah well Haku i'm fine out here cause i'm trained. But what are you doing out here?" Naruto asks already knowing.

"I'm out here gathering herbs to help an injured friend heal. He is quite sick and I just wanted to help him along." Haku said tilting her head giving Naruto a soft and caring grin.

"Well thats nice. You want any help? I'm done with training and i'm sure i can spare some time gathering herbs with you.

"That would be wonderful. .. " Haku says as she looks at him.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto says smiling as he pats Haku on the shoulder.

"Well Naruto i would be glad to have help grabbing some herbs." Haku says smiling some as she and Naruto walk around grabbing herbs. In that time Naruto and Haku share the stories of their pasts ouimitting some major things but still leaving enough to know that they are just a like in being alone. AFter 3 hours the herbs are gathered and Haku gives Naruto a hug before turning to walk away.

"Oh by the way Haku-chan, Tell Zabuza that My sensei looks forward to a rematch and if he wants. . .You and zabuza can come back to Konoha with us." Naruto says dissapearing in bright yellow flash as haku turns around with a curiuos gaze on her face.

 **(Tazuna's house, 9:00AM)**

Naruto walks through the doors of hte house only to be tackled in an instant by a quick red blur. The red headed Uzumaki woman just holds him tightly as she nuzzlesi nto his chest. Her eyes puffy and red as if she had been crying all night. The woman just holds him in her grip sighing and constantly saying " I'm sorry Sochi" over and over again. Naruto just smiles softly and rubs the womans back before kissing her cheeks then head saying to her.

"Kaa-chan it's okay honestly. As bad as it was I wouldn't change a thing about it cause it made me who i am today. I love you kaa-san, I could never hate you no matter what. Just like i wont hate aunty Tsunade either. Now please stop crying. I hate seeing gorgeous woman so sad." Naruto said as he rubs her cheek tenderly getting Kushina to blush once again before burying her head into her souchis chest smiling some happy that he doesn't hate her.

Holding Her son close she just sighs and letes him go as she gets up and pulls him up with her. Naruto stretches once more before wrapping his arms around his rather tall mother nuzzling his face into her stomach as he smiles taking in her scent gently as his face flushes pink while thinking. ' _She smells like vanilla and cinnimon_.' His head stopping just short of her breasts due to his small stature. Kushina justh olds her son in her grasp smiling as she just slides her hands up and down against his back. ' _Mmm he has such well defined muscles despite them being as lithe as they are. He truly is strong despite how he looks._ ' as Kakashi comes down from upstairs on the scene and gives an eye smile.

"Aww look at that. Mother and son in a loving embrace as it should be. Naruto i hope you're doing alright after last nights . . .outburst." Kakashi says as a red faced mother and son seperate from their emrace.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine just needed to blow off some steam. Wheres my sensei?" Naruto asks as Kushina smiles some rubbing his head.

"Mathias went out to gato's mansion last night while you were. . .training. He really did a number on that place cause the smoke barely stopped two hours ago. He's outside right now training my team while i guard Tsunami as Kushina plans for the warehouse attack." Kakashi says pulling out his orange book.

"Yeah sounds like Nii-sensei. I'll go see him now thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says as he leaves the house. Kushina's eyes locking onto her sons firm ass as she blushes some with a small trail of blood leaking out her nose.

"Hmm looks like someone's into some real naughty things eh kushina?" Kakashi smirks as his eyebrows quirk at her.

"Shut up Kakashi. I do not like my son that way. . . I don't care if he looks like kami-damned Heart throb. He's my sochi and thats how i want it to stay Dattebane" Kushina says a little embarrassed.

"Huh you say something kushina?" Kakashi says looking up from his book Swearing he can hear Gai yellout 'Damn you and your hip cool attitutde Kakashi.'

 **(Outside with team 7.)**

"Nii-san where are you?" Naruto asks as a rather large explosion is heard and team 7 is sent hurling towards him in an unconscious smoking heap at his feet.

"Come on ASSMAGGOTS! is that the best you got? Naruto got through this excersize in only an hour and you ard tards can't even get through it in 3? PATHETIC! What you need Daddy to hold your hand and tell you " _Yah did a good job?_ " Oh hey Otouto, Feeling any better?" Mathias asks concerned for his little brother.

"Yeah tons. . . You're playing dodge the exploding clone again aren't you Sensei." Naruto asks a little giddy.

"Yeah but these freakin slow ass dickstains can't even do that right." Mathias says as team 7 comes to.

"You know Sensei i like this game for many reasons. But the main one is because this game is a form of art. And as you know, ART IS AN EXPLOSION, KATSU!" Naruto says as he turns bright white only to explode a second later leaving a crater and slightly burned and beaten Team7.

 **(Amegakure hidden base)**

"ACHOO!" Deidara sneezes once more before blushing softly and smiling.

"Deidara are you okay?" Konan asks her fellow female teammate.

"Oh me yes I'm fine. I just got that husband feeling again. Someone truly understands me and what art is really about. I don't care how old he is or what nation he's from. I will marry him." Deidara says with her eyes burning with determination.

"Oh well thats nice, Maybe we can introduce his fucking ass to Jashin and have her bless him with her gift so he can fucking survive your shitty art and be that much better for you." Hidan states with a smile.

"Hidan i will show you the true meaning of art later. For now let me dream of my future husband." Deidara replies just relaxing in the sealed off onesen with Konan at her side.

"Maybe i will go with you to meet him." Konan states rather coldly as always.

"Mmm maybe. I certainly don't mind sharing him. A real man needs to have many needs met not just intillectual. Hey Hidan you hear that even you can meet him and satisfy a need even if you don't have a working brain." Deidara says with a laugh as Hidan growls with a blush looking away from the Duo.

 **(Back with team 7)**

Team 7 groans as the real Mathias and Naruto come out from behind a few trees laughing at the misfortune of team 7.

"Haha sensei that was awesome. I love playing dodge the exploding clone." Naruto says slapping his knee as he laughs.

"Shut up naruto. Just cause you got used to this psychopaths training doesn't mean we can." Sakura said oddly missing hte Baka suffix aswell as the punch to the head.

"Naruto . . .how do you survive this guy. He's fucking insane. . .His training, His speeches HIS UNFAIR SPARRING! It makes no sense." Sasuke says grabbing Naruto's collar in fear.

"Oh come now, What fun is there in making sense?" Mathias's voice distorts as Sasuke's world seems to morph into darkness before he's hit with the most horrible image his young mind has ever seen.

His brother Itachi, Maito Gai, Rock lee and His father All in skin tight green bikini's. Hugging tightly onto one another infront of a sea bearing cliff as the waves crash against the rocks creating a soft golden mist while the sun sets in the distance. All four men holding tightly onto one another screaming about the power of youth and nuzzling tightly into one another. The image forces sasuke's eyes to flash red with a single tomoe in each eye before reverting to normal. The image forever being burned into his brain at that instant. He comes to as the four men then turn and face sasuke and about to pull him into a hug before he wakes up and at the top of his lungs screams.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " The scream puts the banshee's entire family to shame as it reaches through out the entire village they are in as it stretches outward towards the different nations.

"Kushina you need to attack the missing nin first while i ' **AHHHHHHHHHH-** ' The hell is that?" Kakashi says.

"Alright You four now while you're protecting me and the workers I'll also need you to help out by bringing tools and materials to the - ' **AHHHHHHHHHH-** ' What the hell was that?" Tazuna says as the confused genin and jonin shrug thier shoulders.

 **(Konohagakure no Sato.)**

"FInally, I'm finished with this damned Paperwork and can relax for awhile. Take that you evil ' **AHHHHHHHHHH-** ' The fuck is that?" Hiruzen says a little confused as he lights his pipe.

 **(Amegakure no Sato, onesen)**

"Hidan calm down and stop pouting i was only kidding." Deidara says with a smile patting her kunoichi friend on the back.

"Yeah hidan i'm sure Deidara's mystery husband would be happy to play with a zombie." Konan says as she leans back.

"Besides if i think he is the way i imagine He would love to bend you over a table just ram himself inside your -' **AHHHHHHHHHH-** " Deidara says until the noise hits them even through the silencing seal

"What the fucking shit is that noise?" Hidan says

"I think my husband just showed another what true art is." Deidara says dreamily.

 **(Kumogakure no Sato)**

A, Kumogakure's Kage is sitting in his office trying to battle his most hated enemy in a fight of life and death. A monumental battle that would surly determine the fate of all the inhabbitants of Kumogakure. His most feared and powerful enemy. . . PAPERWORK!

"Grah i swear one of these days I will find a way to defeat you paperwork." A the Raikage says this he looks away to the tall 2 foot stack of papers in the inbox waiting to be read and to be singed. He sighs and looks at his outbox seeing only a 1 foot tall stack. He shakes his head and rubs his temples as he hears something.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH-** ' What on kami's muscled earth was that?" A asks himself before looking back towards the stack of papers in the inbox. The stack has already gone in size to 8 feet forcing The raikage to stare in disblief. In his rage enduced blind fury He just destroys most of the papers while hurling his desk out his window and across three elemental nations where it crashes into Konoha's uchiha district destroying the roof of one certain Uchiha. A then swears as loud as he can to heavens.

" **BY KAMI, YAMI AND THE SHINIGAMI I HEREBY SWEAR TO LARIATE THE ASSHOLE THAT CAUSED THAT SCREAM ACROSS AN ENTIRE HIDDEN VILLAGE!** That'll show him to not Quadruple my workload." A says as his secretary brings in a new desk and a new slightly smaller stack of paperwork seeing that the first one is to send a team to the Chuunin exams in Konohagakure signing off on his approval.

 **(Back with team 7.)**

Sasuke's brain snaps in two forcing his eyes to change in reality bringing to life his Sharringan eyes with single tomoe in each eye. The scream lasts for over an hour before Sasuke takes a deep breath and passes out with what looks like his soul escaping his mouth as Sakura begins crying as her sasuke-kun might be dieing.

"Oh no you don't dumbass." Mathias says as he grabs the white apparition like thing seeping from Sasukes mouth only to slam it back into his face waking sasuke up from his genjutsu enduced death coma.

"You're not dying till i say you're dying yah fucking ass hat." Mathias says walking away from Sasuke.

"Oh by the way. . .congratulations. You've finally unlocked your pink eye. We'll talk to kakashi about the change in plans." Mathias says hitting Sasuke in the head with a mirror. Sasuke grabs the mirror and places his hands just under his eyes looking at himself smirking happily.

"looks like i have to thank you Mathias. Cause of you i now have the power i need to kill my brother." Sasuke says arrogantly before standing up and walking away with Naruto and the others towards Tazuna's house.

"Maa Maa, Mathias what was that noise? It was fucking loud." Kakshi asks a little worried for his team.

"Nothing happened. I trained them like i said i would." Mathias says a little bored.

"TRAINED? YOU CALL PLAYING 'Dodge the exploding clone' TRAINING?" A loud mouth banshee screams.

"Yes i do. It's called stamina and endurance training you idiots." Mathias says smiling.

"Kakashi cause of the the dobes teacher I was able to unlock my sharringan." Sasuke says switching his normal eyes to his doujutsu with a happy smirk.

"Oh thats great sasuke-kun. Tell me how did he do it?" Kakashi asks a little excited.

Sasuke turns deathly ill and pale as he remembers what happened shuddering as he curls up in the fetal possition holding himself as he rocks from side to side. All kakashi can pick up is one word and one word only 'Youth'.

"Mathias what the hell did you do to him." Kakashi asks a little worriedly.

"Nothing, I just showed him there was no fun in making sense and played a game to help increase his stamina and endurance." Mathias said walking away with Naruto and Kushina. Kushina holding onto naruto lovingly as she nuzzles into him and he does the same for her.

As the week goes by The plans set forth by Mathias goes off without a hitch. The slaves are freed, Gato's mansion is in ruins and his entire safe was cleaned out along with his papers and transaction documents. The two teams Mathias trains with seem to improve dramatically with Naruto's help in playing the various games such as 'Dodge the exploding clone.' 'Duck, dodge or die' and even a simple game of 'Hide from the monster.' Mathias and Kakashi along with Kushina help Naruto train just a little more then normal in his New Magnet release kekki genkai.

As the week rolls on Kushina and Naruto spend the entire time together. Normally mother and son spending time together would not be so bad but it seems they are getting a little bit closer then a mother should with her son. The way they sit together with naruto in her lap and her arms wrapped around his waist. The way they talk together and even how they sleep in the same room snuggled up to one another. They even went out on the town once or twice to a resturant. All seemed to be going perfect for the mother son duo. They were walking to Tazuna's house after eating at one resturant when a random citizen mentioned 'How sweet it is that an older woman is in love with such a handsome young man.' That rocked them both out of thier perspective worlds to examine how they act. The thoughts bring a deep red blush to both of their faces as they raced home.

In the mean time the whole week, Mathias, having an idea about How naruto can control many various metals with his kekkie genkai thinks it would be a good idea to get some different metal dusts and see if he can manipulate it. Shrugging off his thoughts, Mathias and the two teams plus Kushina set up for the brige knowing what is going to happen. Kushina and Naruto will stay behind at the house in the morning and team 7 and 8 will be at the Bridge defending Zabuza as Mathias Takes out any thugs That might show up during the fights. Breaking away for the last night they all head to the bedrooms knowing what is to come.

The next morning The teams break off and go to thier perspective jobs. As they do that after a few hours two samurai break into Tazuna's house to kidnap Tsunami and kill Inari only to be killed by Kushina and Naruto. Kushina votes to stay behind while Naruto races off to the dridge.

( **A/N same thing happens in cannon on the bridge only Shino in place of Naruto and Kurenai is helping with Zabuza.** )

Naruto just arrives at the bridge as a dome of ice mirrors seems to sprout from the wet bridge. Naruto looks at Sakura and sai seeing kiba and Hinata in a diamond formation around Tazuna to protect him. Naruto runs forward and smiles asking Tazuna.

"Hey Tazuna, Whats up? hows everything here?" Tazuna looks at Naruto smiles.

"Nothing Naruto your friends in the dome could use some help though think you should do something?" Tazuna asks a little worried for their safety.

"Kay i'll join in with Shino. Guys just stay here and keep Tazuna safe okay?" Naruto says as he darts off and jumps into the dome of ice landing next to shino. Both shino and Sasuke looking a bit worse for wear. More Shino then sasuke because Sasuke has his sharringan active to dodge the senbon heading towards them and cause he's been using shino as a shield some of the time.

"Hey shino, teme, how are you two holding up?" Naruto asks a little worried for his best friend.

"I'm fine Naruto, Just a little worse for wear. But why didn't you attack from outside the dome?" Shino says a little matter of factly.

"Oh . . .I wasn't thinking." Naruto says sheepishly as Shino sweatdrops.

"Stupid dobe, We don't need you here. I'm doing fine on my own. Take bug boy with you." Sasuke says arrogantly as always.

"Sasuke we need to work together. you can't take him-" SHino says before getting cut off.

"Shut up loser. I don't need to work with anyone. I'm an uchiha elite. No one is above me and I will win." Sasuke says as full of himself as ever.

"If you three are quite done i'd like to get back to killing you for Zabuza-sama." Haku says from inside the mirror as she hurls ice Senbon at the the three of them. Naruto dodging them all easily as sasuke gets hit while shino is able to dodge with Naruto. This goes on for awhile till Naruto and shino both nod their heads coming up with a plan as they dodge the ice needles. Sasuke taking hte most of the hits just grunts angerly at how easily Shino and Naruto are able to dodge the senbon assault.

"I grow tired of this game. I'm going to end it all with this next move. One of you will surly die to it." Haku says forming handsigns before calling out.

 _ **"Suiton:Sensatsu Suish**_ _ **ō**_ _ **"**_ (Water release: Thousand flying water needles of death)

As Haku says that the wate raround them lifts into the air forming ice senbons all barreling towards the three in the ice dome. Naruto easily dodges those coming for him as Shino is a little slower on the uptake but is able to clear himself out of the ice dome dodging the senbon. Sasuke is left inside the dome with Naruto while he rages. Sasuke is about to get hit when his eyes lock onto shino. Sasuke smirks rather evily as his Sharringan aims for Shino. In an instant Sasuke _**Kawarimi's**_ (Substitution) Himself with Shino outside the dome. Shino takes the full brunt of the ice senbon assault as Naruto glances over to shino and time stops completely as his heart beat thunders in his head.

One of his only three friends and his best and oldest friend is impaled by at least a few hundred senbon all over his body as it falls to the earth motionless. Naruto's eyes well up with tears as he sees his friends body laying unmoving on the bridge where sasuke used to be standing only to look outside the mirrors and see a smirking sasuke with a big shit eating grin on his face. Naruto growls ferally as he looks at figure in the ice mirrors. The figure inside the mirrors seems to be astonished someone would do something so evil as to substitute himself with a comrade to escape death from an attack. Naruto screams at the top of his lungs as something inside his mind snaps. His eyes running over with tears and heart ache as he screams at the top of his lungs.

 _ **"Y**_ _ **ōton: Shakugaikōken**_ _ **"**_ (Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist)

Naruto's entire arm is encased in thick lava as he races forward and slams his fist into the ice mirror sending Haku barreling out of the ice mirror destroying the technique and knocking Haku unconscious before turning to face sasuke. In his rage Naruto fails to notice Shinos arm twitch. Naruto runs at sasuke and Slams his still Lava covered fist into sasuke's head. The force of the attack burning Sasuke slightly as he is hurled towards Zabuza and the others crashing into Kakashi who was about to _**Raikiri**_ Zabuza in the heart. Looking over to the battle of the Genin Zabuza sees an Irate Naruto, An unconscious Haku and shino looking like a pin coushin. Naruto races forward only to be dropped to the floor with a spin kick to his feet and locked in a headlock by Mathias who pins him to the bridge as he thrashes around.

" **LET GO OF ME SENSEI. THAT TEME KILLED SHINO BY USING HIM FOR A SUBSTITUTION!"** Naruto yells at his sensei while he struggles to get free trying to push his sensei off. Sasuke just stands up and sticks his tongue out at naruto.

"That loser should feel proud he was able to save the life of an uchiha elite like myself. It's all any of you worthless pions are good for." Sasuke says snickering as his doujutsu is out in the open.

Naruto just growls more ferally as his body is coated in a thick red-orange cloak of chakra. Naruto begins forming hand-signs at a rapid pace as his body goes on instinct and he yells out

 _ **"Futton: K**_ _ **ōmu no Jutsu**_ _ **"**_ (Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique)

As naruto says that Zabuza's eyes widen as Kakashi's dogs dispell and He grabs Kurenai jumping out of the way. Knowing the damage that jutsu can do he immediately gets The genjutsu mistress out of the way to save her from the deadly mist. Kakashi dodges the violent stream of Mist that erupts outwards towards himself and the others leaving sasuke alone for the moment. Naruto forms the Ram sign and lowers the pH levels of the mist making sasuke close his eyes and scream out in pain as his skin begins to flak, peel and dissolve right off his body. As he screams Naruto smiles happily before he feels something.

Looking back Narutos previous jutsu dissipates away to nothing leaving a badly fucked up Sasuke as he falls forward passing out. A hand lays on naruto's back. The hand of a friend. Shino is standing next to Naruto with his hand on his back rubbing it softly in a way to sooth his angered friend. Naruto's BIjuu cloak immediately fades when he see's shinos hand burning. Mathias gets off of Naruto and allows Naruto to bring Shino into a tight embrace hugging his best friend tightly.

"S-Shino. . .How? How did you survive that?" Naruto asks a little worried if this is a genjutsu.

"Naruto, My kikaichu are just beneath my skin and in my hands hiding inside my chakra network. A few bugs like the hive just under my skin lessened the effects of the senbon. They were located at points on my body to render me incapacitated for the duration of a few hours. Because they were in the way my kikaichu took the blows and the senbon only knocked me unconscious momentarily. That jutsu is normally used to kill without mercy but who ever that Ninja is who used it. . .they only wanted to make sure i wasn't able to fight rather then wanting me dead." Shino says a little out of breath.

"S-Shino. . . that teme used you for substitution so he could escape. I just lost it. . . i couldn't stand knowing you died cause of that bastard. I was going to kill him. I was going to kill him for you." Naruto says worried about what his friend would say and think.

"Naruto-san. . .I'm glad you would react that way. It is not often my clansmen meet someone such as you who is loyal to a fault when it comes to friendships. If He had done the same and used you instead of me. . .I would have killed sasuke aswell." Shino says as Mathias gets off his student allowing Shino to help him off the ground. Naruto puts shinos arm over his shoulder and walks him back towards Tazuna as Kakashi grabs sasuke and drags his unconscious form out of the way as Zabuza joins up next to Haku who is just staring at Naruto wondering if he would do the same for her.

"Man i may be the demon of the mist but even i never sacrificed a comrade like that in battle. It's unthinkable to everyone with honor or real power." Zabuza says while looking at Naruto.

"So Zabuza. . . are you ready to take me up on my offer and join us?" Mathias says looking at the injured Nukenin.

"Maybe. . . thats only if you know who shows up." Zabuza says as he kneels by Haku who gets up and walks to Naruto taking off her mask. Naruto looks at her and smiles some before hugging her tightly to himself.

"Thank you for not killing shino Haku. . .He's one of the few precious people i have in my life. I'm happy you only fought to subdue and not to kill." Naruto says as he holds the blushing Kunoichi as she pats his back.

As this is going on everyone hears the slow clapping of some snickering man in the background. Everyone turns around to see Gato and no less then 400 thugs on the bridge all wielding Katana's Wakizachi's and various other bladed weapons. Gato just laughs and looks at everyone.

"So the Demon of the mist can't even fight against a few brats or decent Ninja. Shame really, Oh well it's not like i was going to pay you anyway." Gato says evilly with a horrible smirk on his face.

"Gato what are you doing here? And what do you mean you weren't going to pay us." Zabuza says a little angry.

"I mean what i say. You're too expensive so i found some people who would do the job cheaply. Men kill everyone except the women. For every ninja you kill you get triple pay and those who capture the women. . .well you can have your fun with them and get 10 times more when i sell them as slaves." Gato says as the thugs all cheer and begin running accross the large distance to get to the ninja.

"zabuza, Kakashi, Naruto, Shino, Haku, Kurenai You all are too tired from your fight's or need to look after your friends I'll handle the thugs alone like i said i would. Zabuza give me your blade. I need to borrow it for now." Mathias says with a rather sickly devilish tone.

"Alright. . .Just so you know Kubikiribocho has been itching for blood. Be sure to not spare anyone but Gato. I'm sure i can find a good way to kill him." Zabuza says handing Mathias Kubikiribocho.

"Sorry but i'm killing Gato Zabuza. i have the perfect attack for it too." Mathias says as he hefts Kubikiribocho into the air as if it was a feather. He charges forward into the thugs and what happens next will remain in the astonished eyes and minds of everyone around and even the people in the village that came with inari to help Naruto and the others as they come up on the scene forever. Mathias, Hailed as the S-rank ninja "Death Punch", Begins Litally dancing around the bridge dodging and weaving the attacks of the Thugs around him. Mathias throws Kubikirbocho into the air and as it falls he grabs it when it gets in range and slashes a thug in half before tossing both the thugs weapon and his own into the air. Repeating this process of dodging and juggling the weapons he gets after killing the thugs he is soon tossing and juggling between axes, swords, maces, katanas, Kamas and even a scythe numbering into the triple digits just continuing to add onto his own body and weapon count expertly weaving and dancing around the spraying blood not letting a drop get anywhere near him as he sways and moves through the crowd like an angel of death. When the last thug falls Mathias catches Kubikiri Bocho in his hand and lets the blood rain down around him soaking the bridge in gore as he dodges the falling droplets and weapons all of which land in a uniform formation leading all the way back towards the gathered townspeople and shinobi.

Sauntering over to Gato who is now panicking wondering what he is going to do Mathias merely smiles happily before leaning down to meet Gato eye to Eye.

"Please i'll give you anything. Just let me live. You want money it's yours. You want woman. I got plenty that you can have. Power? I own the biggest shipping company in all the known nations. . . .Men?" At the mention of all this Mathias's smile turns to a frown of disgust. When Gato says men He knows he has to end it now. He forms the snake and then ram hand-signs and smiles as he calls out.

 _ **"Mokuton: Shinpan Tsuru Yari"**_ (Wood release: Judgement Vine Spears.)

As Mathias throws his hands forwards Two wooden spear heads attached to vines explode out of Mathias's hands and impale Gato in the torso. Gato standing still unable to move just widens his eyes in fear as Mathias laughs manically before charging Katon chakra into the vines making the base at his hands burst into flames screaming out. _**"Katon: Kary**_ _ **ūdan**_ _ **"**_ (Fire release: Dragon flame Bullet) And whipping his his hands in a circle backwards before throwing them in a circle forwards whipping the fire jutsu accross the top of the vines to the wooden spear heads. When the fire touches Gato's torso His entire top half of body explodes into a bloody gore filled mess as his guts and chunks of his flesh launch into the air away from his body. Mathias dispels his Spears making them recede back into his hands before disappearing once more.

Looking back to everyone Mathias just shrugs and walks forward towards His student and the other Jonin. He walks over ot Zabuza and smiles happily taking Kubikiribocho off his back to hand back to him before Zabuza shakes his head pushing the blade towards Mathias once more.

"No, Kubikiribocho is yours now. Not even I could make Kenjutsu look like art as much as you have. Nor could i use her in such a perfect manner. . . .I mean seriously juggling her in the air in the middle of your style. . .thats just amazing." Zabuza says smiling underneath his bandages.

"Thanks i'll be sure to keep it safe and train Naruto in kenjutsu with her. I've been meaning to teach him my kenjutsu style "Dance of the bloodied saint." For awhile now. Come on everyone lets go home." Mathias says leaving the area with Kubikiribocho latched to his back with Chakra.

The next week goes well for everyone involved. Tazuna finishes the bridge, Naruto had unlocked his last two Kekkie genkai due to Sasuke's asshole nature and his friendship with shino. Kushina got to help her son train in his suiton and Doton affinities as well as spend more time latched to him to try and learn all she could. Shino and Haku healed from their collective injuries and found they they have a bit in common. Kiba got his rematch with Naruto only to lose at the end like always leaving Naruto ahead by 10 wins with Kiba vowing to get better then his rival or atleast on par with him. Kakashi reprimanded Sasuke and punished him for sacrificing a comrade in the heat of battle while sasuke just sticks by what he said on the bridge with Sakura agreeing with her 'Sasuke-kun' in an attempt to win his heart.

At the end of the week everyone in the village gathers at the bridge to see off the hero's of wave. Teams 7 and 8 are lined up waiting as Mathias, Kushina and Naruto are talking Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari.

"Do you really have to go Naruto-nii-san?" INari asks trying not to cry.

"Hey it's okay to cry Inari don't worry. And yes i have to go but don't worry i'll be back to visit you soon okay?" Naruto says patting Inari on the head.

"I should hope so mister. You're now a part of our family even if not related by blood." Tsunami says happily as she looks at Naruto.

"Yeah you're welcome in wave any time Naruto. I'll happily let you stay with me and my family. You, Your sensei and mother are always welcome in my home." Tazuna says with a smile.

"Alright sochi lets go okay?" Kushina says with Naruto nodding and heading out to meet iwth the two other teams with his sensei and Mother in tow.

"So what do you think we should name the bridge?" A random villager says.

"How about the Super Tazuna bridge" Tazuna says with a smile.

"OJi-san that's a lame name." Inari says making his grandfather sweatdrop.

"How about 'The great Naruto bridge' In honor of the young man that gave our country hope once more." Tsunami says with a smile as she watches Naruto's ass sway as he disappears in the distance.

A resounding cheer from the villagers signifies that they love the name of the bridge.

"Alright then, 'The Great Naruto bridge' it is." Tazuna says as the villagers once again cheer in approval.


	4. Prelude to power

**CB: See that wasn't so bad was it. Last chapter i left it** vague **and uninteresting till that lady mentioned something.**

 **Naruto: Okay i admit it was a little nice the way you had me and Kaa-chan spend time together.**

 **Kushina: My little sochi-kun is so cute. Although from what i've seen you're no longer little are you.**

 **Naruto: S-Shut up kaa-chan. the hot springs was accident. . .I didn't mean to flash you.**

 **CB: Oh so you two went to the hot springs. . .I'll use that but you have to tell me exactly how it went so i can recreate it.**

 **Naruto: ABSOLUTELY NOT! I won't let you use that in the story.**

 **CB: Fine fine, I'll just make this a Gai x Naruto pairing then. Think about it. You and him in skin tight green suits screaming about youth as he. . .**

 **Naruto: FUCK THAT I'D RATHER FUCK MY KAA-CHAN.**

 **CB: Then you're telling me details. Also the council is coming into play in this chapter so be prepared to truly be pissed off.**

 **Naruto: I already am. Kaa-chan, Would you like to relax at home and snuggle on the couch watching some movies?**

 **Kushina: Aww my sochi-koi is really trying for romance huh. Well sure i'd love to so it's a date naru-kun.**

 **Naruto: I just can't win can i?**

 **CB: Not as long as i'm alive you wont. . .Now onto the disclaimers.**

 **Kushina: Crystal bullet doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Now Naru-koi lets go home.**

 **Naruto: Coming** **Benitenshi.**

 **Kushina: Hmm? You say something?**

 **Naruto: N-NO, Lets just leave.**

 **Now a few notes about speech.**

"Hello" Normal speech  
" _Hello_ " Thoughts  
" **Hello** " Demon/god talking  
" **Hello** " Demon/god thinking.  
" _ **Hello**_ " Jutsu names.

* * *

 **(Hi no Kuni border.)**

* * *

Naruto, Kushina, , Zabuza and Haku are walking somewhat behind the other two teams. Naruto and his mother spend the majority of time latched onto one another in some form or another. From her behind him and arms crossed around his chest, To interlocked arms while leaning into one another as they chat and catch up. Mathias just stares at them with a smile not really finding anything wrong with what they are doing. Knowing the real trials of love he just smiles hoping that with all the shit Naruto is forced to swallow that he is able to finally have some semblance of happiness in his life. Even if it is by dating his mother.

Shrugging his shoulders Mathias just turns his blinded attention to the area around them. Expanding his chakra into the soil and flora around himself Mathias feels an eerie presence following them all. Although not entirely good, it is not inherently evil either. Shrugging his shoulders he just chuckles some before writing it off as paranoia. As the group of Shinobi come to a rest they make a small camp to simply relax for at least a few minutes before picking up to move once again. Mathias looks towards Kurenai and Kakashi and nods to them before speaking.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, I need you two to scout ahead and get to the village with Zabuza, Haku and your teams. I'll watch over Naruto and his mother. They need more time to relax before going back to . . .You know what." Mathias says a little saddened.

"Maa Maa, Yeah i understand. Naruto deserves some happiness before being forced back into the hatred of the village. I'll take my team and go ahead." Kakashi says understanding completely.

"Although it's not really needed for me to explain but I know two others besides myself who will be saddened when they hear Naruto will be a few days late to the village although, one of my friends never wants to hear about Naruto any more." Kurenai says sighing some.

"Oh and just who are the three you are speaking of?" Mathias asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Anko Mitirashi, Yugao Uzuki and Hana Inuzuka. My three best friends. Yugao watched over him when he was a child, Hana likes him cause of the good he does for Kiba and Anko . . .well she likes Naruto for reasons that even I don't know but about 2 years ago she just . . stopped all emotion and sticks to being her old self destructive persona and even stopped going to his apartment. We don't know why but we just stopped bugging her on why since she always cried her eyes out when his name is brought up. Though i don't know what happened but her drinking doubled. And she just barely started taking missions again a few months ago." Kurenai says thinking some.

"Speaking of friends and missions, Mathias, Are you putting Naruto into the Chuunin exams? If you are just know he'll be alone and a BIG target. Anyway Mathias I'm curious, no one even knows what color your eyes are, if they are there or missing or even damaged. Not to mention you have no friends in the village besides Naruto who you call a little brother. Why don't you go hang out with anyone?" Kakashi asks a little interested in his reasons for not outwardly going about making friends.

"My reasons and my decisions are my own Hatake, You'd best mind your business before you force me to deal with you. Besides, I don't care for anyone in the village but Naruto. I'm not looking for friends, I'm not looking for love. And I'm sure as hell not looking to make bonds like that which you and Gai have. Speaking of which I just got one of my clones memories from Konoha. You're going to truly enjoy the surprise waiting for you when you get there." Mathias says sternly as the Jonin flinches some nodding a bit.

With that said Teams 7 and 8 with Zabuza and Haku left Mathias, Naruto and Kushina alone to return to the village. Mathias Smirking devilishly at what his clone had done.

 **(In Konaha just moments ago.)**

A Shadow clone of Mathais having had enough of Kakashi's pestering questions for the entire month while at wave had finally boiled over into this. In the middle of the night a few days before everyone had packed and started walking to the village Mathias had sent this clone ahead with one specific purpose in mind.

Pranking Kakashi big time.

Mathias had his clone Henge into a perfect Kakashi and had it walk around the village reading his porn aimlessly till he bumped into Gai at which point the prank would begin. It took a few hours of aimless walking after 2 days of failures The "Kakashi" Had found it's target and walked up to him as he was doing some light training.

"Kakashi my eternal Rival how goes training the YOUTH OF YOUR TEAM?" Gai spouts out normally before giving his nicegut pose and his teeth give a gleam before 'Kakashi just looks up from his book'

"Huh? You say something Gai?" 'Kakashi says as Gai spouts off about Kakashi's Hip attitude.

"Listen Gai i'm here on a mission. A mission that will prove once and for all that one of us is better then the other. Since were tied in our little . . .challenge war why not make a go for broke game that either of us can win pretty easilly." Kakashi says with an eyesmile.

"Oh how wonderful. You've decided to fan your flames of youth and challenge me this time. Alright My eternal Rival what is your challenge?" Gai says absolutely curious about this.

"A Race" Kakashi says with a gentle dismissive hand wave.

"A race? You want to race as your first challenge?" Gai asks a bit stunned.

"Why it's PERFECT Absolutely set the rules of the race." Gai says getting ready to run and finally beat his eternal Rival.

"Okay well first we have to strip naked. And I mean NAKED naked. Like the day you were born naked. No cloths, No underwear, NO genjutsu or Henge's to make it look like were naked but actually naked. Then we race around the ENTIRE Village forest in all 5 times. The one to reach the Kage Tower on the fifth lap is the winner. And the winner gets Named the challenge war Victor." Kakashi says with an eye smile as Gai just starts to shake violently at the sound of this before asking.

"And what of the loser?" Gai looks at Kakashi expectantly before Kakashi eyesmiles.

"Well to prove the loser is a good sport the Loser will have to spend the rest of the day naked as well as accept A HUG from the winner who is ALSO still naked." Kakashi says with mirth before Gai explodes screaming about the youthfulness of such a challenge and how it breaks the borders between true friendship and shows the great value of good sportsmanship.

"OH MY KAMI THAT IS PERFECT. YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! I AM READY FOR THIS CHALLENGE KAKASHI WHERE SHALL WE MEET TO START THIS YOUTHFUL CHALLENGE?" Gai screams as he cries tears of joy.

"How about right here right now. So IT'S ON!" The imposter Kakashi says making a fake grab for his cloths knowing that the real Kakashi will be back in the village soon enough to get the full brunt of this prank.

Gai seeing Kakashi grab for his cloths immediately doesthe sam only the difference is Gai is so fast at taking his cloths on and off it's as if not even a nanosecond later Gai is naked as the day is long with his above average junk hanging out. Gai immediately bolts off towards the gates starting the race as the clone Kakashi ends the henge before smirking and Dispelling relaying the information to Mathias who is on his way home with the Others.

 **(Back with Mathias and the others.)**

As Kakashi and the others leave towards the Village Mathias uses gulf code and the Phonetic alphabet to relay the prank he pulled on Kakashi making Naruto's eyes widen as a smile breaks out on his face. Mathias and Naruto quickly fist bump before they get back to sitting with Kushina. The three stay at the Campsite for a few hours gathering supplies before putting up two tents. Naruto smiling some as he Pleads for his mother to share his with him. Kushina nods and feeling a little sleepy goes inside the tent as the sun goes down. Both Naruto and Mathias decide to do some Nocturnal training leaving a few Shadow and exploding clones at the camp to keep Kushina safe.

Naruto and Mathias Stop in a clearing surrounded by trees. Relaxing a little bit Naruto sits down by Mathias and they look at one another giving a gentle nod to one another.

"Who ever is hiding you can come out now. I sensed you a few miles back and i just wanna talk." Mathias says seemingly to no one. As he waits for a few minutes he thinks his paranoia is getting the better of him when he catches something. A black and white plant looking man rises out of the ground in front of them both staring down at them before speaking.

" **You. . .Bluenette** , You feel like Kaa-san but . . . **You are not Kaa-san**. She said to find you cause you feel like her family Why is that?" The strange man speaks in two different voices.

"I don't know what you mean by I feel like your Kaa-san. Care to elaborate?" Mathias says.

" **What i mean is** Your soul . . . It feels like Kaa-san. **Are you related?** Are you our Tou-san?" The strange plant man asks a little hopeful it seems.

"I'm afraid i wouldn't know. The magics that make up my soul are in many realms. This one is most abundant. If what you're saying is true then your mother must be either a chosen one to bear the sign or someone who stumbled upon it's power long ago. If nothing else I'm your Oji-san.(uncle) So what can i call you nephew?" Mathias says with a smile while asking his question.

"My name . . . **is Zetsu Oji-san.** Mother will be most pleased she has a living relative. **Even if not by blood.** " The now named Zetsu says before looking at him with a smile.

"Well Zetsu-kun, Would you tell me exactly how you did that thing where you came out of the ground?" Mathias asks intrigued at the jutsu hoping he could do it as well.

" **Of course Oji-san,** It's called Mayfly. **Mayfly allows me to put my Mokuton chakra into the earth** which then allows me to sink into the soil or tree or even water. **Which we can then, once in the earth, tree, wall or water, travel at near instantaneous speeds to our destination.** Once inside what ever surface we are in we are nearly undetectable. **Though if sensors or someone is careful enough they may be able to sense us like you were able to Oji-san.** " Zetsu says smiling some before kneeling in front of Mathias and Naruto.

"Me and my student Naruto have the Mokuton ability. . .think we can use Mayfly as well?" Mathias asks. Zetsu seems to take a thinking pose before silently nodding.

"Alright Naruto we can start on Mayfly after we get back to Konoha. . .Although i would like to get your kenjutsu training started as soon as possible. I wish their was a missing nin we could kill and loot for a good weapon." Mathias says dejectedly with a sigh.

" **There is Oji-san.** Aoi Rokushō, He stole the Raijin no Ken from Konoha and is Labeled as a B-rank Nukenin. **Easy enough to kill with the right effort and You could get Naruto-kun a sword to train him."** Zetsu says hoping to be of use to his new found Uncle.

"Thank you Zetsu. I'll look into it and get Naruto that sword. I have one stored in Konoha that I'm going to give him so he can learn the Twin rising dragon Kenjutsu style. Listen if you can speak with your Kaa-san, Tell her the I look forward to meeting or hearing her at some point and if i can help her in anyway just to let me know." Mathias says with a smile towards his nephew.

" **As you wish Oji-san.** Kaa-san will be pleased you **want to help revive her** once more." Zetsu says before writing down the Location of Raijin no Ken and Aoi Rokushō and passing the scroll to Mathias who accepts it with a smile before hugging his nephew. Zetsu simply smiles and hugs back before sinking into the earth to return to where ever he is normally to speak with his kaa-san Kaguya.

"Okay now that is fucking awesome. Naruto lets begin with working on Mayfly and that new jutsu of yours. I still can't believe you were able to make a Raiton technique. It's not even one of your affinities." Mathias said with a smile.

"Yeah i was thinking on what you were telling me while training me in your created jutsu's. I know you have a lightning affinity so i thought that maybe if i could create a lightning jutsu without an affinity you'd be proud of me." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head.

"You idiot i've always been proud of you. Yah stupid dumbass." Mathias says giving Naruto a noogie.

"Alright stop it. Anyway it's called _**"Raiton:Dibainhōmingu rakurai"**_ (Lightning release: Divine Homing Thunderbolt). I know that Most lightning Jutsu's are a point and shoot type thing and easily dodged at times if fast enough. So i thought, _'Hey what if their was a way to use Raiton chakra to lock onto an enemies chakra signature?'_ So I got to work with shadow clones as targets and spent our entire time in Nami no Kuni Mastering my new Jutsu." Naruto says excitedly.

"Wow that's fucking incredible bro why didn't i think of that. Well I could have come up with something like that but only after a few years of training in Raiton jutsu's. The fact that you came up with this is amazing and shows how much your intelligence has increased with the seals removal. Now show me the Jutsu." Mathias says with a smile before watching Naruto.

"Sure sensei just watch." Naruto says as a shadow clone poofs into existence a good 20 feet away before flipping through hand-seals as fast as he can before his chakra flares.

 _ **"Raiton:Dibainhōmingu rakurai"**_ (Lightning release: Divine Homing Thunderbolt)" Naruto yells as seemingly nothing happens. Mathias looks at Naruto a little confused before Naruto smirks obviously able to see something Mathias can't. Mathias turns his attention to the clone once more before he's obliterated by a 3 foot thick bolt of golden lightning that destroys a good chunk of earth.

"JESUS JET SKIEING CHRIST" Mathias yells as he looks at the devastation the jutsu caused.

"I know right. It was fucking awesome when i first got it nailed. And cause you have all five elemental affinities, The strength of the jutsu will be much more deadly when you use it." Naruto says while laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Nice, Naruto why did it look like nothing happened after you finished the jutsu? I mean i saw nothing but you were smirking like you could see something happening." Mathias asks a little confused.

"Oh that well yeah because i thought of homing lightning I knew that if it was visible that they could just easily dodge the lightning even if it was circling the enemy as it closes in on them while he was moving. When the bolts touch and the real one hits it could be dodged since he could see the spinning and joining lightning bolts. But if the homing bolts were invisible then they wouldn't know what was coming until it was too late." Naruto says with a proud smile.

"So while doing the hand-signs and seals for the jutsu i knew i would have to use deception. So the jutsu itself casts an invisibility genjutsu. Low enough to not be invisible to the user but high enough to be undetectable unless by a genjutsu master like Kurenai or Itachi." Naruto says while smiling.

Naruto spends the next 6 hours drilling the hand-signs and the amount of chakra needed to perform the jutsu. Once Mathias has that down he begins to pat Naruto on the back saying he'll practice while on the road to Aoi. Naruto and Mathias return to the campsite as the sun sets in the distance letting the day give way to night.

Naruto laid on his sleeping bag with his mother sleeping soundly beside him obviously tired from her training him. He reaches a hand over and lightly rubs her cheek with a smile. Kushina seems to melt into his hand and nuzzle it a bit before calming down once again and returns to her dreaming. Naruto falls asleep as well shortly after hoping to catch a few z's before having to chase down Aoi who's stationed a day away to the east.

After a few hours Kushina awakens to an empty tent looking around not seeing Naruto anywhere.

"Naruto-kun?" Kushina says a little worried she's lost him again. Heading out of the tent she looks around and sees Naruto sitting near the road on a boulder staring up at the moon. Walking up to her son in silence Naruto smiles some and stares at the luminescent orb of light with a look of intensity.

"Naruto-kun? Are you going to just stare at the moon all night?" Kushina asks a little worried.

"Kaa-san . . . How do you know when you love someone?" Naruto asks her not taking his eyes off the moon.

"N-Naruto-kun are you sure you should be asking something like that at your age?" Kushina says somewhat hoping to keep her little boy for just a little while longer.

"But Kaa-san i just wanna know. . . I know you used to love tou-san so i wanna know what love is. . .please?" Naruto says giving her the puppy dog eye jutsu. The moonlight seeming to magnify the effect. "Okay Naru-kun just please stop with those eyes. . .Tell me how you feel and we'll go from there okay?" Kushina says with a smile.

"Well . . . I feel fuzzy. When ever i look at it I" Naruto says before he gets cut off.

"Whoa Naruto you can't think of the one you love as an It. A relationship with someone is about communication. And i guarantee that if you call the one you love an It you'll get torn up. Now I'm guessing that it's a girl cause you certainly don't seem to react like sai does with boys. So you need to treat this woman like you did me when we hung out. . .You kind of made me feel like a goddess. So make sure they feel that they are your goddess." Kushina says sitting down next to her son.

"My goddess? . . .I think i can do that." Naruto says smiling some.

"Good don't you forget it sweetie." Kushina smiles some as well rubbing his head. "Now on to what you were saying. You feel fuzzy when you look at her?" Kushina asks a little curious as to what her son means.

"Yeah when ever i look at her my chest feels strange. Like when your foot falls asleep and you move it around or something. It gets hard for me to breathe but not in a bad way. It makes me smile" Naruto says fidgeting someone in his seat. "No one else does this to me except for you and her. I think she's the prettiest woman in the world." Naruto says looking at his mother with a happy smile on his face.

"Whats she like aside from being pretty naru-kun?" Kushina says with a tender smile on her face as she pulls Naruto in for a hug.

"I don't know much about her Kaa-san. . . but i can feel her emotions somewhat. I think she's sad." Naruto says dejectedly.

"Why's that Sochi?" Kushina says intrigued he can feel her emotions even this far away.

Naruto for his part just looks at the moon worriedly and shrugs his shoulders in his mothers grip. "I don't know Kaa-san. All i know is i want to know more about her and well . .. " Naruto says a little embarrassed to continue.

"And well what naru-kun?" Kushina prods at him with a finger to the cheek.

"I want her to feel the way i do." Naruto says with an embarrassed blush and sheepish expression.

"Sochi, You wanna know what i think?" Kushina says holding Naruto in her lap.

"Yeah i do. What do you think?" Naruto asks.

"I think you're doing a fine job loving this girl so far. The next step is to introduce yourself to her. She can't feel the same if she doesn't know who you are right?" Kushina says smiling some as she nuzzles into Naruto.

"Yeah i guess so but she's so far away. . . so what comes after that?" Naruto asks tilting his head back to look up at his mother.

"Well Naruto-kun you must first prove to her you are worthy of her affections. Show her how much she means to you and tell her how you feel. She may seem far now but i know you'll close the gap soon." Kushina says before she sets Naruto down beside her and looks into his eyes.

"You need to reach out and grab her. Then tell her your name and if she asks why she should care you need to sweep her off her feet like a true gentleman would."

Naruto looks at his mother happily before hugging her tightly. He tells her he'll go to sleep in a few minutes and she should return to the tent. After she's gone Naruto once more looks to the moon and smiles longingly at it. He reaches his hands up and opens them in a way to symbolize a hug and says.

"Hello, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And you should care because i love you and I'll do anything for you. Please accept my feelings." Naruto says while still staring at the moon. As if responding to his words the moons glow brightens a little bit with a loving and seemingly pink glow for a few moments. Naruto smiles some closing his eyes before heading back to his tent. Unknown to him an image of a blood red eye with three black ripple marks surrounding the pupil and 9 tomoe appear for just a fraction of a second before disappearing allowing the normal glow of the moon once more.

Morning soon comes to the trio of Shinobi. Mathias lets Kushina in on his plan and she agrees happily knowing she'll be able to pass on the clans Kenjutsu style to her son. Taking a few minutes to pack up they head off towards The Hi no kuni and Yu no Kuni border where Aoi was last seen. At most it'll take them an extra day to return to Konoha. Naruto and Kushina decide to just spend some time together at the resort leaving Mathias to his own machinations. Mathias puts on normal civilian cloths and takes off his headband stuffing it into sealing marks on his arm that he added into his flag tattoo along with his other cloths to seem unassuming while blindfolding himself once more. Mathias digs through his personal affects and finds his mp3 player from his real realm.

Smiling happily he turns to his album selection and chooses his favorite one and sets the link to his mission headset and walks out to gather the rest of the items for his ruse. After a few hours of traveling alone with an empty decoy sack with a mule behind him carrying some what expensive materials as a ploy to draw out Aoi and the few bandits he has with him. His trap bears fruit when two chuunin strength nin's appear out of nowhere behind the trees and attack with ninja wire and senbons.

Easily evading the senbons and ninja wire Mathias simply decides to use a skill he's had since puberty and his mothers genetics became dominant. He grabs the ninja wire and pulls hard using his ungodly strength tugging one of the ninja near him only to then slam a fist hard into his chest caving it in forcing his rib cage to implode piercing his heart, lungs and liver killing him instantly. Mathias's hand boring it's way through his torso and squelching out the nin's back. Mathias lifts his arm upwards and twists it forcing the nin he killed to fling off his arm and land behind him as Mathias just smirks staring at the dead man.

Before the other ninja can react Mathias spins around and breathing out a stream of sapphire blue flames from his mouth turning the second ninja into an ash pile as he smiles showing his dagger sharp shark like teeth. Soot and smoke bellows out of Mathias smiling mouth as he turns around to meet whats coming. Hearing some rustling Mathis follows the sound as 10 other ninja appear before him like the others a little weary. Aoi steps out from the crowd and smirks a little insanely before speaking.

"So. . . .it seems the blind merchant can fight. How cute, But it's useless against me. I can kill you easy." Aoi said smiling manically.

"Who are you sir? I owe you nothing nor have i done anything to provoke you. Just let me leave and all will be forgiven." Mathias says trying to sound somewhat scared although not really able to make it convincing.

"My name is Aoi. Aoi Rokushō and i'm sorry but we're just going to kill you and take your supplies." Aoi says smiling some.

"Pfft yeah you're gonna take my shit. And I'm the Rikudou Sennin reborn." Mathias says a little annoyed while rolling his eyes beneath his bandana blindfold.

"Grr just for that I'm going to make sure you feel true pain from Raijen no ken while i kill you. MEN GET HIM!" Aoi says smirking before pulling out the Sword he just named as Mathias presses play on his Mp3 player.

( **Que Song: Meet my Maker by Five Finger Death Punch**.)

The ten ninja barely Chuunin and some barely passing genin charge forward not wanting to face an enraged Aoi since those that do don't last to long. Mathias sighs some before he begins dodging lazy and sloppy katana strikes and slashes as if it were childs play. ' _Man, Back at boot camp before the war I used to think that training us in the uses of the sword was retarded when we had our guns. . .Guess it's good they trained us in evade, defense and offense with a katana._ '

Mathias's thoughts along those lines are stopped short as he grabs hold of one of the enemies and slides his arm up towards his shoulder before swirling his arm counter clockwise locking the enemies arm in his before pulling his arm back grabbing the mans wrist with his hand before sending his free hand upwards smashing it into his elbow breaking it like a twig. Mathias wastes no time in grabbing the katana and slashing the screaming enemy ninja's head off before cutting his way through the other nine in an instant leaving 10 bodies to fall to the earth in a few more pieces then they started.

"Weak and pitiful. . .they seriously sucked ass if they couldn't withstand my weakest fighting form." Mathias says before dropping the Katana he used unceremoniously.

"W-WHo the fuck are you?" Aoi says wide eyed as he looks at his now dead thugs. Mathias for the most part ignores him in favor of unsealing his head band and taking off the bandana before tying his Hitai-ate back over his eyes before looking back to Aoi. Aoi now stares in worry as he reads the Kanji on the protector.

"I'm no one important Aoi. I'm just here to return my students sword to him." Mathias says pointing to the Raijen no ken.

"Y-You're death punch. . . .I heard that you were sent to Kirigakure to aid the rebels. . .You killed Yagura by using an unknown kekki genkai that ended his existence in one punch." Aoi says stepping back. Fear evident in his quivering voice.

"Hmm yeah i seem to recall Yagura pissing me off enough for me to use my most prized and guarded power on him. Although i didn't think he'd explode . . . .that was a new effect. I've had people split in half at the waist or even have whole chunks of body just liquify from it but never explode. . . i may have put to much of my soul into the attack. Oh well I'll reflect on it later. I'm just here to kill you and take the sword back." Mathias says smiling before flipping through hand signs.

"You may be strong but I'm invincible when i use the Raijen no ken. You can't beat me." Aoi says before going through hand signs himself.

"OK well I'll put that to the test. SO LETS DANCE!" Mathias says. Off in Amegakure a strange man sneezes thinking someone is taking his style.

 _ **"Suiton: Mizurappa" (Water Release: Wild Water Wave.)**_ Mathias says before spitting out a large torrent of water towards Aoi.

 _ **"Doton:Doruheki" (Earth style: Earth style wall)**_ Aoi yells before putting his hands on the ground as a wall blocks the water. Mathias goes through another set of hand signs as does Aoi.

 _ **"Raiton: Jibashi" (Lighting release: Elecromagnetic Murder)**_ Aoi says as multiple lightning sparks shoot out from his hands.

 _ **"Doton: Dosekiryu" (Earth release: Earth and stone Dragon)**_ Mathias says as he shoots out an earth and stone Dragon from his hands which barrels through the Raiton jutsu only to be cut by the Raijen no ken.

"HA is that all you got 'Death Punch'? You're a pussy." Aoi says before shooting through some more hand signs as Mathias goes through his own.

 _ **"Suiton: Suiryudon no Jutsu" (Water Release: Water Dragon Technique)**_ Aoi yells shooting out a dragon of water using the water from Mathias's previous attack to form it while it heads towards Mathais as he finishes his hand signs.

 _ **"Katon: Karu Endan" (Fire release: Fire dragon Missle)**_ Mathias yells as he breaths out a sapphire blue fire dragon out of his mouth that hits the water dragon only to then turn to steam. As the two Jutsu's clash.

This process repeats of Mathias and Aoi performing jutsu's one that counters the other and the fight rages on destroying trees and other shrubbery for half an hour before we're left with a panting and sweating Aoi as Mathias just thinks he needs to end this faster. Deciding to go for it he just stands still facing Aoi who begins cackling like a mad man.

"So just what exactly do you think you can do now death punch? Your Suiton jutsu have no effect and your Doton could use work. Plus your Katon are useless since i can use my strong suiton to render it inert" Aoi Rokushō says with a devilish smirk.

"You really think I give two shits about what works and what doesn't? I don't think so sister bleeding Crotch. I'm going to use a jutsu my student Naruto created and taught me. You'll enjoy it being a ration elemental Shinobi." Mathias says with a smirk before running through handsigns at blinding speeds ending on dragon.

 _ **"Raiton: Dibainhōmingu rakurai"**_ (Lightning Release: Divine Homing Thunderbolt) Mathias yells as seemingly nothing happens. Though Mathias sees three near invisible lightning bolts spinning around Aoi slowly converging around him.

"That's it? That's your precious end game jutsu? that's just pathet-" Aoi says but never gets to finish. His sentence is cut off as a bright flash envelopes the night sky nearly blinding him. He looks up and at that instant one thought comes to mind as the giant golden thunderbolt touches down through his torso, ' _Beautiful_ '.

The word rattles in his brain before his life ends as a 10 foot crater is created as the lightning Jutsu smashes into the ground and explodes sending charred electrocuted chunks of flesh and guts scattering to the skies and wind littering the battlefield.

"Pansy ass Mud Fucker." Mathias says with a laugh as he grabs hold of the Raijen no ken which surprisingly is unharmed and just heads back towards the resort he left Naruto and his mother at.

 **(Que Songs Ending and Time reverse. Kishmet lodge Yu no Kuni 7:00AM.)**

"Naru-koi come on sweety and join me in the hot spring." Kushina said with a singsong voice.

"Kaa-san i'm embarrassed. . .I mean We're mother and son and it might raise questions with the other guests." Naruto says a little embarrassed rubbing the back of his head.

"No sweety don't try that line on me. The owner of the lodge already thought we were married. I mean she gave us the honeymoon suite." Kushina says with a chuckle to her voice.

"I know that still kind of makes me mad. She saw our last names and assumed we were together. That smile she had was nice though. At least she didn't scowl in disgust like i'm used to. But still it's embarrassing that she gave us this suite." Naruto says coming out of the side room wearing only a towel.

"I find it nice that she thought it was beautiful seeing love in such a couple as us. We walked in side by side with an arm around each others waist while smiling and looking happily in each others eyes. The receptionist whispered and told me we are the most romantic looking in love newly weds she'd ever seen. Plus the upgrade was nice of her." Kushina says looking to her son with sly smirk.

"Yeah it was. Just feels wrong being a room reserved for lovers and newly weds with my mother. _No matter how much I want you as such._ " Naruto says leaving the last part in his mind and thoughts feeling to ashamed to talk about this with his mother.

"Oh I know Sochi but lets enjoy it. It's a full 24 hours of just me and you spending time together before we go back to Konoha and that damnable council. I wanna enjoy our time together as mother and son in this hot spring." _'Plus I wanna see what your hard work and training has done for your rock hard, languid, sweaty, . . .No bad Kushina this is your sochi.'_ Kushina says while her thoughts run wild with her imagination. Her internal thoughts blocking the area around her as she continues her internal rant.

' _ **He is my son, I can't be thinking things like this about him**_ _._ _Oh but he's just so kami-damned handsome. Just look at that chiseled chest and those rock hard abs. His lovely spiked blonde locks of hair and those deep ocean blue orbs of perfection. Mmm just looking at him is making me_ _._ _ **NO KUSHINA BAD hes our son.**_ _ **This is bad I gotta calm down or i'll end up doing something that i'll later regret.**_ _Then again I know our clan laws and genetics. Mmm our regeneration and longevity coupled with our potent chakra based kekkei genkai makes it so children born of incest never have deformities or birth defects. This makes it so incest is not only welcomed but common practice. I remember kaa-chan telling me how she first laid with her brother for years before settling down with him. . .I don't know he might Naruto-kun hate me if I tell him this._ _'_ Kushina's thoughts continue like this for a few minutes as her face switches between seemingly random emotions.

Naruto having an internal battle of his own just slowly makes his way towards his mother who is currently sitting naked in the hot springs in front of him. His thoughts somewhat along the same lines as hers. His awareness of his surroundings fading a bit while his mind racks itself with different thoughts as he speaks with Kurama.

' _ **Mmm Kaa-chan sure looks good**_ _._ _Wait no I can't think of her like that. She's my mother for kami sakes._ _ **Then again she is just so unbelievably gorgeous. I wonder what her breasts feel like.**_ _Grr damn it no I can't think of Kaa-chan like that. Oh man i'm turned on by my mother. I'm just a sick little freak like everyone says.'_ Naruto thinks a little downhearted.

" **Naruto-kun don't think like that. You know clans like the Uzumaki practice incest."** Kurama says with a smile.

' _Kurama-chan thats gross she's my mother. I can't think of her like that. Clan or not.'_ Naruto says to her in his mind.

" **Oh hush Naruto-kun. All clans practice incest. The Uchiha and hyuuga clans practice incest exclusively to keep the bloodlines pure. They marry their close cousins and even siblings together sometimes. The Inuzuka, Yamanaka, nara, akimichi, aburame and other clans ALL DO IT. I used to live in Uzushiogakure before I was sent to konoha and I know for a fact that Incest In the Uzumaki was taken a step further and was held between Mothers and sons as well as aunts and nephews. Even Fathers and daughters plus Uncles and nieces. Not only that but it was not only welcomed but encouraged."** Kurama says with a seductive smirk hoping to push Naruto into telling Kushina his feelings.

' _Really kurama? . . .You haven't lied to me at all ever. Not once have you ever lead me astray or tricked me. . .I guess I could trust you but I'm not going to just be like "Hey kaa-chan we're a clan and it's okay so lets get married." or something like that."_

" **Oh hush Naru-kun. It's fine really just relax with your mother in the hot springs and snuggle up to her. She'll love it."** Kurama says simply with a seductive smirk.

"Kaa-chan, move over please." Naruto says as he slides his towel off. As his towel falls he quickly drops into the hot springs.

"Oh sure sochi give me a sec." Kushina says moving over allowing her son to sit by her. She leans her head to the side laying it on her sons. "Sochi what do you know about the Uzumaki?" Kushina asks smiling softly.

"Not much Kaa-Chan. Mathias Nii-san told me that the uzumaki were a deadly clan. Not even a major village yet they had as much power as 3 major villages combined. They were so feared that the Kiri, Kumo iwa alliance had attacked them and destroyed them in the second Ninja world war. He also said that they had such an unbelievably powerful bloodline that it was coveted by every village. But he doesn't know what that bloodline was since no records of it exist today except in those who were alive at the time . . .Kinda like you." Naruto says smiling as he nuzzles into his mothers tender form showing he's enjoying her actions.

"Thats right Sochi, Our bloodline is one that is gene based. Our genetics were so perfect that our chakra was far denser and even more powerful then anyone else. We were seal and Kenjutsu masters leagues above all other nations. Our Suiton affinities were so powerful we could make tidal waves from the driest desert air. But our female based Kekki genkai that grants the women of the uzumaki Like me immortality." Kushina says rubbing her sons arms.

"You're immortal kaa-chan?" Naruto asks a little excitedly.

"Yes Sochi in a sense. The uzumaki Regeneration and Longevity the women have is so potent that we literally can stop our aging at any age we please so long as we have the chakra necessary to do so. I activated the bloodline at 5 and as a result I can heal nearly any wound even if I get cut in half. That's only because I have such high and potent chakra reserves. With out the reserves to back up the kekkei genkai you can't really benefit from it. But I activated my agelessness at 27 as you can plainly see. Because I have enough chakra to stay young forever my youth remains and because I have such high reserves even fatal wounds wont kill me." Kushina explains sagely as she chuckles at her sons interest in their clans ability.

"Wow thats awesome. Hey Kaa-chan I also have that regeneration ability. I once had my entire arm vaporized by a jonins fire Jutsu and after just a few short minutes I had a new arm. . . I just thought it was kurama-chan but she explained she only healed fatal wounds like the kunais that went into my heart or were shoved into my brain." Naruto says somewhat sadly as he looks up at her hoping she's not that mad.

"Sochi . . .you truly had a horrible life in Konoha. I'm so sorry I left you sochi. I didn't know. I just hope you can forgive me in time. But sweetie if you activated the female version of the bloodline then you can also stop your aging. . . would you like to know how to do it?" Kushina asks a little hopeful that she can hold onto her baby boy just a little longer.

"Of course Kaa-chan. I would love to know how to activate the fountain of youth the Uzumaki have. But can it wait till the month long training session for the Chunin exams. Nii-sensei says that I'll be 6 feet tall by then cause he was doing research on an area we can train in. He says all realms like this one have a time stasis room. One that can be accessed from one area only in which a time limit can be set for how fast or slow time passes inside the chamber. While the time out here stays the same." Naruto says smiling some stretching a little bit as his hand slides against her back and wraps around her waist. His head nuzzling into his mothers shoulder and neck letting her head rest on his.

"Of course Sochi I don't mind. Now I have to ask you what do you know about Clan politics with the Uzumaki or others?" Kushina says with a hopeful and seductive smile.

"Well I know from the Uchiha and Hyuuga and other clans have different policies on who they are allowed to marry or how different branches of family are treated. I also know that incest is common practice in clans like ours. . . .But I don't know if it's true." Naruto says smiling some.

"Thats right Sochi. Now cause of how we Uzumaki are, our children are so impervious to genetic defects and diseases that we not only welcomed incest it was practically a given. Now back to what I was saying. The old Rai, Mizu and tsuchikage's wanted the uzumaki either Eliminated or converted to their side. But the Uzumaki have a creed that every last Uzumaki followed no matter what." Kushina says smiling remembering her family and the clan laws and dictates.

"What was that Kaa-chan?" Naruto asks completely absorbed in his mothers story.

"Family comes first above all else. Branch, main and side branch be damned. The Uzumaki didn't give a shit about land or power or anything of the sort. We only cared for family. It was a simple revelation back when we finally stopped being Nomadic people and settled in the land of Eddies and Whirlpools. Land can be burned, Buildings can be destroyed, Villages can fall, power and money can fade. But family will always be there. The revelation was something so profound it was ingrained in all Uzumaki for the rest of time as if it was part of our very DNA." Kushina says smiling before continuing.

"You see sochi. All villages in the elemental nations are made up of clans. Or families that are linked under one banner. Kind of like how we of the Uzumaki clan were only we called ourselves a tribe. We uzumaki believed that even if we were different clans, be it the Kaguya, Yuki, Terumi and the main Royal Uzumaki. Our village was a tribe, a linked family of families. Steel, wood and concrete could crumble beneath us as the land changed but in the end you always have family. . .and your family always has tribe. It was this mentality that forced us to disband secretly and give up the three side branch clans of the Uzumaki. The Kaguya, the Terumi and Yuki. We told them that if they want they can leave cause we wanted to keep the tribe safe. So they went to water county while the Senju seemingly ignored us in our time of need. And Because we wouldn't give up our clansmen to the enemy for power and safety they destroyed us. The uzumaki royal Family was outnumbered literally 10 to 1 since there was only 3000 Uzumaki in the village at the time. Minus myself and Mito who were Either in Konoha or on our Way to Konoha. Thirty Thousand Soldiers, 85 percent of 3 full Nations were sent to end us, And not one of those Shinobi in all those numbers survived. They may have taken us Uzumaki out. But we took every last one of them with us as we went. Those that were left after the massacre were scattered to the winds and slowly died out leaving only me, you, and two other female Uzumaki that i've gathered information on. One . . . well One happens to be your older sister." Kushina says looking sadly at her son. She just sheds a few tears for her fallen and missing family.

"Don't cry Kaa-chan, I swear to you I'll find those two missing Uzumaki and we can Rebuild the clan together." Naruto says smiling some as he hugs his mother tightly beinging the woman to blush deeply as her sons face pushes into her breasts. ' _Doesn't he realize what he's doing to me? Oh sochi you sweet, sweet, tender loving boy. I can't wait till I can finally make you a man._ ' Kushina thinks to herself before pulling Naruto into her embrace tenderly rubbing the back of his head.

' _Soft. . .why is something so soft pressing into my face. . .Wait not something hard is poking my cheek. Wait Kurama where exactly is my head presssed?'_ Naruto asks in his head to his tenant.

" **You're face is currently pressed into your mothers soft and supple DD cup breasts Naruto. She's really enjoying it too since her nipples are getting hard. It must be hard trying to accept that she's turned on by her son. Tell her you wanna go into town and take her on a date to the festival thats going on now."** Kurama says giddy as ever while chuckling at the way her former container is acting.

"Kaa-chan . . . I wanna take you on a date. Wanna join me at the festival in town right now?" Naruto says smiling Happily not moving his head from it's current position against her breasts.

"S-Sochi-koi . . .you're asking me on a date?" Kushina asks smiling softly before her heart picks up in speed.

"Of course Kushina-chan . . .For today lets not be mother and son. Lets just be two great friends out on a date today. I know talking about what happened all those years ago is tough and I want to show you a good time to put you in a good mood so you wont be so sad." Naruto says happily.

"Oh Sochi thats so sweet. Naruto I would love to go on a date with you to the festival in town right now. Also in my travels I found out that the current Raikage, Mizukage and even the third Tsuchikage of Iwagakure all wished to apologize to me and the Uzumaki Clan to make amends for their former kage's actions against us. As Current female clan head I forgave them but you're the Current Main clan head and as such my word means nothing now so you must decide that when the time comes." Kushina says as Naruto lets her go and moving back smiling.

"Oh i'll forgive them Kaa-chan. Your judgment is something I trust and if you think they should be forgiven i'll do the same." Naruto says smiling some. "Oh and Mathias nii-san has already told me about the new mizukage. He killed that asshole Yagura and had a terumi appointed mizukage. Weren't they one of the branch families in our clan?" Naruto says smiling some.

"Yes they were. Mei Terumi as I know her is actually a close cousin to me and sort of like an aunt to you. She'll be going to the Konoha during the Chuunin exams. So we'll meet her also." Kushina says she moves to get out of the water of the hot springs. Her naked body in full view of her son Naruto. Naruto's eyes seem to glaze over as he stares at his mothers waist. Kushina's pussy lightly covered with a light tuft of red pubic hair. Naruto's nose begins bleeding some as his eyes lock onto her slightly puffy labia showing that she was slightly aroused. As Kushina steps out of the hot spring she smirks devilishly knowing she had entranced her son with her body. She sighs happily as she sways her hips as she walks giving her extra sway making her ass jiggle slightly making Naruto just blush even darker as he tries calming his growing erection in the merky waters of the spring.

After 20 minutes Naruto and Kushina are out of the hotel room and out in the town enjoying the festival. Kushina is latched onto her sons arm as they go from stall to stall trying games and winning prizes left and right. Even stopping once as a poker tournament only for Naruto to clean house with his ungodly lucky streak. Taking the money he decides it would be a good time to go to a restaurant and eat. They spend time eating and chatting about themselves to catch up with each other. Kushina tells Naruto about her time abroad away from Konoha while Naruto tells her about his training and the missions he has taken solo or as a team with Mathias.

To say Kushina was impressed was an understatement. Her sochi and his sensei were taking on B and A class missions together and even Naruto was taking lower A rank's solo. Her heart soared as she was regaled with the jutsu he had learned and were able to use against the targets. She explained how she's going to pick up in his training when they got back to Konoha so he can learn the clans sealing arts and kenjutsu styles. The dinner ends on a happy note as they leave the Establishment arm in arm towards the Hotel only to see Mathias crashed out on the couch sleeping. A note on the coffee table with a sword next to it. The not in front of the sword reading. ' _Hey little bro you weren't in to receive it so here's your sword. Just incase your slanty devil eyes can't see it it's on the coffee Table.'_ Naruto Looks at the Letter pissed off thinking he'll prank his brother with some naked strippers from the gay side of the village. Reading the note he sees an added note. _"P.S. Weak bluff yah Prancing Geisha."_ Laughing softly at Mathias's Note Naruto and Kushina agree it was a weak bluff to think of and return to the bedroom to go to sleep in the same bed snuggling up against one another with a damn happy expression on their faces.

 **(HI No Kuni forest nearing Konohagakure.)**

The trio heads back towards Konohagakure and arrive only after a few hours later approaching the town seeing two lone figures with saddened and bored expressions. The two figures are none other then the two eternal gate guards to the City Kotetsu and Izumo. The two Chuunin guards just sigh at the boring day that is before them waiting for something exciting to happen.

"Hey Kotetsu?" Izumo asks looking to his right.

"Yes Izumo?" Kotestu responds.

"Remember 4 months ago when naruto painted the hokage heads?" Izumo says with a slight chuckle.

"How could I forget man. That crazy little bastard snuck into the monument in broad daylight wearing that kill me orange jumpsuit and managed to not only paint the heads in just an hour but EVADE and OUTRUN even the most elite ANBU in the corps haha." Kotetsu laughs as he recalls the event.

"Oh and remember the time he modified the entirety of the Hyuuga clans cloths so they would randomly dissolve with just body heat alone?" Kotetsu says with an even bigger laugh.

"God how could anyone forget that. Hiashi and the other hyuugas knew then not to piss off the prankster king by FOAMING his apartment. The hyuuga never had anything against him but they thought they'd get back at him for the other prank he did which left them with Tye-dyed or solid pink and orange Kimonos" Izumo laughs holding his ribs.

"OH KAMI, remember, . . . remember the time when he was 6 and he tricked Itachi into dragging around a stuffed kitty toy while he thought he was taking his dog for a walk?" Kotetsu says roaring with laughter falling off his chair.

"Holy crap that was funny. . .even with his Sharringan active Itachi wasn't able to see naruto switch his dog out A SECOND TIME. Only that this time the stuffed doll was inside A TIGER from the forest of death's mouth AHAHAHA." Izumo says falling on his back as the two roll on the floor while laughing and sighing with content before wiping their eyes free of tears only to see a trio of people walking to the gates.

"Well speak of the yami and he shall appear. Look who's here Kotetsu." Izumo says

Kotetsu smiles some and chuckles looking at naruto hanging off the arm of a beautiful red headed woman "Naruto hey whats up man?" Kotetsu asks waving at the blonde.

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo, Nice to meet you guys. I'm doing fine. I found my Kaa-chan and we even went out and got me a brand new sword look." Naruto says pulling out the Raijen No Ken. The Chuunin look to one another in astonishment before looking to Naruto.

"Damn bro. . .thats freaking awesome. I can't believe you got the Raijen no Ken. Listen go ahead and sign in, turn in the bounty for Aoi and listen Naruto . . Mathias you both are to head to the Hokage's office to prepare for the coincil meeting. Something about attacking the Emo-queen unjustly and something about a change in who your sensei is to be." Izumo says.

"Right thanks for the heads up guys. And also . . .thanks for everything in the past. . .I honestly have to say without you I wouldn't have met my Kaa-chan cause i'd be dead." Naruto says before hugging the two Aged Chuunin. To which they hug back happily before smiling.

"Hey don't worry about it little man. We're just sorry we can't do it all the time. Listen you better get going okay. The hokage wants you two with him as soon as possible." Izumo says smiling.

"Okay then, Hey can you two take my Kaa-chan to my clan Compound please? I don't want people . . .eyeballing her. Also when she's situated bring her to the council chambers please?" Naruto asks them smiling.

"Sure little man we can leave shadow clones here at the gate." Kotetsu says as he and Izumo both make shadow clones to take the spots in the gate station while grabbing Kushina's arms leading her to the compound waving bye to Naruto as he and Mathias head towards Hiruzen's tower.

 **(Hokage Office)**

Hiruzen was sitting in his chair looking at the completed 7 foot stack of paperwork on his desk with a smile. His beaming smile seemed to darken when he sees an ANBU sign that Naruto was back in the village. Hiruzens mood changes to one of sadness knowing that the Civilians council will be a pain to naruto and force something on his surrogate grandson he doesn't want or need. After a few minutes Mathias and Naruto walk into his office as he sighs.

"Naruto i'm happy to see you but I'm sad you're here." Hiruzen says sighing.

"Yeah I know Jiji, But I have to get this done with. Kaa-chan is at the compound and will be at the council meeting soon." Naruto says.

"Yes it's good you found her. I tried so hard to contact her Naruto. I hope you understand." Hiruzen says.

"I know Jiji Kaa-chan explained everything. Now lets get this over with okay?" Naruto says smiling as Mathias remains silent.

"ANBU call the council . . .lets get this over with." Hiruzen says with a sad expression.

 **(Council chambers.)**

Inside the Council room the Civilian side and elders were all talking amungst themselves. The Civilian side consisted of mostly merchants or influential families with money or who were working in the treasury. The elders consisted of three people. Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura. The elders and Civilian council were chatting about what to do with the 'Demon child' and How the 'Kyuubi brat' Should be punished for hurting the 'Precious Uchiha'.

The Shinobi side of the council consisted of the clan heads of Konoha. They were remaining silent waiting for the Hokage to arrive to begin and end this council meeting quickly as it was just a farce to try and get rid of the one person the Shinobi council considers a very loyal and trustworthy shinobi. Naruto Uzumaki. The shinobi council looks towards the doors as Naruto and Hiruzen walk in.

"Alright lets get this meeting over with you old Fuckwits.." Naruto says with anger.

"How dare you speak that way in our presence you demon" Homura yells.

"Homura suck the tears from my dick you ugly mud Fucker. I am here to see what you idiots want this time. . .Oh wait let me guess 'Kill the demon child." No wait "Banish The Demon Child" Or my personal Favorite. "Lets Finish what the Yodaime Started!" Naruto says pissed off as Hiruzen flares his Ki shutting the council up.

"Now then, Shall we get started. The council hereby begins now what is on the agenda." Hiruzen says

"We are here to discuss what to do with the child since he so blatantly attacked the Uchiha." Koharu says.

"I suggest we end his life. He attacked The Uchiha and needs to pay." Homura screeches.

"I suggest he be sent to me for training and his Sensei be . . .Properly treated to show his loyalty to Konoha." Danzo says.

"Sorry koharu, Homura but the charges against Naruto are to be dropped on the grounds it was justified retaliation against Sasuke. He used Shibi aburame's son in a substitution jutsu and sacrificed him almost killing him." Hiruzen says.

"Oh please like we care. The Uchiha holds priority over some useless bug using clan." Koharu says.

" **SPEAK LIKE THAT AGAIN COUNCILMAN AND I WILL FUCKING EAT YOU!"** Naruto says leaking Kurama's voice and demonic KI at him.

Koharu just starts sweating under the massive amount of KI being thrown at him.

"You have no right to speak with me Not at all. Wait can you wipe your own ass? Tell you what you can earn the right to talk to me. Just walk out that door behind you take a crap and wipe your own ass then I'll MAYBE listen to what you have to say." Naruto says before looking to Danzo.

"And you Shimura. It's cause of you my mother left the village never to see me again until the wave mission. And as for being trained under you? Fuck off Yah Brain dead Neanderthall BallTugger. I know how you train your soldiers and your faggot ROOT anbu."Naruto says glaring at Danzo who gulps fearing Kushina is in the village.

"Yeah I can totally see it now while being in your ROOT program. 'SOLDIERS, Fill me with BBQ sauce cause i'm dumb as hell." Naruto says in an imitation Danzo like voice while a few of the Clan heads begin snickering to themselves. Even Shibi Aburame and Tsume Inuzuka the two usually stoic members of the council.

Danzo growls at the jab before the council chamber doors explode off the hinges and the doors fly forth embedding themselves at both sides of danzo in the wall behind him killing the two ROOT members inside them. In the door frame stands The red death herself. Kushina Uzumaki. The elders and civilian council see this as an opportunity to get her against the demon as they know she's killed impostors to her clan before.

"Ahh Kushina so good you're here in Konoha once again. I have news about an impostor to your clan." Homura says with a sickly sweet smile as the other council members smile along with her while the shinobi side just frowns some.

"Oh really you do? Who would that be Homura?" Kushina asks a little confused.

"Oh well it's a child of a demon. He's stealing your clan name and parading around the village destroying it's once good and honorable name. Naruto uzumaki right next to the hokage."Koharu says before looking towards the blonde.

"THATS A FUCKING LIE AND YOU KNOW IT KOHARU." Tsume inuzuka yells before looking at the red headed woman standing beside Naruto. "Kushina I know Naruto personally he is not a demon and he is not a false Uzumaki. He's a wonderful and carefree little child put through hell cause of bigotry and assholes. I dont know if he's a real Uzumaki but he damn well acts like a one." Tsume says defending her sons rival aswell as the child she sees as a surrogate son.

"Oh really. . .Naruto uzumaki the blonde child here? The one that was supposedly abandoned by his parents and left an Orphan in the Kyuubi attack? If he's as good as you say then why didn't you adopt him? Or why didn't anyone else adopt him?" Kushina asks Tsume smiling.

"Yes that child there. And trust me on this. I would have adopted him but those fucking assholes in the civilian council never pushed any paperwork through for ANYONE to adopt him. Hell those asshoels even spread his Jinchuuriki status to the people of konoha and why his life was hell. . .No one could even attempt to help him without retaliation from EVERYONE. And by the time he was a ninja and no longer under the civilian councils laws he could take care of himself making It so even if we wanted to . . .we couldn't adopt him." Tsume says tearing up as she looks towards Naruto.

"Naruto . . .i wanted to adopt you right away to when I heard you were in the Orphanage. I'm sorry I didn't try harder" Tsume says saddened as he just smiles at her. He shunshins right next to her and her ninken Kohamaru Hugging the clan head tightly. His arms pulling her into a gentle and loving embrace as his muscles clench and flex against her body forcing a deep crimson blush onto Tsume's face as she feels his steel hard muscles.

"Don't worry Tsume. . .after the seals that Danzo and his lackeys the elder council placed on me were removed I remembered everything from when I was 3 and up and I remember you helping me from the shadows. I wanted to thank you." Naruto says before kissing Tsume on the lips surprising everyone in the room besides Kushina and Mathias who is just inwardly cackling like a madman at the Harem his student must undoubtedly be accumulating.

"AHEM" Kushina says with a smile. "Sochi . .. please stop tongue fucking Tsume for a minute and get down here please we have to continue with this meeting." Kushina says with a sickly sweet smile as Naruto ends the kiss with Tsume who whimpers softly before opening her eyes and blushing even harder before sinking into her seat as Naruto returns to his mothers side.

"Now then, You assholes have made my sochi's life a living hell. And for punishment as dictated by amendment 46-D of the clan doctrines. As acting clan head till I marry I may choose the punishment the guilty party receives." Kushina says smiling happily as she pulls out her Katana.

"Hiruzin you need a new civilian council because I choose death FOR ALL THOSE FUCKERS." Kushina says before disappearing in a shunshin only to reappear a moment later infront of donzo with a blooded blade as the entire civilian council is slaughtered as they slowly fall to pieces as Kushina points her Katana at Danzo who gulps once more before beginning to sweat.

"You told me my sochi was dead. You forced my boy into a hellish life for no reason other then to make a weapon. You're lucky Hiruzen needs his advisors or you'd be dead Danzo." Kushina says before stabbing him in the right eye socket destroying his right eye only to force a raiton jutsu through the sword frying the nerves in the socket destroying the eye completely. Kushina then slashing off his right arm before destroying it with a Katon Jutsu burning it to ash and Cauterizing his right shoulder before whispering in his ear. "And I knew about your eyes and DNA manipulation asshole. Orochimaru found out about your treachery you old fuck. Retaliate against me and your entire Underground shinobi ring and yourself will be slaughtered by not only me but Orochimaru as well." Kushina just moves to the center of the room looking towards everyone. Leaving Danzo in pain enough to not move for awhile forcing him to stay in the council room.

"That was a warning. NEVER CROSS ME AGAIN. Now whats that final matter you were discussing." Kushina says sitting next to her son who simply gets into her lap before kissing her neck secretly making Kushina shudder in pleasure once.

"W-We are here to discuss the sword that the de- . .. That naruto holds. It is the Raijen no Ken and it should not be in his hands. It should be in the hands of someone who can fully utilize it like Uchiha-sama" Koharu says with fear caking his voice.

"We also want to replace Sasuke as Mathias's apprentice. He will be a much more competent student then the 'BOY" Homura says with Venom in her voice at mentioning Naruto.

"Well Naruto sorry but it seems the council elders want me to move on. So I am, It was fun teaching you but i'm leaving now." Mathias says while Naruto looks at him a little worried as the elders smirk hoping that Mathias sees him as a demon.

"S-Sensei what are you talking about?" Naruto asks not believing his brother is doing this.

"Well they are trying to make me train the duck-ass emo king. So i'm leaving Konohagakure and taking my 2 highly sought after Kekkei genkai's with me. Oh and also Hiruzen I seemed to have mastered that Doujutsu you know about. Uh the one that you know who gave me before I left for wave? Oh well I guess it was fun while it lasted. Naruto don't be a stranger okay i'll send you letters everyday Otouto." Mathias says walking towards the council room exit.

"Mathias wait stop." Koharu yells as he looks at the man.

"Oh what is it you pinko Commie Socialist cock sucking queer-bate? I have better things to do then listen to you prattle on about how piss all over yourself because "It's to hard to reach the toilet when you have to go." Mathias says to Koharu.

"W-What Kekkei genkai's and doujutsu do you have? We must know cause if you want to train . . .the boy then it's perfectly okay but we must know what they are." Koharu says ignoring the jabs at him in favor of trying to find out the Info.

"I have the Mokuton Kekkei genkai of the shodiame Hokage and have it mastered even beyond his own Capabilities. The Shoton kekkei Genkai which allows the creation of solid crystals stronger then diamonds. Though thats still not as tough as my own flesh an blood seeing as how none of the weapons of this place can even so much as scrape my skin. And lastly I have the . . .shit what was it called again. Rodishan? Radohon? Rinaseinan? Hiruzen what the fuck did you call the fucking thing that wreckt my eyes?" Mathias says to Koharu before turning to Hiruzen who is just laughing his ass off internally trying his damndest not to laugh out loud at how Mathias is intentionally messing up the name of the RInnigan.

"It is called the Rinnigan my good friend. It was a gift from Kami and you're lucky I had scrolls left by my student on how to train someone who has it." Hiruzen says as Everyone in the room even Naruto and Kushina both stare dumbfoundedly at Mathias.

"Oh yeah the Rinnigan . . .Shit how could I forget the name of the thing that gave me that awesome fucking gravity power. Shit I can fuckin fly now." Mathias says lightly patting a closed fist on his open palm with a smile before he moves his Hitai-ate off his eyes opening them wide for all to see the deep lavander purple eyes that cover his entire iris and sclera with 6 solid black concentric rings surrounding his pupils. He then smirks happily before sliding his Hitai-ate back into place over his eyes.

" **HOKAGE WE DEMAND MATHIAS BE PUT INTO THE CRA TO ENSURE HIS CLAN LIVES ON ALONG WITH HIS KEKKEI GENKAI AND TO TRAIN NARUTO."** The elders and Even Danzo yell as Mathias just laughs his ass off.

"Y-You think you can control me and my love life you ancient old as dirt ass wipes? Oh god thats a good fucking joke. " Mathias says only to have the Council grin rather slyly.

"As a ninja of Konoha you are under the direct order of the Council and the Hokage. So what we say goes. You are to be instated in the CRA Immediately and will have to have your first wife within the next 6 months or one will be chosen by the council." Danzo says nearly salivating at all the willing and order following Root Kunoichi he'll be marrying Mathias off too.

"Yeah big Negatory on that one. I am under NO ONE'S ORDERS. But the true Divine one. The lord of all Creation and lover of all Worlds. I am her Chosen Soldier and I only follow her orders. I fly a flag for a long dead Country which Holds no ties to you three, This Village nor even these Elemental Nations as you call them. _**I may be forced into this CRA bullshit but just know this. I pick my wives and I only have**_ **ONE MARE IN MIND WHO I WILL MARRY WILLINGLY!** " Mathias says shouting at the council His voice becoming Dark Demonic and reverberating with pure unadulterated Evil as the lights in the council room dim to nothing and his eyes begin to glow his changed eyes Turn to the same ones Naruto saw during wave. Mathias's figure dissapears into the shadow only showing the glowing eyes as he smirks before speaking once again as the council room is surrounded by hellish heat, Red rocks soacked with blood Entrails guts and limbs of long and freshly dead corpses of Humans, Demons, Animals and spirits alike.

" _ **Words of warning you ignorant Plebeian corpses. If even**_ **ONE WOMAN** _ **Shows up at my door in Naruto's compound they will be sent back to who ever sent her**_ **IN A BODY BAG AFTER I'VE KILLED AND EATEN THEM!** _ **Am I Understood you miserable little Fucking Insects?"**_ Mathias says to the council as his mouth billows hot ash and pyroclastic clouds while small bursts of Blue fire sprout from his throat when he yells. The three Civilian council members Shiver and Shake and although no killing intent was felt they all nod in absolute fear and cower like mice meeting the cat who just ate their mother infront of them. As Mathias gets the nods he wants he just grins manically as the room goes pitch black once more leaving only his folden eyes, blue flaming mouth and sinister pearly white shark tooth like grin visible in the room. He just laughs rather demonically as the lights once again turn on and Mathias's posture voice and visual changes return to normal. The entire the entirety of the council room Hidden ANBU in all Tried to make sense of what just happened. Mathias never let off Any chakra nor did anyone sense a Genjutsu start or take place meaning that what ever just happened was 100% real. Danzo fearing the worst just calmly and quietly thinks of a way to deal with Mathias.

"Besides I am of no clan as I am just a human man from a tiny CIVILIAN FAMILY! No clan means No CRA and if you even think about declaring me a clan well then i'm adopting Naruto into it and thus even though he is the last of two major Clans he now is the last of Mine as well if he were to accept being in the "Croqvist Clan" as you unintelligent worms would call it" Mathias says making Naruto chuckle Softly nodding his head..

"I'll accept that Offer Nii-sensei. I'll Happily be Naruto Uzumaki Croqvist. Also I don't care about being put in the CRA. But only on one condition Hiruzen." Naruto says shocking everyone.

"What is that Naruto?" Hiruzen says curious as to what he wants.

"I want to be able to choose my wives myself. None of this forced marriage shit that the council will use to gain power." Naruto says smiling happily.

"Of course Naruto-kun that is easy enough but you must have at least 12 wives or I will be forced to make you marry others." Hiruzen says with a soft and gentle smile.

"Of course Jiji I understand and agree wholeheartedly. So . . .Kushina Uzumaki, My kaa-chan. . .My Beni-Shinigami-hime (Crimson Reaper Princess) Would you do me the honor of being my first wife?" Naruto says shocking everyone in the council Including Kushina as she just stares at her sochi.

"Y-You want me to-to . . .Be your first wife?" Kushina says struck rather hard by this as her heart begins skipping beats.

"Of course Kaa-chan. I know about how the Uzumaki were with . . . incest as you were the one telling me about them. I know it's not frowned upon at all in clans like ours so . . . Would you be my first and most importantly . . .my only wife for now. I still have at least 4 more women I want to ask and talk to about this but only after a certain amount of time has passed. Besides this way Danzo and the other old fucks wont be able to sell you into breeding programs for the Village since as my wife YOU'RE OFF LIMITS!" Naruto asks before pulling out a solid Platinum banded wedding ring with a gorgeous crystal as it's center piece. The crystal itself is a see through gem with what appears to be a ruby and sapphire merged together forming a heart inside the clear gem attached to the platinum band.

"Mathias Nii-sensei told me that he knew I would find a woman to love me and since he was a trained Jeweler and took 9 hours making this ring to be as good as it is. But it's still only a fraction as gorgeous as you Kaa-chan. Please will you be my wife?" Naruto asks before looking at her.

Kushina just tears up as she stares at her son. She begins to cry softly before pulling naruto into her hugging him tightly crying onto his shoulder as she takes the ring and slides it onto her left ring finger.

"Oh sochi I would love to marry you. Yes i'll happily be your first wife. Hiruzen it looks like my sochi is now Uzumaki clan head. Sochi I have never been this happy in my life. I want nothing more then to spend my life with you. At first I thought it would be as a mother but doing it as your wife is even better." Kushina says before kissing her son directly on the lips.

The kiss is rather intimate and deep as Naruto just goes slack as his eyes roll into the back of his head before he closes them as his mind goes blank. His mind snaps back to reality when he feels something invading his mouth. Realizing what it is he just blushes deeply as he feels his mothers tongue entangling with his own. Naruto returns the kiss happily wrapping his arms around his mothers neck essentially dominating his mothers mouth with his tongue as he infuses it with chakra. His tongue bringing Kushina to moan rather gutterly as his Hijutsu (Sexual Jutsu) takes effect. The loud moan making most of the Shinobi council blush at the action as Tsume tries her hardest not to begin rubbing her rather wet pussy or ask Naruto to do the same thing to her.

Pulling back Kushina smiles happily as sheepishly smiles at her son giggling some nuzzling into his strong firm chest. "T-That was amazing Naru-koi. So much more intmate and even way better then your fathers kissing Dattebane" Kushina says with a happy smile.

"Alright now that that little . . .display is over. Naruto I signed you up for the chuunin exams now we have to leave to Hiruzens office once more so I can give you your new gift." Mathias says to naruto as Naruto and Kushina seperate from each other and walk with Mathias to Hiruzens office.

"Since this is all taken care of i'm appointing a new civilian council myself and Tsume before you ask yes you can also marry into the Uzumaki clan if you wish and both Naruto and Kushina allow it. Now then. This meeting is over." Hiruzen says before leaving the council chambers.

 **(Hiruzens office)**

"Sensei why didn't you tell me you had such an awesome Doujutsu?"Naruto asks excited as he looks at his friend.

"Cause I needed to keep it secret from that asshole Donzo. That power hungry crotch munchin dick stain would probably try and kill me for my eyes. Now he knows and I guarantee that ROOT will now be after my ass." Mathias says with a chuckle.

"I never knew anyone could get the Rinnigan that wasn't in the Uzumaki. You're not Uzumaki are you?" Kushina asks a little hopeful.

"Nope i'm not an Uzumaki. Before the Mission to wave i went to Hiruzen to pick up some Chakra paper to test Naruto's affinities. When I got here Kami showed up.

 **(Flashback 2 weeks just before leaving for wave.)**

"Hey G-pa, Listen I need some chakra paper for Naruto i'm going to test his affinities while on the mission." Mathias says as he steps into Hiruzens office.

"Ahh Mathias certainly. . .How has Naruto been doing in his training?" Hiruzen says grabbing out a full stack of the paper and setting it up on the desk.

"Meh he's doing good just a little bored with how I train and I need to teach him more jutsu's." Mathias answers grabbing the papers. As Mathias stuffs the papers in his Bizarro pouch on his back a bright light envelopes the office as everything but the inhabitants turns grey.

" **Mathias, It is good to see you dimension walker. I'm pleased with how you are handling things."** Kami says with a smile. " **Oh and don't worry about people hearing this. I've stopped time and only you me and Sarutobi know whats happening.** " Kami says as she takes a seat on the couch looking at Mathias.

"Okay well thats nice but what the fuck are you doing here?" Mathias says a little pissed off he's being babysat.

" **Oh no reason really. I'm just here to give you a gift. Something that will stay with you forever as thanks for keeping Naruto-kun happy and well trained.** " Kami says walking over to Mathias before lightly cupping his cheek with her palm.

" **He needs to be strong to defeat this Fake Madara before he starts and you've already changed things well beyond what I have predicted. Zetsu is talking with his kaa-chan about you right now so he's switching to your side just as Kaguya is because of Naruto."** Kami says with a smile before stretching and letting go of Mathias cheek.

"Well thats good i'm glad I can do YOUR job for you. Now answer my fucking question. What the fuck are you doing here and what do you mean by a reward?" Mathias says crossing his arms as Hiruzen begins sweating at the concept of Mathias pissing off Kami.

" **Oh the gift is a legendary Doujutsu. It's called the Rinnigan. It's a very powerful thing as it gives you the ability to use all 5 elements of ninjutsu icluding gravity and many lesser sub elements. It even lets you raise the dead, have multiple summon contracts and can make your body like armor."** Kami answers before snapping her fingers. At the snap mathias drops to the floor onto his knees gripping his Head protector that blindfolds his eyes as he just grunts in pain. After a few moments Mathias stands up and grabs Kami by the throat surprising her as he lifts her by the throat off the ground.

"You fucking bitch. . .I told you before NO ONE DOUBLE CROSSES ME. What the fuck did you just do to my eyes?" Mathias says as he tightens his grip clamping Kami's throat shut and shaking her a little bit before dropping her on her ass letting her catch her breath so she might breath.

" **I gave you the Rinnigan. It's a doujutsu so it involves your eyes. The scrolls to learn how to master it will be in the 31st star in that Tattoo you redid to make the flag a sealing pocket. You didn't have to strangle me you asshole."** Kami says rubbing her neck as she glares at Mathias.

"Yeah and I didn't have to agree to be here either. You're lucky I owed you a damn favor or i'd still be where I was having the time of my life." Mathias says with his own glare.

" **You're lucky you're strong enough to kill me or i'd be fucking you up right now ageless one."** Kami says as she stands up.

"Yeah well take a number cause you're not the only one that wants me dead bitch. I didn't even want to do this in the first place. Well atleast I didn't untill I saw what Naruto's life was like. And i'll be damned if i'm not here to help make it at least somewhat better. Now then, Is their a way to deactivate this fucking Doujutsu you gave me?" Mathias asks still a little pissed off about the pain.

" **Yes just stop channeling chakra to your eyes and they'll go back to normal. Now then i'm leaving and going to prepare. You know who is sending you somewhere special after this. It appears you have finally earned the right to your true Paradise. It should be ready after the Chuunin exam Finals so look forward to that."** Kami says to mathias who just raises an eyebrow at her before nodding softly and disapearing in a flash of light once more as the world regains color and time starts to flow once more.

"Well that was annoying. Later Hiruzen, I'll see you when me and Naruto return from wave." Mathias says leaving a shocked and awed Sarutobi who just shakes his head and pulls out some Sake and begins drinking.

"Kami damn it. I hope nothing bad goes wrong on this mission. I don't think my heart can take anymore surprises like that one." Sarutobi says as he just goes back to drinking as his shadow clones start doing the paperwork.

 **(End of flashback.)**

"Wow sensei you know the gods?" Naruto asks with sparkles in his eyes.

"Know them? Fuck little bro I can kill them. They aren't real gods. Just deity's chosen to watch over the many vast dimensions that are within creation. Your Kami isn't the one true Kami. I worship and follow the one true lord of all things. Lets just say that training under her is why i'm called God's Assassin. I'm classified as a TIER 3 quad S class warrior. Tier three's are known in my line of work as Literal God Slayers. Only three people meet that requirement. Me, My dragoness mother Kalameet the eternal and my father the dread god of the Abyss and the void, Belial the Fallen one." Mathias says not really giving a shit as he looks around Hiruzens office for the present he got for his student.

"Wow. . .so you're like the most powerful thing on this planet huh sensei?" Naruto asks a little shocked at his senseis strength.

"No i'm not like the most powerful thing. I AM the most powerful fucking thing on this planet. I hunt gods who turn their backs on their duties and interfere with how things are to be done. Granted leeway's are a given with certain deity's such as now since without me your mother would have been dead, you would have settled for the Hyuuga heiress and never found out how much of a jackass your father was." Mathias says as he just reaches behind the couch in the office pulling out what appears to be a rather simple and intricately made wooden box with golden trim and designs. He smiles at having found it and walks over to Naruto before kneeling down and holding the box out for him.

"Naruto, that box is called a bottomless box. It allows you to store many things inside of it as it is it's own pocket dimension. Inside that box is at least 500lbs of Magnesium carbon based metals which you can use with your Magnet release kekkei genkai to make yourself impervious to normal attacks. You can stick the metal to yourself and make an outer shell of protection or make it like a dome or something. It would grant you something like an ultimate defense so you no longer get hurt all to much. Also inside there is a blade I forged myself. I used the soul of my oldest sister to make it. It's called the chaos blade and it is EXTREMELY powerful. Please take care of it. It's all I have left of the sister I loved like a wife. You have just a few days before the Chuunin exams so practice with only that sword and your magnet release while you're with Kakashi. I need to go to Uzushiogakure and see if they have the chamber. I'll be back on the first day after the second round of the Chuunin exams." Mathias says before patting Naruto on the shoulders. He just chuckles before Naruto hugs him tightly thanking him for the gift and the idea of his defense. After a few moments Mathias lets go of Naruto and walks out of the office window and begins floating in the air.

"Naruto, Check it out. With these fucking eye's of mine I can control the gravity around me and FUCKING FLY. Try the same thing with your wind affinity by meditating. Use your wind chakra to lift yourself off the ground while in lotus position and go from there. I'll be back in a few days okay bro." Mathias says before waving to his surrogate little brother. He just laughs a little bit and turns around floating out into the middle of the street where civilians and Shinobi alike are able to see him. Making sure he's the center of attention as people stop what they are doing seeing the floating Ninja. He just laughs a little bit before calling out.

"When I get back for the month interval of training Naruto I'm teaching you how to fucking do this. UP UP AND AWAY!" Mathias yells before he rises in to the air flying at a rather hastened pace into the sky before veering off towards Uzushiogakure. The civilians and Shinobi alike are all awe struck as someone seemingly just flew off into the sky. One little Emo in particular is seething at the power the dobe's sensei has trying to think of a way to get it for himself before he's brought out of his musings by a pink banshee's screech of 'Sasuke-kun'.

"He's just like you sochi. On so many different levels he's just like you." Kushina says with a chuckle at watching her sons sensei's antics.

"Yeah thats what makes him so awesome. So . . .kaa-san . . .We're engaged now aren't we. I was wondering what we should we do for our first night of being married?" Naruto asks as he turns to his mother.

"Thats a good question sochi. I know what to do but it can wait till You're Chuunin. Until then lets just go and train in your ultimate defense as Mathias called it. I'm a good kenjutsu user so when you can block any and all of my strikes we'll call it a day okay?" Kushina says pulling her Son and lover into a tender embrace before kissing his lips once more closing her eyes. Hiruzen just chuckles softly at his surrogate grandson and his mother before shaking his head.

"You know if Jiraya was here he would be scribbling down on his notepad with inspiration at the thought of a mother and son having intimate sex and getting married. I can see it now can't you kushina. Jiraya Presents Icha Icha Incest tactics" Sarutobi chuckles before mentally checking off what he has to write to Jiraya about.

"Yeah true but I don't want that pervert corrupting my sochi with his smut and I sure as hell don't want my love life put to paper in his books. Now then Sarutobi i'm sorry I ignored your papers and letters and I'll be spending some much needed training time with my son." Kushina says before picking Naruto up and carrying him to the clan compound where they can train in peace for the day. Hiruzen stays behind and just smirks at how powerful Naruto truly will become. Knowing that naruto is the child of prophecy and how much he is able to forgive gives him hope that one day. Just maybe, Naruto will be able to bring the will of fire to other nations and stop the cycle of hatred that has swallowed the world since the creation of Ninjutsu.

 **A/N: Okay so that's the new chapter i hope you guys like it. It took a little while longer then i thought but I'll be able to upload chapter five soon. It'll be a flash back filler chapter to ease the minds of a few people and set certain evens straight that need to be done as well as finish the first part of the chuunin exams. Thanks again everyone, I look forward to having you read more of my works soon if you enjoy them.**

 **Now onto the jutsu's.**

 **My created jutsu.**

 _ **"Raiton:Dibainh**_ _ **ōmingu rakurai**_ _ **"**_ (Lightning Release: Divine Homing Thunderbolt)

 **Essentially it creates three invisible bolts of lightning that circle around and enclose on a target. Think the satalite laser from new vegas or the hammer from gears of war and the circling beams of light only instead of light its 3 seperate bolts of thunder. Which follow the honed in enemy around while they move and when they converge sends either 3 foot diameter bolt of golden lightning into the ground killing them. If the user has a Raiton affinity the bolt is bigger and deadlier at 7 feet in diameter and requires slightly less chakra to use. All together It's a mid to high A rank ninjutsu for Non Raiton Elemented Shinobi's and a high S rank for those with a Raiton Affinity.**


	5. Surprise Test, Surprise Return

**CB: There Naruto, How was that for an explanation?**

 **Naruto: Wow that actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.**

 **Kushina: Y-Yeah I didn't think about it like that. Naru-kun you think he's right?**

 **Naruto: I don't care anymore. He can make us do anything.**

 **CB: Damn right I can. Now how was your date last night?**

 **Naruto: It wasn't a date you bastard.**

 **Kushina: It was Magical. I never felt so safe before when In my Sochi's arms as we snuggled on the couch.**

 **CB: Damn, on the couch? I knew you two wanted to fuck but damn son that's hot.**

 **Naruto: IT WASN'T LIKE THAT.**

 **Kushina: Naru-koi just ignore him and come here I want some more snuggle time. Besides it's a time killer.**

 **Naruto: Coming Kaa-chan. Crystal . . . as much as you annoy me thanks for this chance.**

 **CB: What ever shitsnack. Have fun with your mom cause i'm going to make you two newly weds the most passionate and kinky couple I can. Don't bother with the disclaimer I have it this time around.**

 **CB: I Wish I did own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Key word WISH. I still own Jackshit. The Pairing for this has been set as a Harem it will be but Kushina will still be THE MAIN pairing.**

 **Now a few notes about speech.**

"Hello" Normal speech  
" _Hello_ " Thoughts  
" **Hello** " Demon/god talking  
" **Hello** " Demon/god thinking.  
" _ **Hello**_ " Jutsu names.

* * *

 **(Uzushiogakure no Sato. 5:00PM)**

* * *

After a long flight using the Rinnigans jutsu Mathias sighs as he sits down on the walls of the ruined village. He catches his breath a little bit as the exhaustion from using the flight capabilities of gravity manipulation for so long take it's toll.

"Damn, Never thought that could use so much energy. Oh well its not a big deal. 5 minutes of rest i'll be good as ever." Mathias says as he sighs and relaxes on the wall staring at the sky. He just shakes his head as his breathing steadys. He drops to the ground below and begins his walk around the destroyed village finding many different skeletons littering the area. Some still having weapons inside the skeletal remains of the warriors. As he walks through the village Mathias comes upon a rather large tower with the Kanji for Kage on it. Shrugging his shoulders Mathias just examines the tower from top to bottom finally finding what he wants smiling devilishly.

"Well what do we have here? Interlocking seals in a srtange patterns interlocking time frames and speed aswell as spacetime. Looks like what i want. I can even feel the flow of time out of that room. Hmm well Seems the void really does have it's roots here if time flows through the space inside that room." Mathias says scratching his chin. He just shakes his head fearing he may never truly have the only dream he's ever had.

As Mathias turns around he senses a few things going on in the room. Turning to face it he readies for an attack before he hears a voice he has wanted to hear for awhile.

" **Oji-san it is** good to see you again." Zetsu says in his usual tone. " **Kaa-san is anxious** to meet you. She says she's willing **to try anything to be free once more.** If you can free her that is." Zetsu says with a questioning glare.

"Oh chill your tits Zetsu-kun. I know a way to pull her out of where ever it is she is." Mathias says Nonchilantly.

" **Okay then, Well currently she is locked away** inside a forgotten temple inside Konohagakure. **It is in a forest of death and pain** that is littered with darkness and seals. W **e can only free her with the moons eye plan due to the power** of the Juubi since that is essentially her soul." Zetsu says as he walks towards Mathias.

"Not true little man. I know the forest you speak and it is where the chuunin exams second portion is being held. All i need is to find her body which is no doubt preserved very well due to the nature of her chakra. I'll use Naruto's blood aswell as a combination of Kyuubi's yokai to rejuvinate her body to a younger state which will strengthen the bond of body and soul." Mathias says as he knows he has Zetsu's attention.

" **What good does that do Oji-san?** Yeah it doesn't make sense to just do that **to a body that has no soul.** " Zetsu says tilting his head.

"Simple really. The strengthened link of the soul to the eartly body will allow me to use the cursed sign of dark life and suck the soul from where it is stored. To the body i so choose. Once the soul is in the body i deactivate the curse sign of dark life and her soul permanently attaches to her original body. Now i know that you are part of Akatsuki so please compile a list of the members for me aswell as information on all of them." Mathias says with a smile as he pats Zetsu's shoulder. Zetsu while having a shadowed face currently just stares in disbelief at Mathias. The old curse signs were of ancient magics and miracles in the times of demons, gods and even dragons. The last reported case of dark sign immortals was when the Juubi was first created.

" **O-Oji-san . .. are you?"** Zetsu asks before getting cut off.

"A cursed life Dark wraith? Yes. My mother was Kalameet the Eternal. While my father was Belial the fallen. Being born of darkness and Draconic blood was kind of a shocker when i first found out. I mean i got raised by normal Mortals in a realm where magic, miracles and shit like Ninjutsu were nothing but Fairy tales within the realm of imagination of children. Shit i didn't even suspect anything till i was fucking 14 when puberty hit me like god damn freight train." Mathias says with a happy smile remembering his past before the war. Zetsu just stares at him with wide eyes before looking at the floor.

" **I will tell Kaa-san** about your plan. She will be Happy **to know that you can help her.** " Zetsu says before looking out the window. " **Oji-san, be careful outside.** I fear the protector of Uzushio has returned **and i don't think he's happy.** " Zetsu says before looking back to Mathias.

" **Oh and before i go** A woman in Akatsuki named Deidara wishes **To find a man that knows about art.** I know who she's refering to **so she, Konan, Myself and a woman named Hidan** will be observing the Chuunin exam finals to watch her reaction." Zetsu says before Mathias waves him off with a smile as zetsu sinks into the tower using his _**Mayfly**_ ability. Mathias walks out of the Kage tower to be met with a site he hasn't seen for years.

"So this is who protects this area ne? It's good to see you?" Mathias says and asks the creature infront of him as he slides his Hitai-ate off his eyes to gaze upon the large Western style red and blue scaled dragon the size of a two story house.

" **Who are you Ningen? Humans haven't set foot on this land for nearly 5 decades. And my name is Krazeih."** Krazeih says with slight annoyance at the last word spoken.

"Oh no one really. Names Mathias by the way. As to what i'm doing i'm Just checking out my apprentices new training ground. He's an Uzumaki and i'm bringing him and his mother here to train in that space time room they have here." Mathias says with a slight glare to the dragon.

" **I thought all the uzumaki's were killed. Well thats fine as long you dont steal anything.** " Krazeih says while looking at the male. "Hey I don't steal. I only fight in wars, Train younger apprentices and work towards my dream. Now i have to ask this but are you a summon?" Mathias quirks an eyebrow at the dragon curious as to if his hunch is correct.

" **You are Correct human. I am indeed a summon. Not the boss but a summon none the less. I sense great power within you youngling. I will allow you to sign our contract now but You must first pass the boss summons test which is to beat her in combat before you can truly be named our summoner. Here I shall summon her.** " Krazeih says as he allows Mathias to write his name in blood on on the contract binding his name to the scroll. His blood and name flash with bright light before dieing down and showing it's now dried. Soon Chakra spikes within the area and a large explosion is heard as a giant poof of smoke shows up dissipating revealing a dragon atleast 5 times bigger then Krazeih standing in the open glaring down at Mathias.

"Well . . .looks like i can't hold back and will have to use all my magic and strength if i'm to beat you . Isn't that right . . . .Kaa-san?" Mathias says pulling Kubikiriboucho out of the seal and propping it up on his shoulder.

( **Que song start: Doom – E1M1 by Andrew Hulshult** )

"lETS ROCK IT!" Mathias says before Jumping straight at his mother taking a large horizontal swing at her face.

* * *

 **(Konohagakure no Sato Council Room. Same time.)**

* * *

Koharu, Homura and Danzo were sitting in their usual spots seething at what had just occured just hours ago. Humiliated by the Demon, His teacher and whore mother. They just sit around in silence contemplating what exactly they need to do about all this. When Danzo stands up and speaks

"We have to find a way to banish the child." Danzo says with a serious expression.

"Danzo are you stupid? You've always wanted him to be your weapon. Why banish him?" Homura says knowing of his plans since being one of his backers.

"I know when to cut my loses. The child has taken to much from Mathias. His mind has been cemented with his opinions and morals and i can not undo them. So I must take this chance and BANISH the child so he may not cause me any more problems then he already has." Danzo says gripping the stump that used to be his right arm.

"Fine fine we can do that. I was hoping for execution but banishment is fine aswell. I'll get the Daimyo to agree and that will be that. It'll take atleast till the end of the Chuunin exams when he comes to Konohagakure to watch the tournament. In the mean time we need to appoint a new civilian council. They already are in back up so getting the votes needed shall not be a problem." Koharu says, His voice dripping with anger.

"Thats fine. But what about Mathias and Kushina. It would be too dangerous to just let them roam around the village while the demon is off galavanting around spreading his disease to others. I say we drug Mathias and Kushina and take them underground. We can keep thier chakra supressed and hold them prisoner. We could always use more Uzumaki and The 2 kekkie Genkai and The Rinnigan will be a boon to Konoha." Homura says with a slight smirk.

"I don't think that would work. Mathias is far to powerful. Their's absolutely nothing we can to do to him. He has the skills of a warrior who's been alive many years longer then any one of us combined. And based on how he acts talks and even the strange . . .phrases and idioms he uses aswell as the powers he has shown to us in the council room just hours ago . . . . I fear he may not even be human." Danzo says with a thinking gaze cast onto an image the man in the bingo book which shows Mathias having a death grip upon a lone Shinobi which is above his head in two pieces having been ripped in half like wet tissue paper at the waist. Blood and entrails soaking and laying over mathias's body.

"Well what can we do. He's obviously strong and nothing we do could possibly hurt him. I've personally seen him take a stray balista shot, TO THE FACE! You heard him speak. He holds no alliance with Konoha or ANY of the elemental nations. He has loyalty only to two people and one of them is himself while the other is this "lord of all things" He preaches about from time to time.." Koharu says looking down.

"He has the RINNIGAN. We can't do anything against him even if we wanted to. What's best is to just ensure that he is either gone or some how pray that he ends up dead." Homura says shaking a little at the memory of the tales told about the Doujutsu.

"Alright so its decided. We banish Naruto and hopefully Mathias along with him. Kushina will held prisoner to ensure the uzumaki line stays in Konoha. We'll give her to the Uchiha so we can have the uzumaki gene's mix with uchiha's and get stronger sharringan users." Donzo says as the three elders leave the council room. Unknown to all three A certain Purple haired ANBU was listening to the whole thing. ' _I must report this to Hokage-sama immediately.'_ As She thinks this the female ANBU shunshin's to the hokage office to report what she just heard.

* * *

 **(Konoha, Market district. Naruto alone.)**

* * *

' _Hopefully Kaa-chan is okay. That was pretty scary when Mikoto saw her again.'_ Naruto thinks to himself shuddering at the memory of Mikoto and Kushina clashing swords and catfighting about her return and why she left Naruto alone.

' _Man i didn't think Mikoto would be so feverent about my wellbeing. Although that was pretty sexy when their tops fell off from being slashed apart.'_ Naruto's nose leaked a little blood remembering. He shakes his head as he continues down the market district. Some civilians giving him glares of hatred and others disgust. Nothing new to him as he got used to ignoring the glares but he noticed a few new looks. Looks of lust and some of what appears to be looks pleading for fogiveness. Stopping in his tracks he looks at a group of civilians who had the looks and they were infront of the Yamanaka flower shop. Deciding to see what was wrong he walks over to the group ready to bolt at the first sign of a mob.

"U-Um E-Excuse me ma'am why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asks a little warrily tensing his muscles incase he needs to make a quick getaway.

"Oh it's you De. . Sorry reflex. I don't know you name. L-Listen. . . about everything the people gathered here have done to you . . .we're sorry. We're sorry about everything. Everyone here coming to this store have family in wave country and we heard what you and your Sensei did while you were there through letters they wrote. I know what we've done is unforgiveable but please let us try and make it up to you." The rather well dressed woman says before looking to others of the group. The men and women all nod in his direction.

"If it wasn't for you my sister would still be fearful for what that mans goons would have done to her if she stayed." A random male said from the line leading into Yamanaka Flowers.

"Yeah my cousin and his son would have died if they continued living like that while being forced to work the way they were. The letter said you were the one that had saved them i can't thank you enough." Another random civilian male said.

"Listen . . i'm sorry about always selling you spoiled goods. I wasn't thinking then only blinded by my hatred. My mother and father were in wave and knew Tazuna and were his good friends. After what you did . . .well anyone willing to do that for so many people without wanting anything in return surely can't be a demon. You're welcome in my shop anytime and i'll even throw in a 35% discount just for you, Your sensei and family. I know it can't make up for it but please i hope you atleast give us all a chance." Said a rather portley female owner of the grocery store.

"Oh that . . .you all hurt me pretty bad but my sensei explained things from your side of things. He told me about failings of people and the collective ignorance that fear breeds. So i can understand your outlook on me with what happened. But i won't get anything by getting revenge except stooping to your previous level. So because you all are trying to change and get over the collective ignorance of this village i forgive you all. Hopefully we can just let the events of the past stay in the past. So can i get by you i have a friend i'd like to see." Naruto said surprising everyone in the large group. Everyone nods dumbly but smile at the boy infront of them as he walks into the store.

"Ino-chan are you in today?" Naruto asks as he looks around the store weaving by a few patrons of the store. He bumps into someone and looks up at him. The person in question is Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father. He just gulps hoping he didn't upset the man who can literally destroy his brain with a few simple hand-seals.

"I-Inoichi-san . . .i hope i didn't bother you." Naruto says a little fearful.

"Not al all Naruto-san. Tell me what can i help you with today?" Inoichi says with a light smile. Having always liked the child for protecting the village he just smiles and looks at the boy before him. Knowing the difficulties he had growing up he always made sure to secretly drop off vegetable seeds with gradening manuals to help the child at least get one skill to help him survive.

"Oh well I was looking to hang out with Ino-chan today and hopefully just catch up with her. We haven't been friends long but i wanna give it a try you know. My sensei also wanted me to see if you'd be willing to buy a specialty flower that is only able to be grown by him and myself. Of course i can't grow it yet since i'm not delicate enough. And lastly i was wondering if you had any love flowers." naruto says a little embarrassed about asking for something so intimate.

"Oh My little tenshi is with her squad at training ground 10 and i'm sure she'll be done when you arrive there from here after our business is taken care of. As for the specialty flowers i'd have to see what flower he is willing to sell to me. Now for the love flowers we have plenty of roses of varrying colors that i'm sure will entice what ever woman you are after as a gift." Inoichi says with a smile and curiousity at the prospect of buying a rare plant.

"Oh well he said you'd say that about buying his flower. He has a sample i'm to give you." Naruto says as he pulls out the bottomless box he was given. Sitting down he opens the box and his eyes glaze over as if he wasn't there. After a moment a bright light slowly beams from the box only to die off after a few seconds. Naruto closes the box and sets it back onto his back sticking it there with chakra. Naruto turns to face inoichi and holds out his hands. Inoichi's eyes Widen to astrinomical size as he stares at whats inside Naruto's hands.

Inside a clear glass casing rests the flower of legends long since fabled to be a rumor of a myth. The legendary blue rose. The flower is lightly spritzed with dew droplets on the petals and delicate leaves on the thorned stem. Opening the case Naruto carefully grabs the stem to the flower and hands it over to Inoichi who marvels at the elegance and beauty that the rose exudes. His eyes well up with tears as he stares at the masterpiece that lay's within his hands.

"N-Naruto-sama, Please tell your sensei that i would gladly buy any amount of these roses at what ever price conceivable that is within my price range. This rose is a true work of art that needs to be spread throughout the world." Inoichi says marveling at the rose he then tenderly placse it in a flashy one flower vase filled with the purest mineral spring waters he could afford.

"Oh that yeah Sensei says he doesn't need money. He only wants to talk with you about something important having to deal with them. He'll be back by tomorrow i think. Now about those Love flowers." Naruto says surprising Inoichi with his answer about the blue roses.

"Okay well as i was saying We have plenty of roses that are sure to be great gifts to the women you will have to marry." Inoichi began before Naruto shook his head.

"N-No not like that Inoichi-san. I mean flowers _**FOR LOVE**_." Naruto Says making sure to pronounce the "For love" higher then the other words to hopefully get his point accross.

"I'm affraid i don't get what you're saying Naruto-san. Could you please explain it to me?" Inoichi says far more confused then before. I mean flowers for love and flowers of love are the same aren't they.

"Okay uh i guess theres no avoiding this. I mean flowers for the bedroom Inoichi-san. A special flower or flowers who's pedals are plucked tenderly and kept fresh and crisp so that they can be laid out on a bed, Futon, tatami mat or even couch or the floor that you can lay down on while . . . Making love. You know . . .Love flowers. Flowers for romance in the bedroom." Naruto says a little quietly blushing scarlet as he looks to the floor twiddling his thumbs together softly.

"O-Oh you mean . .. wow i can't believe i didn't think of that kind of use for my flowers. . . Uh would you take me through the shop and show me what kind of petals and Love flowers you want?" Inoichi says with a slight blush and a bit of drool on his lips at thinking of how he's going to use this on his wife tonight.

"Okay i'll need Pink and yellow rose pedals for visual pleasantry. Lilac and Lavender pedals for the scents and . . . I already have plenty of blue rose pedals for the scenery and candles plus music for the mood." Naruto says with a slight blush as he thinks on how he's going to surpise his Kaa-chan with that after thier date.

"Oh my kami that is just beautiful. I have got to make that kind of section for the shop immediately. You just explaining the way they are used i'll have to get special lighting candles my sales will more then double. Of course come to me later tonight before closing time and i'll have your order ready. This one is on the house Naruto-san and good luck with Kushina." Inoichi says smiling some at the boy.

"Thanks Inoichi-san that means a lot. I'll be back after walking Ino-chan home from hanging out today." Naruto says waving bye to the humble flower shop owner before leaving him to his thoughts.

"Oh Hana-Hime (Flower princess) I have a surprise for you after dinner tonight." Inoichi says with a slight devious chuckle as he heads to the gardens to get the needed pedals for himself and Naruto.

* * *

 **(Training ground 10, 15 minutes after Naruto's chat with Inoichi.)**

* * *

Walking to the training ground Naruto looks around looking at the scene before him. He sees shikamaru laying in the shade of a tree staring upward at the clouds while Choji just munches on some BBQ chips. He looks to the left and sees Ino and a man in his late 20's sparing with her lightly. Ino for her previous actions seems to have made a complete 180 and is doing very well as a kunoichi as she's obviously trained harder in the few months since the academy let out. He smiles some chuckling before walking towards the group waving his hand.

"Hey guy's whats up? You all just relaxin?" Naruto asks as Ino and Her sensei's spar comes to an end with Ino on the ground looking at Naruto with a smile. Shikamaru just yawns and looks at his blonde friend as Chonji just wavse back.

"Hi naruto-kun. We're fine just training with sensei Asuma here." Ino says before dusting herself off and wlaking over to Naruto as the three men of teh group walk to him aswell.

"Thats great ino-chan. Hey i'm sorry about not being around as much guys. Nii-sensei really runs a tight ship when it comes to training me. Also ino-chan i see you started taking training seriously. When did that happen?" Naruto asks a little confused.

"Troublesome, She started training seriously after your sensei decided it would be best to train others interested in learning how to REALLY be shinobi. She had a one on one Pow wow with him and ever since She decided not to be as what others were and train seriously." Shikamaru says in his usual distant and bored tone.

"Yeah _* Munch *_ She really started to pick up * _Munch *_ after deciding not to be some lame fangirl." Chouji says smiling as he finishes his bag of chips.

"Y-Yeah i wanted to be more then a burden to my team and Sensei. And also one day i went to go see you to hang out and saw how feverently your sensei trained you and thought it was insane. I know the level of Shinobi are vast but your level is clearly far above our own. I wanted to keep up to try and . . .Impress you so you'd hang out with me more." Ino says a little embarrassed as she pokes her fingers together with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"So you're the Gaki that got ino into wanting to train seriously. Wow didn't think i'd meet you here Naruto. Oh by the way my name is Asuma. Asuma Sarutobi." Asuma says reaching his hand out to the boy.

"Sarutobi? Are you related to Jiji?" Naruto says tilting his head to the side.

"Yes I am in fact. He's my father. I'm glad you turned out alright Naruto and Your sensei is a good man. Now Team your training for today is done. Shikamaru, You and Chouji are to come with me. I need to discover your affinities. Ino already knows hers so she doesn't have to come with. Enjoy your date Ino." Asuma says with a chuckle before grabbing Shikamaru and Chouji and Shunshining away.

"I swear that guy is an idiot. I'm sorry naruto-kun for what he said. I know you wouldn't like someone like me. Not after what i've done." Ino says a little sad remembering all the times she'd scream and yell at naruto during her time in the academy.

"Oh hush ino-chan thats not important. You were only yelling when i really was pushing your buttons or getting angry at Sasuke-teme. I deserved it. And besides never once have you struck me or caused me any real physical harm. Sure those comments about being dobe were kinda true and a loser well . . . i kinda was a loser but now i'm not. Also never say that. You're a wonderful girl Ino. Kind hearted, loyal to her friends and faithful too. Not to mention you're smarter then all the others and are able to atleast last a few minutes against a jonin. Also those were some sweet moves you pulled. You're a wonderful friend and are slowly becoming a true kunoichi. I say that any guy would be lucky to have such a beautiful girl out for a date. I'm just happy hanging out for today so we can catch up." Naruto says patting ino's shoulder some to reassure her smiling.

Ino for her part blushes at what naruto says with the contact he gives her and she just smiles some and nods to her. She smiles some at his compliments and nods. "I'm happy to hang out with you today Naruto-kun. Anything to be considered one of your friends. Wanna go to that Ramen shop you like so much?" Ino asks taking the initiative.

"Yeah i'd love too. Besides i've gotta see old man ichiraku anyway. I have to let them know how things went. Oh and Ino, You'll have a new section at the flowershop soon and i'm sure you'll like it since it has to do with all those romance books you always read." Naruto says laughing a little bit as he looks at Ino who blushes softly before she bonks him on the head lightly calling him a baka in an embarrassed tone as he laughs and walks by her side towards Ichiraku's.

As they are walking Ino looks to naruto and smiles some taking in his new style and even seeing a rather intricate katana on his hip. The blade is hidden by a sheath but the sheath itself is pristine platinum shaded silver with a thick black charred indentation on the shell . The handle is covered with black and red thread elegantly woven together while the end of the handle holds a rather deep red ruby like gem with a solid black orb inside it making it look like an eye. Just staring at the blade gives Ino an uneasy feeling of chaos before looking at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun . . .whats with that Weird Katana on your back. The one with the gem in the handle?" Ino says pointing to the Katana.

"Huh? Oh it's called the Chaos blade. My sensei Mathias forged it out of a family heirloom that had been passed down in his generation for a full 2 millenia. The note he left explaining the powers of the blade and it's origin. The tales are pretty sad. His oldest sister was taken in by pyromancy and it's magics along with his other sisters and even his mother. His mother and sisters tried forging a false flame of life to try and keep some strange darkness at bay. Unfortunately the fire consumed his family killing one of his sisters and brothers while mutating the rest of his family. " Naruto says a bit saddened by it as he grabs hold of the blades handle.

"His sisters while mutated held their sanity for as long as they could. His oldest sister and the youngest of his older sisters fled together to a remote area to try and live. Unfortunately the younger sister became ill and needed a strange energy to survive so the oldest sister started attacking travelers to get the energy needed. . .it was the souls they held. The katana she used was this one and she stored the souls inside the blade to make it stronger till she gave them to the younger sister to keep her alive. . . .Unfortunately Sensei had heard demons were killing innocent lives and decided to try and take care of it. . . needless to say in the years that his oldest sister spent attacking everyone and anything she lost her mind and all rational thought was replaced with the instinct to kill, survive and help her baby sister. So when Nii-san showed up seeing his sister in such a state killed him. Him and his sister fought for two full days. A straight 48 hours till his sister finally fell and her mind returned to her and she felt regret for everything she had done. Taking the family sword from her as she regained herself his sister pleaded that he kill her and take her soul so that it can be added to the blade to give it power beyond anything else in creation." Naruto says as he examines the blade pulling the katana out of it's elegant sheath. The blade itself looks as if it could cut through the thickest steel with ease as the blade looks like normal steel only the difference is the same charred design on the blade as the sheath only this one is red.

"The red charred look is his sisters currupted blood. It took this shape as her blood leaked over the sword. He took her soul and found his sick sister . . .He found that she had basically died decades ago due to the illness. It killed her from the inside to the point she couldn't even see nor move. She barely functioned and only could speak about how much pain she was in. Appearantly the human souls weren't saving her but infact killing her and the oldest sister didn't know. He was forced to kill her as well and add her soul to his own collection before also adding it to the blade later. He buried them both together and kept the blade that was in his family since it's conception. He fused his oldest sisters souls with the blade and it morphed into what it is now, only now the blade appearantly has a power only Sensei can use. When he holds the sword the blade itself engulphs in thick red flame that currupt and destroy anything they touch. Sensei says the fires on the blade is his older sisters never ending love of him aswell as his own love for her. He loved her like a wife and swore that if the day his family was mutated and torn apart by a failed spell he would have married her. Unfortunately thats not how things work. Nii-sensei lost every member of his family to chaos and madness aswell as mutations that later ended with thier deaths. The only surviving members of his family are himself and his mother who he hasn't told me about." Naruto says putting the sword back in it's sheath. The sword itself seems to be saddened by the tale as the area around the blade feels cold, sad and almost lifeless but apearantly seems to cheer up as the mentioning of love is made and the blade gives off a soothing aura.

"Oh wow . . .i didn't think it had such a history. That blade is just crazy scary. I feel uneasy when i'm around it and now i see why. But why do you have it? Did he give it to you?" Ino asks stepping a little bit away from the blade in question.

"No he didn't give it to me. He let me borrow it for now to train with since the blade itself is actually VERY heavy. He'll take it back when he gets home sometime tomorrow. I can feel the blades emotions . . . the sword wants to be held by the one that it longs to be with. The one who's soul is never going to become currupt and fall to the chaos that it once had. . . it wants the man that it loves with all her soul. The blade lets me weild her since it knows me but even when i use it i feel. . . i feel myself giving into chaos and madness. It's something that can not be stopped. Nii-sensei is immune to these effects as he has used the blade for so long. But coupled with the fact you lose your mind the blade also takes the very life force of the one using it bringing them closer to death with strike that lands against a target. Even sensei isn't immune to this and it shows with his fighting style as he's teaching me a different one. His style makes it so the closer to death he gets the stronger and deadlier he becomes. " Naruto says patting the blade gently with a smile.

"Aww thats so sweet. I think. Anyway we're here look." Ino says pointing to Ichiraku ramen. Naruto smiles some and chuckles opening the flap for ino as she walks in. He walks in after her and takes a seat next to her.

"Hey teuchi-san How you doing you crazy old man?" Naruto says with a slight chuckle as teuchi sweatdrops.

"You picked up your sensei's style didn't you naruto-kun?" Teuchi says a little crestfallen.

"You know it. He's awesome and you know that we both only kid. We love you like family Jiji-san." Naruto says chuckling while teuchi's mood brightens a bit.

"Alright then with that said what'll it be for you two?" Teuchi says smiling.

"Miso pork for me and Ino will have your Healthy Diet special. I know Sensei dropped off that recipe a month ago." Naruto says smiling some as Ino just looks at him surprised he knew she was on a diet.

"Coming right up. Also Ayame is at home today reading all those letters of yours. She just got back from Tanzaku gai with our monthly supply of ingrediants." Teuchi says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Naruto how did you know i was on a strict diet?" Ino asks a little worried.

"OH well its just that you're body looks really good. I mean like you're thin and lithe like me only more so since your muscles are so supple. You have to keep that figure for your taijutsu so i know you have to have a strict diet to keep your body shape. Dont worry this diet Ramen is the best. It's what sensei made me for a full month to ensure that my body gained enough fat to burn and turn into muscle. It also helped me grow 11 inches and keep me full while having less. One bowl will do you wonders and give you way more energy trust me." Naruto says with his foxy like grin.

"Wow really? So whats in it naruto?" Ino asks curious as she looks towards the kitchen to try and catch a glimpse.

"Oh well nothing important. It has chicken and veggies for nutrients and vitamins to keep the muscles languid while it has beef for protein and special herbs to spice the broth just right to blend the flavors seemlessly while adding just enough calories to make you gain just enough weight. At the same time it has no gunk or acumulated oils or fats in the broth cause the meats are cooked seperately on a skillet and the veggies are diced and steamed above boiling water while that water is mixed with the herbs to make the broth. I would have ordered it but i kinda wanna gain a pound or two so i can complete my taijutsu training. Sensei says that if i get a little more poundage and work it into being as flexable as the rest of my body is i can unlock instinct." Naruto says with a small gleam in his eyes remembering when his sensei activated it.

"Oh wow that actually sounds delicious. I hope it tastes as good as you say cause i might begin eating it more often if it can help me train better. Sensei says i'm dangerously underweight and it could lead to problems unless taken care of." Ino says dejectedly before looking at the reassuring smile Naruto has.

"Oh don't worry about it. The diet ramen is good and it will be perfect for you. You only eat it 3 times a week to space out it's benefits otherwise it wont work properly." Naruto says rubbing Ino's back. Ino sheepishly blushes as she looks to her left at his touch and reassuring words.

"Thanks Naruto-kun that means a lot. And thanks for explaining that to me. So whats this Instinct you told me about." Ino asks smiling softly curious about his senseis taijutsu.

"Oh well i have to explain the story behind it. It was about 2 months ago when Sensei whipped it out on a rogue taki nin. It started just a month after Sasuke kicked Mikoto out of his clan." Naruto began with a smile.

* * *

 **(Flashback Start.)**

* * *

"Sensei what are we doing near Taki? You know our mission was over an hour ago after I killed that missing nin." Naruto complains a little tired.

"Alright shut it. Were here to kill a rogue nin from Iwa who stole a Kinjutsu from the vault and killed 16 jonin with it. I want that 3 mill bounty for something special." Mathias says smiling a little bit as they walk towards a small campsite.

"We're here, Naruto remember. Hide the entire time and WATCH my fight. Do not interfere. You need to know the extent of my strength when i activate instinct to combat the Kinjutsu." Mathias says as Naruto nods some. He just dissapears into the trees around the camp hiding himself as best he could knowing his training in that orange eye sore was truly worth it as the target didn't suspect a thing. Mathias approaches the camp of the Iwa nin unhindered as his chaos blade was on his back. The Iwa nin jumps up and looks at mathias sweating a bit.

"Nindyo Byakurai?" Mathias says simply.

"H-Hai, I'm Nindyo. Why does a konoha Nin want me?" Nindyo asks sweating some.

"I'm here for the bounty. I'm sorry but you no longer deserve to breath after the horror you commited against those jonin and the children. . . .The bodies weren't even able to be identified after what you did to hide the fact that you raped them." Mathias says with pure disgust in his voice.

"Oh please those little sluts deserved it. Same with the jonin. I needed power so i took it. Now that i have it nothing can stop me. Not even you. Now you came here to see the jutsu before it kills you am i right?" Nindyo says snidly.

"I wouldn't say it like that. I came here to see it yes. . .but i also wont be the one dieing today. Iwa told me the secret to beating the jutsu." Mathias says bluffing.

"Oh i'm sure what ever." Nindyo says as he runs through handsigns.

" _ **Doton: Nise Raifuasugoremu"**_ (Earth Release: False life Earth Golem)

As Nindyo says this he slams his hands on the ground and from the earth a 12 foot tall solid rock golennforms from the earth held together by chakra and vines aswell as jade mask in the shape of an old prophets face. Nindyo's body goes slack as the golem saunters over to the male.

" **Do you see the error of your ways. In this body i am undefeatable as Ninjutsu is useless against me. My mortal body can be slain or i can return to it when ever i want but i will always remain in this POWERFUL FORM HAHAHA."** Nindyo says arrogantly and proud of his accomplisment.

"I've heard that line all to many times in my life. You're number 6,490. Congratulations i don't want to drag this out so i'm just going to murder you now." Mathias says deciding not to pull any punches. With one hand seal in ram Mathias yells 'Kai' and the gravity restraints are released allowing him full motion. Mathias gets into jaguar stance and flexes arms towards his heart once as a loud Jauguars roar is heard as it echo's in the area. Mathias body gains massive muscle forcing his cloths to literally explode and tear due to the massive growth doubling his muscle mass as his body gains golden stripes around his body. Standing in his now ruined cloths showing that they have been torn where the golden light is emiting. His shirt completely destroyed leaving only the black skin tight undershirt barely holding together in the chest and back nearly destroyed with ' _KILLER CUTS_ ' in red text clearly on the front as his black ANBU pants only show symetrical cuts along the length of the legs in the front only at the thighs.

Mathias looks at Nindyo once more before dropping into Jaguar stance and dissapears leaving 4 dark afterimages behind him as he whirlwind kicks Nindyo's golem body in the chest. The after images also going forward and hitting Nindyo with the same kick and dealing just as much damage making 5 full strikes with the kick. Mathias quickly light punches the golems torso 5 times in succession. Each hit made by Mathias reverberates in the area with loud powerful sounding blows as a golden light cascades around the campsite in tune with each strike that is made in a perfect circle expanding outward from Mathias's feet. It's appearant this will happen with all blows made by Mathias.

Mathias moves quick and repeats the torso assualt with 5 medium strength punches pushing the golem body back slightly causing a few chunks of stone to break away from the body. Not giving an inch Mathias Thrust punches as hard as he can at the golems torso cracking it with each strike before drawing his sword and making 6 cross slashes breaking the solid torso even more making the Golems eyes go wide as Mathias moves to quick to be blocked or parried.

Switching hands Mathias strikes 6 more times with his sword in an upward cross slash motion striking like that 6 more times before swirling around in a whirlwind kick once more only this time the chest of the golem is thrust backwards from the assault while mathias goes with its body as his 4 after images also nail the kick slamming 5 more strikes into the combo before the chest completely explodes outwards behind the golems body Mathias twirls around on his heel. His four after images striking first landing a rising uppercut on the golem in the head landing 4 hits before Mathias leaps upward slamming a fist into the golems chin as hard as he can for 1 last strike sending the golem 30 feet in the air twirling as it goes. The golems chest completely exposed showing a blue light both shapped like and beating like a heart heart.

Mathias just smirks as the golem plumets to the earth Mathias dashes forward once more his 4 ever present afterimages not far behind him as he leaps into the air uppercutting the golem midfall continuing the combo with 5 more hits as the last afterimage sends the golem up only 10 feet as mathias lands with his back to the golems form. By this time Mathias's body stops glowing gold with the stripes as a solid ball of golden energy three times bigger then Mathias head is charged in his left hand. As the golem reaches the ground just before hitting it. Mathias spins in a half circle towards the golem throwing his left hand outward screaming at the top of his lungs.

" **ENDYO-KYONKEN!"**

The ball of immense energy flys forward away form Mathias's left hand when his arm comes to a stop infront of Mathias at the large golems heart nailing it dead on exploding One, two, three, four FIVE times destroying the heart completely before the balls concussive force explodes outwards for a 6th and final hit sending the earthen golems limbs in multiple directions killing it and Nindyo in the process. Mathias walks over and cuts Nindyo's head off the now truly lifeless body of the Nukenin sealing it in a scroll.

Naruto just hops out of the trees racing up to Mathias. "OH MY KAMI SENSEI. That was fucking awesome. You were so fast you were a blur and it looked like you _**"Kage Bushin'd"**_ Yourself four times but they weren't even Bushin's. What were they? So you mean i'm learning to do that from you?" Naruto says bouncing up and down at the true show of power and force that he will hopefully learn.

"Yes Naruto-kun thats what i'm going to be teaching you. . . sadly it will take you at least 4 years MINIMUM to master this style completely. And those were called Afterimages Naruto. It's when you move so fast that you literally leave an imprint of your body where you previously stood. It's not a ninjutsu either. Now tell me Naruto-kun, I know you were counting the strikes and how quick it took to end the fight." Mathias says smiling some patting Naruto's head.

"I was and okay well the fight lasted 30 seconds in total and you struck him 48 times in a row consecutively but your afterimages also landed the blows. So together you struck him 246 times without letting him get a blow in edge wise cause of that strange ball of death you threw at him exploded 6 times. You were so powerful golden rings of light erupted outward and cascaded over the landscape with each blow. That was just so awesome. I really want to learn it now so i can kick ass like that. I'd totally put Sasuke-teme in his place." Naruto exclaims happily thrusting his fist into the air.

"Don't worry you'll learn. You have the basics to Jaguar style down so thats a start. But to master instinct and use the style as perfectly as i did. . .well as i said it takes atleast 4 years Minimum. True masters such as myself have trained in this style since birth. I just happen to be a prodigy and learned all about it and the begining, intermedieate and advanced Techniques in 3 years and mastered it all in 2 after that." Mathias says Patting Naruto on the head Walking away from Taki and heading back to Konohagakure.

* * *

 **(Flashback End.)**

* * *

Ino was speechless. Naruto's Sensei killed someone so easily with something she had never heard of before. In the time Naruto was talking The food had come and They both were eating as Naruto told the tale. The Diet ramen she was enjoying was beyond delicious. She ordered a second helping after her first was finished. Naruto stopping from the tale only to take a few bites of his Miso ramen. Looking towards Naruto she looks at his muscles and blushes a deep scarlet looking at how much his muscles truly resembled his sensei's Seeing that and hearing the style's power he is learning just brings Ino to imagine herself in Naruto's arms as his instinct is active. Her eyes glaze over and she begins to drool at the image in her head shows a shirtless and buff muscled Naruto glowing with golden stripes on his body and torn pants holding her in his arms protecting her. Her pussy gets wet as she crosses her legs some blushing rubbing her thighs together looking at Naruto with an emotion akin to lust. She just licks her suddenly dry lips and shakes her head of her thoughts before finishing her second helping of the ramen while Naruto finishes his 19th bowl of Miso ramen.

"S-So you're learning that style and you'll be able to move and do all those things like your sensei soon?" Ino asks a little hopefully.

"Yeah My sensei already started when we first met. Took two weeks to beat the useless academy style out of me that was sabatoged into my brain by assholes and biggots who wanted me to fail and die. These past 3 months and two weeks have been me mastering the begining Kata's and movements aswell as the stretches to accomodate the style. The muscles need to be lithe, languid and fluid to the point of pure flexibility so that they can accomodate the influx of power and energy coursing through them when you activate instict cause thats essentially your souls power literally RADIATING off of you as strike your opponent." Naruto says explaining the points of the style.

"If you didn't have mine or my sensei's muscle structure your body will literally tear itself apart and you'll die in a bloody pain filled heap due to the way that instinct kicks in and forces muscle growth and power. It's not a pretty sight to see as Sensei told me about others learning the style who weren't ready for instinct and activated it. . . .it wasn't pretty." Naruto says turning paler then orichimaru at the memory of his senseis description of the muscles literally bursting open all over the body gushing blood like a fountain before the the soul explodes out of the body forcing the top half of the body to explode with it.

"Wow so the power of the style is just that dangerous. It's like a double edged sword if you don't truly understand or comprehend your own limits. . . Well i'm glad you have such an amazing style to learn and I just hope you take things slow. I don't wanna lose you Naruto. You're a good guy and i'm proud to be able to call you my friend." Ino says before hugging him tightly. "Hey Naruto-kun i kinda had a question. . . I know you're probably taken but i was hoping that you could help me with someone i like. . . ." Ino said blushing some.

"Yeah i'm taken. . .wow didn't think Inoichi-san told you and your kaa-san that i was married already." Naruto says smiling some as Ino just gapes at Naruto's statement.

"N-Naruto-kun you're married? Who's the lucky girl please tell me. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please." Ino says pleading with him.

"Ara Ara, Okay, okay just calm down ino-chan. I'm marrying my Kaa-chan Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Y-You're marrying . . .YOU'RE MARRYING YOUR MOTHER?" Ino screams at the top of her lungs as Teuchi just stares at Naruto in disblief.

"Well yeah. Ino due to my clans kekkie genkai which i activated my regenerative abilities allow me to replace limbs and organs at such an astounding rate i can almost never die in the battlefield. Couple that with my large reserves and i can stop my aging making myself immortal like my Kaa-chan. But because of those two factors children bred from incest have absolutely no deformities no matter who the childs parents are. Just like your clan marries cousins and siblings. . .My family does the same thing but we also marry sons and mothers and nephew's and aunts. Even Sometimes fathers and daughters aswell as Nieces and uncles." Naruto says explaining it to his friend as Ino looks at him contemplating his words before blushing some and smiling.

"Oh naruto-kun you little fox. Seducing your mother with facts of genetics. Well it may seem strange but i support you . . .so uhh listen the guy i like is someone you know and like. But i don't know if i can confess to him." Ino says dejectedly as she just fiddles with a THIRD bowl of the diet ramen

"Oh sure Ino-chan who is it and i'll be sure to let him know and even try and convince him to go with you. Is it shikamaru? Oh wait what about Chouji? Shino? I know he's one of the most likeable of the class." Naruto says as ino just stares at him curiously. Listing off his friends and one of her team mates just makes her think for am inute before she realises that they would all be good choices but this man was someone she really wanted to try with.

"N-No it's no one from class. . .well not technically. He was in the class but he wasn't a student." Ino says smiling some as she remembers the Scar faced Chuunin instructor. "It's Iruka sensei. I kinda have a crush on him and i wanna try this out." Ino says blushing some as she fiddles with her hair.

"Oh Iruka-nii-san? Yeah sure i'll put in a good word for you no problem. On the way i'll tell you how i got Mikoto to agree to move into my compound." Naruto says as he pays Teuchi the full amount owed for both lunches.

Ino and Naruto walk down the street happily next ot each other perfectly content with being friends. Both having thoughts of the ones they love and are crushing on as Ino just smiles some looking to naruto once more reviewing how muhc he's changed trying to see the depth of her affection for him. She soon comes to the realisation that while cute and truly gifted and sweet. She might only come to love him as family and just smiles at the thought of having Naruto as a little brother.

"So how did you get Sasuke-teme's mom to move in with you?" Ino says drawing Naruto's attention smiling some.

"Oh well that also is a strange tale. Well you see it began like this. Sasuke was training out in the clan compound trying to blow off steam cause he wasn't strong enough to do any new jutsu's and his mother Mikoto telling him so. She was about to take him a few scrolls for jutsu's he could handle when she heard him talking." Naruto begins spinning the tale of how it came to be.

* * *

 **(Flashback Start 3 months ago Konohagakure uchiha compound.)**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was busy Training in his clans Training grounds trying to master a few Katon jutsu's form his clans vault. Seething at the fact that his mother wont teach him any new Jutsu's or how to unlock the Sharringan.

"Stupid woman, Not letting me, an Uchiha elite, have access to the libraries more deadly jutsu. I need that power. I need to kill him. But nooo she just has to hinder me." Sasuke says to himself as he as he breaths fire at a training post barely singing it as he growls.

"And just what would you do if you were to have full access to what ever you wanted in your clan?" Asks a mysterious voice.

"What who's there Show yourselves?" Sasuke demands.

"Ah sorry for that My name is Danzo, Danzo Shimura. I know just how you're feeling right now Uchiha-sama. I happen to be in a possition where i can help you get what you want . . .For a price that is." The man now revealed to be danzo says as he walks out of the shadows. Showing a rather aged Shinobi with his right arm covered with a sling and bandages all over his body and one covering his right eye.

"Oh and what makes you think an old bastard like you can help me?" Sasuke says a little curious.

"I am on the council of elders. I happen to be a major backer for the uchiha clan and your growth. I happen to know all the laws involving clans. And i can ensure your mother is no longer a hinderence to you in your pursute of revenge against your traitor of a brother Itachi." Danzo says smirking devilishly as he looks at Sasukes surprised face turn into a wicked smile.

"Oh really care to let me know how this is possible?" Sasuke asks a little curious hoping this man can really help.

"Oh nothing it's just that in the creation of the village with the many clans around an amendment was made to the rights of clan privacy act that allows the village itself to interfere with clan affairs if the clan in question is near extinction. If the clan in question has a clan head who's actions are harmful to the restoration of the clan aswell as being dangerous to it's heirs while not looking out for the clans best interests then the current clan head can be evicted out of office and replaced with a more compitant leader while the previous clan head loses all claims they once had to the clan. Meaning she would be an uchiha in name only despite her blood. And as a civilian clan member you have dominian over her so if she still refuses your orders you can banish her from the clan and do what you want." Danzo says as he puts a hand on sasukes shoulder rubbing it softly hoping the child will take the bait.

"Thats just what i need. That bitch of a mother is doing everything in her power as clan head to impede my growth as a shinobi and wont tell me how to unlock my doujutsu which will lead me to die in battle against my brother if i don't unlock it." Sasuke says smiling some before a thought strikes him.

"What do you want in exhange for this information and action against my traitor mother?" Sasuke asks questioningly.

"Oh nothing really. I just know that you have a rather large clan compound. You see i run a black ops operation for the betterment of Konohagakure. I was hoping you would let me turn a few buildings into headquarters and Barracks of sorts for my soldiers aswell as access to your clan shrine so we may pay respects to your clansmen." Danzo says knowing he has the child in his grasp.

"Deal anything to become stronger but i want those idiots training me to be more powerful if they are as strong as you say they are. Hell i'll even give you access to our library of jutsu's from clans we copied with our Sharringan if you order your men to follow my orders aswell." Sasuke says arrogantly with a shit eating grin.

"Deal uchiha-sama. Just wait for the council meeting tomorrow and you'll be called in and named acting clan head until you can fully take the seat when you come of age. In the mean time i'll cast your votes for you. I hope thats alright with you." Danzo says with a snide smile.

"Of course i don't mind. Anything, Anything for the power to kill that bastard Itachi and avenge my clan. Now leave me to my training. My whore mother should be back by now to give me a few D or C ranked Jutsu's that i'll master in no time." Sasuke says as Danzo nods his head leaving the clan compound once more leaving Sasuke to train as Mikoto just silently cries. Her tears cascading down her cheeks never seeming to stop as her heart breaks hearing what her son plans to do just to obtain power. Her tears drip off her cheeks and land inside the pitcher of Lemonade she had prepared for her Son knowing it was one of his favorite drinks. She just walks back into the house to quietly cry herself to sleep at the feeling of utter betreyal she has just endured.

* * *

 **(Flashback End.)**

* * *

"And then she said the very next day it happened. Danzo and sasuke got her kicked out and declared an uchiha traitor. She was labeled a civilian and Sasukes first decree as uchiha clan head was to banish her from the compound. Me and sensei found her that day crying her heart out and i offered to let her live with me. She accepted and I made her an Uzumaki by my decree as clan head at the time. Soon Mikoto will be an uzumaki by marriage aswell. . .If she says yes that is." Naruto says with a blush on his face looking towards ino who was slightly crying at what happened and how much of an idiot she was for fawning over sasuke. She never realised how much of a monster he was to do this. To his own mother no less.

"Oh my goodness. . .Thats just horrible. . . I see why you truly don't like Sasuke. He's just . . .that is just so not okay. Naruto i'm glad you helped me come to my senses thank you. And you really are a wonderful person to do that for Mikoto. I knew you were sweet but that is just amazingly generous." Ino says kissing Naruto's blushing cheek. Naruto snaps out of his thoughts smiling some as he hugs Ino who hugs back.

"Thanks Ino-chan. That means a lot to me. Oh look we're here." Naruto says pointing to the Academy as the students leave for the day while Iruka waves bye the kids seeing his favorite student and clan heiress next to Naruto.

"Hey otouto how are you doing? And i see you have Ino-chan with you. How are my best students doing and why are you here?" Iruka says al ittle confused. Naruto just smirks happily as Ino blushes some at the affectionate suffix added to her name.

"Ara Ara, No reason Iruka-Sensei. We just wanted to stop in and say hi and how happy we are with being ninja. Also I was hoping i could put a good word in with you about Ino-chan here. She told me she wasn't brave enough to come to you alone." Naruto says as Ino flushes deeper shades of red as she looks down at the ground finding it more interesting apearantly.

"Y-Yeah i thought if i had a friend near me i could gain the courage i needed. . . I know that since i'm officially a ninja even though i'm only 11 going on 12 very soon I'm considered an Adult. I was hopeing you would go out with me Iruka-sensei." Ino asks looking at her previous teacher before staring intently into his eyes seeming to get lost in them as she blushes. Her resolve breaking a little at his silence.

Staring with his mouth agape Iruka just stares at Ino as his face heats up. He had always found Ino cute while training her during the academy. Sure she was a fangirl but she atleast put effort into her different training sessions. He smiles softly at the heiress as his gaze softens before he pats ino on the head and answers.

"Ino i would love to go out on a date with you. . .but it may be a bit strange to other people seeing a man of my age dating such a young woman. And a clan head no less. I mean i have no clan as i'm an orphan like Naruto used to be. You sure you don't care about the repercussions?" Iruka says smiling softly as he puts his hands on the deep red faced Heiress's shoulders.

"Y-You mean it Iruka-sensei. I don't care about social status's anymore. Naruto's sensei Mathias kinda . . .broke my brain of that mindset on the days he has the teams spar against Naruto while he spars against our sensei's. He even teaches us when he can. So you mean it though Iruka-sensei? You'll go out with me?" Ino asks a little embarrassed hoping this isn't a dream.

"Sure Ino-chan, i'll pick you up at 7pm 2 weeks from now for our date to the golden leaf Resturaunt. I just hope your dad doesn't try and destroy my brain." Iruka says a little worried about the famous Yamanaka Clan head and his overly protective streak.

"Oh don't worry about Daddy. He won't do anything to you so long as I tell him Naruto set us up. He trusts naruto a lot and i'm sure that it'll be okay." Ino says hugging the aged Chuunin with a blush as she rubs his back kissing his cheek forcing Iruka to blush.

"I'll see you later Iruka-sensei, Me and Ino-chan need to get back to her dads shop in a few minutes cause my order will be ready when i get there." Naruto says as Iruka nods and lets Ino go watching the two leave the area.

After a few minutes of walking Ino and Naruto come up on the Yamanaka flower shop and see it's empty and near closing time. Looking out at the horizen Naruto smiles seeing the sun is nearly setting. He gets the supplies from inoichi who just once again thanks him for the idea. Seeing the four different bags of flower pedals Ino just asks whats up with it and gets the summerized version. Needless to say the heiress's nose was bleeding softly at the thought as she giggles somewhat. Naruto tells Inoichi about Iruka who then has to assure an enraged Inoichi that Iruka is on the level only to get a reluctant nod from the clan head and a sigh of relief from the two children in the shop.

Giving Ino one last hug, Naruto grabs hold of the four bags of flower pedals and Heads home to the compound. Once he gets to his house Naruto quickly sets up the room just the way he imagines. The many pedals lightly drapped onto the bed sheets with the scent of Lilacs and Lavander filling the room. Setting the candles appropriately Naruto takes one quick look at his handy work blushing at what he hopes will happen tonight before he seals the room in a statis seal to keep it frozen in place for a full week since he knows how long the exams will take.

Naruto goes outback to the training ground to see a sweating pair of Kunoichi panting and huffing after a long day of trying to murder each other only to come to a consensus and understanding about things form the past. Naruto smiles some and blushes swallowing hard as he sees the sweat roll and slide down exposed flesh of the Kunoichi. He walks over and waves to them.

"Kaa-chan, Mikoto-chan, I'm home. Mikoto can you go into Mathias's room and please don't make a big deal about it but i just need you to look for a certain album of music sensei left me. It's called." Naruto says before whispering into Her ear the name. Mikoto blushes a deep shade of red as she hears the name of the album. Having been given an explination on what it was for by Mathias Mikoto just smiles some and nods.

"Thanks it means a lot since i can't be here to do it myself." Naruto says making Mikoto nod and chuckle before leaving the kitchen and heading to Mathias's room to aquire the album.

"Kaa-chan i have the things ready for our date if you're ready to leave just put on a new kimono. And one more thing, Don't bother showering Kaa-san. With what we'll be doing you wont need it till tomorrow." Naruto says cryptically hoping to gauge her reaction before he sees her nod blushing and leaving to get a new kimono. Naruto walks into the kitchen of the compound and unseals a specially labeled Scroll smiling happily.

"Thanks nii-sensei. . .You really know how to plan ahead for romance." Naruto says off handedly remembering how He told Naruto all about winning a womans heart with romance. Naruto smiles softly as he grabs his newly dressed Date's hand and walks her out of the house towards the secret cave he found one year when hiding from the villagers. He smiles some as he walks through the streets of the darkening Village. His arm wrapped around his mothers waist keeping her close as he holds her hand while they walk intertwining thier fingers together.

"Kaa-chan . . .thanks for agreeing to the date tonight. It makes me happy that you are willing to give this a try." Naruto says to Kushina.

"Oh don't worry about it sochi. I'm happy to go on a date like this with you. So are you sure you have everything?" Kushina says holding her Son turned husband lovingly as she smiles.

"Yeah it's all in this special scroll i made. Now come on we have to head to the cave." Naruto says surprising Kushina bit as the come up on said cave. Naruto just grabs his moms hand and walks into it leading her around through the tunnels of the cave with a smile. After about 20 minutes the couple see a bright light at the end of a rather long tunnel as naruto picks up the pace.

"Come on Kaa-chan we're almost there." Naruto says pulling his mother along. Once they breach the bright light Kushina is stunned at what she is seeing. Inside the middle of the mountain range that surrounds the back of Konoha and extends for countless miles. Is a rather giant crater filled to the brim with a beautiful lush, green Forest. The forest has a rather large lake to the west of it being fed by a seemingly endless waterfall as the water catches the light just right gleaming a briliant bright gold in color as the sun begins setting behind the vast mountain range. Naruto, Already on the edge of the slanted pathway unseals the scroll he had with him. Immediately a thick blanket covers the ground as a picnic basket rests in its middle. Naruto sets out the vase with the blue rose on it next to the basket as he pulls out two candles and lights them. Opening the basket Naruto sets up two plates which have a slice of cake on them. Kushina looks at Naruto and blushes at the site infront of her smiling.

 _'Minato never treated me this way. Not even for our dates.'_ Kushina just smiles softly as she takes her seat at naruto's right leaning into him as she takes her slice of cake and eats by candle light as the mother son Couple watch the sunset together glad that the days are long this time of year. As the Sun makes it last gleam known and rests just beyond the horizon night time sets in around the clearing and the forest lights up with many different fireflys and glowing beetles and insects creating a very gorgeous light show for the couple as they continue eating the cake.

Naruto for his part got no icing on his lips or cheek trying to keep himself clean. Looking towards his mother he notices she's far too enthralled with the show before them as the bugs of hidden forest dance in the sky flying around in an attempt to mate. Kushina accidently gets some Chocolate icing on her cheek blushing from embarrassment as she reajusts and eats her piece of cake. Naruto smiles some and looks at her sheepish expression and leans in saying.

"Uh Beni~Tenshi you have some . . .uh nevermind i'll get it." Naruto says as he points before he leans forward and kisses his mothers cheek licking up the icing cleaning her cheek just at the edge of her lips where the icing is. He slowly smiles some and turns Kushina's head kissing her lips deeply pushing his tongue into her mouth exploring her mouth much to the surprise of Kushina. Kushina blushes softly and closes her eyes embracing the kiss as she pulls naruto closer to herself entangling her tongue with his as he dominates her mouth while he licks the roof of it before forcing his chakra into his mouth and tongue to use his Ijutsu (Sexual jutsu) to pleasure the woman he loves.

Once again Kushina's mouth is assualted by the most pleasurable feeling that has ever hit her body in her long life. She just sucks on her sons tongue as he continues his technique unawares that his hands are sliding down her back. Naruto tenderly grabs and rubs his mothers soft supple ass cheeks tenderly massaging them as he then pulls back from his mother gasping as the need for air overpowers him. The two lovers lips bonded together by thick sticky ropes of saliva as their tongues are still out of there mouths as they pant.

"There all better Kushi-chan." Naruto says blushing a deep maroon shaded red before nuzzling into his mothers side as he turns his attention to the moon once more. His eyes dancing accross the sky as he watches the stars twinkle with his mother at his side. The rest of the date is spent with Naruto and Kushina naming off constilations to each other and star gazing aswell as talking about philosophies they both hold and share. Soon enough Naruto does the proper proposal for marriage the Uzumaki way and Adds the needed seals to the Ring he gave her before continuing with the date. The two lovers spend hours within the secret forest area slowly letting sleep catch up with them as they end up sleeping in each others arms on the blanket in the rather warm night of summer.

As morning arrives the sun cascades over the hidden couldera forest in a warming morning light as the wildlife springs to life. The sounds of animals waking and stirring is enough to get Naruto to slowly grumble in his bliss filled daze as he wakes up. His eyesight blurry as he comes to see something that truly warms his heart. Lying down on his chest is his mother kushina. Her head is lightly pressed against his torso. Her ear lightly pushed to hear his soothing heartbeat. Her arms tightly wrapped around his body as her hands cup his shoulder blades. Naruto's right arm lightly laying against his mothers back tenderly rubbing it some wanting to enjoy the look of his mother in the glow of the morning light.

His bliss is soon ended as Kushina stirs from her slumber as her ears hear the tweeting of birds and animals around her. Slowly opening her eyes she flushes deeply as she feels her soft yet firm pillow raise and fall as if it was breathing. Looking upward towards what she is currently wrapped around. Looking up her eyes meet cerullian blue orbs staring back at her. She flushes more as Naruto just chuckles heartily before kissing her head.

"Morning sleepy head. Have a good time resting?" Naruto asks teasingly as his mother just smiles blissfully nodding some nuzzling into him.

"Mmm you know it Sochi-koi. It was the most romantic night i've ever had and that kiss was so breath taking. I couldn't handle much more. That date was truly perfect in my eyes." Kushina says kissing her son on the lips.

"Come on sochi you have to get to the academy for the Chuunin exams i'm sure others are already starting to get to the meeting point. We have . . .oh we have 6 hours before it starts nevermind. Try and meet your friends before hand though hun and please be careful." Kushina says before kissing the tip of her sons nose and resealing the supplies. Once they leave their date area Kushina nad Naruto part ways at the compound with Naruto racing off towards the academy. Along the way he hears a yelp from someone he knows and likes to think of as a little brother. Racing around the corner Naruto is met with the site of Konohamaru being held in the air by a man wearing what appears to be a black cat suit and wearing purple war paint.

"Hey watch where you're going kid you just bumped into me." The kid with the face paint says indignantly. Obvious irritation present in his voice.

"Kankuro please calm down. . . She might be watch-" the blonde behind the Kid in the catsuit speaks before getting cut off.

"Oh hush Temari, Gaia isn't here and this kid needs to be taught some manners." Kankuro says as he raises his other hand to wards Konohamaru ready to punch him.

"Hey can you put my friend down please. He's obviously sorry and scared he bumped into you. So whats the full story here?" Naruto says a little curiously.

"This little runt just ran around the corner and ran into me. His freakin goggles banged into my nuts. It hurt so i have to teach him a lesson." Kankuro says before looking at konohamaru one more time.

"Hey uh that sucks and all but I don't think you wanna try and wail on the hokage's grandson. It could cause a war between our villages." Naruto says as Kankuro just looks at Naruto the nto Konohamaru a little scared gently putting the kid down. Konohamaru takes this chance and runs away from the scene as fast as he can wihsing his Boss luck.

"Thats better Now why dont you come out of the tree ne?" Naruto says not even bothering looking at it. Kankuro and Temari look at the tree seeing the ever present scowl from the emo king wiith the hair in the shape of a ducks ass. Sasuke jumps down from the tree landing infront of Kankuro and Naruto.

"So dobe just cause you can sense me doesn't mean anything. You're still a loser and i'm going to show you that no one can beat an Uchiha Elite." Sasuke says arrogantly with some bandages still on his cheek where Naruto's lava infused punch landed.

"Oh really Teme? Well need i remind you of what happened at the bridge in wave? Oh yeah i remember greaty how i thrust punched you in the face so hard you flew 50 feet away from me and crashed into your sensei and you crumbled like a sack of bricks at the second jutsu i used on you. Besides i wasn't even talking about you dumbass." Naruto says indignantly.

"I was talking to the stunning red head hanging upside down one tree over." Naruto says looking up at said person with a smile. Shortly after her presence is known She uses a Suna Shunshin to appear before the group standing beside temari.

"Gaia i didn't know you were" Kankuro starts.

"Kankuro shut up. You're a disgrace to Suna ninja everywhere." Gaia says in a bored monotone like voice.

"But Gaia I " Kankuro says.

"Shut up or i'll kill you." Gaia says to him before looking at Naruto.

"You . . .Whats your name?" Gaia asks as she looks to Naruto.

"My name is Sasuke uchiha. If your lucky i might make you my wife after the exams." Sasuke Uchiha says arrogantly as his pride swells up making all ninja besides a certain pink haired banshee sick to their stomachs.

"I wasn't talking to you 'Dumbass'. I was talking to the Blonde." Gaia says with disdain evident in her voice before looking towards naruto where her expression softens just a bit.

"My name Miss is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. What is yours?" Naruto says before reaching over and in a gentle act of Politness kisses her hand. What shocks the three Sand nin the most is the fact that Gaia's sand didn't rise up to stop him at all.

"Naruto Uzumaki . . .Thank you for that. And my name is Sabaku no Gaia. These are my siblings. Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari. Tell me Naruto, Mother is affraid of you but wont tell me why. Why is it mother says to avoid you at all costs?" Gaia says with a blush evident on her face if it weren't for her constant sand armor covering her entire body.

"Oh well It's actually really easy Gaia. Simply tell Mother 1 that Sister 9 says hello. Oh and Mother 1 I know you can hear me so if you don't leave This pretty lady alone Sister 9 will and i qoute ' **pound you so hard it will make mother jealous** ' What ever that means." Naruto says with a slight chuckle at Kurama stealing his sensei's speech patterns.

The three Suna nins eyes widen beyond belief at the revilation that Naruto just revealed. Gaia's eyes slowly close as she is brought into her mindscape for a few moments before reopening her eyes.

"M-Mother says that she will no longer plague me like before for fear of retaliation. Thank you Naruto uzumaki. I hope to see you in the Chuunin exams. I look forward to fighting you. I'll try not to kill any Konoha nin if i can help it." Gaia says once again startling her two siblings. Before Temari and Kankuro could say anything the loudest roar anyone has ever heard erupts around konoha as a giant Black scaled and black spiked dragon the size of a large mansion flies overhead crashing into the ground just outside the area in one of the empty training grounds. A lone figure is seen flying towards the dragoness. Naruto just looks in awe as he knows his Sensei is back as the chaos blade reacts to his pressence. The sword at Naruto's side immediately rips off one of his belt loops and flies towards Mathias.

The two ninja teams and solo Naruto run towards the crash site of the dragon. Arriving there shortly after 5 minutes they are met with the sight of nearly every Konoha jonin and visiting jonin from other countries aswell as the entire ANBU division and the Hokage who are simply forced to watch the battle. Any nin that tries to aid Naruto's sensei is quickly pushed back by other dragons as they explain it's a right of passage to become the Dragon clan Summoner.

Kalameet is roughed up to near exhaustion after this full 36 hour battle. Her thick as steel black scales torn assunder as gashes and tears show in her wings and sides. Even one of her eyes is clamped shut from being slashed open.

Mathias is way worse for wear visually. Mathias stands in ashened and burned cloths as his flesh is shown to be torn open and bleeding rather heavily. His left arm completely black from the burns as blue blood leaks and flows froth from it's open wounds laying limp and usless. His legs showing full chunks missing from his limbs. His chest showing shattered ribs and a few exposed bones including three rib bones making Mathias pant heavily struggling to keep consious untill he feels something that brings a smile to his face. He holds his hand out and the chaos blade lands in his palm as the he quickly slashing downward to unsheath the sword revealing the elegant blade to His mother.

"I wont go down so easy 's as you say, **ONLY THE STRONG SURVIVE!** " Mathias yells to his mother as the blade gleams in the light making Kalameets eye widen in terror.

" **Is that truly the . . .you, You little bastard. You sacraficed your sisters for power? MATHIAS CARLTON CROQVIST I SWEAR TO THE LORD I WILL KILL YOU THIS DAY!"** Kalameet yells to the sky as she breaths a 4 foot thick white and black flame stream towards Mathias. Mathias just releases a fire stream all his own by inhaling sharply and exhaling as fast as he can letting a large sapphire shaded 3 foot thick fire stream out and both fire streams meet in the middle struggling for dominance as both streams threaten to overtake the other. Both steams soon begin to push against one another both seeming to switch back and forth from gaining ground. Mathias's fire eventually wins out pushing past his mothers thick vile flames before they slam into the dragoness's face burning her facial scales exploding softly throwing her hear back.

Taking his chance Mathias charges the red and pink flames of the chaos blade on the hilt before the blade itself is engulphed in eerie black and white before slashing the katana horizontally from left to right sending a thick violent wave of black and white enfused fire towards Kalameet. The flames slam into his mothers underbelly throwing her away from his front. Not relenting Mathias charges forward at his mother wanting to end the fight as quickly as possible.

All spectators in attendance just gasp in horror and surprise as the battle rages on between these two. A scorned mother and a forgotten son as they fight it out seemingly to the death. The spectators begin cheering for Mathias at how strong he is. Most of the Shinobi and Kunoichi from the other nations stare in awe at the true might of the so called 'Will of fire' that the current hokage constantly preaches about and begin sweating knowing that if they try anything. They may as well just kill themselves since it will be a far more merciful death then what ever the warrior fighting this massive beast will do.

Kalameet just roars out in pain at the damage her son just caused her as she qucikly retaliates and throws her head forward and opens her mouth quickly catches mathias in her maw and bites down hard impaling him with her sharp 6 inch long dagger sharp fang like teeth before throwing her head upwards opening her mouth launching Mathias into the air before letting him fall into her mouth swallowing mathias whole as she slams her mouth shut.

Silence, Silence is all that is heard as the massive dragoness just ate Mathias whole in one quick motion. The strongest Ninja in all of the elemental nations just got eaten infront of everyone from the major and minor villages as if he was a simple snack. Kalameet just slowly stands up and rises up standing on her hind legs showing her massively burned and torn up underbelly. She runs her taloned claw over her stomach as a few tears slide down her cheeks. The dragons all get ready to roar and breath out fire in honor of a warrior worthy of rememberence before Kalameet roars out once more in unimaginable pain. Soon an even louder Jaguar's roar is heard that drowns out the massive dragons own. Naruto screams as loud and as happily as he can.

"THATS RIGHT MATHIAS-NII-SENSEI USE YOUR JAGUAR TAIJUTSU AND PROVE YOU CAN'T BE BEAT" Within the next instant A blood soaked and broken figure explodes out of Kalameet's chest with it's right fist extended as 4 afterimages of himself follow suit . The figure is a bloody and near dead Mathias who's currently charging golden energy inside his right hand as his afterimages do the same. The golden energy gains a sun gold color as the after images energy merges with Mathias's and a full 1 foot thick sun gold bolt of lightning forms in his hand when he slowly pulls his right hand backwards while lifting his left leg forward. Throwing his left leg downwards it spins Mathias around 180 Degrees giving him full range to throw his right hand towards his mother screaming out.

" _ **SUNLIGHT SPEAR!"**_

The thick bolt of lightning explodes from his hand faster then anyone can see impaling Kalameet in the middle of her skull before exploding in that instant throwing the dragoness backwards once again only this time the force is so strong she is backflipping rapidly as she is sent backwards before slamming into the mountain at the back of the training ground before collapsing in a motionless pile as the energy begins electricuting her multiple times at a rapid pace paralyzing her. Her face looking towards her son as the attack he used leaves 40 foot diameter crater infront of where the bolt previously was. A few seconds later Mathias crashes into the ground bouncing once before landing again face first in the dirt with his head aimed towards his mothers. The blast having launched mathias upwards in an arch towards his mother. Mathias laying in his motionless state half naked due to his technique as they are a mere few inches apart from one another. Both combatants in the duel lay panting and sweating in useless heaps of broken flesh. Mathias speaks to his mother while her Body rapidly repairs itself faster then anyone can even conceive cause of her draconic blood.

"M-Mom . . . I never killed Qualan or Quala for power. I never would have you know me. She lost herself to the false flames of life born from chaos. And in the end i was forced to kill them both but i didn't want to let either of them go. So infused their souls into the family Wakazashi to keep her with me for the rest of my life." Mathias says weakly placing his hand on his mothers large cheek lightly rubbing it. Bringing Kalameet to blush softly and look at her son lovingly.

" **Son, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm so sorry to have dragged you into that so long ago and i'm sorry you had to make that decision. It will be the dragon clans Honor to have you or anyone you choose as our Summoner no matter where you or they are. I will be out of commision for awhile due to our battle. At least a month tops so don't summon me until then. I love you son, Please for me, Never change."** Kalameet says before her tongue extends outwards and licks Mathias's face a few times with her thick blue colored reptilian tongue as a form of kiss. The dragons roar in approval as The all soon poof out of exsistance leaving only the Ninja present. Quickly rushing towards Mathias Naruto and the Hokage help get him to his feet As he bleeds some more.

"Jesus fucking christ that fucking hurts. Note to your future survival Naruto-kun. NEVER FIGHT A FUCKING BIO-RECOMINATOR LIKE MY MOTHER. Them sons a bitches just don't die easy. Now then, Naruto you idiot get to the academy you only have an hour before it starts puke nuts." Mathias says a little pissed off before bonking his student in the head.

"Sensei dont be a fucking idiot. We have to get you to the hospital." Naruto says as the Hokage nods his head gently.

"Oh please like i give two nonexistant shits about my health. As long as i'm conscious i'll survive and you know that since we BOTH share the same fucking kekkei genkai you fucking ard tard. Just get to the academy Naruto and don't worry about me. Mokutons passive abilities still constantly heal me stupid. So please just go, I'll be fine." Mathias says patting Naruto on the head. The hokage grabs Mathias and takes him to the hospital as fast as his old bones can take him. The ninja's all disperse and the Genin head to the academy once more. Stunned into silence at the power one man possessed.

A certain duckbutted emo is seething with pure unrelenting rage at the display of power that Naruto's sensei posseses. Inside he is raging as hard as he can screaming at himself that he deserves that power and he alone should have it. His sharrigan was unable to copy even the simplist movements from mathias. His sharrigan was supposed to copy ANYTHING but bloodline abilities and yet it was unable to even do anything like that with Naruto or His sensei's abilities. The look on sasuke's face is seen by Naruto as he and all the others walk towards teh academy. Naruto just chuckles before he calls out towards Sasuke.

"Damn Sasuke-teme, I swear that if you were to try and take a shit right now you'd only crap out diamonds with how much seething rage you have. What is it are you that upset that my sensei is such a badass and you can't have him." Sasuke screams as loud as he possibly can in rage. His face blood red with rage as his screams finally subside due to his voice breaking after half an hour of unrelenting screeching about uchiha superiority that put all Haruno's to shame. His rant isn't that flashy just annoying and repetative.

All of the Konoha nin's shake their collective heads ashamed for the Uchiha clan and what it has been reduced to. The emo unable to talk due to destroying his voice for the forceable future just shuts up and calms down panting as he just swears in his head after his bitch fit is finally finished. The Genins get into the academy and clamour together infront of a door on the second floor but are soon stopped by two other rather older Genin blocking the door to the Examination room. Obviously not everyone had rushed to see what that roar was about since the academy is sound proof thanks ot seals.

"Get out of here you're all too weak to even get passed the first portion." One of the Genin say.

"Yeah, We've already failed once before so what makes you all think you can pass?" The second genin says thats infront of the door number showing it's room 301.

Naruto just shakes his head already knowing who those two are as his face splits into a fox like grin. Kotetsu and Izumo always were fun to mess with but he decided to let it slide this once since they were making his job easier.

"Please we have to get in there. I know we can doo good if you just let us pass." A girl in a pink china dress with her brown hair done up in two buns speaks pleading with the two older Genin.

"yeah we just want in we don't mean no harm to you." Said a kid in a skin tight green jumpsuit with a bowl cut hair style and catipillar sized eyebrows on his head.

"Please you two couldn't even hurt a fly. If you two are so smart then why dont you just follow the blonde kid since he's obviously smarter then everyone here." The genin wearing bandages over his nose says loudly except the second sentance which is barely a hushed whisper which both students pick up on and look towards naruto who's already at the stairs leading to the third floor.

They both smile some and mouth thank you to the two Genin before racing off as a third Genin follows after the first two. Before Naruto or anyone else is able to get up the stairs A pink haired banshee screeches at them.

"Hey you two. Sasuke-kun says that you should drop the useless genjutsu and give up on your ninja careers." Sakura says in sasukes stead since he can no longer speak. Naruto just sighs and lightly slams his face into the desk that he summons up from the floor next to him surprising everyone. Then someone near him asks.

"Hey kid what did you do that for." The random Iwa genin says.

"I facedesked because facepalm is too mainstream. Anyway, Sakura, Sasuke-teme you fucking Baka's you just made our jobs that much harder. The genjutsu was supposed to weed out the incompitants you kami damned ard tards."

"Shut up Naruto-Baka no one cares. Besides these losers don't stand a chance against Sasuke-kun. He'll beat them all." Sakura says as she growls. Ignoring her Naruto just sighs some and shakes his head before walking to the third floor and into the exmination room. The Genin all take what ever seats they can. Naruto just ignores all groups of them and sits in the third row middle seat. He sighs and picks up the stool and throws it out the window to his left before using his Mokuton to grow a soft moss covered recliner chair. He relaxes as he has the chair recline with a laugh at the looks he gets before stretching and relaxing. After a few short minutes teams 7,8,9 and 10 soon walk in. Naruto and shino share a look between each other and give each other a soft nod.

Soon the teams begin chatting amoungst themselves. Or rather they would If sakura would just lower her volume she's essentially screaming them to death. That is until a silver haired Genin walks up to the teams to begin his convorsation.

"You lot should really keep it down. You're drawing to much attention to yourselves." The Konoha nin says smiling as he ajusts his round specticles.

"Huh who are you?" Kiba asks a little confused as Akamaru barks in approval of his masters question.

"Me? Oh my name is Kabuto Yakushi. It's nice to meet you." Kabuto says with a smile.

"I'm kiba so why would drawing attention be a bad thing?" Kiba says.

"Well i've been through the chuunin exams before and it's not pretty to have everyone gunning for you. Hey how bout i help you out i have information on everyone here taking the exams." Kabuto says pulling out a stack of cards that number atleast in to the hundreds. Naruto sees the size of the stack and just gapes at it before calling out.

"That's a big ass stack of cards dude. Where the fuck do you keep them all?" Naruto says astonished at the sheer size of the stack.

"I keep them in my Accessable Ninja Unisex Satchel." Kabuto says a little confused about it.

"So you keep that big ass stack of cards in your A.N.U.S?" Naruto says abrieviating for now.

"Thats right i keep them all in my A.N.U.S" Kabuto says with a smile.

"doesn't it hurt keeping those cards in your Anus?" Naruto says trying to stifle a laugh.

"I dont understand of course it doesn't hurt that i keep all these cards in my anus." Kabuto says confused before he realises his blunder. Before he could retort Naruto and everyone in the room burst out laughing as loud as they can. Naruto holding his gut and ribs as his legs kick in the air rapidly while he laughs his head off. Kabuto just sighs and retorts loudly. "You are just made of bitch." Naruto stops laughing and looks at Kabuto before smiling happily and giving him a thumbs up and chuckles. "I like you Kabuto i hope to hang out sometime." Naruto says before going back to relaxing.

Kabuto just blushes sheepishly before growling a little bit before turning to the group he was talking to. "as i was saying I can give you info on everyone here." Kabuto says smiling some as he pulls a card out of the deck. Sasuke looks at Kabut oand wheezes his answer as best he can since his outburst.

"I want information on Sabaku no Gaia, Rock lee and Naruto uzumaki." Sasuke finally gets out after awhile since he was able to drink some water.

"Okay sure. Sabaku no Gaia. She's a suna nin, Teammates are Sabaku no temari and Sabako no Kankuro. Her Jonin sensei is Baki. She has been on 15 C-rank 3 B-rank and 5 A-rank missions. . . she hasn't taken damage on any of the missions at all." Kabuto says much to the surprise of everyone in the room that heard this.

"Now Rock Lee. Teammates TenTen and Neji Hyuuga. Jonin sensei Might Gai. He has been on 53 D-rank and 20 C-rank missions. He can not use Chakra due to a birth defect and relies Solely on Taijutsu alone." Kabuto says as The rookie 13 all stare in wonder at Rock lee.

"And finaly someone who i can tell will be a good friend. Naruto Uzumaki. Given name Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze. His father was the yodaime hokage Minato Namikaze and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki but recently that status was changed from mother to Wife as he is currently engadged to her. Damn gossip spreads fast in this village doesn't it? Anyway his sensei is Jonin Mathias C. Croqvist who i assume we all know since he just fought the dragon clan for the right to summon them. Naruto has been on 196 D-rank missions 57 C-rank missions. 19 B-rank missions. 5 A-rank missions and 2 S-rank missions. It says here that two of his A-rank missions and one S-rank mission were done Solo. He has to date 4 Kekkei Genkai. They are the Mokuton, Yuton, Fuuton and Jiton releases. He has created 1 S-Rank assassination jutsu And 2 forbidden Kinjutsu of A and S rank which are to never be used against comrades of the leaf. He's even across the board in all fields except Genjutsu but it seems those don't effect him at all. He's even listed in the bingo book as a high B-rank low A-rank Shinobi" Kabuto says actually stunned at all the information that has been added in the past 4 months to his Ninfo cards. Everyone in the room is absolutely stunned into silence as they stare at naruto who is currently sleeping with drool coming out of his mouth. Everyone in the room sweatdrop at the one capable about all of this.

"Well . . .deception is a ninjas greatest weapon besides his own mind. But i don't think this info is Acurate. I may have to wait a few days before the info on the cards is replaced." Kabuto says rubbing the back of his head as a poof is heard in the room. In the middle of the poof stands a rather tall man with two slash shaped scar marks on his face with a a bandana on his head and a black trench coat over his Jonin attire.

"Alright maggots shut up and get to your seats. My name is Ibiki Morino and i am the proctor for the first portion of the Chuunin exams. First rule no questions allowed. Any questions so far?" Ibiki says before asking the question. To his surprise three different people raise their hands.

"okay, Numbers 43, 87 and 96 get the fuck out of here and take your teammates withh you cause you FAIL." Ibiki says shocking the three teams before they leave the room.

"Good now that the dumbass's are gone here's what you're going to be doing. You're each going to get a a test paper. Each papaer has 9 questions and you are to answer all of them. Now then the rest of the rules. Your team has 10 points. If you are caught cheating you lose 2 points. If you get caught cheating 5 times you fail. If you start a verbal fight or a duel you fail. If you ask stupid questions YOU FAIL. At the end of 45 minutes i'll give you all the 10th and final question for the first portion of the exam and if you get that question wrong you fail. Now BEGIN!" Ibiki explains as the Genin gulp in fear at his words and rules before Ibiki finishes his explination looking around the room. He see's Genin all over the room cheating in many different and subtle ways. He notices after about 20 minutes that Naruto is still asleep. He sighs and throws a kunai at his head only for the kunai to stop dead infront of naruto's face floating there.

Ibiki is shocked at seeing The kunai just suspend itself in the air before Naruto speaks. "You know it's not nice to throw things Sensei. I was having such a good dream too." Naruto begins wiping his eyes of sleep before looking around seeing people look at him strangely as he notices the test papers. Realization dons on him and he just sheepishly rubs the back of his head before making the Kunai spin around in circles around him in orbit like he has gravitational pull.

"Uh right i forgot we were at the exams haha. Sorry about that. Uhh so i just have to get these answers right?" Naruto asks as Ibiki nods.

"So i can get them anyway i want right?" Naruto asks once more before Ibiki shakes his head.

"No there are rules in place such as no fighting verbally or starting a duel with another Genin. And no cheating. You cheat you lose two points. You get caught cheating 5 times and you fail." Ibiki says calmly looking at the blonde knowing him from somewhere but is not able to really place it.

"Oh okay then." Naruto says before looking to the Kusa nin next to him. He sees that his test is turned over so no one can copy his answers indicating he's done. What happens next just puts a smile on ibiki's face. Naruto hard thrust punches the kusa nin with a wicked left hook knocking him out in one hit. Naruto then procceeds to erase the kusa nins name from his test and replace it with his own. Ibiki just stares at him and says.

"why in the fuck did you do that?" Naruto looks at him as he says that and shakes his head.

"You said and I quote "No cheating. You get caught cheating and you lose two points. Get caught cheating 5 times and you fail." You never said anything about me just knocking the guy that finished the test out and taking his paper. Besides thats only me getting caught once with cheating." Naruto points out with a smile as Ibiki just thinks for a minute and laughs internally at the loop hole.

"hmm I guess you're right. Thanks for showing me the flaw. I'll include that in next years exam. Now before any smartasses think they can do the same anyone else who does that will fail immediately." Ibiki says before looking at naruto once more and smiling.

"So do yo uhave any other questions?"Ibiki says raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Yeah do you have the answer booklet?" Naruto asks and gets a nod from Ibiki.

"I'm good for questions right now. But i think my friend shino might have a question. Right Shino?" Naruto asks holding his hand out waving towards Shino.

"Procter-san, May i have the answer booklet?" The stoic bug user of Konoha says rasing his hand.

Ibiki who internally is doing a jig and laughing his ass off at the antics of these two Genin just smirks and lightly chuckles some knowing they're in cahoots with each other. One was obviously the brains while the second was just there to support the other.

"Sure It's right here." Ibiki says reaching for the booklet in his Coat.

"WHAT? You're going to give the answers to a useless bug using loser and not my precious Sasuke-kun? He needs to pass the test more give him the answer booklet." Sakura howls loudly making hte Genin next to her ears bleed.

"Shino was it? If you want the answers make that howler monkey shut up." Ibiki says giving him an ultimatum.

"Of course Ibiki-Sensei. Howler-san, If you do not remain quiet I will once again show you what is under my large jacket. Only this time i will SHOW IT ALL." Shino says cryptically as he reaches for his heavy jackets Clasps and zippers. The action alone makes Sakura pale and cower beneath her desk keeping quiet as everyone stares dumbfounded at this. Shino was able to quiet the howler monkey.

"You know that will only buy you maybe about till the end of this exam. Then before you know it she'll start up again." Naruto says blandly. Ibiki just laughs heartily at these two genin liking them both imensly already before walking up to Shino and handing him the answer packet like he promised. Shino quickly fills out the test answers before foldign the paper up and putting it in his jacket.

"Hey Ibiki-sensei, You wanna play poker with me? We got like what 25 minutes before the 10th question is asked right?" Naruto asks tilting his head as he pulls out a deck of playing cards.

"Sure why not i got time. You Shino come down here and join us. Anyone else want in?" Ibiki asks as Kotetsu, Izumo and a few female Chuunin raise their hands and walk over and sit around naruto. After about 25 minutes Naruto is the only guy in the group with nothing missing. Shino and Ibiki are the only two who only lost thier gloves, kunai pouches and ninja boots. The others aren't so lucky. Izumo, Kotetsu and one female Chuunin are standing buck naked infront of the entire room having lost everything they own in the game while only 2 other females are at the table and they already lost everything but thier panties. Next hand wins everything. The two Chuunins show their hands and one has two pair another has 3 of a kind. Ibiki shows he has a flush and Shino has 4 of a kind and is destined to win. Until Naruto puts down his cards. They are 10, jack, queen, king and ace all spades for a royal flush winning the hand.

Everyone at the table gapes at Naruto who just won everything they own so easily spurt out a loud obsinities and curses as the attractive Chuunins look at naruto blushing. They stand up and take off thier panties revealing their moist pussy lips and lightly stained panties showing they were aroused. Naruto beams happily and chuckles.

"Thanks for playing everyone but remember. I was taught by the master after all." He laughs manically as he seals everything he now owns inside a sealing scroll while everyone disperses and returns to their seats. Ibiki takes his spot at the front of the class room.

"Now then everyone. It's time for the tenth question. I'm going to warn you. . .you can leave now if you want and fail and come back next year. But if you happen to take the question and get it WRONG you will NEVER EVER be able to take the chuunin exams again." Ibiki roars shocking the Genin in the room. Kiba raises his hand.

"But that's not fair." Kiba yells towards the proctor.

"I don't give a fuck." Ibiki responds only for Kankuro to stand up.

"But plenty of people have taken the exams multiple times." Kankuro says a little worried.

"Well those turds were lucky enough to not have me as the proctor. Now does anyone wanna give up?" As ibiki says this many different members of the room raise thier hands and walk out affraid. Ibiki looks to a shaking Sasuke Uchiha and smirks some remembering what Naruto wanted him to do since Sasuke can't answer corectly.

"You there whats your name" Ibiki says pointing to sasuke only for sakura to answer for him.

"Thats my Sasuke-kun." Sakura says annoying everyone in the room before shino reacts quickly and reaches for his coat once more making Sakura pale. Sakura immediately ducks under the desk and hides again.

"Sasgay huh? Well sasgay. . .Are you gay?" Ibiki asks with an evil smirk only for sasuke to shake his head back and forth rapidly.

"BULLSHIT I bet you could suck a golfball through a garden hose." Ibiki says only for sasuke to get angry and slam his hands down on the desk sending a hate filled glare towards the proctor.

"Better then that i Bet you're the kind of man who would just fuck a guy in the ass and not have the GOD DAMN COMMON CURTOUSY to give him a reach around."Ibiki screams angerly at Sasuke who just seeths in rage making naruto chuckle softly outside but laugh his ass off internally as shino does the same. Looking towards to the front of the room Naruto's stomach growls as he sees a jelly donut on the proctors desk. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto walks over and takes it before retunring to his seat taking a bite.

Seeing this Ibiki looks to the desk at the front and sees his donut is gone and Naruto is eating it. "Just what the hell are you doing?" Ibiki asks naruto standing infront of him.

"Uhh eating?" Naruto responds and takes another bite making Ibiki's eye twitch.

"Yeah you're eating my snack." Ibiki retorts angerly slamming his hand down crushing the donut and throwing it at the wall.

"WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION SOLDIER?" Naruto screams in the protors face only for Ibiki to respond in kind.

"YOU OWE ME FOR ONE JELLY DONUT!" Naruto and Ibiki stare eachother down as lightning sparks between their eyes before everyone calms down after the little show they were just given. Alll attending ninja seeing this act play out they slightly ease up and relax gaining slight confidence. Seeing this both Naruto and Ibiki calm down before Ibiki says.

"So no one else wants to quit? No one? . . . .Good then. You all PASS." Ibiki says with a smile on his face making everyone smile and sweatdrop.

"What about the 10th question proctor?" Temari says looking at him.

"Blondie you wanna take this or should i?" Ibiki asks Naruto who clearly understood the entire exam what was really going on.

"Sure. It's like this everyone. Everyday we face different challenges and difficulties. Rules and ever changing requirements for missions. The first portion of this test was for information gathering. To see if no matter what we could get our info one way or another to see the mission is half complete. The last portion is if something goes wrong. See as Chuunin we'll be facing life or death situations every time we leave the village and sometimes we have to take teams. The tenth question is a way to see if you're willing or not to pass on the information you have and stay behind to ensure the survival of your teammates as they complete the mission. Or if that fails atleast stall the enemy long enough for your team to arrive with back up. Because if you're not willing to sacrifice yourself for your comrades or your teammates . . .then why should you be promoted?" Naruto says not really caring about how his message goes accross.

". . . I like you kid. Matter of fact I'm going to let you fuck my sister." Ibiki says to naruto who just raises his eyebrow at the statement before smiling some and nodding his head. Even though knowing that Ibiki has no sister just a brother who ran away. Ibiki must be quoting a movie or something. Just as Naruto relaxes once more Ibiki takes a sudden step back as a large banner slams into the classroom through the window before unfurling and being pinned by two Kunai. The banner says _'Introducing the 2_ _nd_ _stage exam proctor. The sexy and Single ANKO MITIRASHI'_ As said woman bursts into the room after the banner.

"No time to relax kiddies the second portion of the exams starts now. . . .Uhh what the shit Ibiki. You let 67 people? You let 67 people pass the exams thats 26 teams plus one loner. You're slipping up in your old age. Maybe i should take over at the T&I department ne?" Anko says with a devilish smile licking her lips at the thought.

"No not really. We just have especially strong willed genin here this year. Especially the blonde one up front in the third row." Ibiki says pointing to Naruto. When Naruto and Anko stare at one another a thousand different htoughts race through both of them. The emotions show through there faces as they twist from surprise to anger to sadness to disbelief then they settle on unrelenting rage before they shout out in unison.

" **YOU! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT FORM AND DISHONOR HIS/HER GOOD IMAGE. YOU DE-HENGE RIGHT NOW."** Naruto and Anko say yelling at one another slamming there heads against one another staring the other person down visciously as the temperature in the room drops below freezing at the evil glares that naruto and the next proctor are giving each other wondering what would happen to make them both act like that to one another.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright i'm just going to end it here okay so that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you can. And I welcome open critiquing on my writing. If anyone has any suggestions on how to make it better please do not hesitate to call me out on something in reviews or PM so I can get better. I'm writing a book and I would truly appreciate the help. Now then Here is a confirmed Harem sisters list for the Story.**

 **Kushina -Confirmed**

 **Tsunade -Confirmed**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki -Confirmed**

 **Mikoto Uchiha-Confirmed**

 **Fem Deidara-Confirmed**

 **Karin Uzumaki-Confirmed**

 **Tayuya-Confirmed**

 **Konan-Confirmed**

 **Others will be added as I see fit.**

 **Now then. Since that's taken care of Here are my created Jutsu's.**

" _ **Doton: Nise Raifuasugoremu"**_ **Or _Earth Release: False life Earth Golem._ Essentially all it does is force your chakra into the solid earth around you forming a large 12 to 16 foot tall Golem made of what ever the user forces his chakra into. It saps all chakra out of the physical human body they have transferring it all even the mind to the body of the golem which is hardened by chakra makes it near impervious to all ninja tools and weapons and Even certain ninjutsu's are useless against it. The only thing able to really beat this jutsu would be a stronger Kinjutsu, A ninja is able to awaken the physical body not kill it or a powerful phsyical force were to destroy the golem in turn killing the user of the Jutsu. The golem is slow moving and bulky so it's not very ideal but the defense and offense the jutsu provides often out weights the speed and movment restrictions and or reflex cons it inherently has. **


	6. Second Exam, Second chances

**CB: Hey Naruto, What are you doing back so soon?**

 **Naruto: Just confused about something.**

 **CB: Oh what is that Naruto?**

 **Naruto: I just thought of why you gave Mathias Shoton and Mokuton and have him have more important roles then myself.**

 **CB: Oh that's cause I can and don't give a fuck about what people think.**

 **Naruto: Really?**

 **CB: FUCK NO YOU IDIOT! I did it cause I got bored and decided to make him a little more powerful for the story that revolves around him I'm writing that's already 15 chapters long but I haven't uploaded. He wont be around after chapter 7 or 8 cause he'll be where he belongs.**

 **Naruto: Why is that?**

 **CB: Because he's going to die. It'll be explained in chapter 7 during your time in the hyperbolic time chamberesque room in uzushiogakure. After that i'll just send him to where the story takes place.**

 **Naruto: Oh that makes sense. But wait if he dies how is he getting his own story?**

 **CB: It wont be a real death you freakin idiot. He'll just be teleported by Kami to his paradise after the Suna/Oto Invasion.**

 **Naruto: Ah now I get it. Hey uh question why did you put The bombshell that is ino with Iruka and why is**

 **Gaara: WHY AM I A WOMAN?**

 **CB: Shut the fuck up the both of you. GOD DAMN I can hear both y'all. And Gaara, It's a surprise now just shut up. And get working on the Disclaimer already. Also Naruto just be prepared for hell.**

 **Naruto: Why?**

 **Mathias: Oh no reason meat. Just know that you'll be sure to fear my name and know why by the end of my time with you. You'll know why i hold the title of my father who was once "Jack of Blades."**

 **Naruto: I'm not gonna like this am I?**

 **CB: No, No you will not. Good news though. After all is said and done you'll no longer be a virgin so there's that.**

 **Naruto: Alright Gaara shall we?**

 **Gaara: If we must.**

 **Garra/Naruto: Crystal Bullet doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Gaara: Gender bending asshole.**

 **CB: I HEARD THAT MEAT!**

 **Now a few notes about speech.**

"Hello" Normal speech  
" _Hello_ " Thoughts  
" **Hello** " Demon/god talking  
" **Hello** " Demon/god thinking.  
" _ **Hello**_ " Jutsu names.

* * *

 **(Konohagakure Jonin lounge.)**

* * *

"Haha this is fuckin great." Mathias says smiling softly.

"Oh and whats so funny?" Kakashi says as he watches the screen showing the live feed to the inside of the classroom.

"Nothing really just the fact that Naruto is totally playing with these idiots along with Ibiki.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Kakashi says a little surprised.

"Of course i did you idiot. Naruto and Ibiki appearantly go way back. He sees Naruto as a little brother and this is just them doing a stupid back and forth." Mathias says scratching his ear.

"Oh i guess i get it. So this whole exam is just a big joke to those two i take it? Kinda like WHAT YOU DID TO ME WHEN I GOT BACK TO KONOHA?" kakashi says before screaming out the accusation.

"Oh yeah i forgot i did that. . . .HA i have to say that was a pretty good prank on my part. Maito gai never knew what hit him. . . then again neither did you." Mathias says laughing a little bit as he forms a small crystal in his hand with shoton chakra before sighing.

"LOOK AT NARUTO-KUN MY ETERNAL RIVAL AND SEE THE DISPLAY OF YOUTH YOUR SENSEI'S SON DISPLAYS." Gai screams out holding his arm up in the air before smiling.

Mathias and Kakashi look up at the screen and see Naruto pull out a deck of playing cards. Mathias just snickers softly as the hands are dealt and soon the room of Jonin are staring at 4 naked Chuunin and 2 near naked chuunin before they take off the last bit of clothing they own. Kakashi begins giggling perversly as Kurenai just glares at him and Mathias.

"How could you teach your student to gamble Mathias?" Kurenai says a little embarrassed at looking at the screen.

"Simple, He saw me playing cards and winning bank at the casino's here in the village and wanted to learn. I taught him how to play 21, texas hold'em and poker. Kid picked up on it quick but he still can't beat me. And i know you're dissapointed Kurenai i mean i know you probably wanted to see my student naked and sitting in his seat." Mathias says smiling some.

Kurenai for her part just blushes softly as she growls a little turning away from mathias to stare at the screen which is now showing Ibiki grilling Sasuke and making gay jokes at his expense. Kakashi just sighs exasperated as Sai flushes a deep blood red.

"HAHAHA HOLY SHIT SON. Naruto you beautiful fatherless bastard. I wasn't expecting Ibiki to go along with that." Mathias says chuckling.

"Mathias, You knew naruto's plan to just fuck around for the first part of the exam?" Kakashi says looking at him a little weird.

"Playing around? He isn't playing around. He's proving he's confident in his abilities to the older Jonin while simultaniously inspiring his friends to calm down and relax even if it is just a bit so they can continue gathering the information they need." Mathias says smiling as he relaxes a little bit. His wounds still acting up as he sighs popping his shoulder back into place.

"I see that. I know for a fact Hinata would probably be freaking out just a little bit if not for Naruto doing what he's doing." Kurenai says staring caringly at Hinata and casting a loving glance towards Naruto every once in awhile.

Just as Mathias is about to call Kurenai out on her gaze and soft blush the exam room window is shattered as a second figure appears only share some banter with Ibiki before Naruto and the figure yell at one another.

"Looks like we're about to find out why your student and Anko changed so much 2 years ago." Kurenai says pointing to the Purple haired Kunoichi.

* * *

 **(Konahagakure Academy exam room 301.)**

* * *

"YOU HEARD ME. TAKE OF THAT HENGE NOW YOU UGLY STREET TRAMP." Naruto yells pointing at Anko.

"ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU LITTLE WASTE OF SPACE." Anko says glaring at Naruto.

"Anko I know you're early but seriously this better not take to long you have the second exam to proctor." Ibiki says casually.

"SHUT UP IBIKI I know that. It'l lbe done just as soon as this . . .THIS IMPOSTER, drops the henge and stops dishonoring the memory of my little Plushie-kun we can continue." Anko says as tears wells up in her eyes.

"ME WHAT ABOUT YOU? You take off that henge you ugly old slut. NO ONE CAN COMPARE TO MY HEBI-TENSHI. (Snake angle). Except my Beni-hime Kushina." Naruto says looking at Anko angerly.

Anko looks at Naruto intently and just smiles some before pulling out a kunai and slashing his cheek open drawing blood to undo the henge seeing that it stayed put making her eyes go wide. Naruto just growls and takes the kunai floating around him and has it lunge at Anko cutting her cheek in a similar fasion to see that the supposed henge doesn't dissipate.

"Your henge didn't . . . You're not wearing a henge are you?" Anko says looking at Naruto.

"No i'm not and neither are you. . .Show me your neck." Naruto says looking at Anko.

"Only if you show me your abs." Anko says knowing that the seal would show when he channels chakra like he is doing now.

Anko leans in and moves her tan trench coat and mesh underarmor shirt to the left showing her _**Curse Mark of Heaven**_ Curse seal. As she sdoes this Naruto lifts his shirt and sure as the day is bright. Naruto's _**Shiki Fujin**_ And _**8trigram elemental seal**_ are emblazened on his toned abs.

Anko for her part tears up as she sees Naruto's seal knowing that that in itself is irrefutible proof that this is her Plushie-kun. Likewise Naruto sees the Curse mark that Anko has seeing that she is infact his snake angel.

"H-Hebi-tenshi?"Naruto asks a little upset as his eyes well up with tears that begin streaming down his cheeks.

"P-Plushie-kun. . .It really is you." Anko says pulling him into a tight embrace which he happily reciprocates with a fox like grin.

"Anko this is the Plushie-kun you constantly talked about? I thought he was dead?" Ibiki says confused.

"So did i. . .Danzo Shimura came to me one night 2 years ago on Naru-kun's birthday saying he had been killed and showed me a blonde haired blue eyed corpse soaked in Naru-kuns blood. . . .I thought he was dead." Anko says not letting of Naruto for now just content holding the little guy in her arms trying to make up for the 2 full years she wasn't there.

"Danzo? He got to you? That bandaged up decrepit asshole told me you were dead and showed me corpse like yours only it had the Curse mark of heaven on it aswell. . . I thought it was you cause i know only you had that seal Tenshi-chan." Naruto says holding the Tobuketsu Jonin nuzzling his face into her breasts not caring how he's getting glares from most of the jealous men in the room.

"I thought i lost you Hebi-tenshi . . .after you were gone I was so alone i almost coudln't take the villagers increased hate." Naruto says as Anko just smiles some licking the blood off Naruto's cheek.

"Mmm Gaki your blood tastes as good as i remember. I really hope to have more after the second stage." Anko says before letting Naruto go and holding his hand.

"Alright then my scared little teams. The next stage of the exams is at Training ground 44 better known as THE FOREST OF DEATH. You have half an hour to obtain the location of the training ground and get there. IF YOU'RE LATE YOU FAIL." Anko yells at the kids in the room before Using a snake Shunsin to spread snakes all over the room as she departs.

* * *

 **(Training ground 44)**

* * *

"Oh Plushie-kun you have no idea how much I missed you. After i thought you were dead i just went back to my old ways . . .minus the flirting." Anko says nuzzling into Naruto's whiskered Cheek.

"I missed you too Hebi-tenshi. . .I just couldn't believe that you had died. I went to your apartment after i was told the news and saw the place was wrecked and it looked like a fight took place. I Stopped living in my apartment for days opting to just sleep in alleys cause i was so depressed." Naruto says as he looks at his long time friend once again.

"Well i'm here again and I'm not going anywhere. Now you wanna tell me about this Beni-hime you have huh? I thought i was your one and only." Anko says with a devious smirk looking at him.

"O-Oh uh well you see the thing about that is this." Naruto then begins explaining what happened in wave and how he met Kushina his mother and the subsiquent dates that followed aswell as how he asked his mother to marry him and the date she and him had the night before.

"Oh my. . .I didn't know my little lessons about the woman body paid off eh Naru-kun?" Anko asks shaking her chest a bit making her breasts jiggle softly and naruto blush.

"N-No not like that Anko-chan. I merely won her heart with romance is all." Naruto says as he tries not to stare at Anko's breasts.

"Oh wow. Seducing your own mother Naruto-kun. I knew you'd be a heart throb one day but Damn. Didn't think you'd catch your own Mother. So . . .do you not love me anymore?" Anko says al ittle worried for his answer although understanding if he doesn't.

"Don't ever say that Hebi-hime. I would never fall in love with someone else and forget you. I'm part of 3 dying clans and have 4 Kekkei genkai so i'm in the CRA. I need to take Multiple wives. I only have 1 right now and i'm hoping to have 3 or 4 by the end of the Chuunin exams." Naruto says looking at Anko smiling. Anko just looks at Naruto with a devious smirk and chuckles.

"Oh wow naru-kun. You're trying to become a player aren't you? Well i accept. I'd love to be your second wife." Anko says with a smirk as Naruto just stares at her sputteirng and red faced as he looks at her.

After the little exchange The training ground is flooded with tired Genin and some who dont even seem phased. Looking at his competition Naruto notices three imparticular who catch his interest. One is a dark skinned white haired Male standing about 5'8" with a lollipop stick inside his mouth. Although seeming nervous Naruto notices that he is indeed very astute and ready for nearly everything. He sees The male acting a bit nervous and always keeping his hands slightly moving though never to far from his sword showing he has had kenjutsu training. Maybe even more so then he has.

He marks the male off as a threat and decides to try and avoid him. The next is a dark chocolate colored skin woman with mid back length long hair that resembles an Uzumaki womans only deepened to a blood red crimson. The womans eyes as gold as his own hair and looking at her expression they seem as soft aswell. Naruto smiles softly marking her facial features and her hight which is just shy of 5'10". Her C-cup breasts fitting rather nicely inside her BOLT style mesh armored shirt and Battle top.

Naruto just turns his attention to that of an older looking woman with a cold expression on her face. Her blue eyes seem to be just as cold as the icey color they have. Her hair is parted down the middle framing her face nicely. The woman is wearing a grey batle kimono with mesharmor undernearth. Somthing naruto notices and marks off as being common place in Kumo for Kunoichi. Her demenour seems calm. Collective and calculating making her a level headed opponent. Knowing that he would have trouble with these three he decides to opt for trying to make a small alliance with them to maybe stave off having to fight them in the forest.

As this is going on Naruto is unaware the three he was just observing seem to have been doing the same although a little bit more descreetly and begin chatting amoungst themselves.

"Did you see the way that procter and this one were acting? What if they are secretly dating and he was just a plant. What if he's already Jonin and was charged with a secret mission to try and kill us all while in the forest so as not to start a war." Omoi starts before being klonked on the head By his red haired teammate.

"Shut up Omoi it's obvious he isn't a Jonin. His reserves are far to low for that. Besides he doesn't even seem to care that he's here. If anything i don't even think he cares about becoming chuunin or who's here to become chuunin." Karui says annoyed at her cousins incessant ramblings.

"So not cool. Can you two just calm down and be more like me and just calm down and think? He obviously cares about becoming chuunin otherwise he wouldn't be sizing us up like he is. Look" Samui says pointing to said blonde who just raises an eyebrow as he watches the three intereact.

"He's obviously strong and not only that he's hiding his real Chakra reserves with seals like we are. Who ever he is. He's not one to mess with." Samui says before looking towards the other Genin teams who all finally arrive much to the displeasure of Anko who was teasing said blonde with her bust pushed into his back making him blush and stutter some.

"Alright My cute little genin, Welcome to training ground 44. Better known as the FOREST of DEATH! And this is my little playground. Now i'll explain whats going on here. This forest is teeming with Mutant plants, giant tree's. Spiders, tigers, snakes and many many MANY other dangerous venemous and man eating creatures and even plants. You have 120 hours or in laymans terms 5 full days to get through your entrance of the forest to the tower in the center with two scrolls. By the end of this exam at least half of you if not more will be GONE. Due to death or failure." Anko says before pulling out a white and brown scroll with two different Kanji on it. White for heaven and Brown for earth.

"What do you mean by that Proctor?" Shikamaru says lazily as anko just glares at him before continuing.

"Now In the begining you little genin will be given one scroll. Either a heaven scroll or an Earth scroll. Your objective while trying to not only survive the forest and it's inhabitants will be to find another team and beat them or kill them for there scroll. You need both the heaven and earth scrolls to enter the tower and pass the exam. If you open one or both scrolls before entering the tower you FAIL. If you don't make it to the tower in five days YOU FAIL. And i don't think i need to say this but for the idiots who can't get it i have to. If one of your teammates or whole team die. YOU FAIL! Now are there any questions?" Anko says making Choji raise his hand.

"What will we do for food?" Choji asks munching afew chips.

"Why my little genin the forest is TEEMING with life you could hunt and eat. Besides that if theirs ever a person that desperate you could always eat your fallen enemies or teammates." Anko says with a sadistic smile that sends shivers down a few teams backs while Choji just looks around at the students in other teams drooling a bit as he gets a rather evil smile and he chuckles a little manically scaring more then one team.

"What will we do for shelter?" Sakura groans making a few teams near her cover there ears aswell as face palm at her stupidity.

"Wow and you're supposed to be one of our smartest kunoichi. You MAKE a shelter or make due with a cave or hollow tree you idiot." Naruto says making anko giggle as Sakura screeches once again.

"Hebi-hime You know i know more about this forest then anyone besides yourself. So you know that i wont die in there. You should just give me a scroll now." Naruto says casually as a Kunai zips by his head cutting his cheek open slightly letting blood be drawn. Naruto opens his eyes and looks to his left feeling anko push her breasts up against his back as he feels her long tongue lick up his cheek lapping the blood up as she moans softly into his ear.

"Mmm Naru-kun your blood truly is the best. But you should know arrogance is a major turn off. Besides arrogance will get you killed in this forest. Its those that think they are invincible that die the quickest and that always turns me on." Anko says before feeling somthing pressed into her back. Looking behind her she sees one of Naruto's kunai floating behind her lightly pushing into her lower back.

"And remember Anko-chan, It's not arrogance. It's confidence. I've lived in this forest for 3 years before deciding to return to that rundown ass apartment i owned." Just as naruto finishes his little speech Naruto feels something sneak up on him. Turning to his right He sees a Kusa Nin with a really long tongue out stretched infront of his face with a rather lecherous gleam in her eyes as she looks Naruto up and down. In her tongue is a blood stained Kunai.

"I believe this is your Kunai proctor-san. You're also right. His blood is really good." The kusa nin says licking her lips when Anko takes the Kunai back before smiling. "Thanks Gaki, But you shouldn't sneak up on me or Naru-kun unless you want to die." Anko says before shunshining infront of everyone holding a piece of paper.

"Now then, Since the rules have been explained I need to yo uall to sign these release forms. They state that in the event that you, your teammates or all of you are killed within this forest your respective villages can not declare war on us cause you were too stupid and ran head long into a lions den to try and get food. You have an hour before the next exam starts so fill out the form your handed and go to the stand to your left and recieve your scroll." Making a few Kage bushin Anko has them Pass out the forms for the Genin to sign. Naruto finishes the paper first and gets a heaven scroll as Naruto leaves a Mokuton bushin fused into the wood to watch which teams get what scroll. Moving back to the large group of people filling out the papers. Noticing the teams soon all have there scrolls and are given a gate entrance number he dispells his Moku bushin and recieves his memories. Seeing the Kumo team he was watching has a heaven scroll aswell he opts to move to them and stike up a convorsation.

After walking around for a few minutes he finds the team at an entrance close to his own and decides to make himself known.

"Hello you three mind if we chat for a while before the test starts?" Naruto says looking at the three Nins.

"Why should we chat with you blondie?" Karui says a little annoyed at the blonde as Omoi just sweats a little under his gaze and Samui shows no physical changes.

"Oh its not that you should it's just i wanted to. I have a heaven scroll so i know we wont be hunting each other and i'd rather get to know the people nearest my entrance so that way maybe we could help each other out a bit." Naruto says smiling as he stares at Karui.

"We shouldn't accept. It could be an elaborate ruse to lull us into a false sense of safety while he then back stabs us and kills us all taking our scroll for himself." Omoi says before being once again punched in the head by Karui.

"SHUT UP OMOI DAMN. But he does raise a good point. How do we know you aren't lying about your scroll?" Karui says as naruto channels chakra into his black coats orange sewn in storage seal. Two scrolls pop out surprising Naruto. One is the heaven scroll and the next is a storage scroll. Raising his eye brow he simply picks up the sealing scroll and channels chakra into it. At that Instant Kubikiribocho poofs into exsistance infront of Naruto with a note from Mathias. The note itself reads plainly _'Naruo-kun, Here's your second sword. Use it wisely i know it will come in handy for the second part of the Chuunin exams. With love, Your sensei Mathias. P. some ass and dont hold back or i swear You'll regret it.'_

Looking over the note Naruto just smiles softly as he grabs Kubikiribocho and puts it on his back looking back towards the Kumo nin who just hand him his Heaven scroll.

"See i have the heaven scroll and i mean you no harm. I know this forest like the back of my hand and i even have a little house built inside the place thats near the tower. We can wait out there for a few days for the teams to thin themselves out and when they get near the tower we can ambush them for our earth scrolls. What do you say?" Naruto says hoping they agree as he really doesn't want to fight these three.

"I don't know, Omoi, Samui what do you think?" Karui says al ittle on edge.

"I say we trust him but keep an eye on him just in case." Omoi says putting a new lollipop in his mouth.

"He seems cool. Not once did he oogle either of us like a piece of meat and he certainly isn't lying. I say we trust him and take him up on his offer." Samui says sternly as both Karui and Omoi nod.

"We agree to this little alliance . . .What is your name?" Samui says as she eyes the handsome blonde infront of her.

"My name is naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Or we could go official and say Naruto uzumaki Namikaze Senju." Naruto says as the three infront of him gasp at the name.

""N-Namikaze. . .as in like Minato Namikaze?" Karui asks a little affraid.

"Yeah he was my tou-san. The bastard." Naruto say sa little pissed off.

"The namikaze were a renouned clan in Kumo. . . Our Raikage may be happy to know a Namikaze is still alive and try to get him back by kidnapping him and causing Konoha to attack us all killing us and forcing a 4th great shinobi war to occure." Omoi says before being hit once agian.

"Shut up omoi and just calm down. But it's true. Raikage-dono would probably be very happy that you're alive here in Konoha and make peace treaty agreements or something to have you transfered to Kumo." Karui says crossing her arms under her breasts making them perk up a bit as Naruto blushes and looks off to the side.

"Well i don't really like my father after what he did to me but it's good to hear that you'll team up with me here it's a map to where we can meet." Naruto says handing Samui a map with a smile. The smile it self makes Samui blush softly at the handsome features of the male infront of them as she takes it. With that Naruto quickly shunshins away to his gate entrance and no sooner then that the alarm rings letting the gates swing open signaling the start of the second portion of the chuunin exams.

Just as Naruto said he met Omoi, Karui and Samui at the meeting point in a small dense patch of Tree's near the middle of both starting gates. The four nin travel and talk with each other soon finding out they all have many of the same likes and Dislikes. Omoi soon opens up a little and stops his ranting on betreyal and soon offers Naruto a lollipop which he happily takes and eats it. Along the way they team cuts through spider dens as well as man eating plant nests only to save each other time and time agian. As this happens Samui and Karui notice how Naruto's never say die and No one left behind personality is as they travel and speak more and more with him. Naruto doesn't really share anything about his past except the more recent missions like how he came to own Kubikiribocho and his sensei as he's too busy watching the backs of himself and his temporary teammates. The team of four soon reach a familiar crossing to Naruto who smiles some as they soon pass a genjutsu barrier that allows them all to enter before looking at a rather well mantained treehouse.

"Welcome to my old temporary home you guys. I hope you dont mind but it's been awhile since i've been here. Like 6 or 7 months. So not everything will be tip top shape but hey it's better then the ground. I have to go to the river to the south of here and get us some fresh water. Theirs a group of deer that hang out to the west that should be around there this time of year so we can have venison if you kill one. I'll be back later in the mean time make yourselves at home." Naruto says with a fox like grin as Naruto jumps off towards the southern river.

"Well he was telling the truth. This place is near the tower and it will certainly take awhile for other teams to do anything. They'll be tired by the time they reach here and we can just hang out." Karui says walking towards the dooor opening it with a key Naruto had given her.

"I'll say. Naruto may be from Konoha but he sure is cool in my book." Samui says with a ghost of a smile on her lips as she remembers Naruto tackling a tiger that leapt at her 2 hours ago to save her life. " When all this is over and done i say we write to him. He seems like he genuinely likes our company." Samui finishes as she walks inside the house with Omoi following suit.

"One of us should hunt for The deer he told us about but we have to be careful. Who knows what the deer would be like." Omoi says eating another Lollipop.

"I'll do it. It's the least i can do for him since he saved my life." Samui says with a smile grabbing her Tanto and heading out of the house.

"So Karui . . .you think Samui has a crush on the blonde?" Omoi asks his cousin.

"I don't know Cuz. . .but in all honestly if she doesn't want him I'll take him. He's strong as hell but also smart and kind. I wouldn't mind dating him if he was a kumo nin." Karui says relaxing on a couch laying down on it to relax.

* * *

 **(With Naruto.)**

* * *

Naruto had headed south to a known river and cave spot just south, southeast of his treehouse. Looking around Naruto sees noone is around to his knowlege. He drops to the riverbank and smile some as he sets down a water sealing scroll and sets it in the water before channeling chakra into it. After about 5 minutes the scroll is full and naruto rolls the scroll up setting it in his jackets sealing patch made form his old Orange jumpsuit. He smiles some as he makes to head towards the Treehouse once more before a woman bursts from the bushes screaming as she runs away from a rather large black bear.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME." The red headed and red eyed woman screams as she tries getting away from the beast.

"I'M COMING HOLD ON." Naruto yells as he races towards the woman in question. As she leaps away from the bear it gets one good slash in with it's claws clipping one of her legs cutting it open as Naruto shoulder slams the bear in the head to throw it off course before standing infront of it. Squaring off with the large animal Naruto charges forward and Doubleroundhouses the bear as hard as he can sending it to the ground in a heap shaking its head. Naruto quickly looks at the woman for a moment to see she's staring at him a little worriedly as she crawls away from the Bear.

The bear stands up once more and Charges at naruto growling as it starts to claw at him. Naruto thanking Kami for his sensei's training is able to nimbly dodge all the strikes thrown at him by the bear. Getting tired of the bear Naruto knows he can't use jutsu or he'll attract unwanted attention from nearby teams so he opts for his assassination jutsu which requires only chakra manipulation.

Naruto's body is soon encased in a deep blue and calming aura as his chakra shrouds him like a cloak. The cloak aura it exhudes seems to calm the redheaded woman as he sees her breathing calm some. Charging forward naruto manipulates the chakra just as he Trained to and soon the chakra takes on movement. The chakra soon speeds along narutos arms making a sort of loud reving sound as Naruto ducks under a horizontal slash from the bear only to dive forward impaling his hand inside the bears sternum as his chakra manipulation technique begins sawing away at the flesh of the bear. Naruto pulls his arm in a upward arch slicing his arm out of the bear bringing his hand out through the bears head bisecting to top half of him. As the bear falls Dead Naruto sees no need to waste good fur and begins skinning the beast checking on the woman who is currently cleaning her leg wound in the river unable to really stand or go anywhere.

After skinning the bear Naruto quickly uses a silent Futon jutsu to hurl the bears corpse nearest a tigers den so they can get something to eat. Walking up to the woman in question Naruto kneels down to her and smiles before talking.

"Hey are you alright miss?" Naruto asks as he tries keeping his distance to let her know he means no harm.

"Y-Yes i am. . .My team mates and i found a cave near here to camp out for awhile but they were killed by a couple tigers. I ran for my life and ran into that bear. I'm lucky to be alive so thanks. Whats your name and how did you kill that bear?" The red headed Kunoichi says a little worried.

"Oh my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki and that was just a Jutsu i created. It's pure chakra manipulation i call it Chakra Chainsaw. I can turn my limbs into weapons so long as i have chakra flowing around myself to cut the flesh of what ever is in front of me. Sensei taught me all about Manipulating my chakra and this idea just came to me a few weeks ago before the Chuunin exams." Naruto says to hte now Stunned red headed woman.

"D-Did you just say Your name was Uzumaki?" The woman says adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah Naruto Uzumaki why?" Naruto asks raising an eyebrow at her.

"My name is Karin, Karin Uzumaki. My mother and father were Uzumaki in Kusagakure before they were killed by some rouge Jonin from Kiri who hated bloodline users. . . I thought i was the Last uzumaki besides my friend Tayuya." Karin says with a smile grabbing the blondes hand.

"Wait you're one of the Uzumaki my Kaa-chan was telling me about. She told me that she knew of two other Uzumaki women who were alive along with myself. That makes us Family so i can't just leave you here. Please come with me for awhile." Naruto says pleading with the woman.

"Of course i'll go with you Naruto-sama. Not only did you save me but we're clan mates. I'll love to come with you." Karin says smiling some as she tries standing before falling on her rather plump butt. She rubs her butt a little bit embarrassed she just fell infront of her saviour.

"Sorry i guess my legs not quite healed yet. " Karin says rubbing her head.

"Oh hold on i can help you Karin. Uh question Karin . . .DO you know about hte Uzumaki blood line?" Naruto asks hoping he wont have to explain it.

"Yeah i know of it. All women of the clan have the regenerative and longevity of youth depending on thier chakra capacties. Why?" Karin asks as she stares at the blonde.

"Well I will be able to give you a bit of a boost in chakra. . . It will hurt quite a bit but I can seal a Kage Bushin filled with most of my Chakra inside you which can jumpstart the regeneration to the point you can activate the blood line and have it constantly active. It will hurt but like i said it might be worth it. And you can show me where This Tayuya girl is so can help her too. I don't want my clanswomen dieing on me." Naruto says as he looks at her smiling some. Karin just smiles and blushes at what he's offering. Essentially telling her he's willing to sacrifice most of his chakra for awhile to help her. She just nods some and readjusts her glasses.

"Sure Naruto-kun i'd love for you to do that for me. Just tell me when so i can prepare for it." Karin says Looking at her leg and rubbing a disinfectant on it seething in pain as it burns away any germs that could cause infections.

 _'Hey Kyu-chan, Can you help me out here? I need three tails worth of Chakra put into a bushin to seal inside Karin.'_ Naruto says to his tenant.

" **Oh Naru-kun aren't you just a hound dog. Getting your mother, That snake woman and even the Uchiha Matriarch is one thing but now you want your cousin too. Naughty naughty."** Kurama says with a chuckle as Naruto blushes.

 _'Hey thats not why i'm doing this and you know it Kyu-chan. I just wanna make sure the Uzumaki survive for a long long time. I don't wanna lose my family after finding them so soon.'_ Naruto says with a little smile on his face as Kurama giggles.

" **Oh naru-kun you should see your face. It's so cute to tease you. Okay i'll give you Sanbi level chakra for this Bushin. Just remember to seal it properly. This will hurt her but she's ready. Hopefully she wont run when feeling it."** Kurama says smiling some as she empowers Naruto with three tails of Chakra. Karin begins to shake at the deadly feeling of the chakra coming from naruto. Naruto uses all that Chakra to form a very sturdy Kage bushin. Grabbing hold of it Naruto quickly seals it inside Karin. Karin for her part already scared at the very dark and Malicious Chakra she just felt screams out in pain as the Kage bushin is sealed inside of her. The influx of chakra pushing her healing ability to the limits as her Chakra coils adapt to the massive influx before calming down. The Seal actiavtes and the Kage bushin is sealed inside Karin. Karin just huffs tiredly as she rolls around in pain as it feels like her chakra coils were on fire. Lookng at her leg she's astonished that her leg is seemingly fixing itself right before her eyes in mere seconds.

Naruto smiles some wiping his head happy he got the proceedure right. He looks at Karin who is still a little weary of him. He just looks down and sighs some before scratching his head.

"Sorry about that Karin. . . It's just that i have a problem . . .And it's has to do with that really dark and evil feeling that over took the area. But don't worry its completely fine and harmless. Most of the time. . .But hey in about a year or two that Kage bushin will be completely gone and your reserves will be as big as the Sanbi so you can heal from nearly any wound even fatal wounds like nothing now just like me." Naruto says as Karin calms down.

"What was that Malicous chakra i felt. I'm a sensor so don't lie to me. Your chakra now is just so warm, inviting and loving. . . it's even a different color then normal chakra. Your chakra right now is a very lovely pink. But that chakra was . .. it was blood red and felt of true malice and evil. Whats wrong with you?" Karin asks a little frightened at the sudden change.

"Oh i see. . .well I guess if you're going to be my clansmen then i can't hide this from you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked Konohagakure 12 years ago. That was the chakra you felt. Me and Kyu-chan have an agreement and we're really good friends now. She offers me her chakra when i ask for it and i help her some times. It's what i used just now to seal that Clone in you. You can hate me if you want but . . you'll always be family and you'll always be welcome with me no matter where i go." Naruto says smiling softly at Karin as she blushes some under his blue eyed Gaze.

"You dummy. . . i wouldn't hate you for that. I already know about what a jinchuuriki is. And i know you're not the demon so why would i hate you. Now i may be healed but i'm too tired to stand up. Mind helping me to where your team is?" Karin asks hoping he will agree.

"Oh i'm an indipendant cell. I have no team mates but i do have 3 Kumo nin with me right now since we agreed to stick to gether for now atleast. You're welcome to join me but i kinda need your scroll since you don't need it any more." Naruto says knowing that she failed since her teammates died.

"Oh yeah sure take it. My asshole teammates abandoned me anyway when they ran to get away from the tigers." Karin says handing Naruto an Earth scroll. Smiling some Naruto puts the scroll away and picks Karin up Bridal style. Karin for her part blushes deeply but tries to ignore it and look away as she nuzzles into his chest. Naruto soon takes to the trees heading to his tree house. After a few minutes Naruto walks inside the treehouse Getting met with three blades pointed at his neck. Loking around he sees Samui Karui and Omoi all aiming it at him before easing up seeing who entered the house.

"Wow i was right to have you guys hang out. Even when relaxing you're ready for anything. Oh this is Karin. Her teammates were killed so she failed the exam she'll be staying here with us for a few days till she's healed up and ready to go." Naruto says as Samui and Karui send Jealous glares at how Karin is being held by the blonde Shinobi. Karin just sweat drops as she feels the two womens emotions chuckling nervously as Naruto takes her to the bedroom laying her on the bed.

After a few hours Naruto fills the Water tanks in the house for the teams and karin to be able to drink fresh water after it's filtered and purified. He smiles some as he heads to the kitchen and begins cooking some Venison soup for his temporary housemates. IN the middle of cooking Naruto hears the tell tale shriek that is the pink Banshee and he sighs heavily. He heads to the living room of his treehouse calling out.

"I'm going out to save the pink banshee and her team mates since they're near here. Feel free to eat when the food is ready and go ahead and take the earth scroll from my jacket pocket aswell I wont need it for now and that way we can all jsut hang out for 4 more days with out worry." Naruto says Getting the three kumo nin to nod at him with smiles on their faces. Obviously they had chosen right to ally themselves with the blonde as it was a boon to the team when they needed it. Naruto leaves the house and sighs heading in the last direction he heard the screech. Feeling around with his chakra naruto finds Sasuke fighting someone with hidden reserves. Putting his mokuton Chakra into the tree he's on Naruto sinks into it Using _**Mayfly**_ Only to soon emerge behind the Kusa nin from earlier that had the freakishly long tongue. He smiles some and calls out.

"Hey beautiful, I wouldn't go near the Uchiha if i were you. He'll corrupt you with his arrogance and sickening self entitled attitude." Naruto says Drawing attention to himself from the female aswell as team 7.

"Oh Naruto-baka. Thank goodness your here please you have to save us. This crazy Kusa girl wont leave my sasuke-kun alone." Sakura says making naruto sweatdrop.

"Oh Naruto hmm? Thats your name? Well Malestrom i have to say thats a fitting name for such a strapping and handsome Ninja. But my business is with the Uchiha. I simply wish to offer him power." The Kusa nin says not really knowing what she's getting into.

"Oh well i have to warn you he's really an ungrateful bastard. He'll stab you in the back if it means gettin what he wants." Naruto says as Sasuke fumes and yells.

"SHUT UP DOBE. If this bitch offers me power of course i'll take it." Sasuke says walking towards the woman.

"Oh but i won't give it to you. I simply offer you the opprotunity to get it. You have to beat me first before i give you anything." The Kunoichi says releasing a massive amount of KI at him making Sasuke begin to sweat. Freezing in place at the massive amount of killing intent thrust towards him Sasuke begins planning how to get out of here. The whole half hour fight he hasn't been able to even touch her with anything. Not even his Katon Jutsu's. The one that did hit was merely a mud clone.

Naruto suddently appears infront of Sasuke with a smile on his face. "Don't worry Teme, I may not like you at all but I wont leave a comrade behind. No one left behind Sasuke. Come on we can take this Kusa nin no problem if we work together." Naruto says as Sasuke looks at him. Sasuke backs away as Sakura comes up next to him. Sasuke turns to face sakura and whispers quietly to her making sure naruto doesn't hear.

"Sakura. . .when the dobe makes a move towards the Kusa nin we need to run. We can't beat her. She's not a genin thats for sure." Sasuke says as Sakura just nods hoping to win some brownie points with her sasuke-kun.

"You got it dobe just give the signal and we'll attack." Sasuke says lieing preparing to flee and leave Naruto to fend for himself. Before Either Naruto or Sasuke could react The kusa nins neck stretches beyond normal limits only to bite Sasuke in the neck. After a few moments the nins head retracts and leaves sasuke with a Curse seal on his neck. That is hidden as he grabs hold of where he was bitten. Sakura races to her Sasuke's side and Naruto looks at the Kusa nin who's giggling a little bit. Sakura not taking any chances immediately flees the scene with Sasuke in tow having his arm over her shoulders. Sai soon follows after but only reluctantly as he casts a few glances towards Naruto.

Naruto just looks at where team 7 used to be before dropping his arms from an attack possition to stare dumbly at the area.

"Th-They ditched me. . . they really ditched me. . . .They just abanded me here." Naruto says as he hears the Kusa kunoichi walking up to him.

"Well thats just so wrong. And after i gave the Uchiha a gift too. . . i was hoping to play with them a little more. I didn't think they would really abandon a comrade like that." The kusa nin says Drawing Naruto's attention as he holds up a kunai once more looking towards the Woman in question.

"Hey i have no real need to be here now since the Uchiha left with my gift. Lets say we have a simple spar and I give you my earth scroll after all is said an done. I'm sure my team can get a new set of scrolls before the end of the test." The Kusa nin says smiling at the young man licking her lips with her freakishly long tongue.

"I. . .I don't know . . . I guess it would be okay. Might take my mind of TOTALLY BEING ABANDONED BY MY FELLOW NINJA." Naruto yells as loud as he can sighing before turning to her. "Let's Dance Beautiful." Naruto says before turning ot the Nin who's now blushing slightly at his words with a smile.

"Sure thing. No holding back though so lets get this started." The nin states before flying through hand-seals with a smile as Naruto does the same.

 _ **"Suiton: Mizurappa"**_ (Water Release: Wild Water Wave.) Naruto says as a violent stream of water shoots from his mouth.

" _ **Futon: Kaze GaraSuhen"**_ (Wind Release: Wind Shards.) The nin says as a blast of wind is brought up that forms a wall infront of her blocking the water before she goes through hand-seals once again.

 _ **Futon: Daitoppa"**_ (Wind Release: Great Breakthough) The woman says as a giant gust of wind is blown out of her hands sending Naruto into the tree behind her. TO her surprise Naruto merges with the wood and soon appears behind her with what appears to be Lava covering his fist.

 _ **"Y**_ _ **ōton: Shakugaikōken**_ _ **"**_ (Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist) Naruto yells out as he slams a fist down on the Kusa nin who is sent Flying away from him from the force of the punch. Soon the Kunoichi melts away revealing it was a mud clone.

Looking around himself Naruto Tck's himself as he tries to pick up on where she could be coming from. Out of nowhere Naruto is hit from behind with a small ball of fire sending him into the air and smashing into a higher treebranch before falling down and landing infront of the Kusa nin with a smile as he charges at her once again switching to Jaguar instinct throwing whirlwind kicks thrust punchs at her only for her speed to increase and dodge his attacks.

"Kukukuku Naruto-kun you're adorable and this style is amazing. You surely have exceeded My expectations." The nin says before kicking naruto in the gut hard lifting him off the ground before slamming her fistdown on his head slamming him into the tree branch. Her Hebistyle taijutsu beating him due to his ineexperience. The two exchange blows in taijutsu before They begin flipping through Handsigns once more.

" _ **Senei Ta Jashu"**_ (Many Hidden Shadow Snake hands.) As The kusa nin finishes many snakes shoot out form inside her sleeves and launch at naruto who is captured only to be slammed into the ground disrupting his hand seals. Naruto for his part just curses as he is once against thrown away from the nin into the tree in a weakened state. Naruto flips through hand signs once more this time rather quickly before shouting.

 _ **"Futton: K**_ _ **ōmu no Jutsu**_ _ **"**_ (Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique) Naruto exhales a large cloud of pure white smog from his mouth that shoots out towards the Kunoichi infront of him as nothing happens the Kunoichi just smirks some before seeing a clone of naruto behind her flipping through seals of his own before slamming his hands on the ground yelling.

" _ **Mokuton: Shich**_ _ **ūrō no Jutsu**_ " (Wood Release: Four pillar Prison.) As the clone yells this a four pillared box appears around the Kunoichi trapping her inside with the acidinc mist as Naruto lowers the Ph of the mist making it eat away at her skin not wanting ot hurt the beautiful kunoichi since it's just a spar to them both. Letting both techniques disspate the box itself just explodes as the mist dissolves Naruto creates 4 clones of himself and all four flip through hand signs all ending them before the Kusa nin can gain her bearings once again and all five shout out at the same time.

 _ **"Doton: Dosekiryu"**_ (Earth release: Earth and stone Dragon) Shouts once clone.

 _ **"Suiton: Suiryudon no Jutsu"**_ (Water Release: Water Dragon Technique) Shouts the second clone.

 _ **"Katon: Karyu Endan"**_ (Fire release: Fire dragon Missle) The third clone states.

" _ **Raiton: Rairyu"**_ (Lightning release: Lightning Dragon) The fourth calls out

 _ **"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu"**_ (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Jutsu.) The original naruto states as all four of them Launch their attacks at the Kunoichi. The draggon shapped jutsu's hitting there marks dead on causing a rather large explosion as naruto drops to his knees a little tired at his supposed Victory. The Woman he was fighting appears before him out of the wood infront of him smiling as half her face is now missing showing pale white skin and a yellow snake lke eye while most of the rest of her body is completely skinless.

"My my Naruto-kun. I wasn't expecting you to be so powerful as to get one over on me. Three Kekkei genkai that is truly beautiful. I wouldn't mind having you as a host but it would be a waste of a good husband." The Kunoichi says as the false skin falls off her form revealing a slender and young looking kunoichi. Said woman has ass length ebony black hair Golden slitted eyes like a snake with a slightly angular face to make her look like one aswell. Her long tongue sliding out of her mouth licking her purple lipstick covered lips as she smiles.

"Naruto this has been fun. As a reward for giving me a good time and fight I'll give you my name. My name is Orochimaru. That 'Gift' I left the Uchiha will slowly deteriorate his mind to make him my slave till i can obtain his body and Sharringan. I'm sorry i can't stay longer for i fear Anbu have found the bodies of the three Kusa ninja's i killed who were about to rape a woman. I wish we could talk more. Just ask your Kaa-chan Kushina about me and she'll let you know all you wanna know. And before i Go please tell Anko-chan it wasn't my fault and i never wanted to abandon her but because of Danzo i was forced into a situation where i had to leave." Orochimaru says before leaning in and handing Naruto her earth scroll before leaning in farther and giving Naruto one of the wettest kisses he has ever gotten as his mouth is assaulted by the pale womans long serpant like tongue as she explores the insides of his mouth lapping up his saliva loving the taste he gives off. Her hands roaming his well toned form as she blushes softly before ending the kiss with a smirk and giggle before She can leave Naruto quickly and quietly whispers to her.

"My sensei works with Genetics. I'll talk to him after the exams about giving you the Sharringan. All he needs is a blood sample of you and someone with a Sharringan. I can get you the Sharringan but you'll have to get him your blood yourself." With a quick and surprised nod Orochimaru jumps off in some random direction leaving Naruto with a red face and throbbing erection in his pants at what had just happened.

After a few Short minutes. A bandaged and haggard ass Mathias shows up along with Anko, Neko, Tiger, bear and a few other ANBU operatives.

"Damn we just missed her. Naruto-kun are you okay? That evil girl didn't hurt you did she?" Anko says pulling Naruto into her sizeable bust as she rubs his back while checking him for injuries.

"It seems he's fine Anko you can let him go. Judging by the damage to the area around her Naruto gave Orochimaru a run for her money before she fled. Either that or she was playing with him. The later being more likely since he's obviously unharmed." Mathias says as he coughs a few times as some blood leaks out of his bandages. Sighing some wishing he was doing better and that his mokuton healing capabilities would heal him faster Mathias just takes a quick look around feeling something off about the forest knowing she must be close.

"I guess. Bear, Neko you two take the rest of the ANBU and search the area please. I'll watch over Naruto-kun with his sensei." Anko says as the ANBU leave the three alone to talk.

"Naruto-kun, listen here. I have a very important mission that i need you to go with me right now so i may complete it." Mathias says knocking Naruto out of his daze.

"But what about the Chuunin exams. I have a few people counting on me i can't just leave them." Naruto says while Mathias smirks some.

"Who says you're out of the Chuunin exams. Just relax a little bit and follow me. We have a shrine to go to. It has to do with the woman you've loved since you were 4." Mathias says Shocking Naruto and Anko as Naruto just gets up and follows Mathias to a small tree next to a rather big rock that has sealing tags and spiritual holy rope tied around it. The rock itself seems to be shimmering as the light shines down on it.

"Powerful seals lock this area down. I know whats here Naruto and i know you can feel it. It's a good thing you're wounded. Cause we need your blood after i pry open this shrine." Mathias says as he walks up to the rock. The rock reacts to the presense mathias has and Mathias quickly slams a fist into it shattering the rock into powder. The rock explodes leaving nothing but a dust cloud and a small hole in the floor that Naruto and Mathias can climb through.

Naruto looks towards Anko and remembers what Orochimaru told him and he quickly pulls her down and whispers to her. "It wasn't orochimaru's fault. She never wanted to leave you but Danzo tricked her into a possition that forced her to leave." Looking at Naruto stunned Anko just thinks for a moment before once again checking Naruto for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing Anko opts to leave and report what she knows to the Hokage only leaving after giving Naruto a big Tongue filled kiss much like Orochimaru did before leaving.

Naruto and Mathias walk into the Shrine being careful not to really touch anything. Soon they come up on a shrine for worship. In the middle is a rather intricately made casket. Silver and gold make up the casket as Mathias walks over and pulls Naruto along with him. The area around the casket seeming to dipict various images of rabits aswell as the moon. While the casket itself shows the moon above a crown on a rather well detailed body signifiying it was someone of extreme importance buried here.

"Naruto I'm going to need you to feed Kyuubi's chakra into the inside of this casket. And when the creature inside breaks out do not. I repeat DO NOT FIGHT HER. Just let her bite into your neck and drink a bit of your blood. She will be mindless for a while but when she gets your blood i'll be able to surprise you with something that i'm sure you'll love." Mathias says as Naruto nods and talks with Kyuubi before some of her Yokai fills the room and slowly filters inside the Casket. After half an hour and 1 tails worth of Yokai chakra the casket suddenly explodes open and a bound and wrapped up female mummy seems to rush towards Naruto biting into his neck gently. After a few moments of drinking the blood from the blonde The mummies body seems to regain some color aswell as her body returning some youth to it aswell. The soulless husk of a body slumps down satisfied as it's youth is returned. Naruto just holds his neck as he is instantly healed by Kyuubi.

Mathias quickly acts and slams his hand onto the front of the mummy seemingly groping her rather large bust before a black and malicious flame engulphs his entire arm. After only a few second s Mathias pulls his arms back leaving a burning black circle on the womans breast before the mummy slumps down falling onto it's back before raising into the air a few feet in the dim light before the fire explodes outwards in a ring leaving the body. The mummy rubs its head gently as Mathias slams his fist into it's skull knocking it out while sucking out the very same black flame he just put on the body. Once Mathias's hand is pulled off the mummies head and the flames gone The mummies wrapping slide off of her body slightly revealing a very angelic face.

Her pale cream colored skin and moonlight eye color showing as her two normal eyes open up. Her knee length silver hair shimmering in the light of the torches lit by Mathias as the now awakened goddess stares at the two men in her den. Two horns on either side of her head breaking through her silverish white hair. Moving her gaze from the Bluenette at her side her gaze settles on the other male near her. The blonde Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi.

The womans pale eyes open wide as her third eye opens up revealing a blood red sclera and iris with black ripple patterns and 9 tomoe. 3 in each ripple mark inside the eye surrounding her pupil. The eye then closes once more as the woman latches onto Naruto tenderly with a smile before softly speaking to him.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki i remember you from that night." The woman says shocking naruto as he looks at her strangely.

"What do yo umean you know me? Who are you?" Naruto says a little confused as to just who is infront of him.

"My name is Kaguya. Kaguya Otsutsuki. Better known as the Rabbit goddess or as the stories tell the Juubi. But that was before My son Hagirama sealed me away and created the moon. . . .i've been watching you ever since you were four and called to me that fateful day in the alley." The woman now revealed to be Kaguya says as she wraps her arms around Naruto.

"Mmm it feels even better then i imagined to be holding you in my arms. Ever since you were four I had Zetsu Looking over you trying to find some way to talk with you. To let you know someone cared. . . that i cared. I thought you had given up on that since after some time you only stared at me for hours on end. Then that night three days ago. . . You confessed to me in such a romantic way it made my heart melt. I saw everything and just wanted to be released from my prison so much more just so i could be with you. Now thanks to you and appearantly some long lost relative i'm finally here with you. This is a dream come true. I must thank Kami-sama when i see her next time." Kaguya says smiling as she still holds onto a surprised and blushing naruto as his face is currently between the vast open heaven that is Kaguya's F cup sized Cleavage. Naruto blushing scarlet just smells the woman infront of him. Her body has no real smell as of yet but he still closes his eyes and smiles nuzzling into the woman named Kaguya. Looking into her eyes he sees no Lies nor decite at all. Her moonlight shaded irises staring intently at him full of love and caring only makes him believe her more.

"Y-You're the one i fell in love with. The one that . . . .That i always looked at. I can tell you're her since you feel like just like her. Only now you aren't sad. Now you're happy I can feel it. You're really happy. Listen i'm in the middle of an exam to become Chuunin . . .You can go with my Sensei to my house and he'll watch over you. Please . . .please don't leave me and don't try and go out. Mathias nii-san will get you anything you want and will wait on you hand and foot to see to it that your happy. Please just don't leave me." Naruto's grip on the woman in his arms tightens as he holds onto the rabbit goddess with a smile before she nods and agrees. After a short interaction Mathias grabs Kaguya and disappears Via _**Mayfly**_ as well as naruto doing the same only to end up coming out of his tree house floor seeing that his newfound teammates are asleep. He decides to join them in sleeping the rest of the time.

Naruto soon feels sleep coming to him soon after eating some of the soup he made after reheating it with Katon manipulation to heat his hands up to the point a small fire spawns in his palm. Afterwards he heads to the bedroom to check up on Karin. The redheaded woman is currently sleeping soundly with her hair disheveled and her arms wrapped around a rather large pillow. The woman softly drooling onto the pillow as she dreams. Naruto leaves her to her Machinations and checks on the Kumo team that is currently inside his house to see what they are up too. He sees the three sleeping together in the spare bedroom somewhat soundly sleeping. Karui and Omoi are snuggled up together for warmth since they lack a blanket and the scene to naruto is just adorable as Karui drools onto Omois left bicep. Walking to the spare closet he carved into the tree he pulls out a thick plush blue blanket before walking back into the Room and laying it over Omoi and Karui before walking out only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he sees Samui standing behind him looking like she was ready to attack before she sees who it is and relaxes.

"Naruto-San, You were gone an awfully long time. Is everything okay?" Samui asks a little worried for her new found friend.

"Yeah i'm fine. Things kind of . . . went south for awhile but it's fine now. I went to save my fellow leaf shinobi when . . .they abandoned me and left me to fight a clearly superiour kunoichi by myself." Naruto says down trodden before he looks at the floor.

"What you were abandoned and left to die by them?" Samui says annoyed at the audacity of the Genin he saved. "So uncool." Samui remarks before looking off to the side.

"It's fine, I kinda expected it but the Nin i was fighting wasn't all too bad. She was pretty and strong not to mention we had fun and sparred a little bit. She wasn't really out to kill anyone thankfully. Samui you need to rest and so do I. Our teams have the needed scrolls so we can relax in comfort here for 4 days before going to the tower for the next portion of the exams." Naruto says with a smile to Samui who just nods some.

"By the way Naruto-san. That was cool what you did for Karui and her cousin Omoi. I'll let them know where the blanket came from." Samui says walking to the bed getting in it once more before falling asleep once again. Naruto soon joins her in sleeping only he sleeps in the living room on the soft sofa. Morning soon comes to the 5 Shinobi and they all wake up. Naruto woke up earlier then the others to get started on cooking breakfast for everyone when his concentration is broken by a loud Screech and a resounding thud with a very pained grunt and groan coming from the bedroom. Naruto just chuckles at the antics of the Kumo team wishing he could have had a team like that. Shrugging his shoulders The three cell Kumo Squad walks into the kitchen a little disheveled.

Naruto just smiles and offers them something to eat before waking up Karin and doing the same. For 4 straight days the 5 Shinobi just hang out talk and go to the nearby Spiders den to train and hunt for poison glands of the spiders. When naruto found out that the same spiders are in Kumo only at a much smaller size he decides that having a few dozen poison glands for them to make an antivenom from would be beneficial to his new friends. On the 4th day nearing the end at sunset Naruto, Karin and the Kumo team arrive at the tower only to hug and dissappear to different entrances before activating the scrolls. Naruto stares in confusion as his Sensei is no longer as haggard as he was but is still pretty beat up and weak considering he was barely able to stand.

"Hey otouto, Nice to see you and . . .Another red head eh? Man you're just a little player aren't you?" Mathias says making Naruto and Karin blush before Naruto speaks up.

"Her teammates abandoned her and left her at the mercy of a big grizzly bear. They ran right into one of the tiger dens and were eaten. I just so happened to be in the area getting water and was able to save her with my assassination jutsu." Naruto says smiling some as he looks to his sensei.

"Oh you mean the chakra chainsaw? I told you bro. Chakra manipulation can be just as deadly as any jutsu when done correctly. Especially elemental infused manipulation. Now then you know the rules she's failed the test but she's welcome to stay with you. I only have one question." Mathias says looking at his Student.

"What is that sensei?" Naruto asks tilting his head as Karin gets a little worried.

"Why the FUCK did it take you nearly 5 days to get here?" Mathais screams at Naruto. "Do you know how that looks on my fucking record? I know you could have easily beat this fuckin challenge in under 2 hours. But noooo you take 4 in a half FUCKING DAYS." Mathias says looking towards naruto wanting an answer.

"Well . . .I met a team of Kumo nin who got my attention. You taught me to always look for those who standout and those who try not to draw attention. It usually means they could be good allies or an enemy that must be taken out. These three Kumo nin were just trying to not draw attention to themselves so i thought i'd help them out since i lived in this forest for awhile before you showed up and changed my life. Karin gave me her earth scroll when i found and healed her. I found the next earth scroll on a dead Rain nin when i went to go help that Teme and the banshee fight the Kusa nin that turned out to be Orochimaru." Naruto says smiling some lieing about the second scroll he got from Orochimaru.

"You found those on the first day? Why didn't you and the team just finish the test and hang out then?" Mathias asks a little confused.

"Because i wanted to make sure Karin was okay first and besides we just decided to hang out at my old tree house that i carved into a tree when i was 7 and had Anko-chan to help me. During the time we just hung out talked and stuff. I even helped them Identify a species of spider that is in Kumo they had no Antivenom for and got them a few dozen poison glands from the spiders to help them." Naruto says with a smile as he thinks of the hugs he had recieved from both Karui and Samui for this since they had friends who had died from the spiders deadly venom.

"Well thats nice Otouto. Glad to see you made friends with Kumo . . .Sarutobi told me something that is going to be unavoidable so you might wanna ask Those Kumo nin's Sensei if you can visit them sometime." Mathias says in a somber tone after the meeting 2 days ago with Sarutobi about what will happen with Naruto.

"In the mean time just relax for the next 6 hours. Too many teams made it through and you're going to need to fight a preliminary battle. Try not to reveal to much alright? Now Karin was it? You need to come with me. The kusa teams were slaughtered and You seem to be the only Kusa Nin left in Konoha and we'll need to send a message to your Village leader that you're still alive. If you're lucky maybe he wont want you back and you can stay with Otouto here. Seeing that blush on his cheeks i know he has plans for you." Mathias says poking fun at his student as Karin stands up and follows him to where he's going. Naruto just heads over Through the rooms looking around hoping to find Samui, Karui and Omoi so they can just hang out once more before having to fight.

Walking through a long corridor he opens door after door finding empty rooms, Taken rooms, training rooms aswell as lounges. He finally finds Samui and her team talking with a rather big dark skinned man with whit hair 7 swords and rather well muscled for a Shinobi.

"Bee-Sensei, We aren't lying i swear it. We met a blonde shinobi who decided to help us through the forest since he lived in it for sometime. We even have the widow Poison glands as proof." Samui says taking out a sealing scroll and channeling charkra into it. After a short few seconds a glass filled with liquid and floating red Sacks is shown.

* * *

( **A/N: I Can not rap worth shit so i'm just gonna do my best.)**

* * *

"So let me get this straight fools. You three, run into a blonde Shinobi who decided to help you through the forest with glee. Seeing nothing wrong you just skip to his song and obtain the items need be fo' me to pass you three?" Bee raps a little annoyed at his students.

"I may have been born but it sure as hell wasn't yesterday ya fools. Now why did you take so long to beat those other tools?" Bee asks a little annoyed at his students appearant lie. Before anyone can speak up Naruto makes himself known.

"Uhh Bee-san, It's true what they said. I'm the one that helped them. I knew they would need it since they were new to the area and i had lived in this forest for a few years prior. They told me stories about what the small spider looks like in the mountains thats killed more then a few careless shinobi cause of it's venom and you don't have antivenom for it. So i got them the glands from the spiders to help you make one." Naruto says walking in surprising the three Genin who just smile some at Naruto saving them from their sensei.

"So you da fool that these three spoke of. I thought they was blowing smoke yo." Bee says to Naruto who just nods some.

"I have a tree house here in the forest that i lived in up until about 6 months ago. I saw that they were a capable team and i wanted to offer my help to them since i'm an indipendant cell and it's better to have someone watching my back rather then attacking it. We had heaven scrolls so we had no real need to kill one another other then to thin the herd but none of us felt that was the right course of action. So i opted to form an alliance with them and help out. We had both earth scrolls on the first day but we decided to just . . .you know hang out and stuff to become friends. I don't regret my choice and i do hope that maybe one of these days i can come and Visit these three in kumo sometime soon." Naruto says with a beaming smile that makes bee think for a minute.

 _'So Hachibi, What do you think? He the one?"_ Bee thinks to himself wondering if his tenant can feel the Malicious chakra inside of Naruto.

" **Hai it is Bee. That Child houses Kyuubi. Strange. . . usually Kyuubi is never this docile inside her containers. They usually have anger problems or hate all living things but he seems . . .normal. Try asking him straight out see what he says."** Hachibi says to Bee who nods to himself watching Naruto explain the whole scenerio with his team.

"Alright i believe you blondie. Now tell me the great Rappin Killer Bee. Is lil nine doing fine or is Bee just wastin his time?" Bee asks Naruto who just looks at him a little confused.

"Uh Y-Yeah i'm doing fine." Naruto a little suspicious of the man for saying that.

" **Naru-kun, That man holds my little brother Hachibi. The 8 tailed Octo-Ox. Tell him you're doing fine but tell Hachibi our bet is still valid and he must pay what he owes."** Kurama chirps to her Container to calm him down with a smile.

"Hey Bee-san. I'm doing fine alright. Now tell me brother 8, How are you doing?" Naruto asks giving a fox like grin making Bee smile happily.

"Hachibi is good. Chilling out acting fine inside my mind. So lil 9 you got time to busta rhyme?" Bee raps at Naruto who sweat drops.

"No just tell Hachibi that sister 9 says His and her bet is still valid and he better pay what he owe." Naruto says shrugging his shoulders softly

" **OH SHIT BEE, You need to get on this kids good side and fast."** Hachibi says a little worried.

' _Why hachi? It don't look like this kid can do much harm to me yo."_ Bee says curious as to what his tenant is babbling about.

" **DAMNIT BEE JUST LISTEN TO ME. You have to get on this kids good side. My bet With Kyuubi was one that i intend to pay lest i actually end up dieing for real or end up trapped inside you for the rest of my eternal never ending life. Kurama still has her wish from Kami-sama and i'll be damned if i don't get whats coming to me after being trapped in you for the better part of 30 years."** Hachi says and yells to his container.

 _'Alright alright jeez. You acting all a fool cause of lil 9 and this bet. What was it so i can start to pay that debt.'_ Bee thinks to his Tenant.

" **The bet with Kyuubi i made was that she can find a way to RELEASE ALL US BIJU Without killing our respective tenants if we dont want to. If she has found a way to release all of us we will no longer be able to be sealed. Now then you need to get on this kids good side RIGHT NOW. You need to do this or i will not partner with you, NO EXCEPTIONS!"** Hachibi yells at his tenant with unrestrained anger wanting to be set free.

 _'Alright i can see why you wanna be free from me. I can get on lil 9's good side and have some good times. Don't forget though we have to leave for kumo. Bro says we gots to go.'_ Bee Raps to his Tenant who just sweatdrops at his containers actions.

"Okay lil 9 Hachi says all will be fine. He'll pay his debt yo if you share what you know." Bee raps to Naruto who just smiles and nods.

"Sure I don't mind sharing what i know to you and the other containers. Kyu-chan really wants you all to be free like before." Naruto says shocking the three other Genin in the room as They watch their sensei interact with him.

"N-Naruto-kun, You're a jinchuuriki?" Samui says a little surprised at the revelation.

"Yeah i contain the Kyuubi no kitsune. The 9 tailed Demon fox. Although i don't know why people call her demon fox. She's more like a goddess of beauty." Naruto says with a blush and a smile as Kurama just chuckles and jumps up and down happily inside her home in Naruto's mindscape.

"So you're like bee-sensei and Yugito-Nee-chan." Samui says smiling some at Naruto much to the surprise of her two teammates.

"Oh yeah, Kumo does have 2 Tailed beasts huh. I forgot about that. But yeah i must be like this Yugito girl you speak of Samui. I'm like Bee also but only in the sense of the Jinchuriki sense. As i don't badly rap everything haha." Naruto says with a smirk as he looks towards them and their sensei.

"Oh by the way to many teams passed and theirs going to be a prelim exam to cut the numbers down even more. I really hope i don't have to fight any of you but if i do. . .I wont hold back and i expect the same treatment from my friends." Naruto says with his tradmark fox like grin that makes Karui and Samui blush sheepishly as they look at his handsome features.

"S-Sure Naruto-kun. I wont hold back." Samui says nodding.

"No problem squirt. You know i wont hold back against your ass." Karui says confidently.

"I wont hold back Naruto-san. But what if in not holding back i accidentally get a good hit in with my sword and cut an artery and you'd bleed to death. That would cause problems for kumo's already strained relationship with Konoha and cause a war between our villages and " Omoi says before being slugged in the head by Karui.

"Shut up you idiot. You know Naruto-kun wouldn't die that easy by your weak ass. He saved you more times then i can count from the fuckin spiders dumbass." Karui says as she just looks to Naruto giving him a thumbs up.

"I think i speak for all of us when i say You can come visit us any time You're in or near Kumo Naruto-kun. I wouldn't mind getting some alone time with you thats for sure." Karui says licking her lips staring at The blonde shinobi who just blushes some while Kyuubi teases Naruto about it.

"We wont be in the prelims you fools. Big bro sent a message a day ago. He says we gots to go." Bee raps to his students.

"Aww what? But we got here whats the point of not fighting?" Karui says a little angry that she can't fight the others.

"Big bro says we got a big problem with the council yo. They trying to go behind bro's back again to gain bloodlines fools. We gots to go and enjoy the show. You know you enjoy watching Bro kill them tools." Bee raps poorly to his dissapointed team knowing they have to go home to watch the executions of the corrupt council members who think they can get one over on A.

"Don't worry lil 9 All will be fine. I'll tell big bro you just there for a show. I'll let him know yo down with me and have no need to bust a move agianst us. He'll let you in with watch till you gain his trust." Bee raps to Naruto before patting him on the head and leaving with his team. Naruto gets A hug from Omoi and a bag of his favorite blue lollipops to eat as a sign of friendship. Naruto just smiles and chuckles accepting them as he hugs Karui and samui getting a kiss on the cheek from the both of them. The Kumo team leave a flushing Naruto behind who races towards his own room to relax before the prelim exam fights deciding it's best to sleep for the next few hours since morning would soon come.

* * *

 **(The next morning.)**

* * *

Naruto wakes up a little groggily smiling some that he got 5 full days of relaxation before the Tourney fights. Shrugging his hsoulders Naruto leaves his room and makes his way down the halls of the open area where the rest of the genins are lined up with their Sensei's Taking his spot infront of a bandaged and still beaten Mathias Naruto takes a good look at his sensei. If anything his injuries aren't getting any better. They seem to just stay the same which raises Naruto's suspicions. Naruto just simply puts it off knowing his sensei will tell him whats up when the time comes.

Mathias sees Naruto's gaze knows he can tell something is wrong with him. He just decides to shake his head some internally knowing he has to get the bad news over with before it's time cause otherwise it'll leave a lot of unanswered questions and an upset Chosen one who has unresolved regrets regarding his only real sensei. Looking towards the front near the Statue of Hashirama's arms forming a hand-sign Hiruzen stand atop a small raised platform to begin his speech.

After the speech about the real Reson for the Chuunin exams Gekko Hayate takes a walk out infront of everyone looking at hte Hokage as he's about to explain the reason for the 21 people standing infront thier senseis and the Hokage.

"Hokaga-sama, If it would be alrght since i'm the proctor i was hoping i could explain the reason everyone is here currently." Gekko said hoping to get the chance. At the nod of hiruzen The hokage dissapears to the viewing platform above the first.

"Alright, My name is Gekko Hayate and i was going to be the proctor for the third exam. But due to to many of you little Genin surviving the forest we have to have a preliminary tournament to cut down on the number of Participants for the final exams. Before we begin take a look at the computer up behind you. That computer will randomly select participants to fight each other. These will be tournament style fights until the victors are chosen. Those who are not fighting will retreat to the viewing platforms to await thier match. The rules are simple. All types of moves are allowed. The fights will go on until One fighter is either dead, Knocked out or i call the match at which point you are to stop fighting. The match will be called off if a Genin's sensei, Or someone else interfere's with the match." Gekko says looking around seeing people understand him.

"Alright now then on to the other rule. Now it is permitted at this point to let those that wish to quit. Quit. This will not effect your teammates in anyway and will only effect the one that decides he does not wish to continue as we will now be grading you individually rather then as a team." Gekko says looking around as Kabuto and sai raise their hands and speaks up to let everyone know.

"I'm still to tired from the forest and the way i got here. I'm too low on chakra nad barely conscious so i think i should just leave. I quit this section of the exams and i hpe to come back and try agai next year." Kabuto says with a smile before Gekko gives him the okay to leave the area.

"I too am actually far to tired. On our way here with our scrolls My team was Ambushed and I was the only one capable of Lasting against the Opponents. I'm far to weak and have to little chakra left. I'm affraid i can not fight." Gekko gives a nod towards sai who leaves the area Leaving out of the door Kabuto did. After looking around he sees no one else is going to be leaving.

Alright now look at the computer screen for the first match up." Gekko says as he points to the now active computer who is cycling through names for atleast half a minute before popping out two names.

 **(Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Yoroi Akado.)**

"Hmph So i'm paired with a loser. You should just give up now. No one can match the power of an Uchiha elite like me." Sasuke says a little arrogantly as everyone but his opponent leave to the viewing platforms.

"Oh please a runt like you isn't worth the dirt between my toes. I'll show you that you're just as flawed as the rest of us Uchiha." Yoroi says as he smirks underneath his mask.

"I'm not flawed like you trash. I am perfect. I make no mistakes and i will win this." Sasuke says before naruto pipes up.

"Oh so it's a perfect decision to just ABANDON ME a fellow Leaf nin alone to fight a stronger more skilled opponent to save your own neck? That girl may have been sexy but thats still not something a comrade should do." Naruto says incredulously still pissed off at sasuke for that stunt back when he was forced to fight that snake goddess Orochimaru.

"Shut it dobe, You should feel honored that i deemed you worthy enough to die protecting me. Kami's gift to the Shinobi world." Sasuke says letting his Uchiha pride shine through as Naruto gags a little while Mathias vomits up some blood onto the railing infront of himself.

"Yoroi i don't know you but please. . .PLEASE kick his ass. You don't have to win but just make him suffer." Naruto says looking to Yoroi who just nods happily at naruto.

"With pleasure" Yoroi says with a smirk under his little face shroud.

"Alright are both fighters ready?"Gekko says getting a nod from both fighters.

" **HAJIME** " Gekko says before Shunshining to the viewing platform with the hokage to watch how things turn out.

 **(A/N: We all know how this goes. I'm going to waste time writing out a fight that noone reads only to get an answer as to who is the one that wins. So i will only be writing out Important fights.)**

 **(Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Yoroi Akado. Same as Cannon Sasuke wins.)**

"See i told you dobe No one is better then" Sasuke begins to say as he passes out. The curse mark receeding into his neck as this happens.

"BOO Eh sasuke. . .YOU SUCK" Naruto says with a slight Snicker While Mathias chuckles some high fiving his student as Sakura screetches.

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA. SASUKE-KUN WAS AWESOME." Sakura says having not really payed attention to much only her sasuke kun and how 'Awesome' he was.

"Alright the next match up is as follows." Gekko says pointing to the computer which is once again shuhffling through names before softly speakin a monotone female voice.

 **( Next match: Zaku Abumi Vs. Skino Aburame FIGHT!)**

"My arms may still be busted seeing as i can only move one. But i can still kick your ass Bug boy." Zaku says smirking rather evily.

"As my friend Naruto would say. Come get your ass kicking." Shino says in a rare show of his sense of humor mimmicing Naruto. The later of which smiles at his friend before giving a thumbs up.

"Kick his ass Shino." Naruto says with a smirk geting a nod from shino.

"Both fighters ready?" Gekko asks looking at both of them Nod he raises his hand Once again.

" **HAJIME** " Gekko says starting the fight.

Shino in that instant keeps himself at a distance from his opponent as he secretly released his Kikaichu beetles in the shadows of the viewing platform as Zaku moves his arm into place.

"Running away wont help you. I can hit you no matter how far away you are." Zaku says as he points his arm forward taking aim before yelling his attack.

" _ **Zankuha"**_ (Decapitating airwaves.) Sending a blast of air pressure and soundwaves dirrectly at Shino who simply side steps quick enough to not get hit. Shino simply thrrows A few kunai and Shurriken at Zaku. Zaku scoffs at the attempt and raises his hand once again screaming.

" _ **Zankuha"**_ Deflecing the ninja tools away from himself. "My attack uses Chakra to propell air preassure and soundwaves wherever my arms are pointing. You can't hit me with those pathetic tools either. They cant get close to me cause i can just send them right back.

" _ **Zankuha"**_ Zaku exclaims shooting another pressurized blast towards Shino who gets hit this time only to burst open into a bunch of beetles and insects that scurry around everywhere leaving Zaku alone in the field.

"Come out here and fight me like a man coward. Just cause you're going to lose doesn't mean you should lose without your dignity." Zaku says spinning around with ihs arms raised to block any attack aiming for him.

"Shino sneaks out of the darkness and quickly gets 6 punches in on Zaku's face before roundhousing him in the stomach to send him flying back a few feet. Zaku landing on his ass after the assault never notices the two beetles walk into the tubes inside his arms.

"You're too loud to be a shinobi. I'm surprised no one has found your hiding spots with how much you screech like the pinkette above us." Shino says making a jab at Sakura who just scowls at the jab as Naruto laughs some giving a thumbs up to his friend.

"Shut up loser. So you gota few lucky hits in It wont help you. Cause i've got an ace up my sleeve." Zaku says moving his other arm aiming them both at Shino and screaming once again.

" _ **Zankuha"**_ Sending a double blast of the energy at Shino who just nimbly flip dodges the attack. Zaku just repeatedly fires this attack at him never noticing that the insects fro mthe bug clone or the beetles released from the start of the match are sneaking up behind him.

"I win" Shino says as he just stops moving and dodging confusing Zaku.

"What the fuck do you mean you win? I'm obviously the victor since you're only able to dodge my attacks and not get ahit in edge wise." Zaku says before rushing shino who stays put. Zaku gets his hands point blank range infront of shino before yelling.

" _ **Zankuha"**_ Only for nothing ot happen fora few moments. Then zaku screams out in pain as his arms explode atthe shoulder dismembering both his arms from his body leaving him to fall backwards on the ground bleeding to death rather quickly while looking up at shino who just kneels down and speaks loud enough for the room to hear.

"You only used ONE attack the entire match. After the 4th time you used it i was able to figure out how you do the attack and how it was done. Those tubes in your arms allow you to use the attack but if they are ever clogged by say. . . insects. Then the air pressure and sound waves have nowhere to escape but outward in every other direction. During our fight i sent out male beetles to hide in the shadows. Then when i punched you 6 times. 2 times i left 1 female Beetle of the same species on you. Both female beetles latched onto the inside of those tubes and started to secret pheremones. Of which were just magnified and spread by your attack. The beetles found themselves inside your arms and your attack weakened over time as the tubes became more clogged till . . . Well . . . As you can see you blew your own arms off. Now before you die i want you to know. No one messes with my fellow shinobi or my friends. I killed you to send a message. You throw stones. I throw stones. You throw a kunai. . .I sneak up on you with a smile on my face and beat you to death with your own limbs." Shino says before taking out a kunai and slamming it directly into Zaku's brain killing him.

"That was for sneak attacking Shikamaru." Shino says as he leaves the arena leaving gekko to hop down.

"WINNER: Shino Aburame." Gekko says raising his hand as Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru all start cheering for him.

"Alright next match" Gekko says looking towards the Computer that once again is choosing the match up before speaking in a femanine voice one again.

 **(Next match: Misumi Tsurugi Vs. Kankuro. FIGHT!)**

"Both fighters ready?" Gekko says reciving one form or another of yes.

" **HAJIME** " Gekko says returning to the veiwing platform.

 **(Fight is same as Cannon. Kankuro wins.)**

"Winner: Kankuro. Next match." Gekko says looking to the Screen as it once again selects the next match before incredulously speaking the last word.

 **(Next match: Ino Yamanaka Vs. Sakura Haruno. BITCH!)**

"Uhh okay thats strange. . . Anyway both fighters are you ready?" Gekko aks getting a yes from both Kunoichi.

" **HAJIME** " Gekko says before leaving the two kunoichi to fight. Only to discover the two are smack talking each other to death. The argue fest seems to go on forever as both simply trade barbs between one another for 20 straight minutes before Naruto gets rather annoyed and just screams out.

"OH MY KAMI. This has been going on for 20 fucking minutes and this is just fucking deperessing. You two really know how to kill an erection. Someone just throw a punch already. Ino you trained for this stop and ignore the bitch fit from the crossdressing howler monkey and throw a punch already." Naruto says al ittle annoyed that Ino once again got pulled into an argument with the Haruno monkey.

"Sorry Naruto-kun i lost my head for a bit. I didn't mean to kill your mood like that. I"ll do my best to get you in a good mood agian I promise. Alright lets do this howler-chan." Ino says before Charging at Sakura to begin the fight. After a few attempts and good strikes by Ino who has surpassed Sakura greatly from Academy. She can't overcome the sheer gorrila strength the pinkette has in her small frame. Ino not being prepared for such strong gorilla like strength that wears her down. After a surprisingly impressive 5 minutes fight. It ends in a double knock out with Ino coming to moments after the fight was declared.

"The fight is a draw. No winner advances. Next match up computer." Gekko says as the computer flips through remaining names as it says in it's familiar femanine angelic voice.

 **(Next match: Temari Vs. Tenten. FIGHT!)**

"Alright the next match has been decided. Both contestants ready?" Gekko says Getting nods from both of them.

" **HAJIME** " Gekko says.

 **(Fight is same as Cannon)**

"Winner: Temari. Next match up computer." Gekko says as the Computer shows the next match up before speaking once more.

 **(Next match: Shikamaru Nara Vs. Kin Tsuchi. FIGHT!)**

"Fighters Ready?" Gekko nods to them asthey get in battle stances.

" **HAJIME** " Gekko Proclaims before shunshining away.

 **(Same as Cannon Shikamaru Knocks Kin out with his Clan shadow techniques.)**

"Alright the 7th fight is under way. Next match." Gekko looks to the computer which cycles through names before displaying Two fighters names. The computer speaks in a heavenly and loving tone before calling out the last sentance in a very Gutteral and loud Male tone.

 **(Next match: Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Kiba Inuzuka. DOMINATE HIM!)** Naruto's name resides inside a heart which draws everyones attention including Mathias who just snickers softly and looks at Naruto at the computers actions and voice.

"Damn Otouto, You so swuave and good looking you even got computers wanting to fuck you. You lucky fucking bastard. Alright now onto more serious subjects. Kurenai, Me and you must meet on the floor of the arena. Where i am from it is tradition to have the teachers meet and wish the opponent luck before saying a prayer for thier students. Is that alright Gekko?" Mathias says before Getting a nod from both Gekko and Kurenai. Mathias and Kurenai both walk down with Naruto and Kiba meeting face to face as They both bow to each other.

"Good luck kiba-san. You're going to need it. I sense great potential in you and i hope Kurenai has brought that to the surface. Kurenai. You have done a wonderful job with Kiba. I look forward to this match up between our students since they are Rivals." Mathias says as Kurenai smiles softly before bowing to Mathias a second time.

"Thank you Mathias-sempai. I too look forward to this match. Seeing how well you trained Naruto in wave let me know i was going to easy on my Genin. I too wish Naruto luck in this match of rivals. And I don't know any prayers from your home so i'll say one from Konoha." Kurenai says before walking back to Kiba as Mathias walks to Naruto. Naruto and Mathias both get onto their knees and sit on theire calves putting thier hands in a prayer formation as Mathias speaks as everyone in the room is able to hear the prayer.

"By the rivers of Babylon, There we sat down, Yea, We wept, When we remembered Zion. Remember O Lord, The children of Edom in the day of Jerusalem who said. "Raze it, raze it, even to the foundation. O daughter of Babylon, who art to be destroyed. Happy shall he be, that Rewardeth thee as thou hast served us. Happy shall he be, that taketh and Dasheth thy little ones against the stones." Mathias says rather darkly sending chills down every person in the room as Mathias and Naruto both stand up and Mathias looks at Naruto.

"Do you know what it means?" Mathias asks naruto who just nods softly before swallowing hard and answering.

"You're saying that no matter what never give up. You'd rather take the fight to the enemy then leave your home while asking for protection in battle. I'm guessing you asked some deity to give me strength to cast judgement upon Kiba and win this match?" Naruto somewhat asks a little confused.

"Precicely Naruto. The prayer is said before a war is waged to let those around you know that you will fight tooth and nail to defend your home even upon death. Now go . . .Make me proud to call you my student Naruto." Mathias says as he walks away from the arena back up to the viewing area as all the Jonin stare at him in shock at the meaning behind his words. Kurenai actually flinches under Mathias's gaze before looking to Kiba and giving a Common Prayer of the monks at the temple before shunshining back up towards her team leaving Kiba and Naruto to face each other.

"Naruto, Your sensei is fucking scary." Kiba says shaking a bit as the chill is still running through his spine.

"Tell me about it. He never lets up in training. I wont waste this chance Kiba. I'll come out the victor and finally get ahead of you in our spars by 1." Naruto says standing in Jaguar instinct stance smirking some.

"Thats your sensei's stance. The same one he used to fight that dragon." Kiba says taking a step back.

"Yeah it is. But i can't use instinct yet. If i tried it would kill me. The influx of energy would cause my muscles to grow to quickly for my body to handle tearing themselves open all over the place crippling me as i bleed to death. And if i did somehow survive that. . . i'd explode since i'd have no control over my soul as it floods my body with strength and power." Naruto says smiling happily as Gekko looks at them both.

"Fighters ready?" Gekko asks getting nods from the three people in the ring.

" **HAJIME** " Gekko says wanting to get the fuck out of the way of naruto for fear of some backlash from one or two of his attacks.

 **(Que song: Boots and Blood By Five Finger Death Punch.)**

"Lets go Akamaru." Kiba says as Akamaru barks and jumps off his head onto the floor next to him.

" _ **Jujin Bushin"**_ (Beast Human Clone) Kiba says as Akamaru transforms into an exact replica of kiba. Red fang marks in all as they both growl and take a bestial stance side by side.

"You're not gonna win Naruto. Give up now." Kiba proclaims as he and akamaru get ready only to leap forward together and shout.

" _ **Gatsuga"**_ (Fang Passing Fang.) Akamaru and Kiba both spin at ferosious speeds Towards naruto as the attack sworl past one another towards their target. Naruto quickly dodges the attacks of both Kiba and Akamaru before the attacks hit the ground sending debris flying in the air. Naruto quickly moves serpentining to avoid the sworling attack as Kibas claws clip him in the leg and Akamaru clipping him in the arm. Naruto seeths in pain as he shunshins to the other side of the arena creating # clones of himself which quickly dissapear in a shunshin before transforming into bits of Debris from kiba's attack to lay in wait.

Kiba and Akamaru come to a stop as they spin on their heels to face Naruto smirking at the damage caused. Naruto just stares at them a little worriedly knowing if he doesn't do atleast his b rank Jutsu's he may lose here. Kiba smirks and drops into his beastial fighting stance once again as Akamaru (still in a transformed state) Jumps onto his back growling more. Kiba just chuckles and yells.

" _ **Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro"**_ (Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf.) In an instant the two kiba's are replaced with a massive 6 foot tall double headed white wolf. The kiba head laughs some at Naruto's surprise before He charges at him calling out his next attack.

" _ **Garoga"**_ (Fang Wolf Fang.) The massive wolf now charges at Naruto freaking him out a little bit knowing that Kiba definitely isn't pulling any punches in this spar and is in it to win it no matter the cost. Naruto does the one thing he thinks will help. He quickly thrusts his hands towards his heart and activates his built up instinct. The golden glow engulphing his form as his muscles double in size causeing his form fitting cloths to burst open shredding themselves leaving a shirtless and rather well toned Naruto infront of everyone. Channeling his chakra to the bottomless box latched to his waist on his back His entire body is quickly coated in a thick black metal that merges together forming a thick caot of metal that molds to his shape and his color once again returns as he holds his arms forward using chakra to latch himself into place on the floor.

The massive attack kiba used hurdles forward at Naruto and slams right into Naruto's waiting hands. Naruto winces in pain as he feels that force of the Attack as his arms literally snap like twigs with a resounding crunch which sickens everyone watching. His bones only held inplace only by chakra and his armor Naruto just grunts as his eyes close feeling the pain slowly subside. The Garoga kiba uses starts drilling straight through his metal armor shell coating his hands and Naruto quickly applies more metal to his hands to keep his armor shell up slowing down the drill to a complete stop shocking the massive white wolf as Naruto winces in pain. Pain that has been felt before over a dozen times. Keeping his armor up to hold the bones in place Naruto knows he can keep fighting and let Kurama's Healing Yokai and his Uzumaki regeneration to heal his wounds.

Naruto keeps a strong hold on the wolf's Paws before Raising his arms up lifting the wolf with him before quickly slamming his arms downward slamming the wolf into the arena floor before throwing his arms upwards once again launching the wolf into the air before making the Snake sign then Ram sign Before he pulls his arms back and takes aim at the two headed wolf.

" _ **Mokuton: Shinpan Tsuru Yari'**_ " (Wood release: Judgement Vine Spears.) Naruto throws his hands forward Causing two wooden spear heads to launch out of his palms and impale the wolf in the chest latching on as Naruto quickly Manipulates Raiton Chakra into the vines before whipping the vine ropes forward Sending a major electrical shock into the Wolf before exlaiming loudly.

"GET OVER HERE!" Naruto yells yanking downward on the vine rope forcing the massive wolf to plunge downwards smashing into the ground as the vines are pulled out of it's torso while being whirled around Naruto slashing and slicing at the air clipping the wolf on it's paws, Sides, Legs, Heads, and back before Naruto dispells the Jutsu flipping through hand-seals once again and Shouting out.

 _ **"Doton: Dosekiryu"**_ (Earth release: Earth and stone Dragon) As naruto thrusts his hand forwards a giant earth and stone dragon rages forth and smashes into the massive wolf sending it hurling into the wall behind it disrupting the Jutsu forcing Kiba and akamaru into there previous states. Acting quickly Naruto rushes The akamaru clone using his sense of smell to differentiate him from Kiba. Quickly flipping through hand-seals once again as he races forwards both of Naruto's arms are engulphed in thick, Viscous Lava as he spins around throwing a massive thrust punch into The Akamaru clones stomache with his left hand Yelling.

 _ **"Y**_ _ **ōton: Shakugaikōken**_ _ **"**_ (Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist) The punch hits so hard It deforms the Kiba clones stomach forcing it to bend forward Showing a fist shaped buldge in his back. Before the Kiba clone goes flying back Naruto quickly reacts and throws a rising uppercut landing a vicious blow to the Kiba clones Jaw sending him hurdling into the air a few meters as naruto whirls around to face a still shock stunned kiba struggling to stand up. Naruto simply takes one step forward as The kiba clone crashes into the ground leaving a small crater where it lands before the clone dissipates showing an unconcious But relatively okay Akamaru. Naruto flips through hand-seals knowing he has atleast half a minute before his Raiton manipulation ends and kiba is free to attack. Making the needed handsigns Naruto simply stomps his right foot into the floor flooding his Yōton chakra just below the surface of the ring as his golden glow fades. Naruto quickly drops down to his knees gathering his breath as he shudders in pain Vomiting up his blood all over the floor infront of him coughing up the rest.

Realizing quickly Why his sensei uses Instinct rarely as the strain on the body is almost to much for a begininer. And for a master it surely is lessened but in the state he was in when activating it. No wonder his sensei had yet to fully heal . . .or at all actually. Naruto pants some as Kiba stands up and sees Akamaru laying unconcsious on the floor behind a panting and sweating naruto knowing he's now a solo act. Kiba quickly Charges forward Yelling.

" _ **Tsuga"**_ (Passing Fang) Before he spins much like the first attack Drilling towards Naruto landing a blow square in the gut causing Naruto to be launched in the air before being Slammed down on the ground shattering the solid floor. Thankfully his Carbon Dust metal Shell took the full force of the impact leaving him unharmed in the long run. Kiba quickly pops a pill into his mouth and bites down as his systems are flooded with Chakra as it literally rolls off his limbs.

"I wasn't planning on going this far. I can't believe You're forcing me to actually use this. It'll be my last attack so i expect you to go down after it. You're too weak to really defend against this." Kiba smirks as he forms a very Familiar hand-seal and calls out.

" _ **Kage Bushin no Jutsu"**_ (Shadow Clone Jutsu.) As a second Kiba pops into existance and takes the bestial stance with the original.

" _ **Gatsuga"**_ (Fang Passing Fang.) As the two kiba's Once again begin Drilling the attack towards Naruto who smirks a little bit as his Clones De henge appearing infront of Kiba as they glow a bright white before Exploding throwing Kiba off course while the clone just poofs out of existance. One Normal Kage Bushin races towards The seal statue and leaps onto it's fingers waiting for his chance to strike while quickly whipping through hand-seals. Kiba after his attack is disrupted is hurled out of his stance dizzy and weak as he slams into the ground before Naruto Once again throws his hands forward calling a familiar Jutsu.

" _ **Mokuton: Shinpan Tsuru Yari"**_ (Wood release: Judgement Vine Spears.) Hurling twin vine speasr at Kiba once again catching him in the arm and thigh this time before whipping his arms around Throwing kiba to the left slamming him into the Statue arms before slamming him into the ground. Once again whipping his arms backwards Pulling Kiba towards him as the vines pull out of Kiba's limbs. Dismissing the jutsu Naruto Manipulates As much Katon Chakra as he can into both his feet and legs as kiba nears him. Acting fast Naruto quickly Leaping upwards he backflips kicks his Katon flame covered feet into Kiba's jaw sending him into the air about 30 feet as the Naruto clone quickly acts leaping into the air spinning to give a flashy execution to his attack as his arm is covored in Lava.

 _ **"Yōton: Shakugaikōken"**_ (Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist) The naruto clone yells slamming his Lava coated fist into Kiba's face keeping it in place as they both plummet like rocks to the ground below. The ground itself finally activating from Naruto's Yōton techinque when Akamaru was first knocked unconcious turns blood red with Naruto calling out for all to hear. _**"Yōton: Volcanic Eruption."**_ (Lava release: Volcanic Eruption.)

 **(A/N: I couldn't find the Romanji for this Attack so I am sorry about that. I hope you guys don't mind.** )

When kiba and the clone crash smack dab in the center of the red hot ground a crater is formed as the arena floor explodes upwards in a violent eruption of Yōton Chakra and Lava Sending a now unconcsious Kiba crashing into the ceiling before falling once again to the floor quickly being Caught by Naruto who walks him over to Akamaru and laying him down on the floor so he may be near his Ninken.

* * *

 **(Que Song end.)**

* * *

The entire room is silent as if it was empty. The Jonin Visiting and Native. All Anbu with in the shadows viewing the fights. Even the Hokage himself stare in disbelief and awe at the strength Naruto just displayed towards everyone. Everyone with widened eyes simply turn to Mathias and stare. They stare at him wondering just how strong Naruto really is knowing Only Mathias and Naruto himself Know the answer to that question. Kurenai quickly looks at Mathias with fear before her gaze settles on the damage done to the arena due to Kiba and Naruto's fight.

Mathias for his part simply stares at Naruto knowing he had no choice but to unleash his true skill set. He swells with pride at the silence that ensues from the end of the match knowing all eyes are on him. Everyone in attendance simply swallow hard before Turning to Naruto who seems to simply be standing around waiting. Waiting to be declared the winner as he stares at a very stunned Gekko Hayate who soon realizes why Naruto is still standing around. He quickly Raises his hand and calls out.

"W-Winner . . . .N-Naruto Uzumaki" Gekko says surprised at the outcome that just came about. Mathias simply looks at Naruto and gives his student a gentle nod showing his approval before Medics clamour out to begin taking care Kiba's injuries as they cart him off towards medbay to deal with his wounds. Although upon closer inspection the damage looks far worse then it is.

"Alright we need to start the next match but we have to have an intermission to clean up the arena and remake the floor." Gekko says to everyone. Naruto walks up the stairs and returns to his sensei's side. They both stare at each other for a moment. The stare is one of respect given and respect now earned. Mathias bows to Naruto showing his true respect shocking most of the Jonin present. Kakashi quickly takes this chance and walks towards Naruto and Mathias lightly placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder to gain his attention.

"Naruto. . .What . . .what was that?" Kakashi asks a little worried for his sensei's son.

"That was me just winning the fight Kakashi. Why?" Naruto responds.

"Naruto that was far more then you "Just winning a fight." That was pure unbrideled power matched against Unyielding rage and strength. You and Kiba literally used jutsu that could tear each other apart." Kakashi says as Kurenai comes up to listen aswell as most of the other people around.

"Me and Kiba are Rivals sensei. One day Kiba came up to me on his teams day off from training to find me and challenge me to a fight. Mathias explained that True rivals. True friends never hold back against one another. They go all out in an effort to truly show superiority and to show the upmost respect towards their opponent. Kiba went all out as you saw just as i went all out on him. I wouldn't disrespect him or the Inuzuka clan by holding back. Just like he wouldn't disrespect me by holding back either." Naruto says smiling some as Kurenai stares at Mathias with a soft smile before looking towards Naruto.

"Good Job Naruto. That was an excellently won match. I'm sure kiba will be proud to know he lost to you in such away." Kurenai says with a tender smile.

"Thank you Nai-chan that means a lot. But you should thank my sensei. He's the one that literally PLANTS me into the ground during training to ensure i become strong. That fight only showed my strongest Non-Lethal Jutsu with a severely underpowered jutsu meant for killing multiple people. I underpowered it to the point that it would barely burn him. I went all out but i don't want to kill Kiba. When i saw He wasn't going to hold back no matter what i decided to pull it out only at 3 percent it's true power." Naruto says rubbing his head some embarrassed as the Jonin's eyes widen at that statement.

"Naruto . . . I thought i warned you about the Dangers of Instinct. And yet despite my orders you used it." Mathias says glaring at Naruto.

"I'm sorry sensei i had too . . .you saw how powerful that attack was. Without instinct and my Jiton armor shell i wouldn't have been able to defend against it." Naruto looks down dejectedly.

"And in doing so you could have killed yourself. I warned you about the dangers. About what happened to my friends and even my master. Yet you persisted. You're DAMN LUCKY Your Uzumaki regeneration is near instantanious or you would have died from the strain." Mathias says Surprising the others around him.

"What do you mean he would have killed himself Mathias?" Asuma asks interested in what he means.

"Simply put. Instinct draws upon latent energies stored within your body. Your instincts which you stack up everyday subconsciously. When you gain enough of this energy you can tap into it. Activating it is called instinct. When instinct activates, Your soul floods your entire body with power, strength and energy while making you more resistant to damage and simultaniously healing your current injuries. The influx of energy doubles your muscle mass instantaniously. The reason why this style requires mine and Naruto's Languid muscular is because of that fact. If you dont have our muscle structure when activating instinct you literally explode violently." Mathias says shocking everyone around him. Before anyone can talk he continues.

"Even with mine and Naruto's muscluar structure if you do not train EXTENSIVELY in the style and how to CONTROL the influx of energy your soul pushes inside your body. Your muscles will literally tear themselves assunder. Ripping and tearing open all over you body because you are not ready to handle the power. Naruto is EXTRAORDINARILLY LUCKY. Activating instinct did not kill him. It is a very slow and painful death before your body explodes in a violent goey mess of slag and organs and litter a 50 foot diameter with gore." Mathias says looking towards Naruto.

"Naruto was not supposed to activate Instinct under any circumstances but he risked his life to pull off a desperate act of defense and it paid off. . . .He gambled with his life and thank the lord above that gamble paid off." Mathias says as naruto sighs some rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto when we return from our training trip you will be able to activate instinct to it's fullest extent. And once that happens i will give you all my knowlege on it. Aswell as my list of jutsu's for you to practice and master." Mathias says coughing into his hand Causing his blood to spurt out and soak his bandages.

"Sensei you need to rest. You're getting worse. I felt the kind of immense strain my body wa sunder when i activated Instinct. I know masters are able to lessen that strain but you were near death and forcfully activated it to fight your Kaa-chan. It must have done irreversable damage to your body and soul." Naruto says worried about his older brother figure.

"Mathias are you sure you're going to be okay? We can get a team of medics here to help you out." Kurenai says worried for her fellow Shinobi.

"I'm fine you idiots. I don't need medical attention or your idiotic questions. Bug Naruto for christ sakes he's the one who won the match." Mathias says as Shino and Shikamaru walk up towards him.

"Naruto, That fight was intense. I never knew you could be be so powerful. I'm proud to call you an ally. And i'm more then Honored to call you my friend." Shino says fixing his glasses.

"Troublesome. Same here Naruto. With you watching our backs i'm happy knowing i can relax more often." Shikamaru says.

Ino charges forward and glomps Naruto into a tender embrace laughing some as she snuggles into the blonde Shinobi with glee.

"Oh Naruto-kun that was so freaking awesome. I mean those jutsu you used were amazing and i couldn't believe how powerful you were. I mean i knew you were strong and getting stronger on a whole nother level but . . . That was just amazing and it really showed the gap in power between yourself and everyone else." Ino says letting the blushing blonde go as she chuckles seeing him flustered like that. Hinata just walks up and smiles nodding towards Naruto.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun. I'm happy you won the fight." Hinata says smiling some as she pokes her fingers together.

"Naruto . . . I truly wish i could have been your sensei. It saddens me that i have had nothing to do with your growth as a shinobi. But i'm also happy that you have gotten to such a point. I can already tell you're a mid Jonin level Shinobi. Maybe we can spar sometime so i can atleast have a chance to watch you grow and provide tips to you that you can use." Kakashi says solemly as he looks at Mathias.

"You have truly done an excellent job training Naruto Mathias. . . .I didn't like you first. Nor did i trust you at all. But as these months have gone by i watched your every move. But i soon saw how you acted and treated your fellow shinobi. I came to respect you . . .then i found that i could truly trust and rely on you. Now i'm happy that you came to Konoha and saw fit to train Naruto. I wish it was me but . . .You've done such a better job i can't help but feel happy for him." Kakashi says getting an annoyed look from Mathias.

"Yeah if you look to your left you'll see all the fucks i give. . .oh wait their are none." Mathias says looking at Kakashi.

"I don't do things like emotions. I don't do this lovey dovey bullcrap that most people do since i have no emotions other then my UNYIELDING RAGE! And pride in my work. I've been burned one to many times to give two shits about things like public opinon or emotions such as love. I respect Naruto and care for him like family but he knows thats the extent. I don't care if you or anyone else trusts me. I'll do my duty to the letter. And that is to follow orders without question, Serve and protect the people as well as my fellow soldiers. Never leave a man behind and to always remain forever faithful to my lord and country." Mathias says as The other jonin stare in confusion at him while Naruto simply nods his head accepting this as he already underwent this speech before. Looking towards the arena he sees it's been repaired and the names once again begin to cycle through on the screen before a loud female voice is heard.

 **(Next Match: Hinata Hyuuga Vs. Neji Hyuuga. FIGHT!)**

"Alright fighters ready?" Gekko asks for the upteenth time before getting nods from them both.

" **HAJIME** " Gekko says before leaving the Arena.

(Fight ends same as Cannon With naruto simply warning Neji to watch his back at the finals rather then blood oathing it.)

"Alright next match up." Gekko says as Medics cart Hinata off to the med bay. The Computer begins flipping though names once again before speaking in a very deadly and dark male tone as it screams the last words.

 **(Next match: Rock Lee Vs. Gaia. FIGHT!)**

Gekko just looks at the computer confused once again before Looking to both fighters who give thier approval to the fights.

" **HAJIME** " Gekko says getting out of the area.

 **(Same as canon. Gaia Wins only to gently set Lee on the floor with injuries only meant to keep him hospitalized for a month or 2 rather then permanently.)**

"Winner Gaia." Gekko says raising his hand as Maito Gai and Bako both jump down to the arena floor before carrying them to the med bay themselves.

"Alright Final match please." Gekko looks at the computer as it shows the last two names available before asking a question.

 **(Next match: Choji Akimichi Vs. Dosu Kinuta. IS THAT YOUR BEST?)**

Thoroughly confused at his computers reactions Gekko just shrugs his shoulders. As Choji and Dosu both nod standing ready to attack.

" **HAJIME** " Gekko says before leaving the ring for one final time.

"You're going down you massive Fatass." Dosu says getting ready for the fight.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED." Choji screams before charging at his opponent.

(Find ends same as Cannon with Dosu winning.)

"That concludes the preliminaries exams. Now if all our winners need to draw these slips of paper and call out your number so we can set up your opponents for the final exams." Gekko says holding out a bowl filled with paper slips. As this happens Sasuke walks out of the back rooms having woken up from his match finally after everything had been done not once seeing what naruto or the others had done. Simply walking up first He quckly ignores everyone elses glare as he pulls out his slip of paper. Everyone of the winners went up and pulled out a single piece of paper. Looking at the papers the people all call out one after the other.

"I got number 1" Naruto says.

"Number 3" Sasuke says looking around.

"Number 2" Neji says looking towards naruto.

"Number 5" Shino says stoicly.

"Number 4" Gaia says.

"Number 6" Kankuro says.

"I got 7 what a drag" Shikamaru says.

"I got 9" Dosu says looking around.

"I got 8" Temari says looking at Temari.

As the examinee's state the numbers they get Gekko writes them down and makes the match up looking to the Hokage before nodding and looking looking towards the Genin and calling out to them as he show's them a napkin with the fight schedule.

"Alright the matches for the exam Finals are as Follows.

"Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Neji Hyuuga."

"Match 2: Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Gaia"

"Match 3: Kankuro Vs. Shino Aburame."

"Match 4: Temari Vs. Shikamaru Nara"

"Match 5 will be Dosu Vs. Winner of round 5. After 10 minute intermission."

"Those are the fights for the exam finals. You all have a month to prepare and train aswell as rest for the upcoming event. Your respective Kage's and Daimyo's will be arriving at the end of the month to watch the exams so we can all dictate how well you all do and decide together who deserves the right to achieve the rank of Chuunin. I have to say it does my old heart good to see such strength from ones so young. Go and enjoy your month of rest and training and please prepare to wow the competition aswell as your Village leaders. Take care and Have fun. Also Mathias, Kakashi. You both have permission to take this month break outside to village to train your students. I must take my leave as i must prepare for the upcoming arrival for the dignitaries and make the proper preperations. Have a good day everyone." Hiruzen says as he takes himself away from the forest. Karin meets up with Naruto and hugs him tightly having watched his entire fight on a screen from the Jonin lounge in the tower. Mathias picks up Naruto and Karin and Uses _**Mayfly**_ to teleport them all to Naruto's compound to plan out the trip to uzushiogakure aswell as discussing what will happen with Karin. After a long debate it's decided that she will live with Naruto and Karin gives information on Tayuya and how to maybe convince her to come to the family.

After all is said and done Mathias begins Discussing the Training schedule with Naruto getting Kushina and Mikoto to agree to come with them for the best advantages for this upcoming training session in the stasis chamber in uzushio.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a rap people. I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did and i haven't really needed to rewrite most of it. Bits and pieces were fixed up but otherwise this chapter was nearly perfect in my opinion. Next chapter however is where things will get really crazy. Now onto a more serious note. . . Things haven't been to good for me in the past few months. Things have literally hit the fan and i'm unable to do anything about it besides sit back and watch as my life spirals into hell.**

 **For those who care or want to know what happened. . . I had stayed in a moderate house in texas for the past 3 years. I never missed a payment on rent, i never damaged anything and even fixed up problems with the house the landlord couldn't. My land lord in texas was wanting to build a fence around his lawn to replace the dilapidated metal one that was currently surrounding it. Rather then him wanting to spend over 10 grand on professionals to do the work he asked if I could help out and out of my own pocket i bought the lumber, paint and tools needed to get the job done. For a full 3 months i spent every weekend i had even after working 10 to 12 hour shifts getting this fence built up and around the entirety of the property. After i Painted it white and an inspector came to check it out the property value of the house i was renting went up by a couple thousand dollars.**

 **Rather then thank me for my efforts my land lord raised my rent from a comfortable 850 a month to 1500 a month and when i couldn't pay that first month of the new bill he evicted me from the house. I only had a month to get things ready before he booted me. Saving what i could and because of the sudden eviction i lost my job, most of my things and was only able to save my laptop, my cloths and my car. He kicked me out literally on Thanksgiving weekend. Because of this i'm broke due to the MAJOR raise in hotel prices and I'm currently living with my cousin in California rent free until his landlord comes back from their vacation and gives me the boot. There's a link in my profile that you can go to if you want to help me out so i can get to writing again as soon as possible after i find steady work there. Just put the periods where they should be and delete the parenthesis and follow the link . . . I hate to even ask anyone of you for help as i could usually deal with it myself but this close to the holiday season no one is hiring and i'm out of money. I have no where to go and nothing i can do to get myself out of this. Any amount you donate at the link will be a godsend.**


	7. A trip, A plan, A Surprise

**Naruto: Hey Crystal have you seen. . . Gaara whats wrong?**

 **Gaara: . . . .**

 **Naruto: Gaara? You okay bro?**

 **Gaara: . . . .**

 **Naruto: Crystal what did you do.**

 **CB: Nothing. I didn't do a god damn thing. Isn't that right Gaara?**

 **Gaara: *Nods***

 **CB: See. . .Now whos an asshole Gaara?**

 **Gaara: Not you sir. . . .**

 **CB: Thats right.**

 **Naruto: What did you do to him?**

 **CB: I showed him what being a true monster is. Isn't that right MEAT?**

 **Gaara: YES, YES, anything you say just . . .don't do that to me again!**

 **CB: Damn right.**

 **Naruto: Okay i'm not even sure i wanna know.**

 **Gaara: So much blood. . . .so much death. . . .So many bodies. . . .Mother now fears him.**

 **Kushina: Sochi come back to bed i miss your . . . . whats wrong with Gaara?**

 **Naruto: Crystal showed him what a real monster is my Beni-tenshi. Lets go Kaa-chan I wanna have some more fun. And Gaara . . .just don't make him angry anymore.**

 **Gaara: Not a problem Naruto. . . .Not a problem.**

 **CB: Gaara. . . be good little human and do the disclaimer.**

 **Gaara: Okay . . .Crystal bullet does not Own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. He does how ever own his OC's and his personally created Jutsu's.**

 **CB: You ain't finished yet.**

 **Gaara: Also Crystal bullet has a few good twists he feels his readers will like.**

 **CB: Good. I'm glad you read the line properly. Now then you're dismissed for now but be ready to be called on again. . . .Meat.**

 **CB: Now a few notes about speech.**

"Hello" Normal speech  
" _Hello_ " Thoughts  
" **Hello** " Demon/god talking  
" **Hello** " Demon/god thinking.  
" _ **Hello**_ " Jutsu names.

* * *

 **(Konohagakure no Sato. Uzumaki compound.)**

* * *

"And that's how we'll lay out the 7 years of time inside the chamber Naruto. Does everyone agree to that?" Mathias asks pointing at the training schedule. The group of people in the circle are Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto and Jiraya. Naruto smiles at the training schedule plan laid out before him happily nodding to his sensei.

"Yeah that will be fine. It's a very well thought out Training regiment. Training with you throughout the 7 years on alternating days with us. All the while Me, Mikoto and Kushina train Naruto in what he needs for a year a piece with 4 spare years for you to teach him all he needs to know about your taijutsu stance." Jiraya says as Mathias just nods his head some.

"Yeah that was pretty brilliant. Me training my precious Sochi in sealing, kenjutsu and his uzumaki abilities one year. He has Mikoto teach him all about how to defend against a fully matured Sharringan and a mangekyo Sharringan as Jiraya teaches him his fathers techniques and even how to try and master Kyuubi's chakra." Kushina says beeming with happiness she wont be without her husband for his training.

"Yeah. . . how did Naruto meet you again Jiraya?" Mathias asks a little confused considering he just showed up at the house yesterday.

"Oh i was doing research for my latest novel in the Icha Icha series. Naruto ran into me while i was doing my research and uhh . . . got the better of me. It ended in a very bad way considering how many Kunoichi were kicking my butt. But hey they work at the Kitty kunoichi club so They weren't too angry someone liked looking at thier scarred bodies. When i talked to Naruto I found out i was lied to by the council and Danzo like Kushina was." Jiraya says smiling as he pats naruto on the head.

"Yeah you're lucky that ass kicking that Pakura-chan gave you was enough for me to forgive you." Naruto said walking over to Kushina and leaning against her. His head leaning into her breasts as he nuzzles in making her giggle as she nuzzles into her son.

"Yeah. Well i'm going to go to Sensei and tell him the plan. Mathias you're sure you can get us to Uzushio without being detected or found out?" Jiraya asks prompting him just nod some.

"Of the many things i teach Naruto. I have a plethera of skills, powers, magics and abilities i have kept hidden. One such power is command over shadows and darkness. We will make it to Uzushio the instant you say we get the okay from the Coffin dodger." Mathias says as Jiraya walks to the front door opening it to leave. Jiraya looks forward and sees a pink haired girl standing with her hand about to knock on it. He just moves around her and heads to Sarutobi's office leaving the pink haired girl standing their looking inside being invited in by Mathias.

"Naruto you have a visitor." Mathias says yawning before heading to his room.

Walking out of the living room into the greeting area Naruto sees Sakura is standing there taking her shoes off.

"Sakura-chan its good to see you." Naruto says hugging her gently. Sakura smiles softly and pats Naruto's back happy she can hug her friend once again.

"I take it that Danzo is still fooled by yours and your Kaa-san's performances?" Naruto asks her before letting her go.

"Of course Naruto-' _baka_ '. That bandaged asshole doesn't suspect a thing." Sakura says with a wave following naruto into the living room.

"Oh Naruto-kun who's oh Sakura-chan it's good to see you again." Kushina says with a smile handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks Kushina-sama. It's good to finally drop the hostilities towards Naruto-kun. I'm sick and tired of always having to be mean to you simply to apeaze those evil councilmen." Sakura says sighing exasperatingly.

"Yeah but it's needed to keep that old fart thinking his plans are working. Remember Sakura, This plan relies on you and your mother." Naruto says rubbing her back softly.

"I know i know . . . . .I just wish i didn't have to ostrisize myself from everyone. Sure Sasuke-kun is handsome and strong and the last of his clan but you're way better then him. I have the friends in the fan-club but they aren't much." Sakura says dejectedly.

"I know but hey after the Chuunin exams it wont matter Sakura-Chan. All you have to do is make sure Sasuke-teme challenges me during the Chuunin exams to fatal combat. The civilian council will agree immediately since it would mean the last uchiha will kill the demon before he gets to powerful." Naruto says with a smirk.

"Yeah but i'm worried. You may be strong Naruto but Sasuke-kun isn't a pushover either. And mother says that they're forcing Kakashi-sensei to teach Sasuke his **_Chidori_** (Thousand Chirping Birds.) and even his more powerful **_Raikiri_** (Lighning blade). Plush he'll have to teach him how to use his sharringan. I'm just worried about your safety." Sakura says tearing up a little bit.

"Sakura-chan it'll be okay. I'll be fine. Sensei is taking me to a special place where instead of a single month of training. I'll get 7 full years of training done in just one week. I'll wipe the floor with the Teme and you can be with the guy you really like. I'll even tell him about the whole act and why you were the way you were. He'll understand completely." Naruto says assuring her patting her back some.

"Yeah i guess. . . I just hope you'll be okay and that it's enough to beat Sasuke-kun. Oh also thank your sensei for me. Those tips he gave me on genjutsu and using my chakra control to strengthen my self really helped out against Ino. Even if we drawed in the prelims." Sakura says smiling some.

"oh yeah about that. Sensei says he's super sorry about wave. He didn't mean to hit you that hard and he hopes you don't hate him." Naruto says with a slightly down smile.

"Oh it's fine. It was an accident and i know that. So just tell him he's forgiven. Oh also Naruto I'm affraid i have to keep up appearances when leaving so i guess i'll have to get the money again wont i?" Sakura says feeling bad about it.

"Oh don't worry. Its for your Kaa-chan to fool Danzo so i don't care. Just please stay safe. I don't want one of my precious people getting hurt by Danzo anymore. He'll be dead by the end of all this and so will his Root." Naruto says angerly as he looks to his friend Sakura.

"Okay Naruto-kun i trust you. Stay safe and please for me try and relax and have a good time while with you're with your Kaa-san. I can tell she loves you a lot." Sakura says smiling and hugging Naruto once more. She grabs the bag of money she came by to obtain as the living fee tax the council has all village residents pay. Naruto paying nearly 20 times as much as anyone else due to his status as a Jinchuuriki. Even though the tax is fake Naruto pays it in full simply to fuel his revenge and fool the Council.

"Okay Sakura, Have a good day and please watch yourself out there. Danzo has eyes everywhere but in this house." Naruto says earning a nod from Sakura who puts on her normal scowl and disgusted look as the front door opens and she leaves calling back.

"Shut up Naruto-Baka, Sasuke-kun will kill you in the finals and i'll never have to come back to do this again demon." Sakura yells at Naruto before leaving the compound. Naruto for his part looks hurt as always before closing the front door letting his face splitting grin come to life once more.

"Naruto-kun, Are you alright?" Kushina says smiling some knowing what it must be like to have his precious person hid in the shadows.

"Yeah i'm fine Kushina-chan. Sakura's a good friend and i'm just so angry that we have to hide our friendship. But after all is said and done. . . well It'll be out in the open with everything we have done and everything we have planned. So do you girls have everything packed away for the trip? Cause we aren't coming back till the time in that chamber is over." Naruto says raising an eyebrow as Kaguya and Karin Nod some smiling happily.

"I have all that i need Naruto-kun. My beloved mate." Kaguya says knowing that with her Yin and yang release she can simply create what ever she needs in the way of clothing or utilities.

"I'm fine Naruto-sama i have all that i need. Orochimaru-sama has given me permission to live with you from now on and I got a message from Kabuto a few hours ago before i got here that had her blood in a vial. What ever for i don't know. But Orochimaru-sama says that Tayuya wont be able to join us. Not till she sends her attack on root and The false Invasion attempt coiriagraphed by Oto and Suna." Karin says adjusting her glasses smiling some at her Clan head.

"Karin how many times have I told you. . . .I don't want you calling me Naruto-sama. Naruto will do just fine. Besides. . . .I don't want one of my future wives refering to me with that Honorific." Naruto says hugging her gently getting her to blush redder then her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun. . .Are you serious?" Karin asks a little hopeful.

"Of course i am Karin. You're an Uzumaki. One of the few remaining Uzumaki in the world. I want to rebuild the clan but i can't do it by myself even with Kaa-san. I need both you and Tayuya-chan here too. Uzushio needs you. . . .The clan needs you . . . I need you. So please Karin-chan. Be with me and help us rebuild our clan." Naruto says shocking Karin smiling happily as she tears up some hugging Naruto tightly.

"Oh Naruto-kun of course. I'll be happy to be yours. I don't even mind sharing you with the others. I may not be as . . . stacked as the others but i'll do my best for our future children." Karin says smiling happily that she might be able to fufill her mothers dream of giving her grand kids.

"Naruto-kun, Not that i mind you having so many mates. With what is ahead i know you'll have many suitors. But who will you choose to be your first?" Kaguya says smiling some knowing Naruto's answer already.

"Kaguya you know if i could. I would lay with all of you at once. But there is only one of me sadly. I choose to give myself to my kaa-chan for my first time. I hope you understand Juubi-chan" Naruto says poking fun at her status as the ex-Juubi.

"Oh hush Naruto i may be old but i'm still strong enough to kick your butt." Kaguya says smiling deviously. "Or is it that you want me to spank you eh Naru-kun?" Kaguya teases right back making Naruto blush.

"N-No Kaguya-chan it's okay. I don't wanna be spanked just yet." Naruto says leaving the area with two giggling girls behind him. After a few hours Jiraya returns with the okay and Naruto gathers everyone around. Mathis checking if everyone has what they need just has them all hold onto him in one way shape or form and then he simply closes his eyes concentrating. Mathias opens his eyes and lifts his right arm into the air. In that instant the entire group of people holding onto Mathias dissapear in a black tentacled explosion.

* * *

 **(Uzushiogakure Ruins, Hokage tower.)**

* * *

An instant later inside the ruined office of Kushina's father 7 inky black tentacles explode out of the ground and writhe around in the office knocking things around before they simply dissapear leaving Naruto and the gang standing infront of the door to the training chamber.

"And just like that we're here." Mathias says letting go of everyone. "Let me check something first. Weapons, Check. Drinks, check. Balls, check. Okay i'm good. Everyone else?" Mathias says smiling some as he sees everyones faces are red with embarrassment at how travling through darkness like that felt.

"T-That felt oddly satisfying." Karin spoke as her heated cheeks die down.

"I'll say that felt soo good on my body. It was like everything was rubbing against me." Mikoto says smiling some.

"I'll say. The way that thick ooze felt against my breasts . . . Mmm i thought my little Naru-kun was groping me." Kushina says holding Naruto some as Naruto's blush deepens while Jiraya stares at her confused.

"Kushina what do you mean?" Jiraya says looking at the mother son couple a little slow on the uptake.

"Nothing Jiraya. I just thought my husband was finally taking initiative and getting what's his." Kushina says licking Naruto's earlobe tenderly with a sly smirk.

"Kushina, Minato's dead you know that. Why do you speak as if . . . ." Jiraya's sentance is stopped in that instant as he put's two and two together finally. His face goes pale. His heart nearly stops and his jaw drops to the floor as his eyes are devoid of all color and opened wide like dinnerplates. Suddenly Jiraya is rocketed backwards as blood explodes out of his nose knocking him out as his mind had filled itself with different images.

"Well Ere-senin is down for the count. Kaa-chan while Mathias works on waking his dumbass up please set the chamber time to be 365.25 times that of here. I don't know how to work the sealing matrix just yet." Naruto says with embarrassment as She begins to do her task of setting the correct seals in place while Kaguya walks over to Mathias.

"Brother i would speak with you." Kaguya says as she walks out of the office leaving the others to deal with Jiraya as Kushina takes care of the seals.

"Nii-chan . . . I can feel your energy is fading. You will not last long outside the chamber. As of now you have a month and you'll waste a week inside that Chamber. . . .Have you told Naruto yet?" Kaguya says as she can feel Mathias's energy fading.

"No i have not. I will tell him the day we leave the chamber. He suspects something is up with me but he attributes it to instinct activation. It must remain secret that i will not be amoungst this realm." Mathias says smiling at Kaguya.

"Alright but can you tell me why this is happening?" Kaguya asks a little hopeful.

"No i can not. I will only tell you and the others the same time i tell Naruto. I know you can talk to Black and white zetsu at all times. Even when inside the chamber so what i beg of you is this. Please summon him to me on the very last year we are in the chamber. Naruto needs to learn EVERYTHING about Akatsuki and Obito Uchiha if he is to stop him. Madara has no part in this assanine plan of his and I'll be damned if a man just looking to live his life is drawn into this fight out of pride for his clan." Mathias says knowing Madara is going to return to Konoha soon to see how his clan is doing shortly after the Chuunin exams.

"Of course Nii-chan. Zetsu-kun will happily show up to listen to his uncles parting words. I just hope that . . . what ever happens. You finlly obtain peace. . . . will your Kaa-chan go with you?" Kaguya asks wondering.

"My kaa-chan will most likely go back to our world and aid one of the many dragon born children of our home. It's not a common occurance to have a human with Dragon blood flowing through thier veins but. . . Those that do need a guiding light to show them the way. And mother will do good things with them. But as for me no. . . where ever i end up i'm affraid i'll lost all my current titles and be given one i have dreaded for many, many, many years." Mathias says looking down remembering the Porciline mask and armor he must wear when he obtains his birthright.

"What title is that my dear Nii-san?" Kaguya asks worried for her family.

"My father Belials old title. A title that everyone who looks upon the mask will instantly know due to it's magics. After i get out of the chamber i must put on the mask and my previous identity will be erased from everyone except the 6 of you here and Hiruzen Sarutobi. To everyone else it will be as if i have died." Mathias says looking at the floor.

"The title I must take is 'Jack of Blades" Mathias says solomely.

"I see. . . I will miss you brother. Where ever you end up i pray that you find happiness." Kaguya says before they both re-enter the office with the door to the chamber open aswell.

"The door is open and the chamber is set. We will not see the likes of this room for 7 years to us. In that time i hope nothing to important happens." Kushina says as naruto walks up to Mathias.

"Nii-sensei, Remember that favor i asked you to do? Involving the person i told you about?" Naruto asks a little worried about what he will say.

"Yeah that someone you trust is wanting the sharringan and you asked me to see what i can do about adapting it to their genetics? I'll do it but as i said it will take months and i need a sample of her blood." Mathias says as Naruto produces 7 vials full of blood.

"These are samples of her blood that you will need. You can get the Sharringan from Mikoto. She's agreed to to allow it so long as the mixture doesn't go to someone who doesn't deserve it." Naruto says while Mikoto nods happily. The 7 People all walk inside the chamber and Mathias shuts the door. The seals glow solidly for a few moments before dimming out of life as the door itself dissapears. The die has been cast and the room has been locked. Not to open a week later on the outside as 7 full years play out inside the chamber.

* * *

 **(Time Manipulation chamber.)**

* * *

The area inside the chamber is stark white in all directions that seem to go on endlessly. The gravity on the pad they are in is normal. Knowing that once they take a step off the platform where the door and the temporary living quarters are held they will be hit with the increased gravity.

"Naruto-kun, You and everyone else disable your gravity seals. Once we step off this platform we will be hit with 50 times the normal gravity. The way this area is made will surely be a strain but it will not kill us. The magics of this room will forcefully adapt your bodies to meet this rooms standards for living. And after 7 years you wont even know you're under it's effects until we leave and return to normal gravity. You will literally be able to use wind manipulation to fly. I will teach this to all of you present. Naruto already has the basics down i can tell cause of him using the meditation and manipulation of wind to make himself float. . . .Naruto, You're going to wish i was never born by the time this is over and i wont blame you. This truly will be hell for you. But hey nothing you haven't lived through already." Mathias says walking off the platform not seeming to have any change in his posture.

Mathias walks a good deal away from the others before stopping and signing 5 hand-seals calling them out as he does.

"Snake – Rat – Ox – Ram – Snake **_Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu_**. (Wood Release: Four Pillar Housing Technique)." Mathias yells as he spreads his arms out having them stay horizontal as thick root pillars explode out of his palms and smash into the ground. After a few moments a massive 2 story house matching the Uzumaki compound in it's entirety springs fouth from the ground forming out of the wooden pillars that shoot out of the ground infront of Mathias.

"Watch your step everyone. . . And welcome to our temporary home. Before we start i would like to lay down TWO special Commandments for this room. Commandmant number one SHUT THE HELL UP. Commandment number two thier is nothing i can do about this rooms sun. Alright lets go." Mathias says before opening the door to the house and walking inside. The other 6 members of the group step off the platform and immediately feel the effects all 6 of them smash into the ground in a heap of useless flesh. Naruto is the first to respond as his healing ability is skyrocketed to the maximum to stop his bones from being crushed as he soon stands on his feet.

Kushina is next on the list as Naruto when in wave had sealed as much as 6 tails of chakra inside her after the second day he had met her to fix her chakra problems. She soon stands up and walks with Naruto. Karin who has as much as the Sanbi in chakra levels is third to stand up and walk away from the others. Kaguya simply opens her third eye and reduces the gravity around her to stand before altering her body to adjust to the gravity before walking after Naruto. Jiraya and mikoto soon follow Kaguya as they adapt the slowest being after 6 hours of laying on the ground in a heap before the chamber adjusted their bodies resistance.

* * *

 **(Uzushio Time Chamber. Training: Day one.)**

* * *

As all the now adjusted shinobi get used to the chambers gravity They are ushered outside by Mathias who just smiles some as he looks at Naruto and all the Shinobi present. Looking them over Mathias just chuckles some looking at them all as they are lined up ready to recieve orders.

"Alright now as you all know. Chakra manipulation can be a damn good focus for jutsu's. Take Naruto who is able to use Katon and Raiton Chakra Manipulation to actually coat himself in flames or stun his opponents as he demonstrated in the Preliminary exams. What most people don't know is that even if you do not have an affinity towards a certain Chakra nature IE: Wind for instance. You can still train in this Chakra nature despite it being Harder for you, you will gain that affinity if you train it enough. All of you know the Shadow clone Jutsu i know this as I and Naruto must have taught it to you. It was originally an Uzumaki ninjutsu given to Konoha when Mito Uzumaki was Married to Hashirama and later reclassified as a Kinjutsu due to the high chakra cost for normal Ninja. Everyone here has the ability to make atleast 20 clones in one go before feeling tired." Mathias says as he paces infront of them all. Knowing that Mikoto and Karin don't have the Wind nature affinities. He looks at everyone seeing them Paying attention as if he was a drill sergeant.

"Now then What i want EVERYONE to do is make 20 clones this INSTANT. I will grow a tree using my Mokuton chakra and an apple seed. They will take those Leaves and try the leaf cutting excersize. Have the clones dispell 1 at a time in hour long intervals. What all of US will be doing is meditating." Mathias says looking at them as they all have a look as if question marks flash above their heads.

"Nii-sensei why would need to make the clones if we are just going to meditate?" Naruto asks a little curious

"Simple burr head. We're meditating to calm our minds and emotions as the clones work to manipulate the chakra. All of us will be meditating while having our happiest thought or memory play out. As we Meditate we will also be working on forcing wind Chakra to our legs ass and back to force us off the ground. At one hour intervals the clones will disspell and flood us with memories and knowlege of wind manipulation and it will disrupt our flow and most likely will cause you to lose concentration. We will continue this excersize for one month doing it the exact same way all day EVERYDAY. I don't care how boring it is. By the first month in this chamber we will all be able to float off the ground by 10 feet and hold it for atleast 4 hours. Then we will move onto only focusing on the hands and feet for the Manipulation where we Repeat the process for 2 months. By then we all will be able to fly on Wind Manipulation alone indefinately. Thats when the real training can begin.

Everyone looks at Mathias like he grew a second head. Jiraya thinks for a moment before looking at Naruto. He then looks over to Kushina and all the others and Knows they all are immortal. Mikoto cause of her Eternal Mangekyo Sharringan freezes her body in time when she unlocks it. Kaguya for being a goddess and the uzumaki's because of the blood line. Jiraya's head drops and sighs as Mathias picks up on this.

"Jiraya if you are worried about your age don't bother. The entire seven years we are here my body will be exuding it's essence. My essence is harmless to all life as you know since i use it to GIVE life to things such as trees, grass, bushes, and flowers. My essence will return your body to a state of when it was 23 years old. Fear not the grip of time as with me just being near you. Time's grip on your body will cease. After our time here though you will age normally once again." Mathias says reassuring The aged Sannin that he will indeed live through the training and not have to worry about time and it's horrors. Each person their besides Mathias Makes 20 clones as instructed. Mathias then takes out a simple apple seed and pushes his mokuton chakra into it before setting it into the ground as a massive 30 foot tall tree explodes out of the ground filly Matured with Apples hanging fresh on the branches. The clones all walk over and pluck one leaf each before getting to work on thier tasks for the days ahead.

 **(Uzushio Time Chamber, training: Day 15)**

It has been 2 weeks since the start of the training and All participants can Safely manipulate wind chakra to Float above the ground atleast 4 to 6 feet in the air for 20 minutes before tiring. The training sure is strainuous but not to hard right now. Naruto was the first to get off the ground. It happened only 2 days into the training. He was just meditating.

Thinking of the day he took Kushina to his hidden forest. The happiest moment in his life. His mind was assaulted by his clones memories. Each time they dispelled the less disruptive it got. Pretty soon Naruto was manipulating his Wind Affinity subconsciously and continued thinking of that night and the kiss they shared just before they fell asleep. Naruto rose 3 feet off the ground and lasted thier for 10 whole minutes before falling on his back to rest and try again. Kushina was second at 5 days as she thought about the day Naruto had proposed to her. Her clones weren't as disruptive as Naruto's since she had trained in clones all her life. She rose 2 feet off the ground and lasted 15 minutes before needing to rest her strained brain. Mikoto followed suit at 6 days as Kaguya had gotten it the first day because of who she is so she never counted. Jiraya was next at 10 days followed by Karin at 11 days.

After they were able to lift off the ground it was a simple matter of holding themselves up higher off the ground for longer. At day 15 they were able to sustain 4-6 feet perfectly.

 **(Uzushio Time Chamber, training: Day 30)**

At day 30 All members within the Uzushio time chamber as expected were able to finally sustain the Wind Manipulation long enough to last 4 hours and 6 minutes before falling on thier backs to pass out. Feeling proud of themselves the team takes a 2 hour long break. After the break Mathis gathers them up again smiling as he looks at the teams Hard work. Mathias having gotten the Excersize completed along with them Soon starts to cough up blood after this day. Ignoring the signs Mathias just sighs knowing that this is going to be an EXTREMELY painful few years.

"Alright maggots. I'm proud of all of you for completing the excersize somewhat perfectly. It makes me proud to call you Mari. . . Shinobi. Now then the clones wont be needed for the leaf Cutting excersize anymore. Instead you will use 10 Clones to manipulate the wind Chakra under your feet and hands to propell you into the air. This time you disspell your clones once every hour. This time it's pure Concentration. And you're going to try and Maintain 10 feet at first and try to gain height this time as you go. When you reach a suitable height of say 20 or 30 feet. Start rising and falling through manipulation of the wind around your hands and feet. Any questions?" Mathias asks a little hopeful that everyone understands this.

"Yeah what were you going to say before you corrected yourself?" Karin asks inqusitively.

"I was going to call you all something that none of you have earned yet. . . I kinda subconsciously remembered the title while speaking since i've only ever trained these types of warriors. By the end of these long 7 years you all will have earned the right to be called that title if you so wish. Now then GET TO IT MAGGOTS!" Mathias yells at them getting them to ferociously nod as they concentrate on the exercise. Kaguya gets it first after 3 days surprisingly as she actually had to work for this without her **_Kamigan_** eye. Naruto was second at 6 days. Kushina 3rd at 10. Jiraya, Mikoto and Karin all got the excersize after 20 days. The next 10 days were spent gaining height. After the next month goes on the squad of 7 Shinobi were able to rise and fall over 100 feet with ease. Aswell as perform Rudimentary aerial techniques such as the barrel roll, The Aileron roll, corkscrew and many others and sustain flight indefinitely for over 10 hours so long as they didn't over exhaust themselves with high speed flight. Mathias smiles happily at the group he now trains as they had gotten the experiment down and proved it to be true.

* * *

 **(Uzushio Time chamber, Training: day 90)**

* * *

Mathias never thought Manipulation could truly be used in such a way as to grant one flight from it's use. At the 90 day mark after the training for flight was finished Mathias decided to see if anything else could be done with Manipulation of different chakra natures. Looking at the soldiers before him he knows that he can train them in many more arts of this world. With his experimentive mind and the sound theories of physics for the realms he knows he can turn these 6 into an elite force of shinobi unlike any the elemental Nations have ever seen. He decides that it's time to drop the kid gloves. He's going to not only train Naruto. No, he will train each shinobi in this chamber to be Elite, unstopable killing machines on the battlefield. He softly snickers to himself knowing that if he can take the supposed Dead Last of the academy and turn him into Marine. . . He could truly call himself a teacher.

Mathias decides that by the end of their time in the chamber All 6 of these Ninja will be an elite Shinobi core the likes of which all forms of ANBU divisions, Black ops, Spec ops, Secret Ops or otherwise have never seen nor can match. Literal Ninja Marines all of which will be able to train another group of Genin in the way's of true warfare with different skills. At the end of the 3rd month when all the participants are panting and sweaty from the training he just looks around at them. Noticing Jiraya is worse off He walks over to check on him. The old man is tired but just slightly more so then the others. Mathias's essence is bleeding into Jiraya at an astounding rate. The old man already looks like he's lost a decade off his 50+ years of life. Checking the others Mathias smirks and places his fingers into his mouth blowing hard on his fingers making an ear splitting whistle gaining thier attention.

"Congratu-Fucking-Lations people. You all have obtained what was once thought Impossible without machinery. You can all Fly without the use of anything more then Wind Manipulation. This little experiment came about with 100 percent success rate and that opens a whole new world of possibilities for Chakra Manipulation. Which means Naruto you will be spending half your time with me workign on experimental Manipulation excersizes to see if anything takes root. I already know one excersize that will completely blow the lid off the competition. I'm proud of you all. We can take a break for the rest of the day so thats 14 hours of relaxation. Any questions?" Mathias asks once more expecting none and getting Several hands raised.

"You didn't think this excersize would work?" Karin asks adjusting her glasses after she wipes her head free of sweat.

"No I didn't. Honestly i thought the most we could do was Levitate off the ground a few feet at most. Our results were astonishing as all 7 of us can now obtain not only levitation. But high altitude flight and sustain it indefinately so long as we don't over exert ourselves." Mathias answers looking towards Jiraya.

"Would you mind sharing some Jutsu you know with me so i can actually put my new youth to use? I want to be able to use more then a technique my student created. Summoning and a few fire jutsu. I can practice with it in my spare time when I'm not training Naruto." Jiraya asks getting a nod from mathias.

"Sure i don't mind sharing my knowlege with you. Not all that hard you know." Mathias says casually thinking of what he needs to write down on scrolls for Jiraya. He looks over to Kushina who is deep in thought at the moment. She keeps her hand raised and then looks at Naruto. Her face gains a beautiful smile as she turns to Mathias asking him.

"Is it alright to continue training under you in these new experiments of yours if we wish? I mean just on a hunch you were able to deduce that Wind manipulation when mastered can actually make them fly. It makes me think what i could do with Water Manipulation or Earth for that matter." Kushina asks looking towards Mathias who thinks for a moment. Deep in thought Mathias weights the options before. On the one hand more people will know how to do what he does thus making it more likely that someone will figure out how they do it. On the other hand. It would make them that much more powerful on the battlefield. That would make it less likely anyone would be able to actually decipher what they are doing. Liking his odds Mathias decides 1 Ninja Marine is good. . . . a squadron of 6 is far better then perfect.

"Sure i'm willing to let you all in on the training. But if asked where you got the techniques i experiment with and teach you. You MUST admit to them that I am your sensei in that matter. And Kushina . . . .You know all the sealing matrixes of Uzushiogakure and i know it only takes Uzumaki 5 years to master them all due to proficiency with that field seemingly being ingrained into your DNA. Teach me your sealing arts and methods. All of them. It could Add into my experiments with Chakra manipulation. I have an idea of a tossable Chakra sawblade. If i can write fuinJutsu explosive seals on those fucking things with Chakra alone. . . well lets just say that not only will they slice and dice. . .but they will also leave a crater where they land." Mathias says with his hand on his chin in thought.

Shaking his head free of the possibilities Mathias smiles some and waves to his soldiers in training as he walks away. "Good day Maggots. Rest up and relax how ever you want. Tomorrow we start true hell." Mathias says laughing manically as he walks away from the group to walk into the wodden house he created going to his room to draw up plans.

"Woo that was fun Huh sochi?" Kushina says wiping sweat from her brow as she looks at Naruto.

"Yeah that was awesome. Sensei said he'd teach me how to fly with my wind Chakra but i didn't think it was possible. And just think Kaa-chan. We're under 50 times normal gravity in here. When we get outside of this chamber it'll feel like we're weightless. And we can travel faster and farther then when inside here. I have a feeling that we're gonna make EVERYONES head spin at the Exams." Naruto says pumping his arm into the air.

"Oh yeah i can tell that much will be true. All 7 of us halling our asses down to the stadium packed with spectators and have them watch us crash land in the stadium arena. Only to then fly off leaving Naruto in the arena while we take our seats to watch the fun." Karin says chuckling some at how awesome this will be.

"One things for sure. Mathias sure is a slave driver when it comes to training. He leaves no questions that he's in charge and you do what he says or else. It's like he's training us to be something other then Shinobi." Mikoto says yawning some before stretching.

"Yeah i have a feeling Mathias wants us to be truly superiour to all other ninja. Maybe something like Super Ninja. I mean with flight alone we already have a huge tactical advantage where enemy shinobi can't hit us easily. You think it has something to do with that word he almost spoke?" Kushina says while looking around.

"I dont know but who cares. I'm going to be young again and learn a whole new skill set for this time around. I'm not only going to be fit young and ultimately handsome. I'm going to be a sexy powerhouse of a ninja with legions of Fan clubs of women at my beck and call. Ooooh Naruto i love this Sensei of yours." Jiraya says as blood leaks out his nose already thinking of the sexy young Kunoichi he will be bedding. The other inhabbitants of the chamber just sweat drop at his antics before leaving and heading inside the house. Going to thier sepereate rooms Kushina and Naruto go to theirs and lock the door with seals. Kushina goes one step farther and adds a silencing seal to the room smirking some before she walks over to the bed with Naruto laying down next to him. Pulling her son into a tender embrace Kushina just smiles happily before leaning in and kissing her sons neck.

"Mmm Kaa-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asks as he turns his head to look at his mother. Seeing her violet eyes looking back at him with lust and longing Naruto just blushes some at the smile she gives him. Kushina leans in and kisses her sons neck once again before leaning forward and sliding her tongue against naruto's whisker marks making him do something so surprising it actually forces her stop dead in her tracks to do it again. Kushina licks his whisker marks one more time to confirm what she just heard and lo and behold it happens again. Naruto lets out a tender and soft gutteral purr. Kushina just screams at the top of her lungs at how cute Naruto is like that and simply kisses his whisker marks before pinning her son to the bed on his back.

"Mmm Sochi-koi, Do you know how long i've awaited this moment? How long i've dreamed of a day we could be together alone without being bothered or worry about others. I sealed the door with silencing seals so no body can hear what we are doing." Kushina says smiling some as her hand travels south towards his pants lightly rubbing against his shaft. Kushina's eyes widen immensly as she finally gets a real feel for her her sons length. _'Oh kami-sama. He's atleast 9 inches long and he's thick I know i'm going to enjoy this just as much as he_ will.' Naruto blushes scarlet as his member floods with blood causing him to slowly harden under his mothers tender touch.

"K-Kaa-san, Are you sure you wanna do that now? Shouldn't we wait until we get home?" Naruto says hoping to stall her for just a short amount of time having already prepared for something like this. Kushina just stares at him with a dead panned expression before snaking her hand into his pants ripping them off completely destroying them. Naruto is left in his solid black boxers as Kushina smiles some ripping those off aswell before lightly grabbing hold of her sons cock.

"Mmm it looks like your fighting it sochi. Are you really okay with Saying no to your Kaa-san?" Kushina says senssually as Naruto just blishes at how soft his mothers hands are as she begins to softly stroke his cock up and down getting him hard as he moans softly at his mothers stroking.

"Mmm K-Kaa-chan, That feels so good." Naruto moans out softly as he begins to slowly raise his hips to meet her Strokes slowly.

"Oh i'm glad you like it sochi. Cause by the end of tonight You're never gonna feel anything better then this." Kushina whispers tenderly to her son as she strokes him faster as his cock throbs inside her tight grip. Kushina picks up her pace jerking off her sons cock as he begins moaning louder.

"K-KAA-CHAN I feel like somethings happening." Naruto says as his mother immediately stops stroking her sons dick. She smirks softly slides down his body kissing down his neck to his chest. Her kisses get lower as she kisses his naval softly licking his bellybutton before she gets to her prize and kisses her sons cock head. She lightly licks his urethra before sliding the head of his sock into her mouth sucking softly on it as her tongue begins to lick around the underside of his head. Naruto grabs hold of his mother head as his fingers dig through her silk soft hair as he moans her name.

"Mmm Kushi-chan that feels so good. Do more please." Naruto says softly rubbing his blushing mothers head. _'I have my sochi's cock in my mouth and i'm enjoying it. Oh Kami i hope you don't send me below cause this just feels too right to be wrong.'_ With that thought Kushina slides more of Naruto's thick long cock into her mouth sucking on it like she would a sucker. Her tongue lightly licking the underside of his cock as she bobs her head back and forth as she sucks and blows along his length prompting Naruto's head to arch backwards as he moans thrusting his hips into his mouthers face forcing more of his cock into her mouth and down her throat.

"K-Kaa-chan I-I'm cumming." Naruto says as he arch's his back maoning her name outloud smiling happily. His cock erupting a thick load of spunk in his mothers mouth. Naruto's cock throbs lightly inside her mouth as with each throb his cock shoots out more and more thick ropes of his cum. Kushin'as eyes roll into the back of her head as she closes her eyes savoring the flavor of her sons seed. _'My kami, His cum tastes pudding. Its just as thick too.'_ Kushina thinks as she begins drinking down each mouthful of cum her son shoots inside her mouth.

"Oh god Kaa-san that felt awesome." Naruto says as his mother pulls her head back sucking the rest of his cum out of his cock moaning some. Kushina pulls her head from his cock a loud and wet pop as she holds her mouth open showing him a mouthful of spunk before closing her mouth and with one swift gulp. Opens her mouth showing not a single drop was wasted.

"Thanks for the snack Sochi. One question though. Why does your cum taste like pudding?" Kushina asks as she begins taking off her cloths slowly to give Naruto a show. His semi erect cock immediately springing to life. Again at the site of his mothers 36DD cup sized breasts jiggle a little as she pulls her bra off leaving her only in her panties. Which are soon torn to shred revealing her sex to naruto.

"I don't know kaa-chan but i'm glad you like it. I was worried it would taste horrible or somthing like other guy's." Naruto says getting a giggle from kushina.

"I'll say this. You're cum is a million times better then your bastard fathers. His tasted like rotten onions. I always spit it out onto the floor. Kushina smiles as she gets ontop of naruto smiling some as he grabs hold of her breasts lightly massaging them.

"Well i'm glad mine tastes better then Minato-Teme's. I'm going to claim your body as mine Kaa-san. I'll do my best to make you forget all about his gross touch" Naruto says as his fingers sink into the flesh of his mothers soft breasts. His fingers lightly dancing accross her skin as he channels his chakra into his fingers to grope and massage them making Kushina moan her sons name as she pushes her hips downwards. Her pussy pushing agaisnt the underside of Naruto's cock making her grind her hips into him teasing him as she coats his cock with her own juices.

"Mmm Naruto-kun, Your cock feels so good to tease. I can't wait to have you inside me. Would you like that? Having your thick hard cock slide back into the hole you came from?" Kushina moans as she grinds her hips harder forcing Naruto to suck in air through his teeth as his cock hardens even more.

"K-Kushina-chan, I want nothing more then for you to be my first. Please Kaa-san . . .Take my cock inside you so we can be one again." Naruto says leaning in taking her left breast into his mouth as he sucks on her nipple. His tongue lightly playing with it as he licks around her rosey pink areola's. His free hand sliding downwards grabbing hold of kushina's ass lightly rubbing it getting a loud gutteral moan to escape Kushina's lips.

"Okay sochi i will. Now watch, Watch as you become one with your Kaa-san." Kushina says as she lifts her hips off Naruto's. She carefully takes hold of his cock and lines him up with her entrance. Slowly Kushina lowers herself onto her sons thick meat as his head pushes past her welcoming lips into her entrance.

"this is it Naru-chan. Watch as your Kaa-chan makes you a man." Kushina says as Naruto watches his mothers Pussy slowly slide down taking in his full length and girth. Kushina's head flues back as she moans loudly at how her son is splitting her in two with his size. _'OH KAMI, I've never felt soo full in my life. It's like he's breaking me in two.'_ Kushina's Vice like grip prompting Naruto to moan out her name as his hips push upward forcing him inside her farther. His cock throbbing against her insides hard enough to be seen as a small buldge in her stomach.

"Oh kami Naruto-kun. You're so fucking big. You're splitting me in two. You're so big i can see the buldge where you are inside me." Kushina says putting a hand on the buldge softly rubbing it as Naruto finally comes down from his high.

"Kushina-Chan, Your insides. Your insides feel so fucking Good. You're hot, Velvet soft insides are so wet and tight. It's hard to move But it feels so good to be one with you. I've dreamed of finding love like this. I never thought this would happen. You've made me so happy. I pray to Kami that this isn't a dream because if it is i don't ever wanna wake up again." Naruto says finally letting his mask shatter completely infront of his mother showing true raw emotion for the first time in his life. His lifetime of taking hatred and anger while being and feeling so alone finally ending with this one final act of love his mother gives him. Tears of joy cascading down his cheeks as he opens his eyes looking into hers. Violet meets blue and blue meets Violet.

"Naruto-kun. . . I'm glad i make you this happy. It's not a dream I can assure you of that my dear sochi. I'm here, And i'll never leave you again. Now Naruto-kun, My husband please. . . Please make love to me. Make me happy as both your Kaa-san . . .and your Wife." Kushina's face shows a tender and loving smile as her hands slide up from Naruto's chest to his cheeks. Using her thumbs to wipe away the tears in his eyes Kushina kisses Naruto's lips tenderly pushing her tongue into his mouth frenching him for nearly a minute. While the two lovers share a tender kiss Naruto begins bucking his hips upwards pushing his hips up and down to fuck Kushina lightly making her moan into the kiss each time his cock pushes upwards inside her.

Pulling back when she needs air Kushina smiles happily as she nuzzles into her sons chest slowly pulling her hips up before slamming them back down into him. Kushina smiles some as she continues this moaning as She matches his thrusts in pace. Kushina and Naruto's breathing hitches as they begin panting. Sweat forms on thier bodies as Naruto's cock bores its way deep inside kushina's insides grinding against the folds inside her making her moan loudly as she holds onto Naruto. Her breasts squish's against his chest as Naruto moans aswell.

"God Kushi-chan you feel soo good. I can't believe how amazing this feels. This is love? This is love at it's best? I swear i can die happy now Kaa-chan." Naruto says kissing his mothers head. Kushina for her part is panting as Naruto picks up his pace fucking his mother harder and faster as his cocks shaft grinds hard agaisnt her g-spot prompting her muscles to tighten up even more.

"OH KAMI, Kaa-chan you got really tight when i thrust there. Did it make you feel good?" Naruto asks his mother making sure to slow down so she can muster enough energy to answer.

"Yes Naru-koi right there. Do that again it felt so amazing." Kushina says prompting naruto to smile wickedly. He leans down and licks the drool off his mothers lips as he then rams his hips upwards again ramming his cock into her G-spot again over and over again getting Kushina to moan out as loud as she possibly can straining the already at the limit silencing seals which finally snap and disspell letting everyone in the house hear whats going on.

"Right there sochi. Right there keep fucking Kaa-chan. Just like that sweety oh Kami it feels so good i'm almost there Naru-kun. I'm going to cum" Kushina screams as she arch's her back more before slamming her hips against Naruto's forcing his cocks head to knock against the entrance to her womb as she moans. The loud wet sounds of Skin slapping against skin echo through out house.

"Mmm Kaa-chan i'm almost there. Hold out a little longer. Lets cum together Kushina-chan." Naruto says pulling his cock out of her leaving only his head inside Kushina before he rams it home one last last time. He continue's his thrusting going hard and fast eliciting more and more moans from his mother which rocks the bed ramming it against the wall forcing the loud banging sounds to rock the wall in the two ajacent rooms.

"Kushi-chan I'm there. I'm going to cum inside you please cum with me. Naruto's cock head pushing inside her womb before he explodes inside his mother. His cock shooting out thicker hotter ropes of his cum inside her womb filling her to the brim. Kushina launches off naruto's chest as her back arch's while her moans shatter the window in the bedroom. Kushina herself cums all over Naruto's cock and waist. Her juices Gushing from her entrance as she shudders involuntarily riding out her orgasm for as long as she can while her eyes roll into the back of her head again as her tongue lulls out of her mouth as she drools some when her mind finally snaps from the pleasure forcing her to mind to blank as she grips naruto's chest.

The couple finally come down from thier orgasm high to bask happily in the afterglow of the sex they just had. Kushina and Naruto's sweaty panting forms finally go slack as Kushina goes limp and falls forward slowly laying ontop of Naruto who just shudders in pleasure as he pants along with his mother.

"Oh Kami sochi that had to have been the BIGGEST and longest orgasm i have ever had in my entire life." Kushina says before snuggling up to her son. Naruto still unable to talk just nods dumbly as he pants to catch his breath. His cock slowly softening up inside Kushina as his cock slowly slides out of her womb. Her cervix closing up tight so as to not let any of his seed slip out of her insides. Naruto pulls himself free from his mother as the after glow of sex hits them and Naruto and Kushina nuzzle up before covering themselves with the blanket on the bed to go to sleep unaware that the rest of the occupants inside the house have heard everything when the silencing seals finally broke and dispelled.

* * *

 **(Uzushio Time Chamber. Day 91)**

* * *

The 7 Shinobi all gather outside the house infront to await the next 9 months of training to see what is in store for them. Naruto and Kushina are ignoring everything else in the world it seems as they walk out of the house with Kushina leaning against Naruto with her hands infront of him crossing over his chest. Kushina smiles happily as she snuggles into her lover remembering the night they shared. She smiles some and chuckles happily as she discreetly applies a birth control Jutsu to her abdomen to keep herself from getting pregnant.

The couple sit down on the ground as Naruto is in her lap and kushina is nuzzled into Naruto happily. Kushina this morning is literally glowing with happiness as she holds onto her new lover as the others stare at them both. 3 with Lust and envy as they wish it was them who had gotten that treatment last night. 1 With jealousy. As Jiraya looks towards Naruto and Kushina as his nose starts dripping once again as he furiously scribbles down in his notebook much like he did last night at the amazing amount of inspiration that hit him last night at hearing Naruto and kushina go at it. The last simply stared uninterestingly at them both knowing what ever happens behind closed doors doesn't matter so long as the two love each other.

"Alright everyone stop staring at the couple who fucked like rabbits and get into possition." Mathias says shocking Naruto and Kushina as they had thought the seals kept the room silent.

"H-How?" Naruto asks red faced as a certain blue haired Hyuuga.

"The silencing seals you placed on the room strained from sound and broke. Who ever laid them down forgot that even they have limits. And after it broke down we heard everything. . . .I had make sure Jiraya didn't fucking die of a heart attack and blood loss. Thanks for that by the way." Mathias says annoyed at his adoptive little brother. He sighs some and just thinks for a minute. Mathias then does something No one would expect. Mathias undoes his Konoha headband and crushes it inside his fist before ingniting it with Katon and Raiton chakra causing the Hitai-ate to melt and bleed away as a burning white hot liquid before solidifying as a lump of usless metal. Mathias opens his eyes slowly revealing his normal eye color. Two eyes with cream white sclera and solid beaming emerald shaded iris in one eye where as the other one is light yellow. The shade of green is the same color the sea takes on after a massive storm where as his yellow eye is more like sunlight. His pupils solid black onyx in the middle of those deep pools of green and yellow.

"Sensei why did you do that?" Naruto asks a little confused.

"Because i'm not going to be a Konoha ninja by the time this is done. After our time in the chamber is up and the day of chuunin finals are finished . . . .I'm going to die." Mathias says shocking everyone.

"S-Sensei?" Naruto says hurtfully as his eyes well up with tears.

"Don't you dare cry for me Naruto. I'm not sad i'm dieing. My fight with my mother did more then you'll know in damage to me aswell as her." Mathias says as Naruto recoils a bit.

"B-But Sensei we can find you someone to help you. You don't have to die." Naruto says confused at why his sensei didn't tell him before.

"He's right. My old teammate tsunade is the greatest medic on the planet. She can help you i'm sure of it." Jiraya says as Mathias shakes his head.

"Sorry it doesn't work that way. Naruto, as you know i was brought here by Kami herself from my own realm. . . My own hell if you will. I was only brought here to ensure you were strong enough to stop one maniac from controlling the world. That fight with my mother was a set back that cost me dearly. Due to her i am now dying in the slowest most agonizing way possible. I mean for fuck sake my left arm is still CHARRED TO A FUCKING CRISP! I'd take off my cloths but if i do that i'd be literally peeling my skin off turning it to ash as the liquified layer of membrane that attaches the skin to my muscle would be all goey and sticky leaving blood rotten and charred flesh and skin to liter where ever i take it off. I'm bleeding from my internal wounds and external ones. My mother will not heal fully either as she will have to return to our realm for a few years before coming back here. I'm supposed to achieve my heaven some how and my lord herself has told me that I will not heal from these injuries until i am in my heaven when she sends me their." Mathias says as naruto just listens tears rolling off his cheeks at the fact he's losing someone he considers family.

"Don't cry for me naruto. I'm not really dieing. . . although to this world i will be dead as the day before we leave this room i will be forced by my lord to take my fathers title and my old name. My old titles and monikers will all be gone. Forgotten by everyone except those in this room. The knowledge and image of my existence will be masked by the armor i wear and the porcelain Phylathocary that was made into a mask my father poured his energy and magics into. I have purged them from the item so i will not be corrupted but . . . To everyone else Mathias will have never existed." Mathias says solemnly as he sighs knowing he should have saved this for a later date but he just couldn't.

"Naruto, I am literally a corpse walking right now. And honestly I haven't felt this proud in a long time. I'm proud to have you as my student and i'm proud you will be taking my teachings with you all accross this realm. When my lord decides to show herself to take me to my heaven. Just know this. . . .whether you turn out to be a good hero, black as death Villian or some paragon inbetween. I'll always be proud of you my brother." Mathias says with a smile as he pats Naruto on the shoulder.

"Alright sensei, I understand. Thank you sensei for everything. I'll take everything you teach me and train a new generation of badasses. I'll take everything you teach to heart . . .I just hope that even in your heaven maybe you can have something that will always remind you of me." Naruto says smiling some chuckling.

"Oh don't worry i already have everything i need. I have my memories. The first kunai you actually got impaled into my heart. That was a good throw by the way. And i also have that picture of us together when we took team pictures. I keep it with me everywhere i go." Mathias says smiling as Jiraya speaks up.

"When you say that you'll be gone and it will be as if you never existed does that include to us too? I mean i know we'll remember as this new identity but will we here in this room forget who you really were?" Jiraya asks a little confused at the premise.

"No the 6 of you will remember who i am. For all time till you die i will always be Mathias." Mathias answers the aged Sannins question.

"Mathias, This essence thing you're doing for Jiraya. Is thier a way you can do it for my aunt Tsunade?" Naruto says with a questioning tone.

"No i can't. I'll be dead before you find her. But what i can do is create a concoction of medical herbs and medicines that can reverse the aging process. It will essentially do the same thing only this will also extend her life by . . . .well shit i dont know really. The blood sample i'm going to use as a catalyst to hold it together was from a creature nearly a millennia old and still young for it's species. She'll be fine and it'll be done by the time we leave here just like the request you had for the binding of a sharringan to someone elses DNA. Don't know why you want it for this woman but what ever. If i don't use my skills they rust." Mathias says shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright enough of these touchy feely moments. We're soldiers not hippies. The next 9 months will be Chakra manipulation experimentation and after that Naruto you will begin your training under your mother along with myself. After that you'll train with Mikoto to combat someone who owns a sharringan to better take out that arrogant, pompous self entitled little council dick riding emo. Sorry Mikoto but it's true and you know it." Mathias says shrugging his shoulders.

"No need to say sorry. . . .I hate to say it but you're right. He's exactly like his bastard father who i hated with every fiber of my being and sadly . . .that hate has transfered to my son. What happens to him now is out of my control. Besides you only spoke the truth." Mikoto says a little down hearted at how her son had turned out.

"Alright then. Also after mikoto is completed training you, you will spend three years training under Jiraya and your fathers techniques. At the end of those 6 years you'll be a master in jaguar instinct and the last year will be spent mastering the flow of how much power your soul gives you. Also two years into your training with Jiraya freeze your fucking age you moron." Mathias says to Naruto prompting Kushina to chuckle a bit.

"Alright lets get this started." Mathias says.

 **(Time skip 9 Months. Uzushio time chamber, Training: Day 366)**

"Alright Sochi-kun, Mathias, I'm going to be teaching both of you ALL my sealing arts. Mathias, your training . . . .okay your training was true hell. Be prepared to feel the same thing." Kushina says smiling some making Mathias just shrug his shoulders.

"What ever it doesn't matter. I'll be able to take this skill with me to my supposed heaven so maybe it'll be usefull. I'll also leave you both with scrolls filled with my ideas involving seals. I got that Throwable chakra sawblade down perfectly. Now if i can write seals on it's surface with chakra. . . .well it'll be one HELL of a created jutsu." Mathias says smirking some at Kushina who gets an evil glint in her eyes as the training begins.

 **(Uzushio Time Chamber, Training: Day 731)**

Naruto And Mathias finished kushina's seal training upto the more advanced sealing jutsu such as high explosive seals and gravity and resistance seals. Mathias had slowed down after getting to privacy and silencing seals saying he had learned all he wanted to letting Naruto take up the rest of Kushina's time while he sat back and went at a slower pace also gaining the better seals as time went on till the year was done. As they finished the first year they went and prepared alternate days for seal training for the remaining 5 years. Today Naruto was alone with Mikoto. Mikoto simply blushes softly chuckling as she looks at a waiting Naruto who is simply snoozing lightly due to the early morning he had to wake up too.

"Naru-kun wake up my future husband. We have some special training to do." Mikoto says as she pours a cup of boiling hot water on his face. Naruto jumps up from his spot screaming some as he shudders holding his face.

"Ow Miko-chan, why did you do that?" Naruto asks Mikoto a little upset.

"Think of that as payback Naru-kun. Here you are sleeping the day away when nearly every night you and Kushina wreck each other in the bedroom . . . Wheres my night of pleasure feeling you inside me like that?" Mikoto asks a little jealously.

"Mikoto-chan . . . You really wanna do that with me?" Naruto asks feeling happy once again blushing some.

"Of course naru-kun. I agreed to this trip to get you away from Konohagakure. Not only that but i also wanted time to spend with you where we could be alone. So we're putting that infinite stamina to the test. After you have kushina everynight. After training everyday you're going to be giving it to me you get that young man?" Mikoto says in a demanding tone blushing scarlet as Naruto just nods some.

"O-Of course Mikoto-chan. I'd be happy to make love to you aswell." Naruto says to Mikoto's pleasure as she smiles.

"Mmm good. . .just so you know i've been forced to be submissive by that bastard Fugaku. But not this time. You're mine and when we make love. I'm in charge. And you will call me mistress. Is that understood?" Mikoto says giving Naruto a kind hearted smile although the aura she gives off is one of darkness and malice that promises pain if he refuses.

"S-Sure, I agree Mistress. Please be gentle with me though." Naruto says getting an honest smile from mikoto who leans down and kisses naruto square on the lips deeply and passionately before activating her **_Sharringan_**. The red eyes of the doujutsu flaring to life showing three rotating tomoe in each eye.

"Now then Naruto-kun get ready cause this entire year will be hard fought but worth it in the end. You'll be able to beat that little prick easy." Mikoto says switching from caring lover mode to sadistic Jonin at the flip of a switch.

"Naruto-kun, Before we truly start i will explain everything i know about the Sharringan and clear up any questions that you have alright. So let me brief you on all of the in's and outs of the Doujutsu so that if you have Mathias give it to you you can know how it works and better use it then My grandfather Madara." Mikoto says much to the surprise of Naruto as he looks at his Soon to be 2nd wife.

"Okay Mikoto-sensei, i can listen to anything you have to say. But i wont get the Sharringan. No offense but i don't want a pair of thief eyes. I'd rather work to obtain my skill not steal it." Naruto says hoping not to upset the uchiha goddess infront of him.

"Oh naruto-kun how cute. You think i'd get angry at that insult to my clans Doujutsu? Not at all cause honestly thats all these eyes are. A pair of thieving eyes that steals the hard work of nearly EVERYONE that looks upon them. It's not fair and thats fine. Now then lets begin." Mikoto says before getting on with the 5 hour lecture about everything the three forms of the sharringan have and the ins and outs of them all. The one thing that caught his attention was that after her father died she had obtained his mangekyo Sharringan eyes.

Having already unlocked her Mangekyo Sharringan before he passed When she transplanted them she unlocked her Eternal Mangekyo Sharringan which in essence trapped her body in a stasis of her prime so she will never die of old age. He smiles happily knowing that He, Kushina, Karin, Tayuya, Kaguya and now Mikoto will most likely be immortal after all is said and done.

The year With Mikoto is one of the most brutal Naruto has ever faced. For the first four months Naruto fights against a fully matured Sharringan eye learning how to predict and fight against it. He gets in the flow pretty easily the first month learning to simply dodge her attacks not really taking note how she is able to literally spam her fire and Raiton jutsu's without stopping. Month two is spent with himself launching Jutsu's at Mikoto learning to tell when She copies him and how to work around having the jutsu thrown back before he can launch his first.

The third and fourth months are spent sparring against one another till thier bones snap near on the daily only to be healed by either Kaguya, Mathias or Karin. Only to then spend the rest of the day being dominated by Mikoto in her bedroom much to the jealousy of the rest of the occupants of the chamber but one.

The last 8 months are spent doing much the same only with the other two forms of the Sharringan. At the last month of training with mikoto Naruto is not only able to hold himself up against the Doujutsu but fight Mikoto formely known as the S-class Kunoichi "The Smiling Monster" to a stand still and laugh it off as a joke. Mikoto smiles happily and hugs her husband smiling some as the last day of training with Mikoto ends. He realizes that its come to activate the Uzumaki longevity kekkei genkai. Seeking out his mother Naruto smiles as he now stands at a firm 6' Tall while being about 15 years old.

Talking with his mother she soon goes through the ritual that activates the clans Hidden longevity and soon Naruto feels his soul is finally at peace as his body once again glows gold before dieing down. His entire body feels rephreshed and whole. As if nothing can possibly go wrong at all. Naruto smirks deviously at his mother before pulling her into his grasp and kissing her all up and down her neck before planting one on her lips planning a great night before having to meet Jiraya.

* * *

 **(Uzushio time chamber training Day: 1,096)**

* * *

"Alright Gaki, Your training in your fathers techniques aswell as my own are now going to begin. I didn't think we would be getting to this for a few years outside this strange place but fate has a different story for you. How has your training with your sensei gone?" Jiraya asks smiling some before pulling out a few supplies.

"it's going fine. In only three years i finally made it to the advanced level of training in Instinct and his jaguar stance. After a few years i'll be at master level and know all he does." Naruto says happy he finally got to the most advanced of the training. He smiles some and looks at Jiraya bringing out what looks like water baloons.

"Ero-sennin what's with the water balloons?" Naruto asks pointing at them.

"These gaki are for your fathers most famous technique besides The **_Hiraishin_**. It's called the **_Rasengan._** It's a very powerful Chakra manipulation jutsu. But it's unfinished and your father died before he could finish it. He wanted to be able to add elemental chakra into it. Now then hold the baloon and try and use your chakra to swirl the water around till the baloon pops. It may take you a few weeks but i'm sure you'll-" Jiraya starts as he hears a pop.

Naruto having taken hold of the water baloon soon has it pop by swirling manipulating his chakra. Surprising the aged Shinobi. He tosses Naruto another water baloon and says to do it again. Naruto noce again swirls his chakra around in the water and the baloon pops. Jiraya just sweatdrops anime style as Naruto completes the first step instantly where it took him a few weeks. Jiraya looks at the small mountain of water baloons wondering what exactly to do with them.

"Great, thats just great gaki. I had made all these water baloons hoping it would take you a few weeks at most to get the first step down but you do it in an instant. . . now what are we going to do?" Jiraya says looking at the water baloons.

"I know Ero-sennin. Seal them up and come with me." Naruto says smirking as Jiraya does as asked before following Naruto. Naruto and Jiraya pop up at the small walled off garden Mathias made before they both sneak over to one of the massive trees that have sprouted and hide inside it before unsealing the baloons. Chuckling They both begin pelting the 4 women with the water baloons laughing like madmen. That is before one of the baloons sails off course when Karin dodges and the baloon nails Mathias in the head soaking him. Naruto and Jiraya both freeze solid as they see Mathias stand up as he turns around to look at them.

The next few minutes all that can be heard are the girlish screams of both men as Mathias proceeds to curbstomp both of them into the ground leaving them in a anime style body pile blooded and bruised before he goes inside changing cloths letting them both heal up. After the two recover they head back to the training area to make due with starting training lesson two of the Rasengan.

"Alright Naruto, Lets get started on phase two of the jutsu training. Take this rubber ball and try and do the same thing as with the water baloon. Only theirs only air in this rubber ball. It's much harder then the first step." Jiraya says tossing the ball to Naruto. He turns around to grab his own ball as he begins speaking.

"The secret to this is flooding the inside of the ball with as much chakra as possible before-" Once again the ball pops before he finishes his explination. Turning around Naruto has a rather lop sided Rasengan formed in his hand before it destabilizes and fades from exsistance. Naruto is handed a ball and once again does the excersize once again having a lopsided rasengan. After a few hours of training Naruto finally gets a fully formed rasengan down in his palm and smirks at the old Ninja.

Said ninja is currently hugging his own knees muttering somthing about genius prodigies and Something about 2 whole years of training himself before looking at naruto and grumbling about one day mastery before storming off leaving naruto confused as he just shrugs going to see Mathias for the rest of the day to train. The rest of the three years seem to fly by for Naruto as he masters his fathers most famous techniques as well as signing the Dragon Contract. When Kalameet learns of the chamber and it's effects they agree to get the sage of the dragons to train naruto in the arts of the sage. Which he picks up quickly and soon after 2 long grueling years is able to master it. His alternate days with Mathias go by just as quick while he works on his advanced stances in Jaguar. Soon mastering it by the end of the third year under Jiraya. Naruto looks to mathias who seems to already be on deaths door but smiles knowing he still has time left while in the chamber. Knowing this last year Naruto will be getting his most extensive training yet.

He heads back to the house where he see's Kushina waiting for him in his bed with Kaguya, Karin and Mikoto. This occurance has become more common place over the years inside the chamber. He'd spend days rotating between the girls happily fucking and pleasing each one in just the right ways to bring them to complete and total euphoria before they bask in the after glow of their love making. While alternatively every few weeks he spends one night with all of them in a near orgy of extacy and pleasure as he pleases them all by the nights end. Naruto ends that night on a happy note already knowing that he will be too tired for the next year to do this as Mathias promised him hell for this year. And one thing Naruto knows about Mathias, He never lies. Laying down with his wives Naruto just places his head on Kaguya's rather impressive bust slipping off to dreamland as his other wives pile up at his sides and ontop of him all surrendering to sleeps gentle embrace.

* * *

 **(Uzushiogakure Time chamber. Training day: 2,190)**

* * *

"Alright Naruto . . .this is the last year we are together. Everyday will be spent with me. This year we are going to MASTER your instinct. To do this we must activate it and sustain that form for 6 straight hours. . . .while we fight against strong opponents. Mostly demons, other soldiers and the souls of the damned. Don't worry about the girls or Jiraya as i have placed an impenitrable barrier around the house and all ajacent buildings and fictures. Are you ready to fight beside me for a full year against such creatures?" Mathias says looking towards Naruto who nods wondering what exactly Mathias is getting at.

"Naruto . . .this year will not be spent learning anything new. This entire year will be me and you back to back fighting against thousands of enemies. Normal, supernatural and undead. Even against other humans such as bandits and raiders. This year we will most likely face death more then once. Our fights will last days at a time and come to the end of the year . . .you will be unstoppable. Now then lets get this started." Mathias says as he throws his left hand to the left as a very large black portal opens up. Mathias gets ready shifting into his battle stance as Naruto soon copies him. After just a few minutes, out of the portal floods enemies numbering in the thousands. Most seem to be undead as a few look rather tall and have demonic looking features such as goat legs and horns. The rest are rag tag groups of humans all screaming and charging forward ready to slaughter anything they see.

"Welcome to thunderdome Bitch." Mathis says to Naruto as He charges off into the fray. Naruto soon races forward with him and they both activate instinct and immediately set off into the fray as the portal closes itself. Naruto and Mathias both fighting off the tides of the encroching enemies.

 _ **(Que Song: Open Your Eyes by Disturbed.)**_

 _ **You're paralysed with your disguise,  
You feed on the lies that they tell you.  
Gotta break away from the numbing pain,  
Succumb to the rage that's inside you.**_

Mathias and Naruto rush forwards and barrel headlong into the group of shambling undead and rage filled bandits throwing out jutsu after jutsu using all the tools they have at thier disposal to fight and kill everything within thier reach. Making sure to dodge what ever attacks are sent their way be them a clawed slash from a zombie to a club swung at thier heads by a raider.

 _ **You're hypnotized, Demoralized,  
Believe every lie that they sell you.  
Start Channelling whatever will remains,  
Discern from what's fiction and what is true.**_

 _ **Open your eyes,  
Open your eyes,  
Open your eyes.  
See through the disguise,  
Won't you open your eyes!**_

Mathias quickly activates Instinct full blown releasing every last bit of energy he can. A solid scarlet pillar erupts out of his body as he screams in rage as a rather beastial roar escapes his throat. His body imediately reacting and gaining it's boost as he shreds his way through the undead bare handed. Mathias' sclera turns black as his iris's turn orange and red. Mathias just grabs his head in agony as his hair turns a deep crimson red as if it was soaked in blood and stays that way. Mathias currently Ripping the enemy assunder with his bare hands cackles wildly as he begins throwing out every jutsu he knows. Every now and agian one or more enemies get through and near Melee range only to be stopped dead as his fist tears through thier flesh like it was wet tissue paper while snapping the bones like twigs where his punches land. Not letting up Mathias rushes through the bandits and raiders fighting his way to Naruto to watch his back as his rage enduced Instinct seems to never let up as he slams, flattens and hurls his enemies around like rag dolls.

 _ **You've lost your sense from the emptiness,  
You do as the headlines Compel you.  
Come whole again and let the war begin,  
Destroy the Veneer that surrounds you.**_

Naruto watching his Sensei activate instinct soon follows suit as he knows he wont last long with out it due to the number of the enemies. He soon finds he's able to better fight and flow through the bodies cutting through them with mere chops and puncture their bodies with a solid thrust of his arm. Quickly dispatching with the group surrounding him Naruto turns around and stops dead as he sees A rather large Undead standing at 12 feet tall. Before he can react as the zombie throws its hands down to grab him the zombie belows out in agony before getting ripped in half at the waist with mathias growling and hurling the top half of the undead behemoth onto a few of it's smaller brethren. He leaps forward and slams a fist in the head of a raider crushing it into the dirt before spinning around and getting at Naruto's back.

"DON'T STOP FIGHTING DAMN IT KEEP IT UP OR WE BOTH DIE HERE!" Mathias yells knocking Naruto back into his state of mind to continue fighting with a quick and hard slap to the face.

 _ **There's no defense for your recklessness,  
You stare as the proof lies before you.  
Why can't you see, Are you affraid to be,  
Exposed to the demons around you?**_

 _ **Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
See through the disguise,  
Won't you open your eyes!**_

 _ **Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
See through the disguise,  
Won't you open your eyes!**_

Naruto and Mathias quickly change stances and flip and spin beside one another jumping and sliding over the respective fighters back at times spin and round house kicking anyone that gets to close before reclaiming their spots at each others backs before they both pull out thier swords. Naruto the Raijen No Ken and Kubikiribocho while Mathias only pulls his chaos blade. They both smirk evilly as they keep instinct active for as long as they can. Soon Naruto's instinct fades out only after half an hour. The day goes on as the seemingly endless tide of enemies doesn't let up. Through out the fight Naruto is able to hold instinct longer and longer after activating it and re-activating it through out the fight as Mathias's instinct just doesn't seem to fade at all. As they come up on nearling the twentieth hour the fight has dulled and only sparce few numbers remain to oppose the Ninja duo.

 _ **You would be runnin',  
In a world you cannot hide.  
That the end is comin'  
For the limping standing in line.**_

 _ **Overcoming,  
Let the fury build inside.  
It can all be broken,  
If only you'd open your eyes.**_

Naruto and Mathias quickly dispatch with the last of the enemies slashing and hakcing away at the flesh in thier bodies. The body parts all limply falling to the floor in a bloody and gore filled heap as the enemies try to run only to find they have no where to go.

 _ **Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
See through the disguise,  
Won't you open your eyes!**_

 _ **Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
See through the disguise,  
Won't you open your eyes!**_

 **(Que Song end.)**

As the last body falls to the floor split inhalf, Completely bisected, Mathias looks at the deathtoll smiling happily as he looks to Naruto who falls onto his back passing out from the strain of the hard fought 18 hour long battle. Carrying Naruto back to the house Mathias plans out the next day when they both will undergo the same event once again with more powerful enemies. Smirking knowing that after this is all said and done . . .Naruto will be able to truly call himself the one word that means the world to Mathias that swells his heart with pride.

The rest of the year with Mathias runs like clockwork. Mathias opens a portal to some strange realm using his powers over the void calling forth untold numbers of monstrosities and demons only to then either beat them to death, To the dirt or back into the portal they came from alongside Naruto who does much the same thing. After 6 months Mathias decides it's time to kick shit up to 10 and really put Naruto to the test.

"Alright Naruto, You're making amazing progress in surviving these little skirmishes. You'll be ready to fight the entire world head on alone and win at this rate." Mathias says chuckling as he pats his students back.

"Shut up Nii-sensei. I don't care about fighting the world. I only care about keeping my precious people safe." Naruto retorts with a happy smirk.

"Well alright then, Now Naruto i'm going to summon a different kind of portal. It will draw in some real challenging fighters to practice on. You have to fight stronger opponents to improve so no more zombies, mutants, tyrants or raiders. We're moving up to wraiths, spectres, ghosts, giants, BOW's and guardians." Mathias says before he snaps his fingers to summoning the portal. Only nothing happens.

"Sensei I don't think-" Naruto begins before Mathias gets infront of him and grabs his mouth shutting it up.

"Shh . . . don't speak . . .don't think . . .don't even breath. I fear something may be horribly wrong." Mathias says as Naruto nods some. Mathias pulls his hands away from Naruto's mouth as two solid red beams of energy surround them both. Mathias and Naruto are both zapped by a bolt of crimson lightning which teleports them out of the training room.

* * *

 **(Destination currently unknown.)**

* * *

Naruto wakes up a bit disoriented as he looks around at his surroundings. No longer inside the training room as he knew it as the ground beneath him is solid stone with a sky as red as blood with clouds thick with soot and ash indicating deadly fires. Looking around himself Naruto sees that he is inside a rather strange cave with the only light beaming through is the hole he stared out of when he first awoke to see the sky and next to him is something even stranger. A large stone etched with a peculiar mark with an evil ominous glow to it. Walking up to the stone Naruto puts his hand on it as the energy zaps his hand forcing his eyes to cloud over for a moment before a demonic voice speaks to his mind.

" _In the first age when the shadows of hell first lengthened to grab hold of the true realm. One soul stood firm. Burned by the fires of Armageddon, his form forever changed by the fires of hell and his soul tainted beyond ascension. He chose the path of perpetual bloodshed. In his ravenous blood lust, He found no peace, and with boiling blood of rage he scoured the ephemeral plains seeking revenge against the damned souls who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the true lord and those that tasted the might of his fury Named him . . . . "Jack of blades"_.

Naruto was freaked out at the voice before shuddering at the meaning. He stood up and left the cave peering only at death and destruction. Demons of all sizes ranging from 5' to even 20 feet tall stood around one another fighting, killing, eating each other and anything else that seemed to catch their eyes. Naruto freaked out by the sight before retreats back into the cave to try and hide from those creatures hoping none of them can find him.

"Okay naruto calm down, You just happen to be in some strange dimension without your sensei or knowledge of if you can beat these things. They seem strong . . . super strong actually . .. they dont seem to think all to much and attack everything they see unless a hapless soul walks by like that one blonde guy with the red shirt talking about bubblegum before he was torn to shreds by that giant red thing that threw a green ball at him." Naruto shudders as he walks deeper inside the cave till he comes upon a strange glowing pad. He just shudders wondering what it could be only to shrug his shoulders and step onto it.

Instantly Naruto is teleported in a bolt of red energy to another location. This time with the body of a burned skeleton next to him. An arrow in his kneecap with what looks like a horned Iron clad helmet covering his head. Naruto realizes this man must have been extremely powerful to have survived long enough with his injuries to get here. He sees another stone with energy around it. He gulps hard and nods his head once before touching the stone letting the energy fill him once again as the tale begins anew.

" _Tempered by the fires of hell God's chosen soldier Jack of blades remained steadfast amungst the path that wears down weaker wills. For he alone was the walker of worlds, The unchained monster who sought retribution in all quarters. Darkness and light, Fire and Ice, In the beginning and towards the end. He hunted the Slaves of hell with Vicious brutality. For he passed through dimensions as none but divine and unholy before._ "

Naruto was a bit freaked out again as the story went on. He just shudders at the thought of what the story could mean for him and his sensei Mathias right now. Speaking of his sensei he wondered exactly where he had gotten off to. Shrugging his shoulders he just sighs some and heads forward to the entrance to the cave he is in again seeing demons tear the souls and flesh of others apart like nothing before devouring them or each other. He shudders and just heads inside the cave seeing another pad to step on to get out of this area. He sighs and gives into the instinct within him and steps on the pad once again being teleported to a separate cave.

This one of no interest other then a strange weapon laying on the ground next to a tan skinned man in ripped blue jeans with what looks like native tribal armor for a chest piece laying across his chest held there by red yarn. In the mans black hair are two feathers and next to him is a strange orange diamond shaped metal like plate.

Naruto just shrugs his shoulders before seeing a bow next to this corpse with words etched into the wood saying "Turok" Once naruto scratches his head he notices the body is leaning against another stone and he just sighs some before touching the stone as the demonic voice once again speaks to him in his mind telling the tale of God's chosen.

" _In his quest of revenge against the blackened souls of the damned his prowess showed. In his crusade the lord granted him terrible power and speed. With his might he crushed the obsidian pillars of hells gates shattering the veil of protection. He set forth without mercy or pity upon the beasts of the nine circles. Unbreakable, incorruptible, unyielding, God's chosen soldier sought to end the domination of his world and stop the advancement of the dark realm._ "

Naruto smiles some hearing that these strange beasts were getting what was coming to them. This dude was starting to sound okay in his book. Looking around himself this time he noticed he wasn't in a cave but rather in an open area of a cliff. Looking around he didn't see anything to interesting. Only a few of the smaller human sized demons who weren't all to strong compared to the others. He knows this from how easily the guy in the red shirt with the golden guns killed them before he was ultimately eaten like an idiot by the giant red skinned demon. Dumbass was to busy shouting off taunts and one liner insults of toilet and perverse humor to notice the stronger demons till it was too late. All that hype yet he didn't back it up.

Seeing the next pad on a rather far away outcropping of cliff naruto merely smirks and leaps his hardest summoning a clone beneath his feet to use as a stepping stone before jumping off it's back to give himself some much needed air. The clone dispurses and naruto lands on the pad before teleporting once again.

Finding himself in an obsidian black arena like area he fears he may be found by some of the stronger looking monsters before seeing nothing is around except a rather large skeleton of some kind of giant titan like goat thing. He sees another stone and smiles.

"Alright lets find out more on this god's chosen guy." Naruto says before touching the stone.

" _The time of his reckoning was uncounted. The scribes of all carved his name deep in the tablets of hell and beyond for eons. With each battle he etched terror and fear into the hearts of the demons. They knew he would come as he always has. As he always will to feast upon the blood and flesh of the wicked. For he alone could draw strength from his fallen foes, and ever did his power grow, Swift and unrelenting. Seeing his strength the lord of all demons, The fallen one Belial chose to intervene and fight God's chosen soldier Jack of Blades himself. Standing before the lone walker the fallen titan stood his ground as a mighty battle broke forth scarring untold miles of hells surface. Fighting with the power, speed and rage of those who fell to the hands of god's Chosen the fallen one did what he could upon the obsidian plains of his palace. There the fallen one fell for the final time to the hands of God's Chosen. The priests of the circles decided something needed to be done and so they lured the slayer of the fallen one to the crypt of the lord they once worshiped who fell to his hands. Drunk on his power and the blood of the Lord of demons, God's chosen was trapped in the crypt and pinned by the most powerful spells hell's demons could muster. Casting God's chosen out of their realm towards the countless other worlds connected to them before severing the link. With god's chosen banished, The priest of hells spires demolished the crypt and branded his mark upon a talisman sealing the crypt's pit in a separate dimension entirely as to ensure no one would stumble upon the return spell. The tale of Gods chosen is told to all who dwell within the circles armies lest we forget and suffer the wrath of his chosen again._ "

Naruto just begins to laugh as he hears that. Feeling that would be bad ass to draw strength from the death of his enemies. He wonders exactly how it meant that as interpretation would be lost to many with to many answers to that question being possibly true. Heading towards the mouth of the dead demon he sees an opening making it look like the demons throat. Down in the throat is an arena made of stone and blood as it seems some poor soul is fighting the demons back. And very well he might add. Naruto takes one good look at fighting going on and uses his chakra to stick to the wall of the entrance and carefully walk down the side making sure not to slip up and fall in the midst of the fighting.

Seeing the fighting going on Naruto finally recognizes the one fighting as his sensei. His sensei currently and effortlessly kicking the asses of all the demons that come at him. Deciding to lay low and watch his sensei Naruto sticks to the walls and hides his chakra signature only to jump in if his sensei needs help.

* * *

 **(The Citadel, Crucible arena. Play song:Let the madness Begin.)**

* * *

Mathias is currently ripping his way through the demonic bodies around him as they try in vain to surround and kill him. Their attack style seems frantic and rushed. A large goey pink shaded demon sitting on what seems to be a robotic like walker with 6 legs quickly screams out in rage before calling to it's fellow demons.

 **"Quickly do not let the human escape! Kill him, kill him now for it is only with his death shall we find our salvation."** The large demon calls as the demons renew their attack hurling fireballs and charging Mathias who merely laughs rather insanely as he slams his fists together before grabbing a floating red orb that sprouted out of a large bull like demon with red flesh. Mathias immediately goes into a blinded rage fueled murdering frenzy using his own bare hands to tear his way through the demons around himself. The smaller ones are dealt with rather easily as mathias merely rips them in two only to the ribcage or slams his fist into their chests leaving a rather nasty hole before tossing them aside like garbage. The larger demons and oddly shapped ones have much more gruesome deaths as Mathias uses their own body parts to kill them such as ripping out a charging demons tooth and slitting it's own throat with it or grabbing a really fat demons arm which has blasters attached and making it shoot itself in the face.

Once the foot soldiers are taken care of a large 26 foot demon steps forward growling out with a roar that could chill even the devil himself's bones cold. Mathias turns around looking up at the behemoth and grins manically as he feels the rage inside him increase.

"Finally a challenge, **BRING IT OOON!"** Mathias yells as he charges forward. The large demon seeing this does the same and quickly throws it's left arm forward to land a rather hefty punch as Mathias does the same. Once Mathias's fist connects with the demons a concussive blast escapes the area and launches every last drop of flesh, gore and blood on the floor into the air causing a dust cloud to surround himself and the demon. Soon blood rains down on the arena once more soaking everything as the dust cloud clears leaving only Mathias standing a top the large demonic entity tearing it's own horn off it's head before spinning the horn around in his palm and slamming it into the creatures skull impaling it through the face killing it instantly. Mathias takes this chance and rips out a glowing canister from it's chest and hurls it at the large spider like demon only to have it dodge the canister which explodes killing the last of the demons around him.

The Demon himself watching this fears for his life as he screams in outrage at his comrades demise. Looking towards Mathias who's body was encased in a red like aura seems to return to it's previous state as he brings out a a double barreled shotgun loading it up with a smirk.

" **INSOLENT HUMAN FILTH! HOW DARE YOU SULLY MY HOMES LANDS AND SLAUGHTER IT'S PEOPLE. YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO WHEN WE OF THE ORDER BANISHED YOU!"** The demon yells at Mathias who just spits out onto the corpse of a skeleton before crushing it's skull beneath his boot.

"You and your priests have only yourselves to blame. You caused my worlds death and destroyed everything i held dear. Slaughtered BILLIONS all for the sake of using our souls as a power source to do it all over again. I was trapped in my own hell for years before being able to escape do to YOUR INTERVENTION. If it wasn't for you. . . i'd have died oh so long ago. You have only yourselves to blame for the death of your species. After all the bible states an eye for an eye. Blood for blood . . .A LIFE FOR A LIFE!" Mathias says Aiming the shotgun at the creature.

"And by my count i still have a few billion people to go before that quota is met. I guess since you're the last priest of your order if i kill you . . . No other worlds will be tainted. So if i kill you . . . Well my job is half way done then isn't it" Mathias says with a wicked grin pulling the trigger on his gun blasting the demon in the face with a couple solid slugs making sure a fight ensues. Mathias and the large demon continue this fight for half an hour with Mathias barely taking damage do to his ingenuity, reflexes and speed merely dodging the red laser like projectiles the demon is shooting at him. Mathias merely Shooting the creature in the face or grenading him from a far with rockets Making the creatures own robotic limbs fail and either explode or become unresponsive. Soon only two legs are working on the legs and the Spider like demon can only crawl away in fear.

Mathias not letting up an inch walks over to the creature and stops it's retreat looking him in the eyes and revealing that Mathias shall hold no quarter for the demons that fight against him. Knowing he is dead the spider like demon just growls.

"Do you wanna know what i told my old man on the obsidian plains when he tried to kill me?" Mathias says returning to a softer look and posture making the demon surprised as it just stares at him before growling.

" **Oh yes please tell me what hypocritical dribble you spouted from the book of your lord as you killed our GOD KING!"** The demon yells practically spitting in mathias's face.

"I told my father Belial that I will never be afraid again, I will keep on fighting till the end. I will keep on fighting till i die. I wont stop here no matter what happens. I will only stop when every last one of you mother fucks lays dead at my feet or under my boot." Mathias says rather darkly looking at the demon.

"And as you know that the fight between myself and my own father the icon tore untold miles of hell a new asshole as we reshaped the landscape around us. Before i finally won out and beat my father to death with my bare hands." Mathias says with a manic grin on his face.

"Now where was it that me and him seemed to stop fighting. . . . Hmm oh yeah now i remember. . . His skull is now the entrance to this very arena." Mathias states as he gets up and walks away from the demon with his back turned. He just sighs some and looks towards the Mastermind who hijacked his powers to teleport him here.

"You should have listened to the stones warnings and never tried to find the temples remains nor the Amulet. When you found it and undid my banishment you allowed my return. . . .YOU ALONE ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN TO YOUR SOLDIERS." Mathias yells turning around looking at the demon staring him down. The demon for his part rolls his eyes at Mathias catching a hint of gold out of his eyes.

The demon ignoring Mathias until he begins yelling just smirks before rolling onto it's head and firing one large blast towards the entrance of the arena making Mathias's eyes widen. In an instant Mathias looks towards the entrance and See's Naruto watching the whole thing play out only to see the beam heading for him. Mathias thinking quickly tries to substitute himself with Naruto only to do so to late. The beam had already gotten close enough to naruto to boil the water in his eyes making them explode as his face begins to burn from the heat of the plasma. Before the beam can actually strike Naruto and kill him He is soon replaced with Mathias who tanks the shot to the chest before dropping down to the floor once more and walking over to the large demon and he quickly stomps his massive armor covered boot onto it's jaw snapping it like a twig. He then grabs one of the demons rather large fang like teeth and lifts the top half of it's mouth open.

"You know . . . The good doctor wouldn't have been able to create this next weapon without your help . . . so thank you for this. But now know this. I'm using your own machinations to kill not only you but all your demonic brethren here today." Mathias says pulling out a rather large gun and ramming it into the demons open mouth. He glares at the demon who for the first time in it's life truly feared death. The emotion in it's eyes giving Mathias everything he needed. He pulls the trigger on the weapon and soon enough the gun starts beeping as energy begins to coalesce around the barrel forming a large ball of blue plasmic energy before reaching critical mass and firing off directly into the demon boring it's way through it's massive skull killing it instantly leaving only a half circle tunnel through it's massive skull before mathias kicks the corpse away from himself with a disgusted look on his face.

Mathias acts quickly before looking at Naruto and accessing the situation. He see's Naruto's eyes are gone and his face is burned and singed. Seeing that he has no choice Mathias just quickly activates his Rinnigan and using his new found Memory skills with the Doujutsu he memorizes where Naruto's empty eyes are before ripping his own eyes out of his head without a second thought. He implants the eyes himself remembering where the eye sockets were and quickly flooding his student with his remaining Chakra heals the wounds. Suddenly mathias feels something, Something that brings a rather pleasing smile to his face. Hundreds of Lower class demons all heading towards him and Naruto.

"Naruto my boy. . . Please stay here. I'll not leave you alone through this. But you have to promise me you'll stay here and not move an inch." Mathias says only getting a quick nod from the still in pain Naruto who just soon falls asleep within range of his sensei.

Mathias for his part smiles at the blonde he's come to see as a son and rubs his whiskered cheek before smiling happily and raising a full solid shadow out of Naruto's shadow forming it in his shape. Looking at his shadow doppelganger. Or he would if he had eyes, Mathias merely just looks in it's general direction.

"Protect Naruto with your life Grither. . . . So help me god if you so much as let one hair on his head." Mathias begins only to hear his doppelganger respond.

"Don't get your panties in a twist puke dick. I'll watch the tyke. Don't worry . . .i've come to like him too. These putrid pinko Commie troglodyte cock suckers wont get near our son." Grither states as Mathias just nods at his Doppelganger.

Turning around Mathias walks away from Grither and Naruto blinded only using his hearing to tell whats happening. After a few moments Mathias is quickly surrounded on all sides by demons as they growl and hiss at him. Mathias raising his arms in mock surrender speaks to them.

"Now i'm going to give you all 2 options. Option one we fight so you can get revenge and continue to try and take over my dead world or you could leave immediately and i wont follow you BECAUSE I WILL RIP YOUR SPINES OUT OF YOUR ASS IF YOU PICK OPTION ONE!" Mathias states raising his voice to one of the demons infront of him. The obviously female demons look to one another and nod before they all one by one just get out of the way of the males and stand off to the side as the demon infront of mathias merely throws a punch nailing mathias in the face. The punch not even phasing Mathias in the slightest only causeing Mathias to smile a true happy smile. The smile itself is pure and genuine and the demonic girls blush as they look at him before he speaks in a rather happy tone.

"Thank you for picking option one NOW TASTE SOME AMERICAN JUSTICE!" Mathias yells before uppercutting the demon infront of himself's head clean off with one punch. The female demons all scamper away from the carnage as Mathias seems to sense them being there but not doing anything. Since the females are all just watching and not fighting he leaves them alone. The males all continue to try and take Mathias out their numbers soon thin and deplete to zero. The blood of his enemies soon making Mathias heal rather well. Rather then the near death state he was in when he first arrived he was now back to a respectable status as a walking corpse. His body still deteriorating though he just sighs some as he opens his eyes once more. The blood of his enemies having healed the damage and allowing him to regrow his eyes as he looks upon the female population of the demons who just stand there waiting for something to happen.

A large demoness standing at the same height as the other demon Mathias beat to death before impaling it's face walks over to him. He can only assume they are somehow related. She steps forward and Bows to Mathias before the others follow suit and he smiles a bit nodding at her. The demoness just leans down and whispers something to him before she leads the other demoness' out of the crucible arena.

Mathias just blushes softly at what he was told and snickers a little bit before heading back towards Naruto. He looks at the sleeping child before lifting him up into his arms and holding Naruto carefully. He sighs and decides that's enough for now. He's proven himself worthy to even get this far. Mathias has Grither return as Naruto's shadow before sighing and raising his hand into the air engulfing himself and Naruto inside the darkness before they reappear in the chamber. The magics that banished him also having cut off all of his skill sets and magical abilities that were not the blessings of his lord. It was to ensure if he ever returned he would be weakened. But with the last prissts death and the amulets destruction his powers were once again freed and he knew it.

Mathias just walks back into the house before tossing Naruto onto his bed with Kushina. Mathias opens Naruto's eyes and sees something that makes him rethink certain things.

Rather then naruto's normally crystal cerulian blue eyes looking at him Mathias see's that Naruto's eyes are now a solid Mariner blue making him sigh and he just heads outside to his own room. Mathias tired from todays events just falls onto his bed and thinks on what the demoness had said and sighs a bit pissed off that he couldn't stay a bit longer to take her up on her offer. Oh well he'll soon be there one way or another.

Soon the last day of training goes through and after the last enemy is split in half by Naruto who currently is cackling like a madman laughing at how he finally can stop and finish his training. Turning to Mathias they both smile and bow to one another as they walk towards The house for the last time in the chamber

* * *

 **(Uzushiogakure Time chamber, Training day: 2,555. Final day.)**

* * *

Soon everyone in the Chamber wakes up the next morning and yawn before heading out of the house walking to the door of the chamber. Everyone stops when they See mathias standing there. Only they can't really tell due to this armor. Armor that is pure solid steel in what appears to be horrizontal strips surrounding his entire body up to his neck with chainmail beneath it to allow for more flexability.

The boots, Grieves and pauldrons are all spiked giving off the evil vibe as they look at the face. The only thing worn is a solid blue silk tapestry, wrapped into a hood laying lightly on the males head as a white porcelin mask adorns his face. The mask has goldenleaf and amethyst embroidlment in the shape of a diamond on the forhead made of the amethyst while the goldenleaf makes up a skull and 4 stars. Three above the skull and one below. The eyes of the mask have solid gold trim around them that cascade down the mask towards the mouth area where the trim ends and leaves thick yarn sewn over the front of the mask and even though no mouth opening is present the stitching forms a slight frown.

"I am glad you all are here. As you know our last day inside the chamber is now. Once we leave i only have three weeks left before something happens to make me either die or I'm thrown into my new home." Mathias says to everyone. Only his voice reverberates rather demonically as he speaks shocking everyone. His eyes remain their calming stormy sea green and sungold yellow as he looks towards Naruto.

"Once we leave this room . . . my previous name and actions will all be forgotten by everyone but You 6 and the Hokage Sarutobi thanks to the spell i cast upon him. To everyone else it will appear as if Naruto has trained himself to this point with no help from anyone. When the time for the Finals come i will appear in the flashiest way possible and proclaim you 6 to be my students. Jiraya you can drop the Genjutsu around yourself once we leave the chamber. I'm sure Hiruzen will be surprised at your newfound youth. Naruto . . . I'm proud to have had you under me for these long hard fought years. It does not only bring me happiness but also pride to call you . . . all of you United States Marines. In my home world Marines are the best of the best. The true elites on the battlefield anywhere. Just as i was trained i have trained you the same way. Minus the bullets whizzing past your skulls trying to debrain your asses while grenades threaten to blow you into pieces." Mathias says smiling happily at Naruto's expression.

"You 6 have made it an honor to be here. I look forward to the future where you 6 train 6 more at the same time. While those 6 soon train another 6. For now though . . .enjoy your time as the only 6 Ninja Marines. True elites of the craft and not at all will you just be blowing smoke. Now then. . . .Lets leave this chamber behind and head back to the real world. I'm sure not much has changed." Mathias finally says before turning and opening the door to the time chamber. The 7 inhabbitants of the chamber step out of it smiling happily as the sun soon baths them in a nice warm light. Once Mathias takes his first step outside of the chamber a massive blast of energy escapes his being and extends from him in an orb like fasion that seems to do nothing. The black and blue like orb of energy expanding rapidly before seemingly dissapearing.

"The deed is done. . . No one remembers who i am and now Only my current moniker shall be known. Lets go everyone, People are waiting for our return." Mathias says as the 7 Members of the party get out into the open. Laughing some they all decide it would be best to fly home. Channelling the wind chakra to thier limbs they all soon lift off the ground rather easily and rise into the air. They soon dart through the air rather quickly and with ease due to the increased gravity of the chamber they trained under. Soon coming upon Konohagakure they slow their speed before slamming into the ground inside the uzumaki compound.

"Naruto wanna just have some fun around the village with a spar? We can kick each others asses all over the place just for shits and giggles." Mathias says chuckling some as he looks at Naruto. Naruto simply nods once before getting a fist connecting to his head sending him carreening through the village only to be chased after by Mathias.

* * *

 **(Konohagakure No Sato entrance.)**

* * *

Three lone Figures walking inside Konogakure sigh a little tired from the long trek through to the hidden village. Almost 5 months ago the strange man that had appeared to aid them in battle against the horrible tyrant and had claimed to be from Konohagakure. For some reason the three couldn't really place a name only a moniker. Walking into the Hidden village the woman just sighs contently at the memory before someone speaks up.

"Mei-Sama, Why are we here in Konoha? All we have is the fact this . . .thing showed up and said he was from here. You don't really believe it do you?" A man with an Eyepatch says looking towards a woman dressed in Kage robes walking beside him.

"We're here because we are going to set up an allience with Konoha. That man claimed to be from here so we're going to offer an alliance with them and a marriage proposal between myself and him. Since my last finace died 13 years ago." Mei says sighing some at the memory of that featurless ANBU telling her father and her about her husbands fate.

"Yeah well i still don't trust this man. He was far too good to be from anywhere. And those odd looking garbs he wore. They weren't like anything i've ever seen. I don't believe we should go through with this marriage." The eyepatched man said scowling. Unfortunately all his female companion heard was 'Man,Odd Looking and marriage' The womans face darkens as a deadly aura surrounds her.

"Ao, Shut up or I'll melt you." Mei says making the now Named Ao nod furiously as he begins sweating. Just as they round a corner a massive crash is heard as a blonde Shinobi groans and complains as he stands up dusting himself off to get the debris off his cloths. Taking note of his facial features Mei just gasps softly. Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Three identical whisker marks on both cheeks. Just as she gets a good look at the boy a second figure shows up infront of him making His eyes open wide.

" **DODGE!"** Says the armor clad male as a massive fire dragon erupts from his hands blasting Naruto away from him sending him once again soaring through the village as their fight seems to go on. The male laughs softly as he points at the downed ninja cackling like a madman as the blonde Ninja just appears behind him in a fiery explosion roundhousing his sensei in the face sending him crashing into a Naruto hating crafts shop.

 **"HA DODGE SENSEI!"** The blonde Shinobi laughs pointing at his sensei before feeling two arms wrap around his waist. Blushing softly he looks back only to see his sensei before being lifted off the ground and suplexed into the dirt. His entire top half being embedded into the ground as his legs kick around at the air with his sensei laughing aswell.

"Haha, Yeah i try not to care. Alright you're doing good Naruto come on lets go get something to eat okay?" Mathias says as the woman Naruto crashed infront of comes racing forward pulling him out of the ground to get a definite look at him. Naruto has swirls for eyes as he laughs half heartedly still a bit out of it. Mei just stares at him and blushes some seeing his body. The male resembles her dead fiance to the letter only he looks to be a bit older then he should.

"Excuse me Ma'am, Can you not eye rape my student. I have to train him for the Chuunin exams in three weeks. And i'd rather spend the last three weeks i have alive making sure i beat everything i know into him." Mathias says as his voice once again reverberates demonically sending shivers down everyone in the area's spines. The woman just shivers looking at the masked man looking at him she smiles seeing it's the one who saved her from the old Mizukage. She pulls Naruto closer to herself a little worried before sighing.

"Sorry. . . it's just that this child looks like someone that . . . .I was told died 13 years ago." Mei says looking towards the man infront of her.

"Uhh what hit me. . . shit sensei must have killed me cause now i'm only seeing angels." Naruto said dejectedly as Mei blushed and Mathias snickers softly.

"You aren't dead dumbass. . . .just fucked up. Now come one we gotta get something to eat. I got the fuckin munchies." Mathias says looking to Naruto who just nods and smiles at the blushing Mei.

"It was nice to meet someone as beautiful as you Miss. I'm sorry we interupted your walk. If you're looking for The hokage he's in the tower to the north. Biggest building in the village. Have a good ti-" Naruto is cut off by a foot landing on his back throwing him forward sending him sailing through the village.

"It's going, going, going, IT'S GOOD" Mathisa says laughing some as he begins walking towards where he kicked Naruto to knowing he'll land infront of inchiraku Ramen. He begins walking leaving an astonished Mei standing there as her two traveling companions come up aswell looking at the scene.

"Mizukage-sama, What happened. That hoodlum didn't bother you did he? I should show him not to bother his betters." Ao said a little annoyed at the masked man and his little student for disturbing the mizukage.

"Ao shut up or i'll castrate you before killing you. Now lets go meet the Hokage. We have an appointment and i'm going to ask just why it was i was told that My fiance was dead when he just came crashing infront of me like that clearly alive and well." Mei said storming off to the Hokage tower to meet with Hiruzen.

* * *

 **(Ichiraku ramen.)**

* * *

"That was real mean sensei. You just kicked me full on sending me through the air. . .You're lucky i can fly so i was able to stop myself from crashing into ichiraku's." Naruto said rubbing his aching butt hoping the boot print Mathias left was finally gone.

"Oh shut up. Its not like i didn't do it on purpose. You have 3 weeks to relax and do absolutely dick." Mathias said smiling some as he grabs some Ramen from a blushing ayame.

"Eww sensei i'm not into guys." Naruto yelled annoyed.

"Huh? What makes you think . . . oh you took it out of context. No in this instance dick means nothing. Gutter brained moron." Mathias says eating the rest of his bowl of ramen smiling.

"Then why not say nothing?" Naruto asks a little confused.

"Because dick is funnier. Besides where's the fun in being normal and saying Nothing? Now come on we have three weeks to fuck off and do what ever we want to for no reason. I have to go to Inoichi's flowershop now and give him the secret to raising blue roses. If You'll excuse me I'm going to be singing an old favorite song from my realm after the war. Now then i'll see you later. Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop." Mathias says as he begins walking off away from the Ramen stand having left money. Humming and singing his song drawing some attention due to the demonic tone his voice now holds.

"Kami damn thats spooky as fuck." Naruto says as he shudders.

"I think the song is cute." Aayame says smirking at Naruto who just looks at her strangly.

"I'm not talking about the song i mean his voice. That shit is fucking scary." Naruto says before shuddering once more and going back to eating his ramen.

"Oh i don't mind it. It's strange but i like it. Maybe when we're on our date later you can speak like that." Ayame says shocking naruto who just looks at her.

"What you didn't expect me not to fall for our families best and favorite customer. Especially since he turned into such a handsome Kami." Ayame says smiling some as she winks at him making Naruto blush even more.

"U-Uh i don't know. Your dad might-" Naruto said before getting cut off.

"Oh hush Daddy wont bother us. He actually supports me dating you silly. He's been pushing it for some time now. So when can i expect you to pick me up?" Ayame says blushing as she twiddles her fingers together smiling.

"After the Chuunin exams go on. I have dates for the next three weeks with my current wives. . .You can share me can't you. This stupid CRA is making me marry so many girls it's not even funny." Naruto says looking down hoping not to upset her.

"Oh hush i know about the whole Ninja life thing and the clan details and stuff. I used to be one of the greatest Anbu operatives ever. I retired only like 4 years ago to run the shop fully with my dad." Ayame said smirking some as she looks at him.

"What you were a Kunoichi?" Naruto asks surprised.

"Of course, Where do you think i got my chopping skills for the kitchen. I used to be known as Butcher in ANBU for a reason sweety." Ayame says smiling some as she pinches Naruto's cheeks.

"Now three weeks is fine. I'll be ready and waiting for that date my love." Ayame says smiling some chuckling before walking away leaving a flushing naruto finishing off his last bowl of ramen leaving for home.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki compound.)**

* * *

After a strange day with his sensei Mathias quickly just shrugs and pushes the thoughts from his mind. His brain drifting to the gorgeous auburn haired woman he met today. The womans beautiful long flowing hair reaching down near the floor. Her emerald green eyes that seemed to pierce through his own Mariner eye color. He blushed as he remembers feeling her soft skin on his own when she was holding him bringing him to blush.

"Man i really hope i see her again sometime soon. She was truly gorgeous." Naruto said to himself as he opens his front door walking in his house heading for the libing room. The woman that was just on his mind sitting on his couch with her two companions standing behind her as she seems to be talking with Kushina.

"Oh I know what you mean. That bandaged asshole has had his fingers everywhere meddling with anything he can get his gross hands on. I'm so sorry about that. Maybe if you knew he was alive he wouldn't have been so alone. But it doesn't matter you're here now dear." Kushina says smiling some chuckling as she drinks a bit of tea with the woman as she smiles.

"Yeah i know. I was so heart broken when i got the news that i wouldn't come out of my room for months. But now that i know he's alive i have to make sure to kill that ancient ass old man. Oh speaking of which . . . .is he already married?" Mei asks a little worried.

"Well yes he is . . .to me" Kushina says smiling some.

"WHAT YOU'RE MARRIED TO YOUR SON?" Mei practically screams.

"Yes i am, And i couldn't be happier. The way he treats me and holds me. Mmm not to mention the nights we spend together as a couple and how he knows just every little way to hit my spots just right bring me to . . ." Kushina says before blushing and crossing her legs before clearing her throat.

"Sorry i got off track but yes i married my son and before you ask yes i've already slept with him . . . A lot. And don't go saying it's gross or wrong because i know for a fact the terumi kept the old testamets from uzushio and you were raised to believe them aswell sweety." Kushina says to a stunned group of Kiri nin.

"W-Well what about our marraige arrangment? It's still valid isnt it?" Mei asks a little worried.

"Oh of course it is dear. But Naruto is the LAST MALE Uzumaki. As such he's forced into the CRA and is going to be forced to take multiple wives if he can't find them on his own. But you'll have to wait for after the Chuunin exams. . . . Hiruzen said there was something bad going to happen to Naruto that would involve Konoha but it wouldn't bring him physical harm." Kushina said dejectedly as she remembers Hiruzen just saying there was nothing he could do.

"Oh well thats not good. Listen what ever happens you're all welcome in Kiri anytime. I hear Zabuza and Haku Yuki are very happy here. She wouldn't stop talking about the dates Naruto's taken her on. Listen when he gets home i'd like to meet him." Mei says smiling some chuckling.

"Oh that wont be a problem will it Naru-kun?" Kushina says looking to Naruto who just walks out of the entrance way into the living room smiling some. Looking at her Husband Mei just smiles softly and runs over quickly wrapping her arms around him hugging him tight into her rather massive bust. Making one of her guards growl a bit reaching for his Sword before AO stops him.

"Hello Naruto-kun. My name is Mei Terumi. I know this may be tough but before you were born, cousin Kushina here told me aswell as my father about her pregnancy. They arranged us to be married when you had come of age to be transfered to kiri. I talked to your hokage because i got word from one of his ANBU that you were killed 13 years ago. He explained that he sent a message stating your new name and title aswell as your problem . . .But when i showed him the letter i was given he had claimed that somone named Danzo must have done this. DO you know him?" Mei asks after explaining to him.

"Yeah i know him. That gay ass, cock sucking, cum guzzling ancient dirty old stumpy fucknut old man is going to get his ass handed to him after the Chuunin exams. My sensei Jack of blades is going to show just what it means to mess with us." Naruto says chuckling some wondering just how Danzo is going to be punished.

"Now . . .whats this about me and something bad happening?" Naruto asks a little confused.

"Sweety. . . . I'm affraid that i don't know. Your sensei does but he doesn't want to tell anyone. He says let it be rage fuel for true instinct. Something along those lines hun.." Kushina said shocking Naruto and Mei.

"W-What but? . . .I thought? I trained so hard and nearly died. I NEARLY DIED IN THAT LAST STRETCH. Now something is going to happen to make me rage enough to go full blown instinct?" Naruto asks as tears well up in his eyes.

"No no sweety. I don't know whats happening but it's appearantly big. I don't think anything bad will happen. Well nothing to bad that is. I have a hunch but i don't know if it's that. Hey worst comes to pass and you're forced to become a nukenin, The Daimyo to lightning country and water countries will be here and So will Oonoki. The Kage from Iwa. If they all see how skilled you are then they'll snatch you up like candy. And since me, Mikoto, Kaguya, Karin and some others in the village love you we'll go with you when the time comes to leave. I also know a few ladies who have made arrangments aswell to leave with us should anything truely bad happen." Kushina says hugging her son who just nuzzles into her.

"R-Really? You think if something that forces me to become a nukenin I wont have to give up the Shinobi life?" Naruto asks as may places a hand on his shoulder.

"Nope, Hell i already know of your skills due to a girl named Ino i ran into. She told me a lot about you and even used a jutsu from her family to transfer your mothers memories to me. I saw how strong you really are. You're good enough to be a Kage." Mei said smiling some before naruto just sighs and nods.

"So i guess i'll have to find out when it happens then. But as for the marriage I can't go to Kiri cause of the land of fire's daimyo and the laws about us Jinchuuriki. He'll probably make it so i can't live there." Naruto says a little sad as he thinks about what's about to befall him.

"Yeah, well just know what ever happens naruto. Kiri will still keep it's allegience agreement and i will Marry you to strengthen that bond with you and the uzumaki clan. Now i must go, I only came by to try and find a new fiance. But considering that you're still alive Naru-kun, that wont be needed. I'll see you in three weeks sweetheart. Kick all there asses okay?" Mei said before giving Naruto a deep kisswrapping her arms around His shoulders. Ao and Chojiro both look away blushing at the scene feeling a little uneasy.

"Good bye Naru-kun, I hope we meet soon." Mei said as she left. Ao comes up to the young man and smiles softly at him.

"I'm sorry for my earlier assumption on you being common trash. I know i didn't say it to you directly but i needed to get this off my chest. After veiwing how you act and what you hold not to mention how well you were trained. I'm going to say it will be an honor to serve both you and Mei as a body guard." Ao bows to Naruto respectfully. Naruto returns the favor by saying likewise and returning said bow and shaking his hand. Chojuro just scoffs and walks out mumbling something about being better for mei then him. They both left with Mei finally leaving Naruto with Kushina who takes Naruto into her arms and nuzzles into him sweetly. Soon the days come and go as Naruto takes a wel deserved break from training. 3 full weeks of nothing happening go by as the day for the Chuunin finals hits off.

Naruto wakes up knowing that after today he will have no idea what will happen during the exams. Not to mention today is finally the day that he knows Mathias will perish from this realm leaving him alone with his wives and skills. Soon everything is packed inside sealing scrolls and tucked away inside one large sealing scroll just incase. As his sensei said "Better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it". Aswell as "Always have a back up plan." A new scarlet haired woman walks out of Naruto's room smiling happily as she nuzzles her naked body against his now clothed form.

The woman is rather beautiful in most everyone's opinion. Her ample chest is easily a simple 36D while her waist is lean and neat leading to a round and supple ass. Her skin is pale white leaving her looking a little milky due to appearantly not having enough sun for a healthy tone. Her searing purple eyes staring at him with all the love she can muster. Her knee length blood red hair stretching down and cascading from her head over her breasts blocking her nipples from view as she nuzzles into her new found lover.

"Mmm Naru-koi come back to bed. I miss your warmth." Responds the red head as she just sniffs him taking in his scent.

"I'd love to hun but i can't. We have to leave and go to the stadium. Its time for the finals. And i'm going to show everyone just how badass I truly am." Naruto responds by kissing her head making her smile softly.

"Oh alright sweety. I'll get ready with the others and head down there with them to watch you mess them up. Remember you needn't kill anyone just impress the other Kage's and Daimyo's." The woman says before licking up his neck to his ear before letting her tongue slide inside of it licking around making Naruto shudder.

"K-Kyu-chan stop that. It feels icky and weird." Naruto said rubbing his hand on his ear as a smirking Kitsune just chuckles. Her fox ears lifing off her head showing black tips. Her face is slightly angular giving her an air of exoticism as she just hugs Naruto.

"Oh fine Naru-koi I'll stop. But only because you're the best container any of Bijuu could ever hope to have. Now get going. The girls and I will be at the stadium before it starts." Kurama says smiling as she walks back into Naruto's room as she walks sensually to make her naked butt jiggle and sway ever so slightly. Naruto just wipes the blood from his nose and chuckles leaving the house and deciding it's best to make an entrance manipulates his wind Chakra and soars into the air before activating his invisibility jutsu that Jiraya taught him.

* * *

 **(konohagakure Chuunin Stadium. 8:00Am)**

* * *

Konohagakure Stadium, Used mostly for the chuunin exams and Jonin testing grounds. 6 people could be seen in the arena standing on the combatant area all with thier senseis standing behind them. Two participants seem to be missing aswell as thier sensei's. The stands soon fill with patrons all here to enjoy the fights as the participants just relax for a little while longer. The daimyo's soon take their seats in the private boxes hidden inside the walls and reinforced with barrierws and seals so they can watch in peace. Only one Daimyo is with the three Kage's in the Kage booth and that is simply for an announcement before the fights begin. As the stadium fills and the bets are placed a long Jonin walks into the field welcoming everyone to the bi-enial Chuunin exams. In the middle of his announcment the sky darkens as lightning soon begins slamming down into the earth as a demonic voice resonates throughout the stadium.

"Soo good to see so many faces in one place. It will make this event that much more enjoyable." The mysterious voice says as some civilians begin shaking as the Ninja all get on guard for anything to happen.

"Too bad i will not be here to enjoy it. Watching the faces of all these men and women writhing in agony at such a devistating loss of a 'precious Shinobi'. AHAHAHAHAHA Oh well i can make due knowing that you all made a very, VERY poor choice." The voice speaks as it resonates even more sounding darker and more evil by the time the cackle is heard. The civilians are all sweating and looking around frantically as the Shinobi do the same wondering who is doing all this.

"I take pride knowing that my student will DOMINATE THIS EXAM!" The voice howls loudly as a large and rather loud explosion is heard in the center of the field. A very large inky black liquid explodes out of the ground as tentacles that are wriggling and slamming around before they burst like water baloons and explode outward soaking everything in the darkened energies before it all soon dissapears with the sky returning to normal.

In the place of the massive tentacle like obstruction stands 7 Souls. One ifront of 6 others. The men and woman immediately lock onto 3 of the most well known Which are Kushina, Mikoto and Jiraya. Although the other 4 seem completely alien to them. A second redhead walks forward giving a hooded figure a kiss on the cheek along with the three other woman. Soon the hooded figure walks with the masked figure forward towards the other Chuunin hopefuls. The 5 behind them all look at each other before nodding and openly saying for the crowd to hear.

"Kick some ass for us sweetheart. Also Ero-sennin says dont give to much away and he already gave "you know who" that vial Sensei made. Now sensei we'll take our seats." Kushina speaks for everyone before bowing. Soon the 5 all rise into the air and float up to the front row seats of an empty section meant for Naruto's cheering party. Soon the proctor walks up to the two figures standing amoungst the others.

"Greetings dumbass." The masked man speaks. His voice still reverberating very demonically in the Jonin's ears.

"It's Genma" The man replies.

"Dumbass, Anyway i'm here to show my student Naruto Uzumaki is ready for his match." The man says before looking at Neji who flinches slightly at the hardened gaze of the man infront of him.

"What do you mean student? That baka dobe never had a teacher out of the academy he only had himself to train and learn from Unlike myself and others. It was his fate to always be alone." Says a voice with arrogance and a hint of sadness clearly showing that he wishes maybe fate was kinder to the blodne.

"Really, Then i guess it was fate that he bumped into me during the month of training needed before the finals. Cause as Fate would have it. He's going to win every fight he goes into without getting hurt at all." The man says cackling once again like a mad man as Naruto takes off his hood. The blond spiky locks, Cerulian blue eyes and lightly tanned skin make the entire stadium gasp.

"MINATO-SAMA HAS RETURNED!" A random civilian yells.

"YES YODAIME-SAMA OUR SAVIOUR IS BACK TO KILL THE DEMON!" another one yells much to the annoyance of Naruto.

" **I AM NOT MY FATHER YOU DICK BRAINED ASSHOLES!** " Naruto yells at everyone before tearing off his hooded cape throwing it to the side. Naruto is seen wearing black form fitting anbu pants and black leather combat steel toed boots. His pants have what appear to be symetrical cuts along the thigh showing off some skin with a black leather ANBU belt and skull buckle holding them up. His torso is covered but only barely by a solid black shirt that appears to be in near rags showing off his well defined muscles. Although very lithe and languid you could see his muscles ripple and flex with even the slightest movement he makes. Naruto's neck and face being hidden by what appears to be a face and neck guard mask dipicting a rather demonic looking mouth and teeth formed into a snarl leaking blood from between the teeth. The hooded body covering cape slams into the floor rattling the entire stadium as it leaves a 9 meter wide crater in the earth.

Surprising everyone at how good he looks, Ayame, Tsume, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Mei and even Hinata, Ino and not surprisingly sakura all blush a deep crimson looking at the man standing before them before steam shoots out their ears before all of them at the same time are launched backwards unconcious as blood erupts out their nose. It only takes a few minutes for them to come back to the concious world looking at Naruto and licking thier suddenly dry lips as Naruto once agian uses hiruzens voice resonance jutsu he uses to give anouncements and speeches to the people so his voice carries loud enough for all to hear.

" **MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI. SON OF KUSHINA UZUMAKI AND YOUR PRECIOUS YODAIME HOKAGE MINATO NAMI-FUCKING-KAZE. THATS RIGHT YOU DICK RIDING BANDWAGON ASSHOLES. THE CHILD YOU'VE ALL TORTURED AND LOATHED ALL THIS TIME IS THE SON OF YOUR PRECIOUS YODAIME HOKAGE. SUCK ON THAT YOU IGNORANT FUCKWITS!"** Naruto bellows loudly as the entire stadium focuses on his cheeks. Low and behold on both cheeks are his trademark whiskers. Bolder and more defined but there. The civilians and civilian council all roar in protest. Shouts of "KILL THE DEMON, THE DEMON HAS IMPERSONATED THE YODAIME TO KILL US." And even, "CAPTURE THE DEMON FOR BREEDING STOCK SO WE CAN HAVE POWERFUL WEAPONS FOR THE GREAT VILLAGE OF KONOHA!"

Shaking his head naruto just ignores them all and looks to the hokage and smiles beneath his mask before nodding his head. The aged Kage looks down solomly as he sighs knowing what is to happen. The daimyo hearing Naruto's name already knew of what he must do. He knew Hiruzen well, aswell as Minato. He didn't want to have to do this but he needs to in order to not only stay in power but to keep the land of fire from true chaos that those elders would bring if he did not.

Soon the daimyo stands and walks over to Hiruzen who nods and does the jutsu putting his fingers on the Daimyo's throat to amplify his voice to the people.

"People of Konoha, It is with great pleasure that I your Daimyo now speak with you all on this most joyous of events. These young competitors have fought tooth and nail to be here. All of them deserve praise for their spirit and skills. But it is with a heavy heart that i must say this. Although he will be able to compete to show his skill as of tomorrow NARUTO UZUMAKI will hereby be BANISHED from konoha and Hi no kuni. It was brought to my attention this child has his hand in a number of dealings. None of which were backed with any evidence but until he can be proven innocent he is hereby banished from konoha, Hi no kuni and will not be allowed inside it's borders until such a time as i see to allow him to. Naruto, no evidence has come to light as of yet and if none shows up within the next 5 years i shall revoke my banishment. Until then You have a week to pack your things and leave. This decree will only go into effect tomorrow. I hope where you go you have a good time." The daimyo speaks before taking his seat once again and ignoring the cheering that over 90% of the stadium is doing. These people and ninja all cheering that the demon will finally be gone from their lives.

"Naruto looks on at the daimyo stunned at what just occured. Looking to his sensei for confirmation he just gets a nod from him and a hug. Naruto returns the hugs gently as tears well up in his eyes. When the hug is finished. Mathias gives Naruto a gentle nod and says loud enough for all to hear making it as dark and demonic as he can to scare the already frightened civilians into shitting themselves.

"Naruto my student. Take all i have taught you. Take all my values and knowlege to heart. The scroll is packed and sealed away in my room. Take that with you as it is now an Uzumaki clan style. Now do me a favor. **CRUSH THESE INSIGNIFICANT SHITSTAINS INTO THE DIRT.** Leave only the chuunin finalists alive but after today when you're on the road. **LEAVE NO ONE IN YOUR WAKE ALIVE TO TELL THE TALE AFTER YOU ARE BANISHED!"** Mathias bellows as he once again explodes into a pitch black liquid tentacle mass that wriggles and wriths on the floor before exploding like a water baloon. The darkness soon wisps off the floor like smoke before dissapearing forever.

"Hai sensei, I will. Shall we begin?" Naruto says as Genma just sighs and shakes his head at the lose of such a greath shinobi.

"Sure Naruto. Just so you know, I feel this is stupid and always felt honored knowing you were a ninja and had my back." Genma said before pulling out a new sheet of paper showing new fights. The only thing that changed is Dosu is no longer in the running.

"Now then, Will all Jonin sensei's return to the stands and all participents retreat to the fighters lounge to our left. The two contestants Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga will stay here for their match." Genma says as everyone leaves to where they are supposed to. Naruto simply looking at Neji who scoffs before Genma walks between them.

"Alright same as the preliminaries. The fights until one of you is unconcsious, crippled or killed. Or until i stop the match. Interferience from outside sources results in disquialification. Both fighters ready?" Genma asks as both just give a nod.

" **HAJIME"** Genma says before shunshining to the observation deck.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end. It's simply a filler chapter i know but hey i'm working on the full chuunin finals and invasion right now and it will be one of my biggest chapters yet. I make no promises and i'm working on the other stories as time goes on but i wont be updating regularly for this was one of the first lemons i wrote out as i truely wanted to. I hope this is a good enough chapter for you all and again thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming as they can only help me in the long run and i hope to improve more for you're pleasure. I also have to say more lemons are coming to the later parts of the story. And to clarify something about the next Chapter. Orichimaru only has bandits with chuunin training attack the village as a distraction. It was important to get this out there and say that Orichimaru IS ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS! Atleast in my story anyway. The distraction was so she could sneak in to the uchiha compound with the whole village in disarray and steal everything on the sharringan and all the jutsu to go with it. Since people wont stop bugging me about it that was how it was going to be explained last time before shit hit the fan and the original requester of the story said he was happy with how things turned out and gave up the rights of the story to let me write it out how i wanted.**


	8. Finals, Powers and strength revealed

****CB: Hey Mathias sup?****

 **Mathias: Meh not much. . . wondering why i'm going to die and where i'm going to go. So you going to answer the question or am i gonna have to kick your teeth in?**

 **CB: Yeah and when that happens my shit will turn purple and taste like rainbow sherbet. Bring it on sir Fuck wit.**

 **Mathias: My name is Mathias.**

 **CB: Nah your legal name is Asshat.**

 **Mathias: WHAT THE FUCK? I'm a human being you can't name me. What's your name?**

 **God: His name is fuck you got a problem with that my Soldier?**

 **Mathias:No but eh, Grr, Fine, Where's my student?**

 **CB: in bed with his wife.**

 **Minato: OH my sochi got married Amazing. So who is it that captured my sons heart and is breeding new more powerful weapons for Konoha's safety?**

 **CB/Mathias: Turn around and you'll see you power grubbing nutsack.**

 **Minato: *Turns around a little miffed before seeing Kushina and Naruto kissing rather deeply as they walk into the room.***

 **Kushina: Mmm Naru-koi that was the best night ever. I can't believe you can bend your spine like that. I've never had such a powerful-**

 **Minato: KUSHINA WHAT THE HELL? HE'S YOUR SON!**

 **Kushina: Oh hi Minato-teme.**

 **Naruto: Hi Namikaze-teme.**

 **Minato: What's gotten into both of you? Kushina this is sick and wrong i thought we discussed this when you got from uzushiogakure. Besides he needs to give strong weapons to Konoha as it's breeder.**

 **Kushina: And it's like i told you. It's tradition and heritage. And he was never going to be a breeder only turning out weapons for some shitty Village who hates him. Children are to be born of love, Not lust of power. Besides my little Sochi-koi doesn't seem to mind That i give him all of me every night.**

 **Naruto: Nope i don't mind a bit. Infact it's one of the most lovely things she gives me besides her love.**

 **Minato: But that's just gross. He's our son Kushina how could you do this to me, To Konoha?**

 **CB: Oh you'll find out why. In the meantime I'm sorry about the lateness of this fuckin update. My life has gone to hell in a god damned hamsterball and it's pissing me right the fuck off. This shit has been building for a good long while. Anyway enjoy Naruto and Kushina as they parade around my fucking house like a love struck newly wed couple on a honeymoon who decide to forgo all normal honeymoon activities to FUCK LIKE RABBITS. Next time you guys . . . CLEAN THE FUCKING DINING TABLE! Mathias!, give the Command.**

 **Mathias: Kushina give the command.**

 **Kushina: Kay, Naruto do the disclaimer.**

 **Naruto: Crystal Bullet doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Only Mathias and his created Jutsu's.**

 **CB: Now a few notes about speech.**

"Hello" Normal speech

" _Hello_ " Thoughts

" **Hello** " Demon/god talking

" **Hello** " Demon/god thinking.

" _ **Hello**_ " Jutsu names.

* * *

 **(Konohagakure Stadium, 9AM. Kage booth.)**

* * *

"Before your match i must speak." Hiruzen rises and looks down at the arena floor gazing at Naruto.

"Naruto my boy, How do i know your sensei will keep his part of our deal?" Hiruzen asks a little cryptically wondering how exactly one man will accomplish such a near impossible feat.

 **(Arena Floor)**

"Sandaime-sama you really have to ask?" Naruto sas with an eyebrow raised in a questioning look.

"Right follow the bodies. I'll be on it then." The Hokage says before looking down to the arena as Naruto and Neji ready up to begin their fight.

Naruto stands in front of Neji staring him down rather heatedly. He feels that something other than Jaguar will have to be used in order to beat this Holier than thou High horse riding Hyuuga.

"Alright both fighters ready?" Genma says before disappearing out of the arena floor to give the two room.

"This outta be a match to remember! **FIGHT!**." a random voice says before Genma disappears out of the arena floor to give the two room.

"You should give up now Dead last. . .You haven't had any formal Shinobi training since you graduated the academy and i doubt that Sensei of yours this past month did anything to improve your skills." Neji claims as he activates his Byakugan and gets into his stance.

"Hmph, Come on then." Naruto says standing rather proudly as Neji then races in towards Naruto who only seems to widen his eyes at Neji's rather impressive speed. Being caught off guard Neji is able to get a few Juken strikes to his torso lifting him off the ground enough for Neji to grab his Ankle and hurl him at the tree just behind him causing Naruto to smash into its trunk.

* * *

 **(Stadium seats. Naruto's wives just after the announcement.)**

* * *

Kushina is sitting down with Kaguya, Mikoto and Karin all in a row at the front to watch their husband fight. Kushina just smiles looking at him giving him a reassuring smile. The others notice this and chuckle.

"Kushi-chan you have that look again." Karin says pointing at Kushina who has the most loving smile on her face. TO passer by's it honestly has the air of someone who has nothing but love to give the world.

"Hm? Oh i didn't realize. Thank you Karin-chan." Kushina says getting a scowl on her face and just ignoring all the men around her. As they hear the announcement They sigh heartbroken. Konoha has always been his home so this must be devastating.

"Well at least he knows that he will always have us." Mikoto says as she looks to Kaguya who is merely smiling down at Naruto. Mikoto and the others for the longest time have wondered just how she came to love Naruto and since they had all gotten to know one another better they finally decided to ask.

"Kaguya, You always never say a word, Only ever speak to us, Naruto or Mathias. Zetsu is usually the one to speak for you. Could you tell us exactly how you fell in love with Naruto? It's been something of a mystery to all of us." Karin asks fixing her glasses.

"Honestly i don't know. Even being trapped in the moon i had my sight and hearing. . . I watched eons come and go. I watched as Doton, and suiton chakra, the gift i was given by the Shinju, was used for murder and war rather than farming and agriculture. I watched as Katon and Raiton chakra was used to burn and massacre entire families rather than to keep warm and have renewable energy. I watched as Futon chakra which was supposed to be used to clear forests and cut timber was used to torture and destroy houses and villages. . . .I grew to hate humanity and everything about it." Kaguya said eating a piece of Carrot cake Naruto had made her.

"That's horrible, It must have been torture to constantly be awake and trapped not being able to do anything." Karin says shocked at this information.

"It was. . . Millennia passed and i eventually saw Konoha. I hadn't even noticed when the wars between clans had ended. You know what i saw?" Kaguya asks looking towards the others.

"Probably some hug fest going on while they preached about camaraderie and peace while simultaneously dick slapping their enemies?" Kushina asks a bit curious.

"I saw a mob. . .They were chasing a 4 year old though the streets like he was a rabid, wild animal screaming demon at the top of their lungs. I watched as they beat him, spit on him, pissed and shit on him only to then beat him some more." Kaguya says remembering that fateful night.

"After they believed him to be dead i knew humanity had lost all sense of self worth and were beyond redeeming and had immediately formed my plan to make them all Zetsu's and start from scratch with a new batch of humans."Kaguya says drinking some Soda.

"Oh my god. . . .Y-You saw them beating naruto didn't you?" Mikoto asks remembering that night.

"Yes i did. I watched it happen day after day after day. They never stopped. But his stubborn attitude never wavered. I saw Naruto was different than everyone else. So i thought i'd use him as the template for my new human species considering Uzumaki's were all but extinct due to war and idiots fear of them since they are my direct descendants." Kaguya says before finishing her drink.

"Seeing Naruto never give up i decided to watch him more and more. I saw he held Kyuubi. I saw him fight tooth and nail to survive and soon found myself fascinated with him on more of a level than i should have. I always watched him cry. . . I watched him smile and wish for a better life. I had formed a plan to extract all the Bijuu and when his soul left his body upon death i would have used my Kami-gan to steal his soul from shinigami and keep it with me so he could be free and have his wish. But when he was 4 as those months went by it was nearing his birthday and he looked up to me from the mountain with the faces of fallen kage and said. . . ." Kaguya looks at Naruto with such a happy and loving gaze the girls are all surprised to see it. They only ever saw her with a scowl or pissed off look on her face. Seeing her elegant features smiling and happy was a shock to the systems.

"He looked directly at me and said. "I feel you. . .i'm sad too. I know you're lonely as well. . .Just like me. I wish i knew where you were so i could take your sadness away. I'd really love to be your friend if you would have me." Hearing that i was so shocked that he could not only feel i was alive but also feel my feelings of sadness and loneliness. It was too much to bear and when he asked to be my friend i sent a pulse of my own calming chakra. It shocked him to get a response but he knew then i was listening and i agreed. That night was the start of our friendship and i just wanted him with me even more." Kaguya says eating the last of her cake.

"Since then i could only watch as his body was abused and used. Tortured and ignored. When ever he would come close to killing himself i prayed he would succeed only so i could steal his soul away and keep it with me for all eternity so that i can make sure he was finally happy. But then well Mathias showed up and you know the rest. For once . . .i'm glad my plan failed cause this way i get to be with him no matter what." Kaguya says as the fight between Naruto and Neji start off.

"Oh wow. . . i can't believe Naruto was so cocky he forgot about Mathias's Number one Rule of battle and warfare." Kushina says giggling.

"Shut the hell up?" MIkoto asks a bit giggly.

"No baka, that's commandment number one." Kushina says.

"Yeah, Rule one of warfare is You underestimate someone you'll end up 6 feet under" Kaguya says with a smile.

As the girls are having their conversation they are joined by The Jounin sensei's of the other teams as well as Anko, Yugao and three others

"Hey girls mind if we join in?" Anko asks sitting down next to Kushina and the others while Yugao, Kurenai, Asuma and others all sit down around them.

"No problem, You're all just in time to see my sochi beat the ass of this prissy hyuuga all over the ring. Who are you three i'm afraid we never met.

A blue haired woman steps forward answering her.

"My name is Konan, This is Hidan and the blonde next to me is named Deidara. We're here to watch the Chuunin exams and Deidara wanted to find out who's cherring section the blondes was." Konan says before Deidara comes in and speaks.

"Yeah we blondes gotta stick together Ja' ne'" Deidara says.

"Oh well of course come and sit down. My son could use all the cheers he can if what we think will happen will actually come true." Kushina says a little worried.

"Oh well tehn thanks for letting sit here. Whats his name so i can cheer him on? Un!" Deidara says getting kushina to smile.

"His name is Naruto." Kushina says getting Deidara to smile.

"Malestrom huh? Nice name. Sound very. . .Explosive Fufufu" Deidara says giggling as she watches Naruto and Neji fight.

* * *

 **(Arena floor.)**

* * *

Neji quickly acts and rushes forward Juken Striking Naruto rather quickly not using Chakra to close his tenketsu as he feels Naruto isn't a big threat to deal with. After a couple dozen Juken strikes The tree behind Naruto shows slight damage but not much and Neji walks away from the Injured Naruto.

"I told you, Now forfeit you won't win." Neji speaks as he keeps his eyes off Naruto.

"Unforgivable." Naruto says only to have Neji look back at the tree just in time to see Naruto's eyes flash with a bright aural blue light only to then watch the tree get sliced into firewood and splinters. Naruto berates himself for getting caught off guard and as he does this Naruto makes a sealless shadow clone of himself.

Naruto rushes forwards as Does Neji this time Neji has his chakra laced fingers ready to deal with Naruto only to be surprised as when Neji and Naruto get close enough together Naruto is able to block and counterattack just as quickly as he is able to. They match blow for blow for about 5 seconds before Naruto front flips above neji Kicking him in the face to send him back a bit.

Naruto knowing he switched out his Kunai gear with his blunted set Round houses Neji in the face a second time only to springboard off his head and throw a handful of Blunted Kunai at Neji striking him in the face neck and chest. As Naruto backflips from his position he throws another handful of blunted kunai at Neji's chest striking true and knocking the wind out of him and hurling him backwards.

Naruto taking this opportunity seeing as Neji is now where he used to stand at the start activates a seal sending a volley of blunted Kunai into Neji's back hurling him into the air and then throws a third Handful of blunted Kunai at Neji striking his legs, bits of his chest and one directly at his head striking his headband dead center making Neji fly back farther and faster only to crash into the ground and flip onto his stomach.

Naruto summons up 10 clones each with a handful of blunted Kunai and they all take aim and hurl the Kunai before Making a simple hand seal and calling out.

 _ **"Kagekunai No jutsu."**_ (Shadow Kunai Jutsu.) The 40 Kunai then become 400 as the clones Naruto made Disappear. The kunai are hurtling straight for Neji who is on the ground looking up at the Kunai as they darken his vision and fly right at him. Not having a choice in the matter Neji stands up and gets into a strange position only to call out.

 _ **"KAITEN"**_ (Rotation.) And a huge dome of Chakra spirals out from Neji blocking all 400 Kunai sending them scattering around the arena. Taking this opportunity as his own Neji Hurls a large piece of Lumber at Naruto and charges in behind the log.

Naruto scoffs and taking the Wakizashi given to him By Hiruzen off his back slices the log in two halves. Only to see that Neji is now right inside his Defenses. Neji taking this chance juken strikes him rather quickly.

"You are in range of my divination." _**"8 Trigrams 64 palms"**_ "Neji says as he rams his fingers into Naruto's Torso trying to close his tenketsu points.

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 PALMS." Neji says as he strikes Naruto hard and fast before he clan block or think only to then knee Naruto in the chin sending him into the air. Neji jumps up and grabs Naruto's neck and slams him into the dirt before back flipping away from Naruto and skidding on the dirt breathing rather heavy.

"Proctor call the" Neji says only to see Naruto dissolve into water before it bursts like a water balloon. Neji sees a knee right at the back of his head and turns around only to meet a knee to the face sending him into the air. As Neji is in the air a sealless clone pops into existence and uppercuts Neji in the throat sending him higher into the air only to punch him the left cheek before kicking him in the ribs before roundhousing him into the dirt and then dropkicks him in the back right into Naruto.

Naruto smirks rather gleefully and evilly as he sees Neji heading towards him. Naruto spin kicks Neji in the face before bringing that foot back around and heel kicks him in the other cheek spinning neji like a top before sliding up to him and bringing his forearm up for an over the shoulder strike nailing Neji in the nose only to straight punch him in the stomach and then uppercut him into the air and grab his leg before slamming him down on glowing red seal in front of him.

The seal activates and pins neji in place after his first bounce into the air. Naruto summons his clone right in front of him and behind Neji as the two in unison kick stomp Neji in the face and back of the head before palm striking his cheeks, straight punching his abdomen and spinal column before arch-kicking him in the arms dislocating them both and ending with a brutal bone crushing double Jaw breaker punch that has so much power Naruto and his clones fists actually touch before they slide off of Neji's face and both Naruto and his clone slide past one another standing back to back as Neji hits the dirt.

Not relenting in the slightest Naruto has his clone summoned to his back before it charges forward and knees Neji in the face bringing him into air before Uppercutting him only to have Neji stop the uppercut and spin the clone away from him charge at Naruto Striking him with his Juken once more.

 _ **"8 Trigrams 64 palms"**_ Neji says before he begins once again trying to close Naruto's Tenketsu points only to be stopped halfway as Naruto poofs into non existance before reappearing behind Neji who once again goes for his Juken.

 _ **"8 Trigrams 128 palms"**_ Neji screams rather ferally as Naruto merely smirked and brings up a box of earth.

 _ **"Doton: Doryuheki"**_ (Earth Release: Earth wall) Naruto says as the box appears just in time to block all 128 strikes from Neji. Only to see that in Neji's frantic bout to strike him His chakra was breaking vital weak points in the jutsu shattering the earth wall like glass before the last strike from Neji's attack hits true and gets Naruto square in the stomach sending him back over 15 feet.

Naruto backflips to land on his feet before Substituting with one of the many blunt Kunai around the arena appearing behind Neji with his back turned. The clone Naruto summoned More clone Naruto's and had them all throw blunted Kunai into the dirt around Neji. The real Naruto turns around full force and fast enough to not be seen By Neji only to once again use the _**Kagekunai No Jutsu**_ And have 4 simple Kunai become 40.

The Kunai from the clones are Situated in a dome like Pattern above neji and strike downwards forming a seal around him that sends a massive pulse of concussive chakra blasting Neji into the air. Neji while Defenseless is struck by all 40 Kunai around his body sending him hurling back and spinning only to meet with a clone Naruto's boot before the real Naruto appears reverse wielding his Wakizashi.

Neji while in pain gains Massive respect for Naruto and his abilities. He knows that Fate has chosen him to win but Fate also seems to have chosen Naruto to gain power, Power enough to Match him blow for blow. Strangely that thought alone is enough to bring Neji to smile knowing that he'll surely enjoy this fight.

Striking upwards in an Arcing Swing Naruto sends Neji into the air while dealing Minimal damage to him before He brings his hand down and outwards Summoning spinning daggers around his person all of which slice up and tear into Neji who can do nothing but take the pain. Naruto uses this chance and long kicks Neji in the head before roundhousing him in the back of the head to get behind him only to then Bring out the Raijin No Ken and slash at Neji's back making a rather deep gash in his back only to then frontflip kick Neji in the head sending him downwards into the uppercut by his solid earth clone.

The uppercut juggling Neji into the air once more as Naruto manipulating the wind around him is able to stay in the air flying as he speeds towards Neji and cross slashes at his chest with the Wakizashi and then rebound horizontal swings it again slashing Neji's chest open a bit. It's not deep but it's enough to bleed for a long while. Quickly punching Neji in the chest he sends Neji with his arms momentum and slides past Neji only to reverse swing his body and Diagonal slash Neji's chest open once more before flying and kicking Neji in the head so he can get behind him once more and he grabs both the Wakizashi and the Raijin No Ken having them spin in his hands before X-slashes his way into Neji's back and onto the ground in front of him.

Neji's back erupts with blood for the second time only to have Neji's face kicked into the dirt by Naruto's Clone. Neji in pain and weakened by the assault Never noticed that his Headband was long since destroyed and lays away from his body exposing his Caged Bird Seal.

Neji taking what Little strength he has stands up against Naruto who turns around and smirks at Neji before seeing the seal on his head and his eyes widen in horror.

"N-Neji, what's that on your head?" Naruto asks pointing to his forehead where two hoop canes meet a buddhist swastika that is situated like a crown on his head.

"That Naruto is why you can not defy fate. You see-" **(A/N: Yeah we all know how this goes down. Hinata is kidnapped by Kumo Diptards and Neji's father Hizashi takes the blame of his brother Hiashi and is killed by Kumo instead.)**

"And that is why you can not go against Fate. . .No matter how hard you try." Neji says crying at the Memory of his father before glaring at his uncle and the main branch Hyuuga who are in attendance.

"Neji . . .I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. . . I really am. No one should live like a slave in their own home. That seal on your head. . . .It's actually a modified Uzumaki torture seal we used on Traitors. After this match i will remove it from you and you can never again be put under it's cursed effects. But i feel there is more to this story then you think. Speak with your Uncle I'm sure he'll explain the whole truth to you rather than the Lies spewed by the Hyuuga Elders." Naruto says knowing full well what happened that night. Hiding in the forests around Konoha and in the alley ways between Clan housing did have it's advantages.

"Y-You know. .. You know how to remove this seal? I, I would be forever in your debt if you were to do That Naruto. . . .But i wont believe it until it actually happens Until then We have a match to finish." Neji says glaring at Naruto not really Believing him but holding out a small chance of hope that what was spoken is true.

Naruto and Neji both smirk at one another before they yell at the top of their lungs.

 **"FINAL ROUND!"** Both Neji and Naruto charge one another ready to clash once again. Naruto gets under Neji's guard by slide kicking out his feet only to bend kick his legs upwards and smash Neji in the ribs Sending him into the air only to have Naruto push off the ground and backflip kick him in the face only to have his clone slam in and drop kick Neji in the head.

Neji flying backwards Substitutes with one of the airborne Kunai from the clash and takes a strike towards Naruto only to be blocked and grabbed around the waist before getting Suplexed into the dirt. Naruto turns around ready to kick Neji in the head only to have Neji Quickly rise to his feet Using _**Kaiten**_. The Rotation giving Neji Room has him Race forward as fast as he can before strike punching Naruto dead center in the face, then the right cheek and finally the left before Neji gets in under Naruto's guard and elbows him in the stomach to get him off guard enough before his eyes Flash the Byakugan to life once more.

"You are within the realm of my Divination. _**"Hijutsu 16 trigrams 236 Palms"**_ (16 Trigrams secret Technique: 236 palms.)

Neji yells out shocking every Main Branch and branch clan Hyuuga in attendance as Neji strikes as fast as he is able to.

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 128 palms, 236 PALMS." with each palm strike Neji closes off his Tenketsu. The strikes all adding up rather quickly. To many Neji's hands are just a blur and can't be seen normally. Neji being a true Prodigy in the Hyuga arts is able to strike nearly at the speed of sound. Each strike quickening his already impressive speed making it so each chakra laced finger strike is sending chakra all around him in strings as if he was threading hundreds of needles at once. All in all Neji strikes Naruto 490 times in under 5 seconds.

Naruto on the last strike is sent flying backwards after the the last strike explodes with chakra when it meets with the abundance that is seeped into the air from the attack hurling naruto rather quickly into the stadium wall.

"I'll give you Credit. . . that battle was fun and was truly challenging. Fate decreed me the Winner but fate Also decreed that you will be my greatest challenge. Thank you Naruto-kun." Neji says towards Naruto as he goes into a relaxed stance.

Naruto not moving just falls forward into the dirt of the arena floor before neji smiles at his fallen ally with a happy expression. Before Neji can speak again However he is immediately stunned by a massive surge of electricity shocking and tazing his entire body into paralysis.

Neji's eyes open in horror as naruto longer on the floor in front of his impact with the wall.

"B-Bukera!"(Impossible.) **(I don't know if i spelled it right.)** Neji speaks as Naruto appears behind him speaking.

"You should Never assume anything Neji, Remember your history. Uzumaki's are Kami's at making seals. And i had plenty of time to put one on you during our Fight. Now then, It's time to end this." Naruto says as he grabs only one of his many thousands of blunted Kunai. Neji's eyes widen in Horror thinking to the point in time where Naruto grabbed him by the waist and Suplexed him into the dirt. It was the only time Naruto had full hold of Neji and could do it without him Noticing with his byakugan.

Beneath Neji a seal array pops into existence before it activates and glows dark midnight purple and blue like the night sky before sending a concussive blast once more launching him in the air only this time pinning him in zero Gravity making it so the Kunai in the area float around Neji. Naruto has many hundreds of Chakra strings Latch onto the one Kunai in his hand.

"Let us dance, One more time." Naruto says as he hurls the Kunai with the hundreds of Chakra strings Into Neji's neck getting it dead center just beneath the adam's apple. The chakra strings all break off release Naruto's Jiton chakra into the seal arrays Area of Effect and latch onto the dozens of floating Kunai all of which then begin Striking at Neji in multiple different ways.

Hitting his Head, his back, his arms, his legs, His teeth, shoulders, ribs, eyes, head and even a few striking him in the feet before Naruto has each and every one of them sharpen to a very deadly edge only to have both the paralysis and antigravity seals Deactivate making neji fall to the earth.

"This is the end of it." Naruto says as all the Kunai all strike at once tearing into and exiting out of Neji's body in all non Lethal and non Vital areas Forcing a lot of blood to gush out like a fountain around Neji who screams out in pain before hitting the dirt unable to move as his wounds for some reason bleed very very slowly.

From the silence ensues one simple voice. The voice Naruto knows is his sensei's which rings out very demonically and honestly to him sounding Extremely fucking Badass.

" **Ultraaaa Comboooo!, Awesome Victory. Perfect!** " The demonic voice says shocking the entire stadium into silence before Genma appears with a whole Medic Team to check on Neji.

Neji while damaged very extensively is nowhere near danger of losing his life and his cuts are already starting to heal shocking them all as the medics Cart Neji off as Genma raises his hand.

"WINNER, Naruto Uzumaki." Genma screams to the crowd. The silence stays as Naruto sighs some knowing that he'll never be accepted only to be shocked as an entire section of stadium from visiting Nin and even many of the of people who changed their views about him cheer in amazement and joy at the boys victory drowning out the boo's and hate calls of the others who gain their senses. Naruto just tears up happy about the public for the first time before he smiles and basks in the cheers.

After a short while of hearing the cheers Naruto heads back up to the contestants box lounge to rest up for his next match.

* * *

 **(Kage's booth)**

* * *

"Jesus, Fucking christ." Hiruzen says confusing the others in the booth before he continues.

"For fucks sake i told Jack of blades to train Naruto to survive against the Chuunin exams not turn him into an army slayer." Hiruzen says as many sweat drops form along his head. He just shivers at the real knowledge of what was taught to his Surrogate Grandson.

"H-Hokage-sama. . . I-I feel as though things are not right. According to records from your school Naruto was the . . .Dead last. The very worst of the worst and even going on record as to claiming him to be the single most incompetent and lowest scoring Genin in the entire history of the leaf. How could you consider THAT Dead last material? He's not even Chuunin level. . . he skyrockets past that and gets into YOUR LEAGUE." The Daimyo of fire country exclaims surprised as hell that he was forced to banish Naruto. Seeing that kind of skill he really hopes no evidence is brought to him within the next few years so he may rescind his banishment and welcome Naruto back with open arms.

"That is something that even i don't know of Daimyo-sama. I do however know that the reports of him being Dead-last are as false as the uchiha's loyalty to the village. His schooling was sabotaged and he was always beaten for right and wrong answers and even punished for what others had done while in the academy. He was actually one of the top scorers if the test results were anything to go by. His instructors were all executed for tampering, sabotaging and feeding him wrong information on everything having to do with a shinobi cause they wanted him to die while on missions." Hiruzen says shocking Every Kage in the booth and even the Daimyo.

"But then how does that explain his sudden rise to above Kage levels in these arts?" The daimyo asks astonished at the progress this child has made.

"I had recently come into contact with a man dying of a very rare illness. One that would claim his body to the darkness his family signs into at birth. It was that way since even before the age of chakra and shinobi. He is the last of his family and i had told him that his ancient family territory Konoha will welcome him with open arms to allow him a peaceful death and to be buried as per his wishes exactly to finish the ritual. But in exchange i wanted him to teach Naruto-kun to fight for the Chuunin exams. The man was more then Happy to do so and i see he didn't slouch when it came to his end of the deal." Hiruzen says lying through his teeth to protect Mathias and Naruto.

"I see. . . well that is Just amazing. I hope to Kami that Naruto is proven innocent. We surely can't lose that much potential just because of false of claims and rumors." The Daimyo says as Gaia gets to the arena floor while waiting for 5 minutes for sasuke to show up. Only to see nothing and no one. Seeing this the Kazekage turns to Hiruzen before speaking.

"It would seem that the Uchiha is late to the finals. What should we do about this? I mean i know most if not all the participants here are wanting to see him fight." Says the 'Kazekage' a little worried her little "invasion plan" Won't go on as it should.

"What do you think? Who cares if he's the last of his clan. No one gets special treatment enough to be late for events like these. If this was a battle or war him being late would be catastrophic he needs to be disqualified." Says the Mizukage who is staring into the combatants viewing area watching her Fiance talk with a few of the other participants.

"I for one don't care about the uchiha's match. I'm still reeling from the fact that you just have to so casually banish a damn fine shinobi. That fight took 20 minutes and it was all time spent literally beating the shit out one another in a way to bring not only respect between the two but also understanding in skill." The raikage says as he walks into the area taking a seat behind the Kazekage.

"True, But the council here will try and take my head because of it. I'm sure the daimyo agrees with us on his disqualification. Do you not sir?" Hiruzen says as he glances at the man to his right.

"I agree with you all. This child needs to learn he is not the center of everything." The daimyo says before walking to the edge of the Kage booth before Hiruzen uses his voice amplification jutsu so he is heard throughout the stadium.

"IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT THE UCHIHA IS LATE TO HIS OWN EXAM. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR FROM ONE THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST SHINOBI TO COME OUT OF THE ACADEMY SINCE ITS CONCEPTION. AS SUCH BY ORDER OF MY OWN WILL I HEREBY DISQUALIFY SASUKE UCHIHA FROM THE FINALS. HE WILL HAVE TO TRY AGAIN FOR CHUUNIN NEXT YEAR!" The daimyo states and finishes before sitting down much to the displeasure of the crowd and shinobi in the stadium.

The Hokage gives a nod to Genma down below on the field who nods back in acknowledgement and turns to face Gaia.

 **(Arena floor.)**

"I"m sorry Gaia please return to the combatants lounge. You advance by default." The jonin says with a bit of fear as he stares at the malicious glare sent his way by the Shukaku jinchuuriki.

"As you wish Nin-san." Gaia says before using a sand Shunshin to get back to where she was before. Genma merely looks at the combatants list before calling out.

"Will shino aburame of Konoha and Kankuro of Suna please come down. It's time for your match." Genma says looking towards the combatants area.

"Proctor i forfeit my match." Kankuro says knowing that the invasion plan should have taken place during Gaia's match. Only hoping to stall for time till she has to Fight once more.

"Fine Winner by forfeit Shino Aburame of Konoha. Next match is Temari of Suna and Shikamaru Nara of Konoha. Please make your way to arena floor." Genma says as Temari shunshins down to the arena as Shikamaru just sighed lazily wondering if her should forfeit or not.

"Proctor i-" Before he can finish his sentence He is kicked in the ass by Naruto and sent over the side railing of the viewing window and crashes into the ground below.

"Oh no you don't you lazy asshole. Use that giant ass brain of yours and kick her sand coated ass all the way back to suna. Or so help me I'll use my sensei's most devastating jutsu on you and make it so you can NEVER watch clouds again." Naruto says pointing at the now sweating Nara.

"Troublesome blonde." Shikamaru says with an annoyed look as stands up and walks to the center of the arena where the match is started.

"Both combatants ready?" Genma asks getting a nod from both the Nara and the Sand sibling.

"HAJIME" Genma says before leaping onto the wall above the combatants area to watch the fight.

 **(I'm going to skip this fight as the same thing happens in Cannon. Shikamaru kicks ass with strategy and forfeits at the end giving Temari the Victory. All in all the fight takes about 15-20 minutes.)**

"Winner by Forfeit Sabaku no Temari of Suna. Please return to the combatants lounge so the next match can start." Genma says as he looks at the two who just walk to the combatants area together.

* * *

 **(Naruto's cheering section.)**

* * *

"So what your saying is that Naruto loves explosions just as much as i do?" Deidara asks in a bit of excitment.

"Oh yes, When training with his sensei Naruto would always scream out "Art is an explosion" before detonating seals, clones and bombs killing many enemies in the process. . . .it was always funny hearing that line." Kushina says getting MIkoto and the others to agree.

As Deidara drools staring at Naruto Zetsu appears before them all and looks at Kaguya.

" **Mother, We have. . .** Distressing news." Zetsu speaks in his usual fashion.

"WHat is it son? Whats wrong?" Kaguya says in the most elegant and beautiful voice anyone around them has ever heard in their life.

" **K-Kaa-san. . . .** It's Danzo. **He did something we didn't ant** icipate. He sacrificed a large portion of his soldiers in a ritual to bring forth **The fallen titan. The sacrifice was accepted.** What do we do?" Zetsu says worried getting Kaguya to have an extremely shocked look on her face. Her face going form it's usual stoic beautiful appearance to one of horror and shock as she begins to shake where she sits.

"Son, If what you say is true we just better hope to all lord of creation that He can not manifest. Unless Nee-san can handle him . . . .this world will be no more." Kaguya says shocking those who can hear her. Though speaking in her and Zetsu's hidden language only Kushina and the others know what's about to happen. They all prepare for the worst and pray to Kami that Mathias is strong enough to do what he can.

"Oh look My future husband is getting talked to by some . .. . what the fuck is that?" Deidara says a little scared as a figure appears from the darkness in the combatants lounge.

"Oh thats Naruto-kuns sensei." Kushina says smiling.

"He's trained me and my little Naru-kun to the point we are neigh unstoppable." Kushina says with a dreamy sigh thinking on the times she and naruto trained together.

"Mmm i can still remember the night we shared together as Husband and wife." Kushina says shocking Deidara and the others.

"You and your son had sex?" Konan asks a bit freaked out.

"Of course. He is also my husband. We uzumaki need to regain our numbers somehow. And besides our genes are near perfect so incestuous relationships don't lead to deformations or birth defects with children. It's why most nations wanted us. Why does that freak you out?" Kushina asks.

"Not really it's just shocking actually hearing that from a mother. Oh lets watch the fights are about to start." Deidara says with a happy smile on her face.

 **(Combatant area.)**

Soon the area in the combatants lounge is engulfed in darkness before a figure rises out of it. The male wearing what looks like a simple very dark black and gray robe with a high collar stretching to be just below the top of the back of the head. Along the arms of the robe are solid bone pieces made to be armor. The chest plate looking like a thick rib bone stretching around the chest where at the sternum a nub is formed in the shape of a small spike. On the abdomen of the top piece is the literal skull face of some demonic being with darkish blue glowing eyes. His pants form fitting and much the same with a bone chunk belt wrapping around his waist with two blue bottles filled with a liquid no one can really identify which also glow blue. His boots solid black with intricate designs woven in along with a frontal tapestry of runes leading down to just below the knees which hangs off the front of the belt.

The male's face seems to be an ash covered skull with a horridly demonic presence giving off a faint navy blue glow to outline his features. with the same blue energy and aura surrounding his eyes as it wisps off them both from the sides. His gaze rather demonic as a blackened hood is worn to shadow his face making the glowing even more prominent. The male turns to Naruto and stares him down before crossing his arms over his chest. His Twin daggers having a glowing blue runes on them which states "Dark" on the right handed dagger. the left handed one reads to all who see it "Hand" as the daggers give off a faint pulsing glow of energy near the blades. The handles of said daggers appear to be the claw bones of dragons.

 **(A/N: Look in my profile for the image link of Mathia's current copy paste it from here.** **imanager/image_ ?imageid=4434764 &width=750&hash=7de2fef88b211bfb624b4fb37558bba2** **)**

"Sensei you're not fooling anyone with that change of wardrobe. What the hell happened to you anyway? Where were you the last 20 minutes?" Naruto asks angrily as the darkness fades from the room immediately being sucked into the male's body who is currently starring his student down.

"Getting my ass kicked that's what i've been doing. I slaughtered all that i was supposed to and even after that it turns out That IDIOT summoned something he shouldn't have. And cause of that i have no doubt i will die this day." Mathias says to his student as he looks at them repairing and cleaning up the Arena from the garbage that was thrown down there due to the nara giving up mid fight.

"Sensei . . .i hope that wherever you end up . . .you'll be happy." Naruto says hugging his sensei from behind who just pats his students hands before nodding himself.

"Hai . . I do as well." Mathias says before Naruto lets him go. Mathias is brought into his own thoughts as he dreams of a world where their truly is no real evil, No bad or hurtful wars. Where the world's inhabitants accept the faults and inconsistency of everything that they are and that the different races and species live in harmony and peace. Where instead of fighting, diplomacy and a few stern looks and words can do just as much as a fight. He then draws into his only dream. . .a dream he may never have due to his lord deciding it is his time. He sighs and reaches over patting Naruto's head before pointing down to the arena.

"Okay squirt it's your match now the arena is cleaned. Remember don't use your kenjutsu on Gaia since it won't work. Her absolute defense is just as good as yours if not better. . .be careful otouto and kick some ass." Mathias says as he explodes in a large green ball that screams out in agony as if the cloud was a tortured soul being carved into pieces before he reappears behind the Hokage in the Kage box.

"Naruto dude. . . your sensei is fucking scary." Shino says in a rare show of Emotion as he pats his friend on the back.

"Yeah he is. . . but that's just how he appears. In actuality he's just a giant fucking teddybear you can confide in." Naruto says as His sensei leans in whispering something to the Hokage who just gains a smile and a look of pure and utter relief.

* * *

 **(Arena floor)**

* * *

Genma just sighs as he looks at the repaired battleground for the chuunin exams and walks out to call out the next contestants.

"Will Sabaku no Gaia of Suna and Naruto Uzumaki formerly of Konoha please come down. Your Fights about to begin." Genma says as Gaia appears in a Suna shunshin in front of him. Naruto however takes a more traditional route to the arena floor . . . by just falling forwards. He just slams face first into the dirt like a sack of fucking hammers tilting his head up to look at the ref and Gaia. A clearly bored out of his skull expression written in his eyes before stands up and away from Gaia dropping into his usual Jaguar Taijutsu stance.

"Both combatants ready?" Genma asks as both fights give an uninterested nod towards the proctor before glaring each other down.

" **HAJI-** " Before Genma can finish two figures shushin into the middle between Gaia and Naruto. The figures are Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Yo, We late?" Kakashi says as he quirks an eyebrow at a very pissed off Genma.

"Yes you are hatake-san. The uchiha has been disqualified and as such needs to leave the arena floor so that the two real finalists can have their fight." Genma says gaining the Uchiha's Ire.

"That fucking Dobe is in the finals while I, an Uchiha has been disqualified? What retarded shit for brains asshole decided to deny me my RIGHT TO FIGHT in these pitiful exams." Everyone's favorite whiner cries as one man stands up in the Kage box.

"I DID YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE SHIT." The man yelled out as the Uchiha turns to glare at the man who is now standing in the kage box. He glares hatefully at the man that caused him his chance at being Chuunin.

"How dare you, Revoke your claim now and i wont have the council on your ass for this stupid decision." Sasuke demands as his sharingan blazes to life showing only 2 tomoe in his left eye and one in his right eye.

"I AM THE FIRE DAIMYO YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BASTARD. YOU ARE LUCKY YOU DID NOT KNOW OF WHO I WAS BEFORE THAT LITTLE OUTBURST OR I WOULD HAVE HAD YOU EXECUTED. NOW GET OFF THE FIELD BEFORE I HAVE UZUMAKI FORCE YOU OFF IT." The daimyo states already knowing of the hatred the uzumaki child has of the boy he once tried to make friends with. The time spent in the booth with the other Kage's had showed them that even if he was forced into banishing the child he held no illwill towards such a fine young man.

"HA the dobe fight me and force me to do anything. That's a laugh. I'm an Uchiha and NO ONE is more powerful than an Uchiha. I accept this challenge. What are the stakes and rewards?" The uchiha asks the daimyo. Before he can answer a pink haired girl pipes in her usual howler monkey way.

"YEAH SASUKE-KUN SHOW THAT LITTLE DEMON WHO'S BOSS. MAKE IT A FIGHT TO THE DEATH SO WE DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIS USELESSNESS ANYMORE. IT'S NOT LIKE HE STANDS A CHANCE ANYWAY" Sakura screams praying with every cell in her body that Naruto is able to do what he wants to and isn't harmed by her one time crush Sasuke to much.

"Hn, Fine a fight to the death it will be. Daimyo- _sama_ i'm going to show you just how wrong you are about me. If i win and after i kill this clanless orphan of a dobe my prize is that you force his mother to be my future bitch to breed more Uchiha so i can rebuild my clan." The uchiha says boldly. Naruto for his part doesn't react in any physical way as he was trained. But on the inside he could feel true hatred, Rage and power building within himself He merely looks to the daimyo and calmly states.

"I accept the fight Daimyo-sama. I to would enjoy a fight to the death with this child. As for a reward when i win . . .I merely want Mikoto Uchiha to be granted all her clans scrolls, belongings and anything else she was forced to give up when this little shit here banished her for no good reason. And for the Uzumaki swirl to be REMOVED FROM ALL CHUUNIN AND JONIN ATTIRE AND VESTS AS WELL AS THE REMOVAL OF THE SWIRL FROM THE HEADBANDS WHICH WILL NOT BE REAPPLIED TILL I AS CLAN HEAD DEEM THEY CAN! My clan will no longer be shown true disrespect by having our symbol. . .OUR NATIONAL AND TRADITIONAL SYMBOL, On attire, metal works, scrolls, head bands or any other thing the swirl is on in this dreaded place. They have LOST THE RIGHT TO IT'S USE AND DO NOT DESERVE IT! SO far only 12 people have shown me they truly earned the right to bear my nation's Symbol." Naruto says getting a nod from the daimyo.

"Fine then, Mortal Kombat it shall be and the stakes are made. Depending on the winner of this match the rewards and laws will be enforced IMMEDIATELY. Proctor-san, Escort the suna Nin back to the combatants area and take the silver haired one with you. I shall proctor the fight between these two. Now you two the rules are simple. The fight is to the death. Use any and every tactic, power, technique or weapon you have at your disposal the fight does not stop till one of you or both of you are dead. Start any time you wish." The daimyo says sitting on his chair wanting to watch the fight ensue.

Genma does as instructed and escorts both Kakashi and Gaia off the field as Naruto just stops his jaguar stance and instead adopts a new stance. One far to relaxed looking to be any formal fighting style and the uchiha just smirks seeing this.

"Hn, Dobe let's get this over with. I'm gonna make sure to take your mother and breed powerful children." Sasuke claims as Naruto merely stands there seething with rage on the inside while outwardly he just seems lax.

"Dobe i'm talking to you. Or don't you care about your slut mother. HM probably thinking about how i'm going to make sure to fuck her like the cock hungry whore she is and force her to be my brood sow before selling her off to the highest bidder like a prostitute." Sasuke says laughing at his own plans as Naruto merely has a sealless clone pop into existence and take up his stance aswell. The Naruto's just stare at Sasuke waiting. Waiting and planning.

"What's the matter dobe Can't talk back to me? What did your Shitty existence finally catch up with you? . . . DON'T IGNORE ME DOBE!" Sasuke says before blurring through hand signs.

 _ **"Chidori"**_ (Thousand Chirping Birds.)Sasuke yells as his his right hand is engulfed in sparking lightning before he rockets forward to impale Naruto. Naruto and his clone giving a bored look merely stand there not answering anything. The chidori Sasuke has merely slams into Naruto's chest and phases out as if it wasn't even there. Sasuke's hand Which is still going forward smashes into Naruto's chest and a sickening crunch is heard as Sasuke's hand breaks upon impact with Naruto's trained and honed body.

"Are you done Teme? Cause seriously I have an exam to win and a wife to make love to as we're on our way out of this Rat hole." Naruto says with an extremely bored tone as he looks down at the tiny Last Uchiha.

"Shut up dobe it's not like you're better than me loser. I look forward to raping your mother every night only to watch as she cries out in pain while giving birth to my children before i kill her." Sasuke says only to have Naruto summon up a second " _ **Kage Bunshin"**_ which takes his standing at Naruto's left side.

"You know Sasuke, I've dreamt about what i would do to you if in a fight to the death . . . how i should kill you . .. how i should beat you . . . .how i should Humiliate you . . .but in the end i just don't care anymore. You're not worth my time nor effort. You are not even on my radar of being a threat nor are you even worthy of being in my thoughts so i decided to just stop thinking of you and end this quickly." Naruto says finally not giving a shit about the Uchiha in front of him. He'll just have to apologize to Itachi when he sees him once again in konoha or when he tries to "kidnap" him for his Biju.

Naruto's clones immediately _**"Hiraishin"**_ to Sasuke and grab his wrist before thrusting their arms upward having their open palms slam into sasuke's armpits tearing BOTH his arms off as the impact was just too much for his frail 12 year old body to handle. Naruto then channels chakra to his eyes and they change from a deep Mariner Blue to a royal purple that encompases his whole eyes with 6 concentric black rings around his pupils. Naruto then immediately grabs hold of Sasuke's chest before calling out.

 _ **"Ningendo"**_ (Human Path) Naruto then pulls hard tearing out Sasuke's soul from his body and smiling at the frightened apparition like form in his hands.

"You wanted my and my Sensei's power Sasuke well . . . fine then, **YOU CAN HAVE IT!** " Naruto yells as he immediately channels his full blown instinct which erupts in a solid red pillar of crimson energies that then floods into Sasuke's soul granting it untold power just as it does to anyone who activates instinct before Naruto rams sasuke's soul back into his body. The act causing sasuke's arms to regrow do to the regenerative abilities of instinct. Sasuke smirked thinking he is now stronger than all that could stand before him and goes to stand up only to find that his entire body erupts in a magnitude of pain and agony his mind has never thought would even be obtainable.

Sasuke's arms and legs explode into liquid as his chest, gut, cock and face muscles tear wide open gushing blood. His arms and legs healing from the stumps they were left as completely once more only to tear just the same way as the rest of his body as he cries out in the loudest possible way as blood fills his lungs and he coughs out blood, pus and bile from his mouth as he slowly dies a death that feels like an eternity to him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KAMI, KAMI SAVE ME PLEASE OH GOD MAKE IT STOP. SHINIGAMI-SAMA PLEASE, PLEASE JUST END ME TAKE MY SOUL AND LET ME JOIN TOU-SAN. KAAAAA-SAN MAKE IT STOP PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS ANYMORE AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH OH KAMI MAKE IT END." Sasuke wails out in pain and true torture while his voice cracks at points as his body is slowly liquefying from the power output as the liquefaction stops only for sasuke's entire body to explode in a violent explosion caking the ground around himself with gore of all kinds leaving the area littered with his shredded remains. A long chunk of intestines lying on Naruto's shoulder as he keeps his impassive face.

Naruto just sighs and takes the intestines and tosses them off his shoulder as if it was soaked with shit and shudders in disgust when he has to touch it.

"Gross, it touched me. Daimyo-Sama . . .i win. Please enforce your law now and confiscate any and all items bearing the uzumaki swirl inside shops, homes, bases and those Shinobi here today and destroy them. The only exceptions to this law are the Sandaime Hokage, the Konoha Rookie 10 since i am no longer a member of Konoha. The rest of the rookie 10 know who they are and will be reporting to the Kage box to give you the passcode Shikamaru will tell them to allow them to keep them. And finally Maito Gai, Jounin sensei of Squad 9 as he has shown me that he truly honors and respects the Uzumaki and has never once let my clan's beliefs fall and i would be honored to have such a youthful and determined man bearing the proud Swirl of the Uzumaki." Naruto says before looking towards Genma and giving a nod who Shunshins to the rookie 10 who are all sitting in Naruto's cheering section and he hands them one piece of paper as they get up to leave towards the Kage box.

"Will Gaia of the sand please come to the arena floor. Your match is about to get started." Genma says as Gaia soon sand Shunshins to the arena floor.

 **(Okay now for those who are about to BITCH about technology being in Naruto, They have fucking refrigerators, speakers, commsystems, tac comms, computers and fucking televisions, radios and FUCKING MOVIES. So piss the fuck off about "Technology like MP3 players and android phones being in the show, Not being Cannon" when all that shit is there so FUCK THE FARTHEST OFF.)**

"Hello Gaia, Nice to see such a cute face again. Listen before we start i thought i'd do this." Naruto says as he looks to his Sensei who nods in return pulling out as mall rectangular device and touching it. After a bit he hooks it up to the stadium speakers and music begins playing.

"I had chosen this song to suit you as your theme song. Due to your . . strange way of speaking about your mother." Naruto says as _**Mama said knock you out By Five Finger Death Punch**_ Begins playing throughout the stadium. The combatants in the arena just smile. Gaia's smile is rather wicked as she enjoys the music.

"Mother says she likes this. She will love to kill you to this . . Theme song you call it. I enjoy it." Gaia says as she looks towards Naruto who just snickers a little bit nodding some as he looks to his sensei before giving a gentle nod again and switching the songs.

"And this is my theme song." Naruto says as _**Barbie Girl By Aqua**_ begins to play making naruto stumble a bit before looking at his sensei who is currently laughing his ass off.

"OI CHANGE THE SONG ASSHOLE THAT'S NOT MY THEME SONG!" Naruto yells at his Sensei who just drops to the floor laughing harder when he presses next on the device and the song playing now is _**I want it that way, By Backstreet boys."**_

"You are just one giant festering asshole you know that?" Naruto asks a bit pissed off before Mathias gets up and stops laughing.

"Sorry Naruto i couldn't resist busting your balls one last time you know. Alright seriously though here's the song you wanted." Mathias says before fiddling with the device that then begins playing Naruto's song.

 **(Que song Requiem by Avenged Sevenfold start.)**

"Okay both fighters ready?" Genma asks having just stopped chuckling at the blonde's expense. Getting nods from them both he merely raises his arm.

" **Hajime"** Genma says before shunsining towards a safe distance on the roof of the combatants lounge knowing those two jinchuuriki will destroy nearly everything in there path.

 _ **"Ryuusa Bakuryuu"**_ (Quicksand Waterfall) Gaia says as her sand reacts and immediately darts towards Naruto in a thick and heavy stream as if it were a river. Naruto being quick on his feet merely dodges rather nimbly with a spin. When the move is repeated and sent at Naruto again and again he merely dodges the streams of sand knowing what happened to Lee last time.

 _ **"Suiton: Mizurappa"**_ (Water release: Violent water wave.) Naruto says as he spews water out of his mouth in a violent stream at the strem of sand both of them clashing mid air as they begin a power struggle between them. The sand becoming clumpy and useless as the water jutsu soon pushes the sand away and pushes closer to Gaia. Gaia seeing this widens her eyes as she shunshins to a safe distance in the back of the arena to keep her _**Suna no yoroi**_ (Sand armor) From becoming wet and useless.

 _ **"Sabaku Rou"**_ (Desert Prison) Gaia says as her gourd pops open and soon explodes outward from Gaia's hand coating it with sand launching the massive arm of sand towards Naruto who merely stands there not really caring. He merely remembers his sensei's teachings and holds his hands out as a saw blade like blue construct appears hovering by naruto's hand which begins spinning making a revving sound. Naruto points his index finger at the disk which soon has an elaborate Sealing structure imprinted on it. Naruto while having done that making 12 disks appear all with the different sealing array's appearing on them has his left hand doing one handed hand seals before he stops and throws his hand outward shouting.

 _ **"Suiton: Suiryuudan No jutsu"**_ (Water release: Water dragon Jutsu.) The water dragon erupts from Naruto's hand and launches at the sand hand. The water from his Mizurappa adding into the dragon's size making it slam into the sand. Although not breaking away the sand as fast it is still keeping it from touching Naruto who merely flicks his wrist towards the sand arm that is pushing as his water dragon. The disk buzzes as it slices through the sand arm a bit before the sealing array activates exploding the disk in an eruption of water that soaks more of the sand leaving it as useless clumps. The sand that isn't hit with water that sprays everywhere liters the battlefield giving Gaia enough to smirk at. She merely stops her attack after 6 of Naruto's strange disks have exploded leaving the area a little soaked and covered with sand making it look like a small lakeside or beach.

 _ **"Sabaku Fuyuu"**_ (Desert Suspension) Gaia says as a large chunk of desert sand rises into the air floating there with her standing on it looking at the boy. She merely smiles before going for another of her jutsu.

 _ **"Suna Shigure"**_ (Sand Drizzle) Gaia says as the sand from her side of the stadium launches into the air pulling up the ground with it grinding it down into sand as well to be used for the jutsu as it begins raining large doses of sand all over the area making naruto have to actually work at dodging the falling sand only to accidentally get knocked down by a _**Suna bunshin**_ (Sand clone) And buried under the sand as it covers his body.

 _ **"Sabaku Taisou"**_ (Imperial Desert Burial) Gaia exclaims as all the sand in the area that was created and rained onto the field compacts leaving silence. Gaia thinking the deed is done merely floats to the ground on her sand and just stands there. Soon before she can ask to be declared the winner a fist connects with her head sending her careening into the side of arena breaking into the wall leaving a body shaped imprint inside it. The figure in the wall disintegrates into sand revealing it was a _**Suna Bunshin**_ that he had hit. He just smirks before turning around and slamming a fist into the real Gaia's head sending her to the floor as her sand rushes up to protect her only to not be fast enough to block the attack.

"Blam, haha DODGE BITCH!" Naruto says as he teleports via Shunshin towards Gaia and begins pounding her into the wall even farther than she was before grabbing hold of her shirt and hurling her towards the sandy arena once again only to have her stand up slowly.

"Mother what is this? This liquid. . . it's wet and warm. . . it's thick too. . . . **MY BLOOD, IT'S MY BLOOD!"** Gaia exclaims loudly in a panic as she feels the blood pouring out of her mouth and the cuts on her body.

 _ **"Tanuki Neiri no jutsu"**_ (Feigning sleep technique.) Gaia immediately gets put to sleep as her sand begins to go wild surrounding her body as it begins taking a very familiar shape.

 **"Yahoo, I'm finally free bitches. Time to die!"** the Ichibi says as it towers over the stadium. Soon a couple explosions happen around the village and alarms began blaring as the Tanuki Shukaku leaps out into the forest and begins destroying what he can with his sand.

"What the fuck? Whats going on?" Naruto asks a little confused as his sensei shows up.

"The invasion is starting Naruto. Orochimaru's forces which are basically just bandits given the shunshin and a few fire jutsu are trying to raid the village as a distraction remember we talked about this." Mathias says as he looks towards the raging Tanuki and how it's attacking friend and foe alike.

"Oh yeah, but what's with the strange masked assholes who are actually doing some damage?' Naruto asks as the Hokage drops down on the arena floor.

"That would be Root. Danzo's hidden forces which he has used to spread word of your jinchuuriki status to the public as well as doing dirty dealings and they were also the real culprits to all the human experimentation done which orochimaru was blamed. Naruto i need you to go after the Ichibi container Gaia and try and stop her. Mathias you need to defend the village and kill anything that gets in your way that has a root or sound symbol or is merely a genetic or mutated abomination of a madman's dreams." Hiruzen says getting a nod from mathias who merely pulls out two AK12's and begins walking towards the devastation before he stops and yells.

" **RAMPAGE!"** Mathias screams as he charges forward as fast as he can unloading his strange weapons into the enemy killing them from a good distance away before hurling what looks like large smoke bombs which explode shaking the very ground around them as he disappears into the carnage bringing nothing but death, blood and gore to the enemy numbers as he slaughters them.

Naruto nods at Hiruzen and smiles as Kushina and everyone else in the Naruto cheering section shunshins down to the arena floor.

"Hello Blondie-kun. Nice to finally meet you." Says a blond haired Kunoichi that steps forward.

"Uh hello . .. who are you?" Naruto asks a bit confused as Hiruzen notices her cloak before stepping in front of Naruto.

"Oh i'm Deidara and i'm here to meet you. It's not often i meet someone who loves true art as much as i do. These are my friends, Konan and Hidan. We are." Deidara says before being cut off by Hiruzen.

"You're part of akatsuki. A criminal organization that is after the Bijuu and their containers. I won't let you take Naruto-kun." Hiruzen says drawing a kunai.

"Huh? Oh that, No old man we aren't here to kidnap him or anything. I would never hurt my future husband. No we three are here to help you with this invasion while gaining brownie points for my little Naru-koi there." Deidara says with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Y-You're not here to kidnap him? May i ask why your plans have changed?" Hiruzen asks a little confused.

"Simple, we were deceived by a man named Obito who claimed to be Madara Uchiha who used a poor soul Tobi as a scapegoat. Poor little guy was so scared when he came out of his mind control he was begging us not to hurt him. We were able to fight Obito off and send him running to a hidden base somewhere where he's planning on completing his own goals while Akatsuki will return to trying to obtain peace. I'm here to give Naru-koi some aid in taking down Ichibi. It was to be my job with my partner at first so i know how to beat him easier. After we take care of the tailed beast we'll join the fray at the front lines. In the meantime Konan and Hidan will be your bodyguards." Deidara says walking towards Naruto pulling him into a hug. Her hands mouths opening up and having the tongues lick his cheeks before she kisses his head.

"Alright i'll trust you for now. .. but if you so much as think of betraying me. .. Naruto's sensei will hunt you down and kill every last one of you before saving his student. Now the rest of you just defend the leaf. Please i know you have no need to after today but please . . .just save the village you once called home." Hiruzen says making the three women pale at the thought since they know the man that trained Naruto had taken on the dragon summon clan. They all nod their heads and Naruto and Deidara speed off after the ichibi while Konan and Hidan go with Hiruzen and begin fighting off the stronger opponents that Root has to offer while the rest of Naruto's growing family disappear in a shunshin or use wind manipulation to fly to certain sections of the village to defend its walls.

Hiruzen reappears in the Kage viewing box to see Orochimaru, Mei, A, and Onoki looking at him wondering what he wanted them to do.

"Listen here everyone. The leaf is under attack and Since Mei you are our ally i wish for your cooperation in this by having what Shinobi you have here defending the hospital with yourself to ensure no one loses their lives there and that it stays standing." Getting a nod from the Mizukage she immediately shunshins with her body guards to the hospital with her 15 anbu and 10 Jonin guard patrol following to defend the Hospital.

"A i know Kumo and Konoha have had their differences but i would truly consider it a god send for you and your brother to go to the the orphanage downtown. It's the only one in the village and protect it so that the orphan children do not suffer kidnappings or the sight of death to much. Please, i'll have treaty papers written up by the time next week hits for this one simple act." Hiruzen says with a pleading tone as He looks at them both. A and Bee look at one another and shrug their shoulders knowing that Konoha could be a valuable ally in the future what with the Blonde Gaki being one to fight for them. They nod and smile at the chance to cut loose on the enemy as they haven't had a good fight in a few years. It'll be a good workout for them.

"Oonoki . .. you have no need or want to help Konoha all i ask is that you don't attack us with the enemy here and i'll even consider cutting down on the bandits at the border's of Rock and Fire country free of charge so you don't have to waste shinobi on them anymore. Please just don't stab us in the back." Hiruzen says looking at the aged Kage who was in his hundreds. The ancient man looks up at Hiruzen and smirks a little bit.

"Tell you what. Give us the blood of that uchiha who just died and allow us to analyze it for anything useful and me and my shinobi will not only NOT attack Konoha we will defend one of its entrances so that no forces get into the village." Oonoki says trying to barter for a chance at finding the secrets of the blood of the Uchiha.

Hiruzen just sighs not really giving a crap about the brats body or remains simply nods to Oonoki who smiles happily and has one of his Jonin go down to the arena floor and collect the heart, chunks of flesh and a large blood sample before the Jonin finds the sharingan eyes. He picks them up and shunshins back to Oonoki handing him the bag and the eyes he gives to Hiruzen who merely hands them off to Konan who is standing beside him.

"I understand that Tobi whose mind was controlled is an Uchiha who had his eyes stolen and was kidnapped from the clan. I remember reading about the incident at the time Naruto was born since it was handed in by my brother. Poor Child was attacked and had his own two eyes ripped from his head in the confusion of the kyuubi attack and was sold off as a slave to what my spies say. Give those eyes to him and tell him it's from his uncle Hiruzen." Hiruzen says sighing sadly at his brother's first wife who was an Uchiha who died in the kyuubi attack knowing that his nephew was blinded and kidnapped. Konan nods as Oonoki tells his Shinobi they are to defend the leaf's eastern most gate and take out the summon that had destroyed it.

Hiruzen senses something is a miss and shunshins with Konan and Hidan to the roof of the kage box only to see Danzo standing there without his bandages or eye wrap. His eye having a sharingan blazing along with a grey mutated arm implanted with dozens of Sharingan Eyes.

"Danzo . . .you're attacking the leaf? You have to either be very brave or very stupid. What is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen says only to have Danzo flip through handsigns making three coffins appear each one having a nameless Root Anbu inside of them. He quickly kills the three of them before running through more hand signs and calling out the name of the one jutsu Hiruzen never wanted to hear uttered.

 _ **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei"**_ (Summoning: Impure world Resurrection) As he slams his hands on the ground the three sacrificed men sink into the ground with the coffins only to then see three more coffins rise with kanji written on them for 1st, 2nd and 4th. Hiruzen just stares at Danzo in shock and surprise as the he is unable to stop the three coffins from showing up releasing the first, second and fourth hokages.

"You sick bastard Danzo. How dare you sully the hokage's memories by using that horrible jutsu on them." Hiruzen says as Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato all walk out of the Coffins only to stare at Hiruzen and all just snicker a bit.

"Wow Saru-chan . . .it looks like time really took a bo staff to your face. You look to be about like 90 years old." Tobirama says with a chuckle.

"Yeah really Hiruzen. You look older then that ancient bag of bones the Shodaime tsuchikage." Hashirama says.

"Sarutobi so good to see you. How's my little weapon Naruto doing?" Minato says surprising Hiruzen at his words.

"Sensei. . . Hashirama. . .Minato. I'm afraid you've been used by Danzo in an attack on the leaf in an attempt to take over as hokage. Minato what do you mean your little weapon? Naruto's a human being not a weapon." Hiruzen says a little confused.

"Huh? Hiruzen didn't you read the file operation blacklight? Naruto was supposed to get the 9 tailed fox sealed inside him and then trained to be a weapon to protect the leaf with his dying breaths. Only to then at age 25 be chained and used as breeding stock to make more powerful weapons to keep konoha safe for centuries to come. I mean come on the uzumaki immortality gene makes it so he will never age and constantly be able to give powerful weapons." Minato says smiling.

"Minato . .. you only wanted naruto to be a weapon? He's a little boy with a heart and soul not some tool to be used and tossed aside." Hiruzen asks a bit stunned the one he chose to be hokage would do such a thing.

"Of course, sensei Danzo and i came up with that plan long ago when i was graduating the academy. I'd get Kushina to fall for me, get her pregnant then the first chance i get steal Kyuubi from her and seal it inside Naruto. Fake Naruto's death so Kushina leaves and then train naruto to be a weapon for Konoha's protection as we prove only we deserve to be a hidden village while ruling the elemental nations. Naruto then would breed strong children which also end up weapons to protect new Konoha. That masked man's appearance the night our weapon was born just gave us someone to blame for the incident." Minato says shocking both previous hokage's and Hiruzen.

" **MINATO YOU FUCKING TEME. I WILL END YOU FOR WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING** " An enraged voice says. Hiruzen turns around seeing it was Kushina who was now standing in front of Hiruzen with a fire in her eyes that immediately says her current state is a rank 15 on a 1-10 scale of rage.

"Kushina? What are you doing alive? You were supposed to die that night? I thought you'd be so grief stricken you'd kill yourself." Minato says a little confused.

"You teme i'd never kill myself. It wouldn't even be possible you idiot. So i left only to find out 12 years later that my little Naru-koi was alive all this time. I thought you loved me and him but hearing this . .. oh you are going to get it mister. Hiruzen, leave this Teme to me. He's going to be sent back to the shinigami in the worst way possible." Kushina says as she takes out her Katana.

"Oh hush kushina. I was only doing what was right for the village. You're acting like he's your lover or something." Minato says only to see Kushina blush with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Whats with that face kushina?" Minato asks a bit confused.

"Oh nothing, It's just that MY sochi-koi and I are in fact married. He asked me before the start of the Chuunin exams. It was so romantic when he asked me a second time at his hidden forest in the cloudera forest he sealed away in his pocket dimension before we came here." Kushina says with a happy smile on her face.

"GOOD KAMI KUSHINA. He's your son, how could you do something so sick and disgusting?" Minato was saying as Kushina charged at him slashing at his torso only to have Minato Shunshin away to safety on one of the other rooftops.

"IT'S NOT DISGUSTING IT'S TRADITION YOU FUCKING TEME." Kushina says darting after him ready to slice him into pieces as their fight takes them to forest beside the stadium.

"Well that was . .. . strange. Never thought our will of fire would be corrupted to this kind of point. Hiruzen i'm afraid we can't fight what Danzo wants. . . we will have to fight you now saru-chan." Tobirama says with a sad smile hating that he must fight his student on the behest of another of his students because of his lust for power.

"Fear not hokage-sama, Me and Hidan will take care of these two. You take care of your old teammate and the instigator of this asinine invasion. Come hidan we have a sacrifice for your goddess and i have someone strong to test myself against." Konan says as she charges at Tobirama landing a devastating punch to his stomach sending him to the arena floor where she charges down to continue the fight as Hidan and Hashirama begin their fight that takes them into the village streets where Hidan is surrounded by multiple Root shinobi who she then seems to sacrifice to her Goddess Jashin.

"I guess that just leaves us my old rival. I can't believe you have sunk so low as to invade the leaf for power." Hiruzen says taking up his old battle stance. Glad that Mathias had stopped by giving him an age repairing drink that would allow his body to gain a few more years. Hiruzen decides he isn't going to hide and disables the henge around him. When the smoke clears Hiruzen stands in front of danzo in his 40 year old body. Hiruzen smiles as he feels better than he ever has in ages before looking at a shocked Danzo.

"Young you may seem but it is a simple Henge. I on the other hand have used genetics to give myself youth and made myself more powerful than all the hokage's combined you stand no chance hiruzen and when i become Hokage. All of the elemental nations shall bow before the might of the new and improved Konoha." Danzo says dropping into his own stance as He charges Hiruzen.

* * *

 **{With Minato and Kushina)**

* * *

Kushina and Minato land opposite of each other on a household nearing the Hokage tower. Both of them looking at each other in a way one would stare down an enemy.

"How could you Kushina?" Minato says a little confused.

"What do you mean how could i Minato. How could i what?" Kushina asks preparing her next moves.

"I mean Kushi-chan. How could you sleep with Naruto. He's just a weapon for the village. I had this whole thing planned out with Danzo. You were supposed to fall in love with me after the staged Kumo Kidnapping. I was to get you pregnant and extract the Kyuubi. You would have lived cause of your genes and kekkei genkai and I would have sealed Kyuubi into Naruto. He would be trained by me to be a weapon and then made to breed powerful shinobi for The village. How could you come back and worst of all Have sex with him. He's your son, It's just wrong." Minato screams a she just tries wrapping his head around this whole thing.

"And i don't know why you won't listen. It's uzumaki Heritage you asshole. . . .I did fall in love with you. I fell in love with the man i thought could bring the Uzumaki back. That was till i found your little journal depicting your false love and who you really wanted to be with." Kushina says throwing his journal at his head nailing him in the face.

"Only used to breed a weapon while secretly wanting and loving Mikoto so you could have access to the Uchiha vaults and Jutsus. . . .You're pathetic " _Husband_ ". I was planning on leaving The leaf with Naruto that night till Obito came and ruined everything. I only decided to try and fall in love with you cause i felt you could be the man that While not Uzumaki wouldn't Dilute our gene's enough to matter. But it turns out that the man i was looking for was my own son." Kushina says with a tender smile.

"And thanks to Sochi's Sensei Mathias He's now 100% Uzumaki Croqvist. Sadly Naruto would always need a father's set of gene's To keep his genetic code Stable so while not able to truly be Uzumaki 100%. Croqvists DNA was a WONDERFUL Improvement over your genes. Hell Because of that Naruto can now absorb and use hells energies, blast lightning, fire, ice and insects from his own arms, Is now near indestructible due to his massively dense skin and muscles which can only be cut with certain objects such as obsidian blades and is fast enough to leave after images of himself. Plus, he has the ability to use Mathias's own skill sets. And pass all these things down to newer Generations. And because of that genetic change He no longer will look like a copy of you. No he'll look more like the man he loves as a father. Now stop talking and fight me Minato." Kushina says before disappearing and leaving an afterimage of herself.

She appears in front of Minato and slams her hands into his chest screaming.

" _ **Raiton: Jibashi"**_ (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder) A large torrent of electricity electrocutes Minato and explodes sending him flying away.

Minato lands a few houses away and growls using _**Hirashin**_ To reappear next to Kushina as he sweeps her legs and grabs hold of her arm and throws her over his shoulder into the roof below before throwing her into the air and jumping up at her and launching 5 miniature _**Katon: Endan**_ 's (Fire release: Flame bullets) At her all hitting her dead in the chest before once again Flashing to her direction and using his Hummingbird stance thrust punch her in the sternum as hard as he can sending Kushina 15 houses away.

Kushina landing on her back flisp to her feet and growls vehemently at Minato before spawning 5 clones and all 6 of them Race forward in a massive burst of speed all 5 Kushina clones at different intervals of 1 second apart all launch

" _ **Katon: Karyu Endan"**_ (Fire release: Dragon Missile) Directly towards Minato. Minato not expecting her massive increase in speed turns to run only to be hit with Kuhsina's Shoulder charge.

Kushina acting quickly uppercuts Minato with her left hand and right hooks Minato in the face before roundhousing him in the stomach and taking her Katana in her left hand and slashing open his abdomen before spin axe kicking him into the roof. Spinning she low sweeps his face with her right foot lifting him in the air a bit before full spin kicking him in the arm breaking it at the shoulder and sending him flying backwards.

" _ **Kongo Fusa"**_ (Adamantine Sealing Chains) Kushina's chains shooting from the top of her wrist before the hand it wraps around Minato entirely only to have Kushina slam her hand in different area slamming and smashing Minato into the roof of the house they're on. Kushina then whips him back to where he was slamming him hard into the roof nearly breaking it as he is sent back into the air only to be hit with one of Kushina's Clones Fire dragon which explodes and burns minato's broken arm to ash. Kushina disappears and reappears flying at Minato's back and flurry punches him in the spine before drop kicking him back towards the second Dragon missile which also nails him and explodes sending him back into Kushina who is twirling while having her chains around her legs each half spin has the bladed chains dig into Minato's flesh cutting him open before the third Dragon missile smashes into his chest exploding and burning him a second time this time sending one of his legs soaring into the air as it burns to dust while sending him flying towards the arena Daimyo's lounge and crashing into it.

Kushina flying as fast as she can roundhouses Minato in the head breaking his Jaw before appearing behind him and stomping him into the ground bouncing him into the air where the fourth dragon Missile nails him in the back and Kushina once again grabs Minato with her Kongo Fusa and Whips him around like a ragdoll slamming him into every surface inside the luxurious lounge area breaking and smashing everything to splinters including Minato's bones before whipping him towards her only to Kick him as hard as she can out of the lounge and back towards the 5th and final dragon missile which eats him whole and using her chains guides the missile and Minato onto the arena floor whipping him downwards. The missile and chains killing minato in the worst way possible as his flesh is melted and burned to ash while his body breaks, bleeds and burns before exploding leaving only a mutilated living torso which while healing because of the jutsu is out of commision.

"Thats for Naru-kun Teme" Kushina says before Leaping into the air and knee dropping down on the still alive Minto's skull crushing it like a watermelon. Blood and brain matter getting launched everywhere. Mikoto shows up behind Kushina and Hugs her softly before nuzzling into her.

"It's over kushina he's dead. . . .I didn't think you'd be that powerful by the time training was done though. He didn't even stand a chance." Mikoto says sweat dropping at the damage done by Kushina.

"Of course he didn't stand a chance. He was sealed in the shinigami's stomach at his weakest point and thus would have taken atleast a day to get back to where he would be a challenge. Where as I have trained for 19 years straight counting the 7 in the chamber. Besides we have areputation to uphold now. After all we weren't given these tags for nothing." Kushina says pulling out a pair of tin Dog tags.

"True, Were all official marines Mathias says so Lets show everyone What marines are truly capable of." Mikoto says as She and Kushina race off Towards the orphanage to aid the Raikage and his brother.

 **(With Gaia, Naruto and Deidara when Hiruzen first appears in the kage box. Que song, Collapsing By Demon Hunter Start.)**

"SO blondie-kun where were you planning on going after you're banished?" Deidara asks as Her and Naruto Jump through trees together trying to catch up to the released Ichibi.

"I don't know Deidara. Probably just wander around the nations for a bit before settling in like Kumo or something. I have friends out there who would be happy to let me crash with them i guess." Naruto says a little down hearted before deidara speaks up.

"Yes, Samui, Karui and omoi i understand they were with you the whole time in the forest of death. Zetsu watched over you making sure you were safe and reported to us what was happening. Gotta say that was some pretty awesome things you were pulling with those spiders and saving their asses." Deidara says as she and her blonde partner are stopped by Kakuro.

"I'm afraid i can't let you go any further dude. Gaia needs to complete her mission or we'll be killed like our dad." Kankuro says pulling out his Kurasu puppet from his back. Deidara and Naruto get ready to fight when shino Shunshins between them and Kankuro.

"Naruto, go on ahead with your friend here. I'll stay and fight Kankuro. After all me and him never got to have our match. And by the way . .. thank you for the earth jutsu you gave me. They really helped with my training." Shino says getting in his taijutsu stance.

"Alright shino just don't get hurt. His puppet is soaked with poisons. I can smell them all." Naruto says as He and Deidara quickly shunshin past Kankuro who goes to have Kurasu slash at them with one of his weapons only to be stopped by Shino who kicks his puppet into the tree beside him and roundhouse Kankuro out of his current tree.

"You will not touch my brother. Your fight is with me now. So let's get to it. I don't plan on losing either, Dattebayo" Shino says mimicking his brother in all but blood to get himself a little psyched up for the fight knowing it will be a bit tough to win against his opponent.

Deidara and Naruto quickly race forward catching up to the massive released demon. Naruto looks to Deidara and smiles before asking.

"So you were charged with taking out Gaia. Tell me do you know her weaknesses?" Naruto asks as they continue racing towards the massive demon.

"Yes i do. If you were to use explosives on his tail to cut it off he would be temporarily stunned till it grew back which would take a full minute. You can also just simply wake Gaia up and the released state will cease and reseal shukaku inside her body. But it would be better to use that Rinnegan of yours to extract the shukaku being out of her entire body and purge her of the current seals before resealing it inside her with a different seal that would better bind the demon to her like the 5 elemental prong seal. That would be strong enough to keep its influence at bay while allowing the host freedom of it's powers and chakra." Deidara says as she creates birds, rabbits and other animal shaped clay explosives before hurling them at the Shinobi chasing them down to try and keep them from Gaia.

Naruto nods taking in the information knowing that he'll have to do what she said so he comes up with a plan. He looks to Deidara as he and her fight a couple of nin's killing them as soon as they get close enough. Naruto whispers in her ear getting the Explosives mistress to shudder in pleasure at his breath when it hits her ear only to go wide eyed with pride as she nods and has him flood Kurama's chakra into her hands mouths while she kneads and makes a clay bomb in the shape of a small doll shaped like him.

"Here you go blondie-kun. It will only respond to Kurama's chakra now and it will be strong enough to destroy that Tanuki's tail buying you time to do the extraction and sealing. Just be careful it's explosive power will be a sight of beauty to behold." Deidara says with a smile as Naruto nods some and kisses the kunoichi's cheek making her blush and smile a bit before turning to face the Nin's that surrounded them.

Deidara and naruto are about to attack when they hear the distinct call of Naruto's friend shikamaru.

 _ **"KageMane No Jutsu Success"**_ (Shadow imitation jutsu) Shikamaru rises from the shadow's of Naruto And deidara showing his shadow is interlinked between the 20 or so nin's that surrounded Deidara and Naruto.

"Hey shika sup bro?" Naruto asks as if not caring about the invasion.

"Oh you know i was in the neighborhood and thought i'd say hi. The fuck you think is up you damn troublesome blonde." Shikamaru says a little annoyed at his friend.

"Geeze i was just trying to make you laugh lighten up bro." Naruto says as he sees Shikamaru sigh.

"What ever. Naruto i need this woman's help to take on these Ninja before going to defend the academy and help Iruka like i was ordered to. Please go on ahead while we keep these guys busy." Shikamaru says before naruto nods and kisses Deidara taking the doll of himself that was infused with Kurama's chakra and shunshining after the crazed Tanuki.

"alright shadow bitch. Release your jutsu and lets have some fun. Your brains will make it easy to surgically implant my art into these heathens tiny skulls." Deidara says as she makes 6 clay bird shaped bombs laughing some.

"Troublesome blonde." Shikamaru says as he quickly releases his Jutsu only to dodge as Deidara blows up one of the clay birds killing 3 Root nins as he and her begin "playing" With the enemy killing them all before moving onto the academy to defend it from the invasion forces.

Naruto hot on the tanuki's tail both literally and Figuratively is currently dodging the swips it's tail is making at the trees to knock him off.

" **Seriously kid you're starting to piss me off. Get off my ass and fight me like a man and die."** Shukaku says as he takes a swipe at Naruto who proceeds to merely spawn a few hundred Shadow clones around the forest who all began pelting the massive sand Creature with Suiton jutsu's to get the sand to clump and turn to mud.

 _ **"Mugen sajin Daitoppa"**_ (Wind Element, Infinite Sand Storm)the massive Tanuki says sending a large storm of sand out destroying all Naruto's shadow clones at once. Naruto merely sighs some as he realizes that jutsu is out and decides it's time to call on someone to help him.

Going through hand signs Naruto slams his hands on the tree he's hiding in before he calls out.

 _ **"Kuchiyose no jutsu"**_ (Summoning technique) And out of a poof of smoke Kalameet is standing in front of him.

"Hey Obaa-chan, Listen i need your help pinning that tanuki down. Think you can help?" Naruto asks the towering Dragoness as she merely huffs out in annoyance.

"I thought you were my son calling on me. I don't understand why he let you sign our contract but sure i can help you so long as you take me to my boy." Kalameet says to the blonde as she turns to see the Tanuki.

"Great i kind of need him pinned still so i can drop a bomb on his ass." Naruto says getting onto Kalameet's neck as she takes off into the air breathing a fireball at Shukaku nailing it in the arm turning its arm into glass.

"Sure i can help but this won't be any fun for me." Kalameet says as she flies around in circles breathing fire and fire balls at the tanuki getting it pissed off.

Naruto takes his chance after a few fly bys and hurls the bomb naruto into the sand on the tanuki's tail base. The bomb hits it's target and explodes massively destroying the entire tail and a large chunk of forest and ass of the tanuki as the tanuki locks up unable to move. Naruto taking this chance Shunshins onto Kalameet's head and leaps off it throwing a massive punch towards Gaia's head.

"KNOCK KNOCK BITCH NAP TIME'S OVER!" Naruto screams as he slams his punch right in Gaia's face hurling the nins body out of Shukaku who was still trying to reform its tail as it reseals inside Gaia's body when she and Naruto both hit the floor. Kalameet looks at Naruto with a smile and knows he'll be okay. She finds her son's energy and roars loudly in worry as she immediately rushes out of the forest towards his location ready to slaughter anything trying to hurt her precious child.

Naruto walks over to a still laying Gaia who is covered in blood and a few cuts from her previous battle and the jutsu that Kalameet and Naruto had used against her. Seeing naruto's approaching form, Gaia begins to panic.

"No i will not be erased. I will not cease to exist. Stay away, STAY AWAY." Gaia says as she tries and fails to flee.

"Relax Gaia i'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help." Naruto says with a smile as he gets onto his knees in front of her.

"Why . . .you can kill me now and prove your existence now. Kill me and everyone will know you are real while my existence is meaningless." Gaia says as she begins to tear up hoping that Naruto will not kill her hoping that he isn't like herself.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you Gaia. . .Jinchuuriki have to stick together. Now stop your worrying. . . I'm only going to do something to make your life easier." Naruto says reassuring her. Gaia nods a bit afraid as Naruto's Rinnegan blazes forth and he smiles some. He begins flipping through handsigns activating the hidden jutsu of the _**"Ningendo"**_ (Human Path) Of the Rinnegan and pulls Shukaku's spirit and chakra out of her. The Soul and chakra condense into a solid golden yellow orb which naruto carefully places down next to him. Naruto then runs his hands over Gaia's body softly moving her cloths out of the way finding the seals holding shukaku in were meant to turn her into a psychotic weapon that could never sleep.

Naruto sighs some and just releases the seals he finds. Unknowingly releasing a henge seal thrown into the mix making Gaia's body poof into smoke before it settles down showing a very male Gaia laying down confusing naruto who just shudders a bit before grabbing the Shukaku soul orb and pushes it inside Gaia's male body before slamming his hands on Gaia's stomach forming a 5 trigram elemental seal to seal Shukaku properly inside Gaia's new body. Looking at his work he stands up looking Gaia over.

"I didn't know you were a guy Gaia . . . .Listen i sealed Shukaku inside you with a proper seal so you can access his chakra, Use his abilities and even sleep when you want to.

"Naruto . . .What makes you so strong as to do these things? Also . . . my name is Gaara not Gaia" Gaara asks looking at naruto.

"I have my precious people to protect Gai- er Gaara. My precious people include the wives i have. They kept me from becoming you and in doing so i wanted to get strong to defend them." Naruto says looking at him.

"I see. . . i would like that. . .to have someone fight like that for me. Or to fight for someone like that." Gaara says looking at the clouds.

"You do Gaara. I'll be your first friend. I'll do what i can in my power to help you when you need it and protect you too. And you already have precious people to help and protect." Naruto Says matter of factly.

"Really . . .who would love a monster like me enough to call me a precious person?" Gaara asks incredulously at the absurdity of his statement.

"Your sister. . . I can sense her right next to us ready to attack at a moment's notice to keep you safe. She loves you I know it." Naruto says drawing Temari's attention who walks out of the bushes to Gaara seeing his henge seal is off.

"G-Gaara . . .are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Temari says with tears in her eyes and a truly worried look on her face.

"Yes Temari i'm fine . . .Naruto says you love me and i'm precious to you . . .is that true?" Gaara asks a little hopeful.

"What? Of course it is. I love you Gaara. . You're my little otouto. I'll always love you and you'll always be precious to me. I never blamed you for anything and i was only afraid to get close to you because of what you were like. I was mortified in thinking that if i tried anything You would accidentally or intentionally kill me." Temari says as she kneels down by Gaara's head seeing his surprised expression.

"T-Temari. . .Nee-chan . . .Please temari i'm sorry can you ever forgive me?" Gaara says hopeful that he hasn't lost his sister.

"I can't forgive you Gaara." Temari says sternly making Gaara's eyes widen at her words.

"I can't forgive you Gaara because there is nothing to forgive. You never did anything wrong. It was all that monster of a father's fault you ended up like that. He's to blame not you." Temari says picking Gaara's head up off the floor before leaning in and planting a deep and loving kiss on Gaara's lips Surprising herself, Naruto and Gaara in the process. Gaara just closes his eyes and accepts the kiss letting Temari deepen it before she ends it looking down at him as Kankuro shunshins into the area during the kiss only to run to his sister and brother.

"Gaara, Temari are you two okay?" Kankuro asks as he gets in his battle stance without his Puppet. The puppet obviously having been destroyed by Shino.

"We're fine Kankuro now please stand down i just wanna go home. . . I don't want to fight anymore." Gaara says shocking him to the core as he looks at his little brother.

"G-Gaara you're tired of fighting?" Kankuro asks wondering if he heard him right.

"Yes i'm tired of fighting i just don't want to fight anymore i want to go home. And for what it's worth Kankuro just like i told temari i'm sorry for all i have put you through and all the times i threatened you. Can you ever forgive me?" Gaara says and asks worried cause he threatened Kankuro more than anyone else.

"Of course i forgive you dummy. You're my little bro and no matter what i'll love you. Come on temari let's get out of here before any more leaf nins show up and kill us all. Later blondie dude." Kankuro says as he grabs hold of one of Gaara's arms when Temari does the same and they all leap off into the tree's leaving the invasion site. Naruto smiling some as he feels Shino show up behind him. Shino and Naruto smile at one another and nods before they leave the forest by the hokage tower and go towards the Village to defend their home as best they can.

Naruto and shino soon come upon the village seeing that the forces are centered mainly at the gates near Izumo and Kotetsu. Seeing them already fighting tooth and nail kicking ass brings him happiness and joy knowing those two could kick so much ass. Shino leaves naruto after telling him he has to defend his clan's home since it's near one of the Konoha gates. Naruto looks forward towards where Kotetsu and Izumo are seeing that a contingent of Leaf Nin's are racing to their aid only to see his Sensei literally SLAM into the floor in front of them all between both the leaf contingent and the invading Sound, root forces.

* * *

 **(Invasion point front lines. Que Song: Narcissistic Cannibal By KORN)**

* * *

Mathias stands in front of everyone at the village entrance between the horrid abominations made in the Root labs as well as the demons Of his father's forces brought out through the pacts. All the way to the Root Ninja themselves and the normal Leaf shinobi who were ready to begin fighting. Mathias merely looks at the numbers and decides that with what little energy he has. it's time to go back to his roots as a soldier for America. The male reaches inside his coat to his back as the Root and Leaf nin alike ready themselves for whatever weapons this strange man before them has.

Mathias merely pulls out his Dual automatic P90 Submachine guns with deep mag and laser sight Modifications and slides in position in front of the leaf nins aiming the akimbo guns towards root and pulls the triggers on both weapons causing the sub Machine guns to go off with the pleasing sounds of multiple loud bangs as the lead bullets travel faster than the root nins can move shredding their bodies like they're water balloons.

Mathias merely holds the triggers keeping the Akimbo guns steady as he fires the full 90 round clips from both guns ejecting the mags and reloading the weapons before darting forward into the fray and once again opening fire on the nins with the guns as the bullets tear through them killing multiple shinobi before they can even think. As Mathias is reloading he feels someone smash into the ground beside him only to hear a sickening scream as he turns around seeing Naruto slicing a one of his father's Spectre demons in half down the middle with Kubikiribocho. Mathias finishes reloading his P90's and gets at Naruto's back holding his guns up as they are surrounded by the Root Ninja who are standing around them in a circle waiting for the next move to attack.

"Bout time you showed up asshole." Mathias says a little pissed off.

"Oh shut up sensei you didn't have to fist fight a released demon. Besides i'm here now aren't I?" Naruto says as he holds Kubikiribocho in one hand and Raijin no ken and flooding it with his Raiton chakra making the electric Blade explode out of the hilt and making it take the shape of kubikiribocho as he manipulates its physical form.

"I'll shut up when i'm dead. Now nut the fuck up and get to killin." Mathias says as he begins once again unloading his rifles into the crowd surrounding them making sure the 90 round clips empty completely before pulling the P90's back into his cloak like jacket and this time pulling out a modified MG42 with the name Barracuda 225 etched onto it like an emblem before Mathias begins firing the massive Machine gun into the Shinobi who try and fail at dodging the fast moving bullets that are currently tearing through them like wet tissue paper. The Root behind Mathias and facing Naruto try and get at Mathias from behind only to be struck and cut down by Naruto as the two friends stand at each others back protecting one another from the enemy nin as they jump towards them at random positions.

 **(Que song Narcissistic Cannibal end. Que Song Start: Got your Six by Five Finger Death Punch.)**

Naruto and Mathias's movements in sync perfectly as they dodge, slice, swing, fire kick, punch and slash at the enemy in harmony as they did back in naruto's last year of training. The fighting and firing of weapons having the Leaf nin where they were once ready to defend the Village with their all only stare as two people. A simple Chunin hopeful and one man who wasn't even using jutsu, Just strange weapons no one had ever seen are pushing back thousands of Mutated abominations and Multiple Root ANBU Ninja. The Leaf Shinobi all just stare in awe at the strength these two have thanking Kami, Yami, Shinigami and all of the other lords, Ladies, gods and whatever deities that exist that they are on Konoha's side.

Mathias continues unloading his Machine Gun into the nins calling back to the days he was in the war when he was fighting off the Germans as he escaped the testing facility he was being experimented on in. Naruto continues slicing and hacking away at the Root Ninja that get bold enough to fire Jutsu's at them using shadow clones as Cannon fodder to take the blows and jutsu so they don't get to close to Mathias or himself as Naruto continues to cut down and slaughter any Shinobi or mutant that gets to bold and jumps at them from behind only to then be cut down. Mathias and Naruto work so well as they move to and fro through the enemy soon enough they are left alone at the front gates alone with the entire platoon of about 2000 enemies slaughtered at their feet bloody, broken or dead. Both Naruto and Mathias look to one another and nod happily before Naruto dispelled the Genjutsu around the area to show that In the trees the rest of the Invading force were charging up for Various jutsu only to throw them all at the same time.

Mathias and Naruto stand in their positions not even bothering to move as the multiple _**Katon:Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**_ (Fire Release: Great fireball Jutsu) are hurled at them in the forms of both the balls and streams of flame as well as _**Katon: Karyu Endan**_ (Fire release: Dragon fire missile) is thrown in. A few of the root nin hurl _**Raiton: Rairyu**_ (Lightning Release: Lightning dragon.) The jutsu all hit their marks and nail Naruto and Mathias dead center and the Root anbu stare emotionless at the flames and sparking Electricity that cascades in the area sparking around and making the normal chirp and electric buzz sound before the combined impact zone clears of the jutsu and leaves smoke in it's wake.

As the smoke clears all parties watching gasp in shock as standing in the middle of the jutsu blasted area are the perfectly fine, Untouched duo that is Naruto and his sensei Mathias. Both Naruto and Mathias look at one another and nod. Mathias puts away his Barracuda 225 inside his coat once again and something drops from it hitting the ground as Mathias just ignores it for now as the Stunned root nin just gape that their full powered jutsu strike did little to nothing to the both of them.

 **(Que song: Freaking Out By Mystery Skulls, Start.** _ **Seriously though check out this song from Mystery skulls. It's a fucking masterpiece.**_ **)**

" _ **I got this feeling,**_

 _ **I'm losing you.**_

 _ **And it's got me reeling,**_

 _ **I need a clue.**_

 _ **Got my heart burning,**_

 _ **I lost my spell.**_

 _ **Can't see you turning up.**_

 _ **This looks like hell.**_

 _ **I can't fight this feeling.**_

 _ **It's not in my head.**_

 _ **I know it was something I did, baby.**_

 _ **I can't fight this feeling.**_

 _ **I'm out of control.**_

 _ **Got to get back to the life that I know!"**_

Mathias merely pulls from his legs two rather deadly looking pistols. Both solid black inlaid with gold with both slides having golden trim spelling out Mustang on the left and Trench on the right. Mathias aims his Dual Wielded pistols at two Nin's in two different Directions and pulls the triggers as a loud shotgun blast erupts from both barrels of the guns. The Massive Desert Eagle shaped pistol labeled "Mustang" in gold's slug hits it's target and promptly explodes destroying the Nin it hit and a good chunk of the tree he was next to. The Same designed Deagle labeled "Trench" has it's slug explode out of the barrel in a massive plume of flame as it pierces through three Root nins causing them to burst into flames while simultaneously shredding what ever limb the slug pierced.

Mathias continues to fire off his dual pistols as Naruto shunshin's to the other nins Making sure to occasionally shunshin beside Mathias and take out a nin that tries to take him from behind ensuring that he stays safe as Mathias does the same only using his pistols ammo to kill the nin's as they look in Naruto's direction.

" _ **I'm not freaking out.**_

 _ **But it feels like time is running out.**_

 _ **How did this shit come about?**_

 _ **I'm not freaking out.**_

 _ **But I'm afraid,**_

 _ **Afraid of losing you.**_

 _ **If that's what it comes to, baby.**_

 _ **If that's what it comes to, baby.**_

 _ **It's all you gotta say to me.**_

 _ **If that's what it comes to, baby.**_

 _ **If that's what it comes to, baby.**_

 _ **It's all you gotta say to me."**_

Naruto finally having enough Turns to Mathias and slides both his swords and crossing them on his back using chakra to stick them there heads over to the massive weapon that dropped from Mathias's cloak. He heads over and picks it up realizing it's a bit light for him and smiles some asking.

"Hey sensei what the hell is this thing." Naruto inquires shaking the weapon. Mathias looks at it and laughs a bit as he points to it.

"That my student is called an RPG-7. It fires a rocket propelled grenade. Essentially it's a long range this." Mathias says as he pulls out a Mk2 Fragmentation grenade and pulls the pin tossing the grenade at a group of 5 Nin who are running through handsigns only to have the grenade explode killing them all leaving only a charred hole and scattered body parts.

"WHOA AWESOME!" Naruto exclaims as he sees the damage that so called grenade did.

" _ **I just keep onto my tongue,**_

 _ **Until all you want is done.**_

 _ **Alright.**_

 _ **And you just wanna leave me.**_

 _ **Oh- yeah.**_

 _ **Oh- c'mon!"**_

"Yeah gotta love anything rocket powered. Just remember rule number one when handling grenades. . . When the pin is pulled Mr. Grenade is no longer your friend." Mathias says laughing as Naruto nods furiously as his finger accidentally pulls the trigger on the RPG firing the rocket at Mathias. Mathias's eyes widen and he grabs the flying missile out of the air holding it as the missile pushes him back a bit. Mathias smirked as he twirls around 180 degrees sending the flying rocket towards the crowd of Leaf nin who were just watching the battle go down forcing them to scatter like roaches as the rocket flies past them and impales inside a rather large mutated abomination that stands at around 14 feet tall only to shortly after explode leaving a massive hole inside it's chest through which all its blood, guts, and other damaged organs plop out of it onto the floor.

Mathias looks at naruto a little pissed off at that and naruto rubs the back of his head a bit embarrassed and just chuckles some before Mathias take's the RPG-7 stock away from Naruto and reloading the weapon before handing it back to naruto.

" _ **I can't fight this feeling.**_

 _ **It's not in my head.**_

 _ **I know it was something I did, baby.**_

 _ **I can't fight this feeling.**_

 _ **I'm out of control.**_

 _ **Got to get back to the life that I know!**_

 _ **I'm not freaking out.**_

 _ **But it feels like time is running out.**_

 _ **How did this shit come about?**_

 _ **I'm not freaking out.**_

 _ **But I'm afraid,**_

 _ **Afraid of losing you."**_

"That counts as my kill. Next time . . . AIM THE BITCH!" Mathias says before re-taking his dual pistol stance as 15 more rocket heads like the one loaded plop onto the ground next to Naruto who Creates 10 _**Kage Bushin**_ each one created has the same RPG and all of them fire off the weapons blowing up chunks of the forest killing multiple enemy Shinobi as The other villages shinobi shudder at the power and strange weaponry this strange soldier has. Soon a massive explosion cascades over the town and Mathias and Naruto take a look at it's point of origin only to see The kage box at the chunin exams have a hugely erected 4 sided fire barrier around the rooftop. Mathias looks to Naruto who wasted all the ammo for the Rpg as the Clones dispel. Mathias takes the Rpg back, loads one last rocket into it and then slides it into his cloak making it disappear before he does the same for his Pistols. Mathias nods to Naruto before speaking.

" _ **If that's what it comes to, baby.**_

 _ **If that's what it comes to, baby.**_

 _ **It's all you gotta say to me.**_

 _ **If that's what it comes to, baby.**_

 _ **If that's what it comes to, baby.**_

 _ **It's all you gotta say to me."**_

"Naruto . . .leave the Kage Box problem to me. I'll deal with Danzo. Just go with Deidara who is rubbing her pussy through her pants after having watched you use nothing but explosives to kill the enemy right now. She's in the tree's about 15 meters south of here. She obviously finished her duty in protecting the shinobi academy and students with Iruka. Stay safe and protect your wives okay." Mathias merely gives a solemn look at Naruto before his student nods and tears up a little bit as his teacher falls backwards into his shadow disappearing leaving the body filled corpse yard that used to be the northern village entrance.

Naruto looks around at the devastation Naruto see's Izumo and Kotetsu kill off the last Root Anbu in the area. Smiling some he just chuckles having already known those two Eternal gate guards were more powerful then they let on proving they were both at least High Anbu level in terms of ability and strength since there combined body count nearly matches Mathias's and His own. Naruto heads to the tree Deidara is in and they both smile at one another before kissing rather deeply. Naruto pulls back and grabs hold of one of deidara's hands and begins to tongue kiss the mouth that is on it ensuring he entangles his tongue with the one in the palm of her hand making the explosives mistress shudder in pleasure before Naruto stops his making out and gives her a nod. They both Shunshin to the middle of the village and begin fighting off the remaining forces of the invasion leaving Mathias to deal with the instigator of this mass slaughter, Danzo Shimura.

* * *

 **(Exploded Kage box, Que song Freaking out End. Que Song: Soldiers By Otherwise** _ **.**_ **)**

* * *

"So Hiruzen, Do you now see the Folly of your pride. The error of your weakness. Konoha shall be brought together through my rule. Not yours or anyone else's. Today i kill you and take what was rightfully mine. And no one is going to stop me." Danzo says with disdain as he reveals his newly grafted arm made of Hashirama's cells and multiple Sharingan eyes.

"Danzo you really are a fool. The other Kage's may be helping fight off the Invasion But i know you can not win today. I am not alone and the strongest soldier on this planet is now here on the roof just waiting for my word to break the Barrier. I knew you were going to try something and i prepared for it. Today is the day you and those foolish teammates of mine shall perish." Hiruzen says towards his one time rival. His words Filling the nearby soldiers hearing his words through the barrier with Determination to keep fighting. And so they do, Tooth and nail they fight and try their best to push back the god awful abominations Danzo created and unleashed upon the leaf along with his ROOT anbu before looking at the lone figure walking towards the erected Barrier.

"Please, Useless words from a dying man. Now hiruzen in my current state i am far more powerful than you especially with my modifications. Do you have anyone that could fight with you that could possibly give me a real challenge? Come on Hiruzen, Play a game with me a game of blood. Unless you're frightened. IS THERE NO ONE WILLING TO BET ON BLOOD?" The lone figure walks up towards the giant red barrier noticing the corpses and hearing the man's words. Mathias opens his mouth and speaks to get both men's attention.

"I'm your huckleberry. After all, We started a game we never got to finish. "Play for blood" Remember?." Hiruzen takes one look at the man and smiles as the words draw Danzo's attention. Danzo looks behind himself and Sees Mathias standing behind the supposed impenetrable barrier and laughs at the man thinking he can not get in.

"This is not your fight. Besides you should know i was just kidding about that." Danzo says a little worried.

"I wasn't." Mathias merely closes his eyes as a solid black copy of himself forms out of the shadows beneath him and takes his place right beside himself.

 _ **It's time to strap our boots on**_

 _ **This is a perfect day to die**_

 _ **Wipe the blood out of our eyes**_

 _ **In this life there's no surrender**_

 _ **There's nothing left for us to do**_

 _ **Find the strength to see this through**_

Mathias walks to the barrier before pulling his fists back with the copy doing the same. " **URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH!** " Mathias begins screaming as he and his copy begin bombarding the barrier with massively damaging flurry punches that shake and rattle the very rooftop and even the ground below with each syllable spoken. When it comes to the last blow Mathias's hand is engulfed in black and blue fire as he slams his fist into it as hard as he can. His fist shattering the entire barrier around the rooftop like glass as the last blow explodes rather violently. He then strolls into the fight intercepting Danzo as he turns to strike the Hokage.

"Hmph, Come on then. LET'S DANCE!" Mathias says as the body double immediately launches after Danzo throwing hard straight punches to his whole upper torso to fast for his Sharingan eyes to see. Danzo taking the full brunt of the attack is being pushed back rather painfully as he feels his bones snapping like frail twigs with each blow landed. The real Mathias makes his appearance above his double downward axe kicking Danzo in the head before roundhousing him in the face summoning four solid black daggers into his hand which he hurls at his opponent. Danzo can't react quick enough as the daggers slash into his chest from the angle. Three more daggers erupt out of the ground slice upwards in a claw formation Knocking Danzo backwards more lifting him off the ground a bit. Mathias not letting up spins around and summons a dozen daggers throwing them straight at Danzo all of which phase through him as they slice through his flesh like butter sending him Careening off backwards at a high speed.

Mathias says a chant and throws his arm forward as a circle of katana's made of the same darkness as the copy and daggers explode out of the ground before honing in on Danzo and exploding outward in a deep gaseous green energy that dissipates as it recedes into Mathias seeming to give him a power boost. Mathias speeds past Danzo getting behind him sending a hard high kick to his back launching him forward towards Sarutobi once more before pulling out Twin Chaos Blades from his sides and having them float behind him. Mathias speeding towards Danzo lands a vicious uppercut to his ribs snapping them like peanut brittle before smashing another powerful punch to his face smashing his head against the ground making him bounce upwards three feet from the roof top before uppercutting him in the stomach.

Mathias's Solid Shadow Copy sideways arch kicks him in the upper arm near the shoulder sending him him higher into the air as his two Katana's float behind him. Mathias's copy then Knees Danzo in the Stomach before swinging around 360 degrees slamming his shin into the nape of Danzo's neck smashing him into the ground making him once again ragdoll and bounce upwards before grabbing his head and spinning 180 degrees throwing Danzo into the rooftop making sure to break the backside of his ribs from the impact.

 _ **We are the ones who will never be broken**_

 _ **With our final breath**_

 _ **We'll fight to the death**_

 _ **We are soldiers, we are soldiers**_

 _ **Woah woah woah whoa**_

 _ **We are soldiers**_

 _ **I stand here right beside you**_

 _ **Tonight we're fighting for our lives**_

 _ **Let me hear your battle cry**_

 _ **Your battle cry**_

Danzo barely able to comprehend how quickly he got his ass kicked stands up and is about to use " **Izanagi"** To undo the Damage done only to be stopped before he can even think of moving his hands by Mathias who roundhouse kicks him once more in the back of the head before spinning around a full 360 degrees making the back of his fist nail Danzo in the face before slamming his left hands open palm upwards into his jaw breaking it like glass before slamming his closed right fist into his head crushing his skull into the tiles of the roof before having a fist of darkness smash into Danzo sending him 7 feet in the air only to fall down towards Mathias and his waiting Copy.

Mathias and his copy in perfect asymmetrical sync as they stand mirror stance in front of each other. Once Danzo is close enough to the duo they both send hard kicks to his sides crushing his already broken ribs into powder while tearing the muscle and ligaments only to jump into the air smashing their hands into his upper arms breaking them aswell before Mathias and his Copy head butt Danzo and then once again upper cut him to juggle him in the air once again before they both once again send a devastating black and blue energized punch to the sides of Danzo's head fracturing and breaking both his cheeks as Mathias and his copy are now standing where the other one had been.

Thinking quickly and acting quicker Mathias's copy immediately slides past Danzo's back and stops in front of Mathias who once again chants some words granting the Shadow copy strength and speed who then dashes forward before sending the same Flurry of punches to the aged Shinobi's upper and lower torso as well as his now beaten face that they gave to the Barrier all the while the Copy is shouting once again. **"URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH!** " before sending a straight punch to Danzo's chest launching him towards Hiruzen again only to be met with Multiple floating daggers of Darkness that impaled through his body slicing up and cutting through his muscle only to disappear before the real Mathias once again takes to the fight and thrust punch Danzo in the gut then slamming his open palm onto his kneecap making the Shinobi drop to one knee infront of Mathias before Mathias sweep kicks Danzo's weakened leg before backflip kicking him into the air as his twin Chaos Blade katana's are now spinning as they slice into Danzo's body before Mathias grabs their hilts.

 _ **We are the ones who will never be broken**_

 _ **With our final breath**_

 _ **We'll fight to the death**_

 _ **We are soldiers, we are soldiers**_

 _ **We are the ones who will not go unspoken (not go unspoken)**_

 _ **No, we will not sleep**_

 _ **We are not sheep**_

 _ **We are soldiers, we are soldiers**_

 _ **Yeah**_

As he grabs the blades hilts Mathias spin kicks Danzo in the neck before slicing downwards making sure to cut open both his arms destroying a few Sharingan eyes inside the left arm he had reimplanted onto his body. Before spinning around with a roundhouse kick to his diaphragm before upward arch swinging his swords slicing open his chest and making him go higher into the air then he already was before slashing at him diagonally with his right hand Katana before whipping back towards the right slashing open Danzo's back with both the right and left Chaos blades facing towards Hiruzen as 12 more Shadow formed Daggers appear in front of mathias before Mathias spins around sending them all to hack Danzo up even more as they hit their marks severing his Tendons in his entire upper body before Mathias roundhouse kicks him in the dick then sideways kicks him in the face again. Mathias then teleport slashes Danzo in the left arm again destroying some of the Sharingan eyes as he is now behind Danzo only to turn around mid air and spin the dual Chaos blades in his hands before cross hack slashing Danzo in the back as mathias Lands safely on the ground. Mathias Copy wasn't idle during the beatdown the real one gave as he was Gathering power before seeing Mathias safely land on his feet in position.

Mathias's copy rushes forward in a teleport before downward slam punching Danzo in the lower lumbar of his back smashing the vertebrae into powder making the man ragdoll into the ground where the real Mathias Had been only moments ago only to land on a seal the real Mathias placed which traps Danzo in a blue rectangular barrier seal frozen in time and space to stay floating where he is as Mathias's Copy begins once again Flurry punching the barrier as hard as he can.

" **URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH URAH!** " Mathias copy screams as every punch it makes leaves an impression in the barrier slightly before he low punches at the barriers base spider webbing the Barriers outer shell before the copy then Smashes his hardest magically enhanced punch to the barriers midsection. The Barrier shatters and the saved punches gain momentum and each strike happens near the speed of light each punch is magnified in power and speed due to the barrier's effects as Danzo's body is now breaking down and gushing blood and bone dust out the open wounds caused by the fight only to then have the real Mathias teleport behind Danzo and Downward Slash the Right Katana severing Danzo's mutated and implanted abomination of an arm clean from his body before the real mathias grabs it by the wrist.

Copy Mathias merely dove kicked Danzo's feet before launch kicking him into the air and taking one of the Dual Chaos blades and begins slicing Danzo up mid air before The real mathias shows up and wraps his arms around Danzo's waist and suplexes him into the concrete below them all as the darkness nails Danzo once more throwing him into the air about 2 feet before Copy Mathias dropkicks him in the face sending him soaring away from the duo.

 _ **We stand shoulder to shoulder**_

 _ **We stand shoulder to shoulder**_

 _ **We stand shoulder to shoulder**_

 _ **You can't erase us**_

 _ **You'll just have to face us**_

 _ **We stand shoulder to shoulder**_

 _ **We stand shoulder to shoulder**_

 _ **We stand shoulder to shoulder**_

 _ **You can't erase us**_

 _ **You'll just have to face us**_

Before Danzo can hit the ground The real Mathias appears and begins using Danzo's own severed arm to beat him in the face with it with a downward then upward strike before a sideways hit lands on his face with the severed limb before Mathias Charges his energies into the arm and upward arc swings it having the shoulder hit Danzo in the jaw as the magic begins exploding destroying the arm, the concussive blast of the explosion rocketing Danzo into the air. The chaos blades that were floating behind mathias rocket forward only to on their own slash every last inch of Danzo's body nearly slicing him into ribbons.

The katana's hacking and slashing away at his body slicing through muscle, tendon, bone, ligaments and cartilage as blood gushes from Danzo's weakened body like a fountain before both weapons scissor slice Danzo at the waist upwards slicing him in two. Both Mathias and his Shadow Copy appear above the now near dead two halves of the leader of ROOT with their entire arms literally covered in ebony black and sapphire blue flames as they both speak at the same time knowing Danzo has 20 seconds before his heart stops and he dies. Their voices being bolstered by a jutsu the sandaime cast upon the area for the entire village to hear before shunshining to safety As Danzo hears the last words spoken only to know that none shall follow after his Death today.

 _ **We are the ones who will never be broken (never be broken)**_

 _ **With our final breath**_

 _ **We'll fight to the death**_

 _ **We are soldiers, we are soldiers**_

 _ **We are the ones who will not go unspoken (not go unspoken)**_

 _ **No, we will not sleep**_

 _ **We are not sheep**_

 _ **We are soldiers, we are soldiers**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Woah woah woah whoa**_

 _ **We are soldiers**_

 _ **Woah woah woah whoa**_

 _ **We are soldiers**_

 _ **Woah woah woah whoa**_

 _ **We are soldiers**_

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU DANZO!" Both Mathias and his shadow double slam their fire enhanced fists into Danzo's body launching towards the ground with him wanting to make sure the bastard dies right here right now. As they hit the rooftop they explode right through it and smash into the lower levels of the Kage box into the viewing area, then the stairwell as they smash through the staircase along the way down before finally coming to a stop at the ground floor where once they hit it. The entire kage box section of the stadium explodes in a fiery hell fire explosion blowing up and vaporizing anything inside a 3000 meter radius leaving a massive explosive mushroom cloud in it's wake as the concussive force of the explosion itself rocks The entirety of Konoha imploding windows and rattling the earth while collapsing a few houses. The only shinobi hurt in the explosion within what used to be the Chuunin exam stadium were the ROOT anbu Danzo had, The civilian council members, The elder council and the Edo tensei'd bodies of the First, Second and fourth Hokage's as their opponents all left once Mathias made the scene on the rooftops.

 **(Que Song End.)**

The explosion itself garnered the attention of EVERY shinobi and civilian alike to look at it's massive destructive force. "It's . . .it's so glorious. I have lived and seen the most BEAUTIFUL ART MADE BY THE GODS THEMSELVES. I can die happy so long as i have my naru-kun with me after this." The Kunoichi Deidara speaks. The remaining Root Anbu are slain right then when they are distracted by the massive explosion that rocked the entire village leaving no trace of the once infamous organization. The remaining forces of Konoha all walk to the now destroyed and cratered hole that used to be the Exam stadium only to see two figures. Both identical with their fists inside the destroyed ground. The figures lift their fists from the dirt and turn to the forces before them. Before anyone could say or do anything a violent earthquake begins shaking the village dropping nearly everyone to there knees.

Mathias knowing that it is now time sighs as he just looks to his shadow who nods. They both look at the shattering earth as a fissure begins to spread along the ground before opening up a massive trench. THe ninja of the village and everyone visiting is shocked to see a massive figure rising from the darkness. The massive mountain tall creature looking to be made of grey pale flesh with a massive goat like head and very demonic symbols on it's head. 6 arms and long legs. The creatures roar rocks the very earth stealing life from nearly everything around it.

Mathias looks towards the creature and grips The chaos blade tightly as his mother lands next to him. The massive black scaled dragon feeling fear for her sons wellbeing seeing how she caused him his wounds in the first place a month ago.

" **Son. . . .are you sure you can handle this?"** Kalameet says worried for her sons wellbeing only to get a nod in response. She knows this is now his fight due to the air surrounding him. She just sighs and heads off to Sit beside Naruto to keep him and the village safe by erecting a barrier to keep out the destruction that will surely follow.

* * *

 _ **(Que song: Common Boss Middle, Hard Corps Uprising OST.)**_

* * *

Mathias looks up at the massive creature and begins loading his guns. He sighs some reciting what he knows as fact.

"Beliel the Fallen titan. Born of divine power and given life to taint those to your will simply to test the souls of those loyal to her. You can not be harmed by items of holy or unholy make. . . You can only be destroyed and harmed by MAN and it's weapons. Leave and don't return or you will fight me. Remember the last fight we had Dad." Mathias says looking dead into his father's face who just laughs some being unable to talk as his last fight with Mathias left him in a rather weakened state what with his skull being shot wide open and his throat slit. All in all the fight left him with a gaping hole in the head which with the current ritual was fixed while also turning him mute.

Sending down tendrils of dark energy, Mathias's father begins the battle with his son. The tendrils slamming and slashing in any and all directions in an attempt to hit Mathias. Knowing he was once again given life by Danzo's ritual and sacrifices which was the entire invasion Beliel feels confident. All souls dying and injured were given to him as tribute to raise him from his death so Danzo could get his wish.

Mathias to weak to use really any of his skillsets just sighs and purges the chakra energies from his body entirely as they would only weigh him down and make his attacks useless against the titan that is his father. Switching to Dark-Hand Blademaster set of skills Mathias is able to make sure he'll be sturdy enough to destroy his father as The closer he is to death the harder and faster he will be able to hit. In his state he is rather quick and begins dodging the tendrils that slam spin and strike at him Mathias begins unloading his machine guns into his father's body aiming at the joints for the arms. Making sure to dump full clips into each weak point on his father Soon at the shoulder enough flesh is removed to show a glowing yellow pus filled ball only to than have it explode as Mathias fires a large rocket at it blowing the limb off Beliels body. The roar of pain that follows is only topped by the second arm that gets blasted off in much the same way.

Mathias not relenting continues to dodge the fast striking and powerful tendrils that seem to aim directly at him. Dodging expertly he is taken by surprise as during one of his dodges his body convulses stopping his movements onto to have a tendril slam into mathias crushing him into the earth only to them be punched rather hard by his father's massive fist. Beliel grabs hold of Mathias and lifts him into the air and away from mathias's Machine gun. Mahtias struggling a little grabbing at it only pushes it away before getting lifted into the air. Mathias looking worriedly at his father gets wrecked as his father takes this time to slam and smash mathias into the mountainside, the ground below and even throwing him at the dirt before lifting him up once more.

Already broken Mathias ignores the pain and grabs at his most powerful pistol labeled "The Unmaker" as it was made with his father's previous body parts. Taking aim and pulling the trigger a massive energy ball is shot into his father's skull directly onto the sealing array on his head which is acting as his link and gateway to this world. In a roar of agony Beliel drops Mathias who plummets to the earth rather quickly only to crash and bounce a few times before getting to his feet slowly. He once again grabs hold of his machine gun putting it away before aiming the unmaker at his father and once again begins firing at his body.

The unmaker doing a damn good job at blowing away thick and heavy chunks of flesh away from the beast as it's arms are once again removed leaving only two. Mathias reloads the unmaker only to get forced into dodging energy volleys as well as the darkened tentacles and his own father's rage induced punches and stomps.

The dodging is rather slow and ineffective at times making Mathias take a few combo strings of damage as he is blasted away and slammed into the dirt before once again being grabbed by his father only to then have Beliel not mess around and throw mathias into his mouth and bite down a few times before swallowing eating Mathias whole. Kalameet screams at the top of her lungs in agony watching as her only remaining family is eaten alive by the monster who destroys everything in it's path.

The audience to the fight stare shocked and scared they will no doubt die. Nothing can seal this demon away and surely this is the end of their world. As Beliel begins his walk towards the village he immediately drops to his knees screaming out in agony once again shocking everyone who is currently ready to die at a moments notice fighting the behemoth before them. Explosions and gunfire can be heard muffled but there. Beliel screams out in pain slamming his massive fists at his chest and neck clawing at them both tearing away massive amounts of flesh trying to stop what was causing the pain. Soon enough throughout the area a loud revving is heard as a solid metal object with a spinning chain breaks out of Beliels chest and cuts sideways.

 **(Inside Beliel)**

Mathias is currently using his chainsaw and cutting at all the weakest points in his father's body ensuring that his father is going to die bleeding in the most painful way possible. His chainsaw cutting through flesh and bone with ease as even poking through the skin and into the outside a few times. He ignores All else around him and drops grenades and pulls out his massive array of guns. The grenades exploding and rupturing organs and shattering bones while his weapons open fire and tear into his flesh damaging everything as Mathias climbs his way out of his father's stomach and up his throat. He pulls out his chainsaw one more time as he gets into the middle of Beliels throat and revs it once again cutting through it. The chainsaw tearing and eating away at the flesh and veins in his father's head. Mathias growling at the top of his lungs screams out as he throws a massive dark flame filled punch at his father's throat having it explode open revealing himself to the onlookers.

Beliel reaches for his throat to grab Mathias once again who just jumps onto his fingers and runs up his hand and arms getting to his father's shoulder. Jumping and dodging all his father's energy volleys and tendrils as he makes his way to the ritual array Mathias is coated in a purple, red and yellow energy activating his "Haste, BLood rage and Quad damage" Energies before he begins slamming his fists into his father's skull breaking the bone and shattering it like glass only to grab at the small opening he creates and he begins pulling. Using all his strength mathias tears out two massive square chunks of his father's skull before going into the open wound in his father's head.

THe onlookers are shocked at what they are currently seeing. A lone man is taking on this massive demon and winning. Damaging it from in and outside of it's body to see its throat explode outward revealing the near dead Marine who is now making his way to the creatures skull only to activate some strange energies and begin beating the creatures skull in until it rips off two massive chunks and tosses them away. Curious as to what he is doing they all watch closely only to be shocked as Mathias enters the giant hole inside the skull. Curious as to what is happening They all get as close to the barrier as possible ignoring the look of sorrow on Many people's facs who see the soldier as family.

Soon enough when Mathias enters his father's skull he is swimming in his father's blood dodging and avoiding his immune system as well as finding the ritual stone embedded inside his father's brain. Seeing no other option Mathias pulls out The Unmaker and aims it for his own heart. Closing his eyes he thinks on the people he is saving and the lives they shall live without him. Mathias feels his father is healing himself with the souls of the fallen as he is able to see out of his mother's beautiful orange eyes seeing his father already growing back his lost limbs and even heal the ritual circle on his skull where mathias broke into him. Seeing the skull close up Mathias does what he knows is right. Taking the Unmaker aimed at his heart he closes his eyes and pulls the trigger. The bullet of true unholy energy and taint slams into Mathias's body in that instant exploding in a violent display striking the males heart and destroying it.

However due to his mastery of the Skillset he is using a hidden ability of his activates. The explosion from his reactive flesh is immediate and it detonates in a massive fireball of powerful holy and unholy energies alike. The explosion being compounded by the fact that Mathias is floating inside his father's skull. The closed off a compact area increasing the damage and force only making it so Beliels head explodes like a massive waterballoon sending chunks of bone, brain matter and massive droplets of blood crashing into the earth as Mathias is ragdolled away from the massive mushroom cloud that used to be Beliels head. The titans body twitches a few times before once again falling to the earth leaving in black wisps of smoke as it dissipates into non existence.

Mathias is currently barely left alive as the hard to master passive ability only leaves him enough of his life remaining to try and heal slams into the dirt and once again bounces and crashes through the earth only to skid and slide to a stop infront of everyone around who had just witness the last stand he had made. Mathias coughing up blood that isn't his while puking out his guts is unable to stop himself from the pain that swallows his body leaving him unable to move. He looks at Naruto, his mother, and even the others who stare at him in shock knowing he will not survive this. Mathias sighs and looks towards the sky and his lord with a smile on his face. Mathias raises one eyebrow in a questioning motion as he just says to everyone around him.

" **What the fuck, Y'all lookin at?** " The Leaf, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa Nin all look on at the man who stands at the corpse of the massive beast with astonished looks. One man had just obliterated an entire stadium fit to house thousands of patrons, the surrounding forest, a few houses and killed thousands of Shinobi and mutated Creatures as if it was like swatting a fly away from your food and after that had just single handedly taken out and murdered the biggest and most powerful demonic entity in creation. The light leaves his eyes. Mathias lays there in the dirt just beyond the barrier dead. His life ending with his scum of a father's this day. Kalameet looks at her sons corpse and just turns away not able to handle it. Her only family taken from her by that monster who tricked her all those years wills for the Barrier to release She reaches out and touches her sons face.

" **Good night my son there is a peace in death you could never achieve in life . . . .May your soul finally find it's paradise."** Kalameet says as Mathias's body soon dissolves into a thick black goop which releases a scream of agony and torture before the glob turns to smoke and dissipates with the wind as a voice Naruto and Kaguya have both heard before speaks out.

 _ **"Kami no rirīsu:Jigen chōetsu"**_ (God release: Dimensional transcendance.)

"Good bye . . .Tou-san. . . .Always had to be a comedian . . .didn't you?" Naruto says as he sheds one final tear for his fallen sensei hoping that with this one last act he able to gain his eternal peace and have his time in paradise like he deserves.

 **A/N: Hey guys it's crystal here. Listen i'm sorry the update took so long. I've been working through some stuff and i'm just now settling down to something more comfortable to where i can find inspiration for my Writing once more. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And as always, Read, Review, and criticism is welcome. Also Flames will be used to heat the fires of the pit in AVGN adventures and fed to Giant laser shooting lava dwelling sharks.**


	9. The Return of the Damned pt 1

**(Konohagakure Memorial stone. 8:00Am. 1 week after the invasion of the leaf. Que Song: Let her go, By: Passenger.)**

* * *

The sky is gray as the clouds roll in. A slight drizzle is felt as the rain slowly and lightly falls over the entire village of the leaf. A large contingent of mourners wearing nothing but black and funeral garb. Most of the Audience is shinobi with very few Civilians while one being alone towers over the others. An extremely large black scaled orange eyed dragoness. Tears welled up into her eyes as she mourns for the last of her children who have died leaving her alone in the many worlds she has traveled too. Contemplating her lot in life Kalameet sheds full blown tears of sadness and anguish as she stares at the empty casket in front of her with a small picture upon it showing Mathias standing behind Naruto leaning forward with one hand on the blonde's head. A fox like face splitting grin on Naruto's face while a solemn smile is on Mathias strangely visible face.

The dragoness merely sobs outwardly vowing to find her sons soul and his heaven to charge into it and spend some time with her estranged son to have some form of relationship with him no matter what it was. Standing next to the massive dragoness is a mass contingent of people. Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto and his other wives, Hiruzen and the other three Kage's, Orochimaru and her sound 5 members Minus the sickly Kimmimaru. Also in attendance are the few akatsuki who had shown up at the exams and most and Many jounin and others also standing in front of Mathias' casket which is on a raised platform. Behind Mathias' casket lay countless others. Shinobi who all died defending their home and fighting tooth and nail to try and take out as many enemies as they could before they fell.

A podium stand in front of all in attendance as the microphone is finally set up for the Hokage to speak to all who attended the funeral. Hiruzen sighs with a downtrodden heart and face as he gets up to speak to those who survived the attack.

"My fellow Shinobi, Today is a solemn day in the history of Konohagakure. . . . It marks the day we lost a lot of good men and women to the machinations of a madman and his schemes. Through his treachery we lost a Sannin, backing from many villages and also allies who could have prevented this kind of event and even . . . an entire clan and country."Hiruzen states solemnly before once again looking to the crowd.

"Danzo Shimura had received word near the end of the second Shinobi war that Uzushiogakure would be attacked when an Uzushio spy from Iwa had found out of the attack. But on his way through fire country to report this he was attacked. He barely survived and had run into my teammate and then rival Danzo who was on patrol around the village. The dying nin relayed his message and then died. Danzo withheld the information as he didn't want to sacrifice village "assets" to aid a country he deemed would be a threat to us. . . .Uzushio fell 4 months later when they were attacked by the combined forces of three Major hidden villages consisting of Kumo, Iwa and Kiri. Although they lost over 85% of their forces and on the way to rest and return to their villages we had attacked the remaining soldiers in full force ending the second war at the cost of the Uzumaki and their country." Hiruzen says shocking most of the jonin and retired shinobi in attendance.

"After I was elected Hokage, Danzo went on to then secretly send his Root anbu to different villages and cause trouble thereby keeping us from acquiring allies for the third shinobi war and afterwards keeping us with only Suna as allies as he saw they were useful "Cannon Fodder" For the Leaf." Hiruzen speaks once again with pure disdain in his voice.

"Then . .. shortly after I had announced the Yondaime Hokage we lost Our strongest Sannin due to Danzo and the Yondaime "finding" so called hidden underground lairs with sick twisted scientific and genetic experiments which were the cause of all the kidnappings and disappearances that had happened at the time and blaming it on Orochimaru my favorite student. They had played me like a lute by falsifying evidence that it was her when in reality it was the two of them who were doing it. As my last act I ordered Orochimaru's filing in the Bingo book and labeling her a missing Nin." Hiruzen says looking towards the visible Sannin who is currently nuzzling her tears into Naruto's shoulder from behind him as she cries silently. Her new Sharingan eyes opening wide as Naruto rubs the side of her face to calm her down.

"Danzo's treachery and evil knows no limits as I have both seen these bases, experiments and other horrendous doings with my own eyes after they have been finished and even read them in his personal logs. Danzo attacked the leaf from the inside out and turned it into chaos all because he wanted power. Power to not only rule Konoha but the entire shinobi nations as a whole. He started his attack with the leaf but his plans were stopped thanks to everyone who had fought and gave their lives to see that his madness was ended." At this Hiruzen's tone picks up to one of a very happy man when thinking on this.

"One man in particular had taken it upon himself to fight and in doing so took out over 65% of his organization before the attack happened. What we didn't expect was for Danzo to be controlled and used as a major pawn in a demons schemes. When summoning the minions of said Demon this man then went on to single handedly beat them all to death followed by doing the same to Danzo. Making sure he did it he had used one of his families personal attacks killing Danzo in a fiery explosion that leveled an entire section of the village killing not only Danzo but his supporters. The casualties included in that explosion were not only Danzo and his supporters but the resurrected bodies of the first, second and fourth Hokage's with the use of the Edo Tensei. Many know his garb . . .others know of his actions and only a select few know his true name as I am one of them. I will take his name to my grave if need be but never shall he be forgotten. He stopped what seemed to be hell itself as it engulfed the leaf." Hiruzen looks towards Mathias casket before he reaches over and places his hand on the empty coffin staying silent for awhile. Closing his eyes Hiruzen sheds a few tears before shaking them from his person and looking out over the gathered masses.

"The Saints body was broken in so many different ways due to his fight prior to the invasion but he seemed to be getting slightly better when fighting those vile creatures summoned by Danzo who was promised to rule everything if the invasion was successful But it was all for not. As he would only than in is weakened state resort to his strongest and most powerful techniques to take out a literal Titan of great Ancient power. The body of which you can all still see as it lays across miles of landscape and even crushing part of our Mountain. His rotting carcass a testament to the strength the will of fire can hold and deal out when wielded by a man as strong as him." Hiruzen says

"He was a soldier to the end. Only dying due to injuries he sustained during the attack the titan had appeared for. He knew he would die no matter what fighting that. . .the. . .uh?" Unable to come up with the right words a few of his ANBU who were with him on stage begin spouting out answers.

"Monster?" Tiger finishes only to get a no from Hiruzen. "Honest to Kami Demon?"The ANBU wearing the Walrus mask asks only to get another shake of the head from Hiruzen before he answers for himself.

"The Devil. Yet he still he used what time he had to fight. To fight tooth and nail and die as a soldier should. In battle after taking out as many assholes as he could before he went. . .and sadly he did die but not before stopping Danzo, his cronies and that true Devil from getting what they wanted. Today is sad day in our history as a village and a race. This event is only tied in tragedy by the loss of every last Uzumaki besides Kushina, Her Daughter Tayuya and her Son Naruto. The shinobi and from this day forth dubbed "Human Unit Never Killed" Shall forever be memorialized on this day with a wall of the fallen. It will hold the names of EVERY shinobi, Kunoichi and civilian we had lost." Hiruzen says revealing a wall of pure black Obsidian glossed and cut with hundreds of names and a carved image of a banner reading "Wall of the Fallen".

"No village will be marked on the wall as to better cement the ideal that all those who fought are just people. And as people should be mourned as one with no hatred from other villages being used in bias. Now go home. . . mourn the loss of your loved ones. Mourn the loss of the shinobi and others who lost their lives on that senseless day. But also don't forget. . . they would not want you festering in your sorrow. Move on and show them that even if they are not here with us physically they shall remain in your hearts and minds as to never be forgotten." Hiruzen ends his speech as he walks off the stage not able to hold back the tears any longer as he in his newly gained youth hoping to do things right this time around.

 **(Que song end.)**

He looks towards the crowd as they all disperse and over time only Naruto, his wives, Orochimaru with her Elite guard and Kalameet are left. Hiruzen walks over to a silently crying Naruto who merely stares at the casket of the only person that Naruto could truly call a father. Naruto feels a gentle hand placed on his shoulder and looks to his right seeing Hiruzen. His dam breaks and finally he lets it all out. Naruto bawls into his Jiji's chest. His tears soaking Hiruzen's Katon chakra dried cloths as his legs give out. Hiruzen drops to his knees with Naruto who is currently screaming into his chest as he cries and sobs. Sarutobi merely closes his eyes and rubs his surrogate grandsons back shushing him soothingly as if to say it's alright.

"Why Jiji . .. why did he have to die?" Naruto asks through choked sobs.

"It was his time Naruto. No one not even him can deny the lord almighty when she deems it your time. He died knowing that his sacrifice would keep not only you safe. . . .But the entire elemental nations." Hiruzen says as he just tightens his grip on the grieving and devastated child in his arms.

"Why couldn't he stay here . . .Why couldn't his lord just leave him be and let him stay here with us. He could have been happy. . .He could have. . . .He could . . ." Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as he begins crying once again.

"Naruto, Everyone has to die . . .even those we truly love or care for. I know that all too well as I had lost my sensei, My parents and aunts and uncles my brother and even . . . .even my wife Biwako." Hiruzen says solemnly remembering all that he has lost in his time alive.

"D-Does it ever get any easier Jiji?" Naruto asks through one last sob hoping to get the answer he hopes.

"No Naruto . . .Losing those you love never gets any easier . . .time merely numbs the pain till you no longer feel the hurt . . .but the hurt is always there. You learn to get over it and move on but only after you come to terms with things as they are." Hiruzen says sadly as he rubs Naruto's back who seems to calm down in his grasp.

"Naruto, You know your sensei wouldn't like seeing you like this. What would he do if he caught you crying your eyes out like this?" Hiruzen asks hoping to at least lighten the mood a little.

"He'd beat my ass within an inch of my life saying to suck it up and deal. He wouldn't like it if i was . . ."Naruto starts only to realize what his grandfather figure is trying to do.

"Thanks Jiji, I needed that a lot. So i guess since the Daimyo has left. . . .I guess I have to leave now too huh?" Naruto asks as he holds onto the old man he always loved like a grandfather.

"Sadly yes Naruto . . .You need to go but only after you feel ready to when you calm down. But honestly the Daimyo added a stipulation of 3 years being the longest he will hold the charges against you. After that three years is up you may return. So honestly this is more of a forced training trip than anything Naruto. . . Say what's happened to you? You're under a seriously impressive genjutsu." Hiruzen asks a bit curious as to why Naruto's body seems to feel different than it looks.

Naruto for his part just looks at the floor and closes his eyes as the tears once again flow from his eyes. He opens them and springs the rinnegan to life before saying Kai in a hushed tone. His body is engulfed in smoke and it soon dissipates and in his place Naruto stands only vastly different from what he was previously.

Standing in the 6' blonde haired boys place now stands a 6' 3' hunk of a man. The male in front of Hiruzen is wearing a pair of the denim Jeans Mathias always wore along with a deep blue and masterfully crafted Full hoodie. Black fur lines the inside of the hood as well as the inside torso while the entirety of the arms and outer fabric seem to be made of the strongest and finest quality spider silk. The males open toed sandals are now replaced with deep black leather steel toe combat boots. Naruto's eyes reveal that instead of the mariner blue in both Only his right eye is that deep of a shade as his left eye is now a gorgeous emerald green. His whisker marks are still present and very visible making his angular features even more prominent and increasing his apparent sex appeal. His once sun blonde hair is now a exquisite sapphire blue with the consistency of a vixens fur. His hair retained it's spikiness and Naruto just smiles at Hiruzen.

The two other most noticeable features on naruto's face besides his whisker marks were his now Dagger sharp teeth and two scars. One on each eye but they go in different directions. One scar points down as the other points upwards into his hairline suggesting that in his hurry to heal Naruto Mathias had cut a bit too deep into him to get the destroyed eyes out.

"B-Before we got out of the Chamber. . . .when Tou-san gave me his eyes and Rinnegan. . . .I asked him if he could replace my real Tou-sans DNA with his own. . . .When he asked why i only told him that i didn't want to look like my father anymore but in all honesty i think he knew that the real reason was because i wanted to look like the man i truly considered to be my tou-san. He did it with a smile on his face and joy in his heart. When the procedure was done i woke up looking like this. Not his exact copy as i only got his hair and eye color, teeth and body build. . . .But i was so happy i almost cried then and there. He smacked me and said now that he was essentially my father he wouldn't have me crying like a bitch. He trained me better than that." Naruto says as he rubs the back of his head. Kushina, Mikoto, Kaguya, Karin, Orochimaru and even Tayuya are all Looking at him as they drool licking their suddenly dry lips.

"Naruto my boy. . .. Mathias would be so proud to hear you say that. He'd also love that you're now going to and i quote him "Rock the shit out of that" Unquote. You're a very handsome man and i fear for every nation's populace as i'm sure when you walk by woman of all ages and looks will literally throw themselves at you. . . .Naruto take the picture on Mathias's Casket. I have a double in my office so that i may never forget him nor you. Just remember You can't hold onto him forever. Let him go when you're ready. Now i believe you have plans?" Hiruzen tells Naruto

"H-Hai, Thanks Jiji. . . that honestly makes this easier since I can take it. It's the only picture i have of Tou-sans real face. Knowing i can come back after this so called training trip I'll leave after I say a few words to Mathias's Kaa-san." Naruto says as Hiruzen nods at this. Giving the boy one last bear hug Sarutobi stands up with Naruto and gives him a smile before walking back to the village's kage tower knowing that life in the village will be without it's usual light and warmth. Planning ahead as he usually did, Mathias suggested to the hokage to make one of his previous students take his hat so he can enjoy his retirement. Following just that He had Sent Jiraiya out just before the invasion to get her. She should be here sometime in the next week.

Naruto turns to face Kalameet and walks over to her. At first he hated the dragoness. Called her the worst of things possible and even angrily yelled at her calling her a cunt for what she did to her son. Fighting and nearly killing him leaving him so injured he died do the damage his body had when fighting the demons and his father as well as her. But after the time Kushina and the others spent talking to him and even through Mathias's own words in a journal left for Naruto he had soon come to terms with Kalameet not being the reason for his death. Though it still hit him like a freight train and hurt just as bad when it happened. He merely looks towards the crying Immortal dragoness and clenches his fists.

"This is your fault you know. . . .He died because of what you did to him. Even if I don't blame you anymore it is cause of you that my tou-san is dead." Naruto says looking the woman in her orange eyes.

" **I know youngling . . .I know. It is my fault all of my clutch are dead. First the dragons nearly kill my lovely wife and family. Then we rebel against them ending their horrible reign . . .only to then discover our power was also fading just as the dragons had. In an attempt to stay in power as gods I created a flame to act the same as the one we found which gave us power but . . .the spell fucked up and mutated all of my clutch and myself. Even though Mathias was so far from us it affected him just the same. I find it ironic I used fire to burn and kill dragons and through the fires I made I became one. All my children either mutated or died in some way."** Kalameet says as tears flow from her orange eyes and down her cheeks.

" **I didn't know where Mathias was or how he was doing as I had entrusted him to the lord years beforehand to keep him safe but i could feel that he to mutated just the same as the others and he to gained the powers and abilities of dragons like myself. Before our power as gods had faded that was, as when i lost that power, i lost the ability to feel my children and their souls. Still Through the fire's I created demons spewed forth and altered the home I had once loved and was forced to flee as were my children who survived. Only two kept their sanity but soon lost it after decades as you know that story already but the rest . . .they stayed with the demons and either died by them or their own hands."** Kalameet says with a broken heart. Her utter despair showing through in all it's force.

" **I am now the last of the ancient ones that's still alive and kicking. Immortality may seem like a gift to most but just look at me. Here I am with only myself as all my family, friends, loved ones and everything i once knew are dead and gone. . . .the last of my kind and the last of my family."** Kalameet says as she continues crying only to get Naruto to pat her leg just above her ankle. He heard her story from Mathias and everything that had transpired between himself and his estranged mother.

"Hey don't be like that Obaa-chan. Remember the good times you had with Tou-san while he was alive. Like when he first showed up in prime eden at the tournament of Rights." Naruto says having been given that story explaining why Mathias really had no problem with incest. The result was a very flustered Dragoness as a loud guttural growl could be heard that indicated pleasure and happiness.

" _ **H**_ **ow could I ever forget. My son saunters into a tournament meant for any draconic species to participate for the right to mate with and marry a dragoness. He was signed into the strongest most powerful division of the tournament and won every last fight he was thrust into gaining the right to mate and marry the High Dragoness and Ruler of the entire clan. Still i wish we could have found out about our relation before me and him spent a full 2 weeks in my bedchambers. I'll never regret the action ever as he was the greatest lay and Mate I could have ever dreamed of having. The way he moved, the way he felt inside me as he rode me like a stallion. But Still . . .kind of awkward to find out that you spent two full weeks engaged in the raunchiest most unforgiving and pleasurable sex possible with your own son unknowingly. Anyway Naruto, my little hatchling this is not the end for me. Certainly not for My son Mathias either as he's far to stubborn to stay dead for long. I know many secrets and I will not be in this dimension long . . .i am hunting my son down. I am hunting him down and I will be with him no matter what. Nothing will stop me from being in his life.** " Kalameet says as she looks towards naruto. Her tears never seeming to end as she speaks. Kalameet's words make naruto smile some at the dragoness in front of him nodding his head.

"I think tou-san would like that Obaachan (grandma). I think he'd like that a lot. I once talked to him about mothers and he said that even though his birth mother had given him up. .. had not raised him and only told him of his family's fate after the fact, Due to the circumstances that she was forced into he still loved his mother as much as he could have ever loved her. Seeing you now . .. I see why he did and certainly still does love you. I wish you luck with your new dream Kalameet. . . and when you find Mathias. Tell him that I miss him and love him. That i'll always love him as my Tou-san." Naruto says only getting a nod from the Massive dragoness. She spreads her wings and flaps them a few times before lifting off the ground and flying into the sky heading west towards wave. A loud draconic roar echoing across the village and surrounding areas as she bellows her sadness one last time before disappearing into the horizon. Naruto turns to his wives. Kushina, Mikoto, Karin, Kaguya and Kurama. Orochimaru and Tayuya both stick close and They all smile at him before reaching over and patting and rubbing his shoulders or other parts of his body. They all soon leave the memorial grounds and head towards the uzumaki estate for the last time. On the way to the estate time seems to slow and in front of Naruto Kami appears before him with Shinigami at her side.

" **Greetings Naruto. I see things have finally been righted by the soldier."** Kami says with a smile as shin walks towards the memorial grounds and escorts the souls through a portal.

"Yeah it was . . . .tou-san said I had you to thank for him even coming here." Naruto says looking Kami in the eyes with all seriousness.

" **Well it's true. I sent him here to train you to be the best of the best. Things got crazy as you can see. . . But he did his job. Now it's time to send you back."** Kami says making Naruto raised his eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean send me back? Send me back where?" Naruto asks a bit confused and worried.

" **Why back to the past of course. You're skills, genetics, abilities and knowledge will all be retained and passed to your younger self. This entire timeline will be erased and you will live out your days in the real timeline you were meant to."** Kami says to Naruto making him widen his eyes.

"W-What? B-but what about Mathias Tou-san? What about him? What about everything that's happened? What was all of it for?" Naruto responds rather scared about the coming event.

" **Your "tou-san" Will be returned to where he was before I called him to train you. He will retain memories of you and the time you spent together but it will be as if he was never here. I had him train you for the coming war in your true timeline. The war against Pein and Kaguya as well as a resurrected Madara Uchiha. Since you are now trained and are a high class warrior you now have enough strength to beat him and stop the coming destruction of your world. You know Mathias Father?"** Kami asks getting naruto to nod his head a bit worried as tears once again grace his face.

" **Well at the end of the war years after it and peace are truly in full swing . . . he taints the world with your death and Mathias isn't around to stop him. The world dies and life ceases to continue. . . .The lord almighty doesn't take to kindly to that and since you now have the training to stop the war before it begins. You will be sent back in time to merge with your past self. It will take some time for your body to adjust to everything but you can live out your life the way Mathias would have wanted you too."** Kami says getting naruto to smile happily only to think. Mathias drilled into him anything to good to be true has to be. So he knows a catch is involved. He just narrows his eyes at the Kami before and growls a little.

"What's the catch. I know things like these always have them now spill." Naruto says crossing his arms in a feral manner reminding Kami of Mathias who then flinches some only to regain her ground and sigh.

" **The cost of going back to the past and having all of this devastation never happen is to live your life how you want. But at the same time with the events the original timeline has. That means, Your mother Kushina will be dead when you wake, Mikoto will be dead when you wake, Karin will be in Grass country, Tayuya with an Evil Male Orochimaru in Otogakure and Kaguya will be in the moon again. Sasuke won't be as . . . well you know as he was before and Sakura won't be forced into what she was here. Your sensei's appearance here caused a major shift in how this world was to be. Many things will change and many things will stay the same. If you go back in time You'll retain your Knowledge, power, strength, genetics, Rinnegan and other abilities trained into you by Mathias including the scroll he left for you to learn from. The Incinerate, Electro-shock, Winter fist and hive powers you now have will also transfer if you wish them to."** Kami says while looking at Naruto who is thinking on this.

"What happens if I say no?" Naruto wonders out loud forgetting to think it instead of saying it only to have Kami sigh.

" **If you say no, then I do nothing and leave you here in this messed up world with a decaying demon who will eventually detonate with such evil energy it will wipe out all life on the planet teleporting it into the hell from which it came leading to it being consumed with only you and those you raise to fight the demons and return it to where it should be."** Kami remarks rather matter o factly. Naruto thinking things over for a bit knows that he, His wives and those he trains in his clans styles would surely win out but with heavy casualties. The world being sucked into hell and destroyed by demons sounds horrible as he knows that the human race will most likely go nearly extinct. He can have his happiness here with his wives, friends and loved ones. Or he can sacrifice it all to start over and truly begin anew to fight tooth and nail for an ungrateful spiteful Village who would sooner shit and dance on his grave then let him be happy.

Looking at Kami he continues thinking. He knows what his childhood was like, He knows he'll be forced to endure it all again only this time he would be able to fight. He would be able to fight and gain happiness for himself and be able to actually keep it despite the efforts of the Village when they try to kill him or make sure he's miserable. To him the answer was clear.

"Kami-sama I'm going to stay here. While I know Tou-san would want me to fight and stop the war in the true timeline. . .I want to live in my happiness and with his knowledge now mine I'll stop hell from taking the Elemental Nations." Naruto says as Kami just sighs and nods some agreeing as she disappears and time starts up again. Naruto glares at the decaying corpse that is technically his grandfather. Growling he just picks up the pace and soon everyone is packed, ready and heading out of Konohagakure. Turning around Naruto gets Izumo and Kotetsu to both follow him as he leaves the leaf having been given permission by Hiruzen as he assigns two new guys to be the eternal gate guards.

* * *

 **(Konohagakure 3 years Later.)**

* * *

A oddly dressed figure is seen walking towards Konohagakure. His suit is very strange as it's a very strange metallic gray with segmented octagonal plates all over the suit. On his face is a very familiar gas mask only modified with blue eyes and and slanted segments inside the blue glowing lenses. A hood over his head hiding all other features as on his chest is a rather strange flak vest. The jacket has the entire lower half reaching past the zipper to the start of the knees leaving only the front of the legs open. His pants are much the same color with scale like plates, knee pads and Graphene titanium mesh leather combat boots with a soft black inner lining. On the man's arms are Elbow pads and on his hands are wrist length concealing gloves.

This strange man has only one patch on his right shoulder showing a strange flag with thirteen stripes. Half red and half white. Inside a blue square at the top left section is a plain white skull looking as if it's glaring at hell itself with pointed and elongated canine's while wearing a barrette with a knife in it's mouth, the blade of the knife showing cracks where it's been bit. A banner above the skull reads "Renjazu No Mura" in a bold font. 4 whirlpools are on the patch. All at different locations as one is at the top-left, bottom-left, top-right and bottom-right of the skull at the four corners of the blue square. Heading towards the gate of Konohagakure the male shimmers in a greenish glow before disappearing from view shocking the two gate guards wondering what they had just seen.

After a full 90 seconds the male once again appears in a shimmer of greenish light already on his way to his destination. Looking around the figure merely scoffs at the civilians as they back away from him in fear recoiling as the 6' 3' monster walking through the streets just ignores them as he makes his way towards the Hokage tower. Once again his body shimmers in a green light before disappearing completely as he walks on the wall of the building upwards towards the one window he's aiming for. Getting inside through the open window he walks forwards and stops in front of the desk. Looking at who's sitting in the hokage seat is strange to him as instead of the Sandaime he sees a rather young and busty woman with luscious blonde hair with twin ponytail braids behind her head and rather tight green robes.

As the woman is currently signing away some papers she just drinks a bit of sake until a bright green light fills her eyes in a sort of diagonal wave over a random appearing figure. The woman jumps to her feet in fear as she's about to strike him only for the figure to stop her fist cold even with her monstrous strength she's overpowered by him.

"Calmeth the calamity that are thine Mammaries." The figure says in a rather deep and distorted baritone.

"W-What?" The woman asks a bit frightened that he stopped her punch.

"Chill your tits." The figure speaks getting a tick mark to appear on the woman's head as she goes to strike him with her second fist only to have that one stopped by his other fist.

"I'm not here to attack or assassinate you. I'm the dignitary from Spring country." The figure says getting the blonde haired woman to look at him astonished before asking.

"How did you get in here without my knowing?" Looking to the open window is all the figure does getting Tsunade to just sweat drop.

"I'm going to kill that idiot Jiraiya when I see him." she says with a rather plain tone.

"Kill him later when I'm around so I can video tape that perverted Baka getting his Dumbass kicked." The figure says getting the current Hokage to chuckle.

"Sure why not. Now really that's some strange stuff your wearing. I knew spring was advanced technologically but not to that extent. Can this meeting continue or should we wait for the rest of the shinobi council before we decide upon the terms?" The woman asks getting the man to stare at her before he puts a finger to the base of the mask tilting his head in a thinking fashion.

"Hmm I think we should wait for your Shinobi council to convene with us as I'm sure they would like to know what exactly it is we are supplying to your village. In the meantime would you mind telling me your name miss?" The figure says after a moment and just gives her a slight incline in the head when addressing her.

"My name is Tsunade Senju. I'm the current hokage of the village hidden in the leaves and just who exactly are you?" Tsunade asks as she crosses her arms over her rather ample bust. Her right hand is taken into the males as he leans down and makes a kissing sound as he presses her hand to the mouthpiece of the mask on his face.

"My name is unimportant as it will be revealed when the Daimyo of Spring arrives. For now call me vector." The Male responds in the normal distorted baritone making Tsunade blush at his actions.

"Well at least you're a gentleman. And Vector? What kind of name is that if I may ask?" Tsunade wonders a bit curious.

"You may, Vector is my Callsign. I'm the leader of an Elite squadron of soldiers Known only by three names. Alpha team, Wolf Pack or as the rest of the Elemental nations have dubbed us. The Shy Squadron." Vector says as he looks around the office.

"I was under the impression the Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi was still in office. Instead I find a knock out gorgeous blonde haired bombshell of a woman who is obviously the envy of all the woman in the village." Vector says as Tsunade blushes deeply.

"Oh well . . thank you. I try. And he was but I was convinced to come back to the Village after an urgent message I received showing that I was lied to about my godson dying." Tsunade says a bit sadly.

"I wasn't there for him for 15 years of his life and I regret every year I believed that bullshit lie. I just wish I could see him." Tsunade says as Vector just smiles.

"Who's your godson?" Vector asks as he tilts his head to the side.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. But in the letter I was given he had changed his name to Naruto Uzumaki Croqvist after being accepted into a new clan that appeared overnight with one man who died fighting that giant decaying corpse laying on top of the mountain." Tsunade says as she points her thumb to the window where the still decaying corpse of the long dead titan lies.

"Ahh yes. . .The so called "Human Unit Never Killed." and his greatest accomplishment. Well listen Naruto Uzumaki Croqvist will be with the visiting Daimyo. You'll see him soon enough and he'll be immensely happy that you're going to be here to see him. In the meantime would it be to much trouble to stop in on Hiruzen Sarutobi? Just tell him Alpha leader is here. He'll know what it means." Vector says as Tsunade hugs him tightly surprising her as his body doesn't even seem to flinch as if he isn't feeling the pain.

"Oh my goodness really? Thats amazing news. I can show him all around the village and let him know how much it's changed, How much the people have missed him, even show him all the changes I forced into action after my appointment." Tsunade says happily as Vector pats her back gently getting Tsunade lets him go.

"Alright then If that is all Allow me to get you an escort to your Hotel Vector-san." Tsunade says as she presses her intercom button getting Shizune to walk into the room.

"Yes Tsunade-sama wh-" Shizune says only to stop mid sentence and stare at the 6 foot 3 giant before her dressed in the scariest thing she's ever seen getting her to immediately scream as loud as she can.

"KYAAAAAAAA-MMMMMMMPH" Vector puts his hand over her mouth silencing her as Tsunade walks around from behind him making Shizune sigh in relief as Vector lets her mouth go.

"Shizune I need you to take Vector-san here to the Fallen Titans Lounge. He has the ambassador suite as he is a dignitary visiting from Spring. He has information on my Godson and your crush." Tsunade says as Shizune blushes rather hard only to squeak out her reply.

"Tsunade-Sama you swore you'd never tell anyone about that." Shizune says with a cherry red face.

"Oh accommodations won't be needed. I'm merely a shadow clone. The real me will be arriving sometime in a few hours with the rest of the dignitaries." Vector says with his usual monotone like voice being distorted by the mask. That is until the clone poofs away out of existence.

"Wait that was a clone? But I hugged it as hard as I could with my super strength. How did it survive?" Tsunade wonders out loud getting Shizune to shrug her shoulders.

* * *

 **(With Vector and the others.)**

* * *

Vector just tilts his head a bit and chuckles softly to himself as he looks to his left.

"The new Hokage has been Notified. Signal the others that they are to stand down and await orders." Vector says rather plainly as next to him a woman wearing a gorgeous purple long sleeve hooded Sweatshirt that ends just halfway down her thigh and the sleeves extend just a ways past her hand. On her sweatshirt a belt on her waist above the sweatshirt and a smaller version of the belt is just above the figures breasts. On her legs are thigh high white socks and light pink high Heeled boots. The thigh high sock on both legs is latched to the sweatshirt with lingerie clamps to keep them in place. On her face is a pure white mask. The mask having the same latch and leather as the belt going around the hood over her head to keep both in place. Large open oval shaped holes in the mask are used as eyeholes with a small line on both eyes showing a feminine eyelash showing pure black inside as well as a rather small oval opening for the mouth no bigger than a straw showing nothing but darkness in it also.

The figure just nods to her commander and lifts her hand into the air before putting a hidden two fingers to her head and tilting her hand to the side in a mock salute to show the others it's time to relax and stand down.

Vector looks at the Carriage behind them and smiles a bit as they all stop in moving. In front of them all is a rather simple Barricade. In front of the Barricade is a small contingent of Bandits all of them male looking as if they haven't bathed in weeks and all smirking with broken smiles and yellow teeth looking up and down the 9 sweatshirt wearing women licking their lips.

"Hmm wonder who the leader is." Vector says with a tilted head.

"Hey you in the stupid outfit. Give us your gold and your women or we'll be forced to kill you." The obvious leader of the bandits speaks.

"Well that answers that question." Vector says as he looks at the lead bandit with anger. In that instant a loud sound is heard echoing through the area as the lead bandits head explodes leaving only the bottom jaw and a waving tongue in the air as blood gushes from the now dead man that falls backwards onto his back dead as a doornail.

"So . . .anyone else want to negotiate?" Vector says with a pissed off tone of voice getting the other bandits to swallow rather hard, looking at one another before looking at Vector once more.

"Didn't think so." Vector says as he tosses a small rock sized olive green device at them all. The bandits look at it a bit confused before one of them picks it up thinking it's a rock. When he goes to speak immediately an explosion happens rocking the ground around them all. When the dust cloud is done and gone showing that the explosion had destroyed the barricade and the remaining bandits leaving them in a gory mess of limbs, charred flesh and blood as a few chunks of flesh rain down and scatter about the area. Vector and the girls with the rather ornate carriage continue on towards Konohagakure unimpeded this time.

As the convoy of Vector and the women all arrive in Konohagakure they are greeted to a strange sight. The current Hokage, her assistant, The Sandaime Hokage, all the clan heads and even the Rookie 11 and their previous sensei's.

Looking at them all Vector just smirks and heads on over knocking on the Carriage door. Soon out comes a rather beautiful woman with long raven black hair Her eyes are a beautiful Crystal blue and her attire is a wonderfully crafted pink and royal purple formal Kimono gown. Her hair has two long bangs framing her face only adding to her beauty as she carefully rubs her rather bulging stomach. A sure sign of pregnancy. Although it only seemed to add to her beauty. The woman walks forward with Vector at her side as he always has and according to him always will be.

The woman smiles as she steps forward meeting with Tsunade first giving a gentle bow not straining herself too much.

"Thank you for meeting with me Hokage-Sama. It is wonderful to meet you. I was hoping we could get this discussion over with so that I might return to Spring. I'm only 2 months from my due date and I do not wish to be away from our Medical staff for too long." The woman says in a refined and polite tone.

"Oh of course Daimyo-sama. I assure you this is nothing but a formality. I of course will start the meeting immediately but I was told that one Naruto Uzumaki Croqvist would be among the escort party. May I see him?" Tsunade asks a bit hopeful she can explain why she wasn't there for him.

"Oh but you've already met Naruto-kun. He should have told you we were on our way." The daimyo says a bit knowingly as she looks towards Vector who just chuckles a bit getting everyone there to look at him funny.

"Only Vector-San was there to tell me about your arrival. Not naruto." tsunade says a bit confused as Vector walks forward to everyone getting all shinobi present even Clan heads on edge.

"Well I suppose the simplest of lessons are still lost even on the veterans of the shinobi world." Vector says as he reaches up to his face grabbing at his gas mask slowly lifting it off his face revealing it to everyone there who gasps in major surprise.

"Look underneath the Underneath. A lesson that all Shinobi are taught yet they never seem to grasp its concept." Naruto speaks with a laugh as he moves the hood of his jacket down revealing his spiky blue locks of hair as his green and blue eyes stare at his old friends. Shino walking forward not surprised in the least. Shino looks at Naruto in his eyes and offers his hand.

Naruto seeing this grabs Shino's hand and shakes it rather hard and firm before pulling the bug user into a tight hug which he returns in earnest.

"I missed you brother." Naruto says as his eyes close happy he can be with his friend once more.

"As I have missed you my brother." Shino speaks as they both let go and as hard as they can punch each other's fists sending dust scattering everywhere shocking everyone as the crater around them is the same as if Tsunade would have punched it at full super strength.

"You're strong. . .Good you'll need to be. I bring grave news but that will have to wait. For now we must discuss the alliance between Spring country and Konohagakure. I'm sorry for stepping out of line Yukie-sama." Naruto says getting Yukie to just giggle and pull him into a hug.

"Oh hush sweetheart. You know I don't care about that. But I hope you know what this means." Yukie says with a soft and sultry tone.

". . . .Punishment?" Naruto asks a bit intrigued.

"Oh yes punishment indeed. After all what kind of Daimyo would I be if I just let my Village's Shinobi leader speak out of turn." Yukie says with a happy tone licking her lips as she shocks everyone there.

"What was our safe word again?" Naruto asks a bit scared.

"Mmm it's Broccoli." Yukie says finally getting all men in the area to rocket backwards with a nose bleed including some women who stare happily at Yukie.

"Okay yukie-chan. But you have to remember to take it easy. It's not good for our baby." Naruto says rubbing her round tummy with a smile getting Yukie to blush and place her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment before shaking her head and looking at him.

"Just for that comment i'm bringing out the wax." Yukie says with a soft smirk getting Naruto to swallow hard as he looks to Shino for help. Shino is currently looking at Naruto and although it is unable to be seen he can tell Shino is laughing at him.

"OKAY ENOUGH" Tsunade says blushing up a storm at the conversation happening right now as she looks to Naruto and pulls him into a hard hug.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't with you growing up. Danzo had told me you were dead and so was Kushina and her daughter. I really am sorry I didn't double check. It's as if . . .I was controlled into not wanting to see you. Can you forgive me?" Tsunade asks getting Naruto to nod his head.

"Sure just don't strangle me with your sexy massive breasts." Naruto says getting Tsunade to gain a tick mark before she just lets him go and he smiles.

"Alright with that out of the way everyone Let's get to my office to discuss the terms of the Alliance." Tsunade says getting everyone to nod as Naruto lifts Yukie off her feet and carries her bridal style as they walk. Yukie wrapping her arms around her husband's neck with a smile as she nuzzles into his strong broad chest. Naruto moving his hood and mask back into place as they walk deeper into the village. Soon Kiba walks up and smacks Naruto in the shoulder lightly gaining his attention.

"Dude you're married to a daimyo? And a sexy one at that? How the fuck did you pull that off?" Kiba asks a bit stunned that the so called "Dobe" of the academy had landed such a quote "Hot piece of ass" Unquote.

"All will be explained after the Alliance hearing." Naruto speaks rather flatly in the distorted voice accompanying his mask. Naruto currently in work mode.

After a short walk to the Hokage office Yukie and Naruto are inside the room sitting down side by side in the office. Only a emerald green and a sky blue sweatshirt wearing duo from the 9 women are with the two as Guards while the others are all outside standing guard silently as if they were sentinels tasked with guarding a precious relic. The shinobi of Konoha all look on curiously. Kiba looking them over notices how curvaceous the women are and he slides up to the one wearing all black trying his best flirting tactics.

"Hey there sexy, You know I'm Naruto's rival and second best friend. Yeah he was lost without me and Shino you know. We taught him almost all he knew. His sensei helped but even he would admit Me and Shino were his biggest inspiration to get stronger." Kiba states rather smugly in a seemingly arrogant tone as Hinata goes to stop him only to be stopped by Shino who shakes his head.

The black sweatshirt wearing woman just stands silently not even bothering to acknowledge him. Kiba looks at her a bit confused before continuing.

"You know you've got a very Gorgeous looking body. I bet you're just as beautiful beneath the uniform. How about we go out to dinner tonight so we can get to know one another?" Kiba asks getting a bit closer to her only to have the black sweatshirt wearing woman look in his direction before just silently staring at him. Kiba thinking that's a good thing points his hand forward.

"So say I pick you up at 7 o'clock tonight? Hows that sound sexy?" Kiba says taking his index finger and moving it closer to her going to poke her at the base of her neck at the start of the chest only to regret the move instantly as the black sweatshirt wearing woman grabs his hand and pins it behind his back to where his index finger is curving towards the palm as she spins him around a full 180 degrees and lifts him off the ground with her free hand.

Kiba's hand is currently bent behind his back in the most uncomfortable spot possible as he yells out in pain only to feel the woman holding him captive take his turned hand with the upward curved pointer finger and ram it hard through his Anbu pants and into his asshole ramming it in so it and his hand gets stuck inside himself before she drops him on his face as Kiba howls in pain while his Mother Tsume and his older sister Hana burst out laughing their asses off before Tsume leaves joining the other clan heads in Tsunade's office. The pink sweatshirt wearing woman looks over to black and without speaking only using her body movements accompanied only by the sound of the scraping of clothes against clothes.

"Black, was that really necessary?" Pink asks in their form of silent code using body language getting Black to look back to her and answer.

"He was going to touch me and you know no one but Naruto-kun has that honor. So of course it was Pink." Black responds back in an agitated body language as pink just shakes her head before growling at black.

"You used the scorpion hold and pulled the Ouroboros shoving it up his ass. That wasn't about him touching you that was you just showing off to these guys." Pink says back in the coded body language getting black to shrug as all jounin look in wonder at what they could be communicating to each other without speaking a word at all. All men present look in slight empathetic pain for Kiba and his obviously sore asshole.

"Well he shouldn't have been so arrogant and Smug. If he had asked like a normal person I would have simply turned him down." Black says in the coded signs of body language crossing her arms under her ample breasts making them more pronounced. Inside the Hokage's office things are going more smoothly.

"So Naruto-san Daimyo-sama." Tsunade begins only to be interrupted.

"Please just call me Naruto, And me Yukie." Naruto and Yukie both say getting Tsunade to relax a little bit.

"Naruto, Yukie, I'm glad you have offered an alliance to us. This makes things so much better for us. After you were Banished Naruto all our alliances dried up. The only thing Keeping Iwa from attacking Konoha was because the populace of their village was happy the Yondaime's son was so poorly treated and banished after saving the village. But they've been prodding our borders inspecting it for weakness." Tsunade says as Naruto nods happily.

"Yes we know. I was unable to aid you before because of the banishment but now that it is lifted I have no problems providing your village aide when needed." Naruto speaks to Tsunade who nods.

"Well that's good now what do you want out of all of this?" Tsunade asks getting Naruto to think on this a bit. He looks to the door behind himself and then looks at Tsunade.

"I want the entirety of the Aburame clan moved to my Village in the land of Spring." Naruto says shocking Tsunade as Yukie Fujikaze just nods her head some in agreement.

"You want. . . WHAT?" Tsunade yells a bit confused as all the Clan heads in the room Stare bewildered at Naruto and his request. All except for Shibi

"I want the entirety of the Aburame clan moved to my Village " _ **Renjazu no Mura**_ " (Village of Rangers) in the land of Spring immediately. Once that is done me and Yukie-Chan will happily sign the alliance treaty." Yukie just nodding her head at this knowing that Shino is his brother in all but blood. Knowing this she wholeheartedly wants this just as much as he does.

"You want Konoha to give up an entire clan to you in exchange for this alliance. In return for them you're prepared to do what?" Tsunade asks curiously.

"We are prepared to offer Konoha a deal of trade and free commerce. In exchange for the Aburame clan we will share any and all technological advances we currently have including body armor, weaponry, intelligence, interrogation, defense and even offer to help your village in times of war or strife by providing soldiers, medical aid, equipment and transportation." Naruto speaks getting Yukie to nod as she rubs her belly not really speaking much as she's too busy worrying about internal politics of spring and how to better the opinion of outsiders to their people so that they might open their borders.

"Are you going to say anything Yukie-san?" Tsunade asks.

"Hmm? Oh not at all dear. As Naruto's wife I trust him completely with this matter as it is something he wishes to do even against the better judgment of our people. They despise konoha for what it has done to him in the past and present. But he still wants to offer help because of his forgiving nature." Yukie says as she just leans into Naruto who leans into her as well smiling happily.

"Yeah, Honestly the entirety of spring were pissed that the renowned and overly beloved King of Spring wanted to aid his previous village in anything after how they treated him. But they support him nonetheless. And I support him just as much as they do. I have more important things to worry about then this alliance currently as it's the reason Naruto came with besides the obvious." Yukie says as Naruto places his hand on her gut.

"Yeah but you know that even if you say no to this Yukie i'd follow your word just as much as you follow mine." Naruto speaks getting Yukie to smile at him.

"I would have told you to forget them, to let them stew in their own muck and just let this village burn as they deserve it if I was still my rude, Bitchy and totally apathetic self like I was when I was an actress." Yukie says getting Tsunade to raise an eyebrow at this.

"Oh you were an actress before you were a daimyo?" Tsunade asks getting Yukie to smile and nod.

"Mhmm, Koyuki Kazahana aka Princess Gale at your Service." Yukie says with a gentle bow of the head.

"Oh wow I can't believe it. I bet there's a story behind that. But back to the reason we're here. What kind of technological advances can you offer us?" Tsunade wonders as Naruto smiles some before he once again is enveloped in a wave of green light that shines diagonally from right to left leaving him invisible.

"Well this type of tech for one. We also have better medical devices that have improved the life span and living conditions of our citizens and even have better tech to make cures for diseases and viruses that plague the lands. Hell just a few months ago we were able to cure a genetically passed disease that causes a very slow and painful death to the Kaguya clan and we also were able to splice it so the Bloodline won't activate until 3 years of age increasing the lifespan of the mother allowing for more than one child to be born." Naruto speaks setting a list of many different advances besides just medical advances.

"You get all of it and a fighting force numbering in the thousands all of which are trained to be at least Anbu level before leaving the boot camp only to get better. Hell we have at least 300 soldiers ready and willing to fight for me of which all 300 are as strong as the Sannin." Naruto speaks getting Tsunade to blanch at the statement looking at the two people following them as guards getting silent nods from them indicating that they are in fact just two of the 300 soldiers meeting or beating her strength.

"My my my. . .that is a wonderful trade off. You have already been in contact with the current Clan head of the Aburame have you not?" Tsunade asks getting naruto to show a signed document As well as Shibi nodding silently when she turns to face him.

"Yes, Shibi Aburame the previous clan head and Shino Aburame the current clan head both signed an agreement stating they would accept either way. So do we have a deal?" Naruto asks as he once again is surrounded by a few waves of green light from left to right this time revealing his location is still beneath Yukie.

"Absolutely, I'll write it up at home tomorrow and we'll both sign it with the fire and Spring daimyo's as the witnesses. Now then what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tsunade asks a bit curious as Yukie gets up kissing Naruto's covered lips and heads away with the two women following as her guard.

"Tsunade. . . Konoha is in immediate danger. That giant titan corpse that my sensei killed. . .it's decaying. As it does it's leaking tainted magics and blood into the land that is slowly consuming it transforming the landscape. I predict that in about a month's time the entire village, forest in all. Will be swallowed into hell and the only way to return it is to fight off the invading Demons that will come to claim the land for hell and have the lord purify the land. I urge you to evacuate the gennin, Civilians and anyone who doesn't want to fight. The entirety of Konohagakure will be welcomed in Spring until such time as the Village itself is either consumed by hell or returned back here." Naruto says deathly serious as Tsunade's eyes widen before she looks back at the massive demon lying dead on the mountain.

"You mean that thing as it decays has been " Tsunade says being interrupted by an aged voice.

"Has been leaking it's vile taint into the soil beneath konoha to better cement our demise? Yes. . Yes it has. As it was told to me By Kami. Naruto and his soldiers are all that stand in the way between us and our imminent deaths." Hiruzen speaks as he walks into the room patting Naruto on the shoulder getting the young man to hug his grandfather figure happy to see him again.

"Jeez my boy. You've gotten just as strong as your sensei in these past three years and even got yourself a nice harem of women didn't ya?" Hiruzen says a bit happy with a slight chuckle.

"You know it Jiji" Naruto said blushing as he rubs the back of his head.

"Your mother, your sister, your cousin, your mother's best friend, a lavender eyed Goddess of rabbits, a beautifully hidden snake in the grass, a blonde "bombShell", a paper angel, a minion of death and even a daimyo. You've been really busy haven't you boy?" Hiruzen says as Naruto just chuckles rubbing his head a bit looking at him.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asks getting Hiruzen to smile.

"My boy do you really think I wouldn't have recognized them just because I can't see their faces. Sure you have them hide their chakra but you can't hide body language and attitude." Hiruzen says knowingly as Naruto sweatdropped.

"Orochimaru-chan rammed someone's finger up their own ass again didn't she?" Naruto asks a bit blandly.

"Yes.. . Kiba was hitting on her rather smugly I might add. Until she just grabbed his pointing hand and pinned it behind his back making it curve the finger and rammed it home. It was honestly the funniest thing i've ever seen done to a shinobi in a long time. I was laughing so hard I almost dropped my tobacco pipe." Hiruzen says with a chuckle as Tsunade has a snicker at that.

"Dumbass. . . well at least she went easy on him." Naruto shrugs his shoulders as he looks at Hiruzen.

"So hiruzen are you going to stay or are you going to go?" Naruto asks getting Hiruzen to smirk.

"As if i'd miss the chance at fighting alongside the fabled QUAD S class Shinobi dubbed the 'Student of the saint' "Hiruzen said as Naruto's eyes widen immediately grabbing the book Hiruzen is holding.

Looking through the book Hiruzen had in his hands Naruto finds it at the very back nearing the end on Page 6979 right there is the labeling for Tier 3 Soldiers.

 _Tier: 3 Class: SSSS Division: Warrior Classification: Shinobi/United States Marine Rank: 4_

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki Croqvist._

 _Moniker: Student of the Saint._

 _Height: 6' 3"_

 _Weight: 175 lbs_

 _Eye color: One Blue, One green Both able to change to Royal purple due to Doujutsu Rinnegan._

 _Bio: Trained fully by Saint Guillotine Aka Jack of Blades. Adoptive and biological son of Saint Guillotine. Same powers as the saint though chooses to not use them in favor of Local powers. Seen fighting tier 2 demon lords and Minions alongside His father. Grandson of Belial. Current Heir of Tartarus. Naruto Uzumaki Croqvist is a well rounded warrior of the highest order able to keep in step and tune with the Saint himself. Two small scars on his face show the damage sustained from a priest of the fallen when losing his eyes. His current eyes were a gift to him from his Father who gave his son his own and then proceeded to fight an oncoming army of Tartarus demon soldiers blind and win. Seen going Toe to Toe with the Saint one on one after full mastery of his powers._

 _Weaknesses: Married to 10 women. All Of which he ruthlessly defends. Not viable. Still human?: Possible old age will due him in, (Citation is needed.) Genetic instability?: purged for Saints own genes, not Viable._

 _Advice: Flee on site. Pray to your lord for a painless end. 'You done fucked up!'_

Naruto just looks over the entry in the book before He looks to Hiruzen.

"You kept this book for 3 years?" Naruto asks getting Hiruzen to nod.

"Of course I kept it Naruto. You know how much I owe him. It was the least I could do to keep hold of his bounty book. I saw you were added to it 3 years ago about a month after you disappeared with your wives. Only to then get the last update about 3 months ago when your tier and classing had changed." Hiruzen said as Naruto smiles some taking the small hand held book.

"Thank you Ji-san" Naruto says with a happy tear as he and Hiruzen hug rather tightly.

"Tsunade, I suggest you Shizune and others begin rounding up Civilians and moving them places such as Suna or Spring. Naruto, Myself and a large contingent of others will fight here when the event happens."Hiruzen speaks getting Tsunade to look at the book then to Naruto.

"What book is that?" Tsunade asks grabbing hold of it seeing the title is "A Hunters Bestiary"

"What is this?" Tsunade wonders rather curiously as the book shows hundreds of thousands of different creatures and monsters including demons and Angels. Even their own Kami's and shinobi.

"That is my father's book. A book for soldiers in the employ of the one true Divine. They are given that book and then given targets to hunt. Tou-san was in the Kami-slayer class. . . Just like I am now." Naruto says pointing to the Table of Contents showing that the Kami-Slayers were in the back.

"It'd take to long to discuss in full but just know that i'm strong. . . Very strong." Naruto speaks as he turns to the clan heads.

"Are the terms agreeable?" Naruto asks them all getting the Shinobi council to nod in agreement.

"Good. . .then I need to know who's staying and who's leaving to protect the civilians." Naruto speaks as Tsume stands up with Kiba walking in the office.

"The Inuzuka will stand with you." Tsume Inuzuka speaks as Kiba pulls his hand out of his ass finally before cracking his neck.

"You know that I'm with you bro. Rivals gotta stick together." Kiba says before Naruto nods in thanks.

"The aburame will retreat to Spring. If it is to be our new home we will need to see it protected. Shino will remain behind as he wishes to show how powerful the clan is to the rest of the nation's." Shibi says as Shino nods in affirmation.

"Brothers to the end." Shino speaks getting Naruto to smile some.

"Till the end then." Naruto says as he nods towards Shino. The meeting adjourned as Naruto looks around at the Clan heads. It takes hours of deliberation to decide who will go and who will stay. Which clans will fight and which clans will flee. Ultimately all clans choose to split down the middle. After the meeting is finalized everyone decides it's best to spend this first day catching up rather than worrying about what was coming in a month's time.

Once outside the office Naruto sees that everyone of the rookie 11 are still there waiting for him with their sensei's.

"So what are you all still doing here?" Naruto asks getting them to smile.

"Oh nothing just wondering when you were going to be finished so we could all go to the Akimichi Bar and have some fun." Ino says looking Naruto up and down as her husband Iruka walks out of the group to wrap his arms around her. As she does this Sakura finally decides to speak and she walks out staring naruto down like he was garbage beneath her shoe. Naruto staring her down as well as if she were a shrew he can't get rid of. They walk in a circle around one another before the silence is broken.

"Well well well, Naruto good to finally see you again. Growing a second Harem?" Sakura asks a little jokingly.

"Growing a second Forehead?" Naruto responds with a bit of humor as Ino begins laughing her ass off with some of the others before Sakura smiles at Naruto and hugs him gently.

"It's good to have you back Naruto." Sakura says with a chuckle as Naruto nods hugging her back.

"Likewise sakura. It's good to see you again. So did you get with who you really wanted?" Naruto asks getting her to smile happily and nod.

"Yup, I did. He's so sweet and caring." Sakura says as Chouji just walks forward with a smile.

"Well I hope you get a better husband than the first one you had your eyes on. Remember him? God what a weenie. Even has a weenie name. Choji" Naruto says getting Choji to have a dark cloud hang above his head as He smirked beneath his mask.

"Oh hey Chouji I didn't see you there." Naruto says jokingly as Chouji just smirks.

"Yeah I guess. But hey how are you doing?" Chouji asks as he and naruto shake hands.

"Doing fine, Now let's get outta here, get to that bar and get FUCKING WASTED! No time like the present to get drunk and stupid. Alpha Team we're heading out for a night of relaxation. You're off duty." Naruto says getting the girls to nod happily before phasing out of existence as if never having been there at all while Naruto slips off the hood and Gasmask with a smile as he just walks with the massive group to the Akimichi bar.

The night seems to be going well for Naruto and others as No one had ridiculed Naruto or screamed about him being a demon. After having seen real ones they probably realized the folly in what they had done. Naruto is soon joined by all of his Wives minus Yukie for obvious reasons. Naruto is soon surrounded on all sides by his wives hugging and holding onto him.

"Naru-koi, I know we wanna keep the mood light but. . . are you sure we can do this?" Orochimaru asks him as she finishes her deep french kiss with him.

"Mmm of course sweetie. I know we'll win. . .It will take a toll . .. a lot of people will die but we will win. No doubt about that." Naruto speaks getting everyone to look at him with a smile.

"So Naruto, What's it like being married to so many women? Must be troublesome right?" Shikamaru asks getting Naruto to just chuckle.

"At times it is buddy. But I can honestly say that no matter what I wouldn't want it any other way." Naruto says getting Shikamaru to nod some before he gets another question.

"You're looking great how do you stay in shape?" Shikamaru asks wondering exactly how he's able to keep such a strong physique with how busy he must obviously be.

"Running from the wives on sex nights." Naruto says poking fun at all 9 women who are wrapped around him all of whom just chuckle.

"Please as if you could say no to any hot piece of ass that just walks in front of you." Sakura speaks with a bit of venom remembering how he made out With Tsume in front of everyone in the Council chambers.

"Sakura have the nerve to face me when you're speaking to me." Naruto says looking directly at her face as Sakura just gives him a playfully stern look.

"Whoops you are, Hey we gotta get you a sign that says Front and Back." Naruto says getting a few good laughs from Ino and even Hinata and Tenten plus most of the patrons in the bar who heard the joke.

"Oh ha ha, Well atleast I don't have to worry about having overly huge tits when I have kids." Sakura says as the others chuckle before naruto quips.

"Sakura your body shows no signs of womanhood. Obvious to me your barren. And even if by some miracle you actually laid an egg and then hatched a child and breast feed it the kid would starve to death because uh Let's face it Sakura. There can't be enough milk in there for a cup of coffee." Naruto says getting the others to stop what they're doing as things go silent. Soon Sakura's face gets red and most feel it's in anger as her fist is shaking and slowly rising. Soon enough she bursts out laughing as Naruto and her just wrap an arm around each other's shoulders.

"Kami it really is good having you back Naruto. I really missed this." Sakura says as the others begin laughing with sakura. Soon an ouch is heard as everyone looks to where it came from only to see Kiba holding his now broken nose after Konan had punched him in the face.

"I'm with Naruto-kun. Please refrain from making such vulgar suggestions." Konan says as she just moves back to sitting by Naruto as Choji gets up.

"Alright everyone calm down. Let's get some barbeque ribs and talk it out. Come on Kiba let's get your nose fixed up." Chouji says taking Kiba to the bathroom.

"That's his answer to everything." Sakura says looking down at the table poking it gently while Choji is in the bathroom with Kiba.

"What's his answer to the cries of "hey There, where you going with that little boy?" Naruto asks getting everyone in the area who heard it to laugh hard enough to fall out of their chairs as that's the third time he's said something insanely hilarious to Sakura. The night seems to go rather well as Naruto and the others spend the night drinking, eating and catching up. Naruto explains how he met the Spring country Daimyo and how he had saved her from her uncle Dato and in the process he had opened her heart and showed her how things truly can be if you put your mind to it.

Naruto and the others all spend a rather good amount of time asking Naruto what it was like being trained by the Saint till his death and why such a drastic change had taken place. Getting the short version they're simply told Genetics is a wonderful field of research. Hiruzen and Naruto rather than spending time as Grandfather and Grandson spend the time they share together drinking sake and talking about what it's like in spring. Naruto even manages to convince Hiruzen to lighten up and relax by moving to Spring away from Konoha and his clan. To leave it in Asuma's stead. The night seems to be going by slowly as when the entire party is sloshed and singing badly with the Karaoke machine it's barely midnight. Naruto smiles some seeing Hana nearly passed out leaning on Kiba hitting on him unknowingly thinking he's Naruto.

Naruto just laughs at Kiba before seeing Tsume about to fall over. Reacting quickly Naruto still being blackout drunk is able to very quickly catch Tsume and set her right side up.

"Alright everyone this has been one hell of a good night. But we gotta get some rest. You idiots have to train and I have to get to bed and satisfy 10 women. I'll help Carry Tsume, Kiba you take your bro-con of a sister. Who knows you may just get lucky." Naruto says as Kiba just shudders.

"Dude don't joke about that. She's my sister. That's just gross." Kiba says looking at Hana a bit disgusted.

"So? I fuck both my mom and my sister. Both of them don't seem to mind in the least and it feels wonderful. Seriously people you should be less picky about who you screw. Cause it all feels the same in the dark." Naruto preaches as he leads Tsume along who's currently groping him all over. Naruto's 9 wives all bid goodbye to the others and just seem to phase out of existence once more obviously having gone home. Kiba thinking on what naruto said just carries his drunk sister home.

"Mmmm Naruto-kun you're so manly and strong. Carrying an older woman like this. What would your mother think?" Tsume asks drunkenly as Naruto is merely carrying Tsume bridal style.

"She'd say "Aww my little man is helping one of my friends. Careful son she's a biter" And we'd probably have a good laugh about it." Naruto says honestly as Tsume snickers.

"Yeah i'm a biter alright. I love inflicting small bits of pain to my lovers. Not many know that but i'm sure if you took me right here you'd be able to handle those bites without a problem." Tsume says getting Naruto to smile.

"OH you have no idea Tsume. I'm honestly a Masochist so I love when i'm getting slightly hurt during sex. BDSM is a real turn on for me." Naruto says getting Tsume to blush a bit as that sobers her up some.

"Hey Naruto . . .remember when you first brought Kushina home?" Tsume asks as she recalls the kiss they had shared.

"Of course I do. My sensei and Tou-san Put the council in its place along with my Kaa-chan killing nearly everyone on the civilian side." Naruto says remembering the way his sensei teleported the entire room into a spot in hell showing a very demonic appearance.

"Well remember that kiss we shared?" Tsume asks a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I gave you one of the deepest french kisses I could give. That's what Tou-san called it anyway. Why?" Naruto asks getting Tsume to look at him.

"I was . . .Curious as to if it was a one time thing as before you were banished I had wanted to know if you had feelings for me. Kiba used to tell me that when you two were in the academy you'd always look at me when I came to pick him up. He told me you said I was one of the prettiest girls you'd ever seen and that you had a crush on me. Is it true?" Tsume asks getting a blushing Naruto to chuckle nervously.

"H-Hai it's true. I had a major crush on you Tsume but who doesn't have a crush on you. You're strong, Beautiful, Independent, a free thinker. You hold the lives of family above clan tradition at times and to be honest you have a body that most women would kill for." Naruto says getting Tsume to smile as she nuzzles into him some more.

"I'm not as drunk as most would think Naruto. I would remember our night together if we did go to that Level. Would you like to maybe get the woman you had a crush on all those years ago?" Tsume asks as she slightly moves the collar to her shirt over as well as her bra revealing her rather large breast to Naruto who just smiles some and blushes.

"I'd love to but I gotta get permission from the others first. Wouldn't do to make all 10 girls pissed at me." Naruto says leaning down kissing Tsume's head getting her to nod some and smile before yawning.

"I can wait. . .Say tomorrow night we have some fun?" Tsume asks not getting Naruto's answer as Tsume had fallen asleep within his hold.

Naruto lays Tsume down on her bed leaning in and kissing her lips leaving the woman with a gentle smile on her face as he leaves the Inuzuka Compound. Bidding Kiba farewell Naruto bumps into Shino on his way to his old house and both begin walking together. Shino and Naruto walking in complete silence.

No words needed to be spoken. Both men knew what was coming. The true end of things for the elemental Nations. They would be the last line of defense for the human race here in this world. Both Shino and Naruto look at one another knowing that one or the other would die during the fighting. The silence is finally broken.

"I expect to see you regroup with the others Shino." Naruto says getting Shino to smile softly and nod at him.

"Of course brother. You know I would fight by your side till the stars themselves flicker into dust." Shino speaks getting Naruto to nod as Kaguya just appears wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck tenderly.

"Come home already Naru-koi. It's my night for some fun and I really need my dose of Vitamin D" Kaguya speaks before letting Naruto go and walking towards the Compound with a generous sway to her hips letting her rather plump, soft ass sway drawing Naruto's attention completely to it.

"Yeah, Let's see the Japanese build a better one of those." Naruto speaks softly on reflex as shino nods in affirmation before Shino taps Naruto's shoulder drawing his attention. Shino pointing towards a rare sight. An open shop past 9 pm. Naruto sees in the window a rather handsome man with short dark brown hair a thick mustache that's wearing tight black skinny jeans with a pink skin tight sleeveless shirt wearing a tiara and admiring himself in the mirror with a gentle smile on his face.

Naruto finding the scene rather sweet just kindly responds.

"Aww, Would you look at that. And they wonder why we call 'em queens." Naruto says getting Shino to nod softly before looking to naruto.

"Naruto . . .You know I love you right." Shino speaks getting Naruto to smile and nod.

"I know Shino. . . I know you do." Naruto says as both he and Shino head towards the Uzumaki compound.

"And you have no problems with that?" Shino asks a bit worried.

"Shino, You're my brother. I love you as much as a man can love another man. I'm drunk off my ass and honestly my sensei imparted his greatest bit of knowledge to me before he passed." Naruto says looking at Shino with a smile.

"And that knowledge is what makes you okay with . . . my feelings?" Shino asks as Naruto just chuckles.

" Shino bro, It doesn't matter if you were gay, straight, bisexual, Pansexual, trisexual, Transgender or anything of any kind of varying sexuality you could think of. Sensei's greatest piece of wisdom passed to me has always been what he believes in his heart to tell the difference between certain things." Naruto says looking to Shino. Naruto leans in and gives Shino a very gentle hug.

"His belief was that words are empty, Beliefs do not matter. neither does religion, race, moral alignment, gender or sexuality. Actions are what matter as they define who you are as a person. Shino. . .You're my brother in every possible way besides my blood. I don't care that you love me. It doesn't change the fact that I love you the way I do." Naruto says letting Shino go before rubbing his back.

"Naruto . . .thank you so much. I was worried this would strain our relationship." Shino says as they begin walking once more.

"Shino, I don't even care if out of the blue you just pin me to a wall and start making out with me. You'll still be my brother no matter what and I will ALWAYS! Have your back at a moments notice." Naruto says getting shino to blush before he thinks on it for a moment.

"Making out is not gonna happen but . . . could I possibly have just one kiss?" Shino asks hoping it will be okay.

"One kiss? Sure come here Shino." Naruto says before opening the gate to the uzumaki compound. Shino hearing that just moves the collar to his jacket down revealing his rather feminine lips. Naruto leans in and kisses Shino rather softly getting him to blush just as deeply at the kiss he's just received. Holding the kiss for a long 10 seconds Naruto ends the kiss getting Shino to smile drunkenly before dropping onto his back having blacked out. Naruto just shrugs his shoulders props his friend over his shoulder and marine carries him inside his house. His 10 wives looking at him with loving and caring expressions.

"That was really sweet Naruto." Tayuya says pinching her brother's cheek.

"Yeah sweetie, That was the kindest, most caring and certainly the sweetest thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Kaguya says happy her husband gave his best friend the one thing he never thought possible.

"You all know it's what Sensei would have done for his brother as well. But before anything goes on I heard something terrifying written into a new bill that is on it's way to my desk." Naruto says getting Kaguya, Kushina, Mikoto, and Karin to blush very deeply.

"True. . . Mathias was always first to say he was straight but the length he'd go to for that man that showed up. . . .You know he would have done the same that you did. Also what's this terrifying thing you heard?" Kushina says with a happy smile.

"They're going to start taxing our Sake and all other alcoholic beverages." Naruto says getting Kushina and all the others to gasp horrified as if it's literally the most devastating thing to ever happen to the elemental nations.

"WHAT HOW COULD THEY?" They all respond rather heatedly.

"I don't know but what really gets to me is the money they're going to raise with it is going to go to education. Well i'll be damned if i'm going to pay 2 Ryo (2 Cents) For some moron to learn how to read." Naruto says quite seriously as he see's Sakura in the compound with her Chouji and her mother.

"Well I agree with you on that count Naruto. The money could go to something far more useful. Like surveys to find out whose back is hairier. Yours or your Dogs." Sakura says as she giggles remembering that he has a pet still in spring country who to the annoyance of all his office workers he had left in charge of the entire country of spring while he and Yukie are here in fire country.

"Or whose chest is hairier. Mine or yours." Naruto quips with a laugh. Soon sakura just growls and turns away.

"Well at least the money is being put to good use." Sakura says seriously only to have Naruto bite back.

"Oh come on Sakura you of all people should be concerned about this tax. I mean after looking at yourself in the mirror all day you must drink."Naruto says getting Sakura to blush heatedly as she just looks down only to get hugged by Naruto gently.

"Ahh you know i'm just kidding buddy. But seriously this tax is horrible. Marines need to cope somehow and beer is literally 90% of the marines Coping mechanism." Naruto says getting the other Marines in the room to nod their heads.

"We'll deal with it later by passing a law in spring about not taxing our beer." Naruto says getting his wives to cheer happily.

"Yeah yeah now that that's done. Why don't you come over here and Crown me baby." Mebuki says still drunk off her rocker.

"What?" Naruto asks a bit confused.

"Mmm come on Naru-kun. I know you've always had a crush on me. Sakura even said you liked me. Why not scratch that itch of tasting the forbidden fruit known as Milf" Mebuki says as she slides her clothes off. The woman obviously far too drunk to really know what she was doing or saying making Sakura blush deeply as Naruto just looks at her a bit confused.

"I'd do her." Choji says staring at Mebuki as she just stretches languidly lying on the couch.

"Oh you're a guy with high standards, You'd do Sakura." Naruto bites back to him a little annoyed sakura's mother just up and appeared to be begging for sex. Mebuki when finishing her stretching seems to go limp and pass out on the couch sleeping deeply getting everyone to sigh with relief as Kaguya grabs Naruto's hand and without explaining anything drags him upstairs to her room.

"Less talk more rock." Kaguya says as her clothes shred themselves into nothingness along with Naruto's. What follows the rest of the night are the echoes of deep, undying love and passion as the screams, moans and very loud grunts of pleasure echo throughout the entirety of konohagakure. With Kaguya being a goddess nearing Kami in strength Naruto has absolutely no need to hold back his strength nor his crushing Aura. Kaguya's Aura and his own combine cascading out over the village filling its streets with the very feeling of passion and love they hold and share for one another.

Naruto had always loved the moon for some unknown reason to him. When getting the explanation from Kaguya herself he realized his feelings for the moon were actually for the woman trapped inside it. The way he felt never dampened only escalated to newer and greater heights. The feeling was reciprocated by Kaguya just as fervently. The amount of love, lust and passion that permeates the entirety of the village has all quarreling couples stop, all love making couples stop and even family who are just spending time together to stop.

The entire village feeling this much love and passion has the quarreling couples hug it out and relax in one another's grasp. The couples making love immediately pick up in action and try to match the warm comforting feeling surrounding them. Families just relaxing all begin to tear up and cry at the wonderful feeling of love and togetherness that is affecting the very air around them all. Even though the many different variations of these types of groups all feel the same at this moment they have no idea why it feels like this never knowing the reason is the same person they all cast aside like garbage.

Soon the night goes by and gives way to the bright day light. Naruto waking up literally stuck inside the ceiling with Kaguya as she snuggles into him. The bright beams of light from the sun pouring into the window are blasting the light directly into his eyes.

"Hey, now, sun, that's too bright." Naruto says only to see that after a few moments the sun beams only get brighter blasting more light into his eyes.

"You picking a fight with me, ya bastard?" Naruto says a little annoyed by the sun beams. Naruto just sighs contently as he decides it's time to get up and he kisses Kaguya awake. They both shower and clean up heading towards the bigger training grounds than the one at the compound.

* * *

 **(Hokage private training ground 13)**

* * *

Naruto finds that everyone of his old classmates are there as well as their sensei's. To his surprise he is approached by Hiruzen.

"Naruto my boy. We are all with you and your soldiers for when the battle is to come. Please just let us join you in training. I have my youth back but I have not ascended to the needed strength. Mind if I train with you?" Hiruzen says as Shino walks forward standing next to the Sandaime as well as Rock Lee.

"We wish to train with you Naruto-kun. We wish to fan our flames of youth to match the bright and shining beacon your flames have reached." Rock Lee says with a smile as Shino just nods his head as Hiruzen just sweat drops.

"Not quite how i'd put it but . . .it's true. We want to fight just as hard as you do. SO will you train this, As you know who would put it. "This crazy coffin dodging old Man." in the ways of the Marine?" Hiruzen says getting Naruto to look at Hiruzen only to hug him tightly.

"Jiji you don't even have to ask. I'd love to help make you a better fighter. Listen not much can happen from now until then but i'll do my best to make you great fighters. Lee you are in need of my personal training the most as I have a style that will devastate the landscape when you strike it at full power. Since you have no chakra what so ever. I can turn you into a Dark-Hand Blade master like my Tou-san. I have all his techniques and all his knowledge. I spent three years mastering every last little bit of what he left me. Shino you would do amazingly as an Arcane Dark mage for the fact an entire subset of shadow summons are insectoid in nature. Hiruzen . . . you have the body chemistry, physique and mentality needed to be one of if not the BEST pyromancer I can produce. The training will be hell on all of you. But it will be worth it. Do you three wish to proceed with training?" Naruto asks looking at them all with a smile.

"As if you have to ask brother." Shino responds affirming his stance in learning.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN I AM READY!" Rock lee screams as Gai just gives his student the good guy pose and smile.

"Pyromancer huh? I've seen your sensei's mastery of such a skill set. Not even I would dare challenge him in a fire battle as not even with my mastery over Katon natured Chakra I could not match his flames. To hold that kind of power at my fingertips would be amazing. Count me in." Hiruzen said as Naruto smiles happily.

"Good but just know . . . a true hell starts today. Follow me you three. We're going for a trip. Kushi-chan, Tayu-chan front and center." Naruto says getting them both to appear before them all.

"Yes Naru-koi?" Kushina speaks happily as she looks at her son.

"What is it otouto?" Tayuya asks.

"We have a little trip we're going to be doing. I need you two to help me. Kushi-chan, You'll be helping Jiji master the basics of Pyromancy. Tayu-chan you'll be aiding Shino nii-san in becoming a Arcane dark mage by also teaching the basics. Rock lee shall be my student in learning how to become a Dark-Hand Blademaster till you two decide to add Jiji and Shino to my roster for training." Naruto says getting both Tayuya and Kushina to look at those three like they're insane.

"I pity you Lee. . .Nothing will be hard as training to be a DHBM is literal hell. But hey the good news is once mastered fully you strike HARDER and move FASTER as you get closer and closer to death. Okay shitheads split up and get to who will train you. Come on maggot. Let's get you outfitted." Tayuya yells at Shino dragging the bug user away by the back of his collar.

"Come on Hiruzen-san. Let's get you outfitted and started on basics. It'll be fun knocking you on your ass." Kushina says dragging him away as Rock lee looks at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Is this training really going to be able to do that for me?" Rock lee questions getting Gai interested as well.

"Yes Lee it will. My sensei used this style when fighting Belial the fallen titan who will eventually decay and send us into the deepest pits of tartarus. You saw how that every time he was struck he got back up tougher to take down, harder to hit as his speed boosted dramatically and even how he used his bare hands and PUNCHED A HOLE inside the demon's head? That was all the effects of this fighting style. Trust me when I say this. Since you have no chakra holding you back. You can unlock this skill sets true potential. And add in the effects of all 8 gates active with this skill set. You'll only be able to be stopped by me, my obaa-chan Kalameet or my tou-san H.U.N.K.-san." Naruto says with as mile getting Lee to look at him astounded.

"But Naruto-kun all 8 gates active means that his heart will stop and kill him at a moments notice after a certain time limit is reached." Gai says worried for his student.

"Do not fret Gai. For you see the hidden ability of the Dark-Hand Blade Master is that when completely mastered, no matter the way it happens be it self inflicted, effects of poison, weapon, jutsu, effect of the 8 gates or divine intervention. If Lee is to sustain a fatal blow or life ending effect from ANY source no matter what it is. His body reacts BY EXPLODING VIOLENTLY IN A GLORIOUS SHOWER OF FIRE AND DEATH! Leaving him completely unharmed and with only enough life in himself to seek aid or keep fighting. Since one of the skills the class holds is a healing skill he will heal himself for the amount of damage he deals on his next strike when he activates it. And at the boost in damage, speed, and resilience from being literally at death's door. . . one punch will kill nearly anything in his way and heal him completely. All so he can count down the 10 minute timer before it can happen again." Naruto says shocking Maito gai and Lee who is now more than ever wanting to learn how to fight like this.

"YOSH I SWEAR TO KAMI I WILL NEVER LET YOU DOWN NARUTO-KUN PLEASE TEACH ME THE WAYS OF THE UNYOUTHFUL SOUNDING BUT VERY YOUTHFUL FIGHTING STYLE CALLED DARK-HAND BLADEMASTER!" Lee shouts to the heavens as his eyes seem to be literally on fire as his arm is straining from how hard he's clenching it.

"As you wish my apprentice. Come. . .let us begin." Naruto says as he grabs hold of Rock lee's Shoulder and blinks out of existence in an explosion of black writhing tentacles.

"He's dead" Orochimaru comments rather bluntly getting everyone to look at her strangely.

"What it's true. Lee's going to die while training with Naru-koi. We all know it." Orochimaru says in a rather serious manner.

"Oh come on now, the training won't be so bad for Lee-san. . . He's . . . okay yeah he's going to die." Karin responds adjusting her glasses.

"Let us pray for the poor lost soul that used to be so vibrant and EXPLODE with such enthusiasm, _Un_ " Deidara says as she takes her hand placing it over her heart with Hidan, Konan and all the others matching what she does.

"ALRIGHT BREAKS OVER FUCKHEADS. ON WITH THE TORTURE!" Hidan yells out as she grabs her three bladed scythe.

"Don't you mean training?" Tenten asks a bit confused.

"I know what I said fuckface." Hidan says slashing at the weapons mistress of Konoha who's barely able to block the strike as they both disappear into the distance as clangs and clashing of metal is heard.

"Come on Tsunade-Hime let's go and train just like old times. I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on. What do you say?" Orochimaru says getting Tsunade to smile and nod some as the two friends once again reunited head off towards a secluded part of the forest to go all out in sparring.

"Huh wonder where that leaves us." Kiba asks as Chouji and Shikamaru nod in sync also wondering.

"That leaves you weak asses with us. Don't worry we won't bite. . . much." Karin responds with a sadistic smile as she adjusts her glasses while Konan and Kaguya nod their heads towards the rest of the group.

"Mother" Shikamaru says in fear as his eyes shrink a tad in worry. The day is filled with the pained and agonizing screams of all the rookies of Naruto's class as the jounin stare on in horror at the ass kicking they all receive knowing that come later in the day they're all gonna be next.

As time goes on the month draws to a close. Naruto had taken Shino, Rock-lee and Hiruzen to Uzushio just as he was and he ran all three of them through the ringer while training them in the more advanced arts of the crafts that suited them. Rock Lee had taken to his new skill set like a fish does water and the effect snowballed from there leading Rock Lee to literally be a near unstoppable force when fighting full out. Hiruzen had gotten to a point in his Pyromancy training he no longer really needed chakra to summon or conjure flames as when he did it only made the flames that much deadlier. So much so that Naruto had refused to let Hiruzen use chakra based fire jutsu unless it was an emergency as the flames were so hot and potent they nearly melted diamond.

Shino showed the most improvement out of all of them as he was able to master the more intellect based skillset of arcane Dark mage. The logically inclined clan of aburame were perfect for this as it took massive intelligence and concentration just to even begin training in this skill set. Shino could currently summon up to 100 different insectoid like shadowed demons to fight for him as well as link his very soul to the enemy so he could siphon off the very life force of his opponent and add it to his own.

Although the room inside the uzushio kage tower was a timeline of 7 years only a week passed outside the confines of the room and Naruto had the last 2 weeks to train the Jounin up to be where they needed to be. It wasn't much but it had to be enough. It had to be or the elemental nations were at complete risk of being utterly destroyed by Beliels forces.

Naruto was currently looking out upon the village this current morning as his heart grows heavy. He knows come sometime today the entirety of Konoha will be banished into hell. And once that happens, it's all for one and one for all in this fight for survival.

Naruto's forces from spring country had shown up some time in the month and picked up the evacuation procedures and had gotten nearly more than half the population out of the village and to Spring country. Naruto sighs as the rest were being ushered into the bunkers to be protected as Naruto turns around looking at the village as a whole. He looks to the face of the man who doomed his life to what it was but he smiles at the face and speaks softly.

 **(Lemon Warning.)**

"You were a good boy Minato, To bad you were a shit man. In all honesty . . . I thank you for all you did. It's because of you I turned out the way I did. I thank you for giving me the opportunity to become this strong, to become this unstoppable. I thank you most importantly though for the fact that if things hadn't gone the way they had I wouldn't have what I do now. I hope that you can hear me in hell because I'm only thanking you. I don't forgive you for what you were planning. Not yet at least." Hearing this Kushina growls at the face on the mountain only to sigh knowing he's right. Kushina just holds Naruto tight as She smiles a little bit. Naruto's body moving slightly as Kushina rubs his chest up and down.

"Mmm fuck it feels so good to be back after those 7 long years." Naruto says as his eyes are taken away from the monument outside the house only to look down at the person in the bed. Naruto is currently Thrusting his hips hard into Tayuya making sure his rather large cock is pushed balls deep inside his older sister's sopping wet pussy. His smile ever present as he leans down kissing the red headed woman beneath him as He makes sure to do that to deafen her moans of pleasure to the outside. He pushes his tongue inside his sister's mouth lapping up everything he can as his tongue plays and teases the inside of her mouth before making sure he sucks Tayuya's tongue into his mouth. He makes sure to bite down gently on the muscle before pulling back making sure he sucks on it as he pulls back ending the kiss thrusting his hips into her harder and faster.

Naruto's thick cock spreading her pussy wide as he pushes deeper inside her than he ever has before. Tayuya is in complete ecstasy as she calls out.

"Mmm FUCK YEAH. I don't know what got into you shithead but you goddamn well better not stop this. Keep going. I wanna make sure that this limp lasts for a month." Tayuya calls out as her nails dig into her brothers back harshly as she claws away at it. Tayuya's nails tearing deep gashes into his flesh as the blood leaks out and flows over his back and dribbles down onto Tayuya's abdomen. Naruto carefully leaning down and lapping up at the blood on her abdomen as his flexible frame allows for him to continue pounding into her Before he arches his back before ramming himself into her hole as hard as he can cumming inside her. His thick hot cum pouring out inside her womb filling it to the brim as Naruto's entire body shivers and shakes in pleasure just as Tayuya's eyes roll into the back of her head and her tongue lolls out of her mouth as her mind blanks from her orgasm. Tayuya just goes limp in the bed loving the feeling of euphoria that has ensconced her. Naruto however just pulls out of his sister and pushes kushina ontop of her making sure he rams his cock inside her ass as he begins fucking her ass hard and fast before smacking her ass a bit.

"God you girls are the best. I'm gone for a week in your time and you treat it as if it was an eternity. I guess I just have to make sure you all go satisfied today. We have to hurry though. . . it's almost time for the speech." Naruto says as both Kushina and Tayuya are too busy swimming in pleasure after Naruto had gotten done with them and was still having his fun.

* * *

 **(Lemon Warning end. 2 hour time skip.)**

* * *

As naruto and his family head towards the Massive hokage Monument Tsunade and the entire medical staff at the hospital in Konoha along with all the trained medics that were sent over from Spring country had build up and sectioned off a massive chunk of forest just on the edge of where Belials influence ends knowing that they will be needed when the time comes as Konoha is teleported into the very depths of hell itself. Naruto having explained it to her she sighs not liking that she is just to simply wait for the time to act but knows she must due to the massive amount of injured and dead they will need to help and categorize.

Meanwhile Naruto is currently standing on top of the hokage monument his wives behind him all but Koyuki. He smiles some knowing she's safe as can be back in spring. Naruto looks to his left and sees the Konoha Jounin all gathered and awaiting orders. To the right he sees the Konoha 10 and gives them all a smile before he looks upon his own soldiers. All 10,000 of them who came from the main capital of spring country. The 300 Marines However are already in their positions around the forest and entrances to the village waiting patiently for the word of their leader.

"Marines, Rangers. . . .my fiends. . . I will not lie to you. This will be the call of the end. It will be the final command i give to all of you. At night stand brave and tall and do not relent. Show no quarter to your enemy. The hardest of wars is before us and your blood will be the cause of its end. Tonight we hear the call of war." Naruto calls to his soldiers as to the Jounins surprise a response is heard.

"Die, die, crucified, hallelujah! Die, die, crucified, dominus in fortuna!" The marines all gathered around the monument speak as one unit at the top of their lungs. Making all the Jounin that stayed in the village shutter at the booming power their combined voice holds.

"Stand up and fight against the tides of demons and make sure we drive them back and do not let them advance. There will be a sacrilege of doom tonight. We marines, we rangers are reborn for regret, We will rise with the dead. The night will bring us home. From hell we are sent to the world kicking and screaming into this world. A dark testament to the power of GOD! Tonight we storm the door of hell and we will push it back." Naruto calls out balling his hand into a fist as a very loud echoing crush is heard as if he just crushed the very air itself into submission.

"Die, die, crucified, hallelujah! Deus prophetarum, deus eternae, veni creatura."

"Stand up and fight! Fight the monsters that threaten to end all life. There will be a Sacrilege of doom to-" Naruto begins only to hear his marines beat him to the punch by shouting at the top there lungs cheering as if they had just won the greatest prize on the entirety of the elemental nations.

" **SACRILEGE OF DOOM TONIGHT!** " The marines and rangers scream out for their leader.

Naruto just smiles at his marines and rangers before he raises his clenched fist into the air and that action alone sends waves of balled fists into the air. A total of 10,000 fists rise and fall in unison making a massive wave as all the marines and rangers taking part in the area call out in pride and excitement.

" **URAH!"** Every last warrior screams out in unison sundering the very silence of the night and shattering the veil of quiet as they fire off an entire clip of their weapons into the air, cheering and whooping repeating the one word in pride and honor. Naruto looks on at his Marines and his trained soldiers and smiles some seeing his soldiers, Masters of Chakra and technology simply enjoying themselves as they would if it were any other day. Naruto turns to look at the Jounins of Konoha while getting a very stern face that just exudes power and dominance.

"Naruto-kun. . . you can't know how proud i am of you tonight. Not only have you assured us a fighting chance at survival you also lead your people with a fire that burns greater than even Hashirama's. My heart is swelling with pride and joy to the point i want to cry. I never thought i would see the day come when the hyperactive knuckle headed ninja would become such a powerful and respectable man." Hiruzen says as his heart swells and beats with joy.

"Thank you Ji-san. You don't know how much hearing that means to me. I only ever wanted to make you proud. I wanted to become a ninja to see you smile. I wanted to become hokage so everyone would respect me but mostly to make sure that you got away from paperwork. When i failed the exam again i wasn't sad because i failed the exam i was sad because i failed you. When i was made a Genin by you i was so happy. . . i couldn't contain it and cried all night in joy after the party. When i was given my own personal Sensei by you i was so grateful and it was the best thing to ever happen to me. Ji-san. . . .I love you with all my heart and i want you to know that you are always welcome with the Uzumaki as i see you as one of our own. The Marines are at your beck and call. They know you are one of us. Even without the tags." Naruto says with a smile as Kakashi raises his hand.

"Naruto what were those strange words your soldiers were speaking?" He inquires a little bit with a confused look in his one usable eye.

"Deus prophetarum is latin. It means "GOD!". deus eternae? Also latin. It means "God is eternal". dominus in fortuna? Once again Latin it means "the owner of Fortune" veni creatura is again Latin. It means "Creature come"." Naruto explains as he looks out over his Marines all of whom are just enjoying the night knowing they will most likely die tonight to join their brothers and sisters in hell once they fall. Even in death they will fight to protect all that is or ever will be.

Naruto smiles and walks over to his wives and they all get into a massive group huddle like hug before calling out silently to themselves.

"Urah girls. . . .See you on the other side." Naruto says as all the women smile happily at him.

"See you on the other side darling." The girls all whisper while Crying silent tears knowing that even as strong as they are. . . they will most likely die protecting Konoha. Just as the girls vanish to their assigned posts with the Jounin the entire body of the demon Belial detonates and sends a massive blackened orb of energy cascading towards them as it rips a hole in reality cascading outwards engulfing all of konoha in its energy as the blackened night sky soon turns to a blood soaked red as the night shifts between the two as clouds roll in. Naruto immediately get on the comm systems and screams out for all to hear.

"ALL MARINES, BATTLE STATIONS NOW! LET NO MALE DEMON FILTH ENTER THE HALLOWED EARTH THAT IS KONOHAGAKURE. SPARE THE FEMALE DEMONS AS THEY WORK FOR THE SAINT! MOST IMPORTANTLY PROTECT THE FUCKING CIVILIANS. NOW SEND THESE UNHOLY ABOMINATIONS CRYING BACK TO THEIR BROOD SOW MOTHERS ABOUT THE MONSTERS KICKING THERE ASSES. LET THEM FEAR THE NAME OF THE MARINES. LET THEM COME TO KNOW US AS DOOMSLAYERS!" Naruto yells out getting an approving cheer that echoes in the flaming pits of tartarus as Naruto, Hiruzen, Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba and akamaru are all still on the monument heads. They immediately get on edge as they are surrounded on all sides by imps that begin hurling Fireballs. Naruto simply tanks the biggest fireball to the face gaining a manic grin before slamming his hands hard into the impsc chitinous armored chest. His arm penetrating the armored flesh of the imp easily as his fist bursts out the other side of the demon before it's lifted into the air and has itself torn in half and tossed aside like garbage.

"COME GET SOME!" Naruto screams in rage as his entire body is encased in a red aura as energy bursts forth from him in massive waves knocking back the Imps as Naruto charges into them like a man possessed.

Hiruzen begins using his new skills in pyromancy to simply control and turn the fireballs and plasma castings of the imp horde on themselves and each other while Shino summons shadow constructs that begin attacking and defending his own Body. Shino getting the drop on a massive red skinned pig demon encased in massive armor plates that charges them and link his own soul with the creature making it so whatever damage he sustains is transferred directly to the beast as he begins using his Chakra to cast the skills taught to him making sure his blasts of darkness and light strike and home in and decimate what is to far out of reach to hit with his Kikaichu and bare hands. The mean time he is swirling and dancing around the battlefield slicing and hacking away at the demons using the Kunai and Shuriken

Kiba and Akamaru just smirk some as getting his ass handed to him by the bombshell that was Deidara had gotten his endurance and stamina up to par with Shino's. His speed is what is key as he begins shredding his way through the flesh of the demons using his _**Getsuga**_ with Akamaru happily whooping it up as the kill counts begin to rise for the 5 individuals. Shikamaru even using his newly acquired skill set to manipulate the demons shadows remotely having them snap the necks of the creatures as he begins working on strategies to get Konoha home with the least loss of life possible. Shikamaru merely looks around at the death that and fighting that is taking place and just tsk's his tongue.

"Troublesome. Can't believe this is what we have to do. Guys we need to advance north just as planned. Let's go." Shikamaru says as Naruto merely screams out in rage.

" _ **SHINRA TENSEI"**_ The moment that phrase is uttered a large wave of Demons is sent flying through the air like ragdolls as Naruto begins pushing north towards the refinery to get the energy they need that's stored there so they can power Karin and Orochimaru's machine that will teleport them home with all of Konoha with them.

Naruto and his squad immediately push forward and rush towards the plains of hell trying to get to the destination as quick as they can. Naruto and Hiruzen taking out the bulk of the demons together as they work in tandem with one another decimating the demons numbers without remorse. Every now and again a female demon pops up to join them in the fight against the others that are attacking them mindlessly.

Shikamaru had studied the maps given to him by Naruto religiously till he was able to meticulously detail where every little nook and cranny was of the base. Shikamaru is shouting out the directions when they need to turn and where they need to go. After an hour of straight blood shed and fighting they come upon the MASSIVE facility that is the refinery that siphons the very energies of hell itself. They need to redirect the energy flow towards the machine in the center of Konoha and Shikamaru is the only one besides Naruto and Shino who knows how to do it. Naruto and Shino making extra sure to keep the demons from harming Shikamaru.

Soon they enter the base itself and come to find it's nearly empty of all life. Only a few corpses are left scattered about. On edge the group get into ready battle stations as they advance to the control area. Shikamaru bringing the computers online easy enough only to get blocked by a password screen.

"Well mister hell expert we need your knowledge." Shikamaru says rather bored.

"What do you mean just transfer the energy Shikamaru We'll keep you safe. It's pretty self explanatory." Naruto says confused before seeing the screen in front of shikamaru say password with a flashing bar waiting for the input of the password.

"Well that's new. Shit, Any suggestions guys?" Naruto asks getting Hiruzen to shrug his shoulders.

"Kami?" Hiruzen says a bit confused.

"Nope that's not it" Shikamaru says as he inputs the password.

"Domination?" Naruto asks a bit confused not really sure.

"Wrong." Shikamaru responds.

"Damnation?" Shino inquires getting Shikamaru to shake his head ad Kiba looks at the computer.

"What's the freakin hold up guys we gotta get back." Kiba says as Akamaru barks in agreement.

"We can't log in to the system and None of us can hack it as we don't have the proper equipment." Shikamaru says as Kiba pushes the genius aside.

"Jeez, for a bunch of geniuses you guys are fucking dumb. Try Guest." Kiba says as Shikamaru rolls his eyes in exasperation only to input the password as the screens come to life and the computer starts up.

"How the hell did you know the password kiba?" Naruto says skeptically only to get Kiba to look at him confused.

"What do you mean? Dude it's common knowledge that all unknown passwords is just "Guest". Seriously you guys don't know anything." Kiba says as Hiruzen, Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino all fall over anime style while Kiba just shakes his head.

"Come on and hurry guys we got shit to do." Kiba retorts not wanting to deal with this now.

"Good point Kiba we gotta. . . .oh my lord." Shikamaru says with astonishment.

"Naruto you might wanna take a look at this." Shikamaru says drawing everyone's attention to his location at the computer monitors. They all crowd around it and what naruto sees makes his eyes widen in complete shock.

"T-Tou-san?" Naruto says astounded that inside this old derelict base his father was just fighting and killing everything that came his way. Naruto and his wives all had done research on Mathias's notes to decode and transcribe them and found this base mentioned in his personal journal. With a quick analysis they had determined that this refinery would have held the right technology and energy to send the village hidden in the leaves back to the elemental nations. So all of Naruto's team trekked here to find it. They had never once thought they'd run into the saint himself.

Mathias is currently in the forge area of the complex as one could tell from all the molten magma and metals in a giant pool under the walkways and floors. He is a bit busy sawing his way though a few Iron bars only to have a hunter demon slam into them breaking one of the bars by bending it.

"Don't worry your shitty little demonic head. I know this is your world and if you just leave me alone i'll be out of here before you know it." Mathias says as the demon pushes forward even more getting itself stuck halfway out of the bars slashing and clawing at mathias.

"Wow determined little shit aren't you. Well if you could just hold there for just a moment i'm sure I got a surprise for you." Mathias says as the demon is able to wriggle its way outward a bit almost free of it's confines before Mathias grabs it by the head and gives one hard unforgiving tug tearing the demon's head clean off taking the entire spine with it. Only to hold it up.

"Fucking dumbass demons. When will they learn." Mathias says as a large group of demons smash into the iron bars all clawing and slashing the air to get to Mathias who just smirks and holds up the head of the demon he just killed.

"Oh i'm sorry was this your friend. Well don't worry he died doing what he loved. Being a brainless fucking demon." Mathias says with a smirk before slamming the head on the ground making it splat like lump of slime as he sees the others chomping at the bars trying to tear them asunder to get to him.

"Oh wow you idiots sure are driven. Well tell you what come get some mother fuckers." Mathias says not losing his playful attitude at all.

The Imps and other demons finally tear into the solid iron bars and rush towards Mathias. Sliding on his gas mask Mathias just races forward. He sends a devastating right hook into a hellknights head snapping the neck before giving a jab and an uppercut into an imp breaking its jaw and launching it into the air only to grab hold of hunter as it leaps towards him holding it over his head and ripping it in half before dodging a pink bull like bipedal demon and grabbing its tail lifting it into the air and smashing it on the ground a few times before throwing it at a group of three imps.

Mathias leaps forward kicking off the head to a shambling undead only to slam his foot into the skull of another pink bull demon crushing it's skull like glass. Only to then grab hold of of it's spine ripping it out and using it like a blade slicing the head of revenant only to then grab it by the neck and begin to senselessly beat what little life remains in its body from it by constantly punching it in the head and face as hard as he can. Mathias smiles happily as a red orb bursts from the demon's chest latching onto Mathias.

"Oh shit. . . .Well . . .i didn't want a bloodbath but i guess i'm getting one." Mathias responds as he clenches his fists cracking every bone in his hands audibly before turning around and punching an undead zombie so hard it's skull caves in.

He spins around one more time smashing a leaping hunter demon into the ground crushing it's skull sending bone chunks and brain matter flying around himself before ripping out it's ribcage and impaling it into the skull of baron demon. Only to punch off it's jaw entirely with a right hook.

Pulling out his RA1-Masher pistol Mathias puts a large shotgun slug into an imps head blasting it apart. Quickly dodging a strike from a second imp he backflip kicks the demon sending it into the air only to impale it's skull with one of the metal bars from the pipe into the ceiling pinning it there. Reacting quickly to the scream of leaping Imp Mathias roundhouses the demon into the wall caving in it's rib cage impaling its own organs with its bones. Grabbing a hellknight as it attempts to slam it's arms down on him Mathias spins and throws the hellknight into the magma below them.

Reacting quickly Mathias grabs a pink demon and punches it so hard in the waist his hand impales into the creature only to pull his hand out and slam it once again inside the demons underbelly at the base of the chest and then once in it's mouth having his hand burst through its neck in the back. Pulling his hand free Mathias just growls out as the blood lust is taking over. He pulls out the Croqvist family washing pole katana and slices a zombie's head in two vertically before lopping off its arms and then severs the head from the neck.

Leaping forward he dodges a few hurled fireballs only to quickly slash the katana downward then spin around and slice back upwards bisecting both demons as the two halves slide apart from each other and plop onto the ground organs in all. Spinning around to face his back he slices off the head of another imp only to have a hunter demon leap at him from above only to be impaled by Mathias hands who then rips the hunter demon in two just like the last one and Mathias just laughs a little bit looking up at the ceiling of the base.

"That the best you got mother fuckers? BRING YOUR FUCKING A-GAME! Come on it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to kill me satan." Mathias calls to the heavens only to hear a very loud and distinct roar. Turning around Mathias sees a 12 foot tall red skinned bipedal demonic bull looking demon with glowing green eyes and plasma energy soaking it's hands. Numerous scars litter the beast's body as one of its horns was broken off. One of its two eyes obviously blind and it being a full 3 feet taller than most others of its species and weighing in at most likely a full 2500 pounds of raw muscle and bad attitude.

"Yeah that just might do it. BRING IT ON FUCKER!" Mathias screams as the demon and him trade blows landing in one hit after another literally shaking the very ground they're walking on with the power of the strikes. Having shot the demon in the leg sometime during the 20 minute fight Mathias taking an opportunity kicks the demon in the kneecap of the crippled limb dropping the demon to its hands and knees only to then smash a right and left hook into it before landing a massive uppercut launching the demon backwards against a wall. Mathias grabbing a couple of Iron bars wastes no time in racing forward towards the currently stunned demon. Mathias impales the demons left and right shoulders into the walls of the base before looking at the demon who just looks on at Mathias weary and tired from the fighting.

"By the way you'll notice that i never gave you a nickname despite your numerous features. I mean i had plenty of avenues to go through if I wanted to do something like that. Like scar, Goliath, Hakan One Eye hell even Gimpy. I just want you to know i never gave you one because shit like that was only important to your demon buddies but look at them now. . . all dead. And the other reason i never gave you some stupid nickname is because i just stopped caring. I stopped caring a long time ago. Guess you chose the wrong lot in life pal. . . .well whatever. Where ever you end up, probably the deepest pits of hell at the feet of satan himself licking the giant gaping festering asshole he has, just know you and all your friends died for nothing, your entire life was a fucking joke and the only meaning you ever brought to the universe was the fact that you entertained me for a brief yet fleeting moment in time in my endless and ageless life. Now do the world a favor and fuck off." Mathias says to the demon before slamming his fist into the demons well armored abdomen only to rip out every last bit of its insides disemboweling the thing entirely as it's useless dead organs plop onto the ground with a very wet slap before Mathias rips the demon's jaw and horn off slamming the jaw bone into it's exposed and still beating heart and the horn up through its gaping mouth wound into its brain.

Mathias soaked in blood just looks at himself grossed out before shuddering and shaking the blood off as best he can.

"Fucking great now I need a shower. Thanks a lot you butt fucking, pinko, commie troglodytes. Now where's the fucking exit to this place." Mathias asks himself as he begins leaving the area where the cameras can't see him.

Naruto and the others stare on astonished at the fight they just saw. Naruto however is just smiling happily at the camera thinking he can have his tou-san back.

"To quote you Naruto, Jesus christ that was brutal." Kiba speaks as Shino looks to him.

"You mean the fight?" Shino inquires a bit skeptically knowing what he was really referring to.

"No I mean the shit he told the demon. That was just adding literal insult to injury." Kiba speaks as Naruto chuckles.

"Yeah, that's Tou-san alright. Come on we have to leave him. Time in hell is convoluted and that version of Tou-san is from when he first arrived here. We need to hurry. With this facility under our control We'll definitely win this war and get the hidden leaf back where it belongs." Naruto says as Shikamaru immediately sets all power to be re routed to the device in Konoha they all race towards the exit of the refinery knowing they have to hold the line for a full 36 hours before the device charges enough to get the whole of Konoha home safely. As they race to the exit they make one wrong turn and end up making wrong turn after wrong turn in the maze like building that was the refinery. Naruto realizing he has a chance is able to pull out the portable automap terminal finding where the door his father exited out of leads and where he can go to try to back track only to get a little turned around again and end up in the production plant of the refinery as they catch Mathias hiding behind a pillar while planning out his next move. Mathias looking up is shocked at what he sees.

"Who are you all? Are you other experiments?" Mathias asks a bit hopeful that he's no longer the only one trapped in hell.

"Sadly no, It's a bit complicated. Lets just say we're from a point in the future where you helped me become what i am now. Time in hell is convoluted and as such doesn't follow the standard norms of physics. It's best to explain like this. Hell encompases all that is, has been or ever will be and as such timelines here as well as dimensions mean nothing as they all converge here." Naruto begins explaining only to have Mathias finish the sentence for him.

"And because of how time would flow differently here someone from a future timeline could easily bump into someone from thousands of years ago simply because it's how hell works. Interesting, Wait . . .you said i helped you become what you are?" Mathias asks confused.

"Yes you did. Let me help repay the favor by getting you back to America. After all Marines need to stick together." Naruto says flashing his chains and dogtags showing his name and all his other information including his religion and military ID.

"My god a fellow marine! Perfect, now act like you're something worth shooting at." Mathias yells punching a hole into the chest of an Imp who leaps at Hiruzen from behind. Mathias grabbing his Washing pole and racing out of the area and into a hallway followed by the others. Naruto let's Mathias take lead as they are leaving the large hallway. They race passed a few doors that immediately open up having nearly 24 giant 10 foot tall red skinned bull demons all of whom began to groan and roar at the group of 6.

Mathias gets ready with his Washing Pole only to have the doors open behind them all and Mathias hearing a spin up of a weapon turns around just in time to slice a bullet in half. Mathias being as quick as possible whle his body is once again encased in a bright yellow Aura as he sees 6 rather large undead Soldiers spinning up what he came to learn were named Vulcan Death machines. His eyes grow serious as he realizes that they are all surrounded and have no option but to fight. Mathias with his speed boost is able to see the bullets flying towards them all and acting quickly takes his Washing Pole and begins slicing the bullets out of the air before they can hit anyone. All 6 of the undead firing at the same time.

Naruto and the others are having a bit of trouble dealing with the bull demons as they are in such a confined space. Mathias looks forward and yells out.

"You need to hurry the fuck up back there. I can't keep this going forever." As Mathias says this he picks up speed as 2 more Machine gunners come in and begins firing as well making Mathias pick up the pace to deflect and slice all the incoming bullets. His movements literally being a blur of speed so fast it doesn't even look as if he's moving.

"Little busy back here asshole. OI YOU LITTLE SHIT" Naruto yells as he feels one of the bull demons kick him in the dick. Naruto's response is to kick that demon so hard in the cock his boot literally makes the demons testicles burst causing it to bellow out in excruciating pain while holding it's now destroyed privates.

"Fuck off shit dick you try deflecting this many bullets while a bunch of pansies try and clear a path just hurry it up." Mathias yells at them as he takes a glance behind them only to see a massive 26 foot tall demon running at them full speed as it readies what looks like a massive rocket launcher that it has for an arm. Mathias turns around and immediately shatters a yellow orb bringing his speed up to the maximum. Time seems to slow as Mathias now leaves after images of himself as he not only deflects the bullets but sends them all back from where they came. The speed and clangs draw the attention of everyone as they see Mathias shredding the enemy machine gunners with the bullets they just fired out of their own weapons. The bodies looking more like a large pile of mush and swiss cheese as Mathias pushes forward.

"RUN YOU DRAIN CLOGS NOW WE CAN'T TAKE ON THAT MONSTER!" Mathias screams as Naruto looks at the Massive demon barreling at them and smiles knowing that's how His tou-san will get home this time. He just smiles follows Mathias with the others as they lock the large doors as the missile slams into them and explodes against it. The door takes the hit as the demon bellows in anger.

"Well that thing is fucking pissed." Mathias says turning to the others around him.

"Now tell me what the fuck is going on and how you all got here. Also how's the world above hell? Is the war over?" Mathias asks looking to Naruto.

"Well about that. I wouldn't know. I'm not from america. I'm from the elemental nations. A place you were sent too to help me train to become what i am. That thing behind this large double door is something you have to fight and kill to get home as the canister in its chest will produce the needed amount element 115 that is fused in your body and it will allow you to teleport to where you belong." Naruto says getting Mathias to groan rather childishly as being only 20 years old by this point he's just as brash as Naruto.

"Son of a bitch. I have to kill that thing? I've put a thousand rounds into its ass and it just doesn't stop." Mathias says only to have Naruto smile some before pulling out a small computer terminal that's encased in it's own case with a monitor.

"This is an automap terminal. Here in the refinery's production plant is a secret weapon named The Bio Force Gun 9000 you yourself dubbed "The Big Fucking Gun 9000". It'll take a few shots but it'll decimate and destroy that fucking demon in no time. Once you kill it rip the canister from it's chest and when it's about to explode push in the activation plunger and throw the device it'll teleport you home due to the massive outburst of the energy the canister contains." Naruto says as Mathias Takes the Automap terminal and memorizes the map before nodding some and putting it into his pocket.

"Thanks for the help bro. Listen One marine to another. If you can get out of here do it. I'll hold big, tough and ugly off while you all escape." Mathias says turning to the Doors sighing some as he knows the door won't last long but thankfully this is the only room it can enter as the other doors are too small for it.

"But what about you man? We gotta get you outta here." Kiba says with Akamaru barking in recognition and agreement.

"I dropped my Dogtags back in that corridor. . . I'm going back for them." Mathias says as if it's the most simple explanation. Naruto sighing some and nodding towards his sensei and father.

"Hai Sensei. Oh and Bro. . . .Keep your heart open and your mind free. You'll meet the Mare of your dreams once you get home to earth from hell. Until then. . .Semper Fi." Naruto says getting Mathias to grow stern and Serious before nodding.

"Right, Now get outta here. Semper Fi Marine." Mathias says as the 5 Shinobi leave Mathias behind in the production plants massive room. As they leave through the only exit door taking them to hells surface Mathias shoots the key reader destroying the door unlocking mechanism so it won't open the door ever again. Reloading his pistol Mathias looks towards the door that gets bent open by a rather hard bash from the large demon. Mathias aims his pistol right for the demons eyes and begins walking towards it while firing into the soft flesh as he heads deeper into the Refinery to grab the hidden weapon the Automap told him of.

* * *

 **(Konohagakure main market.)**

* * *

As Naruto and the others were on their mission Orochimaru and Karin had been working on getting the Siphon tower online using Springs rather impressive technology. Supplemented with Mathias's tech from earth they had been able to create a massive teleporter that will encompass the whole of Konoha. Getting it setup was easy but building the massive construct that was a bitch and a half as it took a full month of non stop labor to get it completed with console included. Karin is currently typing away on the computer getting the routine online as those around her are fighting in the pits of Tartarus. Orochimaru keeping Karin safe as best she can till they all hear the tower spinning up and charging. Karin happily turns to the marines and Orochimaru before quickly summoning a _**Kongo Fusa**_ for each arm and she begins whipping the chains around herself slicing and whipping the chains around slicing into and tearing chunks out of the demons before calling out.

"THE TOWERS ONLINE, HOLD THE DEMONS AT BAY WHILE THE MACHINE CHARGES WE HAVE 36 HOURS TO FIGHT THROUGH!" Karin Yells as Orochimaru just smiles knowing that Naruto and his team did the job they needed.

"Finally we can stop holding back and fight full force without worry. The shield generator for the tower will ensure it doesn't get destroyed by a stray jutsu or energy influx." Orochimaru states as she Quickly has the Kusanagi Sword spit out of her mouth and into her hand. Her eyes flaring red showing the Sharingan in full view with a twisted smile on her face as she begins cutting the demons down using the shunshin combined with her flexibility in her slashes and strikes with her sword.

Karin jumps in right next to her making sure to get at her back and keep in tune with orochimaru and her attacks as Karin just continues using her Chakra chains as whips to punch holes and snap certain parts of demons bones and limbs leaving them as a crippled mess.

After about an Hour of Orochimaru hurling around her Jutsu and Karin and her slicing and whipping the demons about Kushina and Tayuya soon join the fray with them as Tayuya begins playing her flute casting genjutsu around the tower to disguise it as well as trick the demons into fighting themselves and each other.

Soon Kushina is Seen sending out Water dragons while combining her _**Adamantine sealing chains**_ to the mix to wrap the chains around the demons and swing them around and smash them into one another or to bring them close and slice into them. The girls soon have been fighting for 12 hours straight in this section of tartarus that moves rather quickly due to the time fluctuations. Karin and Orochimaru's calculations put it as 4 times faster than the section Naruto went to to have the power rerouted to the siphon tower. So 3 hours should have passed for him and his team. As time had gone by Kaguya, Mikoto, Deidara, Konan and Hidan had all showed up as well to defend the tower when the Marines numbers began falling.

"We have to push them back! They can not destroy the siphon!." Kushina yells to the last two of the Harem mates that showed up. Kushina growled harshly as she slices into the last Imp that teleports in as a Prowler leaps at her only to get Caught in chains via Karin's own Kongo Fusa and it then gets twirled around and bashed and smashed into everything around it including its allies.

"Good, It's about time the tower was starting its job. I'm sure the resulting purge of energy will be Explosive!" Deidara says as she gets onto her large clay bird before getting taken into the air and beginning to rain down her c2 Explosive clay Jutsus.

"Ha you plebeian Blasphemous Heathens know not of what you anger. For my lord JASHIN-SAMA gives me strength! Come at me and try your best you filthy mongrels as i Hidan the better half of the _**Zombi Kombi**_ (Zombie Combo) Rend you asunder for my lord as Sacrifices." Hidan yells as her Pentagram poles are laid around the main shopping square to encompass the siphon tower and a finite area for freedom of movement ensuring she will not die due to her Immortality granted by Jashin.

 **( 12 hour mark. Que song: Dead Until dark by Powerwolf.)**

As the 9 women fight to the end the numbers of the demons increase as their strength fades. Soon all 9 girls are surrounded, Nearly out of chakra and about to be swarmed by Demons. As the girls resign to their fate they all begin firing off the last bits of Jutsu they can knowing they will not Survive the encounter unless a miracle happens. Kushina in an act of desperation calls out to the area around them.

"Lord almighty, if you can hear my prayers please help us! Send us some reinforcements give us the energy we need to continue fighting. PLEASE WE CAN'T DIE HERE. NARUTO-KUN PRAYS TO YOU DAY AND NIGHT PLEASE JUST ANSWER MY PRAYERS THIS ONCE AND HELP US!" Kushina's voice reigning out in the hellish blood soaked landscape as nothing seems to happen. Kushina cuts down a floating Harvester as she exclaims in frustration at nothing happening after a few minutes.

As if by a miracle the wave of demons is blasted to bits as a massive 50 foot thick bolt of Lightning crashes down into the area launching them all into the air sending charred and electrified chunks of demon scattering about everywhere soon to be met with Naruto, Shino, Hiruzen, Kiba and Akamaru and Lee. Naruto quickly turns about and begins using the _**Ningendo**_ path of the Rinnegan to rip the very souls of the demons out and absorb them into his own body granting him the power and energy stored within them. Naruto immediately turns to face his 9 wives and he calls out in his loudest voice possible.

" _ **SHINRA TENSEI"**_ The massive output of Chakra not only drops Naruto's wives to their knees but crushes all demons around the area of the tower into pancakes. Naruto walks towards his wives with a smile on his face as they, too weak to really continue just smile.

"Not what i had in mind when i prayed to your Kami naru-kun but damned if it ain't a true miracle." Kushina says as she hugs her son tightly getting Naruto to smile some and hug her back.

"The energy is nearly there. We have a full 24 hours you girls rest up and only use the weapons Tou-sama left me. They require the least amount of energy. Let your chakra replenish if you don't you'll die. . . .i don't want to lose any of you." Naruto says as he turns to face the next wave of demons racing to claim the new land for Hell and devour everything in front of them. Naruto sighs some as he and his team take up arms. As soon the hours tick by slowly for the teams and soon the girls one by one will begin to fall from multiple reasons.

 **(24 hour mark. Que song end.)**

As they fight on at the strongest possible levels and try to conserve energy Hiruzen, Naruto, Shino, Kiba and Lee are all getting tired. Even though they were to rest Naruto's wives all got into the Fight with him. Kyuubi having stayed behind in Spring country to protect it as it's guardian is currently not there. During the time spent fighting Konan is blindsided by couple imps having her throat ripped out by the demons teeth. Deidara is blasted by a Mancubi blaster cannon and Karin is impaled on a spectre's large fangs before being bitten in half. All three soon perish having been caught off guard by the demons. When the demons had eaten and torn apart what they could the identifiable remains were laid near the Siphon tower By a crying Naruto who has no time to grieve the loss of his loves as more demons come at them and time is quickly ticking away.

 **(34 hour mark.)**

Naruto looks on in horror while fighting as Orochimaru is grasped by one of the large 26 foot tall blaster demons that His sensei fought only to be ripped in half at the waist and tossed aside as she leapt forward to save Mikoto. Mikoto was grabbed by the leg and dragged away by a large swarm of trite demons and prowlers and is than shortly after dismembered. Tsume much to Kiba's dismay was cut down by a strange Laser like weapon fired by an Armored soldier like undead only to then have Akamaru chomped into by a giant floating head with one eye after it's long tongue shot out and pulled his pet and partner into its mouth. Kiba drops to his knees only to feel his skull get crushed by a spectres mouth as it chomps down on him.

Naruto seeing red can't stand it and just races forward slicing into them nearly giving into his demonic strength and tendencies only to see Orochimaru's corpse being violated by the imps as the others bodies are desecrated by being devoured. Naruto curses his worlds Kami for taking them from him as he knows this was her doing. As he soon goes full blown red instinct racing off to fight the main horde at the western entrance of the village. Kushina, Tayuya and Kaguya being the only three of Naruto's wives still alive in hell are pushed back behind the lines of duty by the remaining Marines who open fire with the weapons of spring ensuring they stay safe as best they can but Kushina, Tayuya and Kaguya all being rather drained and weak feel the call of sleep taking them only to have all three of them dragged upwards by a shocking voice.

" _ **Bansho Tenin"**_ The three girls are lifted from the spot they were set and captured by Three people they thought wouldn't show themselves. Madara, Pein and Kakuzu. Madara holds Kaguya, Pein holds Kushina and Kakuzu holds Tayuya. The three mad men smile as see the tower is nearly completely full of energy and they'll be teleported back soon enough.

Before leaving Madara uses the _**Shinra tensei**_ to crush the remaining marines to flat disks before leaving towards Naruto's location at the west entrance.

Hiruzen unaware of the fate of Naruto's wives just goes through hand seals. Summoning his personal summon the monkey king Enma Hiruzen just smiles a little bit as the Monkey looks to him.

"Hiruzen-sama, It's so good to see you. What do you . .. .where the hell are we?" Enma asks looking around as Hiruzen just sighs.

"Apt words for now but there is no time to stand on ceremony my friend. We have to defend the line and keep that massive tower in the distance behind us safe. I need you to transform into the staff." Hiruzen says getting Monkey king Enma to nod his head and immediately transform into the staff requested as Hiruzen takes a hold of it and aims the staff towards the encroaching demons. Akamaru and Kiba heading out east as They Use the Getsuga of their clan to shred through the demons to get to his sister to keep safe safe dragging the tired duo to the center to rest with Naruto's dead wives.

Hiruzen begins swinging Enma around in a show of expertise and fluidity that Naruto didn't even know he had as Hiruzen the "Kami no Shinobi" begins to swing and Manipulate the Adamantine staffs size, length and density as it crushes, bashes and is sent piecing and thrusting through demons. Hiruzen just growling as he quickly summons up a few Kage-Bushin that begin flying through hand signs. _**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**_ (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire)Hiruzen's first clone yells as it sends out not only one. But a massive 12 dragon shaped heads that all fly towards the enemy demons in a blazing white flame igniting the demons just by coming near them only to land against the baron demons and explode with such force it leaves the area around them in a diameter of 20 feet in all directions a small smouldering crater. The second clone immediately sends out another jutsu calling out.

" _ **Katon:Bakuryūgeki"**_ (Fire Release:Exploding Dragon Strike) Hiruzen's clone sending out a massive dragon shaped flame manipulating the dragon to increase in not only size but power as it turns from a red flamed dragon to an intense purple flame that crashes into a solid charging 6 dual flame cannon demons exploding and destroying them all including the leaping and dodging chargers and spectres. Hiruzen just continues using the Adamantine staff to crush the skulls and bodies of demons before he quickly switches to one handed Staff use as his free left hand begins flipping through hand signs as he uses his master over Pyromancy yelling out at the top of his lungs.

" _ **Katon: Enko Bakusatsu"**_ (Fire release: Flame Tiger Bombing)spawning well over a few hundred flaming tiger shaped white fire constructs. The Tigers all charge forward and begin roaring and devouring the demons biting and tearing into them with the claws and teeth they have only to have a few cut down by the imps. Once the Tigers are struck down however the Tigers immediately explode in a massive fireball eradicating a large area of the initial explosion.

* * *

 **(Que song end. Que song start: "Despair" Naruto Official OST")**

* * *

Hiruzen seeing another massive wave approaching from the south Growls out and with Enma in hand races off towards the southern entrance to the village and using the staff like a pole vault is able have it grow in size sending him flying into the air as he backflips while sifting through hand signs at blazing speeds only to stop and send the largest most destructive fire technique he knows taught to him by his brothers wife when he married into the Uchiha clan.

" _ **Katon:Gōenkyū"**_ (Fire release:Great Blaze Ball) As the words leave Hiruzen's mouth he inhales a large quantity of air and expels it out of his mouth as a bullet. The massive 50 foot diameter blazing white orb of fire crashes into the ground just outside the southern entrance into the massive horde of monsters exploding in a massive mushroom cloud that vaporizes that entire section of hell leaving nothing of the ground but a massive crater filled with glass and ash as Hiruzen fights with Enma at the southern entrance alone knowing this will be his end and not caring because he got to fight alongside his grandson.

" _Naruto-kun, I'm sorry i couldn't be there for you when you needed me most. I'm sorry your life was not what it could have been. My only hope is that with this last act of fight in my body you'll come to forgive me. You say you forgive me but deep down i know you still resent i wasn't able to do anything. I regret every little bit of pain you were forced to endure and i'll never forgive myself even if you do. Goodbye Naruto-kun. I love you my grandson."_ Hiruzen says as tears fill his eyes. Hiruzen calling upon his entire chakra stores as well as the power of his Pyromancy begins glowing an intense white as if engulfed in flames himself.

"Enma my old friend. . . .Go back to the Summon realm. Give the scroll of the monkey summons to my grandson Konohamaru in spring Country. This is the last battle i shall see. Teach my grandson everything i knew and that you have taught me. I'll miss you my old friend." Hiruzen says as the staff in his hands turns back into the massive man sized white furred monkey who just looks at the flame encased Hiruzen knowing what technique this is.

"Hai Sarutobi-Kun. But it is not up to me who signs the contract anymore. It is my daughter as she is the new inheritor of the contract and my techniques. I'll ensure he signs and make her his personal summon. It was good fighting beside you my friend. You will be missed." Enma says as a few tears greet his cheeks when they begin flowing. Hiruzen using his mastery of flames has it so the fires will not harm the monkey king and he gives the Monkey king a tight hug as tears of his own flow. The monkey king Poofs away after a set time has passed and the monkey king feels he's satisfied. Hiruzen Races forward towards the massive Army's center punching and kicking his way through the demons not only breathing Fire and launching orbs of it at all those around him. He makes sure that he does as much damage as possible while racing forward and devastating the landscape.

Hiruzen when he knows is in the center of the army when he sees a giant 6 legged arachnoid like brain in a cyber walker just smirks rather Heavily as this is obviously the last wave of demons sent to take this chunk of land. Hiruzen puts his hands up and once again flies through hand signs with his eyes closed as time seems to slow. In Hiruzen's mind his thoughts turn to Naruto and how much time he spent with the child. Hiruzen's mind thinking of the time He gave Naruto tips and training in stealth. Naruto and him at Ichiraku Ramen and even Naruto at the Sarutobi compound the few times he took Naruto there to read him bedtime stories. Hiruzen begins crying softly as he comes to terms with himself and his current sacrifice.

"I love you Naruto-kun. Be better than me." Hiruzen says as he opens his eyes looking at the massive arachnoid like beast before Leaping his hardest towards the demon. Hiruzen calling out at the top of his lungs as his voice is empowered by the massive amount of chakra even those fighting at the Siphon tower can hear it.

" _ **Sarutobi Hijutsu: Katon:Bakuha!"**_ (Sarutobi clan Secret Technique: Fire release: EXPULSION!)

At those words every marine in the vicinity turns to face what they heard only to be met with a massive 500 foot tall mushroom cloud that shakes the very chasm of hell Konoha is trapped inside leaving behind a concussive force that not only blasts the entire southern quadrant to bits leaving a chasm of pain, death and destruction but also an impassable mountain of obsidian and jagged peaks in a wide crater as the mushroom cloud is seen. Naruto tears up knowing just what happened and drops to his knees seeing his grandfather and another person he loved like family die in battle. Soon enough Naruto and Shino are back to back fighting against the demons whereas Naruto is drawn towards the south Shino just smiles at his friend grabbing his Shoulder.

"Brother do not fear. He is in a better place. He sacrificed himself to save all of us. Every one. Do not let his death be in vain. Come We must continue the fight." Shino says only to see something heading towards them. Naruto grabs Shino and jumps back as a metal rod impacts into the dirt.

As both Shino and Naruto look up they are joined by Lee who roundhouses a demon so hard in the face the entire top half of the beast explodes. Lee looks up at what shino and Naruto are looking at only to gasp in horror.

In Madara's hand is Kaguya as he strangles her holding her above a pit where demons are hurling orbs of Plasma and fire at her nailing her defenseless body leaving her to wail out in agony. Pein holding onto Kushina with much the same effect Whereas Kakuzu is holding onto Tayuya with a sickening grin as he is currently fucking her infront of Naruto as she cries out hoping it will end soon as the wounds she has shows her insides are just about ready to fall out from inside her onto the floor if the writhing black strings tearing apart her skin and muscles is anything to go by.

" **YOU BASTARDS LET THEM GO!"** Naruto yells at them only to have both Pein and Madara just scoff tightening their grip where as Kakuzu according to the voices merely snaps Tayuya's neck and continues raping the body with sickening fascination as he then rips her in half and tosses her body to the demons below with a mad laugh. Pein and Madara move away from Kakuzu as this wasn't part of the plan but it did what it was supposed to. Shino, Lee and Naruto's eyes go red as Lee Kicks into action and without Kakuzu knowing gets one of the masks floating behind him destroyed with a powerful attack only to be kicked away by Hidan who comes up out of Nowhere and grabs lee so she may have a battle partner.

" **YOU SICK FUCKER. KILL MY HAREM SISTER LIKE THAT! THE ZOMBI COMBI IS GOING TO BE MINUS ONE MEMBER FROM NOW ON YOU SICK FUCK"** Hidan yells as she charges the Clearly deranged Kakuzu with Lee. Shino and Naruto look at Madara and Pein as they both smirk.

"Well not quite what we had in mind but it works. Seems like Kakuzu fell to the madness of the energies of hell just as i predicted. The more hearts you have the easier to fall i guess. Anyway We've come for the Kyuubi brat hand it over now." Madara claims as Naruto growls looking at him as tears of blood stain his eyes.

Naruto not even having to speak looks to Shino who gives Naruto a nod. As the two go to make the move they were planning something lands in front of Naruto making his eyes go wide.

"I wouldn't try that if i were you. I could just as easily kill Kushina and leave you alone. Afterall Koyuki didn't stand a chance what makes you think you'll fair any better." Madara says as Koyuki's head is lying in front of Naruto and Shino with a look of horror and pain on her face.

"Shame about your babies. You heard right Brat Babies, Plural. You were to have twins. Twins which are now both dead. I will not let you or anyone else stop me from ruling the Elemental nations. She stood in the way because she held your love. I need to break you so that you become mine. And as my weapon you will need to be shown what happens when you defy me. I hope it was worth it marrying a civilian Daimyo. Oh the look on her face when she said you'd never give in and i tore her apart. Well . .. .You can see that now can't you." Madara says with a sickening smirk knowing that what happens next will make sure he's more powerful than the gods themselves.

As Naruto's heart slowly thunders in his head and time slows for him. Madara simply laughs as he runs himself through some very special hand seals as his eyes morph to that of the Rinnegan. He soon absorbs Kaguya into his body making his body turn a bright white before dying down leaving him with the god like power of Kaguya as his eyes morph into that of the _**Rinne Sharingan.**_ Madara begins laughing as Naruto's eyes go listless and lifeless. His hands fall to his sides as Shino watches in horror as his best friend loses yet another of his loves. Looking to Pein and Kushina He sees Pein with his own Rinnegan alive and glowing as He soon begins to crush the throat of the tired and very heavily injured Kushina.

"It looks like you really have nothing left to give Oh powerful King of Spring. You useless bitch. Just like you and every other Marine here. You'll die like the weak little cunts you are." Madara says laughing as he knows that Once he has Kyuubi absorbed into himself He'll be truly unstoppable.

Naruto's eyes gain a semblance of Who he once was before he looks up at Madara with a look of confusion.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asks in a deathly serious tone as he hears the name of the Marine being insulted. Not just him but all marines including those who died and will die here.

"I said it looks like you and every other marine are just a bunch of useless weak ass cunts who die like bitches. It's no wonder your wives all got murdered and raped by demons and Kakuzu with how weak and useless they were especially Tayuya and your mother. I bet Peins gonna have a lot of fun with her lifeless body." Madara says as Naruto's eyes finally snap to him in pure unadulterated rage. Naruto having thought he experienced true hate before finally has his mind snap back to normal and his soul burst open siphoning in nearly all the energy around him inside his body as his wounds begin to heal while his own Chakra and energy begin refilling.

Naruto's mind snapping towards Kushina as Naruto's own Rinnegan instead of being the pale lavender the other two's were was a pure Royal purple getting Naruto to walk towards Madara with vengeance in his eyes as Pein drops Kushina and smirks not noticing Kushina disappear in a bright golden light.

* * *

 **(Que song start: I'm Back 'To Rise' by Mick Gordon Ft. Omega sparx.)**

* * *

Naruto laughs and smirks a little bit and walks up to the madman Madara after sending his chakra into the ground writing glowing seals that surround the area. Naruto's seals encase a large spherical area in a chakra siphon barrier that will only dissipate with one opponents death. In the way one boxer would another and he holds up both his hands in the normal gesture just before a match for the challenger to bop them in respect to the madman.

"Lets deal with this hand to hand Madara. God like strength to God like strength. No Jutsu. . . No weapons. . . Just the power of one god Fighting another." Naruto says looking at Madara knowing he has no choice but to agree.

The 6' 5" tall foot tall muscled demonized madman just looks at him as he smirks when Naruto asks him. " **Think you got what it take to take out the champ?** " As Naruto asks this large man smashes his gloved hands down on Mathias's fists in a show of great disrespect only to growl out. " **You won't even make it to round 2 Wimp.** "

Madara charges forward when Both Naruto and him hear Kami yell to fight only to send a right hook which Naruto not using his speed or strength dodges only to take Madara's left hook then the gut jab and the left uppercut making him take a step back only to look at the madman with a happy smirk on his face. Walking forward Naruto just ducks under Madara's attacks smashing a fist into the Madman's own gloved hands knocking his arms away and landing a few blows into his gut. Madara goes on the offensive and lands a few hook shots into Mathias's head knocking the Marine for a loop at the strength the demon has.

The Madman Madara launches forward with straight punch enhanced with his demonic godlike strength landing a devastating hit on Naruto's skull sending him flying backwards only to have him flip in the air and land on his feet standing up. As Naruto stands up at his full 6 feet 3 inches tall. Madara is already in his corner of the seals barrier landing gut shot after gut shot making sure to punish Naruto as he isn't using any of his powers due to sealing them all away just like he did the same with Madara's. Madara goes for a knockout head punch only to miss as Naruto spins around the Madman expertly and raises his fists to his face in a blocking motion only to fly forward much like the demon had and smashing a punch in its face. The delusional madman's head knocks back only to leave it open as Naruto gives jab after jab to Madara's face and abdomen finally ending it by grabbing his arm and flipping it over and hurling it to the middle of the ring.

Madara growls as his body morphs to be a sickly pale white with long ankle length white hair and some small horns growing on the side of his face as his third eye opens wide. Seeing this Naruto just sighs knowing that Maddara has gotten some of the power Kaguya has probably tried hiding from him in the form of strength. Naruto heading over to continue the assault has to jump back when a massive uppercut from the 6' 5" tall three eyed madman just barely misses his face. Naruto taking this chance in weakness as Madara's attack sends him staggering forward at a loss of balance leaps forward and slams a fist into the side of the demons face knocking flat on his front. The once man now demon staggers up to his feet turning around to face Naruto before growling out once more.

" **Annoying bastard. I'll break you like a ragdoll.** " the demon states making Naruto chuckle a little bit as he stays in his boxing pose. As the two walk towards one another Naruto takes a swing and has his punch to the demons face blocked only to take a psyche jab into the demons gut a few times leading to a couple head jabs and a right hook to the demons jaw.

Naruto makes a jab into the demons face only to right hook him in the jaw once more and follow up into a right and left uppercut before jumping back only to be grabbed by the demon and held in place as the demon uses a dirty trick head butting Mathias and stomping on his toes only to slam a hard punch into his head as strong as the demon can make the devastating hook having Naruto take it in the face and flip from the force landing on his back as Madara begins laughing at Naruto and how weak he is. The madman ignoring all logic as Naruto sighs knowing he has to try it and reach deep.

The demon takes off the massive white robe and tosses it aside leaving him in his all black under suit which contrasts rather well with his pale white skin. Madara just smirks only to stare Naruto down with a sick smile on his face. " **Come on tiny. It's just you and me.** " The demon proclaims now that the battle in his mind is already won. Naruto wipes some blood from his busted lip before proclaiming to the demon.

"Bring it on Asshole."

The demon and Naruto head forward to fight. The demon launching forward to slam a thrust punch into Naruto's head only to have Him roll into the floor and grab hold of the demons waist and spin him around and slam him into the ring making the demon bounce into the air only to roundhouse kick the demon and leap forward slamming a punch into its midsection with harsh power. The demon bounces and lands on its feet dazed only to have Naruto race forward and go to slam punch the demon. The demon comes out of his daze and blocks the strike but shoulder charges Naruto and kicks his feet out from under him. Only to kick Naruto in the dick and punch him in the balls before also uppercutting him in the hip and hooking him in the kidney. Naruto feeling this coughs up a bit of blood before seeing the demon go for another hook punch to get his other kidney. Acting quickly Naruto spins dodging the blow only to punch the demon in the face breaking it's combo.

The demonized Madara lands on its feet and both Naruto and he stare one another down only to have the demon see Naruto right up in his face with a slam punch landing it square in his head. Knocking the demon back only to have it block the next few boxing jabs to its face and to take a few punches to the gut. The demon takes a left hook at Naruto who dodges easily and takes the opening as he attacks landing a few kidney shots as well into the demon. Dodging a left hook uppercut Naruto ducked and lands a few more jabs to the demons already fucked up face.

Madara angrily growls and throws a right hook only to have Naruto duck under it as well as the following left hook. Naruto leans backwards like he's limboing to dodge the left handed backslap contorts to flip dodging the right uppercut that sends the demon forward leaving Naruto to once again punish the retarded madman of a demon only to have the demon get wise and immediately back hand with his right making Naruto take a step back only to dodge another left hook. That follows into a right hook left hook Right low jab combo. Making the demon angry who then kicks out Naruto's feet and uppercuts him in the back making him flip in the air only to land on his feet a moment later.

Naruto not wasting time runs forward at the demon as they both charge up a massive hit using every last ounce of strength they have in their bodies landing the blows with each others fists sending cracks radiating outwards through the floor of the spherical ring while literally quaking the very foundations of hell itself from the force and strength of the punch. Naruto and the Madara demon match each other's strength blow for blow as the other doesn't the opponent the even ground to fight. Both having a few high strength punches thrown in shaking the area with each matched punch and one punch is strong enough to send both fighters sliding backwards away from one another.

The demon Madara in an attempt to end it charges his full power into his next attack swirling his arm around to loosen the muscle before Launching forward at Naruto and psyche punching him by spinning around Naruto's punch and landing a few ultra strength punches to Naruto's head and face feeling the bone beneath his fist crush into powder from the massive strength he put into the punches. The demon smiles happily and charges more of its energy into its left fist.

" **You won't even hear the full 10 count from Kami. Why don't you just go to hell!** " Madara yells as he charges forward slamming the hardest punch it has ever done into Naruto's skull hoping to pop it open like a watermelon as the sphere around both combatants shatters like glass and explodes outwards as a massive crater spanning the Entirety of a place Mathias once said was named California explodes into existence making Madara think he's won as Naruto taking the hit is thrown for a loop as he spins a bit in the air only to land on his front face first into the crater not moving for a second. Naruto slowly gets to his knees as his head is spinning from the punch obviously thrown off his balance and in intense physical pain as he bleeds. He himself growls a bit angrily at the cheap shots to the back of his head and face as well as the nut shots. He looks to the demon and slams a fist into the crater sending a shockwave as well as a new barrier into existence before punching a literal hole into Hell itself blasting the chunk beneath them hurling to the ground faster than light as it smashes into the ground beneath the 4th circle of hell. The entire platform Naruto and Madara fighting on shattering like a fragile porcelain figure. The area around Naruto Radiating with such power and strength Madara is thrown for a loop as his eyes widen feeling the intense power behind this soldier. Naruto turns to face Madara while calling out to the demon. "I AIN'T DONE!"

The demonic Madara is surprised by this and groans in annoyance as the seal was now placed on Naruto's heart ensuring it will only dissipate with his death or Naruto's. He hates that he has no power besides his intense physical strength. Seeing Naruto stand up healed of previous injuries Makes Madara growl as Naruto's body is slightly glowing blue and gold with tints of red as his body is encased in a solid purple aura prompting the demon to call out in confusion. " **Wait, What?! How do you have power besides your strength. Your seal affects everything including you.** " The demonic uchiha not taking a chance races forward to knock Naruto's skull in only to have Naruto jump dodge backwards and race into him leaving an after image of himself behind and lay in to the demon with Multiple powerful jabs to the stomach and arms making the demon cough up blood as well as hear his bones crush into literal atoms from the power of Naruto's strikes Only to than be caught off guard as Naruto begins landing punches and hook shots right to his now rather fucked up face.

Streams of blue, red, purple and gold follow throughout and within Naruto as he unknowingly is calling upon the powers he siphoned from hell itself when his final powers settled and unlocked after the genetic alterations made by Mathias. Naruto's very punches leaving the energy in the air in trails behind his fist. The demon seeing an opening throws a hard punch forward only to regret the action as Naruto takes this chance to throw a very hardened and empowered punch of his own. Only difference between the two is that Naruto's punch is backed by the power of the true lord as well as the strength and will of the marines who've fallen to the demons and those he's failed to help save multiplied by the power instinct and hell itself and it lands right into the demonic Madaras bicep shattering the bone inside the arm rendering it useless and limp. Especially since it was vaporized and liquified at the area where the punch had landed. As the demon cries out in agony and pain seeing it's arm bend and broken only to than liquify from one single punch His eyes widen as he sees the shinigami and Yami there behind Naruto with smiles on their faces.

Naruto doesn't relent and this time only focuses on face and head punches softening up the demons entire Q-Carbon like hardened head causing blood and teeth to fly everywhere as Naruto has Madara drop to his knees after a rather hard punch to the top of the skull only to bring his hand back and send the hardest uppercut he can into the demonic Uchiha's jaw. When the blow connects it sends a shock wave throughout the area's entirety cascading around all of hell itself as Naruto had punched the bastard in the underside of the jaw so hard and with every last ounce of power, strength, skill and will he has that his uppercut to the maddened Madara's head causes the bastards head to literally explode upwards and launch off his body and fly so high into the air air it actually hits the roof of hell itself bursting like a ballistic gel ball struck with a 50 caliber rifle bullet. Naruto just sighs leaving the headless neck to gush blood like a fountain. The broken and mushed up body falls onto the floor of hell where demons begin devouring the body and Kaguya is surprisingly ejected from the lifeless husk of a body unconscious as she soon disappeared in a bright blinding flash of light just like Kushina. Naruto looking around is horrified that she may be gone but looks around and doesn't sense her anywhere only to sense Shino needs help.

Naruto turns to face where the demons are devouring the useless corpse of Madara only to then Activate his Rinnegan and growl as he spawns two sets of wooden arms from his back and sides making three separate hand seals. Naruto channels every last ounce of god like power into his eyes and hands as he is engulfed in a pure purple coat of chakra as he calls out in hatred.

" _ **Hijutsu:Tengai Shinsei"**_ (Secret Technique: Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star) The Marine leaves the area where Madara's body was as a planet sized Meteor begins falling from the sky directly on top of his location. Knowing that it won't hit till He gets Shino and Hopefully Hidan and Lee out of hell. The resulting blast will definitely massacre every last demon in existence in this portion of hell making it so they can never again threaten the elemental nations no matter the timeline he's in.

Getting to the scene of Hidan and Lee's fight Naruto sees that even with all the power and strength behind them Hidan had been killed by Kakuzu as he had known of her weakness with her ritual and Lee was currently on the floor dead as well with his foot laying inside a dead and massacred Kakuzu's torso. Judging by how the area looks Hidan was able to take out 4 of Kakuzu's hearts before succumbing to her own ritual as her soul was taken by her God for failing the ritual.

Lee however must have been challenged by Kakuzu to much as Lee seems to be unmoving. Good news is that Kakuzu was finally slain. Looking at the damage Lee must have had his reactive flesh from his special skill activate and blast Kakuzu's chest open allowing for a quick and precise kick through Kakuzu to end his life. Lee must have died from his injuries. Naruto sighs and is about to leave until he hears a cough and looks back seeing Lee open his eyes and look at Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm so sorry. I couldn't save your precious wife. I'm so sorry i failed you my friend." Lee says weak and unmoving.

"Lee don't worry about that. We knew the risks when agreeing to stay and fight for Konoha. She died but It wasn't your fault. It was Kakuzu. Don't blame yourself for her death my friend." Naruto says lifting Lee up as best he can.

"Naruto-kun, I'm still so sorry. I'm so sorry i couldn't stop Kakuzu earlier. If only i was stronger. Guess my flames of youth weren't bright enough to overcome him." Lee says as tears flow from the shinobi's eyes. Naruto lifts lee up and hugs him softly and rubs his back to comfort his friend before having a blue orb manifest in his hand that's rather small.

"Lee, Just hold still i'm going to help you and make sure you live. Please just hold on." Naruto says as he pushes the orb into Lee. The orb absorbs into Lee and right away the wounds on Lee begin closing leaving what looks like a healing and healthy Lee. Lee just smiles and wipes the blood from his mouth before laughing a little strained.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, But it won't work. I'm sorry my friend. Please, Save the rest of Konohagakure. Save the Village and please live your life. I won't be making it out of this. I'll miss you Naruto-kun. It was an honor fighting beside you. Your flames of youth are the strongest and brightest i have ever known. Gai-sensei agrees with me. Good luck Naruto." Lee says as his eyes close once more for the final time.

Lee passes from the world as a tear lands on his face. Naruto is currently crying as he looks at his friend and he's really upset that he died. This has to be Kami's fault. She dictates whats happens with the lives of mortals from her world. She's the one making them die. But to what end. Kami wouldn't do this if she didn't think it was needed. If she just took them all from him for shits and giggles the world of the elemental nations would be with one less divine body.

Naruto immediately just _**Hiraishin's**_ To shino hoping to save him as he thinks to himself. " _Hold out shino. . .I'm coming. Please i can't lose you too."_ With this in mind Naruto hopes he's able to at least save someone he cares for from the fates befalling everyone around him.

* * *

 **CB: And thats a wrap people. Good work out there.**

 **Naruto: I don't like where this is headed. Like seriously you have us on standby for MONTHS ON END and only call us in to have nearly all of us die.**

 **CB:shut it. I have a plan for that. Believe me when i tell you it's worth the deaths. I haven't abandoned this story. But due to life being a bitch, my health taking a turn for the worst and time constraints it's taken a bit to actually write anything out.**

 **Kushina: Yeah we can tell. Now just shut up and finish the story.**

 **CB: i'd like to see you try and make me. Last time that happened what was the outcome?**

 **Kushina: I uh . .. i don't remember.**

 **CB: Oh really? Cause i distinctly remember you face first on the boxing ring unconscious after fighting me.**

 **Naruto: Yeah yeah whatever.**

 **CB: NO ONE IS A MATCH FOR THE POWER OF BEERCULES!**

 **Naruto: We get it. . .jesus. But did you have to fight naked like that?**

 **CB: There's another way to fight besides naked?**

 **Naruto/Kushina: Never mind.**

 **CB: Anyway, It's good to really be back into things full swing like i used to be. I already have chapters for Feel invincible, Azure love, the soldier and same-tenshi completed just like this one. I am currently working on the next chapter to Two cats and a kit but it's literally just been started. So expect that to come soon along with all the others. I'm sorry for being gone for so long and i hope you can all forgive me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of SOTS and that you can wait for awhile while i work on the last chapter. It won't take as long to publish as this one did i can promise you that. I hope i haven't let you guys down. Anyway this is crystal bullet Signing off.**


	10. The Return of the Damned Pt 2

**(With Shino before Naruto's Brawl.)**

* * *

"I see, So that's your game hmm? Summon others to do your dirty work for you?" Shino asks a bit aggitated that Pein would do this.

"Of course, After all. A god does not need to dirty his hands when he has followers to do that for him." Pein speaks a bit crazed. Shino steps forward looking at the slowly reforming body in front of him noticing the blonde hair. He immediately knows who Pein had summoned using his technique with the king of hell.

"Well, seems like i'll have to use what I can to beat your chosen fighter." Shino speaks as he readies himself. Seeing a golden flash Shino is able to track and dodge the strike to him that followed.

"Yondiame-sama. It's a shame you couldn't stay where you belong. So sad you're a tool for a madman." Shino spoke as he stands raedy once more to fight knowing he'll be killed soon.

"Oh I know what you think gaybo. I mean really? Having the hots for my son? What are you some kind of freak?" Minato speaks as he stands at the ready.

"No, i'm just into men. Men like your son who know who and what they are and just don't give a crap about what other think of them. He's strong, kind hearted, a great and loving friend. His hearts as golden as the glow of the sun. Very much unlike your own blackened heart. Insult me if you wish. It won't change the fact i'm gay. . . . Unless Naruto-kun's a woman. Then I might just go straight for her." Shino says with a smirk seeing Minato's appalled expression.

"You're one sick insectologist kid." Minato says getting Shino to sigh and shake his head.

"Thats Entomologist you plebeian intellectual drop out." Shino speaks as his Insects buzz in anger.

"What ever, Just try not to die too quickly." Minato says flashing away as Shino once again dodges it like it's childsplay only to retaliate as he turns around and lanches an attack of his own.

" **Hijutsu: Mushitatsumaki"** (Secret Technique: Insect Tornado) The insects that Shino had let out immediately respond in kind with the darkness around them. The insects quickly turning into a large devastating tornado with engulf and tear Minato asunder seemingly disintegrate him into nothing but dust. Shino just feels this is far too easy only to hear the king of hell once more vomit out a body only to see Minato standing there once more ready to fight.

"That hurt like a bitch you know. It'll take a while for me to be able to attack since my chakra is trying to refill." Minato says as he feels his reserves filling up once more. Shino taking this chance at a non attacking target hopes this will help him and his hive for the coming attacks. A strange voice calls out to the two intending battlers in a loud and clear voice.

"You wont live to regret this." Shocking both shinobi who use it as the marker tostart their fight.

" **Hijutsu: Mushimayu"** (Secret technique: Insect Caccoon) Shino speaks out as his body is encompassed in chakra. His bugs inside himself all bulking up on the technique knowing that this will be a hard fought fight for the nest they call home. His most powerful Attacks are sure to follow.

Minato merely laguhs a little bit as both his chakra finishes charging and Shino's technique finish off at the same time. Acting quickly Minato slashes at Shino with a kunai only to have the Kunai phase through Shino as his body soon becomes a darkened silhouette. Minato jumps back as Shino launches forward and slams a fist into Minato who blocks with a punch of his own.

Minato and Shino both glare at one another as Minato slams a fist into the back of Shino's head before getting him with a chest punch then a leaning left hook uppercut sending Shino flying away. As Minato flashes over to Shino he already disappears in a quick pulse of darkness. Minato not expecting it never sees Shino form a sword of darkness and give a precise yet relaxed slash towards Minato's back splitting open the flesh and turning the hokage to face him with the force of the slash. Quickly Shino sends another horizontal slash to minato's abdomen and then a diagonal slash up towards his right shoulder sending Minato into the air where Shino sends a spinning axe kick into his torso. Minato before he hits the ground flashes away in a yellow bolt of light.

Minato leaps towards Shino rather quickly to strike at his back and ge4ts a kunai right into his back not hitting anything vital but will definitely cause massive blood loss. Shino retaliates by once again dissipating into a pulse of darkness and backhanding Minato from behind hurling the hokage towards his old start point of the fight. Shino using Shunshin quickly appears in front of minato and with the blade of darkness in hand knows what to do and slashes at Minato as the blade disappears.

Minato hangs in the air for a moment before he's hit by 5 quick and unblockable slashes from darkness as the blade once again shows in shino's hand as Shino grabs hold of Minato and hurls him away from himself only to have Minato immediately flash behind shino and punch him in the face fracturing his jaw and sending a few of his knocked out teeth out of his mouth.

Minato quickly grabs Shino and slams him into the ground by his shoulders and charges up his signiture attack. He quickly slams his Rasengan into Shino's spine tearing him up from the inside as the rasengan gtrinds into his flesh and bones. Minato doesn't waste time and kicks Shino in the face lifting him into the air and slamming the rasengan into his stomach sending shino flying away from him while Minato charges at his opponent once more.

Minato knees Shino in the kidney before Shino disappears in a pulse of darkness again and roundhouse kicks Minato in the head before quickly spinning again and giving Minato a kick to the chin with a rising high kick. Minato is sent into the air only to have Shino jump up after him as his hands are shrouded in darkness spinning like a tip into Minato and each half turn of shino hits Minato rather harshly with the blades 14 times with each hand. Shino quickly spin dodges around minato's retaliation punch and elbow's the Hokage in the kidney as hard as he can before impaling him in the back with a tendril of darkness and using it to throw minato away from him. More tendrils attack Minato juggling him into the air and sending him farther and farther back with each one that hits him until the last one grabs Minato around the waist and slams him into the floor.

Minato rights himself up and charges forward once again flashing away in a bolt of light and tackling Shino into a wall of rock before punching him as hard as he can spiderwebbing the wall behind shino making the bug user cough up blood. Minato quickly uses his momentum from multiple flashes to slam shino into many different walls easily breaking bones and tearing open his flesh leaving him to bleed even faster before throwing him into the ground making the shinobi bounce a few times into the ground harshly.

Shino getting on one knee just sighs as his vision starts getting blurry due to the lack of blood and the damage he's sustained. Quickly as Minato flashes in front of him to deliver a killing blow, Shino disipates once more into a pulse of darkness as a mass of insects begin spiraling around Minato binding him in place as tendrils of darkness once again emerge from the earch and wrap themselves around Minato's neck, arms at the shoulder socket and around both his legs right at the waist with two final tendrils wrapped around minato's torso and abdomen.

" **Hijutsu: Bōsui no Jin"** (Secret Technique: Spiral Formation) Shino speaks with a deep and happy smile as his insect technique was strong enough to hold him in place for this last ditch effort. All the exchanges were for this moment. Shino looks at Minato who's currently unable to do anything as the kikaichu are sapping his chakra faster than he can reclaim it to flash away leaving him vulnerable. Shino laughs a bit when he sees the Hokage unable to flash out of his trap.

Shino merely looks at Minato and turns his back on the shinobi before clenching his fist and tilting his forearm upward as a signal. The signal called the tendrils act and rip Minato into pieces tearing his arms and legs off at the base along with the head before the torso itself is gruesomely torn in two causing all of Minato's guts to spill all over the floor. The insects saving Pein the trouble carry the body parts to the king of hell and leave the pieces inside only for minato to come strolling out a few moments later with a shit eating grin on his face.

Shino drops to his knees from blood loss as Minato nears him. Shino smirking once more merely flares his chakra and gets his hands into the snake sign. His chakra spiking one last time as an indicator before it happens.

" **Kidaichū — Mushikui"** (Insect Release: Parasitic Giant Insect - Bug Bite) Shino speaks as seemingly nothing happens to the once again resurrected Minato. Shino then smiles again as he had caught on to the trick that was being used to revive minato. As all the king needed was a piece just like what he had his insect place inside the king of hell. If kept alive just long enough the king of hell will not be able to resurrect Minato and Maybe it'll buy him time for Naruto to show up.

As Minato walks towards Shino who is currently on his knees bleeding out from his injuries he smirks as he just places his hands in the ram sign and channels his remaining chakra causing Minato to stop in his tracks. His body in agonizingly intense pain. Until four rather large insects literaly explode his flesh and body apart as the insects continue eating him from the inside out till nothing is left of the limbs the Insects chowed down on.

"Surprised? Well you should be. These insects I used when I placed them on you during my **"Hijutsu: Bōsui no Jin"** Had immediately begun to burrow into your stupidly resilient resurrected body and begin to devour its flesh and chakra. This process causes the insects to grow rapidly in size, until the host body I.E: YOU! is completely eaten away from the inside out causing the insects to literally burst the body apart." Shino speaks as Minato just growls still pissed off about this as Pein once again uses his Rinnegan to heal Minato by first crushing his skull with "Shinra Tensei" and having the king of hell quickly devour it before forming a new body for Minato.

As Minato rises once more and gets ready to once again attack Shino head on everything stops when as something strange is felt bolting towards the group of fighting Shinobi.

* * *

 **"Here comes a new challenger!"**

* * *

The mysterious voice speaks as all 3 present Shinobi were confused. That was until Naruto Immediately appears with a severely powerful kick right into Minato's back snapping it like a twig.

"WORTHLESS SCUM!" Naruto yells as Minato bounces of a wall only to be caught by Naruto who slammed his hands inside Minato's spine only to rip his hands in seperate directions tearing Minato in two leaving all his organs to plop out and splat on the rocks of hell before tossing the newly resurrected now Re-dead Minato away like Garbage.

Naruto in his severely pissed of Asura, Kyuubi form turns to face Pein while speaking.

"All the gods will tremble before my. . .WHAT?! Naruto asks confused as he sees Pein isn't around. He turns to see where he could have gone only to see Pein running from the fight since he knows he won't beat Naruto if Madara Couldn't.

" **YOU'RE DOOMED!"** Naruto yells as he flashes off and appears behind Pein.

"Triumph or DIE! **ENGAGE**!" the voice in hell once again speaks up as Naruto right hooks Pein in the spine only to switch and roundhouse him in the ass and immediately upwards arch kick Pein into the air before kneeing him in the stomach sending him into the air flying. Naruto flashes behind Pein once again slamming a Golden Rasengan into his back causing the rasengan to explode. The resulting explosion Hurling Pein towards a massive cliff face. Naruto charges up his most Devastating RasenShuriken and throwing it at Pein who just Smashes back first into the cliff face embedding himself inside it only to quickly think and Leap away from the cliff as the Attack Naruto throws lands on it, Obliterating the massive mountain side.

Pein acting quickly activates the Asura path of his Rinnigan sprouting out four Mechanical hands which he uses to spin punch Naruto who's currently blocking the strikes. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed leaving an after image and Roundhouses Pein in the stomach sending him into the air as he coughs out blood and vomit from the impact of the kick only to be Roundhouse kicked in the face as Naruto flashes behind him once more Closing his fists together and smashing them into Peins Spine smashing him against the ground as three clones of Naruto all throw Rasengans into where Pein landed. Naruto seeing the explosions of power quickly flashes towards Pein and doesn't give him an ounce of rest as he charges up another RasenShuriken.

Naruto Grabs hold of Pein and hurls him behind himself into the broken mountain side only to throw the RasenShuriken at Pein. After a moment of silent and the clearing of the dust cloud a metal rod smashes into Naruto's head making him laugh.

"Is that your best?" Naruto says with a chuckle only to feel Pein Smash one of his metal Asura path arms into his face. Pein doesn't let up and throws 6 more straight jabs into Naruto's torso and head only to uppercut him into the air and have a clone blast him into the ground with a Katon Jutsu. Pein has the clone throw two more Katon Jutsu only to punch Naruto in the face and send him hurling towards another clone who then punches Naruto back towards Pein as they repeat the process a few times only to smash Naruto into the air and have Pein Scream out.

"SHINRA TENSEI" And have the gravity power of the Rinnigan smash Naruto into the ground hard while Pein merely throws Several more Katon Jutsu at him.

Naruto having enough of this Immediately flashes out and using his Haste energies speed boosts just seems to be teleporting in many different directions around Pein only to Knee Pein in the face sending him in a diagonal flight path towards the mountain only to be punched in the jaw and stopped dead before Naruto begins to front flip kick the shit out of Pein repeatedly smashing him into the ground as Naruto activates instinct as his body is surrounded in a massive golden Aura launching Pein away from him before Naruto Appears above Pein charging a massive purple swirling orb of Chakra.

"I'VE LET YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH! **DIE**!" Naruto says as he shatters the Bijudama ball with a burst of lightning from his hands as the orb cascades outward in a beam smashing into Pein and the floating chunk of Hell they're on obliterating it in its entirety.

Pein, Nearly unconscious and missing his Asura Path robotic limbs and a few of his normal ones is grabbed By Naruto who smirks and free falls towards the ground in the center of Konohagakure where the demons have been culled besides the females who are helping gather the remaining Civilians and Marines into the town square so they can activate the now ready Machine. Unknown to Naruto is that One of the female demons had gathered up Shino and laid him down to rest against the device. Everyone in Konoha seeing Naruto's form is shocked when Naruto smashes pein head first into the ground causing a massive crater to form as Pein bounces in the air like a rag doll.

Naruto, still pissed beyond belief, appears in front of Pein's bounce path and straight kicks him in the gut crushing most of the organs inside his body cavity before windmill kicking Pein in the torso a few times. Naruto lets Pein fly back a little bit before launching towards him and repeatedly backflip kicking Pein in the torso and face making sure to cause as much bodily harm as possible before punching him into the dirt, Kicking him into the air and punching him into the dirt and roundhouse kicking him away from himself and flashing in front of the crowd he's hurtling towards and smashing a foot into his back snapping it like peanut brittle and kicking him in the head hurling him even faster to the worried civilians.

Naruto appears directly infront of Peins flight path and the Civilians of Konoha who are still alive only to speak in a deadly serious and demonic tone.

"TASTE MY FURY! THE FURY OF THE UZUMAKI AND THE UNITED STATES MARINES" Only to than slam his fist so hard into Pein it punctures inside peins Body cavity. Only to than right hook Pein in the face off his other fist and uppercut Pein in the chest one last time before calling out for everyone in the area to hear.

" **I AM THE MIGHTIEST!"** And slam a brutally devastatingly powerful right hook into Peins head as hard as he can. The now lifeless body Pein is hurling away from Konohagakure at speeds never thought possible. Peins body hurls at such blinding fast speeds no one can see it only after a mere blink of their eyes. Peins lifeless body crashes into the giant planet sized Jutsu Naruto pulled mere minutes ago causing peins body to vaporize immediately leaving no trace of him whatsoever.

Naruto turns to face Konoha and the female Demons who stayed to help. They soon get a nod from Naruto as they all smile to him before leaving the area via teleporting knowing this portion of hell will never again be habitable or visitable. Naruto taking his time activates the machine as Konoha is once again teleported with a massive outburst of energy from hell. The burst teleporting Konohagakure back to where it's supposed to be.

 **(Konohagakure no Sato 10Pm. Aftermath.)**

Naruto looking around at all the happy families who survived just smiles at them only to have his Asura Kyuubi form dissipate leaving Naruto to cough up a massive amount of blood as his wounds all reopen and gush forth with his life essence. Naruto groans and stands up shakily only to hear coughing. He looks and sees that Shino is alive but barely. Ignoring all common sense Naruto immediately picks up Shino and lays him over his shoulders in a soldiers carry before he races off to where he knows Tsunade is staying in the tents the Marines erected and guarded in case they needed to take care of a massive influx of wounded. Naruto seeing shino's Awake just speaks to him.

"Don't worry brother. I'll get you to Tsunade. She'll fix you right up and everything can hopefully go back to normal. We can still be a family." Naruto says as Shino thinks on it knowing he won't survive long enough. He just enjoys the ride for now before speaking.

"Naruto, To help me calm down can you . . .sing to me? I know you've done it for your wives before but . . .could you sing to me to help me relax a little bit before we get to Tsunade's Medic tent?" Shino asks knowing that as tired as Naruto is he can't help him and get him to Tsunade fast enough. Shino accepts this and hopes this one last act can help Naruto out.

"Sure buddy. . i got the perfect song. You're going to be alright. That's the promise of a lifetime." Naruto says as he clears his throat as he shakily limp runs his way as fast as he can towards Tsunade as he starts singing the song.

 _"They've been preparing for some weeks now. For when the crucial moment comes. To take their refuge in the shelter. Let them prepare for what will come. They make the tea and sit there waiting. They're in the shelter feeling snug. Not blind to wait for absolution. Don't make a fuss just sit and wait. Can't believe all the lying all the screens are denying that the moments of truth have begun. Can't you see it on the TV don't believe them in the least. Now the days of our ending have begun!"_ Naruto speaks softly as Shino begins following with the beautiful tune Naruto is singing as he begins humming to it.

" _Say a prayer when it's all over. Survivors unite all as one. Got to try and help each other. Got the will to overcome. I can't believe all the lying the screens are denying that the moments of truth have begun. Can't you see it on the TV don't believe them in the least, Now the days of our ending have begun!_ _"_ Naruto sings softly mostly to himself as he begins crying at this moment Shino joining in softly singing with Naruto as he is carried towards Tsunade and towards Salvation. Shino feeling his blood drenching Naruto as his wounds are to grievous. Shino's voice wains as his eyes begin to close slowly while his once stiff and warm body soon begins going limp and numb. All the while Naruto is left unaware to his friend's plight as Naruto trudges onward towards Tsunade's tent in an attempt to save at least one person.

 _"When they found them had their arms wrapped around each other. They drink the poison lying nearby their clothes the day they mistook the earthquake for the fallout. Just another way the wild wind blows."_ Shino and Naruto sing together as Shinos near whisper soft voice stops. Slowly Shino stops breathing as the last bit of blood leaves his body having finally died bleeding to death on top of Naruto's shoulders just moments away from Tsunade's Medic tent.

"TSUNADE I NEED A MEDIC NOW" Naruto bellows out in heartache as he places Shino on a metal slab used for operating. Tsunade without missing a beat quickly runs up to shino and begins checking him over. Tsunade just stops halfway through knowing what happened and looks towards Naruto with a deeply sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. . .Shino-san is already dead. Blood loss and massive internal Cranial bleeding. It seems that . . .his chakra was also forcefully ripped from him which sped up the process. . .I'm sorry Naruto-kun. There's nothing I can do." Tsunade says looking at Naruto who just stares at Shino laying on the slab in the middle of the room. Walking up to it Naruto just places a small tin Necklace on Shino's body. They designate Shino as a marine while tears of blood run down Naruto's cheeks. Staring at Shino Narutos memories run through his head Smiling at all the good times they had together.

"I guess I couldn't keep my promise Shino. . . .You better regroup with the others or so help me Kami i'll barge into your heaven and drag your ass to the others." Naruto says Just bottling his emotions up knowing he has to remain strong at this point in time. He leaves the tent as the rest of his Armies forces race forward carrying any injured and unconscious civilians to the medic tents. Naruto just ghosting his way through them expertly weaving and dodging the racing bodies. Soon as he gets past the massive crowd of injured time seems to slow to a stop as the world goes gray. Stopping in his tracks Naruto just narrows his eyes ahead at noone before speaking.

"You had better have a damn good reason for taking literally EVERYTHING I love away from me. Otherwise, I'll use what I was taught against you and all those like you." Naruto speaks a bit pissed off. His anger peaking but keeping himself in check as Kami walks up behind him and places her hands on his shoulders. She begins too soothingly rub his shoulders before sighing.

"i had to set the events in motion here. They were all supposed to die some time soon. Events that should have happened never did. Things that weren't supposed to happen did. All because I needed you at peak strength for your real assignment. I couldn't have you stay here any longer. Your wives died yes. But I assure you that they all remember you and they all miss you. I killed them in this time line as they weren't needed here. I sent them all back to the right timeline and forcefully fused their memories and bodies with their past selves before locking away the memories. They will awaken once they see you and you speak the term of the marines. You must do it for everyone. . . Your mother and Mikoto will not need that as they died in the original time line when they were supposed too. Two of your wives in the natural timeline are men and as such will most likely just try to become your best friends. I had to do this so that your true timeline doesn't unravel and destroy itself due to Kaguya's original plan to release herself. I know it hurts but this needed to happen." Kami speaks as she just walks out in front of Naruto looking him in his eyes. Here gaze belaying no lies nor falsehoods. He sees that she did do this because it was needed. He just shakes his head and sighs looking down at how he lost his wives. His pack. . . .his life.

"So I guess when I denied the request originally when you offered it. I only really had one choice and I brought this upon myself. By choosing to stay with my current happiness I screwed things up. Sensei always told me I could trust the god or gods watching over my own home multiversal branches and tree. You I can trust emplicitly. He only told me to never trust any other god from any other dimension as they are not bound by the same laws or rules as you are. Fine I know what you want. I'll go back in time. But so help me, I swear if you're lying to me about my wives. . . .Well lets just say what my Tou-san Mathias did to His father THE FIRST TIME they fought will look like childs play compared to what i'll do to you." Naruto says as Kami just nods her head happy he's going to go back and do things right.

"Okay Naruto-kun you don't have to worry. I'll send you back. I am going to keep your memories all up to now intact and ready. You'll be fused into a very young body of yours back in your true timeline. Don't worry, You wont feel a thing. Just make sure you train that tiny kiddy body into something that makes me wanna ravage you like you have now. Trust me when I say this. Those you pick to love will not die young. . . they wont even die at all. I know you wont let them. Now, When you wake up Make sure you remind everyone. Remind them that you are "The Soldier". Kami says as he eyes glow brightly before Naruto turns to dust and flows into a small portal as the activation of Kami's Jutsu.

" _ ** _ **Kami no rir**_**_ _ ** _ **īsu**_**_ _ ** _ **: Jigen ch**_**_ _ ** _ **ōetsu**_**_ _ ** _ **."**_**_ (God Relese: Dimensional Transcendence.) And with that Kami smiles as she looks at the portal with her own personal champion. She just holds her hands in front of her own heart and giggles a little bit. She knew the all maker was right but she just didn't know the kind of fulfillment she would get with a champion of her own to fight for her and her own world. Perhaps she could have Naruto participate in the Upcoming tourney. After all, Whats better than having one marine in the Tourney to entertain. Two Marines who will literally beat every challenge sent at them for the protection of their own existence.

"I'm sorry I had to do it Naruto. I really am. But I know deep down, In time, You'll forgive me. And when that time comes. I'll give you the proposition you couldn't possibly refuse. After all, It'll be one of if not the only chance at seeing your Tou-san once more." Kami says as she returns to the Heavenly planes of her jade palace. Walking to the viewing bowl she smiles as she watches as Naruto merges with his younger self and uses a quick hellfire-teleport to disappear from the alleyway just moments before Hiruzen arrives and drops to his knees.

"Oh yes, A great champion you'll be indeed my little Maelstrom. You'll be happy, you'll finally have everything you've ever wanted. Just please don't hate me like the others I chose have come to do. Hopefully you'll know this gift is from me." Kami speaks before merely keeping an intense eye on the true timeline deciding that Naruto may need a bit of help. Smirking she turns towards Shinigami and gives her the go ahead nod as her sister snaps her fingers allowing one soul from tartarus to walk free amongst the living once more to aid Naruto in his quest.

 **"Are you sure about this sister? I mean, Telling him about how his loved ones are back where they are supposed to be? Wont he just go out of his way to hunt them down as soon as he is able?"** Shinigami asks her sister as she looks over the orb showing Naruto sneaking his way into the time chamber in uzushio.

 **"This is the best we can do sister. Theirs not much that could be done here. His friends are dead, His wives were murdered and children slain. He lost his warriors and the only thing he had left to rule over were his countrymen who didn't need him anymore. He chose this when denying my proposal to head back in time after the dimension walkers death. He brought this on himself. I had to send him back to right the wrongs that have been commited."** Kami said as she merely sits down and watches in delight as Naruto once again begins the training he once did in uzushio with his father.

 **"I get that sister. But he suffered enough as a child. Suffering a loss like this. . even if you give him that tortured soul Ghoul back from the dead, It wont do much to alter his shattered heart and psyche. He watched his wives get surrounded and killed. How can you ensure that he wont break down once he sees them."** Shinigami asks as she too watches the orb with interest seeing as Naruto undergoes the hellish training regiment.

 **"Simple sister. He will have help. Ghoul while silent will still help him air his doubts out. He'll be a shoulder for Naruto to lean on. And the memories are locked away in those that are currently living. Konan, Deidara, Hidan and Orochimaru will have the memories returned to them when the phrase is said. But i doubt Hidan and Orochimaru will willingly become what they were simply to make him happy. He had to experience the loss of the one thing that all true champions need. The loss of will, hope and love. He lost all of them in one fell swoop. And that has turned him into our own Dimension walker. Trained by the saint himself to be undefeatable. The 7 years in the chamber was to master his chakra based abilities. This run in hell will ultimately run him through the ringer in Mathias's own battle styles and weaponry. His inborn abilities. Things he will need to ensure his own worlds destabilization does not occur. I'm not looking for peace for ever sister. Just a lasting peace to help the world calm it's drained life enough to recover. Their isn't much that can be done here anymore as it will heal and once again fall into war when fully ready. If Kaguya remains as she in back in the true timeline you know the Juubi will be released, Madara will completely fuck the world into destroying itself and Naruto loses an arm fighting a stuck up brooding idiot who according to the laws we follow becomes uber powered for no reason other than "I'm cooler than you so i deserve everything i want for free". You know i'm not going to have that."** Kami says looking at her sister who nods to her and sighs in understanding about the rules of the universe and how things are supposed to go here.

" **True sis, Atleast Naruto will be able to be happy for once. He'll find love again soon. So who is he going to meet first out of his potential and past wives?"** Shinigami asks looking around as Kami herself smirks a little bit.

 **"Oh don't worry i'm sure he'll love her. After all how can one ever hate their older sister?"** Kami says as she merely stares into the ball when Naruto leaps into the portal to hell that opens up after Naruto draws the needed runes on the floor in his own blood.

 **"So what do we do now sister?"** Shinigami asks a bit confused as to what is supposed to happen now.

 **"Now, we observe as we were supposed to the first time. Too many worlds to watch and this one slipped through the cracks. Not our faults even as we're watching all our multiversal branches of our reality things happen that slip our sights. We'll ensure things go as they're supposed to. The other worlds are fine at the moment. It's not like Dr. Gero is going to go mad and build cyborgs out of orphaned children and somehow turn himself into an operational Cyborg."** Kami says as she laughs at the stupidity of that statement.

 **"Wait how would Dr. Gero turn himself into a Cyborg without Help?"** Shinigami asks as Kami sighs.

 **"I don't know i supposed he'd just take his brain out and. . . . wait, How would he do something like that? Questions for later. Right now keep an eye on Naruto. I'll go peek in on the other universes. Let me know if anything happens that shouldn't. And remember, When Naruto gets to wave, Release Ghoul from hell to find him and if you can change the outcome of that little border dispute. It'll give Ghoul enough time to slaughter those stupid Kumo defectors and get to wave by the time Gato goes full retard."** Kami speaks as she leaves the room. Shinigami just nodding as she watches the orb with naruto and a smile on her face as she rubs the ball. Knowing what was to come of him soon she can not wait to simply be at his side to reap the souls of the fallen. She honestly wouldn't have much fun till the time for the invasion. Ever watchful Shinigami merely smiles at the scenes that will unfold. The untold damage Naruto will bring upon those who defy him will be truly worthy of legend. All that remains is the path laid before Naruto and to see if he'll take it like the universe wants or if he'll do his usual due's and get things done his own way and do what the universe wants just not the way that it expected.

* * *

 **CB: Alright the first story i ever did is now complete. The story will continue in the newest edition of the Saint timeline as The Soldier which is already out. Naruto will continue as he was from this story in the new one. This one is officially complete. I always had a plan for the deaths to occur earlier in the chapters but i never got around to it. Here they were killed off but fora good reason and they will ultimately be brought back to Naruto in the newest story in ways i know you all will Enjoy. Also i'm sorry for heh short ass chapter but seriously their was not really many ways this chapter could go. The most important thing was getting him out of hell and his fight to try and save Shino. After that the story was always supposed to end. But people wanted a sequel to this so long ago and i had to make one. The chapter is short because doing the job i did with the previous chapters left nothing really for me to work on. The big bad was dead and only the lackey's remained. The village was safe and all that was left was clean up and relocation back where it's supposed to be. The story may not be good and i'm embarrassed by this but it's my own fault. I accept that. But hey, I hope you don't hate it too much. Also sorry about the chapter update not going through as it should have. Turns out using mobile to upload anything is a shit idea. Hope yo uguys don't hate me too much. This is Crystal bullet, Signing off From this story for the last time. I will provide maintenance on this chapter however, Edits and corrects that i can't help but find through later reviews. Love you all and that you so much for the support. Crystal-OUT!**


End file.
